Yu-GI-OH! Arc-V: Another Hero
by Harvoc Phantom
Summary: Hiraki and Serena are childhood friends and have deflected from Academia after learning its true goals. However, Hiraki has presumably been taken away by them after losing a duel. To save him, the Lancers have to make their way to the Fusion Dimension but this will be no easy task due to the Unifiers of Chaos standing in their way, pursuing the 2 remaining Dimensional girls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**  
 ** _A New Story_**

"Looks like I m almost there!" A young man yelled out while he was running. He was wearing a white shirt with a collar, a black tie, black jeans and red snickers. He had green eyes, spiky brown hair with an ahoge sticking out of the middle of his head. Currently, he was on his way to You Show Duel School, to meet up with his friends. He was an orphan and just came back from his visit over to see his "family". The young man's name was Hiraki Sotari. Sotari was the last name of the lady who took care of him as long as he can remember. While distracted by his own thoughts, he crashed into two people, all of them falling on the ground.

"Ouch..." Hiraki groaned. He had fallen on his butt and was now rubbing it. What he realized next took him by surprise.

"Seriously Hiraki... you just came back and already causing trouble." The girl said as she was getting up herself. "You really need to stop daydreaming all the time."

"It's not daydreaming Yuzu, it's more like... well like eh... like running without paying attention!" He said with a nervous chuckle. 'Nice going Hiraki, hurry and do something!' he yelled at himself.

"Hiraki!" 'Oh yeah, I forgot about Yuya laying on the floor' Hiraki offered him a hand and as soon as he got up they both hugged each other.

"Oh Yuya, I've missed you so much bro" Tears were forming on Hiraki's eyes.

"Hiraki, you're finally back!" Yuya said as he was crying emotionally himself.

"Can you guys cut it out? You're creeping me out, you know?" Yuzu said, as always with her high and mighty tone. "Really, everyone is starting to stare at us"

'Same old Yuzu, huh? Heh, maybe teasing her a bit would be my dumbest choice of the day' He let go of Yuya and started walking towards her with his arms open wide. "Don't worry Yuzu, if you want a hug you just have to ask"

"Come anywhere near me and you'll regret it," She said in a cold voice.

Yuya just gave him a look, and he knew he better back off before this gets a little bit too violent for his taste.

"Relax Yuzu, I was just messing around is all. Jeez, I just got back and this is how I'm greeted? Oh, it hurts me to know that!" He grabbed a hold of his shoulders, sounding as if he was sobbing. She sighed and gave him an awkward hug. 'It really... does seem familiar' He didn't realize he was hugging her back until she smacked him in the head and made him come back to reality.

"You pervert!" she said angrily, as she pulled out her fan and started coming slowly for Hiraki, Yuya stepped in between them and held his hands in sign for them to stop "Come on guys, let's just calm down."

"So anyway, where were you two going?" Hiraki asked as puzzled.

"Crap, I forgot!" Yuya screamed all of a sudden remembering something. "Yuzu and I are in a hurry, we'll talk later Hiraki!" Yuya said practically grabbed her hand and running as fast as they could.

He watched them as they soon disappeared from my view. 'Honestly, you two really need to slow down sometimes' He laughed at that a bit and turned to continue his way.

'Not sure how long I've been walking looking for my apartment, but I finally found it at least 2 hours ago.'Hiraki complained in his head. He finally found the right house, and as soon as he got inside he went straight to his bed. As soon as he laid down, he received a call on his duel disk.

"Hello, this is Hiraki's manager, currently he's attending an important meeting so he cannot speak with you for the time being. Can I have your name please?" He said in a deep voice, trying his best not to crack up.

"Very funny Hiraki. But honestly, you got to try something new if you want to at least make me think you lost your Duel Disk in a duel." The girl said in a bored voice.'Damn, she already found me out. Am I really doing such a terrible job?' He thought.

"Ah come on, I was just messing around with you. You know little old me, just trying to be positive as always" He laughed a bit at his own response. "But really, I'm just glad you called me"

"I just did it to make sure you didn't get lost so don't push your luck too much." She sighed and I rolled my eyes at her response. "So, did you make it over there in one piece?" He groaned at her saying this because she just makes him look like a hopeless kid.

"Come on, I've been here countless times. I know my way around at this point I'm sure. But leaving that aside, when are you coming yourself?" Hiraki made his way to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich while still on the phone.

"I just got here. Currently, I'm looking around for any signs of XYZ users to hunt them down." She said in a determined voice. He knew she meant business.  
"I'm supporting you all the way, doesn't matter if I die in the process, it would be worth it if it means helping you," Hiraki stated. He took a bite out of his sandwich and was delighted at how good it tasted.

"Don't say that. You're fine as you are, Hiraki. And never think otherwise." That reply made him stopped from taking another bite from his sandwich. "You're a good duelist Hiraki, it doesn't matter if you're in the secondary union. I've seen how you duel and I also been watching over you as you keep progressing. So don't think like that."

'Secondary Union...' He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Hey, earth to Hiraki!" She suddenly yelled, making him almost fell out of his chair.

"Alright alright, I'm on my way, where you at?" He asked. He started running to his room again to go get ready. He opened my closet and started looking around for some sort of jacket or a something with a hoodie on it. His sight fell on a black sweater, which was the only spy-looking thing he had.

"Around some park, it's surrounded by a playground or something" as she said this, Hiraki heard the same song a truck was playing earlier today when he went to buy an ice cream.

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you there. Don't take all the fun for yourself, you hear?" He sang teasingly. 'Aaaaaand she hung up on me'

"Great...shit" He mumbled to himself.

He finished putting on the sweater. It was black and had a zipper, so his hair wouldn't get messy. He looked at himself in the mirror and started doing some poses.

"Looking nice Hiraki, huh?" He said to himself while putting a finger on his chin. After finishing making a fool out of himself, he proceeded to put the hoodie on and to my disbelief, his ahoge was pressing up against it.

"Ah come on, are you kidding?" He knew it wouldn't matter how much he tried, it just won't stay down like the rest of his fair. "Wonder what the others are up to right now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else had gathered up and were happy to see that Yuya finally woke up.

"So Hiraki is really back? But why isn't he here?" Asked Gongenzaka confused at Hiraki's absence

"Huh? Oh, well... Wait a minute, why didn't we bring him along?" Yuya said, causing Yuzu to facepalm.

"Actually I think I saw Hiraki-onii chan a while ago with 2 other people!" Ayu said as she poked Yuya in order to get his attention.

"Maybe he's just buying everything he needs to be set up in his apartment, give it a rest you guys," Shuzo said, putting his hand behind his head.

* * *

And so Hiraki found himself walking with not only Serena, but with Barrett as well. He had no complaint by being escorted by him, but he'd imagined that this would have been just him and her. She kept staring at his ahoge and tried to push it down like always, though not even she can succeed at this task. They spent most of their time just walking around until they found this guy who was an XYZ user but it wasn't anything they couldn't control. There wasn't any chatting either since Hiraki was just intimidated by this big guy and well Serena just looked as if she was in a bad mood or something. They later found some other guy that apparently uses XYZ as well so they went ahead and found him in a hallway at the stadium where the championship was taking place. Hiraki stood back again since he already knew Serena was gonna take the lead again, but then the one he expected the least showed up. Akaba Reiji himself appeared before them and let their prey escaped! But Serena wasn't going to let him escape and went after him, but Reiji grabbed her hand before she could attempt anything. Hiraki got pissed at this and went charging at him, causing him to fall back.

"Looks like I've been found out as well," Hiraki said, taking off his sweater. Honestly, he didn't want to see Akaba Reiji at all since he saw me before back in Academia.

"Actually, I'm sorry to say I've known of your presence here for a while now, every time you duel, your fusion summoning is noticed by our system." Reiji said in a calm tone.

'Shit, how can I forget something like that? I've been here for like 2 years now' He cursed in his head, thinking of all the cameras he had missed. "Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Because there was no need, as you simply were going to You Show Duel School." Reiji said while adjusting his glasses a bit.  
Barrett ended up dueling him because apparently he was assigned to watch over Serena. There's no way he a big guy like him can lose against a skinny guy such as Reiji, right? I mean come on. However, he couldn't be more in the dark. He defeated Barrett and put his gazed upon them. Hiraki stood in front of Serena, walking forward a bit to get ready for this inevitable duel. "I'll handle him, you get out of here and continue on our mission," He said in a serious tone, looking directly at Reiji.

"No way, you don't stand a chance against him, Hiraki. Let me duel instead" Serena activated her duel disk and stood beside him.

"It's okay, I got this really. Come on, we're doing this for you, remember? Please, just trust me on this one." He stared back at her with determination. He could see the hesitation in her eyes but then she sighed.

"Alright, but you better not lose alright?" She turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, Serena!" Reiji said, catching both of their attention. "I have a proposition. If I win this duel, you two stay put and answer all of my questions."

"And if I win?" Hiraki said looking back at him with rage.

"You two are free to go and I won't stop you no matter what you do" Reiji stated, putting his glasses back in place.

Serena turned around, so Hiraki figured he might as well accept his terms.

"Fine then, let's do this!" Hiraki yelled, activating his duel disk and Reiji too.

"Duel!" They both yelled

 **And that was the end of chapter one, a simple introduction. I'll be answering question that you have and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share them with me.** :P


	2. Chapter 2

**-Yu-Gi-Oh- (Remake)**

"Duel!" They both yelled

 **Hiraki vs Reiji LP: 4000**

"Since you're the returning champion, I'll let you go first." Hiraki said as he crossed his arms. 'To be able to pendulum summon and then use xyz just like that... I better not let me guard down around him!'

"If you insist. My Turn! Draw!" Reiji then proceed to draw a card, one which apparently caught his attention. "I activate the spell card known as **Forbidden dark contract with the swamp king**. I have to take 2000 damage during my standby phase, but this allows me to fusion summon using monsters from my hand." Reiji stated. He then took two cards out of his hand and sent them to the graveyard.

"Here it comes, his fusion summoning. And I think I have a pretty good idea of what it might be." Hiraki thought aloud. Even though he did it once before, it was still amusing to fusion summon so flawlessly.

"Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster! Be reborn into a true king!" Reiji chanted, his two copies of D/D Necro Slime were absorbed by a multicolored vortex. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

And as such, his fusion summon who had wings on its back and head, holding a sword, appeared on the field.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc, Level 7, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**

Hiraki smirked. 'He just helped me established the conditions for my next move.'

"I set 2 cards face down." Reiji said, putting 2 cards into his duel disk which then appeared on the field facedown. "With that, I shall end my turn."

"Then it's my move! Draw!" Hiraki drew his card, grinning at what he just drew. He analyzed his hand for a bit and noticed he had quite the choice. 'With Polymerization in my hand, it all comes down to a matter of principle.' "From my hand, I activate the spell card known as twin twister and it to destroy 2 of your spell or trap cards on the field at the price of sending one card from my hand to the graveyard!" He grabbed electromagnetic turtle and sent it to the Graveyard. "Now, I choose to destroy your spell card and the face down on the left!"

"Hmph. Not so fast. I activate my trap card **D/D Rebuild**!" Reiji then pressed a button on his duel disk, revealing his trap card. "With this, cards with "Dark Contract" in their name cannot be destroy by card effects."

Just then, an energy shield appeared in front of his spell card, protecting it. However, the other one was destroyed.

'It seems he won't allow for his spell card to be destroyed.' Serena thought as she was witnessing the duel. 'You better be careful, Hiraki, or you'll lose.'

"Well then, I summon Cyber Valley in attack mode" He declared.

 **Cyber Valley, Level 1, Machine, Light, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**

"I set a card face down, ending my turn" ,He said, inserting the card in his Duel Disk. The card appeared momentarily on the field and then it seemed to disappear.

"My turn. Due to Forbidden contract with the swamp king, I'll take 2000 life points of damage in my standby phase, however, I also activate my Oracle's special ability which gives me life points equal to the amount of effect damage I would have taken."

 **Reiji LP: 6000**

"Draw! I activate D/D Necro Slime's special ability from my graveyard. It lets me fusion summon 1 D/D/D monster by banishing the materials listed on it from my graveyard. I banish both of my D/D Necro Slimes, to fusion summon again!"

Hiraki backed up a bit in shock. 'He was actually fusion summoning again, this is madness!'

Both of his monsters appeared for a moment and went inside the fusion vortex just like last time.

"Slimes from a different dimension, combine into one being! From your darkness create a fire so strong it will not be extinguished! Fusion Summon! Appeared, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

Another king appeared on the field, this one with both a shield and a sword.

"Battle! D/D/D Flame King Genghis attacks Cyber Valley! Fire Slash!" Reiji pointed. His monsters obeyed his command and went to destroy Hiraki's monster immediately.

"I activate Cyber Valley's special ability!" He raised his hand in the air. "I can banish it from the field, and end the battle phase. Also, I can draw a card." His monster disappeared, causing for Reiji's monster to stop in its tracks. He drew his card.

"I see, so you were prepared for this scenario." Reiji said, pushing his glasses back in place. "I end my turn"

"My turn! Draw!" He drew again, opening his eyes wide at the card. "So you're finally here, eh?" He smirked, looking at his 2 cyber dragons in his hand. He took both of them along with polymerization. "From my hand, I activate the spell card Polymerization to fusion summon using 2 cyber dragons from my hand!" He then inserted both of his dragons into the Graveyard, and his extra deck opened up for him to grab the new card."Powers of two lights form to make one, show them the form of a dragon's wrath! Fusion Summon! Appear now, double headed dragon! Cyber Twin Dragon!

 **Cyber Twin Dragon, Level 8, Machine, Light, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100.**

"Battle! Cyber Dragon, destroy his Flame King! Double Evolution Burst! His dragon then threw an energy beam from its mouth to Reiji's monster, destroying it instantly. Reiji was pushed back by the impact, almost making him fall.

 **Reiji LP: 5200**

"How's that?!" He was filled with confidence now. 'If I drew the right card on my next turn, I could end this.'

Reiji began to brush off the dust from his clothes and looked at me. "Most impressive indeed. Your deck sure is full of surprised, but so is mine." I gritted my teeth.

"I end my turn." He said

"My turn! Again, due to Forbidden dark contract with the swap king's effect, I take 2000 points of damage during my Standby Phase and using Oracle's effect, I gain them instead."

 **Reiji LP: 7200**

"Draw!" Reiji then looked at his card and took a moment to think of a strategy.

'He only has 2 cards in his hand, the only thing he could do is probably fusion summon again.' Hiraki thought.

"I activate the second effect of Forbidden dark contract with the swamp king!" Reiji stated, his spell card shining once more. "I can special summon a D/D/D monster from my hand in defense mode with its effects negated. I special summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Reiji then summoned his monsters.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, Level 8, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 3000, DEF: 1000**

"Not so fast! When my opponent special summons a monster from his hand, I can special summon my Cyber Dinosaur from my hand without tributing!" Hiraki announced and then put his monsters on the field, revealing a full metal dinosaur.

Cyber Dinosaur, Level 7, Machine, Light, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900

"You even went ahead and special summon a powerful monster on my turn. You clearly are an interesting one, aren't you?" Reiji smirked. "Then next, I'll summon D/D Berfomet in attack position."

 **D/D Berfomet, Level 4, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1800**

"Next, I activate Forbidden Dark Contract with the swamp king once more to fusion summon using monsters from my field. The ones to go are both my Doom King Armageddon and Berfomet." The two monsters then started levitating toward the fusion vortex.  
"Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate, drink the blood washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be Born! Level 8, D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf!"

 **D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf, Level 8, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**

"Battle! Get him, Beowulf!" Reiji's new monster then went after his Cyber Twin Dragon.

"From my graveyard, I activate electromagnetic turtle's special ability! By banishing it from the game, I can the end the Battle Phase without taking damage or my monster being destroyed!"

"Not bad, you were predicting my every move it seems. Turn end." Reiji stated.

"I'm ending this now! Draw!" Hiraki drew as dramatically as he could. He made sure to take a quick look at Serena and see her reaction to his moves... She was looking at him with a poker face. He sweatdropped, not surprise at her reaction. "Anyways." I then faced Reiji once more."I set two cards face-down, ending my turn." I said with a low tone. 'Honestly, not the best draw.'

"My Turn! Once again, with the combined abilities of both Oracle and Forbidden dark contract with the swamp king, I gain 2000 life points. Furthermore, using dark contract again, I special summon D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok in defense mode." Reiji said.

"No way! Another fusion incoming?" Hiraki said in surprised.

"Not quite. You're in for a surprise my friend. I will overlay both my Beowulf and Ragnarok, both being level 8!"

A portal opened up in front of Reiji on the floor, which was where his monsters went in.

"When two suns rise, the horizon to a new world will open! XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Reiji chanted. His monster appeared on the field, a fiend sitting down on what it looked like a throne.

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga, Rank 8 , Fiend, Dark, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**

"Wh-what is that?!" Hiraki said in awe.

"The turn Kali Yuga is summoned on the field, card effects cannot be activated. Not only that, by detaching one of its overlay units, I can use its special ability." Reiji stated. One of the overlays of his monster disappeared into the air, leaving one behind. "I can destroy all spell cards and trap cards on the field." Hiraki's facedown along with his trap card was destroyed, leaving only his dark contract protected on the field due to his trap's effect for at least one turn. 'Heck, at least I can destroy that contract now.' Hiraki said.  
"Battle! Kali Yuga will now attack Cyber Twin Dragon and Oracle attacks Cyber Dinosaur!" Reiji said. Kali Yuga fired dark lightning at Cyber Twin Dragon and Oracle slashed Cyber dinosaur in half.

"Gragh! Aaaaah!" Hiraki was sent flying to the floor due to the impact of the simultaneous attacks. He started getting up again, making sure he hadn't broken anything.

 **Hiraki LP: 3100**

"Surely that wasn't enough for your confidence to disappeared, was it? Reiji asked.

"I'm not backing out." He responded. "I'm not going to lose this easily against you, you hear me?"

"Then with that, I end my turn." He closed his eyes.

"My move! Draw!" I drew my card. 'Perfect, he won't expect this.' He thought. "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity. It allows us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." He started drawing my 6 cards and Reiji did so too.

"I thank you for this gift. But why are you being so generous?" Reiji asked.

"Because I'll end it in this turn! Since you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon on the field! Appear, Cyber Dragon!"

 **Cyber Dragon, Level 5, Machine, Light, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**

"Next, I'll normal summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode."

 **Cyber Dragon Zwei, Level 4, Machine, Light, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**

"I activate its special ability! I can reveal a spell card from my hand to treat this card as a "Cyber Dragon" until my end phase." He said this as he revealed a Power Bond from his hand. This time it was Reiji's turn to look surprised.

"Furthermore, I activate Power Bond from my hand. Thanks to this, I can fusion summon using monsters from my hand and field." He discarded one Cyber Dragon Core, and it appeared on the field along with his other 2 Cyber Dragons. The fusion vortex appeared once again, and he began to chant. "Futuristic dragons of eternity, light that illuminates the darkness of corrupted machines, combine into one being and evolve this generation further beyond! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 5! Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!

 **Chimeratech Rampage Dragon, Level 5, Machine, Light, ATK: 4200, DEF: 3200**

"I now activate one of my monster's special abilities! I can destroy spells and traps cards on the field up to the number of fusion materials used for this monster!" He Pointed at his Dark contract."Unified Burst!"

Chimeratech then shot a beam of energy from its mouth directly at Reiji's spell card, destroying it.

"Chimeratech's second effect, I sent 2 light monsters to the graveyard, so my monster can Attack again!" He said, sending 2 cyber dragon core from his deck to his Graveyard.

"Battle, I attack both of your monsters with Chimeratech! Rampage Burst!" He pointed forward. Chimeratech Rampage Dragon then fired 2 beams of light towards both of Reiji's monsters. Oracle and Kali Yuga were both pierced by the attack, sending Reiji flying backward from the force of the impact.

 **Reiji LP: 4600**

"I end my turn with that." H said cheerfully, but then reality hit him again or rather, struck him. He cried in pain as he was shocked with lightning.

"You idiot, you do know that you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points, right?" Serena said rolling her eyes. He could hear the sarcasm coming from her voice.

 **Hiraki LP: 1000**

'Damn it!' Hiraki cursed in his head

"My turn. Draw!" Reiji drew his card. "I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this duel, unless of course, you got something up your sleeve."

"Do your worst." He spat at him.

"Very well. With the Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and the Scale 8 D/D Savant Galilei, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, level 2 through 9 monsters can be summoned at the same time! Grand power that shakes the very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Reiji declared as a portal opened up on top of us. From there, 2 monsters came out. "Two copies of my D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

"Shit, I'm in for it now!" Hiraki backed up a bit, shaking. 'With no set cards on my field and a monster with 2100 ATK, I have nothing else to do.'

"Battle! My first King Armageddon attacks your monster!" His monsters then threw various dark blasts to his Chimeratech, destroying it.

"Ugh!" Hiraki did his best to stay on his feet.

 **Hiraki LP: 100**

"Hiraki!" He heard Serena screamed... but he didn't look at her. He was looking at the last energy blast coming towards him from his last King Armageddon.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" He shouted. Lucky for him, he fell on the floor as the impact was reaching his body, making him slide a couple of meters on the floor.

 **Hiraki LP: 0**

Winner: Akaba Reiji!

"Ouch..." He groaned in pain. He tried moving but everything hurt like hell. 'I'm wondering how I wasn't knocked unconscious like Barrett.'

"You moron!" Hiraki heard Serena said, kneeling next to him."Seriously, you need to think more on what you're doing, Hiraki. Putting yourself in danger like this is just out of the question for you."

'Honestly, I could listen to her for hours, but I'm extremely tired and in no condition to get up.'

'Oh great, I'm gonna pass out now...' He thought, finally losing consciousness.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-oh-**_

"Hiraki! Hiraki, get up right now!" Serena was now slapping Hiraki's face a couple of times, to no avail. "Please, be okay..." she murmured the last part out. She then heard Reiji coming towards them at a slow pace. She was about to activate her duel disk but Reiji raised his hands up, in sign of peace.

"No need. I believe we made a deal, isn't that right?" Reiji took a moment, analyzing Serena and then Hiraki, who was on the floor. "My name is Akaba Reiji. Akaba Leo's...son. Do you not remember? I've met the pair of you before. At the Fusion Dimension's Academia. You were the duelist Akaba Leo had his eye on the most there. And now, you have appeared in our world. Did you improve your skills under Akaba Leo's guidance and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion?"

"Tch. This has nothing to do with Akaba Leo! I came to this world of my own will!" Serena said, then turning to face Hiraki on the floor. "He just decided to butt in on his own. We're not here under anyone's orders. That aside, I remember you as well. Three years ago, you crossed dimensions and came to our world. As I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines, I was left to live a suffocating life trapped in that strict castle. Not only that, but Hiraki had an even harder time in the Secondary Union. Ever since you appeared three years go!" Serena pointed at Reiji.

 **Flashback: 3 years ago**

One day in Academia, a portal in a laboratory was turned on. There, a young Reiji appeared after crossing dimensions, looking confused. Curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to wander around Academia's hallways until he heard people yelling. He hid behind a pillar and made sure to see what was happening without getting noticed. There, he saw a young Serena grabbing by the hand of a young Hiraki. She was wearing wore a magenta short-sleeved shirt with purple lining and pointed shoulders over a peach shirt with three yellow stars in the middle and a white collar, magenta and white shorts underneath and white boots with peach soles, magenta toes and yellow stars on the toes. Hiraki, on the other hand, was wearing the usual for the Secondary Union's youth uniform, which consisted of a black coat, white shirt, blue tie, white pants and light brown shoes.

Behind them, were three men running after them. All of them were wearing green uniforms.

"My-my legs are starting to hurt, Serena." Hiraki whined. Serena just grabbed his hand harder, making him blush a bit.

"Don't let up just yet Hiraki, we're gonna be alright so please don't stop running!" Serena cheered him on.

Hiraki pulled out a card from his pocket, which was a polymerization card, but instead of its normal design, was a picture of the two of them in which they were both smiling.

He put the card back in place and started running even faster to the point in which he was ahead of them both.

After a while, they were cornered by the 3 men who were chasing this time, a new one with a purple cape and blonde hair was with them.

The man with the cape stepped forward. "It is the Professor's orders. Please come back, Serena-sama."

"I want to test my own abilities!" Serena snapped.

"There is no way the Professor would allow you to do that." The man responded.

Just then, Reiji appeared above them, still hiding from their sight.

"I don't need his permission!" Serena argued back. She then activated her duel disk, Hiraki doing the same.

"We're both getting out of here on our own will!" They both said together in unison.

"You leave me no choice. Capture them." The man said, backing out to leave his 3 comrades in front of him. They activated their duel disks.

"I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand!" Serena declared. A female humanoid cat appeared on the field.

 **Moonlight Blue Cat, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, Dark, ATK:1600, DEF: 1200**

"I set one card and end my turn!" She said. "Go Hiraki-kun!"

"Right, here I go! I'll start off by summoning Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode!" Hiraki announced, his monster appearing in front of Blue cat.

 **Cyber Dragon Drei, Level 4, Machine, Light, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800**

"I'll end it with just that. I think?" Hiraki took a moment and then finally came to his conclusion."Yep, I end my turn!"

Reiji observing the duel, was amazed to find out that the monsters had mass even though there isn't an action field.

"It's ridiculous that you even call yourselves professors of Academia. Serena taunted them.

"Academia?!" Reiji said in shocked.

"Don't you kids get ahead of yourselves. This isn't over!" The man watching said.

"I summon D/D Cerberus!" Reiji announced. Everyone looked at him in surprised. "Battle!" Cerberus then destroyed Ancient Gear soldier with ease.

"Up here!" Reiji said, holding his hand for them to grab.

"You go, I'll catch up with you later!" Hiraki said much to Serena's surprise.

"What?! You can't! They'll hurt you!" Serena replied trying to get him back to his senses.

"It's okay, just trust me on this one." Hiraki said. He then helped her get back up and Reiji grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

All of the professors then charged at Hiraki, but he managed to jump on top of the one with the cape's head and then climbed up too, going after the others.

"Where is your boat?!" Serena yelled at Reiji.

Hiraki then started looking everywhere, not seeing a single boat around. "Crap, if we don't hurry up then the professor wil-

"Looks like you kids have been having fun." A voice said. The three of them looked where the voice was coming from.

The Professor then revealed himself alongside 4 of the obelisk force.

"Father!" Reiji yelled.

"Serena, I know your abilities more than anyone else." He said in a calm voice.

"Then why do you keep me locked on this island?!" Serena replied. "Why do you not use my abilities?!"

Serena kept arguing about her wanting to be of use, but The Professor kept insisting that it wasn't the time yet. Reiji himself spoke out and demanded answers on what was going on.

"What are you doing?!" Serena yelled. She was grabbed by the obelisk force.

"You bastards! Let her g-!" Hiraki was going to help Serena, but one of the Obelisk Force punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

"No! Don't hurt him" Serena cried out.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Red said maliciously. "A Secondary trash. I'm surprised you went all out to do this."

Hiraki fell on the floor and Green wrapped his arm around Hiraki's waist to carry him. He then moved towards the Professor along with the other 2 who were holding Serena.

"I will find you no matter where you run." Professor said to Serena. "And definitely bring you back! Definitely!" He then looked a Hiraki, who was both scared and angry.

"Please Professor, she didn't mean any harm! I take full responsibility for what has happened today." Hiraki tried to sound convincing.

The Professor then turn to Green, as if asking him something."He's from the Secondary Union." Green said aloud.

"Secondary Union..." Akaba Leo kept looking at Hiraki, making him even more nervous."Take him to my office, I must have a word with him."

"Yes, sir!"Green saluted. He then turned around and started walking back inside Academia.

"No! Don't hurt him, please!"Serena kept begging, trying to set herself free from their grasp but was taken away as well.

Reiji, who was being restrained as well, kept demanding his father for answers.

"Heya!" A cheerful voice said, mucho the surprise of everyone.

"Ah, Seiko, I was wondering where you have gone."Leo said to a young girl around Reiji's age, who was coming their way. She had blue eyes, blonde hair along with 2 pink bangs that fall to either side of her face. She was wearing Ra Yellow jacket which was worn over a pink shirt. She was also wearing a white skirt that reached her knees with white boots.

"My sincerest apologies, dear Professor. But I cannot deny that I took interest in this young man right here! So, I came to ask you if you would give me the honor of escorting back the teleportation room and take him back to his own little dimension. Pretty please?" She winked twice, her eyes no sparkling with emotion.

"There's no need for that." Leo said. Reiji's watch was now beginning to shine.

"Aw, that's too bad!" She said while pouting. She then looked directly at Reiji with a smiling face and winked. "We'll see each other again, I'm sure."

Reiji blushed heavily, but then the realization hit him and tried to reach for his father but it was too late. He had gone back to Standard.

 **-Flashback ended-**

"These last three years, I have been making preparations to crush Akaba Leo's ambitions. That's the reason I took control over Leo Corporation in his place." Reiji then took a quick glance a Hiraki, who was still lying on the floor along with Barrett, however, he managed to teleport back to Academia to inform The Professor of the current situation.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

Back in Academia, it was an about day like any other. Yuri was walking around in the hallways when he felt as if someone was hugging him.

"Yuri-kun! It's soooo nice to see you! How have you been, my dear?" The young woman said, letting him go.

"A pleasure to see you again too, Seiko-san. I'm pretty bored, honestly. There's really not much of a challenge here anyways. You know how it is." Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Oh trust me! I understand you completely. This place can be pretty damn boring when every duelist here is as worthless as any other." Seiko said while pouting. "Speaking of worthless, I heard a rumor going around that you might find both funny and interesting," Seiko said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yuri said while raising an eyebrow.

"I heard Hiraki helped Serena go to standard." She said in a monotone tone.

"What?! Now that's a laugh!" Yuri began laughing uncontrollably, but then he seized. "Although it does makes sense, since I haven't seen him in a couple of days. I thought he killed himself or something for being so damn useless."

"What a bully you are! Really now, you could be a heartless monster sometimes." She said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"You're saying that to me, yet you are just as venomous as I am!" Yuri began to laugh even harder than before.

Seiko smiled and closed her eyes. Steps could be heard coming her way while the camera kept focusing on her smile. As the steps began to fade, she opened her eyes. "You have no idea."

Behind her, were at least 8 people whose faces weren't visible. Only their crimson eyes could be seen. All of them bowed down, making Seiko giggle.

 **And that wraps it up for this chapter people. Honestly, I am enjoying writing this and I hope everyone else is enjoying it as well. I was thinking about some fan based archetypes so any suggestions are welcome! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **A Common Fear**

"Alright guys, let's all gather around so we can wish Hiraki a happy journey!" Ms. Sotari announced to us kids. A young Hiraki, along with other kids around his age, sat around their childminder. Everyone had organized a goodbye party for Hiraki, since he was recently accepted to enroll in the prestigious Academia. The orphanage was located in the middle of the city in the fusion dimension. Hiraki thought of its structure from the outside of a church, and the inside of a mansion or maybe a hospital. It had 3 big rooms which have 5 beads each. It had a big kitchen, a living room which was where the party was taking place, a playground on the back and 4 bathrooms. The living room was decorated with party decorations such as balloons, food, drinks, sweets and the main thing of all, a chocolate cake which was Hiraki's favorite.

"We're so proud of you Hiraki-kun." She knelt down in front of Hiraki, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Hiraki's eyes began to water, the thought of him leaving his family was too much for him to handle being this young.

"Aww, don't cry darling. This is your dream a becoming a reality, isn't it?" She started wiping off his tears. "I have a present for you actually, one that would surely make you smile." She said while reaching for her purse. Hiraki was looking sad and curious.

"Is that...?" Hiraki began to ask, but he was interrupted by her showing him a deck.

"We made this for you. You're gonna need some fusion summoning in Academia." put the deck on his right hand and then put her hand on top.

"Your own deck. We might be away from each other, but with this deck, we'll always be close to you." She got up and smiled. A motherly smile.

"Thank you so much. I'll win all of my future duels, no matter what. That's a promise."

"Life Points Remaining: 0" Hiraki heard a voice. The next thing he knew he wasn't in the orphanage anymore. Instead, he was now outside of Academia. "Life points Remaining: 0." He was now wearing a black coat with a white shirt and white pants. His duel disk kept going down to zero life points. Hiraki then covered his ears. Images of people beating him and throwing him on the ground began circling around his dead. His ace monsters defeated one after the other. He was placed in the Secondary Union, a building next to Academia which was where students even below Slifer Red went. The students showed little to no potential. They were considered the janitors of Academia or rather the targets, Hiraki in particular. Another Image crossed Hiraki's head. It was when Yuri defeated him once more, putting his foot on top of his head.

"Hahahaha! How pathetic you are, really. I never expected a challenge from you, but beating you always makes my day!" Yuri began pressing harder on Hiraki, making him cry in pain.

"Ju-just card me already... There's nothing I can do to stop you anyway..." Hiraki murmured.

Yuri then turned around and started walking off. "Oh, I'm not gonna do that. It'd be a waste to card you. Like I said before, your suffering is what makes my day perfect." He then continued walking, laughing maniacally.

Hiraki then put his head down on the ground, closing his eyes.

"Look, guys, it's Hiraki!" A Slifer Red student pointed at Hiraki on the ground.

"Looks like someone did a number on him. But whoever it was, this is just perfect for us." Another student smiled maliciously. They activated their duel disk and started getting closer to Hiraki.

"Ganging up on someone who won't fight back. How shameful." A girl with blue hair showed up with her duel disk activated."If you want a fight, how about you fight someone who will actually fight back?" She taunted.

"Oh man, it's that girl again. Come on, let's get out of here!" The bullies started running away.

Hiraki then began to sit up. He then looked in surprised as the girl started walking towards him.

"You're from the Secondary Union, right? How can you let them treat you like this?" She sounded as if she was scolding him."But to be fair, I understand the position your in."

"What do you mean?" Hiraki asked in confusion.

"Most people from the Secondary Union usually drop out because they can't handle this way of living. So why haven't you done so already?

Hiraki looked hesitant for a moment. He sighed."My dream was to be part of Academia and be a great duelist. I want to be someone I can be proud of and never have to fear again." Hiraki then looked up at her.'Man, she's so cute.' He thought."I...I want to be useful for Academia and prove The Professor that even a low-class duelist such as myself can do great things!"

The girl then looked at him in surprised before closing her eyes, folding her arms across her chest."Then you and I have the same goal. You see, I want to prove the professor that my abilities are good enough to be of use but he won't let me." She then looked at Hiraki for a moment, directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Hiraki successfully broke the ice.

"The name is Serena."

"Nice to meet you Serena.I'm Hiraki." Hiraki was about to say something else, but she started walking off.

"Well, I'll see you around." Serena waved her hand.

"Wait!" Hiraki began to get off the turned around and was meet with Hiraki holding his right arm in front of her."Let's make a promise."

"A promise?" She asked in confusion.

"Let's both promise each other that no matter what it takes, we'll keep following our dreams and make them a reality!" Hiraki announced excitedly.

Serena started humming as if she was thinking about something to say."Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." She returned the handshake with a light smile."It's a promise."

As they held each other's hand, time began to go by and they started growing up. As soon as they reached their current age, Serena's hand dissipated out of thin air.

"Huh?!" Hiraki blinked a couple of times. He was now in a completely black void of some was absolutely nothing to be seen, but a purple shadow with dark green eyes.

The figure just sat in the air, looking at practically nowhere.

"It's you, Kumai. It's like my dream or rather nightmare is about to end."Hiraki sat down on the floor and started looking at the black figure.

'Kumai' began to fly around Hiraki, giggling."Tell me something Hiraki, are you happy?"  
The question caught him off guard and caused him to then looked at his hand for a minute before answering."Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be? Actually, why do you keep asking the same question over and over again?" Hiraki then started getting mad.'Kumai' was the product of his insecurity, as Ms. Sotari had told him.  
Unless he overcomes his biggest obstacle, he won't get rid of him for good.

"Oh boy, I just love to guess what makes you so happy besides people kicking you around. Which reminds me, were you having a wet dream again?" Kumai sang.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Hiraki growled.

"You know, I can see what you dream and think of. I've noticed how you've been looking at Serena. How intensely you've been looking at her chest and her face. Damn, you've even been looking at her skirt. You're such a naughty boy, aren't you?" Kumai continued teasing.

"Whaaaaat?! What the hell are you saying right now?! You're full of shit you know that?" Hiraki was as red as a tomato at this point.

Kumai started giggling even harder and flew across the area for a bit before stopping."I'm just teasing you boy, you gotta cheer up a must wake up now Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then."

Hiraki then suddenly opened his eyes.

'Jeez, another one of these weird dreams."Hiraki then began to analyze the room for a bit. At first he was lost as to where he was located but soon realized that he was in the infirmary."That's right, I lost my duel against Akaba Reiji and passed out." He got out of his bed and check his duel disk once again. He saw a message that was sent 10 minutes ago."This is from Serena."

'Meet me on the Volcano Area when you wake up.'

Hiraki read this message a couple of times and then he took out his deck."Someone I can be proud of...no...someone she can be proud of." He puts his deck back in his duel disk.

"10 minutes ago...WHAT?!" Hiraki yelled in shocked."Damn it, I am so late!" He sprinted outside of the room and made his way outside of the Stadium.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Meanwhile, Akaba Reiji was watching as Hiraki ran out of the building.

"President, are you positive letting him on the loose is a wise decision?" Nakajima was watching the screen as well, slightly worried.

"Indeed. After all, he is the only lead we have on Serena's whereabouts."

"I see, killing two birds with one stone."

"Precisely." Reiji then started looking for Serena on the other screens but had no result.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

After running for what it seemed forever, Hiraki finally reached his destination.

Hiraki stopped and put his hands on his knees."Holy crap, good thing I have good stamina." He started looking around, but found nothing but lava everywhere.

"You won't be making it out of this!" Hiraki turned to the right where the voice had come from.

"That must be the signal." He sprinted towards the area and jumped.

Hiraki landed on the rails of the bridge, perfectly keeping his balance so he wouldn't fall off.

"About time." As expected, Serena was already there, standing in front of the funny looking guy and...

"YUZU?!" Hiraki's eyed widened in shocked, which cause him to lose his balance and fell to the ground on his knees."Ouch..."

"Hiraki? What in the world are you doing here?" Yuzu looked as surprised as Hiraki did. Probably because he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"Oh you know...just hanging around. And what are you doing here?" Hiraki started getting up.

"Well, we're in the middle of a Battle Royale right now."

"Oh right right, the championship. I forgot about that." He put his hand behind his head awkwardly.

"You know her?" Hiraki turned to Serena, who looked slightly annoyed.

"Hiraki, is that your friend? Is she Ruri?" To his surprise, Yuzu was now questioning him as well.

"Ruri? No, this is Serena. A friend of mine, yes. And Serena, this is Yuzu. I don't know who that guy is though." Hiraki was not pointing at Dennis, who had a worried look on his face.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Everyone back at the stadium was now completely lost. Not only a random girl had appeared on the volcano area, but also a boy as well. The video of the volcano area was shut down by Nakashima, in order to not raise suspicion of "invaders".

"Hey, wasn't that Hiraki the one who popped out last? Shuzo was on the edge of his seat.

"Now that you mention it, he did look like Hiraki-oniichan." Ayu tilted her head a bit.

"He didn't look like him, it was the real him. You can tell by his ahoge." Youko responded.

"Still though, I thought he wasn't on the championship." Shuzo scratched his head.

"Well, let's figure that out later. Look! The camera is all on Mitchie now!" Youko put her hands on her cheeks.

"Youko-san..."

 ** _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_**

"So wait, this guy is a remnant of the Xyz forces?" Hiraki was now raising his hand in confusion. He took another look at Dennis.'This guy looks more like a clown with those clothes.'

"I'm telling you guys, you got the wrong person!" Dennis stepped back.

Serena was furious at this point."Stop messing around! If you won't start, then I will!" She activated her duel disk.

Hiraki got a bit closer to her. "Hey, can I ask you something? He whispered.

"What?" She replied somehow irritated.

"Do you think you could go easy on Yuzu over there?" Hiraki pointed at Yuzu with his eyes.

Serena turned to face him. "You're asking me to go easy?!" Hiraki raised his hands in defeat. "You've got some nerve to ask me that."

"Look, leave her to me so you can take on our real target, sounds fair?

"Fine, do whatever you want." She turned to face Dennis again.

"Yuzu, let's have a little duel." Hiraki tried to sound convincing.

"A duel? But you're not even in the Battle Royale." Yuzu explained.

"Please? It's just a friendly duel, no worries."

Yuzu thought about it for a second and replied."Alright, but you got a lot of explaining to do afterwards!" She activated her duel disk.

"Yeah, he does." Serena said suddenly.

"Man, this really isn't my day today." Hiraki activated his duel disk and so did Dennis.

"You're not the only one." Dennis sounded rather optimistic about this, which made me get a bit nervous.

"Duel!" Serena and Dennis announced.

 **Serena vs Dennis LP: 4000**

Hiraki turned to face Yuzu, who still looked a bit lose at the situation at hand.

'I must distract her as much as possible. I really don't want her to see what we're up to...'

"Daydreaming again I see." Yuzu giggled. "It's been a while since we had a duel. Let's make the most of it."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!"

"Duel!" We both yelled in unison.

 **Hiraki vs Yuzu LP: 4000**

"Alright then, I'll start this off by summoning my Cyberdark Edge from my hand!" I set my monster on my field."Then, I'll set a card face down. Your move."

 **Cyberdark Edge Level 4, Machine, Dark, ATK:800, DEF:800**

"Here goes! Draw!" Yuzu drew her card and showed it to him. "When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come on down, Solo The Melodious Songstress!

 **Solo The Melodious Songstress Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000**

"Next, when I control a "Melodious" monster, I can special summon Canon The Melodious Diva from my hand in attack mode!" Another one of her monsters appeared on the field.

 **Canon The Melodious Diva Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK:1400, DEF:2000**

"Nice field you go there."Hiraki smirked."But do you really think you can just beat me like this?"

"Just watch!" Yuzu said with confidence."Next, I'll release both of my monsters on the field to advance summon!"Yuzu's monsters dissipated, only to be replaced with a lady wearing a purple dress.

 **Shopina The Melodious Maestra Level 7, Fairy, Light, ATK:2300, DEF:1700**

"And that's not all because I use Shopina's effect! I can add one "Melodious" card from my graveyard to my hand!" Yuzu grabbed the card and smiled."You're in for it this time Hiraki, because I activate the spell card Polymerization! Now, I'll use Shopina and Canon, from my hand, to fusion summon!"

"Fusion summon..."Hiraki rubbed his hand on his chin." Fusion summon? FUSION SUMMON?!" He yelled in astonishment.

"Supreme prodigy! Nobel resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon!"Now, on stage! The song of passion! Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir!"

 **Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir Level 7, Fairy, Light, ATK:1900, DEF: 2000**

"Amazing, I didn't think you were capable of using fusion summon!" He said in disbelief.

"A lot of stuff happened while you were away. All of us got a lot stronger and we'll continue to do so no matter what!" Yuzu announced."Now, Bloom Prima's ATK increase by 300 for each fusion material used of its fusion materials!"

Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir ATK:2500

"No way! It has 2500 ATK?!" He looked again at his little monster with only 800 and sweat dropped.

"Battle! Bloom Prima, attack Cyberdark Edge!" Her monster then fired what it appeared to be sound waves at my monster. Hiraki covered his ears for the high pitched sound as his monster was destroyed.

Hiraki LP: 2700

"That's not all, Bloom Prima can attack twice per battle face! Go Bloom Prima, attack Hiraki directly!" Yuzu's monster fired another sound wave at Hiraki, but he acted quick this time.

"I activate my trap card, **power wall**!" Hiraki raised his hand as the trap revealed itself."With this, I can reduce the battle damage by 100 for each card I send from my deck to the graveyard." Hiraki then got a hold of his deck with his hand and threw it in the air, making a shield block the attack that was coming to him.  
"Since I discarded 25 cards, battle damage is reduced to 0."

"No way, to think you would actually go as far as to destroy your own deck like that." Yuzu stated in a rather sad tone. 'Maybe this is part of his strategy...?'

"Don't worry Yuzu, everything will make sense in my next turn, you'll see." Hiraki reassured.

"Really? Well, I end my turn then. Show me how strong you've gotten, Hiraki!"

"My pleasure. Draw!" Hiraki drew his card and placed it on his left hand. He checked his duel disk to see the cards he sent to the graveyard, and grinned.

"I activate the spell card known as Revoke Fusion! I'll be sending one monster from my extra deck to the graveyard and special summon a monster from my hand that it's listed as one of its materials!" Hiraki took Cyber End Dragon from his extra deck and sent it to the graveyard."From my hand, I'll special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

 **Cyber Dragon Level 5, Machine, Light, ATK:2100, DEF:1600**

"Following that, I'll activate the spell card Cyberdark Impact!This allows me to return Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark keel and Cyberdark Horn back to my deck from my hand or my graveyard, to special summon a "Cyberdark Dragon" from my extra deck! This special summon is treated as a Fusion Summon!" Hiraki exclaimed, raising his hands into the air as his 3 Cyberdark monsters apeared behind him."Edge! Horn! Keel! Return to me! And Unleash the ultimate bond between Machine and Dragon! FUSION SUMMON! Disintegrate everything in your path!Come down! Cyberdark Dragon!

A new Cyberdark appeared on the field. This one had a mixed of all three previous Cyberdark monsters.

 **Cyberdark Dragon Level 8, Machine, Dark, ATK:1000, DEF:1000**

"Huh? Only 1000 ATK? But that's not even close to my Bloom Prima." Yuzu stated.

"We'll see about that. I activate Cyberdark Dragon's special ability! When this monster is special summoned, I can then equip one Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard to my Cyberdark and it gains its ATK. I choose my Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber End Dragon then appeared on the field and was surrounded by Cyberdark's tentacles.

 **Cyberdark Dragon ATK: 5000**

"Not only that, my monster also gains 100 ATK for each monster in my graveyard. As of right now, I discarded 25 into my graveyard due to Power Wall's effect, 17 of them were monsters.

 **Cyberdark Dragon ATK: 6700**

"A-an attack of 6700?!" Yuzu yelled, her eyes widened in shock.

"Here it comes! Battle! Cyberdark Dragon will attack Boom Prima The Melodious Choir! Dark Evolution Burst!" Cyberdark Dragon, using Cyber End Dragon's power, fired a beam of white and black energy towards Yuzu's monster. The attack completely disintegrated it, causing Yuzu to fall on the floor due to the impact. At the time, Serena had already defeated Dennis as well, as she was now approaching him to card him.

 **Yuzu LP: 0**

 **Winner: Hiraki!**

"A worthless opponent. What about you?"She asked

"Well, I enjoyed it. Though I wish it had lasted a bit more." Hiraki put his hands behind his head.

"At least one of us had an interesting match." She sounded annoyed.

"Yeah well it's no-" Before Hiraki could finish, the Obelisk Force showed up out of nowhere. "Oh...no"

They all started laughing."Isn't that the kid from the Secondary Union? I guess the rumors were true after all." Red said while turning to Yellow."Pay up."

"Damn it! You just screwed me over, kid! I'll take my sweet time with you before I card you." Yellow Cursed

"Stop it!" They all turned to Green, who stepped forward."The orders from The Professor were very clear, bring him back to him as well as Serena."

"Orders from The Professor?" Serena asked outloud, then turned to Hiraki, who was now slightly shaking.

"You think I'm just going to step aside and let you take her, you bastards?!" Hiraki yelled in frustration.

Before anything else happened, a some granede was thrown in the middle of both sides. Two ninja-looking people appeared and took Yuzu, Serena, and Hiraki out of there. Once the smoke cleared, the Obelisk Force was greeted by a group of duelists, known as the Youth Team. A fight between both sides was about to start.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-oh-**_

"Hey...are you okay? Can you hear me?" Dennis heard a distant voice, which then came closer and closer."Wakey wakey, Dennis."

Dennis opened his eyes and took a look around."This is...the volcano area? That girl who looked like Yuzu defeated me and then..."Dennis then turned to the a young man standing right beside him."Oh my, I sure didn't expect to see you here of all places."He chuckled. The young man started walking to the edge of the building they were currently on, looking down at the duel between the Obelisk Force and the Youth Team. The young man had messy shoulder-length dark grey hair, crimson eyes and pale skin. He was wearing cropped black jacket, underneath that was a dark-red and olive green scoop-neck shirt with its sleeves folded over the cuffs of the jacket. He was also wearing black jeans with black low heeled shoes, tied with red shoelaces.

"Yeah, I was just passing by and decided to say hello." The person responded in a rather calm tone.

Dennis got up and went over to where the young man was standing."As far as I can tell, this place has a heck of a lot of opportunities for entertainment, Evan. But before that, how have you been? Dennis turned his head to face Evan.

"Everything is going smoothly , though Heartland doesn't offer as much of a challenge anymore so it kinda gets a bit boring."Evan smiled. A gentle smiled, yet it somehow looked turned around and started walking off."We better get going, Yuri is on his way. We don't want to make him wait, do we?"He slightly turned his face to the right.

Dennis responded with a winked and followed him."Of course not, what kind of entertainer makes his audience wait?"

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"Hey! Let me go already, you stupid ninja!" Serena was arguing with the ninja in Red, though he didn't seem to pay attention to her."I didn't need your help, so why did you interfere?! Let me go already!" A bit annoyed, the ninja put her down and she backed away a few steps. The blue ninja also put down Hiraki, who wasn't either talking nor facing them. Yuzu looked at him with concerned, but Serena's constant arguments didn't let her pay attention to him.

Hiraki looked back at the way they came from and lowered his head to look at his right hand."Could I have protected her back then?"He murmured to himself."Was I really going to duel all of them by myself? I know she's a way better duelist than I am, but what if she loses? What if she loses and is left vulnerable? Am I really able to step up and protect her if needed?" He gritted his teeth, thinking of all the things that could have happned to them.  
"The Professor ordered them to capture me alive...then it means he's still-" Hiraki realized someone was shaking him. He looked up and saw that Yuzu was yelling his name."Oh...hey Yuzu..."

"Don't you "hey" me!"Yuzu scolded him. She then looked worried and got a hold of his shoulders."Hiraki, what's going on? Please...tell me. We're friends...right?"

"Of course we are Yuzu, don't ever doubt that. You and the others are dear friends for me."He then stayed silent, as if he was collecting his thoughts and finding the best way to confess where he really came from."Alright, might as well go all out."

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

After a while, Hiraki and Serena announced their reason for coming over to Standard. Yuzu was speechless after finding out that Hiraki was indeed from the Fusion Dimension and not from here as he previously stated when they met him. Yuzu explained to them what is really happening, revealing the purpose of both Kurosaki and Yuto, which was to save Ruri. She also explained the atrocities that Academia has done, tormenting and carding the people from XYZ as if was all a game for them. Serena was shocked, but Hiraki looked even more distraught at the news. They both agreed to go and check with Kurosaki if what Yuzu said was true.

"I've got an idea, let's swap clothes!" Yuzu suggested.

"Clothes?" Serena asked a bit lost at this suggestion.

"Well, it'd be a hastle if you were found by Academia before you got to Kurosaki, right?" Yuzu explained in a cheery tone. While they were discussing this, Hiraki was still thinking about what Yuzu said about Academia's actions.

'That...that can't be...It just doesn't add up! Damn it!' He cursed in his head. Before going on about this a bit more, he saw from the corner of his eye as Serena was about to take off her clothes in front them. He's face got red, and he covered his eyes in embarassment. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?! He yelled. Fortunaly, Yuzu grabbed her hand and dragged her over behind a rock.

"We're gonna change alright?" Yuzu told both Hiraki and the blue ninja, whose name was Tsukikage.

"Understood."Tsukikage replied.

"Ye-yeah..." Hiraki sat on the floor, trying to forget what he was about to see.'This isn't the first time, damn it! How many times do I have to tell you that a girl shouldn't do that in front of guys!' He thought angrily.

After waiting a for a while, both of them came out wearing each other's attires.

"Kurosaki wasn't in the volcano or the jungle area. All that's left is..."

"The Ancient Ruins!" They both nodded and noticed that Hiraki was standing still, looking flushed."What's with you? Are you feeling sick?"

"It's just...you look really cute in that outfit."He confessed, looking down at the floor.

"What are y-you saying? Don't say things like that out of nowhere you idiot!" Serena had a slight blush on her face and was now punching him on his right arm.

"You guys didn't tell me you were dating." Yuzu started giggling, making both of them look at her.

"We're not!" They yelled in unison. Serena grabbed Hiraki by the shoulder."Come on, let's go!"

"Yes, yes." Hiraki waved bye to Yuzu and ran after Serena.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-oh-**_

"Interesting, looks like those two are heading to the Ancient Ruins." Dennis remarked. Him and Evan were spying on the group.

"To think that both of our targets are here in standard." Evan chuckled."Looks like Lady Luck is smiling upon us." Just then, a bright light shined behind them.

"What's this?" Dennis said amuzed."It's you? We were was getting tired of waiting...Yuri"

A boy appeared in front of the duo. He was wearing all purple with a red cape. His hair was two-toned, violet with pink underneath-his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards.

"Hello there." Yuri looked at Evan and raised an eyebrow."I'm surprised to see you're here. Shouldn't you be in XYZ right now?"

Evan closed his eyes and smiled."Yes. I decided to stick around here for a bit and found Dennis here already with the two we're looking for."

"They're over there. See? I've already...huh? Dennis saw as Yuzu was surrounded by the Obelisk Force."She's surrounded already...Ah, jeez."

Yuri and Evan made their way over to Dennis to get a look at the situation."What are they doing here?" Yuri asked puzzled."Professor only gave me the orders to capture and bring back Hiragi Yuzu."

"Yes, a good question. But the answer is rather simple." Dennis pointed out."Yuzu and Serena have exchanged clothes, so the Obelisk Force are probably thinks they're going for the right person. They're look-alikes, just like Yuya-kun and you."

"And who is that? Yuya-kun?" Yuri demanded.

"I keep telling you, the guy from this dimension who looks just like..." Dennis was interrupted by some screams coming their way. "Huh?"

 **That settles it for Chapter 3. I've been thinking of maybe giving Hiraki some pendulum cards that are related to Cyber Dragons but I don't have a clue on how to go about it xD. Well if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow and likes this fanfiction. Any tips or any ideas that you guys have are welcome. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Search For The Truth**_

"Well, that was easy." Yuri sighed in disappointment. He had just defeated and carded both Olga and Halil easily and was now looking bored.

Evan began walking towards him with his arms open."Come on, Yuri-kun, you still got your prize, right? I thought carding people was the thing you love the most?"

Yuri turned to face Evan, who was still smiling at him."Maybe. Well, I must get on with my task." He began to walk away.

Dennis waved goodbye to Yuri and turned to Evan."Aren't you going to follow him?" Dennis questioned.

Evan took a penny out of his pocket and tossed it high in the air."Heads." He watched as the coin began to descend, and caught it with his right hand. As predicted, it landed on heads."Oh? Looks like I made the right call. I guess I'm just going to watch as everything goes."

Dennis was still amazed at his friend's luck. For him, this wasn't the first time he witnessed it himself.

"Well, I better get to the others then, see you later!" Dennis exclaimed as both of them departed.

Evan thought of how things might turn out for Standard.'Will it be obliterated? Will they all be enslaved?'The thoughts kept coming to him. He suddenly tripped on a rock, making him fall on his face hard."Jeez...how clumsy of rather unlucky I must be."He chuckled.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Hiraki and Serena were walking to the Ancient Ruins. Both of them were eager to know if what Yuzu had told them was true. Hiraki yawned. It was fairly late, around midnight or something.

'Well, at least I slept for a bit over at the infirmary. Otherwise I'd be completely wasted.'He then turned to see Serena, who had kept quiet the entire time.'I don't think she has had any rest. Maybe I should do something.'He wondered. A few steps ahead, he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked him.

"Do you want me to piggyback you?" Hiraki asked bluntly with a straight face. Serena stepped back, confused at what he just said.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?! Don't get weird with me! Otherwise, I'll beat you up!" She growled.

"No, no! You misunderstood me. I just thought you were tired and could use a break." He held his hands in front of him since she was way too close.

She got closer, looking at him in anger."Do you think I need to be taken care of? I can handle myself just fine! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't!"

"No, listen!" Hiraki then cleared his voice."I had a bit of resting back at the infirmary. But I'd bet you haven't taken a break at all, have you? I just thought it was unfair for me to be the only one who slept comfortably while you were working non-stop."

Serena took a moment to processed Hiraki's statement, and closed her eyes."I know you didn't mean anything by it Hiraki, you're not that kind of person." She rubbed her eyes a bit."A break doesn't sound too bad right now." Hiraki smiled at her, finally not being stubborn for a change.

He got on one knee and bent the other one. Serena went behind him and climbed on his back and put her arms around his neck. He felt a bit nervous since he felt her chest pressing against his back. He tried his best to ignore that and got up to start walking.

Hiraki laughed a bit."You know, this reminds me back when we used to train together. You used to yell at me a lot when cried or got on your you know, it never really bothered me.I mean sure, you are kinda harsh at times but you never pushed me away."

"Of course not. Even though you're hard headed, you're a good duelist. You've gotten a lot stronger over the years. Also, you seemed miserable by yourself." Serena recalled as well, then looked at him in concern."Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He replied somehow unsure.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Serena reassured him."About what Yuzu said..."

"..."Hiraki couldn't really find the words to express what he felt.

"You trained so much, I just feel like you must be upset to find out about this."

"Yeah...It's just...I don't want to hurt other people. If what she's saying is true then...I've been living a lie this entire time." He gritted his teeth in both sadness and anger.

Serena rested her head on his shoulder making him blushed."Don't think about it that way. We haven't confirmed it yet, so it's too soon to get any conclusions. But whatever happens, we'll just continue going forward as we promised." Hiraki was going to say something else but he realized she had fallen asleep. Her words echoed in his head, making

him realized that maybe she's not wrong. Thee continued walking ahead, hoping to find Kurosaki to clear his mind.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Yugo was in the Arctic Zone, currently in a duel with Evan. While Yugo had his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on the field, Evan wasn't faced at all. He himself had a strong monster as well and was about to make his move.

 **Yugo LP: 1300**

 **Evan LP: 2900**

"Let's finish this, shall we? I draw!" Evan drew his card, but just then his duel disk's alarm went off."Oh? Is it time already? A shame...I actually wanted to know how much hope you have in saving your dear Rin." Evan scoffed.

"You're kidding! You're leaving in the middle of a duel?!" Yugo snapped."I won't let you run away, you bastard! Where did you take Rin?!"

"I activate the Spell Card, Solar Reflection." As soon as Evan activated said card, a purple light shined brightly. Yugo was forced to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, Evan was gone and the duel had ended.

"Damn it!" Yugo accelerated forward, bearing in mind that one of the guys who took Rin had just vanished in his face.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

It was morning by the time Hiraki and Serena reached the Ancient was about to go up the stairs but was stopped by Serena who was waking up.

"Morning." He smiled.

Serena yawned and rubbed her eyes before replying."Good morning. You can put me down. I'll walk from here."

"Yes, ma'am." Hiraki put her down. Both of them stared at the stairs."Well...here we go."

Once they climbed to the top, they were surprised to see a duel going on.

"This is the end!" Sora cried maniacally."Go, battle!" Frightfur Scissor Tiger, attack Force Strix! Send Kurosaki...the XYZ remnant to his grave!"

"Kurosaki?!" Serena thought out aloud.

"Yeah, and he's in serious trouble." Hiraki remarked. Scissor Tiger cut Force Strix in half, creating an explosion that sent Kurosaki flying across the noticed that Serena was standing right in the middle of the way, so he pushed her aside to take the impact.

"Hiraki?!" Serena called after him. Kurosaki crashed into Hiraki, causing both of them to roll down the stairs.

Hiraki instinctively got a hold of his shoulder."Fuck! I think it's dislocated." He groaned in pain. Soon enough he remembered that Kurosaki had fallen down too and went to assist him.

"Those are horrible injuries." Serena stated. Kurosaki looked more in pain since he took most of the impact.

"Get out of the way Yuzu. Kurosaki is the prey I've hunted!" Sora whined.

Hiraki stood up and faced the boy, instantly remembering having seen him before."You are...Sora, right?"

"You know this guy?"Serena looked over her shoulder at Hiraki.

"Yeah, I've seen him a couple of times alright. He's dangerous." Hiraki stated. Serena nodded and activated her duel disk.

"Wait, are you Serena?!" Sora gasped.

"Magic Card: Luna Eclipse! The field is enveloped in darkness!" Soon enough, a black mist appeared and covered them to give them time to escape.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora ran after them.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

In the Volcano Area, Serena was running ahead of the 2 other boys, who couldn't keep up with her due to their injuries. Kurosaki felt the pain intensifying, making him fall down on his knees.

Serena ran next to him."Hey, are you okay?"

Just as this happened, Sora appeared behind them walking casually."Hey, can you just let me finish that guy off? You're only going to get hurt too!

"Crap, looks like there's no other choice then." Hiraki tried to move his arm to activate his duel disk, but his dislocated shoulder wasn't helping him. Luckily, Tsukikage and Hikage showed up to aid them. While Hikage got in a duel with Sora, Tsukikage helped the other 3 run away as quickly as possible. However, they were stopped by the Obelisk force, who were sent by Dennis.

"Serena-sama" One of them called out."Please do not resist."

"We've been tasked to bring you back."

"You'll have to take me by force then." Serena replied angrily. Kurosaki, Tsukikage and Hiraki stepped in front of her protectively.

"Then you leave us no choice." Yellow, Green and Red activated their duel disk as the others did too.

"Duel." Everyone declared.

 **Red, Green, Yellow vs Serena, Kurosaki, Hiraki, Tsukikage LP: 4000 each**

Kurosaki was about to go first, but Tsukikage stopped him."I shall initiate! My turn! I summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu from my hand!"

 **Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Level 4, Warrior, Dark, ATK:1500, DEF:100**

"I set three cards and end my turn." Tsukikage declared. Red stepped forward, ready to take his turn.

"My turn!"He drew his card and instantly revealed it." I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 3, Machine, Earth, ATK:1000, DEF:10** 0

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, this card can deal 600 points of damage!Hound Flame!" Red's monster fired a torrent of flames at Tsukikage.

"I activate the Continuous Trap: Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Dousing!I negate all effect damage under 800!" Tsukikage explained.

"Then I will activate the Magic Card Fusion from my hand!" I fuse the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound on my field and the two in my hand for a total of three Hunting Hounds!" Red stated, his 3 monsters were absorbed by the fusion vortex to form a new creature." Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits!Flock together and become one with power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hunting Hound!

 **Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hunting Hound Level 7, Machine, Earth, ATK:1800, DEF:1000**

"Battle!" Red declared but was Tsukikage was far from done himself.

"Before that!"Tsukikage interrupted."I activate the Continuous Trap: Barrier Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows! During my opponent's turn, I can pay half my LP to end my opponents' Battle Phase!"

"What?!"

 **Tsukikage LP: 2000**

"You..." Kurosaki breathed.

"Compared to your wounds, this is nothing." Tsukikage reassured him.

"I set two cards and end my turn."Red finished.

Green took his turn."I activate Polymerization! I fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds from my hand! Fusion Summon!Fusion Summon! Come forth!Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hunting Hound!

 **Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hunting Hound Level 7, Machine, Earth, ATK:1800, DEF:1000**

"Battle!"

"I pay half my life and end the Battle Phase with Barrier Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows!" Again, Tsukikage embraced himself for the shock wave as his life was cut in half again.

 **Tsukikage LP: 1000**

Yellow, as expected, activated Polymerization as well to fusion summon yet another Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hunting Hound. Hiraki narrowed his eyes. And again, Tsukikage paid half his LP to end the battle phase once more.

 **Tsukikage LP: 500**

"Damn it! I set one card and end my turn!" Yellow stated,

"Why are you going so far?" Serena asked rather concerned

"It is all according to plan!" Tsukikage replied."My brother, Hikage, fended off the intruders with the brilliance of the sun, and I, like the moon, protected us and stalled the enemy."

"Then all that's left is me..."Serena stepped in front of Shun, much to his surprise.

"My turn! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Serena announced, making Shun flinched at the card that has caused so much pain in his dimension."I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness!Butterfly with violet poison!Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!Fusion Summon! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer Level 7, Beast-Warrior, Dark, ATK:2400, DEF:2000**

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card: Moonbeam Fragrance! It allows me to special summon one "Moonlight" monster from my graveyard. I special summon Moonlight Blue Cat!"

 **Moonlight Blue Cat Level 4, Beast-Warrior, Dark, ATK:1600, DEF:1200**

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the ATK of one other "Moonlight" monster for the rest of this turn! I target Cat Dancer!"Serena stated.

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK:4800**

"I activate Cat Dancer's effect! By Releasing Blue cat, it can now attack every monster on my opponent's field twice! I attack Triple-Bite Hunting Hound with Cat Dancer!

"That won't work." Red activated his trap."Trap Card: Fusion Dispersal activate!

"What?! Fusion Dispersal?!" Serena gasped.

"I can revert one attacking Fusion Monster my opponent controls into its fusion materials..."Cat dancer was then separated back into Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly."...then end the Battle Phase and deal damage equal to the ATK of the Fusion Material with the highest ATK!

Serena was sent back a few meters, covering herself from the impact.

 **Serena LP:2400**

"Serena!" Hiraki called out after her. Hiraki turned to go to her, but she stopped him before he did so.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She composed herself. Hiraki clenched his fists in anger, feeling incompetent.

"Too bad, but we fully comprehend your deck. You don't have any options left!" Red laughed.

"I end my turn!"

"You're facing us now!" Mitchie and Teppei came out of nowhere, activating their duel disks.

"Intrusion Penalty:2000 LP!" Their duel disks announced, instantly shocking them with with electricity.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

In the halls of Academia, Evan was leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed. Footsteps could be heard from his right, getting closer by the minute, until a girl came out of the shadows. She was wearing a black cardigan over a white dress shirt and a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces.

"Glad you could make it, Seiko."Evan greeted her.

"I heard you went to Standard. I hope you had a good time." Seiko smiled back."Though I also heard Yuri went as well along with Dennis. Dennis apparently is going to act as a spy while Yuri was supposed to capture some girl."

Evan gritted his teeth. A thought came to his head but he forced himself to calm down. Hate suddenly turned into love and admiration toward this girl."I had an encountered with a duelist from the Synchro dimension. He's someone I met in the past when we assisted Yuri in capturing this Rin girl." Seiko's eyes widened but then she suddenly looked bored.

"That dork? He just doesn't know when to give up! Oh my lovely Rin, where are you? If I could only use my head instead of my instincts then maybe I could be competent enough to save you!"Seiko kept making faces, mocking Yugo. She then crossed her arms under her chest."So, did you beat him?"

Evan hummed before replying with a slight smile."Nope, my alarm went off indicating that I had to be somewhere else.I was going back to XYZ but I came here before going."

"Ya know, I was thinking of maybe doing something else. The Professor gave me word that we might get a new member soon!" Seiko started jumping happily."Isn't it wonderful?"

Evan got off the whole and put his hands inside his pockets."A new member?"

Seiko put her hands on her hips."That's right. You guys are missing something and I believe this new member might prove to be it! Though, I have to do something first."

"What would that be?"Evan asked in curiosity.

"There's someone from the Secondary Union called Hiraki Sotari. I've known him for a long time but he never seemed to notice me. He was always about Serena and Serena! He's the first boy who actually turned me down!"She suddenly grabbed a hold of her chest."I mean, who doesn't want some of this?!"

"I can't imagine."Evan put his hand behind his head sheepishly."But what about him?"

"The Professor told me that he needs him out of the picture to get Serena. Well, to be more precise, he needs him defeated." Seiko narrowed her eyes and huffed."Frankly, I wanted him gone. If I can't have him, then no one should."

"Will you be needing our assistance?"

"Nope, I got some guys for that. I'll be sending you to Synchro soon enough, but for now these guys I hired should do the trick. Well, I better be off now! My manicure session starts in five minutes! See you later dear!" Seiko sped off running, leaving Evan standing there by himself.

"Seiko, I adore you yet I hate you. This feeling of chaos I want to feel and the feeling of order is just making me go insane.I am a slave to your cause, as the other Unifiers of Chaos are." He began laughing aloud, his laugh echoed throughout the empty halls.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Back in the Volcano Area, Mitchie and Teppei were both defeated and carded as soon as they only that, Sawatari and Gongenzaka had joined in as well.

 **Serena LP:1200**

 **Tsukikage LP:250**

 **Hiraki LP: 2000**

 **Sawatari LP:1000**

 **Kurosaki LP:2000**

 **Gongenzaka LP:2000**

'Isn't there anything I can do? Everyone will lose and be carded if this keeps up!'Hiraki gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Oi, oi, these guys are really tough, aren't they?"A rather cheery voice echoed in his head.

'Huh?'Next thing Hiraki knew, he was once again deep inside his mind."Kumai, is that you? What are you doing here all of a sudden? I thought I could only see you in my dreams." Hiraki said.

"Now, didn't Ms. Sotari tell you? I am a product of your fears! Which means, you're afraid right now!" Kumai explained.

"I...I just don't know what to do. I want to do something to teach this jerks a lesson! But I can't at my current level...I'm still too weak..."Hiraki bit his lower lip.

"If you want power, I can help you with that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hiraki turned to face Kumai.

"I can provide you with some power so you can beat this fools up. You are mad, aren't you? They came to get Serena and take her away. Not only that, they actually had the guts to hurt her." Kumai remarked.

Hiraki clenched his fist and looked at Kumai with determination in his eyes."If you can help me, please do so!"

Kumai extended his arm toward Hiraki."Then we have a deal. We are friends after all!"

Hiraki accepted the hand shake."Yes! Yes we are."

Back in the duel, Gongenzaka had set the pendulum scale, and managed to successfully summoned 2 of his Superheavy Samurai Nusuto and one Hikyaku."I activate Nusuto's e-"

"Stop right there." Gongenzaka stopped in his tracks and looked at Hiraki. A dark aura was surrounding him and he had his head facing down on the floor so his eyes weren't visible."I'll take it from here..."He spoke sinisterly.

"Hi-Hiraki...Alright. I, the man Gongenzaka, shall trust you. I end my turn."

The Obelisk Force began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Is this a joke? Are you really going to "take it from here"?!" Red put a hand on his belly as he kept laughing.

"And here I thought you wouldn't even be in the duel because you were too scared, you lowlife!" Green spat at him.

"You made it easier for us to capture your dear Serena and get her back to the Professor. I'm sure he'll be happy to get her back." Yellow taunted.

The dark aura increased in size, making the others look in shock.

"Hiraki? Hiraki-kun?" Serena wanted to go to him but her feet wouldn't move. Something just felt off.

" **You filthy animals**..."Hiraki finally raised his head, revealing that his green were eyes shining intensely."You dare to strike your fangs at me?" Hiraki spoke coldly, giving his oponents a murderous glare." **I shall punish you accordingly for this audacity! I will offer no mercy and no forgiveness to any of you.** " He took a hold of his deck.

" **It's my turn!** "Hiraki drew hard, creating a dark shock-wave." **When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon my Cyber Dragon.** "

 **Cyber Dragon Level 5, Machine, Light, ATK:2100, DEF:1600**

"W-what's with him all of a sudden?" Red took a step back.

"I **then summon Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode. This card is treated as a "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field! Next I activate the Spell Card: Machine Duplication! I can special summon another 2 Cyber Dragon Cores from my deck to the field!"**

 **Cyber Dragon Core Level 2, Machine, Light, ATK:400, DEF:1500**

Hiraki raised his hand into the sky." **I shall summon a monster that will make this very Earth...no...this very dimension tremble in fear and send it into the depths of hell! I will use Contact Fusion using all Machine-Type monsters on the field, using my Cyber Dragon as the main core!** " The three monsters the Obelisk Force controlled were pulled by Cyber Dragon which was up in the sky, attracting all Machine monsters like magnets.

Even Gongenzaka's monsters were absorbed as well with Hiraki's Cyber Core Dragons.

"What?!This is impossible!" The Obelisk Force looked in fear as the fusion began to take place.

" **Overpowering the strong through shear brutality, the machines become one to crush all who stand in their path! Joining in battle the spear of darkness is forged! Fusion Summon! Appear from the very gates of Hell! Level 8! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!** "

 **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Level 8, Machine, Dark, ATK:0, DEF:0**

Hiraki pointed his fist towards the Obelisk Force." **Chimeratech gains 1000 ATK for each Fusion Material used to Special Summon it! My 4 Cyber Dragons, Gongenzaka's 3 Superheavy Samurais and 3 of your dirty dogs! It goes for a total of 10,000!** "

 **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon ATK: 10,000**

"No way!" Green yelled.

"Hiraki..." Gongenzaka couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hiraki!" Serena called out for him, but he didn't turn to face her. All he felt now was pure rage.

"Even so, next turn will be the end of you! Even if you take one of us out, our combo will send YOU to hell!" Yellow cried.

"There will be no next turn. This ends here." Hiraki's brown hair became spikier."Chimeratech can attack up to the number of its Fusion Materials."

"What?!" The Obelisk Forced cried in unison.

"Battle! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon will attack all of you directly! Evolution Result Artillery-Ten shots!" As requested, 10 Cyber Dragon heads came out of Chimeratech, each of them firing attacks constantly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The Obelisk Force screamed in pain and they were sent flying really hard onto the floor.

 **Red LP:0**

 **Yello LP:0**

 **Green LP:0**

 **Winners: Serena, Hiraki, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage!**

"Alright! He did it!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"He's really come a long way."Gongenzaka smiled at his friend's progress.

Hiraki began walking towards the defeated Obelisk Force, who were backing away from him in fear."Huh? Hey, Hiraki!"

"S-stay away!" Yellow screaming.

" **As promised, I won't show any mercy to those who dare to bark like mongrels. The dimensions are backwards, soon enough you will all suffer the pain of the new coming.** " Hiraki prepared his Duel Disk, with the intention of carding the 3 of them. Serena ran to him, hugging from behind.

"Stop it, Hiraki! This isn't like you! You said you didn't want to hurt anyone, remember? Get a hold of yourself!" Serena kept trying to calm him down. Hiraki began to breathe heavily, his eyes returning back to their normal green color. The Obelisk Force took advantage of this and teleported back to Academia.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I lost control like that. I guess I'm just stressed out."He sighed. Serena let him go, the of them faced each other when suddenly everything around them went back to normal, due to the Battle Royale being over.

"Gongenzaka!' Yuya called down from below. He then noticed Serena and thought she was Yuz."Yuzu!" Mieru, who was being carried by Dennis, woke up and grew mad at the sight of "Yuzu".

"Hiragi Yuzu!" She got off Dennis's back."You were making moves on another guy while seducing Darling!" She protested.

"Is this for real?" Hiraki made a poker face.

"I'm not Yuzu." Serena spoke.

"Then where is Yuzu?!" Yuya asked worriedly.

"I looked, but all I found was this girl..." Dennis pointed at Mieru.

"Don't tell me!"Yuya looked at Sora, who then hurried and teleported back to Academia."Sora!"

"I saw all of your Duels."A voice came from above who Yuya and Hiraki recognized instantly.

"Akaba Reiji!"They both said. Akaba Reiji appeared above the others.

"You came at a good time! I chased out that Academia bunch just like you told me to!" Sawatari explained."I guess this makes me one of your Lancers now!"

"Lancers?" Gongenzaka asked. "What's that?"

Sawatari then narrowed his eyes."It's about how this Battle Royale was a selection exam for them!"

"Exam?!" Yuya echoed.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

Hiraki was laying on his bed, looking at Chimeratech Fortress same card that helped him with a seemingly "impossible" duel against the Obelisk Force. As of now, him along with the others were now part of the "Lancers", a group of duelists that were assembled to fight in the Fusion Dimension by Akaba Reiji.

"Damn him...to think he can just tell us to do whatever he wants." Hiraki cursed closed is eyes, focusing on trying to find a certain someone inside of his head."You can come out, I won't yell at you, Kumai."

Kumai appeared out of thin air with his hands covering his face."Are you not mad?"

"No. I just have some of all, how did you do that? How are you able to give me power?" Hiraki asked inside of his head.

"That's easy!" Kumai sang, revealing his face."As I said before, I am representing your fears and insecurities. It is possible to turn fear into power!" Kumai explained.

"Turn fear into power? So is that how you were able to make me stronger?" Hiraki raised an eyebrow.

"That is correct! Though I might have gone overboard with the amount of power I put into reminds me though, why didn't you go watch Yuya's duel against Reiji?"

I just wanted some time alone...to think things through. Besides, they're probably already done with it. Not only that, they even went ahead and told the entire city about the war that's coming!"

Kumai began circling around Hiraki."That makes sense. In that way, the Lancers can move around Standard without the need of worrying."

"Maybe, but still...to think it was all true."Tears began forming in Hiraki's eyes."So much pain and misery..."

"Relax, that's what the Lancers are for, right? To fight off the evil forces of Academia! Hiraki, this is your chance to prove yourself!" Kumai grabbed Hiraki's shoulders."But anyway, I want to ask you something." He giggled."Why didn't you invite Serena over to your house? I'm sure you both would have had a lot of intimate moments here."

Hiraki laughed, wiping his tears."Jeez, Kumai. You made me feel better all of a sudden. Thanks."

"There you go! All full of piss and vinegar, I'd say! You know, you better go and answer the doorbell, it's been ringing for a while."

"Huh?" Hiraki woke up. Kumai was right, the ringing kept going as if someone was really tired of waiting."Jeez, I'm coming I'm coming!" Hiraki opened the door and saw Serena standing outside."S-Serena? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you. Are you alright?" She tilted her head. Hiraki tried to remember something, but all he could remember now was something about dimensions.

' **The dimensions are backwards, soon enough you will all suffer the pain of the new coming.** 'Those words echoed in his shrugged it off as a side effect of Kumai's powers."Yeah, don't worry about it. I just said the first thing that came to my mind." He could see that Serena still wasn't buying what he was saying, so he decided to try to change the subject."Hey, I was just about to go out to get something to eat. You want to come along?"

Serena looked at him for a moment, thinking that maybe he just doesn't want to talk about what happened."Alright.I'm free for the day so might as well accept your offer."

"Great, I have a few places in mind. Since you're not from here and everything you probably don't know much about the city."They made their way out to the street, Hiraki acting as a tour guide. Hiraki literally explained every little place there was around his neighborhood which was a few stores and a library. Serena was rather impressed by Hiraki's independence. She also seemed to enjoy the tour, since a few places actually caught her was around noon that Hiraki decided they should probably take a lunch break,

so he took her to his favorite Cafe.

"Hello everyone!" Hiraki waved at the people inside. The cafe was pretty empty with the exception of a few customers.

"Hiraki-kun, you're back already?"The man on the desk wore the cafe's uniform, which consisted on black pants, black shoes along with a white shirt and a black vest. He had long white and tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes."Oh? And who is this young lady you brought along with you?"

"Right, this is Serena." He introduced her.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."She bowed down.

"The pleasure is all mine. So what can I get for you two?"Kuritsu asked.

"I want the same as always.I think Serena here is going to check the menu out since this is her first time here." Hiraki suggested. Both of them took their seats and Serena picked up the menu.

"I'd like to have some apple pie and coffee."Serena finally decided.

"Very well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or my employees." With that, Kiritsu went into the then kitchen. Suddenly, a couple of teenagers came through the door and approached them. The girl was wearing a maid costume. She had long purple hair that reached her waist and purple eyes. The boy was wearing the same uniform as Kuritsu. He had messy red hair that looked like an Afro. He was wearing sunglasses, but underneath were a pair of brown eyes.

"Rika and Jovan. What are you guys doing here?" Hiraki groaned internally.'This guys mean trouble.'

"Holy shit, he actually did it. He brought a girl over with him!"Jovan yelled out loud. Making a few people look at on the other hand, put her hand in his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! Don't yell like that!" She smacked him in the head."Sorry about that guys, my friend here is a little weird. My name is Rika and this dummy is Jovan."

"I'm Serena, nice to meet you." She greeted back.

"Oh, your hair looks so cute!" Rika's eyes sparkled."Are you guys on a date or something?"

"A date?" Serena echoed.

"Give it up, Rika, Hiraki would never be on a date with such a cute girl." Jovan got back up again. Rika looked at him annoyed, which caused him to step away from her. Hiraki then charged at Jovan, causing both of them to fall on the floor. While they wrestled, the girls just looked embarrassed by their behavior.

"How childish." Serena said, earning a nod from Rika.

"Tell me about it..."Rika covered her face.

"Settle down children. Here are your orders."Kiritsu came through the door.

Once everything had settled down, Hiraki and Serena were enjoying their lunch and having a nice chat.

"This is the best pie I've ever tasted!" Serena yelled suddenly. Hiraki chuckled and took a bite out of his sandwich."You really have been enjoying yourself here, haven't you?

"Yeah, I met so many wonderful people here in Standard. Everywhere I go there's always a new adventure waiting." Hiraki's face became serious."That's why I must do whatever I can to protect this dimension. That's why we became lancers."

"I agree with you. Tomorrow is the day we finally meet up with the others to make our move."

"Well, leaving that aside, there's a place I'd like to take you as well after this."Once they were done with their lunch, both of them waved goodbye but were stopped by Rika and Jovan at the entrance.

"Be careful you two. I heard what's going on and you better be ready for anything." Jovan put his hand on Hiraki's shoulder and whispered something."This girl is pure gold kid, you better make your move or I'll have to beat you up when you come back."

"S-shut up!" Hiraki said annoyed. Once again, they both began to wrestle each other.

"Serena-chan, take care of this little dummy for me, will ya? You know how men tend to be sometimes..."Rika looked at the duo, who were now biting each other's arms.

"I understand. Thank you." Serena and Rika smiled at each other.

"Have a safe trip!" Ritsu called out.

"Yes sir!" Hiraki gave a thumbs-up. They exited the cafe and crossed the street.

"They do look cute with each other, don't they?" Rika said happily.

"Too bad it ain't happening." Jovan bluntly stated, causing Rika to glare at him.

"You're so insensitive, you know that? You're just jealous!" Rika growled.

"Oh yeah? Just leave me alone, you witch.I have no intentions of being jealous!" Jovan snapped.

"Young love." Kiritsu laughed.

"It's not!" Both of them yelled in unison, a blush on their faced.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"You want us to take a picture?"Serena asked. It was sunset by the time Serena and Hiraki found a photo booth.

"That's right. I was thinking that maybe we can update this picture." Hiraki pulled out a Polymerization card with a picture of both of them when they were kids.

"You still...have that?"Serena murmured.

"Of course!"They got inside the photo booth. Hiraki inserted a coin to get the it smiled as brightly as he thought he looked funny like that, so she decided to go along with it.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Hiraki decided that maybe it was a good idea to take Serena home.

"I enjoyed our day together, Serena. I hope I didn't bore you to much." Hiraki chuckled.

Serena punched him in his arm."Idiot, I prefer spending the day with you than staying in a room doing nothing at all."

"Rude..."Hiraki narrowed his eyes."Still though, tomorrow is the day."

"Don't you get scared on me now."

"I'm not backing out."

"Good, that's the attitude of a true warrior!" They both stared at each other. Kumai was giggling inside Hiraki's head.

"Oh boy, just ask her out already." Kumai insisted.

"Serena, I gotta tell you something."Hiraki was now blushing. He felt his heart pumping harder and harder.

"Yeah? What is it?" Serena put her hands on her hips.

"I-I-I got to go! I'll see you later!" With that, Hiraki began sprinting towards his house, leaving a very puzzled Serena standing there.

"You retarded or something?! Holy crap mate, you're hopeless!" Kumai cursed. Hiraki ignored him and continue running without stopping.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"Shit!Shit! I'm so late!" Hiraki yelled. Right now, he was supposed to be attending a meeting hosted by Akaba Reiji but was now late. He was wearing a white shirt with a green tie, black jeans and red snickers. Once he got there, he literally kicked down the door, finding his comrades already inside.

"Look who decided to show up! Not only Sakaki, but you too Sotari! Why must I always wait for all of you?!" Sawatari complained.

"What took you so long Hiraki?" Yuya ran to Hiraki.

"Sorry, my alarm broke so I woke up a bit late. My apologies everyone." Hiraki then turned to see Reiji giving him a Standard Duel Disk."Neat!"

Reiji adjusted his glasses and also handed him a card."We're about to head out to the Synchro Dimension to recruit allies. As far as we know, Synchro is neutral for now."

Hiraki finished putting his duel disk on. Soon enough, everyone inserted their cards into their duel disk, transporting everyone out of Standard.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-  
**_

In the Synchro Dimension, a young boy was sitting on his Duel Runner, looking at his card. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a blue jacket, dark blue gloves and purple boots. His face wasn't visible, due to him wearing his helmet.

"Damn it Yugo, where are you?" He muttered.

 **That settles it for Chapter 4. The reason why I didn't put a full duel between Evan and Yugo is because I'm planning on making Evan's first duel a bit more exciting. Make sure to stay tune for Chapter 5! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_  
 _ **A New View**_

Hiraki blinked a few times, finally opening his eyes. He turned around, meeting Gogenzaka's back as he was falling down on top of him.

"My apologies, Hiraki. Here, let the man Gongenzaka help you!" He quickly picked Hiraki up by his arms, straightening him up."Better?"

"B-better..." Hiraki stuttered while getting a hold of his ribs."Wait a second. So are we in the Synchro Dimension?" Everyone took a look around. The sky was red, filled with black clouds. They were currently in front of the entrance of a little city, which consisted of small medieval-style buildings. Some of them had holes in them or were missing a huge chunk of their structure. A handful of people were walking around, all of them wearing worn out clothes.

"Hey, guys? We have a situation!" Dennis called back."I don't seem to find some of our comrades." It was true. Kurosaki, Reiji, Reira, Sawatari, and Tsukikage were all missing.

"Maybe they were teleported somewhere else? I mean, it's possible." Hiraki suggested, earning a nod from Gongenzaka and Serena. Suddenly, all of them were startled by a scream of a woman.

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! She screamed, pointing at Yuya, who was just standing there in front of a child. People started going crazy, everyone running and screaming their heads off at the sight of him.

"W-what's going on?!" Yuya kept looking at all those people running. Eventually, a loud siren began to echo throughout the entire city. It reminded Hiraki of the type of sirens he heard in a zombie movie back at the orphanage.

"Could this be the XYZ dimension?" Serena thought aloud. Yuya shook his head in denial.

"No. I can feel something deep inside of me...Yuto is telling me that this isn't his homeland." Yuya explained.

"Wait, Yuto who?" Hiraki raised an eyebrow.

"Long story." Gongenzaka began walking towards Yuya and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like it was true...the demon is back in town." A voice spoke in contempt. A boy jumped off from a rooftop, landing right in front of the Lancers. He was wearing goggles on his head with black lenses. He was also wearing a red shirt with a white fist printed on the front. Beneath that was a long-sleeve white shirt, brown military boots, knee pads and camouflage pants.  
He had spiky black hair with one bang sticking in front of his head and blue eyes.

Yuya took a step forward, holding his hands in the air."We came here in peace! We're not going to harm anybody!" The boy snickered, making eye contact with Yuya. His duel disk was on his left arm, which had the shape of a blue pentagon.

"You really make me sick to the core!" He spat."You will not ruin this place anymore! Guys, come on down!" Just then, a total of 3 other people jumped from the same building. All of them were wearing military equipment, along with green vests, helmets, and masks.

"Kurono!" A voice caught their attention. A boy came up running, calling out his comrade's name. He was wearing a black jacket with a zipper on it, gray cargo pants and gray snickers. He had messy orange hair and yellow sideburns. He was wearing goggles, making his eyes not visible to the view."What's going on? What are you guys doing?!" He put his hands on his knees, clearly out of breath.

"Stay out of this Kyle, you're not ready for this." Kurono activated his duel disk, an energy blade which looked similar to the fusion ones materialized. The rest of his comrades followed suit.

Serena smirked."If you want to lose that badly, I don't mind helping you with that." Kurono went in front of Hiraki, as the others went to challenge their opponents as well. Kyle stood still, looking straight at the only one left, Serena. He was looking perplexed, a slight blush on his face.

"What's the matter? Activate your Duel Disk already!" Serena growled.

"I...I don't want to do this...but..." He took a deep breath before activating his Duel Disk.

"Who are you guys anyway? Are you some sort of security or something?" Dennis asked.

"We are members of the Militia, a group of duelists that sworn to protect humankind at any cost!" Kurono proudly stated."Let's cut to the chase, then."

 **Field Spell: Cross Over**

"Duel!" Everyone declared.

 **Lancers vs Militia LP: 4000 each**

"I'll take the first turn! Draw!" Kurono drew his card, and grinned."I activate the Spell Card: Gishki Photomirror! By paying 500 LP times the Level of the monster I want to summon, I'm allowed to Ritual Summon from my hand!"

"Ritual Summon?!" Hiraki gasped. Yuya's jaw dropped."But I thought that we were..."

"I'll pay 3000! Magnificent mythological creature! Arise from the bottom of the sea, and show us your divine power of insurgency! **Ritual Summon!** Come forth! Level 6! Evigishki Gustkraken!"

 **Evigishki Gustkraken Level 6, Aqua, Water, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**

As soon as his monster appeared on the field, Kurono took 3000 points of damage, making him fall on one knee.

"Ritual...summoning..." Hiraki couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hey! Are you okay?" Hiraki took a step forward but Kurono held his hand in front of him.

"Guskraken's effect activates...I can look up to 2 cards in my opponent's hand and shuffle one of them into the deck!" Kurono grinned maliciously."Let's see your true colors, kid.I choose the one in the far right and the one in the far left!"

Hiraki showed him two of his cards. One was polymerization and the other one was Cyber Dragon Core.

Kurono scowled, looking directly at Polymerization."Fusion...I just knew it! You must be part of the Unifiers of Chaos! You're from Academia!" Hiraki's eyes widened in shock.

"These guys know about Academia?" Serena wondered.

"How could we not..." Kyle spoke all of a sudden."Would you please show me? Your dueling?"

"Fine, don't expect me to go easy on you!" Serena drew her card. Meanwhile, Yuya was about to draw his card, but he stopped, feeling an immense amount of pressure in the air.

"Make your god damn move so I can slay you! You god damn monster!" The Militia member snapped, causing Yuya to start sweating nervously.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Draw!" Yuya drew Timegazer Magician, and took out from his hand Stargazer Magician."I, with the scale 8 Xiansheng Magician and the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician, set the Pendulum Scale! Now I'm able to Summon monsters between Level 4 and 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!  
Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters Servants!"Every member of the Militia looked in horror.

"What is happening?!"

"Is this the Devil's new power?!"

"Pendulum...Summon?" Kyle looked in awe. Kurono bit his lower lip, causing it to bleed a bit.

"Level 7, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Level 4, Performapal Whip Snake and Level 4, Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya's monsters appeared on the field from the Pendulum portal.

"Pendulum Dragon?! What the hell is going on?!" Kurono yelled furiously.

"With the Level 4 Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Silver Claw, I construct the Overlay Network! Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 2500, DEF:2000**

"Xyz Dragon?!" Kurono and Kyle both said in astonishment.

"I set a card face down. Turn end." Yuya said.

"What's going on? Those dragons are completely different from the one before. Yet I feel as if they are somehow similar." Kurono murmured. Memories starting coming back to him at full force. Destruction, despair, and sadness invaded his head, remembering the dark age that all of them had to go through. On top of that...he remembered Yuya's face.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"Damn it, it's getting late and this kid is nowhere to be seen!" A young man was riding around in his Duel Runner back in the Synchro Dimension.'Wait a minute...that's him! But what the heck is he doing in Top's territory?' He began to honk the horn of his D-Wheel really loud, causing both Yuzu and Yugo to look at his direction even though he was still far away. Once he got there, he got off his D-Wheel and went straight for Yugo, embracing him in a hug.

"You damn idiot! I was so worried about you! I thought I lost another friend!" The boy sobbed. Yugo hugged him back.

"It's okay Cody, I'm alright. Unfortunately, I couldn't find Rin..." Yugo gritted his teeth. Cody looked up and saw Yuzu looking both curious and weirded out at the situation.

"Rin!" Cody let go of Yugo and pointed at Yuzu.

"Where?! Where?!" Yugo began to swing his head left and right in desperation.

"Over there, you fuck!" Cody forced Yugo to look at Yuzu.

"Rin!" They both yelled and attempted to get a hold of Yuzu. However, she smacked both of them with her fan, knocking them down on the floor.

"I told you before, Fusion! I'm Yuzu!" Yuzu yelled.

"Fusion?! What the heck is that?! I'm Yugo, damn it! Don't get it wrong!" Yugo yelled over Yuzu, causing her to almost start crying.

"Now I know for sure she is definitely not Rin. Rin wouldn't get your name wrong like that." Cody remarked.

"Yeah..." Yugo sighed.

"Rin?" Yuzu then looked down, remembering how she was almost captured by Yuri."The duelist from Academia who chased and tried to capture me...he took Rin way."

"What?!" Both of the boys yelled in unison."You met the bastard who got Rin?!"

"I was dueling with him right before Yugo showed up. Who is she? This Rin?" Yuzu asked.

"Where's that guy right now?" Yugo interrupted.

"Yeah! Get gotta go find him and his friends as soon as possible!" They both got close to Yuzu, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. After that my bracelet glowed and he disappeared." Yuzu said in disappointment.

"Disappeared?" Yugo echoed.

"After that, you showed up..." Yuzu then looked at her bracelet."That wasn't the first or second time my bracelet glowed like that. It glows whenever I'm with someone who looks like Yuya. When it stops glowing, that person disappears, and Yuya shows up. That's why I was sure that Yuya had arrived back there."

'Who the heck is Yuya' Cody thought.

"After that, my bracelet glowed away again, and I found myself here...This isn't Maiami City, right? The city we live in..."

"I told you before it's the City, didn't I?" Yugo responded in a matter of fact tone.

"The City?" Yuzu echoed.

"That's right. The city we grew up in." Cody said, earning a nod from Yugo. Cody took off his helmet, revealing short purple hair slid to the back and a pair of gray eyes. He also had piercings in the shape of skulls in both of his ears.

"It's a different dimension from the Standard you come from," Yugo added.

"A different dimension?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"It's only natural for you to be surprised about this." Cody crossed his arms."It's your first time being warped across dimensions, isn't that right?"

"I was warped across dimensions?!" Yuzu raised her voice.

"Yeah. I've been warped tons of times, so I know what I'm talking about!" Yugo proudly stated.

"He's not lying. It has happened before." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the first time it happened, was when Rin was taken," Yugo spoke in a serious tone and took out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Before that, Rin had a feeling that someone had been following her. Around that time, a couple of people were reported missing, not leaving a trace behind. I knew one of them, sorta.

 **-Flashback-**

'To protect her, I kept my guard up, but...'

A girl with green hair was running as fast as she could on the streets. She had shoulder-length aqua-green hair with two light green side tails. She was wearing a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink knee pads. She stopped running, realizing she reached a dead end.

"This tag game is over, Rin. Yuri and Evan appeared in front of Rin, smiling.

"Now, come with us cutie pie. To Professor." Evan extended his hand, a grinned printed on his face.

Yugo and Cody were looking for Rin on their D-Wheels. Both of them were in a phone call since they decided it was a good idea to split up.

"Have you found her Yugo?" Cody asked. He was stressed out and could barely control his D-Wheel.

"Not yet. But we must keep looking!" Yugo answered.

"Yeah, no way in he-" Cody's sentence was cut short. 3 figures wearing long cloaks appeared in front of him, making him stop. All of them were looking at him as if he was their prey, with their crimson eyes."Yugo, something came up. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Wait, Cody what the heck-" Yugo tried to stop him, but it was too late."Damn it all! What the hell is going on?!" Yugo cursed."Ah!"

Evan got a hold of Rin, carrying her on his right shoulder.

"Looks like we've been caught." They both turned around where the bright light was coming from.

"You bastards! Where are you taking Rin?!" Yugo demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yuri grinned.

"What?! The same face as me?!"

A total of 3 cloaked figures appeared in front of Yugo, giving Yuri and Evan time to teleport back to Academia.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of this sweet princess for you." Evan laughed. Before Yugo could react, both of them were teleported away, leaving him alone with his foes. The bulky figure in the middle removed his cloak, leaving Yugo with his jaw dropped. The man was wearing everything white. White pants, white shoes, jacket. He was a very tall, muscular man with black spiky hair to the sides. Like the others, he had crimson eyes.

'The weirdest thing of all, I recognized one of them as one of the people who went missing. His name is Tokomaru Mairo. He was known as the best mechanic here in the City.'

"You...you're Tokomaru Mairo, right? You're friends with the King, Jack Atlas! But why are you here?! I thought you went missing!" Yugo clenched his fists."Where did they take Rin?!"

"My, what a loud one he is. He has no manners whatsoever." A female voice spoke, letting out a light chuckle.

"Let's finish this bastard off so I can leave this fucking dimension already." The smallest figured activated his Duel Disk.

 **-Flashback End-**

"We were both defeated though and Rin was captured..." Yugo spoke with bitterness in his voice."However, I was able to cross dimensions afterward. Next thing I knew, I was in Heartland."

"Hold on a minute." Yuzu held a hand up."Who were these guys? Were they from Academia?"

"I never got an answer out of Tokomaru. He and those other guys beat me like I was nothing." Yugo swallowed hard.

"Actually, one of them told me they were called Unifers of Chaos." Cody raised a finger."All of them used Fusion Summoning. After that, I don't know anything about them." Yuzu then turned to Yugo once more.

"You said Heartland. Isn't that the Xyz Dimension?"

"Yeah. Not sure why I got there honestly." Yugo narrated the time when he went to Xyz and faced Yuto in a duel.

"So your opponent in that duel."

"Was a Xyz user with the same face as me. To get back Rin, I had to-"

"You're wrong! That was Yuto!" Yuzu interrupted him.

"Yuto?"

"Yuto was trying to save Ruri, who was captured in the Xyz Dimension." Yuzu explained.

Cody put his hand on his chin.'Ruri?' He asked himself.

"Yuto wouldn't take some important to you." Yuzu said, making Yugo blushed raised an eyebrow.

"Some important?!" Yugo put his hand behind his head.

"Isn't that right? Rin's your girlfriend." Yuzu statement made Cody coughed uncontrollably.

"Nononononono...she's just my childhood friend!" Yugo looked away awkwardly then began to swing around like an idiot."She's my girlfriend or anything 'cause we haven't done anything yet."

"Why were you in Heartland?" The question made Yugo stop mumbling to himself. With a serious expression, he took out Clear Wing.

"This led me on the chase. It may have felt my desire to save Rin." He turned to face the horizon. The 3 stayed in silence until realization hit them right in their faces.

"Then that means the ones who took Rin..." Yugo started.

"May have been there..." Yuzu continued.

"When you were dueling against Yuto, they must have been nearby." Cody finished.

"What? So I made a mistake?"

"It's true that one of the people from Academia who tried to capture me looks like Yuto. Those two, you, and Yuya. Just like how Yuya shows up when I'm with Yuto, you showed up when that person was about to captured me. It may not be a coincidence."

"Not a coincidence..." Yugo repeated."Does that mean it's all thanks to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?"

"I don't know." Yuzu sighed."But it could be that all of you..."

"Us?"

Yuzu nodded."Those with the same face may be drawn to each other." Yuzu 's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that there are more people looking like Yugo? So what does that mean exactly?" Cody asked.

"Wait a second! They just happen to look like me, that's all." Yugo argued. "It's noth-

"It's not just you," Yuzu spoke.

Cody put his fist on his palm."I see! So just like you look like Rin, and Yugo looks like these others guys. Then that means..."

"That's right. There are other 2 people who look like me and Rin. One of them is Ruri and the other one is Serena." Yuzu explained.

"Serena?" Yugo echoed."Like those people who came to capture me, Ruri and Rin...she's one of Academia's duelists." Yuzu then explained about how the dimensions were divided in 4 and about Academia's goals. She also told them that Rin might be in academia, causing Yugo to go a bit out of hand, and ended up reminding Yuzu that Yuya was away from her. Cody and Yugo tried to calm her down by talking about the times Rin would scold them and get them to behave properly. Cody watched as a kid tried to get close to Yugo's D-Wheel, but was pulled back by his mother. Cody then got up as fast as he could and dragged Yuzu with him.

"This is bad! I forgot we're in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Cody got on his blue D-Wheel and put on his helmet. Yugo tossed a helmet to Yuzu, and both of them got on his D-Wheel."Let's speed away fellas!" The 3 of them accelerated away and made it to the highway.

"You guys? Why are we running away all of a sudden?" Yuzu asked. Cody got next to Yugo's D-Wheel.

"That was an area of villas exclusive to Tops." Cody replied."My bad you guys, I completely forgot about it.

"Why do we have to leave? What are Tops?"

Yugo took his turn to speak."Tops are the residents of the City with wealth and power-successful people of the highest class.

"Successful people?" Yuzu repeated.

"In other words, rich people with really big egos," Cody answered.

"The City where we grew up is a society of free competition. Winners get everything, and losers lose everything." Yugo gritted his teeth in anger.

"Pretty much survival of the fittest." Cody added."We fight on a daily basis to survive in this crooked heard sirens coming from behind them."Shit, we got company, you guys." A Duel Chaser was coming their way at full speed.

"Get ready. This is gonna get ugly." Yugo remarked.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

Hiraki observed the current situation. He had Cyber Twin Dragon out and was against 2 Evigishki Gustkraken. Thanks to their effects, his hand was now at zero and had no set cards. Serena, on the other hand, was doing quite well. She was up against Black Luster Soldier. Yuya and the others were doing good themselves as well. Yuya had both of his Dragons out, Gongenzaka had Big Ben-K, and Dennis had Performage Trapeze Magician.

 **Hiraki LP: 1600, Serena LP: 4000, Yuya LP: 4000, Gongenzaka LP: 2900, Dennis LP: 4000**

 **VS**

 **Kurono LP: 1000, Kyle LP: 2300, Militia #1 (Against Yuya)LP: 3400, Militia #2 (Against Gonganzaka)LP: 1400, Militia #3 (Against Dennis) LP: 4000**

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000!" Everyone gasped. Kurosaki, who had joined in the duel, was standing on top of a building.

 **"I summon Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius!" Kurosaki declared, sending his monster on the field.**

"Kurosaki?!" Hiraki said in surprised.

"So he finally decides to show up, huh?" Dennis chuckled.

"Who is that guy? Is that another one of their comrades? Well, bring out however you want, we'll take all of you out!" Kurono declared.

"Using Vanishing's effect, I'm allowed to special summon another "Raidraptor" monster from my hand! Come forth! Raidraptor - Booster Strix! And from my hand, I activate Fuzzy Lanius's effect! I can special summon it from my hand!" Kurosaki now had four Level 4 monsters.

"Amazing...is he going to Xyz summon?" Kyle turned to face Kurosaki, making Serena angry.

"Hey! You can't turn your back on an opponent! That's very disrespectful!" Serena growled.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kyle apologized.

"Using these monsters, I build the overlay network!" As he said this, his monsters were sent in a portal in front of him."Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon Rank 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000**

"Ha! With that ATK, you won't be able to do anything!" Kurono grinned.

"I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay unit, it against ATK equal to the total ATK of all my opponents' Special Summoned monsters!

Black Luster Soldier ATK:3000 2 Evigishki Gustkraken ATK: 2400 Javelin Beetle ATK: 2450 Garma Sword ATK: 2550 Zera the Mant ATK: 2800 Total= 15,600

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 15,700**

Kyle dropped to his knees, the other Militia members started trembling.

"15,600?!" Kurono yelled.

"Rise Falcon can attack all Special Monsters on the field! Battled! Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon descended on each and every single one of the Militia's monsters, beating them instantly.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" All of them screamed as they were sent flying to the floor.

 **Militia LP: 0**

 **Winners: Lancers!**

The Cross Field disappeared. Kurosaki came down and reunited with the others. The engine of a car began approaching, as 2 heavily armed trucks came around the corner. The one in the front stopped and the passenger door opened. Akaba Reiji got out and looked back at the others.

"Akaba Reiji?!" Gongenzaka asked in confusion.

"I'll explain everything once we're located in a safe place. Everyone, get in the other truck." As soon as he got out, he went back in again. The truck with him inside turned and went back the way it came from.

"What the heck? Where is he going?" Serena frowned.

"Let's just go, I have a hunch we'll get some major answers once we go with him." Yuya started walking for the truck.

"Wait what about th-" Dennis looked around, realizing that the Members of the Militia had disappeared."Neeeever mind!" He hurried after Yuya and soon everyone too.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

After a while, they reached a military base. It was huge, surrounded by officers guarding it on cars, which was a bit odd. On their way here, they saw that the streets were completely empty, not a single person could be found. In the base, everyone looked terrified at the sight of Yuya, which made him uncomfortable.

"What do you think is this place?" Hiraki asked Serena, causing her to shrugged.

"No idea, maybe it's the Xyz dimension?" She replied.

"No, this isn't it. This place is...a lot different than my homeland." Kurosaki stated.

Dennis crossed his arms."What an awful place, really. I wonder what could have happened here." They were escorted into the interior of the base and were led inside a meeting room. There, were their missing comrades along with a man wearing a black military uniform. He had gray hair that was tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. He looked around his fifties.

"Everyone, please take a seat. I am general Hanzel Kasuke." He spoke calmly. Kurono came from the door as well, looking at the Lancers in disgust. He took a seat next to the General and crossed his arms. Since the table was large and could fit up to 15 people on each side, they all sat in the side Reiji was sitting on.

"What is this place? You said we were going to Synchro!" Kurosaki punched the table.

"I did. However, it seems our Duel Disks malfunctioned, causing for us to land in this dimension." Reiji said.

"Where are we anyway? If we're not in Xyz, Standard, or even Synchro...does that mean we're in the Fusion Dimension? Also...why was everyone so freaked out back then?" Yuya lowered his head.

"Why?! Because you're a fu-" Before Kurono could continue, the General held his hand."General..."

"It would seem we are in a dimension not even I thought existed. I believe the duels you've had recently are enough evidence to come to a conclusion for yourselves. Reiji fixed his glasses.

"You mean..." Hiraki's eyes widened.

"That's right, son. This is the Ritual Dimension." The General stated.

"Ritual Dimension?" Yuya echoed.

"That's right Sakaki, jeez. What's so hard to understand about it?" Sawatari complained.

"Impossible..." Serena thought aloud.

"Not long ago, we were trying to communicate with another dimension. Our computers were able to get into Standard's dimensional path. That might have been the anomaly that caused your teleportation to be altered." The General suggested.

"What's wrong with this place? The sky is red and everything looks as if it was under construction or something." Hiraki asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions. I'll go back when this dimension used to be in prosperity. I believe we were the first ones who discovered the crossing of dimensions.

 **-Flashback-**

'7 years ago, our city used to look a lot different from now. Technology had advanced far beyond comprehension and we were at the peak of our times. I used to be the Mayor of Domino City, which used to be the name of this place. We were beginning to research the different dimensions. We discovered that there's a total of 5 dimensions. I was intrigued by this and decided it was a good idea to investigate further. Though I stopped since I was interested also in the annual Five Stars championship. There was one girl in particular who caught my interest, her name was Wendy. Wendy was not only skilled but resilient, always getting out of hard situations. I remember I was giving a speech in a park since it was getting inaugurated. In front of us was a group of kids dueling and having fun. We had already developed solid vision with mass, so the duels felt as if they were real.' The General took his time before continuing talking.'One kid showed up at the park and demanded every kid there to duel against him. I thought of him as just a kid who had no idea what he was doing but...I couldn't have been more in the dark. He called himself Yu, and said he could talk to his monsters. The duels started slow, Yu beating each and every single one of his foes. But at last, he summoned his ace monster...'

The silhouette of a dragon roared in the sky, shooting beams of energy at the ground. Even though no opponent was dueling him, he continued destroying everything in his path.'He issued no demand, declaring that his motives were to spread insanity and create a new world...' _People were shown screaming, most of them either being caught my explosions or by the blue dragon's blasts. As the city was in destruction, the camera kept going up on top of a building, showing a dark silhouette standing and watching over the destruction. The figure turned around revealing a pair of red eyes with white pupils. In the next shot, Yu was shown on top of a building with his hands raised in the air. A purple portal opened up behind him in the form of a cross, letting dark energy flow freely in the city. As the camera got further way, Yu's dragon came flying, its mouth got close to the camera._

'No one was able to stop him...it didn't matter how many of our elite duelists went after him, all of them were taken out. 2 of those duelists were Kurono and Kyle's parents.' Kurono clenched his fists and started shaking. 'One day, however, a group of people that called themselves the Obelisk Force showed up. They sent troops after Yu, eventually taking him out due to them outnumbering him heavily. Even then, it took them a lot to be able to weaken him enough to capture him.'

 _A total of 9 Chaos Ancient Gear Giants surrounded the dragon, as it was trying its best to destroy all of them. They kept coming out, as other Ancient Gear monsters joined in the fight. The dragon was destroyed, leaving Yu on the floor unconscious._

'Once everything settled down. Everything was in ruins. Factories and chemicals polluted the air, causing for the sky to turned red. Who would have thought a 7-year-old boy was able to do such a deed. Millions of people died because of him. We were grateful for the help of these strangers. A man known as the Professor said they had come from the Fusion Dimension because they were able to pinpoint our dimension's energy on our last attempt of crossing dimensions. He's only demand, however, was for us to let him take Wendy. Before I could deny this, she offered herself to go with him, saying it was thanks to them that we were saved.  
In addition, the Professor sent over supplies for us to reconstruct. It took us a long time to reach a stable level of economy, but we still have a long way to go.'

 **-Flashback ends-**

"So this guy...he's not the same one who destroyed our world?" Kurono spoke slowly.

"No, these people come from Standard." The General replied. Kurono got up quickly and went out of the room.

"How horrible..." Yuya covered his mouth in disbelief.

"Such chaos caused by someone who looks like Yuya?!" Gongenzaka closed his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Kurosaki yelled in frustration."Academia helping you? They destroyed my home!"

"I am aware of that. I know Academia was interested in Wendy only. If my memory serves me right, she looked exactly like you, young lady." The General faced Serena.

"Me?"

"Wait, you think Serena is actually from the Ritual Dimension?" Sawatari asked.

"Now that you mention it...the one who you were talking about could have been Yuri!" Hiraki gritted his teeth."He's another one who looks like Yuya and is as heartless as he gets."

"No way! I've always been in Academia for as long as I can remember!" Serena argued."I think I would have remembered if I came from another place."

"That's because that theory is wrong." Reiji said."There 5 dimensions in total. Yuya said he met with someone who looks like him from Xyz and another one from Synchro. And there's another from Fusion. There's also girls who look like Serena and Yuzu Hiragi in each dimension. In conclusion, I believe that there 2 more people from this dimension who are you're lookalikes, Serena, Yuya."

"If that's the case, what happened to that Yu guy afterward?" Dennis asked.'I know it couldn't be Yuri...what's going on here?'

"He was taken to the Fusion Dimension where he would be taken care of." The General explained.

"Wait, I haven't seen anyone else who looks like Yuri in Academia, or another girl who looks like Serena." Hiraki debated.

"Maybe they were carded?" Serena suggested.

"Even now, I am not sure." The General leaned on the table. Though, that's not the end of the story. As Kurosaki previously stated, Academia was not as good as we thought it was. A group calling themselves the Unifers of Chaos came to this dimension. They attacked and carded people without hesitation. This happened months ago, and they still haven't come back. They used Fusion summoning. Without a doubt, they were from Academia. Civilians here saw the Unifiers as a new way of life and grouped together to cause destruction and chaos across the globe. We've been in a constant battle with them, trying to keep them at bay."

"No way...people dueling like that..." Yuya closed his eyes and looked away.

"How awful, I can't believe all of this actually happened." Hiraki put his hands on his head.

"That's why we decided to help you, Lancers, out. We've already started making preparations to send you guys over to Synchro, so you can keep going on your mission. It will take a day at most." The General turned to Reiji."I believe you people hold the key to true peace."

"Thank you, General. I assure you, we Lancer will do anything to stop Academia." Reiji responded, making the General nod.

"With that, this meeting has concluded. I've already sent people over here to escort you to your rooms. I'll make an announcement to let everyone know you guys came here in peace. I'll take my leave then, I wish for you to enjoy your stay in here." The General and Reiji both shook hands.

"I believe you all should rest for the time being. We need all of us to be at full power when need to battle arises." With that Reiji and Reira left the room along with Tsukikage. Kyle came inside the room, looking back at the trio who had just left.

"And I was gonna take them to their rooms. Well, I believe we met before in the wrong circumstances. I beg your pardon." Kyle bowed down."My name is Kyle Asayi and my brother is Kurono. I'm sorry we assaulted you before."

"It's okay, you guys were just being careful." Yuya offered him his hand which Kyle swiftly shook."Nice to meet you, I'm Yuya. The one with the pointy ahoge is Hiraki, the who rescued us is Kurosaki, the one standing next to Hiraki is Sawatari and on the back, you have Gongenzaka and Dennis. I'm sure you already know Serena."

"Ye-yeah..." Kyle looked away nervously."Anyway, let me take you to the dining area.I'm sure you all must be hungry." A noise came out of the speakers in the room, indicating someone was going to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone, do not go out of the base. I repeat, do not go out of the base. Unifiers were spotted downtown, so do not go out until we are sure it's safe. In addition to this, a group of fellas from another dimension have arrived. They are from Standard and call themselves Lancers. I know one them resembles that devil who brought destruction to our world. But I believe them. I know he is not the same one as the one we know. We must not be afraid of that devil anymore for he is gone and forgotten!" The General spoke loudly.

A group of people were having dinner but had stopped to listen to the announcement. They had a worried look on their faces but were soon change by a look of relief. On his room, Kurono was curled up in his bed, sobbing.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

Back in Synchro, Cody and Yugo were being chased by a Duel Chaser, 227.

"He's onto us dude!" Cody looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed!" Yugo scoffed."We got no choice then!" Yugo earned a nod from Cody and both of them separated.

"Wait a minute. Let me take this guy on. You have a passenger, I'm sure Yuzu is gonna freak out on you." Cody suggested.

"Mmmm." Yugo hummed for a moment."Ah, what the hell, go wild!"

"Then I won't disappoint! Let's do this!" Cody cried.

"Duel Mode On! Autopilot: Standby." Their D-Wheels said as the Duel Disks blades appeared.

"Riding Duel" Acceleration!"

 **Cody vs Duel Chaser 227 LP: 4000**

"I'll start us off."Cody stated."I activate the Spell Card: Scrap Factory! It increases the ATK and DEF by 200 for all "Scrap" monsters! From my hand, I summon Scrap Beast in attack mode!"

 **Scrap Beast Level 4, Earth, Beast/Tuner, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500**

"Next up, I can Special Summon Scrap Orthros when I control another "Scrap" monster on my field!"

 **Scrap Orthros Level 4, Earth, Beast/Tuner, ATK:1900, DEF:1300**

"I activate Orthros's Special Ability! When it's Special Summoned, I can destroy one "Scrap" monster I control!" Scrap Beast immediately exploded."When this happens, I can use Scrap Factory's second effect! When a "Scrap" monster on the field is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon 1 "Scrap" monster from my deck!"  
I chose Scrap Recycler in ATK mode!"

 **Scrap Recycler Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 900, DEF: 1200**

"I tune my Level 4 Scrap Orthros with my Level 3 Scrap Recycler!" Scrap Orthros turned into a green ring and surrounded Recycler as Cody began to chant."When beast and machine combine into one, a new being will be born from the scraps of the forgotten tools! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Scrap Archfiend!

 **Scrap Archfiend Level 7, Earth, Fiend, ATK: 2900, DEF: 1800**

"He's amazing. He Synchro Summoned out of the blue just like that." Yuzu said in amazement.

"Yeah well, I can do better than him." Yugo snickered.

"I heard that!" Cody yelled."I set one card face down, ending my turn." He then turned to the right and started waving at the helicopter that was following them."Hey! Everyone, look at me!"

"Enjoy this moment of fame while you can. My turn! I summon Jutte Knight from my hand!" 227 declared.

 **Jutte Knight Level 2, Earth, Warrior/Tuner, ATK: 700, DEF: 900**

"Next, when there's a Synchro monster on my opponent's field, I can lower the ATK of one of them by 500 and special summon Sasumata Gardna in DEF mode!"

 **Scrap Archfiend ATK: 2400**

 **Sasumata Gardna Level 3, Earth, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000**

"I tune the Level 3 Sasumata Gardna with the Level 2 Jutte Knight! A chase to the ends of Hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5, Goyo Chaser!"

 **Goyo Chaser Level 5, Earth, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000**

Cody grinned."Your monster is still too weak to keep up with my Archfiend!" He stuck out his tongue.

"I'll activate two Equip Spells: Synchro Boost and equip them to Goyo Chaser. Not only it gains 500 ATK per card, but also increases its Level by 1!"

 **Goyo Chaser Level 7 ATK: 2900**

"What?!" Cody yelled out.

"Battle! Go! Goyo Chaser, attack Scrap Archfiend!" Goyo Chaser threw a chain at Scrap Archfiend which impaled it, causing its destruction.

"Ugh!" Cody groaned, almost losing control of his D-Wheel

 **Cody LP: 3500**

Yugo accelerated next to Cody."Are you alright?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, no worries. I'm built to last!" Cody gave a thumbs up.

"Monsters that this card destroys in battle are special summoned on my field with their ATK halved!" 227 pointed out.

 **Scrap Archfiend ATK: 1550 (increased by 200)**

"Scrap Archfiend, direct attack!" Archfiend fired missiles from its hands, directly going for Cody. However, he stepped on the breaks so he could keep his friends away from the impact.

 **Cody LP: 1950**

"Damn him, using Cody's monsters against him like that!" Yugo cursed.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." 227 concluded.

"Let's settle this! My turn!" Cody drew his card and proceeded to summon it.

"I summon Scrap Kong in ATK mode!" Cody cried.

 **Scrap Kong Level 4, Earth, Beast, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**

"Also, when Scrap Kong is successfully summoned on the field, it's destroyed immediately!" Scrap Kong left as soon as it came.

"But why would he go through all that trouble just to get it destroy?" Yuzu wondered and then she realized."Oh! Scrap Factory's effect!"

"That's right, doll. Due to Scrap Factory's effect, when a "Scrap" monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon 1 "Scrap" monster from my deck and it gains 200 ATK! Come on out, Scrap Shark!"

 **Scrap Shark Level 4, Earth, Fish, ATK: 2300, DEF: 200**

"Oh, did I forget to mention another one of Scrap Kong's special abilities? When this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" monster, I can add 1 "Scrap" monster from my graveyard to my hand! I select Scrap Orthros!"

 **Scrap Orthros Level 4, Earth, Beast/Tuner, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1500**

"I'll Special Summon it once again, due to me controlling a "Scrap" monster on my field!" Cody announced, summoning his second monster.

"He has 2 level 4s...is he going to Xyz?" Yuzu murmured.

"I tune my Level 4 Scrap Orthros and my Level 4 Scrap Shark!" Scrap Orthros turned into a ring, surrounding Scrap Shark as this started changing."Steel-cold shards of forgotten glory, lingering on in hateful rage, take form now and rise from the vengeful darkness! Synchro Summon! Rampage and roar! Level 8! Scrap Dragon!"

 **Scrap Dragon Level 8, Earth, Dragon, ATK (raised by 200):3000, DEF: 2200**

"There it is, his ace monster," Yugo stated. Yuzu looked at the new Scrap monster amazed.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's special ability! Once per turn: I can target 1 card I control and 1 card you control and destroy them both!" Cody's face down disappeared and Goyo Chaser blew up, creating a cloud of dust.

"Go for it, Cody!" Yuzu cheered on.

"I activate two Spell cards! The first one is the Spell Card: Scrapyard! I'm allowed to get 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster from my Deck and add it to my hand.I think I'll stick with another Scrap Orthros and Special Summon it!

 **Scrap Orthros Level 4, Earth, Beast/Tuner, ATK:2100, DEF:1500**

"And for last, the Spell Card: Scrap Sheen! I select 1 "Scrap" monster I control and destroy it. However, all remaining "Scrap" monsters on my field gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase!

 **Scrap Dragon Level 8, Earth, Dragon, ATK:4000, DEF: 2200**

"When Scrap Orthros is destroyed by a card effect, I can add another "Scrap" monster from my graveyard to my hand. Battle! Go Scrap Dragon! Attack Scrap Archfiend! Scrap Beam!" Scrap Dragon obeyed, firing a giant blast of energy towards Scrap Archfiend, disintegrating it.

 **227 LP: 1550**

"This can't be happening! I cannot lose to this rat!" 227 yelled.

"I end my turn. At this moment, Scrap Dragon's ATK returns to normal. Not bad, right? You have no cards in your hand, so I suggest you surrender now." Cody grinned.

"Oh no! Up ahead!" Yugo yelled, making Cody turned to his direction. A barricade had been set up to prevent them from did not stop the duo, as they began accelerating once more.

"What are you guys doing?! We're gonna crash!" Yuzu screamed in horror, but the boys just accelerated.

"Yuzu! Hang on tight to me and don't let go!" Yugo said, feeling how he found it difficult to breathe with Yuzu grabbing his torso. They jumped over the barricade using their D-Wheels, landing safely on the other side. However, 227 did not have the luck. Yugo and the others heard a loud crash behind them, following by a cloud of smoke rising into the air.

 **"Duel Terminated!"**

"The hell? What does it mean by terminated?! We were starting to go wild!" Cody howled.

"I think he crashed into the barricade back there. At least we are safe and sound. Right Yuzu? Yuzu?" Yugo turned his head slightly, noticing that Yuzu's skin had turned white as a ghost and had passed out.

"Yuzu!" Yugo said

"Yoohoo!" Cody said.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

In a room in Academia, Seiko was currently having a conversation on her Duel Disk with Professor, informing him that the Lancers had suddenly gone to another dimension instead of the one Dennis had told them.

"What do you mean another dimension exactly? Did they go to Xyz perhaps?" The Professor rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Nope, my boys just called me saying they hadn't noticed anything suspicious over there. I've already asked Edo too, so I don't think he knows either. Professor, you're awfully quiet right now. Is everything alright?" Seiko asked.

"If they're not in Standard, Synchro, Xyz, or even Fusion...then that means...!" Akaba Leo's eyes widened at the realization."Seiko, send the brothers over to the Ritual Dimension at this instant!" He urged her.

Seiko sneezed."The Ritual Dimension, huh? Interesting...I'll send them right away, sir."

"Very well, have this done as soon as possible." With that, he ended the call. Seiko started giggling and looked through her contacts.

"After this is done, things will surely get a lot more interesting!" She tapped a few buttons, sending a message.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

"Why don't you admit it already? You're lost!" Kumai hissed. It was about 11 p.m, and Hiraki wanted a glass of water so he got out of the room that was provided to him to get some. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

"I'm not!" He argued back.

"Really? Then why are we outside?" Kumai reminded him. Hiraki took a glanced around, finding out that he was indeed outside. He saw a path made of cobblestone with flowers on the side, benches, and trees.

"I guess this is where they come and hang out?" Hiraki suggested."Hey...what do you think about everything that has happened?"

"You're talking about the Yuya thing or just the fact that that Kyle kid was looking at Serena constantly?" Kumai giggled.

"The amount of damage done to this city is just too much...I never thought someone was capable of doing this. And now we find out that not only there's a group called the Unifiers of Chaos who are attacking this dimension, but also that Serena and Yuya have counterparts here as well. This is all just hard to process." Hiraki crossed his arms as he continued walking down the path.

"Yeah, whoever did this must have been a complete psycho. Lucky for them, this place seems already dead, so it can't die anymore." Hiraki clenched his fists at Kumai's casual response.

"A lot of people died here!" He reminded him.

"Chill out! I was just trying to cheer you up mate!"

"Wait...do you hear that?" Hiraki stopped in his tracks and listened closely. He heard a couple of people talking ahead of him passed a little stream He jumped on top of some stepping stones and made it to the other side.

"Is that...Oh shit! Hide behind that tree!" Kumai urged him. Hiraki hid behind a tree and carefully observed the people who were talking.

"Serena and Kyle? What are they doing here?" Hiraki thought. He then saw that Serena chuckled a bit, something that was not normal for her."Whahahahahaat!?"

"It looks like that guy is trying to get the moves on Serena." Kumai remarked."Are you okay?" Hiraki's face was red and he was gritting his teeth hard."Oh, someone is jealous."

"I'm not!" He pouted, making Kumai laugh.

"Don't worry kiddo, I got you! I'm an expert in these kinds of things."

"Really? You are? Then what can I do?" Hiraki asked him.

"Mmmm, probably just go back and pretend this was all a dream!" Hiraki fell down on the floor at Kumai's statement.

"What the hell?!" Hiraki raised his voice, not realizing he wasn't talking on his mind anymore."You said you knew what you were doing!"

"Well yeah, an expert bothering that is!"

"You're such a troll! Once I get my hands on you I'll-"

"Hiraki?" He froze."What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hey, Hiraki!" Kyle waved at him. Hiraki gulped and slowly turned towards them.

"H-Hey guys! I was just...you know, walking around. I couldn't sleep, so I randomly came here!" He stuttered.

"Right..." Serena raised an eyebrow.

"It's cool, this place is quite big so I understand if you got lost," Kyle said

'He saw through me!' Hiraki yelled in his mind.

"S-so what were you guys doing here anyway?" Hiraki leaned on a tree.

"I wanted to know how was life here before the catastrophe happened, so Kyle and I have been sharing stories." She said with a smile.

Kyle chuckled."Yeah, I was telling her all of the crazy adventures me and my brother had back when we were kids. I also learned a few things about you, Hiraki." He waved his finger.

"Wh-hat are you getting at?" Hiraki took a step back.

"Starting from today, let's become rivals!" Kyle yelled out.

"Listen here you!" Hiraki and Kyle clashed, each of them trying to push each other's foreheads.

"Seriously..." Serena murmured.

"Hey, what the hell are you people doing?!" A voice distracted them all. It was Kurono."Kyle, why didn't you answer your damn Duel Disk!"

"S-sorry...Truth is, I put it on silenced." Kyle sheepishly said, and was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Kurono."K-Kurono...?"

"We've got ourselves a situation! Unifiers of Chaos are starting to riot in the north!" Kurono turned back and started running, the others following him.

"What do you mean?! Is the city being attacked? By why didn't I hear the sirens?" Kyle asked his brother, earning a nasty glare from him.

"I was the one who asked him to explain things to me. If there's anyone to bl-" Serena started talking but Kurono intervened.

"I don't really care what you newcomers have to say. If you want to earn that right, then be useful and help us fight these bastards!" Kurono shouted."The sirens didn't go off because the General said he doesn't want panic to spread."

"I see. So where are we going?" Hiraki wondered.

"To the garage. Your friends had been sent to different areas already. We're gonna get heated up and split into groups of two." With that, they entered the base and made their way to the garage. Somewhere around the city, groups of people were calling forth their monsters and were causing mass destruction. Two figures were sitting down in a car, listening to a song.

"How long until we move out?" One said."They've been taking their sweet time to come here."

"Don't worry Lucas, I assure you that our prize will make our time worthwhile." He then licked his lips slowly.

"Oh, you bet it will! I can't wait! Let's go Jarid!" Lucas started jumping on his seat in excitement. They turned on the engine of the car and sped off. The camera began to go up, showing a faint glow of the moon up in the red sky.

 _ **Finally, I'm done with this chapter. I was reading another Arc-V fan-fiction made by StardustXtreme, which inspired me to add an opening for my own. Then, I thought of adding an ending as well just to make it complete. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and remember to like and subscribe xD.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Rise of the Chaos_**

Yuya was following one of the Militia members called Saki. They were making their way to the northeast of the city, as this was their assigned area to watch over.

"Hey, Yuya." A voice suddenly spoke in Yuya's mind.

"Yuto?" Yuya called back. Yuto appeared next to him in his spirit form, floating as Yuya continued walking.

"Listen, Yuya. I've got to tell you something that for some reason Shun didn't mention before. It's about these Unifiers of Chaos." Yuto spoke with bitterness.

"The Unifiers of Chaos...?" Yuya asked in concern.

Yuto nodded."It happened twice already. Two of my friends disappeared on the day Heartland was being attacked. Not only that, but the day Ruri was taken away, a dear friend of mine also vanished. Their names were Tariko Osei, Naho Silva, and Makoto Mochida." Yuto took a moment before speaking again."I didn't see either Tariko or Naho the day they disappeared, but Makoto..."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

'Earlier that day, I was looking for Makoto since no one had seen him at all. Ruri thought this was weird because Makoto usually liked to get up early in the morning and play with the kids back in the camp.' Yuto walks around a park, looking at the poor condition it was in. He watched his step, as there was rubble scattered everywhere. He then stopped, noticing that up ahead, sitting on a fountain, was Makoto.

"Makoto, there you are! I was looking all over for you."Yuto caught up to his friend and sat down next to him. He had his head bowed down, still not saying a word."You know, Ruri is worried sick about you. Going out like this by yourself is dangerous after all."

Makoto had black hair with gray strips hair. His hair was shaved from the neck up to his temple, where the rest of his hair is slicked back with the exception of a poof of white hair in the middle that sticks up and is fairly curly. He was wearing a long jacket and a white shirt with a red skull printed on it along with black joggers and black snickers. He was also wearing a purple scarf that was covering his mouth and had gray eyes.

"What brings you here, cautious one?" He finally spoke, Yuto signing in relief.

"Like I said, I just came here to check up on you. You look even paler than before." Yuto remarked, making Makoto sighed in annoyance.

I did not ask for your aid much less for your sympathy. I merely came here to observe the environment." Makoto's response made Yuto flinched a bit.

"You're still thinking about what happened the other day, aren't you?" Yuto put a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Lady Ruri was crying...and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt too powerless and I still do. Someone as sweet as her shouldn't be crying like that. In reality, no one should. Yusho Sakaki told us duels we not a tool for conflicts but a way to bring happiness to everyone. Yet these low-lives are using it as a way to bring catastrophe to everyone here." During this, Makoto had gotten up and took a couple of steps ahead.

Yuto smiled."I know how you feel, Makoto." Yuto then started getting closer towards his friend."But there are people who don't believe in the same things we do. What we can do, however, is keep being strong and make it possible to one day end this war. We'll keep fighting alongside Yusho's teachings." At this, Makoto seemed to tense up.

"Yusho Sakaki? The one who abandoned right when this started? Please, do not misunderstand. I will duel with my own beliefs, not some clown's." He growled.

Yuto sighed."Just as stubborn as ever, eh? Thinking like that won't get you anywhere and you know it."

"You don't know what I'm dueling for." Makoto growled.

"What are you dueling for then?" Yuto's question made him paralyzed.

He started walking away, hands in pockets."I understand what you're saying, Yuto. Thank you. Like always, you have a way with words like no one else does."

"Where are you going?" Yuto asked.

"I'm sure Lady Ruri and the toddlers are waiting for my arrival. You should follow suit." Yuto let out a chuckle and caught up to Makoto. The two continued walking back to the camp while having a conversation."I just remembered."

"Huh?" Yuto flinched.

"I never did tell you what I duel for, did I?" Makoto then fixed his scarf, making sure it covered his mouth.

Yuto shrugged."It's Ruri, I know."

Makoto's faced turned deep red and covered his entire face with his scarf."So you know..."

"It's cool. It was kinda obvious either way, so it's natural for everyone to noticed." Yuto laughed.

"Everyone!?" Makoto shouted.

"Yeah, including Naho. Though she still seems to prefer you over Tariko." Yuto folded his arms.

"Lady Naho does seem to get close to me at times, much to the swordsman's dismay." Makoto narrowed his eyes."I know you are rather attached to Lady Ruri yourself."

"You got me." Yuto sheepishly said.

"Then that makes us rivals!" Makoto raised his finger dramatically."By my name, The Dark Lord of Supremacy, swear that I will not lose to you in achieving Lady Ruri's heart!"

Yuto was surprised at Makoto's sudden decision.'We've always been competing against each other to see who was the better duelists, but now this is taking things a step ahead.' He consciously debated as to how he should go on about the matter."Alright then." He raised his fist close to Makoto.

"Huh?" Makoto gasped.

"I'm fine with what you're saying. But don't ever think I'll lose to you." He grinned. Makoto then proceeds to accept his bump fist, grinning.

"As expected of my rival!" He smiled behind his scarf. Once they reached the camp, a group of kids ran towards Makoto and started hugging him.

"Where were you Makoto-san?" A little girl tugged his right leg.

"Yeah! We've been waiting for you like crazy! Come play with us!" A boy jumped happily.

"Pretty please? Ruri-san has been taking care of us in your place!" The girl let him go. They all turned around, as Ruri was making her way to them."Oh! Ruri-san!"

Makoto turned to her somewhat awkwardly."Lady Ruri...I-" Ruri gave him a big hug, burying her face in his chest."La-Lady Ruri?!" He began shaking.

"I was worry about you, Makoto! I thought something had happened to you...I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you now..." She started crying, putting her hands on Makoto's shoulders.

Makoto smiled lightly and wiped her tears."It's okay Lady Ruri. I won't be going anywhere." He got a hold of her hands."For the Dark Power, I will survive until the very end." Ruri smiled and wiped off the rest of her tears. She turned to Yuto's direction and ran to him.

"Thank you, Yuto." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blushed heavily. He suddenly looked at Makoto, who was giving him a death stare. The two of them stared at each other so intensely, lighting was coming out of their eyes."Eh?! What's you with you guys?! Stop it, you two!" Ruri smacked them both.

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

Yuto closed his eyes, a concerned look on his face made it obvious that he was suffering inside."I'm sure he was there for her until the very end...something I didn't do." He clenched his fist."I couldn't protect them and because of that, they've been taken away by Academia or worst."

Yuya looked puzzled as if he was trying to figure out what to say to his friend."Listen, Yuto it's not you-"

Saki grabbed Yuya's collar and pushed him aside."Now's not the time to mess around, kid. We have company." Yuya turned to where Saki was looking at, only to see 5 people wearing black cloaks and masks of different animals.

"Those are...!" Yuya gasped in terror.

Saki nodded."That's right. Those are people from the Unifiers of Chaos. As you know, people in our world found their points of view somewhat worth worshipping, if that makes , making many of our people turn against us." Saki activated his Duel Disk, stepping forward as their foes did the same.

"If they're from this Dimension, it means they're not the people that took Ruri and the others." Yuto remarked, earning a nod from Yuya who activated his Duel Disk as well.

"Let's get this going Yuya! We're gonna beat these fools!" Saki cried out.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"Really? So what happened next?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"He somehow managed to blow up the microwave and was covered in milk from head to toe. He ran out of the room crying and slipped at least 7 times with the milk spilling on the floor as he ran." Serena pictured Hiraki back when they were kids, remembering how clumsy and whiny he used to be. She laughed lightly as Kyle's eyes had widened at the story.

"No way! I didn't take Hiraki for someone that clumsy." Kyle exclaimed as he was driving the armored car they had gotten to travel faster to their assigned area. He turned right, reaching a highway that led to what it used to be the suburbs.

"It was really nice of him regardless."Serena pointed out."He tried his hardest to show his gratitude for me training him. Even though he screwed up like that, I still acknowledged his intentions." She then got a hold of her ribbon."He was also kind enough to give this to me, saying I look prettier and what not."

Kyle frowned, feeling a bit jealous that Hiraki was a better player then he thought he was.'How could I beat something like that?' He thought for a second.

"Speaking of which, can you cook?" The question caught Kyle off guard, making him gulp hard.

"Well, I know the basics and know how to prepare a few dishes and what only thing I got going on for me is driving abilities."

"Yeah, this vehicle is surely a masterpiece of engineering. Did you guys make these?" Serena asked, earning a nod from Kyle who had his gaze fixed on the road.

"When chaos was spreading, normal vehicles weren't as efficient as we thought they would be. Once the General took over the small population that was left in the city,me and Kurono designed these and eventually made up a new type of dueling."

"A new type of dueling?" Serena echoed.

"Track Duel. Basically, once we had enough armored cars, we added a few more perks to gained the ability to Track Duel, which is basically dueling inside of cars with Duel Disks integrated Duel Disks in them. Track Duels are usually between 2 against 2 since the armored cars only have 2 seats in them." Kyle took a moment before continuing."We thought this was going to be enough to fend off Yu, but we couldn't be more in the dark. His power was still out of our imagination, but our invention proved to be useful when fighting the Unifiers of Chaos." He then looked at Serena with a determined look on his face."I swore that I would protect this dimension from any threat.I'll always believe in my wishes. That's what keeps me going forward. A world where we can finally stay in peace once and for all."

'He's determined to protect the things he loves...not to mention his will to accomplish his goal no matter what. He's just like me and Hiraki...'Serena kept staring directly at Kyle, who noticed this and was beginning to feel a bit uneasy.

"W-what are you staring at me so intensely for?!" He felt as if he was sweating from the pressure.'I wonder how my brother is doing...' He smiled awkwardly.

Meanwhile, back in the garage, Kurono and Hiraki were already getting ready to so they thought.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Can I please drive? I'm a good driver!" Hiraki pointed out.

"You're only fucking 14!" Kurono argued back while getting inside of the car on the driver sat on the passenger's seat, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Can I drive la-"

"FUCK NO!"

 ** _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_**

Kyle laughed hysterically, thinking on the reaction his brother must be having at Hiraki asking him to drive.

"What are you laughing at all of a sudden?" Serena cocked her head to the side.

"I'm just imagining what Kurono would say if Hiraki asked him to let him drive." He started driving with one hand, putting the other one on his cheek. Serena couldn't help but chuckle a bit. They kept driving for a while, finally reaching the suburbs. They drove for a while, looking for any suspicious activity but found nothing. It wasn't long after they decided to turn back, that a car with spikes on its sides and a blag flag with a red circle parked in front of them.

"What the..." Serena whispered.

"Shit, this isn't good!" Two cloaked figured stepped out of the car, revealing that they were wearing animal masks and had their Duel Disks activated."I think we should call in for reinforcements."

"Nonsense. It's only two of them." Serena got out of the car and raced in front of the figures."So you're part of the Unifiers of Chaos, huh?" She scoffed."You don't look like much."

The figure wearing a penguin mask stepped forward."You seem familiar...you remind me of that girl that was traded with the invaders a long time ago." The voice of a man spoke.

"That must have been that Wendy girl the General talked about." Serena looked over her shoulder."What's the matter, you coming or not?" Kyle got off the car and activated his Duel Disk as well. The figure wearing a lion mask got closer to the bunch.

"My name is Otal and my companion here is Naritsu." They both bowed down and their expression turned into sadistic smiles.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She shouted.

"I see you're excited for this, huh?" Otal sighed."Very well. We don't get a chance to duel people like this, so please excuse my partner's behavior."

"Bla bla bla. Enough talking!" Serena growled.

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Speak up, boy!"Otal ordered. Kyle was clenching both of his fists and looking at the ground.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" He yelled but it sounded as if he was about to start crying."Why?! Didn't we suffer enough already? All those people who died back then...wasn't that enough for us?!" He raised his head, showing that his face was full of rage and sorrow."You're not even the real Unifiers of Chaos! Why even follow people who want to obliterate the world?!"

Naritsu snickered."Oh boy, you don't get it at all." She then started patting her own head.

"This world died 7 years ago when Yu trashed this place with his divine power. There's nothing worth fighting anymore, so maybe you should just give it up already." Otal then raised his hands and looked up at the sky."The gift that Yu gave us was the power of choice, and the true Unifiers of Chaos are the ones who finally inspired us to take action."

Naritsu then rubbed her hands."That's right. The thrill of chaos is the only feeling that keeps us alive!"

"What are you guys talking about? If you're not the real Unifiers, then where are they?" Serena asked the duo.

"Who knows? If I know them any better, I'd say they probably spreading chaos somewhere else. After all, this dimension is already as dead as it is." Otal smirked.

"Shut the hell up! What the hell would you know?!" Kyle snapped.

"Kyle..." Serena asked in concern.

"There's no remedy for this. Let's just duel already!" Kyle raised his voice.

"Finally speaking in a language we can understand." Naritsu mocked him.

"Duel!" They all yelled in unison.

 _ **Field Spell: Cross Over**_

 _ **Kyle and Serena vs. Otal and Naritsu LP: 4000 each**_

"I'll take the first move!" Kyle got a hold of one of his cards.

"Kyle! Calm down! Remember, always keep your head cool." Serena's voice seemed to have relieved him for a second.

"I know that." He smiled weakly, but she wasn't sure if she should believe him."I activate the Spell Card: Pre-Preparation of Rites! I can add one Ritual Spell card and one Ritual monster from my Deck to my hand!" Two cards slid out of his deck and got a hold of them."Then I activate the Spell Card: Black Luster Ritual! I'll discard my Level 4 Envoy of Chaos and my Level 4 Beginning Knight to Ritual Summon!" Two pots appeared on the field, with an emblem of two crossed swords in the middle. The two Level 4 monsters were absorbed by the pots, as Kyle began to chant.

"One soul shall merge with light! The other soul shall merge with the darkness! Between light and darkness, the gate to chaos is opened! Ritual Summon! The Chaos Soldier descends! Level 8! Black Luster Soldier!"

 **Black Luster Soldier Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Ritual, ATK:3000, DEF:2500**

"Oh boy, you're going all out on us, huh?" Naritsu rubbed her hands harder.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." He declared."Let's see what you got to offer."

Naritus was eager to take her turn, but Otal was quicker."I draw!" He drew his sixth card, making her annoyed.

"You always go first, damn you!" He ignored this and started analyzing his hand.

"I activate the Spell Card: Advanced Ritual! This lets me Ritual Summon from my hand by sending monsters to the Graveyard whose levels are equal to the monster I want to summon! I send Lava Golem to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon!" A stone altar appeared on the field with a green glowing light shining brightly."From the ashes of the forgotten to the divine power of the overlord! Be born from the fruit of magma and eradicate everything in your path to glory! Ritual Summon! Come Forth! Level 8! Reshef the Dark Being!"

 **Reshef the Dark Being Level 8, Light, Fiend, Ritual, ATK:2500, DEF:1500**

"There ya go papa boy! Otal's ace is here!" Naritsu clapped in excitement.

'I...kinda feel out of place right now.' Serena thought.

"Finally, I'll set 2 cards face-down. Turn end!" He looked swiftly at his partner, both of them nodding.

'He's just leaving it like that? That's odd' Kyle bit his thumb.

"Then I'll go next! Draw!" Serena drew her card and immediately charged forward."Using the Spell, Polymerization, I'll fuse both of my Moonlight Kaleido Chick and Moonlight Crimson Fox!" Both of her monsters manifested on the field, being surrounded by the Fusion vortex."With the power of both youth and cunningness, a new being is formed! Float with the moon's gravity to create a new light! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer"!

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer Level 7, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK:2400, DEF:2000**

Both Otal and Naritsu had their eyes wide opened."It's been a while since I've seen something like this, wouldn't you agree?"

Naritsu nodded rapidly."Yes yes! She's just as cute as the girl is! How lovely!"

"Tch. I'll be using 2 effects from my Graveyard. The first one being Kaeidos's chick which allows me to add one Polymerization from my Graveyard back to my hand." She got her card back and proceeded."Next up, Crimson's Fox effect! When it's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can make the ATK of your monster 0!"

 **Reshef the Dark Being ATK: 0**

"I'm not done yet! I'll send Moonlight Purple Butterfly from my hand to the Graveyard to give Cat Dancer an extra 1000 ATK!"

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 3400**

"Purple Butterfly's effect activates! I can banish it from the game to Special Summon a "Moonlight" from my hand! Come on down, Moonlight Blue Cat!

 **Moonlight Blue Cat Level 4, Dark, Beast-Warrior, ATK:1600, DEF:1200**

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the ATK of Cat Dancer for the rest of this turn."

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 6800**

"WHAT?!" Naritsu yelled.

"6800?! That can't be!" Otal gasped in terror.

"By tributing Blue Cat, if Cat Dancer attacks your monster, it's not destroyed the first, Cat Dancer can attack twice! Go, Cat Dancer!" With that, Cat Dancer obeyed Serena's command and sprinted towards Reshef.

Otal snickered, catching everyone's attention."How silly of you, young lady. I activate my Trap Card: Magic Cylinder! I can negate the attack and you take damage equal to your monster's ATK!" Cat Dancer turned and went for Serena."I-it can't be!"

"No you don't! I active both of my Trap Cards: Shift and Damage Diet! Shift can change the target of a monster! I'll be targeting my own Black Luster Soldier." Kyle announced. Cat Dancer changed direction and went for Black Luster Soldier.

"Y-you can't! You'll lose if you do that!" Serena hurried over to him.

"With Damage Diet, I'll halve all damage I take for the rest of this turn." Kyle then braced himself, as Cat Dancer destroyed his monster easily. The impact send Kyle flying across the street, crashing into the wall of a building.

 **Kyle LP: 2100**

"Kyle!" Serena ran over to him.

"Bakaaaa! You took that damage and even your monster was destroyed just to save her?" Naritsu stuck out her tongue.

"Interesting." Naritsu was surprised to see that Otal wasn't laughing at all. In fact, he looked as if he was proud of what Kyle just did."He sacrificed a lot to save his partner. Truly honorable." He then put a hand on his face and grinned."Truly, you must be feeling despair, isn't that right?"

Serena crouched next to Kyle who seemed to be unconscious."Kyle! Come on, get up!" His eyes twitched and slowly but steady, he opened them.

"Se...lena?" Kyle's voice came out as a whisper."It's cool. I'm okay..." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support and helped him back he was sure to be steady, he let go of her.

"Why did you do that? I didn't need your help." She crossed her arms across her noticed that she might be looking a bit angry, but also concerned.

"You were about to lose. The damage was going to be even greater than what I got, so I couldn't let that happen." His confession made her pout.

"Hiraki said something similar once..." She then started walking back to the Duel."I remember he would always offer himself to do the harsh things in order for me no to do them." Kyle began looking a bit jealous once more, but nonetheless, he let it slide.

"Finally you kids returned! I was beginning to feel bored." Naritsu was curling up a bang of hair."Anyways, would you mind ending your damn turn already?"

Serena looked at Naritsu with intense raged."I'll set a card face-down and end my this moment, Cat Dancer's and Reshef's ATK return to normal."

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400**

 **Reshef ATK: 2500**

"DRAW!" Naritsu echoing of her voice could be heard in the empty streets."I activate my partner's face-down card: Advanced Ritual! By sending my Level 7 Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, I can Ritual Summon a monster with the exact Level of the monster I offered!" Another altar appeared on the field, this time letting out a black light."The ruler of the underworld has awakened. The king of destruction wants his revenge. Rise up and destroy. Ritual Summon! Come forth, Garlandolf!

 **Garlandolf, King of Destruction Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Ritual, ATK:2500, DEF:1400**

"I activate Reshef's Special Ability! By discarding one Spell Card from my hand, I can take control of one monster on my opponent's side of the field for the rest of this turn!" As soon as she discards one Pot of Greed, Reshef created hands made of out light and stretched them all the way to Cat Dancer's position, grabbing her.

"No way!" Serena cried out in shock as her ace monster was taken away.

"With this, you have no more chances of survival. With no monsters left on your field, this is going to be the end for both of you! I'll finish her off first with her own monster! Cat Dancer, kill her!" Cat Dancer then attacked Serena, who was frozen still and couldn't move a muscle. Cat Dancer then scratched her swiftly, sending her sliding on the floor a couple of meters away.

 **Serena LP: 1600**

"Shit! Serena!" Kyle was about to go helper, but Naritsu interrupted him.

"Not so fast cowboy! You're not leaving unscathed of this Battle Phase! I direct attack Kyle with Reshef!" Reshef created beams of light and fired them at Kyle.

"Kyle, get that Action Card! Hurry!" Serena pointed at the direction of it. The Action Card was on top of a platform that was created by the Cross Field. Kyle made a run for it and jumped on a couple of platforms.

"I activate the Action Card: Evasion!" Kyle quickly dodged Reshef's attacks and landed safely on the floor."With this card, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters!"

Naritsu gritted her teeth in frustration."You might have gotten lucky on that both of you are about to lose anyway. Now...which one should I pick." She hummed before raising a finger in the air."I know! Garlandolf! Attack Kyle directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Action Card: Miracle! All battle damage is halved!" Serena declared. Garlandolf then attacked Kyle with some kind of purple lightning.

"Aaaaaaaaah." Kyle yelled in pain as he was tossed over on the floor.

 **Kyle LP: 1250**

"DAMN YOUUUUUUU!" Naritsu screamed to the top of her lungs."I end my turn! Cat Dancer returns to the original owner." She snarled.

Kyle was having a hard time getting back up. He felt blood pouring out of a wound on his right arm and his head."That was...too close for comfort."

"Kyle!" Serena then grabbed his left hand."I'm so sorry...because of my rashness, you were hurt this much..." She lowered her head.

Kyle chuckled and placed his other hand on top of her head."Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Shit happens."

She looked up to him but was still not convinced."Still though...for me to make such a stupid mov-"

"Don't think about it that way." Kyle then placed his hands on her shoulders."We are humans, after all, we all make mistakes once in a while. Besides, you're a proud soldier of Academia, aren't you?"

This appeared to have affected Serena positively, as the light in her eyes began to shine once again."You're right. I'm stronger than this." She smirked."Go and finish this if you can. If not, then I'll have to teach you how it's done."

Kyle rubbed the back of his head nervously."That's the spirit." He then faced his enemies with a serious expression."I'll take it from here! Draw! I'll activate Pot of Greed! I'm allowed to draw 2 extra cards from my deck!" He then took a quick look at one of his cards and smiled."It's here."

"Stop bluffing! You have no other options left! What can you possibly do with only two cards?!" Naritsu's smile became sadistic as her eyes widened.

"Indeed. But I am curious." Otal put a hand on his chin."Show me what you've got."

"I banish the light monster, Beginning Knight, and the dark monster, Envoy of Chaos from the game! This lets me Special Summon from my hand one Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning from my hand!" He raised his hands in the air, as he began to chant."Light and Darkness! The beginning and the end! When the sword of fate is drawn, a new chapter begins. Come, messenger of the beginning! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!

 **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Level 8, Light, Warrior, ATK: 3000, DEF:2500**

A new warrior descended from the sky, a bright light shone all over the area.

"Amazing..."Serena's jaw dropped.

"It's the first time I've ever since this much light since that day..." Otal murmured.

"Beautiful! Simple beautiful! Is this what finding a god feels like?!" Naritsu squealed.

"I activate the Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy one of your set cards!" A typhoon came out of his card and sucked in the Spell Card Shrink that Otal had set on his first turn."Battle! I attack Garlandolf with Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer then jumped and dive kicked towards Garlandolf.

"I activate the Trap Card: Moonlight Advanced!" Serena's trap opened, revealing the artwork of Cat Dancer alongside other Moonlights in front of the moon."Cat dancer gains 500 attack points per each "Moonlight" monster in my graveyard!

 **Cat Dancer ATK: 3900**

"3900?!" Naritsu cried. Cat Dancer then kicked Garlandolf on its neck, destroying it.

 **Naritsu LP: 1400**

"Due to Moonlight Advanced's second ability, Cat Dancer can attack a second time!" Kyle then punched the air, as Cat Dancer finished Naritsu off, slamming her on the floor.

 **Naritsu LP: 0**

Otal started backing off, seeing his partner defeated on the floor most likely unconscious.

"Otal! I'm not done yet! I attack Reshef with Black Luster Soldier! Cut of Heaven!" Black Luster Soldier then appeared right in front of Reshef, raising its sword and cutting the monster in half. Otal tried his best to stay on his feet.

 **Otal LP: 3500**

"Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning's second ability activated! When it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack a second time!" BL then went after Otal, who was looking desperate.

"I must find one of those so-called Action Cards fast!" He began sprinting towards a platform and jumped on it, seeing an Action Card on top of it.

"Action Card: Evasi-"

"Action Card: No Action!" Serena interjected."I can destroy one Action Card that my opponent has!" Otal's Action Card disappeared, leaving him speechless.

"Still though, I'll have 500 LP left!" He grinned, before realizing that Kyle had another Action Card in his hand.

"Action Card: Fire Crystal! I can inflict 600 of damage to you!" A fireball appeared next to BL's sword, making it seem as if it was made it out actual fire."Finish it! Cut of Heaven!" BL sliced Otal, tearing up his cloak and part of his mask. Otal fell down on the floor, his masks finally breaking due to the impact.

 **Otal LP: 0**

 **Winners: Serena and Kyle!**

Kyle let out a sigh and sat down on the floor, happy that it was over. Serena appeared right next to him and offered him her hand, which he gladly accepted.

"We make a great team, eh Serena?" He smiled.

"Yes, indeed we do." Serena smiled back at him."You're a bloody mess."

"Leave me alone, will you?" They both laughed at that, finally enjoying a little bit of peace.

"Well, look what we have here!" A voice cut off their thoughts."Jarid, get over here!" Serena and Kyle got up on their feet fast, a puzzle look on their faces at seeing the arrival of the new individuals. The boy who was in front of them was very bulky with slicked back blonde hair and sharp lizard green eyes. He was wearing an entirely white suit and black dress shirt. On his left hand, however, was the Duel Disk from Academia.

"That Duel Disk...Academia!" Serena thought at loud, making Kyle look even more confuse. A thinner figure was walking their way. He had blonde hair as well and was neatly sorted into three parts, with his left and right side brushed to their respective side and the middle section's hair pushed back, revealing his eyes were yellow and was wearing a similar suit that his companion was wearing.

"Lucas! Looks like you found a big fish to fry! Jarid, the thinner boy, announced with his arms opened.

"Well, of course. I always come through, don't I?" He licked his lips slowly."We're going to have tons of fun with you. Please don't spoil it."

Serena looked rather uncomfortable by that comment, but Kyle got in front of her with his Duel Disk activated."You're taking the both of us on."

"And who is this chump?" Jarid taunted."Is he here for a beating?"

"Who knows and who cares?" Lucas replied calmly before he smiled."As long as we get our hands in our prize, I don't mind who I have to go against."

"Are you people here to take my back to Academia? If so, you can turn around right now, otherwise, I'll force you!" Serena turned back on her Duel Disk.

"Quite aggressive...I like your type. It's so fun breaking their spirit and eventually their bodies." Lucas laughed hysterically, Jarid doing the same."But, if you must know my dear, we are..." Lucas then posed dramatically, one of his arms facing forward while the other one pointed to the left. Jarid jumped right next to him, crouching down on the floor and placing both of his palms on it.

"We're the Dragon Twins!" They both announced cheerfully.

"Eh?" Serena sweat dropped, Kyle's eyes twitching at what he just saw."Are you guys for real?"

The twins paid no attention to their reactions and went back to their normal stances."We're here only for you Serena. Be a good girl and just come with us, we'll have a good time together." Lucas looked back at the direction where their car was parked.

"Why the hell would I ever do you what you say!?" Serena looked disgusted at their response. Lucas's smile widened to the point where his teeth were visible.

"Very well...we'll do this the hard way, just the way I like it." He and Jarid stood beside each other as Serena and Kyle did the same.

"Duel!" They all announced.

 **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**

A girl screamed in horror, as a purple light covered her entire body, turning her into a card. Evan knelt down and picked up the card, a pleased look was printed on his face."Don't worry, you'll be useful in the near future, when we create our Utopia, that is."

"I see you're talking to yourself, as usual." Evan turned around and saw another boy around his age coming his was wearing a black fedora, suit and a jacket, as well as a long scarf hanging loose and untied on his shoulders. He was short, had freckles along the bridge of his nose, and had dusty blond crew cut all of that. He too, had crimson eyes.

"Ace, you're here!" Evan raced to Ace, only to be punched in the stomach."Ouch..."He groaned.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Do you have any info?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Well of course I do!" Evan composed himself and smiled."You see, I heard that the Dragon Twins had arrived at the Ritual Dimension as well as this new group called "Lancers". And thus, we wer-"

"Alright, stop." Ace raised his hand."Lancers? What are those? That sounds like a retarded name." Evan chuckled at his friend's response. He then crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"You see, Akaba Reiji, the son of the Professor, has assembled this team of strong duelist back in Standard to take down Academia. That's what Dennis has told me so far. Apparently, Serena is one of them along with one of the dropouts from the Secondary leads us to today. We must go to the Ritual Dimension and make sure that the Twins' work goes smoothly."

"Fucking hell, those creepy ass twins?" Ace sounded pissed, but Evan just shrugged."On top of that, we're going back to that dimension full of idiots who do what we say." He put his hands inside his pockets."Who the fuck ordered this shit? Seiko?"

"Actually, it was the Professor so we can't say anything." Evan started preparing his Duel Disk to teleport himself to the Ritual Dimension.

"No matter which one of those two says it, we can't do otherwise." Ace touched a few buttons on his Duel Disk, accessing the teleportation app.

"Aw, come on Ace, it's going to be fun!" Evan lied."It's going to be full of duelists ready to take us on, we'll have our followers to do what we want and al-"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Ace yelled, taking Evan by surprise but eventually sneered.

"I'm sure going to miss Rin. We were getting along pretty nicely actually. Say, don't you have to say goodbye to that Grace girl?" As soon as Evan said this, Ace teleported away, leaving him talking to himself."Jeez, you're so shy, Ace-kun."

 ** _New Cards:_**

 ** _Moonlight Advanced: If a "Moonlight" monster attacks a monster your opponent controls, it can attack a second time. It also_ gains _500 ATK per "Moonlight" monsters in the player's Graveyard._**

 **And that's the end of Chapter 6. I hope everyone is doing okay and like always, please be sure to review and favorite this story if you're enjoying it so far. Remember, you can always leave any suggestions or ideas you have for future chapters. Hope you enjoy and take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Track Duel**_

"You know, this is kinda boring." Kumai sighed in distress. He was sitting down in his spirit form on Hiraki's shoulder, with his legs crossed. Currently, they were in a car with Kurono as the driver. A map with the coordinates of their destination was in between their seats.

"No kidding." Hiraki nodded in approval."I wanted to drive..." Kumai suddenly had an idea and bent to the left so he could reach Hiraki's right ear.

"We can always just take the steering wheel forcefully and crash into something. That'll get him off of our case." Kumai giggled, but Hiraki just gave him a deadpan look.

"What the heck?! We'll die in the process, you idiot!"

"If you want to talk about something, you can always just ask. You don't have to start talking to yourself." Hiraki's thoughts were interrupted by Kurono, who was giving him a weird expression.

Hiraki then put his hands in front of him."Y-you were listening...?" He asked.

Kuruno rolled his eyes."You were saying something about 'eat pie when you gossip, serious."

Hiraki nodded rapidly."Yup, that's exactly what I said!" He rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

"Yeah, I get you. Gossip is a pain in the ass that girls seem to be fonded with. That's something I kept telling Kyle back in the day."

"Back in the day?" Hiraki tilted his head."You mean..."

"Yeah, back before all of this went to shit.I don't want to brag or anything but I was quite a casanova. Though I knew what girls were really like, Kyle had no idea about them. Eventually, girls started taking interest in him though it wasn't affection or anything like that." He chuckled before continuing.  
"That little bastard was a magnet for girls, I tell you. He never knew how to react to them,but he still did a good job at being the center of attentio-" Kurono quickly looked in his rear view mirror, seeing a black van getting dangerously close to them."Looks like I'll have to tell you some other time. Get ready cause we're gonna Track Duel."

"Wait, Track Duel?" Hiraki asked while Kurono pressed a couple of buttons which turned on two separate blades in front of them."W-what?"

"To put it simply, Track Dueling is when 2 different groups battle each other inside of cars.I'll go into details later." Kurono noticed they were getting close to the beach and smirked. As the van got closer, a cloaked man wearing a clown mask flipped them off.

"Well, that's not freaky at all." Kumai gave a sarcastic tone. There was another man inside of the car, but this one was wearing an ogre mask.

"Fresh meat!" The guy wearing the clown mask spoke with a high pitched tone."You can call me Smiley! And my friend here is Grumpy Kane!" The one called Grumpy just growled menacingly.

"Yeah? I'm Kurono and this kid right here is Hiraki. I hope you remember those names after we kick your god damn asses!" Kurono switched gears and went even faster. Not long after that, Smiley caught up to them once again.

"Track Duel! Let's Race!" They both announced.

"Duel!"

 _ **Hiraki and Kurono vs Smiley and Grumpy Kane LP: 4000 each**_

"W-wait! Isn't it dangerous to duel while driving?!" Hiraki asked. Kurono's blade was just in between his torso and the steering wheel while Hiraki's was between him and the AC.

"Don't be such a wuss kid. Once we begin dueling, these babies go into auto-pilot. I'll be going first! From my hand, I summon Gishki Chain in ATK mode!" Kurono's monster appeared next to their vehicle, floating around as they were driving.

 _ **Gishki Chain Level 4, Water, Sea Serpent, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**_

"I activate Gishki Chain's special ability! I can draw 3 cards from my deck and if one of them is either a Ritual Spell or Monster, I can reveal it to my opponent and add it to my hand!" Kurono drew 3 cards from his deck which was located near the steering wheel."I drew the Ritual Spell: Forbidden Arts of the Gishki!" He placed it in his hand and then two the other two cards back in his deck."Not only that but I can place the other 2 cards back on my deck in the order I choose." Once he put the cards back, he took another card from his hand."I set a card face-down. Turn end."

Hiraki was taken by surprised by Smiley who was honking the horn pretty loudly."That was a good start! I'll be sure to make you smile with my entertainment! Draw!" Smiley drove past his foes.

"Entertainment and smiles, huh? Doesn't this guy remind you of Y-"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Hiraki quickly cut Kumai's sentence off.

"I summon Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals in attack mode!" Smiley grabbed his card and placed it on the field, his monster manifesting flying on top of his car.

 **Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals Level 4, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000**

"Then I shall activate the Spell Card: Pot of Duality! I'll copy you, but I'll be drawing 3 cards from my Deck and shuffle 2 out of the 3 back in it." Smiley's grin widened as he took one card from his hand and put the others in his deck."I active the Equip Spell: Axe of Despair!" Cursenchanter got a hold of an ax."It gives my monster a boost of 1000 ATK!"

 **Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals ATK: 2700**

Kurono bit his lower lip."Damn it, this isn't good!" Hiraki adjusted his seatbelt tighter, afraid of getting injured in the upcoming crash.

Smiley laughed as he honked the horn."Battle! Go, Cursenchanter! Give a permanent smile to his monster!" Cursenchanter threw itself against Gishki Chain, moving its ax in the form of a smile as Kurono's monster was destroyed. The shockwave of the attack provoked the car to spin around a couple of times before Kurono managed to stabilize it.

 **Kurono LP: 3100**

"Turn end!" Smiley slowed down to be able to be on par with the other 2.

Kurono shook his head a couple of times."That bastard got us good but we'll get him back. Right, Hiraki?" Kurono noticed that Hiraki looked as white as a ghost and almost unconscious."Hiraki now's not the time to sleep, you wuss."

Kumai stood in Hiraki's shoulder, hands on his hips."Come on you big loser, you ain't scared of a little ride, are you?" Hiraki reacted to that, slowly opening his eyes.

"You guys are so mean..." He got a hold of his head.

"You guys? Hiraki, it's just me." Kurono looked at him as if he was turned to see Kumai with a smug on his face.

"S-sorry, I was just talking to everyone in general...?" Hiraki said in a rather unsure tone, which of course didn't convince Kurono at all.

"Yeeeeah...sureeee..." He rolled his eyes."Just make your move already kid."

Hiraki complied, not wasting time to draw his card."When I control no monsters on my field and my opponent does, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand in ATK mode!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Level 5, Light, Machine, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**_

"I also summon Cyber Phoenix in ATK mode!" Cyber Phoenix appeared in the field and flew right next to Cyber Dragon.

 ** _Cyber Phoenix Level 4, Fire, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600_**

"I set 2 cards face-down.I end my turn." Hiraki declared nervously. He dared to look back at the duo, watching carefully as Grumpy Kane was looking at practically nothing.'Just what are these guys planning?'

"Draw." Grumpy Kane drawled, drawing his hard. Hiraki frowned wondering the cause of this slow moves.

Kurono elbowed Hiraki on his arm, getting his attention."Listen, don't be intimidated by them. It's going to be alright, we just had a bad start." Kurono's statement managed to make Hiraki feel better, but he thought of this as an unusual behavior for Kurono, who was always rude and direct.

"I like your guys' sportsmanship. You get along so well it's adorable." Smiley put his hands behind his head."Go ahead Grumpy. Kill them if you want to."

Kane moved his head in circles, cracking his neck."I activate the Spell Card known as End of the World."

"Ngh!" Kurono tensed up at the name of the card, tightening his grip on the steering whell. Hiraki noticed this, but didn't know how to react to the situation.

"I send to Level 4 Senjus of the Ten Thousand Hands to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon!" The entire field turned into a bluish color, cracks on the road began to appear randomly. On top of them all, a blue portal opened up and sucked in the two offerings Kane sent."From the very core of this world, be born from the very heart of hell! Walk on this pitiful world and cause the apocalypse! Ritual Summon! The end of the world! Level 8! Demise,King of Armageddon!"  
A white light began descending onto the middle of the field. As the light began to fade, Demise,King of Armageddon had already appeared on the field.

 **Demise,King of Armageddon Level 8, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**

"Damn you...!" Kurono cursed under his breath.

"I activate Demise's Special Ability. By paying 2000 LP, I can destroy every card on the field except this one"

"WHAT?!" Both Kurono and Hiraki cried in unison. Both of Hiraki's monsters were destroyed along with his set cards and Kurono's. Not even Cursenchanter and its Equip Spell were spared.

 **Grumpy Kane LP: 2000**

"However, when Cyber Phoenix is destroyed I can draw one card!" Hiraki stated as he drew.

"That was quite the maneuver, Grumpy." He wagged at finger at him."Can I expect a proper performance from this?" His partner merely nodded once."Very well."

"Battle! Demise, King of Armageddon will attack Hiraki directly!" Demise dashed forward, raising its ax to strike.

"Open the door! Hurry!" Kurono warned Hiraki who blinked a couple of times.

"Wha-what are you saying?!" Hiraki asked.

"Just do it!" With hesitation, Hiraki opened his door only to be slashed by Grumpy's attack. With no door, Hiraki started freaking out, afraid he was going to fall out of the car if this kept going.

 _ **Hiraki LP: 1600**_

"Th-that was close!" Hiraki shrieked in fear, hugging his legs for protection.

"I set one card face-down. I'll end it there." He resumed looking in front of him, folding his hands.

Smiley giggled like a little girl while covering his mouth with his hands."Already lost more than half of your LP? That's a pity. Don't go ahead and lose your head too! Hahahaha!"

"That stupid clown is starting to piss me off!" Kurono stepped on the accelerator, speeding up even more."Draw! I summon Gishki Beast in ATK mode!" A reptile looking monster appeared on Kurono's side of the car.

 **Gishki Beast Level 4, Water, Beast, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1300**

"When Gishki Beast is summoned on my side of the field, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower "Gishki" monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Gishki Chain!" Kurono declared, his monster reappearing on the opposite side of Gishki Beast."Furthermore, I use both of my Level 4 monsters to build the overlay network!"

"He's Xyz Summoning?!" Hiraki poked his head out of his shirt and let go of his legs.

Smiley let out a couple of laughs."Things are finally getting wild, aren't they." Grumpy kept looking forward, not paying attention to what was happening.

A vortex opened up in front of their car and sucked in both of Kurono's monsters."Ancient warrior of depths come forth and give your soul unto this battle!Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! Evigishki Merrowgeist!" A humanoid monster came out of the Xyz vortex, with 2 overlay units flying around.

 **Evigishki Merrowgeist Rank 4, Water, Aqua, Xyz, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**

"Not only that, but I also active the Quick-Play Spell: Forbidden Lance! I can lower your monster's ATK by 800!" A woman wearing a robe came out of the Spell Card and threw a lance that pierced through Demise.

 _ **Demise, King of Armageddon ATK: 1800**_

"Interesting." Kane suddenly spoke."You now have to key to destroy the Armageddon." He paused for a moment."Can you eradicate the existence of the end of the world, Kurono?"

Hiraki looked at Kurono, who was gritting his teeth before he answered."I'll just have to show you..." He raised his finger and pointed at Kane."Battle! Merrowgeist! Destroy Demise, King of Armageddon! Pierce of the Seven Seas!" Merrow created a water ball with its trident. Once it was ready, it fired its attack to Demise. Kurono noticed that Kane wasn't reacting at this at all, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Continuous Trap Card: Heart of the World!" Kurono cursed something barely audible, looking straight at the Trap Card that had a design of Demise,King of Armageddon along with 2 other dark entities."When Demise, King of Armageddon is targeted for an attack, I can banish it from the game and Special Summon it after 2 of my Standby Phases ."

"But why would you do that? You'll be taking damage either way!" Hiraki argued back, causing Kane to clicked his tongue and raised a finger.

"When Demise, King of Armageddon is banished from the game..." He began explaining while Demise disappeared and left on the field 2 black balls with horns floating where it was before."I can Special Summon 2 Armageddon Tokens on my side of the field in DEF mode and Special Summon 1 token in either player's turn."

 **Armageddon Token Level 1, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 130, DEF: 200**

Kurono and Hiraki gasped."You mean to tell me...you can get another token in each turn?!"

"Hahahahah!" Smiley laughed in amusement."That's right, boy! What did I tell you? This entertainment is top quality!"

Kurono bit his lower lip harder, causing it to start bleeding."I resume my attack! Go Merrowgeigst!" Merrowgeist resumed its attack, and fired the water ball at one of the tokens, destroying it. The shock wave broke Smiley's window, letting glass enter the inside of their van.

Smiley saw that his left arm had been cut by some of the glass and was bleeding."Oh boy. You kids are really giving us a pounding."

"I set 2 cards face-down. I end my turn." Kurono exhaled heavily, letting some stress out of his body.

Hiraki crossed his hands on his belly, letting Kumai sit on them."Well, this is awkward. You're afraid of that clown and that Grumpy guy is getting into Kurono's head.

Hiraki's cheeks became red and faced to the right."I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come oooon! Stop playing stupid, stupid!" Kumai whined."I represent your fears, remember? I know what you're afraid of and what not." He smiled devilishly."What you love, what you don't. You're fetishes and stuff lik-"

"Alright enough already!" Hiraki smashed Kumai with his right hand, only to reappear again on his right shoulder.

"Jeez, you gotta loosen up a bit."

"OH BABY! THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" Hiraki yelped at the sudden scream. He stuck his head out of where the door used to be to get a clearer view of the situation. Now that Smiley's window had been broken, Hiraki caught a glimpse of the inside of their van.

"It can't be...they have a hostage!" Hiraki shook Kurono's shoulder.

"You're kidding! Who is it?!"

"Well...She has brownish hair and seems to be blindfolded. That's as much as I can see from here." Hiraki squinted his eyes.

"DRAW!" Smiley drew his card and placed it in his hand. He leaned his body to the right, grabbing something with his right hand. When his face came to view again, he was holding a fistful of a girl's hair.

"Tha-that's...!" Kurono mumbled, eyes wide open."Maria!" He called out to her. This had a reaction on the girl, who squirmed around trying to break free to no avail. Smiley grew tired of this and simply shoved her back into the back once again.

"Due to the effect of "Heart of the World", an Armageddon Token is Special Summoned in DEF mode!" Kane stated.

 **Armageddon Token(2) DEF: 200**

"I activate the Ritual Spell: Black Illusion Ritual! I can tribute monsters from my hand whose total Level is equal to 1 or more!" He took out 2 cards and raised them to the sky."I sacrifice my Level 4 Djinn Releaser of Rituals and my Level 1 Djinn Disserere of Rituals to Ritual Summon!" Both Djinns turned into smoke and went inside a golden urn."A new power from the Ancients has risen. His power comes not from within; but from others. The ruler of all, come forth from the shadows and bind their minds with your Illusion! Ritual Summon! Come here! Relinquished!

 **Relinquished Level 1, Dark, Spellcaster, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**

The urn changed shape and color, now becoming a grayish creature with one eye and a mouth-looking thing for a stomach.

"I activate Relinquished's Special Ability! Hehehehe! Relinquished absorbs your monster and takes all of its power as its own! Demonic Attraction!" The creature opened its mouth as purple energy got a hold of Kurono's monster. Merrogeist tried to break free but Relinquished finished absorbing it, closing its mouth and activating a defense shield which consisted of using its wings like a shell.

 **Relinquished ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**

Merrowgeist's face came out of Relinquished's shell."Thanks to Djinn Releaser of Rituals, you can't Special Summon monsters while Relinquished in on the field and Disserere of Rituals protects it from being affected by Trap Cards! There's nothing you can do anymore! No Ritual or Fusion, you're done!"

"He's right...at the rate this is going, we're most likely going to lose." Hiraki lowered his head but Kurono grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me, you pathetic excuse for a man..." He spoke in a deadly serious tone."We can't give up! There has to be a way around this." He raised his voice suddenly, screaming in Hiraki's face.

'Kurono...' Hiraki noticed that there was insecurity in what he just said.

"Battle!" They boys turned to face Smiley as he was getting ready to attack."Go Relinquished! Attack Kurono directly!" Relinquished appeared right outside of Kurono's side of the car, firing a purple lighting from its eye directly at him creating a mini explosion. Hiraki puts his arms in front of him, shielding his body from the smoke.

 _ **Kurono LP: 1900**_

"Damn it..." The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing Kurono shielding his face with his left arm.

"You guys have suffered enough for now. I end my turn with this." Smiley let out a chuckle."It's your turn little Hirakiiii." He sang.

"Alright! Here I go! Draw!"

"Hiraki, hang on." Kurono called out.

"What is it, Kurono?" Hiraki asked.

Kurono got closer to him and whispered."If you have something big for next turn, save it because I have something in mind."

Kumai manifested on top of Hiraki's head."He means that he knows how to bring out a strong monster, you idiot."

'I know what he means!' Hiraki snapped in his mind but nonetheless nodded.'Well, I'll have to buy us some time until he can get his plan in to mention we have to save that girl from them.' Hiraki sighed.'I can't be scared now...I have to fight!'

"Don't forget. Due to "Heart of the World", a new Armageddon Token is Special Summoned." Kane pointed out.

 **Armageddon Token(3) DEF: 200**

"I Normal Summon Cyber Valley in ATK mode!" Hiraki declared, summoning a miniature of a Cyber Dragon.

 **Cyber Valley Level 1, Light, Machine, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**

"I set 1 card face-down. Turn end!" Hiraki wiped the sweat on his forehead."That should hold us on for now."

Kurono nodded."Yeah, King of Armageddon won't revive until Grumpy Kane's next turn." He then looked back at the van."We should also hurry up and save Maria. She must be pretty damn scared."

"Draw! Again, a new Token is Special Summoned!" Kane took the lead.

 **Armageddon Token(4) DEF: 200**

The group drove inside an underground tunnel, where there was little to no light inside."I sacrifice two Armageddon Tokens to Advance Summon! Come forth! Flame Ogre!" A huge beast surrounded by flames and one-eyed appeared on the field, illuminating the path as they went.

 **Flame Ogre Level 7, Fire, Fiend, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700**

"When Flame Ogre is Tribute Summoned, I can draw one card!" He drew his card and placed it in his hand."Battle! Flame Ogre, destroy Cyber Valley!" Flame Ogre intensified the fire in its right fist and hurried after Cyber Valley.

"Cyber Valley's effect! When it's targeted for an attack, I can banish it, draw one card and end the Battle Phase!" A barrier blocked Flame Ogre's way, forcing it to go back.

"Very clever. You're very perceptive, let me tell you that." Kane went back to look at nothing."Turn end."

"My turn!" Kurono placed his hand on top of his deck, his hand shaking.'I must draw that card...it's the only way we can win and save Maria.' Kurono felt someone touching his shoulder.

"You said it yourself. There's has to be a way to win, right? We just have to believe." Hiraki smiled.

"I know...thanks." Kurono managed a weak smile."Draw." He gasped, looking at the card he just drew."It really is here..."

"Huh?" Hiraki tilted his head."What is?"

Kurono gave a mix of a laugh and a sob."Our way to win. Hiraki, survive until your turn comes." Kurono saw that Hiraki was even more confused than before, but shrugged it off."I set another card face-down, ending my turn."

"Wait, is that all?!" Hiraki yelled.

"Don't worry, it's all up to you now." He smirked with confidence.

"Looks like you kids have finally given up. Alright, get ready cause' this is it for you all!" Smiley drew and pointed at them."Relinquished and Flame Ogre will attack the players directly! Finish them off!"

"Wait just a second! I activate Hiraki's Trap Card: Mirror Force! The monsters attacking will be destroyed!" Kurono cried.

"It's useless! Relinquished is immune to Trap Cards!" Smiley stated as Flame Ogre was destroyed.

"Then the Quick-Play Spell: Shrink!" Another set card opened up."It cuts the ATK of your monster by half until the End Phase!"

 _ **Relinquished ATK: 1050**_

Relinquished fired a purple beam from its eye in front of the car but hit a column instead.

 _ **Kurono LP: 850**_

The column collapsed, making part of the underground to start collapsing. Rubble started collapsing from behind everyone rapidly catching up to them. Luckily, they managed to make it out of the tunnel just in time that the entire underground had collapsed, a huge cloud of dust making its way up to the sky.

"Holy shit!" Hiraki shouted. Kumai watched inside of Hiraki's mind, eating popcorn with joy at the sight.

"We're heading towards the suburbs. We better finish this quick and get Maria to safety." Kurono was shaking as he spoke."Man, the adrenaline is brutal."

Smiley was laughing hysterically to the point where he ran out of oxygen in his body."The thrill! You guys are really lucky! Not only you survived my attack, but you also survived collapsing of that tunnel! Truly marvelous!"

"We won't give up that easily, Smiley!" Hiraki put his hand on top of his deck and drew as another Token appeared on the field.

 **Armageddon Token(3) DEF: 200**

"Hiraki! Use my set downs!" Kurono said. Hiraki looked at the two set cards and nodded."I activate the Spell Card: Cost Down! By discarding one card, I can lower the Levels of my monsters in my hand by 2 until the End Phase!" Hiraki discarded his card into the Graveyard."Next, I activate another Spell: Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy a card in your Spell and Trap zone." Hiraki the pointed at Relinquished."I choose Evigishki Merrowgeist that's equipped to Relinquished!"

"What?!" Smiley exclaimed in shock. Relinquished's wings went back to normal, as Merrogeist disappeared from its body.

 **Relinquished ATK: 0**

"Furthermore, I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand! Thanks to the effect of Cost Down, it's now considered a Level 3 monster!"

 **Cyber Dragon Level 3, Light, Machine, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**

"Battle! Cyber Dragon! Destroy Relinquished! Evolution Burst!" Cyber Dragon fired a light beam from its mouth at Relinquished's eye, making it blow up into pieces.

 **Smiley LP: 1900**

"Kurono...thank you for lending me some strength." Hiraki he turned to see his friend, who gave him a thumbs up.

Kurono nodded and smiled brighter than before."No problem. We have to help each other out, right?"

"Damn you!" Smiley yelled in rage.

"I end my turn!" Hiraki announced."At this moment, the effect of Cost Down is nullified."

"Even so. Demise, King of Armageddon will revive in this turn." Kane drawled."I draw."

Hiraki and Kurono gulped in nervousness. Smiley just sat there smiling but noticed that Kane was taking too long and poked him in the head."At this moment, Heart of the World is destroyed along with every other card on the field and Demise is revived!"

Cyber Dragon and all other cards vanished from the field as a blue mist took shape of Demise, King of Armageddon.

 **Demise,King of Armageddon Level 8, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**

"Battle! I attack Hiraki directly with Demise! Send him to hell!" Demise threw its ax at the car but was stopped by Electromagnetic Turtle, who was destroyed instead."What?!"

Hiraki grinned."Before, I had already discarded Electromagnetic Turtle to activate Cost Down's effect. By banishing it from the game, I can end the Battle Phase."

"You kids just keep getting more annoying as time goes by. Turn end." Kane concluded.

Kurono drew his card and looked directly at Kane."Maybe so, but I'll be to sure get Hiraki to annoy you to death."

"H-hey! That's not true!" Hiraki objected.

"Anyways, I activate the Spell Card: Aqua Draw! I can draw cards up to the number of Aqua monsters that are in my Graveyard. There are currently 3 Aqua monsters sleeping in my Grave, so I draw 3 cards!" Kurono studied his hand, already having 4 cards at his disposal."I set 3 cards face-down and end it with that."

"You bricked?" Hiraki asked, looking puzzled.

"Hard. So it's up to you to win this." Kurono put his hand on Hiraki's shoulder.

"I'll kill you for sure this time! Draw!" Smiley smiled at his hand."I summon Djinn Presider of Rituals in ATK mode!"

 **Djinn Presider of Rituals Level 4, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1400**

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell: Sword of Deep-Seated and equip it to Presider of Rituals! A monster equipped with this card has its ATK and DEF increased by 500!

 _ **Djinn Presider of Rituals ATK: 2300, DEF: 1900**_

Smiley made a high pitched laugh."Battle! Go, Demise! Djinn! Attack them directly!"

"Not today you clown!" Kurono raised his hand."I activate the Trap Card: Aquamirror Illusion!"

"What?!" Smiley gasped.

"When this trap is activated, I can Special Summoned a "Gishki" Ritual monster from my hand ignoring its Summoning conditions. Come forth! Evigishki Tetrogre!" A sea-horse looking creature appeared on the field wearing golden armor.

 _ **Evigishki Tetrogre Level 6, Water, Aqua, Ritual, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100**_

"Impossible?! Demise! Djinn! Retreat!" Smiley called out for them but continued attacking.

"It's too late for that! Tetrogre, counterattack!" Tetrogre moved swiftly in the air as if it was swimming in water and kicked both Demise and Djinn, sending them back to their positions.

 _ **Smiley LP: 1600**_

 _ **Grumpy Kane LP: 1800**_

"I also activate my second Trap: Aquamirror Prohibition!" A card containing 2 Gishki monsters with tridents in their hands came to view."I can target one Gishki monster on the field and have it be protected from any kind of effect!" Kurono showed a condescending smirk."Meaning, Aquamirror Illusion won't be able to bring it back to my hand. Turn end."

Smiley looked as if he was about to exploded in rage."Curse you!" He turned to Kane."You! Take the girl and put her on top of this damn van."

Kane without a word went to the backseat. The wild movements of the car made obvious that the girl wouldn't budge. Moments later, the sunroof of the van opened up as the girl was being pushed up against her will.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Kurono cried out.

Smiley just laughed."Isn't it obvious?! We're gonna throw her out with style!"

"You fucking cowards!" Kurono yelled in rage."Wait, what are you doing?"

Hiraki was crouching on top of his seat, a hand grabbing the seat in order to support his balance."I'm going to go and save her so I need you to get the car as close to theirs as possible."

"That's insane! You could end up falling off and getting severely injured if this doesn't work." Hiraki grabbed his deck and put it in his Duel Disk, turning it on.

"There is no other way!" He snapped."Now hurry!" Kurono frowned.

"Alright..." He finally said. Hiraki made his way to the roof of the car, moving slowly so he wouldn't fall off. Kurono turned off the auto pilot mode and began getting closer to the van. At this point, Kane was already on the roof as well with the girl in his arms. He removed her blindfold, revealing her purple eyes and a look of sadness in them. She had light auburn hair that reaches down to her shoulders, cut short with two locks branching out from each side, with each held in place with dark blue ribbons tied into simple bows.  
She was wearing a dark blue collar shirt with long sleeves, buttons running down the front, and light green wrist cuffs with a white stripe running across the center. She also was wearing a brown skirt and black knee-high socks and brown shoes.

"You and I are going to battle right now." Kane spoke."Whatever you draw here will determine the outcome of this girl's life."

'Man, this guy looks even more intimidating in person.'He thought."Alright, then let's not waste any time! Draw!" Hiraki drew his card with his eyes closed."Kumai, I'm going to need to borrow some of your power."

"Isn't that always the case?" Kumai reappeared on top of his head."You got it."

Hiraki took a look at his card and turned to see Kane."Let's do this." Kane put the girl down as carefully as he could due to the strong wind blowing. Hiraki began walking back slowly, covering his face."I activate the Spell Card: Graceful charity! I can draw 3 cards from my deck and send 2 to the Graveyard from my hand!"

"What are you planning?" Kane asked curiously.

Hiraki let out a sly smile."You'll see. I banish my 2 Cyber Dragons from the game along with the 2 Cyber Dragon Cores I just discarded to Special Summon Cyber Eltanin!" A bright light came out of the card and went up to the sky, growing in size. As the light began to take shape, a loud roar echoed throughout the area. A giant metallic head along with 6 Cyber Dragon heads came out of the light, revealing its colossal size.

 _ **Cyber Eltanin Level 10, Light, Machine, ATK: ?, DEF: ?**_

"It's huge..." Kurono looked in awe.

Kane gritted his teeth."Its ATK points are unknown? No matter." Kane began taking a few steps back.

"Cyber Eltanin's Special Ability! It gains 500 ATK points for every monster removed from play for its Special Summoning! The were 4 monsters banished in total!" Hiraki sprinted to the edge of the car as Cyber Eltanin began charging power.

 _ **Cyber Eltanin ATK: 2000**_

Hiraki jumped as hard as he could in an attempt to get to the van."You can't destroy Demise with a measly 2000 ATK! Demise, counterattack!" Kane also jumped after Hiraki as they were about to clash with each other.

"Quick-Play Spell: Limiter Removal! It doubles the ATK of my monster until the End Phase!"

 _ **Cyber Eltanin ATK: 4000**_

"Kumai!" Hiraki called out.

"On it!" Kumai's image appeared briefly on Hiraki's eyes as they began to glow in green. Hiraki grabbed both of Kane's shoulders using them in order to pull himself above him. "Titan Evolution Burst!" Eltanin's main head opened its mouth, firing a gigantic energy beam which combined with the other 6 creating a more powerful one.

"Quick-Play Spell: Forbidden Dress!" Kurono opened up his face-down, revealing a maiden with a dress in her hands."It can decrease the attack of your monsters by 600 ATK!" Kurono clenched his right fist."Go! Hiraki!"

 _ **Demise, King of Armageddon ATK: 1800**_

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hiraki and Kumai yelled in unison. Demise was completely overpowered by Eltanin's attack. The attack was so powerful, it continued going for a few blocks, destroying buildings until it finally burst. Hiraki put his feet on Kane's head, using him as a stepping stone in order to reach the van safely.

 _ **Grumpy Kane LP: 0**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Grumpy Kane screamed as he fell down on the street, rolling rapidly until he crashed into an abandoned car.

"YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Smiley let out a sob, covering his eyes with his arm.

Hiraki grabbed the girl tightly and waited for Kurono to get close enough for them to jump. Kurono beckoned them to jump on the passenger seat.

"Alright, close your eyes!" Hiraki suggested.

"W-wait...I'm-" The girl tried to speak but her words changed into screams as they jumped inside the car.

Hiraki panted heavily and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked up to see the girl on top of him."Eh, hello!"

"H-hi..." She stuttered, covering her cheeks."Kurono-san!" She gasped, seeing her friend looking at them.

"Oh my god, you scared the living hell out of me!" He got a hold of her with his right arm and hugged her.

Hiraki composed himself and went back to his seat."I'm glad you're okay." He gave a friendly smile, making her blush.

'My job here is done! I'm going to sleep now!" Kumai's presence lessened while Hiraki's eyes went back to normal.

"T-t-thank you! Thanks for saving me!" She spoke rapidly.

"How the hell did they capture you anyway?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Well..." Maria put her hands on her knees."I was exploring a bit with Kaila yesterday and these freaks jumped us. Kaila got away but I didn't have the same luck..."

"I see." Kurono put a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry, we'll make these bastards pay. Right, Hiraki?"

Hiraki coughed awkwardly."At the End Phase, due to Limiter Removal's effect, Cyber Eltanin is destroyed." One of Eltanin's smaller heads blew up, causing a chain of reactions until the bigger one blew up, creating a cloud of smoke in the sky.

"YOU!" The scream startled them. Smiley drove past them at top speed."Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell: End of the World!"

"What?!" Hiraki couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I tribute my Level 4 Djinn Presider of Rituals from my field and my second Level 4 Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals to Ritual Summon!" His two monsters appeared on the field and jumped inside a blue portal above them."Maiden of misery and despair, you who seeks the chaos to spread across reality! Avenge your fallen Demise and execute these unbelievers! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

 _ **Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Level 8, Light, Fairy, Ritual, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000**_

"Next, the Equip Spell: Black Pendant! Ruin's ATK increase by 500!" Smiley stated.

 _ **Ruin, Queen of Oblivion ATK: 2800**_

"We're in serious trouble! Maria, get behind Hiraki!" Spoke in a sense of panic.

"Battle! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion! Destroy Tetrogre!" Ruin flew to the right and made a curve, appearing right beside Tetrogre with her ax."Slash of Hell!" With that, Ruin beheaded Tetrogre and its destruction created a shock wave that made the car crashed against the sides of the road.

 _ **Kurono LP: 650**_

"Hang on!" Kurono did his best to get to the road once again, but Smiley wagged his index finger."Ruin, Queen of Oblivion's Special Effect! If it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack a second time! See you in hell, Kurono!" Ruin slashed the hood of the car causing it to fall down on the road.

 _ **Kurono LP: 0**_

"Damn it..." Kurono got a hold of his arm. A sharp piece of metal had pierced through it and was bleeding pretty badly.

Smiley laughed maniacally."Turn end! Hiraki, you have no cards in your hand and nothing can save you at this point!"

 _ **Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP**_

"Huh?"

 _ **Maria LP: 2000**_

"Maria, what are you doing?!" Kurono yelled, seeing Maria drawing 5 cards from her deck.

"I won't let you guys get hurt anymore because of me." She turned to Kurono."You've taught me so many things and I'm grateful for that. This time, it's my turn to protect you!" She replied with confidence.

"Maria..." Kurono sighed."Alright. Be my guest,"

Hiraki just got comfortable, feeling how tired he was."I activate the Ritual Spell: Shinobird's Calling! By using my Level 4 Shinobird Crane and the Level 4 Shinobird Pigeon as tributes, I can Ritual Summon a Level 8 monster!" A table with a white cloth on it appeared on the field as the two Shinobird monsters floated on the sides."Call of the spirits! United souls! Create a new path filled with light and hope! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Shinobaron Peacock!" A young man wearing a rope decorated with feathers manifested on the field.

 _ **Shinobaron Peacock Level 8, Wind, Winged Beast, Ritual, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"Shinobaron's effect! When it's Ritual Summoned, I can return up to 3 monsters my opponent controls!" She stated.

"Impossible!" Smiley banged the steering wheel as hard as he could.

"In addition, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Spirit monsters from my hand! Come here again, you guys!" She called out to her monsters as they appeared.

 _ **Shinobird Crane Level 4, Wind, Winged Beast, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**_

 _ **Shinobird Pigeon Level 4, Wind, Winged Beast, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800**_

"She...just summoned a real powerful monster along with 2 others..." Hiraki's jaw dropped.

"Yeah...that's little Maria for you." Kurono sounded proud.'You've come a long way now. I couldn't be more proud of being your teacher.'

"Battle! Go my beautiful Shinobirds and the almighty Shinobaron! Attack that ugly clown directly" All of her monsters obeyed, attacking Smiley with their attacks.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo" Smiley lost control of his car and crashed into a tree.

 _ **Smiley LP: 0**_

 _ **Winners: Maria and Hiraki**_

"Yes! I did i-" She closed her eyes and suddenly collapsed in the seat.

"Maria!" Kurono shook her up a bit."What happened?!"

Hiraki put a finger on his chin."She must be exhausted. She was taken hostage and still pulled out such outstanding moves. I can't blame her. Park over there." Kurono turned off the auto pilot mode and took control of the car.

He stopped the car in the bridge that connected the city with the sighed in exasperation, rolling down what was left of his window. "Well, that was freaking intense."

"Yeah, they almost had us. No...they had us, but Maria saved us." Hiraki put a hand behind his head."She is really tough."

"That's to be expected. I did train her after all."

"What?! You did?!" Hiraki asked in disbelief.

"Hell yeah, I did. You see, it all started back when she was just a little kid." Kurono grabbed her hand gently."She's been through a lot, so I decided to take her under my wing."

"I see." Hiraki chuckled.

"What's so funny? Kurono raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually a really nice person, you know that?"

"I am?" Kurono put his hands behind his head."Yeah...maybe I am." They both burst into laughter at the comment until Kurono stopped."Hey, kid. How about after we're done with this, we go fishing with Kyle and eve-"

"Brother?! Brother! Kurono! Can you hear me?!" Kurono's radio turned on and he grabbed it as quickly as he could.

"Kyle! Yeah, it's me! What's going on?!" Kurono practically put the radio in his mouth.

"Kurono! We need help! We're in the suburbs, around the central park where they used to keep that aquarium! Please! You have to he-" Static replaced Kyle's voice.

"FUCK!" Kurono threw the radio out of the car."Get ready, the suburbs is around here so if we go fas-"

"I'll go!" Hiraki stepped out of the car, making sure to put Maria's head on the seat.

"Where are you going?!" Kurono yelled with a sense of urgency.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go help Kyle and Serena. You go back to the base and take Maria to safety!" Hiraki explained.

"That's suicidal! He's my damn brother! I'll go help too!" He argued back, his voice filled with deep concern.

"And put Maria in danger?! She's already had enough as it is!" Hiraki snapped, causing Kurono to stay silent. He turned the car back on.

"If you go past this bridge, turn left and run for 5 blocks and then turned to the right. The park should be there. Now go!" With that, Kurono sped off.'You better be alright by the time I come back, kid.'

Hiraki watched as Kurono disappeared in the took a deep breath and started sprinting."Hang on...Serena...Kyle...I'm coming!"

New Cards:

 **Heart of The World**

Trap Card

If you control a "Demise, King of Armageddon" and is targeted for an attack, banish it and Special Summon 2 Armageddon Tokens ( **Level 1, Dark, Fiend, ATK:130, DEF:200).** In either player's turn, Special Summon another token. After 2 Standby Phases,destroy every card on the field and Special Summon one Demise, King of Armageddon.

 _ **Aquamirror Prohibition**_

Continuous Card

Target 1 "Gishki" Ritual monsters. That target is unaffected by card effects.

 _ **Aqua Draw**_

Normal Spell

Draw cards equal to the number of "Aqua" monsters in your Graveyard.

 _ **That settles it for Chapter 7 you guys. I hope you all are having a wonderful week and make sure to stay tune, because this is where things will get interesting. As always, if you enjoy please make sure to review and follow it :p. If you have any suggestions, feel free to either put them in the review box or just send me a pm. Take care everybody and stay frosty xd.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_  
 _ **A Confession**_

Hiraki only had one thing in mind; running. He had just learned the location where Kyle and Serena were and knew they needed help. His stamina was beginning to diminish, as he had already run several blocks, not to mention crossed the bridge in order to be in the suburbs. He thought of the environment a nothing too out of the ordinary per se. It consisted mainly of similar houses with gardens, garages and all the stuff regular houses in suburbs had, only these ones looked more devastated than anything he had ever seen. Everything just looked...horrible.

Hiraki's stamina was running out, so he decided to take a break near a stop sign and sat down on the sidewalk, panting heavily."Man, I sure ran a lot." He recalled the number of streets he ran."I'm somewhat close now...just got to turn to the right and I'll be there I guess." He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to clear his mind.'What am i doing? Is this really a good idea...coming here by myself...? What would Serena do right now?' He shook his head rapidly.'Now's not the time to think like this, I have to go' He stood up just in time that an explosion went off."What the hell?!" He yelled in surprised. A cloud of smoke began to rise up from a few streets ahead of him. "Fuck! I have to go now!" Hiraki began sprinting to where the explosion had originated from.

After running several blocks, Hiraki had finally reached Central glanced around at the new environment, noticing that it was basically a regular park where kids would often go to to play."Is everything here destroyed? How awful..." While looking around, Hiraki noticed movement near the picnic area, just under a tree.

"Kyle!" Hiraki immediately ran after his friend. He got a closer look at him, realizing how badly wounded he was."Thank goodness you're alive..." He smiled in relief.

Kyle slowly began opening his eyes."Hi...Hiraki?" He mumbled. Hiraki got a hold of his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here!" Hiraki reassured him but the only response he got was Kyle shaking his dead.

Kyle did his best to stay conscious while signaling Hiraki to get closer."I'm alright...I'm the least of your concerns right now..." He closed his eyes.

Hiraki shook his head."What do you mean?"

Kyle bit bis lower lip as a few tears began falling down his face."I lost as soon as the duel started...I got one turn killed." He sobbed and turned to face Hiraki."I let her down! I left her by herself! I couldn't do anything!"

"You mean that..." Hiraki's eyes widened at the realization.

Kyle just whimpered."Serena is out there dueling those creeps by herself..." He stuck out his hand trying to reach Hiraki's face."Please...save her...those guys are dangerous and I'm afraid it might be too late..." He finally wasted his last bit of energy and passed out.

Hiraki put Kyle's hands on his belly."Just rest for a while. I'm sure your brother must on his way right now. Thank you, for being with Serena and for doing your best keeping her safe." With that, he stood up and went out to find out Serena's whereabouts.

* * *

Cat Dancer was sent flying across the street after being blasted by an energy blast.

 ** _Serena LP: 0_**

Winners: Lucas and Jarid

As the crossover field disappeared, Serena dropped to her knees, grabbing her right shoulder.

Both brothers were coming closer to Serena with malicious smiles on their faces."Well, that was rather quick. No need to worry though, pumpkin, we intend to enjoy our time with you as much as we please." Jarid offered her his hand but she slapped it away."Oh? You still have energy to resist?"

"Why...would I obey your commands...?!" She spat at them but nonetheless couldn't manage to get the strength to get up."I refuse to be taken back to Academia...just card me already."

Lucas knelt down next to her and placed his hand under her chin."Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now?" Serena opened her mouth to say something but refused to do so."Do you not care what Hiraki has to say in all of this?" Serena's eyes widened at hearing Hiraki's name. Lucas's look softened after noticing her reaction and got even closer to her face."Wouldn't you think it's better if you offer us an apology and become more obedient? For Hiraki's sake. Not to mention we didn't card that other kid just for you."

Serena's glared intensified with rage."You bastards...ke-keep Hiraki out of this..."

"I'm afraid you can't decide that on your own anymore." He looked at her sheepishly."Though, you might be able to keep us from getting to him if you cooperate a bit." He grabbed her by her shirt and forced her to stand up."All you have to do is..."he moved closer to hear right her. "make us "happy". Isn't that just a sweet deal?"

Serena stared at him with all the rage she could muster but eventually lowered her head."I...understand..."

"Good girl." Lucas looked over his shoulder to see Jarid rubbing his hands with anxiety."Grab her legs, even though she's weak right now doesn't mean she won't try to squirm."

Jarid stuck his tongue out like a dog and literally dashed over to the scene."I always dreamed of touching your soft legs! I'm such a fan!" He said in joy as he grabbed firmly both of Serena's legs.

"Calm down a bit, she won't go anywhere." Lucas fixed his gaze at her jacket."Why don't you take this off? The weather here is as hot as hell." He brazenly forced Serena's jacket off and stared like a hungry vulture at her figured."You have a nice body, you know that? No wonder that Secondary Union kid likes you so much. This is deluxe!" He sniffed her and forced her closer to him."For starters, how about I steal your first kiss?"

Serena closed her eyes as Lucas drew dangerously close to her lips. But at that moment-"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Aaah!" Jarid looked startled.

"Huh?" Lucas stopped from getting any closer to Serena and looked as Hiraki was just a few meters away from them, panting.

"What do you think you're doing to her?!" He yelled while clenching his fist.

"Well look who it is! We've been waiting for you to show up, Hiraki-kun!" Lucas said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Talk about lucky. Things just keep looking good for us, am I right?" Jarid turned to his brother.

Hiraki's body tensed up and began shaking."You are..."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

A young Serena was sitting on top of Hiraki as he was doing push-ups outside of the Secondary Union's playground.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Hiraki collapsed, sweat running down his face after his long workout routine."Will you live?"

Serena got off of Hiraki and waited patiently for him to get up on his own."Yeah...it's just that my arms are sore."

"That's good." She handed him a towel.

Hiraki grabbed it and put the towel around his neck."What? The fact that it hurts? You meanie..."

Serena punched him hard in the shoulder, making him yelped in pain."You fool, that's not what I meant."

"Th-the-then what did you mean?!" Hiraki held back his tears.

She simply sighed in exasperation."Look, what I intended to say was that you're not whining anymore like before. It would seem you're growing tougher as you keep on training." She gave a satisfied smile."As your teacher, I find this to be a very pleasant experience, don't you agree?"

"Yo-you really think so?!" Hiraki'si eyes sparkled with happiness and got really close to Serena.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!?" She pushed him away, a blush on her face."Anyways, moving on." With a goodbye gesture, she began making her way back to Academia's main school."Keep up the good work, Hiraki! I expect to see you ready for more training tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, Hiraki brushed off the dust off his pants, waving his hand in the air."Take care! And yeah! You can count on it!"

The sun was beginning to set. Hiraki thought it was a good idea to call it a day and get some rest so he could continue to do his best on his training with Serena. Once he was close to the dormitories, a pair of hands grabbed him by his mouth and his belly, pulling him away as he struggled to break free. The captor dragged him to the back of the boys' dormitories, shoving him against the wall.

"Well, hello Hiraki. Fancy seeing you here." The voice of a young man spoke.

It took Hiraki a moment to recuperate from the shock."Wait..you're..."

"That's correct, Hiraki-kun." Hiraki turned to see the man who had forcefully drove him away from the other students."It's me; Lucas, and my brother; Jarid. We just came to say hello as always."

"Enough with your crap! You're no better than those bullies! Hell, you're just like Yuri!" Hiraki snapped, making the twins chuckled.

Jarid kicked Hiraki's right leg, provoking him to fall down on his knees."Listen to yourself, acting all high and mighty now! I wonder what could have given such emotional boost."

Lucas's grabbed his brother's shoulder gently."It is quite fine, Jarid. I don't mind Hiraki to become more independent. It makes him even a funnier target to aim for."Hiraki attempted to get up only to find Lucas's hand grabbing him by the neck."Though, I see you're standards are quite high for someone such as yourself."

"You were looking at the Professor's favorite girl. Serena-chan, wasn't it? She looks so pretty!" Jarid exclaimed as he climbed on top of a dumpster.

"You guys...leave her alone!" Hiraki growled in rage, much to Lucas's disgust who kneed him in the stomach."Ugh!"

"Don't forget your place, trash. You're just a Secondary Union student yet you're hanging out with a talented girl such as Serena. You really are greedy, you know that?!" With a swift kick in the gut, Lucas knocked Hiraki onto the floor, blood coming out of his mouth."Though, this is perfect. Yes...it is."

"We've been looking for a perfect babe like her to finally show up! And to make our odds more favorable for us, she happens to be your little crush!" Jarid jumped from the dumpster to land on top of Hiraki's chest, causing him to yelled in agony.

"Please excuse my brother's behavior. He's just excited we have the access to a top notch girl like Serena all thanks to you. Though I think it'd be better once she grows up a bit. I mean, we're still underage and all." Lucas put his hands inside his pockets."You're welcome to be friends with her and all, hell, fall in love for all I care." He crouched down, headbutting Hiraki with tremendous force, cracking his head open. Blood streamed down Hiraki's face, some of Lucas's white jacket."However..." He grinned savagely."You won't be able to have the first taste of her virgin body, that much is clear." He turned to his brother and signaled him to get ready to leave."We'll be leaving then, hopefully you don't try anything 't worry, we'll be keeping an eye out for little Serena whenever you're getting your ass beat like this. Goodbye then."  
 ** _  
_**

 ** _-Flashback Ends-_**

"You...guys are here...?" Hiraki gasped in fear. Jarid eased his grip on Serena's thighs and proceeded to stand on his brother's side.

Lucas simply smiled back at Hiraki."It's been quite a while Hiraki-kun. I take it you've been well? Your beloved Serena was just here having a nice talk with us and said she wanted to let us enjoy her assets for a bit." He got a hold of one of Serena's breast, making her shriek.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?!" Hiraki shouted in pure rage, gritting his teeth.

Jarid shrugged with a smug on his face."We caught her along with some kid a while back. We left the kid half-dead in the park. We were going to card him but she volunteered herself to duel the both of us! Now that she lost, she must pay up with her body..." He finished explaining.

"That aside, we are quite surprised to see you here so soon. We learned of your betrayal but I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to think your little group was enough to be able to stand a chance against Academia." He said while groping Serena's breast."Seriously though, how retarded can you be? Who in their right mind would dare to challenge Academia while being as weak and pathetic as you are? However, I must give you some credit for making it this far in your little adventure and keeping Serena in once piece! Or should I just say she's the one who has been keeping you alive, eh?" He chuckled."I also see you've been keeping her fresh just like we told you." He said while smelling around Serena's neck.

"Stop it!" Hiraki yelled, catching his attention."Get your dirty hands off of her!"

"What was that?! You fucker!" Jarid yelled back with a menacing snarl.

Lucas's hand went to Serena's butt, ignoring Hiraki's demands."Or what? What can trash like you do? Eh?"

Inside of Hiraki's mind, Kumai was enjoying a nice nap. He felt something uncomfortable and woke up right on the spot."What's with all ruckus?" He squinted his eyes to clear his view. Once he opened them completely, he watched as particles from his body were leaving to the outside of the body at a rapid rate."It seems that...my powers are being forced out of me?" He raised his head, glancing at what was going out outside."Hehe, you really are an interesting one, aren't you?...Hiraki..."

"Hiraki..." Serena's eyes were giving up on her and her energy was about to run out. She couldn't do much but to observe as a dark aura was beginning to surround Hiraki's body.

Lucas touched Serena's cheek with his face, taunting Hiraki."I can't wait until I take her first time...it will be so lovely. With this incredible body of hers, I'll never grow tire of her."

"You...have to leave..." Serena's voice came out as a whispered. Lucas licked her face from her chin up to her temple, leaving a trail of his saliva on her face. Serena closed her eyes, a tear falling down her face.

"I SAID STOOOOOOP!" Hiraki screamed, his dark aura creating a shock wave that destroyed all the glass around the area.

"The fuck...?" Jarid murmured. He saw in awe as Hiraki dashed at an incredible speed towards Lucas, holding his fist back."Lucas, watch out!"

Lucas tossed Serena aside and put his hand where Hiraki's punch was coming from."Attacking straight forward, huh? This is too easy!" Lucas blocked Hiraki's punch without much effort, but he soon realized that he was slowly getting pushed back by his power.'What the hell?! This can't be possible!' With a powerful swing, Hiraki managed to send Lucas flying.

"Lucas!" Jarid called out to his brother."Damn you, you stupid mo-" Jarid's sentence was cut off by Hiraki, who delivered him a kicked right in his forehead, knocking him back.

Hiraki rushed over to Serena, who was sitting down on the floor."Serena, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" He put his hand on her back in order to help her sit down.

"Why...are...you here?" Serena's eyes then focused on Hiraki's, which were glowing faintly."Your..eyes..."

Hiraki noticed a shard of glass laying on the ground, next to Serena's hand. He noticed how his eyes were indeed glowing slightly, but shrugged it off."Never mind me. We have to get you and Kyle out of here. I'm sure Kurono will arrive shortly with reinforcements."

"Is...Kyle...?"

"He's just out cold and safe so don't worry about him for the moment."

"Hiraki... I'm-"

"You have gotten stronger, Hiraki-kun."

Hiraki gasped in shock and looked over his shoulder to see Lucas in the distance, brushing off the dust from his suit."Damn it!"

Jarid appeared next to his brother, covering his forehead with blood on his hands."How dare you hit us like that?!"

Hiraki put Serena down on the ground gently."Wait...don't..."

"I know that wasn't going to affect you guys." Serena's voice did not reach Hiraki's ears. "What do you guys want anyways? Take Serena back to Academia? Is that it? You think I'll let you do that?!"

"Just get closer and don't make us go over there. You won't like it, I assure you." Lucas beckoned him with his index finger. Hiraki looked at the ground for a moment and then focused on Serena."If you come over here, we won't do anything to her...yet."

"Alright." Hiraki took a couple of steps forward. Lightning could be seen up in the sky, letting a loud thunder roar.

"Right there is fine." Jarid said, making Hiraki stop in his tracks just a couple of meters away from them.

"Don't you dare...touch Serena ever again..." Hiraki muttered as he grit his teeth.

"We have a special condition for that. It is in your best interest if you hear us out." Lucas folded his arms.

"A special condition?" Hiraki echoed.

"That's right. We're gonna duel." Jarid said

Hiraki scoffed at his request."I knew it would come down to this. Alright, let's duel!"

"Hold your horses." Lucas interjected."We have arranged a special location in which we can duel freely. Call making this more...intimate."

Hiraki gave a deadpanned look and swung his right hand around."I don't swing that way."

Jarid's face turned deep red and elbowed his brother in the gut."Oh, pardon me." He coughed awkwardly."What i meant to say was that I'd like us to duel in another place where no one would be able to butt in."

Hiraki raised an eyebrow."Why would I do that?"

"Because, kid. If we duel right here, your beloved Serena would just be in the way. When we beat you, it'll be easy for us to just take her way." He then raised a finger."But, if you do as we say and come with us to duel more privately, then she'll have the chance of escaping. Hell, we'll let you call in for reinforcements so she can be safe."

"But why would you just propose all of this to us? What are you planning?"

"Truth be told, we're not here for her. Well, we are but that's just a personal matter." Jarid added with a sinister smile.

"We're here for you kid. We just want to break your hope and see reality as it is." He took a key out of his pocket and handed it to Jarid."Go turn on the engine."

"For me? What are you talking about? Didn't the Proffeso-"

"You're a traitor, remember?" Lucas waved a finger."You must pay the consequences for taking Serena away from the Professor." His expression changed into a serious one."So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to comply and come with us? Or shall we eliminate you right now and take Serena right away? Your call."

Hiraki didn't know what to do. He looked at his hands, asking himself what would be the best option.'I...Can I really do it?' He glanced at Serena for a moment, remembering that Kyle said she took them both on in order to keep him from danger."Sorry..." He was about to take a step forward, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't go...they'll kill you...!" Serena tightened her grip."I..."

"Aw, isn't that just cute? She doesn't want to let go of you." Lucas remarked."Say, we'll be waiting in our car which is parked around the corner. You have enough time to say goodbye and what not." With that, Lucas took off to where his brother was.

Hiraki put his hands on Serena's."It's the only way to keep you and Kyle safe. Please...understand."

"You idiot!" She buried her face on his back."You don't stand a chance! Will you just listen to me?!" She yelled in frustration."Aren't you aware that these guys are no like the Obelisk Force? They'll..."

Hiraki chuckled and gently removed Serena's hands from his body. He turned around and crouched down in front of her, pressing her hands against his own."You know, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now. I think it's about time I tell you how I really feel."

Serena's expression changed from concerned to puzzled."What are you talking about?"

"I love you." He said casually.

"Huh?" She gasped."L-love?"

 _ **-Flashback-**_

2 months ago, Serena was sitting down on a bench outside of Academia's main campus. She was startled for a moment, noticing that a girl had sat down next to her.

"Hello there!" The cheerful girl greeted."Serena-chan, correct?"

Serena didn't pay much attention to her but replied."Just Serena is fine. You're one of the elite students, right? Seiko Akusa."

"Bingo!" She gave a thumbs up before sighing."God damn it, today just cannot get any worse."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

Seiki crossed her legs."You know Hiraki, don't you? Well, I've been interested in him for a while but he won't notice me at all!"

"Hiraki?" Serena's curiosity was piqued."What? Do you want to duel him or something?"

"Not that you dummy.I'm attracted to him! I love him but he won't love me back...because he loves you."

Serena cocked her head."Love? What's the meaning of that word?"

"Wait, you actually don't know?" Seiko asked in an incredulous tone, earning a nod from Serena."Huff. Looks like you don't do much besides dueling...Anyway, I don't mind explaining you the basics of what love means!" She got closer to Serena, wrapping an arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to get emotional, damn it!" Seiko then dragged her closer."Have you ever had a feeling inside of your chest? Like your heart starts beating really really fast whenever you're around someone you like? Maybe around Hiraki?" She said teasingly.

"So that's what it was? I thought I had a disease or something." Serena replied with a relaxed tone.

Seiko laughed at her response."Gosh, you are like so lost on this topic. But yeah, when a guy tries his best to impress a girl it means that he likes her. Doesn't Hiraki try to act all tough when you're close to him?"

"Now that you mention it, he does act strangely at times." Serena put her thumb under her chin."But what should I do? What should my reaction be?"

"Honestly...I can't tell you how to interpret love. Every human being goes on about it differently. Best you can do is practice a bit; watch movies, read books, etc."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Well..."Seiko closed her eyes."Hiraki will never be attracted to me. He loves you instead. So, you better make you treasure him. A guy like him is a rare sight these days after all." She took a look at her clock on her Duel Disk and got up."I must be going now, dear. I have to get my nails done in about 3 minutes. Well, remember what I told you!" Seiko waved goodbye to Serena, leaving her thinking of her suggestions.

 _ **-Flashback ends-**_

'Seiko was...right. He does feel like that.' Serena could feel her heart beating faster and her face burning bright red."But...why?"

Hiraki's blush intensifies."Well, you're cute and pretty and beautiful and dependable and smart and funny." He counted with his fingers."But mainly, because you were the first one to ever wanted to talk to me when I enrolled at Academia. Frankly, I felt lost."

"Huh?"

"I don't remember much of my past as I have mentioned before. I don't remember who my parents were or even what my childhood was like. That's why I felt so close to you because you're almost the same as me. You didn't know who your parents were, right?"

Serena shook her head slowly."No...I did not." Hiraki frowned, looking near Serena's cheek."What's wrong?"

With a delicate move, he wiped off a single tear that was coming down from Serena's eye."Just a little something." He then placed his full hand on the side of her felt she was getting close to losing consciousness due to the fatigue."Serena..."

"I'm fine...I'm just...exhausted." She drawled with dizziness in her voice.

"Say, after all of this is over, I'd like you to meet my mother, Ms. Sotari. I promised her that I would introduce you to her soon enough. Believe me, when I tell you, she's excited to meet you in person." Hiraki chuckled."Well...I better get going then."

"Hiraki-kun!" Serena used the remaining strength she had left to hug Hiraki around his neck."Please...come back to me...alive..." Her last words came out as a whisper, but Hiraki understood them perfectly. He put Serena on the ground and took out the radio from his pocket. He then pressed the "emergency" button, which according to the General, should be used in critical conditions in order to call for backup."Goodbye...Serena." He kissed her forehead and put the radio in between her hands. Before leaving, he took out the Polymerization card with a picture of them they took before coming to Ritual and placed it next to her head. With determination in his mind, Hiraki went out to look for the brothers. He didn't get too far. The twins had kept their promise and were waiting inside a cop car.

Lucas noticed Hiraki approaching from the rear view mirror and stuck his head outside."Get in the back. Starting from now, you're an inmate!"

Hiraki glared at Lucas with hatred, his eyes glowing slightly. He approached the car and opened the back seat. He noticed that the interior wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a cop car."So what's your plan?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

Lucas and Jarid looked at each other for a second before bursting out in pure laughter."What's so funny?!" Hiraki put his hands against the rear partition of the vehicle.

"You know, you can't get out of the backseat from the inside. We could just leave you for dead here and get Serena for ourselves." Jarid stated with a matter-of-fact-tone, pissing Hiraki even more.

"However, there's no point in doing all of that. It'll be boring." Lucas pressed on the accelerator."Buckle up, the journey is kinda long but I'm sure you'll manage to bare with us."

Hiraki rested his head on his hand as he looked out the window, worrying over Kyle's and Serena's safety."My, you really are doing this, aren't you?"

'Kumai?' Out of nowhere, Hiraki found himself inside his mind with Kumai."What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Kumai pointed accusingly at him."Not only did you woke me up from a good ass nap, but you also didn't kiss Serena."

"S-shut up, it was too sudden!"

Kumai sat down with his arms crossed."However, I cannot believe you did something so foolish such as accepting this guys' challenge." He let himself lay down on the floor and put his hands behind his head."Do you not know? Not even Kyle and Serena were able to defeat these foes. So how you plan on taking both of them on by yourself? Serena had a better chance of beating them than you."

Hiraki rolled his eyes."Talk about some nice words of inspiration."He huffed in annoyance."Still, this is something I must do. Think about it as a test."

Kumai shook his head slowly."I wonder why you haven't told them anything."

Hiraki frowned at his sudden statement."What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you've been keeping quiet. Even to Serena, whom you trust the most." Kumai replied as he began to float in place."You never confessed that you knew about the existence of other girls and boys who look like Serena and Yuri." He counted with his fingers, the tone of his voice sounding as sarcastic as possible."You never told Serena about these two fucks. Also, you never told them about what the Professor offered to you." He sighed aloud."Say, isn't it already past due? We could have gone and accepte-"

"Today is the last day." Hiraki interrupted him."I have no intention of accepting that man's offer. Besides, it's already kinda late to be thinking about that."

"Well, it's your caaaall" Kumai sang."I'm not against it, a boost in strength would've made you strong enough to beat these guys without much of an issue."

"Maybe so. But I have you after all." Hiraki smiled both in his mind and in reality."That reminds me, how are you able make me stronger?"

"That question again? I told you already, I can convert fear into power."

"That's not how it works. Then everyone would be able to do the same thing!" Hiraki argued back."What are you?"

Kumai bit his nails nervously."You are special, Hiraki."

"How? How am I special?"

"Well, you were lucky enough to have a partner like me!"

"But what are you then?"

"I'm your guardian angel." Kumai giggled."Just kidding, I do not know what I am. Guess we're in the same boat when it comes to knowing our true purpose in life."

"I see..." Hiraki's expression, in reality, changed into a sad one."Well, we don't have to suffer by ourselves. Let's keep doing our very best as partners. So what do you say, Kumai. Are you in?" Hiraki offered a bump fist, which Kumai returned happily.

"Hell yeah! These morons won't stand a chance against our power!" They both laughed together."You have a girl waiting for you to return, so you better give it you all you've got, you bastard.

With that, Hiraki opened his eyes to find himself back in felt more confident than ever thanks to Kumai's support."Yeah. No worries, I've got this!"

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"Open the gates!" The General commanded, earning a salute from the people next to the gates. As the gate opened, a car came in and slowly it stopped.

Once the car stopped, all the doors that were hanging opened collapsed to the ground.A couple of guards rushed towards the driver's seat but stopped, noticing that Kurono had gotten out of the car on his own. Blood dripped from his wound, the shard of glass was already tainted crimson red."General!"

The General practically ran over to Kurono's side and let him lean on him for support."What happened, Kurono?!"

Kurono signaled with his head over to the interior of the car."Maria...me and Hiraki found her." Kurono's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide."Hiraki and Kyle...they're both in danger, General!"

"What?!" The General yelled out in surprised."Tell me, what happened over there?!"

Akaba Reiji and Tsukikage arrived at the scene, puzzled looks on their faces at seeing the amount of blood that was coming out of Kurono's arm."Those injuries could be lethal. We must take action now!" Tsukikage said, earning a nod from Reiji.

"Hiraki went to help Serena and Kyle...!" Kurono suddenly spoke again, his face covered in sweat."Forget about me and send reinforcements over to the suburbs!"

The General turned to face the rest of his soldiers."You heard him! Send over as many men as possible over to the suburbs!"

"General! We've got urgent news!" One cried out.

"What is it now?!" The General sounded as if anger was taken over him.

"T-t-there's a ton of them coming! A TON! Maybe dozens of them!" He shrieked in realizing this, the men closed the gate as fast as they could.

"Darn it all!" The General turned to a few men standing near him."Take all the citizens to the underground shelter immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison and took off running.

Reiji stood beside the General and pushed his glasses further up his nose."Looks like we're going to have to force our way through them if we want to save our comrades. I'll let my men know what to do once they are finished with their opponents."

"Thank you, Reiji-kun." The General and Reiji exchanged nods."Take Kurono and Maria to the Medical Facility and treat their injuries! I want a squad taking the civilians to the underground shelter and the rest will stay to protect this place. Are you with me?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone cried out before letting out a battle cry as they activated their Duel Disks. The gate opened once more, revealing an army of cars coming their way.

"Tsukikage, make sure to take Reira to the underground shelter. I will contact the others to let them know of the situation at hand." Tsukikage nodded, taking his leave. Reiji took out a radio and put it in the right frequency."Everyone, this is Akaba Reiji speaking. I'd like to know whether you're available right now or currently in a duel. This of utmost important, due to the fact that Serena and Hiraki are i-"

"There's no time for that over here." Kurosaki cut off Reiji."My partner has been carded and I'm dueling 8 people. There are more coming this way as we speak."

"I'd love to help in any way I can, leader-sama. But me and Gon-chan have our hands tied behind our backs." Dennis said.

"I've got 10 over here! But no need to worry, these peasants are nothing compa-"

"What happened to Serena and Hiraki?!" Yuya interrupted, causing Sawatari to cursed at him.

"Apparently, Serena and Kyle have lost a duel and are being aided by Hiraki at the suburbs area. Kurono is injured, so Hiraki is most likely dueling by himself."

"Me and Saki are just about done, just a few more and we'll be finished."

"Perfect. Then I'll leave Hiraki and Serena to you, Yuya." With that, Reiji turned off his radio and rubbed his chin."This cannot be a mere coincidence. It's as if they are attacking simultaneously in order to keep us separated from the others." The sound of an explosion made Reiji come back to his senses, remembering the war going on outside of the base."In any case, dealing with this first is our main priority."

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"We're just about there. Are you excited?" Lucas asked as he accelerated more. They went through a bridge that connected the main city to an island that was farther apart from the rest of civilization. The car stopped, and both brothers got out of it quickly. Lucas opened the door for Hiraki and dragged him out of him roughly, making him land hard on the ground.

Hiraki rubbed his head slowly, feeling a bit of pain on his skull. He glanced around, noticing that there was no forest or any houses nearby. Instead, they were in front of what it seemed to be a chemical plant of some sort."Where are we?" Hiraki wondered aloud, making both twins chuckled as they stood near a giant opened gate.

"This? This is your grave. Like I said before, we've prepared a nice place for you to die at." Lucas cracked his knuckles.

Jarid wiped the remaining blood that was on his forehead with his palm and licked some of it off."Precisely! You should be grateful, we're giving an inmate such as yourself a good place to rest for all eternity."

"D-die?" Hiraki murmured, a chill running down his spine."These guys..."

Kumai manifested on Hiraki's shoulder, hands on his hips."Looks like they were expecting for you to come here." He raised his head and hummed.

"What is it?" Hiraki made eye contact with him.

"You see that tower over there?" Kumai pointed at a tower located at the very top of the building. Its most noticeable feature was a giant antenna on top of it."I bet that place can send a signal to everyone in the city. Our best call is to find a way to get in this plant-looking place, make our way up and get inside that tower."

"So then we can call in for back up...Kumai you're a genius!" Hiraki praised, making Kumai rubbed his finger under his nose.

"You've been awfully quiet. How about you come forward a bit?" Luca's voice made Hiraki faced him instantly. He started walking slowly towards them, clenching his fists with anger. Suddenly, an explosion went off behind Hiraki, setting the car in flames. Hiraki fell down on the floor, startled by the sudden explosion."Like that, huh?"

Hiraki stood up and assumed a running position. He went full speed towards the twins, as these ones got into fighting stances. Hiraki reached for something in his pocket and pulled it out, jumping high in the air."Take this!" He threw a bottle of salt and landed right past them. The twins yelled in pain, trying to whip off the salt out of their eyes. Hiraki sprinted inside of the gate, finding himself surrounded by large buildings of all sorts, houses, maintenance rooms, etc."Holy shit..." Kumai whispered.

"I knew saving that salt from dinner would come in handy...someway or another." Just then, rain started pouring heavily as lighting began to thunder up in the sky.

"Rain...which means..." Kuma started.

"They'll be able to get the salt off more easily. Gotta ru-"

Hiraki heard footsteps coming his way rapidly."Go into that alley over there, near that red door with the shovel on the side." Kumai suggested. With no other option, Hiraki rushed over to the alley, finding a dumpster in which he could hide in. The footsteps grew louder, so he simply went to the side of the dumpster and crouched down. As expected, the twins kept running, passing Hiraki who kept silent the whole time."That was close!"

"Tell me about it, this is about to give me a heart attack." Kumai wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I found you!" Lucas ran full speed back to where Hiraki was, making both him and Kumai screamed. He instinctively got on his feet and jumped, dodging Lucas's attempt to grabbing him and used his shoulders as stepping stones in order to jump higher. Hiraki kicked one side of the air to another, jumping from side to side until he managed to get to the rooftop. Jarid came from the size, ready to throw a punch but Hiraki was quick enough to grab his arm and throw him out to the main path again.

"Jump through that window! Quick!" Kumai called out. Hiraki sprinted over to the window that was located on the side of a building next to the one he was on and jumped, breaking the glass as he began falling down.

He grabbed onto a pipe for his took a look at what was under him only to realize this was an abandoned chemical plant indeed, as he was just above a pool of a bubbling green liquid."Oh my goodness..." He gasped."I almost fucking died!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kumai apologized sheepishly."Anyway, get yourself up and let's hurry up. I've noticed that the buildings here are connected to one another. So if we keep aiming for the top, we'll be able to get to the tower and send the signal."

"That's right!" Hiraki pulled himself back up, standing on top of the pipe. He fixed his gaze upon a set of stairs just at the end of the pipe and made a run for it.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

In the City, Yuzu was giving out speeches about how the dimensions are in danger of a massive invasion. Cody was motivated by her words and even felt connected to her somehow so he decided to help her out as well."This seems pointless..." Yuzu lowered her head.

Cody rushed over to her and pat her on the shoulder."Don't give up Yoohoo, I'm sure we'll convince some of them by the end of the day."

Yuzu just pushed him away."I told you that my name is Yuzu, not Yoohoo!"

"Come on you guys, no need to fight over something like that. Besides, people are looking at us." Yugo put a hand on his hip, glancing around the crowd that had gathered to see them talk. All of them were either laughing or taking pictures of the situation."I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true!"

Cody looked surprised at Yugo's sudden intervention."Oh yeah! Yugo, use Clear Wing like you did last time!" He shouted, making the light bulb on Yugo's head to turn on.

"Oh yeah!" He turned to see a couple just minding their own business. He took out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and help it up in his hand."Spread your wondrous and beautiful, wings, and transport me at lightspeed! Clearwing Synchro Dragon!"

There was a long and awkward pause.

"Shit..." Yugo's skin turned pale.

Cody took out a card from his deck and stood next to Yugo, raising it up in the air."Be born from the scraps of machines, and take form of a dragon with the power of infinite machinery! Scrap Dragon!"

"Are these guys clowns or something?" An old man passing by eyed them.

Yuzu just covered her face in embarrassment until she felt someone touching her shoulder."Huh?"

"Listen, little girl. Your poor taste in clothes is just repulsive. How 'bout you get yourself out of th-" A man wearing a purple suit began to talk but was interrupted by Cody's fist connecting into his face, knocking him down.

Cody grabbed Yuzu's hand and signaled Yugo with his head to get out of there. The trio ran off as fast as they could, Cody couldn't help but laugh at remembering the man's face after he punched him.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

"One! Two! Three!"

Hiraki busted through a door, falling down due to his momentum."I think I dislocated my shoulder...again..."

"Stop being such a sissy, kid. Look around you!" With a groan, Hiraki raised his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had finally made it to the rooftop of the main building. In front of his eyes a giant looking bridge that led to the tower he was going for.

"Man...this is huge!" He stood up slowly and took a few steps forward."Is this supposed to be the rooftop? It's so spacious."

"That bridge over there...I'm guessing that's where they took some cargo over. But where in the world do the vehicles come from?" Kumai inquired, glancing around.

"Maybe over that ramp?" Hiraki pointed at a path near one of the corners of the rooftop."How come we didn't see that before?"

"Who gives a shit? Let's just get a move on." Kumai insisted, poking Hiraki's ear.

With a sigh, Hiraki began jogging over to the bridge."Holy shit, it's gonna take me a while to get cross over this!"

"Enough complaining, more running."

Hiraki continued running at a good pace. He took a look at what was underneath the bridge and learned that there was a huge hole full of trash and next to it was what it appeared to be the sewer system.

"Watch out!" Hiraki jumped back by pure instinct, watching as Lucas landed right in front of him."We gotta go ba-"

Jarid was casually standing with his hands in his pockets, whistling innocently."Why, hello there."

"How did you guys find me so fast?!"

"We knew you were coming here in the first place." Lucas sneered."It doesn't take a genius to know that a coward like you would try something like this."

Hiraki gritted his teeth, seeing both of his available paths blocked by the twins."Whatever. My teammates will eventually find me and th-"

"No one will ever find you, though." Jarid stated, hands on his hips.

"Huh?"

"As we speak, there is probably a whole army of Unifiers of Chaos surrounding your so loved base. It'll take a while for the Militia to beat them all, if they can that is."

"In short, no one even knows we're here." Jarid activated his Duel Disk."You'll die and no one will have a clue of where your corpse is."

"That's right. We did tell you we had a good surprise in store for you." Lucas activated his on Duel Disk and chuckled."So, what's it gonna be?"

"Guess I have no other choice." Hiraki activated his Duel Disk. His shoulders faced each twin as he turned his head from one to another.

"Good boy. Gotta give it to you, you have guts. You might be able to get recognized by Serena if you managed to win." Lucas laughed maniacally.

 **Field Spell: Crossover**

"Duel!" Everyone cried out in unison. A thunder roared loudly in the sky and the rain intensified even more.

 _ **Hiraki vs Lucas and Jarid LP: 4000 each**_

"Say, I think I'll take the first turn if you don't mind!" He drew his five cards as everyone else."From my hand, I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's ability! By showing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, I can Special Summon it on the field!" With a loud roar, a white dragon appeared on the field, flying above Lucas's head.

 _ **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"W-what..." Hiraki breathed, amazed at the dragon shining up in the sky.

"I end my turn with that."

"Don't mind if I do! Draw!" Jarid drew his card and studied it for a bit."I summon Black Dragon's chick in ATK mode!" A little baby dragon appeared on the field, yawning.

 _ **Black Dragon's chick Level 1, Dark, Dragon, ATK: 800,DEF: 500**_

"Oh my God! It's so cute!" Kumai squealed, his face completely in red and his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Not helping!"

"I activate my Chick's Special Ability. I can send this card to the Graveyard, and Special Summon a "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from my hand! Come forth!" The baby dragon soon grew and turned into an adult version of itself.

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Level 7, Dark, Dragon, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

"I take that back. This dragon is freaking scary!" Kumai said, hiding behind Hiraki's shoulder.

"I also active the Spell Card: Inferno Fire Blast! I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to Red-Eyes's ATK! Go! Inferno Blast!" Red-Eyes fired a black ball of energy from its mouth.

"Action Card! Now!" Kumai urged on. Hiraki's eyes began glowing even brighter.

He jumped as high as he could, grabbing onto a platform with his right hand."Are you trying to escape again? There's nowhere for you to go!" Jarid cried out.

"No...that's not his intention..." Lucas observed.

Hiraki grabbed an Action Card and jumped down once again."Action Card: Acceleration! When an effect that inflicts damage to me is activated, I can make the damage equal to 0!" Hiraki dodged the attack gracefully, landing on top of the rails."Wooow!" Hiraki tried his best to not fall down. He carefully got off the rails and faced Jarid with a smug on his face."Not bad, right?"

"What the hell was that?!" Jarid exclaimed, grabbing his hair with his hands.

"Action Cards...so that's the Lancers' weapon, huh?" Lucas rubbed his chin."I see. At least I know what to expect in this duel."

"Trust me, it won't be as easy as you guys think!"

"Turn end!" Jarid growled.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Kumai sat on Hiraki's shoulder, taking a look at his hand.

"Luckily you didn't brick this time. So let's try by going all out." Kumai suggested, earning a nod from Hiraki.

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization! I'll fuse together the 2 Cyber Dragons I have in my hand!" Both cards were sucked in by a multicolored vortex, showing the faint image of both Cyber Dragons."Powers of two lights form to make one! The wrath of the double headed dragon shall be unleashed! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Cyber Twin Dragon!"

 _ **Cyber Twin Dragon Level 8, Light, Machine, Fusion, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100**_

"Battle! Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Twin Evolution Burst!" Cyber Twin Dragon took aim, charging two lightning balls with its mouths and firing one of them towards Red-eyes, destroying it.

 _ **Jarid** **LP: 3600**_

"Cyber Twin Dragon's Special Ability activates! It can attack twice per turn! Destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Cyber Twin Dragon fired its second beam immediately as Hiraki jumped on a few platforms, grabbing an Action Card."Action Card: Attack Force! When a monster I control attacks an opponent's monster with more ATK than mine, its ATK are increased by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!" The attack grew in size, overpowering the almighty Dragon.

Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 3200

Lucas LP: 3800

 _ **Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2800**_

"I set a card face-down, ending my turn." Hiraki folded his arms."I hope this made you realize what I'm capable of now. I'm not the same as I used to be!"

Lucas chuckled at this."My, how confident you are. Confidence is essential in these kinds of duels." He raised a finger."But Hiraki, stupidity is always something that can affect how you do in a duel."

"Shall we make this a bit more fair, brother?" Jarid said.

"Sure." Lucas shrugged, poking inside of his ear with his finger.."We'll change the rules a bit. It's my turn now. Then it'll be your turn, Hiraki, and then my brother's turn."

"You mean like a triangle?" Hiraki inquired.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Fine. It's your turn then."

"No need to be so hasty. You'll die in due time." He smiled."I draw! I activate the Spell Card: Return of the Dragon! Come back here, Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!"

 _ **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"Next, I'll Normal Summon the Tuner monster, The White Stone of Ancients in ATK mode!"

 _ **The White Stone of Ancients Level 1, Light, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 500**_

"Now, I could simply use Alternative's effect and destroy your monster, leaving you open for a direct attack..." Lucas pointed at his Tuner monster."...I'd rather have as much fun as possible with you. I tune my Level 1 monster with my Level 8 Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" His Tuner monster turned into green rings, surrounding Blue-Eyes as it was covered in a white light."A legacy from the past reawakens as a star shining brighter than before! Let your cry resonate through the ages! Synchro Summon! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" The white light turned blue, slowly dissipating and revealing a beautiful dragon.

 _ **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon Level 9, Light, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**_

"N-no way...how do you guys know Synchro?" Hiraki breathed.

Lucas raised his hand in the air."Battle!"

"What? But you're monster's ATK are..." Hiraki's eyes widened.'An Action Card!'

Hiraki ran to a nearby platform and jumped on it. He scanned quickly the others ones, finally finding an Action Card on top of one of them and made a run he could grab it, blood came out of his mouth. Once he looked down, he realized Lucas's elbow had landed on his chest."Action Card: Flame Surge! My monster against 400 ATK until the End Phase!"

 _ **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon ATK: 2900**_

Azure-Eyes fired a light ball at Cyber Twin Dragon, disintegrating it as soon as it touched it. Lucas removed his elbow from Hiraki's body and kicked him in the gut, making him fall off the platform.

 _ **Hiraki LP: 3900**_

Kumai gave Hiraki more power, allowing him to rolled in the air in order to land safely. Once he did so, he felt to his knees, clenching his side in pain."He hit me...way to hard...so they're really aiming to kill...me?"

"Yes, and you should be able to get a hold of yourself! You'll lose if you keep taking this lightly." Kumai scolded him inside his mind.

Lucas landed in front of the tower, folding his arms."Well. That'll be enough pain for now. I'll end my turn with that. At this moment, Azure's ATK go back to normal."

 _ **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon ATK: 2500**_

"So, what are you going to do now, big guy? It's your move." Lucas spoke in a taunting tone.

Hiraki coughed even more blood, slowly getting back up."I...I'm not giving up! I'll make you pay for what you did to Serena! Graaaagh!" Hiraki screamed, the dark aura around him intensifying.

 **That's the end of chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. I'm in the middle of testing season at school and shit hit the fan so to speak xd. Anyway, don't forget to stay tuned for Chapter 9! And as always, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9  
_** ** _The Dragon with Purple Eyes_**

Hiraki's eyes were now glowing brighter and his hair had gotten spikier. Meanwhile, Lucas observed him with a smug on his face while Jarid appeared to be startled.

 _ **Hiraki LP: 3900**_  
 _ **Jarid LP: 3600**_  
 _ **Lucas LP: 3800**_

"I draw!" Hiraki declared."From my hand, I summon Cyber Dragon Core in ATK mode!" A small machine monster appeared on the field, wiggling red wires coming from its body.

 _ **Cyber Dragon Core Level 2, Light, Machine, ATK: 400, DEF: 1500**_

"Bravo. You summon a weak monster in ATK mode just like that." Jarid scoffed.

Hiraki responded with a smirk, making Jarid raised an eyebrow."While on the field, Cyber Dragon Core is treated as a "Cyber Dragon." He touched the screen of his Duel Disk and raised his hand."Next, I activate the Trap Card: Attack Reflector Unit! I can tribute Cyber Dragon Core, who is now treated as a "Cyber Dragon", to Special Summon a Cyber Barrier Dragon from my Deck in ATK mode!" Hiraki grabbed the card and proceed it to set it on his field. Cyber Core Dragon disappeared and was replaced by a bigger metal dragon.

 _ **Cyber Barrier Dragon Level 6, Light, Machine, ATK: 800, DEF: 2800**_

"Turn end." Hiraki stated.

"You'll regret leaving your monster exposed like that! Draw!" Jarid cried out."I'll activate my own Return of the Dragon Lords to revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Level 7, Dark, Dragon, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

Red-Eyes reappeared on the field, letting out a loud roar."But he won't be staying here for long, because I'll banish it from the game in order to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand! Come forth from the flames of oblivion!" A huge crater opened up in the middle of the floor as lava geyser erupted from within it, containing a black dragon. Once the lava dissipated, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon roared, removing the remaining lava on its body.

 _ **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Level 10, Dark, Dragon, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2400**_

"Darkness Metal Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard except a copy of itself! Appear now! My Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

 ** _Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon Level 7, Dark, Dragon, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_**

"To terminate the preparations for the upcoming Battle Phase, I'll activate Black Metal Dragon's effect from my hand! I can equip it to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and increase its ATK by 600!"

 _ **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK: 3400**_

"Battle! Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroy Cyber Barrier Dragon! Dark Burst!" Red-Eyes fired a dark blast towards Hiraki's monster.

"Cyber Barrier Dragon's effect activates now! Once per turn, when a monster attacks Cyber Barrier Dragon while it's in ATK position, it can negate the attack!" Cyber Barrier Dragon's head began to glow in green, nullifying the attack.

Jarid spat at Hiraki with an angry expression."Not bad, kid. But you're just delaying the inevitable. Turn end."

"Don't sweat it, Jarid." Lucas waved his hand."Once I get my turn, I'll start preparing our combo."

Jarid grinned and folded his arms."I see. It's about time we finish this guy anyway."

Hiraki cocked his head to the side."I wonder what they're planning."

"Whatever it is, it's not good for us. Don't lose focus." Kumai warned.

Hiraki nodded and drew a card."Alright! I activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed! I can now draw 2 cards from my Deck!" He drew his cards and took one out from his hand."Next up, I summon Cyber Valley in ATK mode!"

 ** _Cyber Valley Level 1, Light, Machine, ATK: 0, DEF: 0_**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Hiraki concluded.

"Oh, I see what you're planning to do. I am quite familiar with your Cyber Valley's effect, so I won't be touching it for now." Lucas drew his card."Instead, I'll go with this! From my hand, I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue in ATK position!" A man with white hair and wearing blue armor appeared on the field, wielding his sword with his right hand.

 _ **Protector with Eyes of Blue Level 1, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 800, DEF: 1300**_

"I activate Protector's Special Ability! When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Light Tuner monster from my hand. I choose Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

 _ **Maiden with Eyes of Blue Level 1, Light, Spellcaster, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"I will also use Protector's second Ability. I'll send Maiden with Eyes of Blue from my field to the Graveyard, in order to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster from my hand! Come! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A white lighting struck the bridge and with a loud roar, Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to Azure-Eyes.

 ** _Blue-Eyes White Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500_**

"Furthermore, I tune my Level 1 Protector with Eyes of Blue with my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Proctor turned into green rings and surrounded Blue-Eyes."Sage with piercing eyes of blue and dragon of ultimate destruction! Combine your souls and forge an unbeatable spirit! Synchro Summon! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" A bigger version of Blue-Eyes white Dragon manifested itself on the field, but it was even bigger and more ferocious than the previous one.

 _ **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon Level 9, Light, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**_

"Now that's Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon has come to the field, neither player can Special Summon 2 or more monsters at the same time! Battle! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, destroy Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

"Cyber Barrier Dragon's effect activates! I negate your monster's attack!"

"Then I shall attack with Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! Go! Destroy Cyber Valley!"

"Cyber Valley's effect! I can banish it from the game, draw 1 card, then end the Battle Phase!" Hiraki stated, drawing his card.

Lucas sighed."Just as expected. Well, I activate Azure-Eyes's effect. I can Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard! And I think you know which one it is."

 ** _Blue-Eyes White Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500_**

"I set 1 face-down and leave it to you."

"My turn! Draw!"Hiraki glanced at his hand which was at 3.'There's really nothing I can do right now.' He thought, causing Kumai to reappeared on his shoulder.

"Nonsense. Use Card of Sanctity." Kumai suggested.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't I just be giving them free cards like I did with Akaba Reiji?"

"It's better to try out our luck. Remember, the cards that you possess right now aren't any good in this situation."

Hiraki frowned."Alright, let's try it out. I set 2 cards face-down!"

Jarid tilted his head."Wait, you're setting 2 cards?"

"Next I activate Card of Sanctity! We can all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

Jarid and Lucas looked at each other before smirking."Well, isn't this great?"

Hiraki drew his 6 cards."Wait a minute...this is..."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Back at the headquarters, Hiraki had just gotten his dinner and was not sitting down in one of the tables of the cafeteria, chewing a spoon full of his food."I'd say this thing needs more salt."

Kumai slowly appeared on top of Hiraki's head, drooling as he looked at the food."That looks soooo yummy! I wish I could eat like you do."

Before Hiraki could reply, he noticed that Akaba Reiji was now approaching him along with Reira."Huh? Akaba Reiji?"

Hiraki put his food aside and watched as Akaba Reiji stood before him, holding 3 cards."Before I begin, I must ask you, how do you find it here?"

Hiraki looked puzzled for a second."Well...I kinda like it? It's kinda cozy and the food is great. The only thing that messes things up is the fact that almost the entire city is in ruins."

"I see." Akaba Reiji nodded. He placed the cards on the table and slid them over to Hiraki."Since you arrived late, I didn't get the chance of giving you these cards properly. I'm sure you'll find them to be suitable for your deck." With that, Reiji turned around and walked away, leaving Hiraki speechless.

"What are you waiting for? I want to see what they are!" Kumai begged.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Once Hiraki looked carefully at the cards, a rush of excitement ran through his body, almost making him fall out of his chair."Holy shit! No way!"

"Me like it!" Kumai exclaimed.

 _ **-Flashback ends-**_

"First, I'll activate the Spell Card: Cyber Technology Hardware! It can negate the effect of one of your monsters for the rest of this turn! I choose your Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, Lucas!" A tornado came out of Hiraki's card, surrounding Blue-Eyes. Hiraki took 2 cards out of his hand and held them up in the air."I, with the Scale 1 Cyber Dragon Pouri and the Scale 8 Cyber-Zero Dragon, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on Hiraki's sides, with his top monsters rising to their top.

"Pendulum scales? What the hell is that?" Jarid asked in confusion. Lucas remained silent, observing as Hiraki began to take the offensive.

"Now I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my servant monsters!" A portal opened up above Hiraki, letting out 2 monsters."Level 4, Proto-Cyber Dragon and Level 5, Cyber Dragon!"

 _ **Proto-Cyber Dragon Level 4, Light, Machine, ATK: 1100, DEF: 600**_

 _ **Cyber Dragon Level 5, Light, Machine, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**_

Jarid's jaw dropped."What the hell just happened? He got 2 monsters out of the blue just like that?"

"That must be what Pendulum Summon is. Interesting." Lucas remarked.

Hiraki pointed at his right side, showing Cyber Dragon Pouri."I activate Cyber Dragon Pouri's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can treat another monster on the Pendulum Scale as a "Cyber Dragon"as well as this one! Next, I activate Cyber-Zero Dragon's Pendulum Effect! I can Fusion Summon using monsters I control on both my field and Pendulum Zone! I choose Cyber Dragon Pouri, Cyber-Zero Dragon, and my Cy-"

"Don't use Cyber Dragon just yet." Kumai interjected.

Hiraki bit his lower lip and pointed at his Proto-Cyber Dragon."While on the field, Proto-Cyber Dragon is treated as a "Cyber Dragon". I'll use these 3 monsters to Fusion Summon!"

"He's not using Cyber Dragon as well?" Jarid wondered aloud.

Hiraki's Pendulum monsters, as well as Proto-Cyber Dragon, were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as Hiraki began to chant."Eternal evolution, the true meaning of perfect! Those who endlessly charge into the endless future will become the rulers of tomorrow! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber End Dragon appared on the field, roaring loudly with its 3 heads as these coiled around.

 _ **Cyber End Dragon Level 10, Light, Machine, Fusion, ATK: 4000, DEF: 2800**_

"I-it can't be..." Jarid gasped in fear.

Lucas didn't take his eyes off of Hiraki's Cyber end."He managed to bring it...out?"

Hiraki rubbed his nose."How's that?! Freaking awesome!" Cyber Dragon let out a screech, catching Hiraki's attention."Cyber Dragon...?"

"He's calling out to you." Kumai stated, lowering his head."Same as that dragon that you have in your hand."

"Cyber Dragon Drei?"

"Feel the power, Hiraki. If we want to at least beat one of them, you'll need to go further beyond your own capabilities. Are you willing to do that?"

Hiraki nodded wordlessly and took out Cyber Dragon Drei from his hand."From my hand, I Summon Cyber Dragon Drei!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Drei Level 4, Light, Machine, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800**_

Cyber Dragon Drei and Cyber Dragon screeched in unison."You guys..." Hiraki closed his eyes and smiled."I've heard your wishes...you want to get stronger, don't you? Well, let's win this together! Cyber Dragon Drei's effect activates! Once it's Normal Summoned on the field, I can increase its level by 1!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Drei Level 5**_

"2 Level 5s? Wait, you don't mean..." Lucas turned to his brother.

"He's about to Xyz Summon...that sly bastard."

"Using my Level 5 Cyber Dragon and my now Level 5 Cyber Dragon Drei, construct the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turned into a stream of energy and were absorbed by a black vortex as Hiraki chanted."Now with the most advanced technology, Cyber Dragon has reached new evolution! He shall now have the power that exceeds even the mighty Chimeratech Dragons and obliterate everything in his path. Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Nova Rank 5, Light, Machine, Xyz, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**_

"It's far from over!" Hiraki yelled, his eyes brighter even more to the point where his pupils weren't visible anymore."Using the Cyber Dragon Nova, I Xyz Summon this card! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Devour my enemies and smite them with lightning and lasers! Reveal your true form, dragon lord of the cybernetic world, Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Infinity Rank 6, Light, Machine, Xyz, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**_

"Cyber Dragon infinity's effect activates now! It gains 200 ATK per each Overlay Unit it has! Currently, it has 3 Overlay Units!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2700**_

Hiraki panted heavily, mentally exhausted for all the energy that was consuming."I...Xyz Summoned? I hope Serena doesn't get mad about this." He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes pupils becoming visible once again.

"Good job, Hiraki. Now, let's concentrate on taking out the big monsters that they have. First, use Infinity's effect." Kumai suggested.

"I activate Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect! I can target one monster you control and turn it into an Overlay Unit! I'll use this effect on your Azure-Eyes! Evolution Absorption!" Cyber Dragon Infinity raised its wings, a bright light shining on Azure-Eyes, turning it into a golden sphere. The sphere eventually joined the other ones surrounding Cyber Dragon Infinity, increasing its ATK.

 _ **Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2900**_

"Battle! I attack Azure-Eyes with Cyber Dragon Infinity! Infinite Evolution Burst!" Immediately, Cyber Infinity fired a powerful light beat at Azure-Eyes as Lucas had gotten hold of an Action Card.

"Action Car-" He was interjected by Hiraki, who delivered a quick kick to his arm, knocking him off the platform he was in.

"Cyber Dragon Infinity's second effect! When a card or an effect is activated, I can detach an Overlay Unit and negate the activation, destroying the card!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2700**_

Azure-Eyes counterattacked with a blast of its own but was overpowered by Infinity. Lucas landed hard on the floor.

 _ **Lucas LP: 3600**_

Hiraki swiftly turned his attention to Jarid."Cyber End Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" As soon as he declared his attack, he sped off after Jarid, who was after an Action Card himself. They landed on the same platform, Jarid throwing a punch to the jaw at Hiraki who easily dodged it and return it to the side of his chest. He picked up the Action Card and back jumped."Action Card: Assault! Cyber End Dragon gains a boost of 600 during damage calculation!"

 _ **Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4600**_

Cyber End Dragon fired 3 different energy beams which then combined into one, colliding against Darkness Metal Dragon who didn't stand a chance against such attack. The shockwave of the attack sent Jarid sliding across the floor, hitting his head on the edge of the bridge.

 _ **Jarid LP: 2400**_

"At this moment, Cyber End Dragon's ATK return to normal. I end my turn."

Chuckles could be around Hiraki, who looked in both directions to see the source. Jarid slowly got up again, rubbing his head in pain while Lucas was brushing off the dust on his suit."That wasn't half bad, Hiraki. To think you could Xyz Summon like this. Could it be you were a traitor even back then?"

"Don't mess with me! What Academia is going is wrong, and you guys should know about it! There's no reason for us to be fighting anymore!"

Jarid returned to his spot."You think we care about such things? We only cared about getting paid."

"Paid? What are you talking about?" Hiraki asked in disbelief.

Lucas sneered."Does it matter? You're about to lose the duel and your life. This shouldn't matter to you at all. If you don't mind, it's my brother's turn."

Hiraki gritted his teeth as Jarid laughed."Thank you for the kind offer, brother. Draw!"He smirked before showing Hiraki a card."I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive my almighty Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate the effect of your Spell Card and destroy it!"

 _ **Cyber Dragon Infinity (2 OU) ATK: 2500**_

"I was hoping you'd do that. You fell straight for my bait."

"What?!"

"I activate another Spell Card: Book of Eclipse! All of your monsters are switch to face-down Defense Position, but you get to draw cards equal to the number of monsters affected by this effect, so it's a plus for you." He snickered.

Hiraki gulped nervously, gritting his teeth as he watched his monsters disappearing and being replaced by purple fiends with chains. He drew his cards and glared at Jarid with anger in his eyes.

"That's not all, Hiraki. Because I activate the Spell Card: Red-Eyes Fusion!"

"Fusion?!" Hiraki echoed, taking a cautious step back.

"With Red-Eyes Fusion, I can Fusion Summon using monsters from my deck as Fusion Materials! I'll send my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Level 6 Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon the most powerful of my servants!"Raining down from the sky with hell Fire with his Appearance it will char everything! Deep red eyes emerging from its burning Hell! Now rise from the dark flames that is your new existence! Fusion Summon! Come out from the flames of Hell itself! Level 8! Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" A black dragon covered in hot flames roared with rage, its tail coiling around, splashing fire around Hiraki.

 _ **Meteor Black Comet Dragon Level 10, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000**_

Hiraki covered his face with his arm."I can feel the heat coming from it even at this distance."

Jarid cracked his neck before pointing at Hiraki."Once Meteor Black Comet Dragon is Fusion Summoned onto the field, I can send a "Red-Eyes" monster from my Deck to my Graveyard and inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!"

The spirit of another Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared in front of Hiraki, letting out a loud screech before banishing. Hiraki covered both of his ears, his knees giving up causing him to fall on them.

 _ **Hiraki LP: 2700**_

"Battle! Meteor Black Comet Dragon, destroy his face-down Cyber End Dragon! Black Comet Attack!" Black Dragon fired a huge blast that looked like it had lava on it towards Hiraki. Cyber End Dragon was destroyed before Hiraki could run for an Action Card, sending flames to land dangerously close to his body."I'm not done yet! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacks your face-down Cyber Dragon Infinity! Burning flare!" A flame ball erupted from Flare Dragon's mouth, incinerating Hiraki's second monster. Hiraki stumbled, landing on his butt as he covered his face to protect himself from the wild flames.

"Now, I'll be using this little card known as "Exchange". Basically, I can switch 1 card with my opponent from our hands. Lucas."

"Jarid." Jarid tossed him a card from his hand as his brother did so as well."I'll set the card that my dear brother gave me face-down. Next, I'll play another Exchange, but this time, you will be the one switching cards with me."

Hiraki's expression changed to a concerned one. He got up and glanced at his hand."With...me?"

Jarid wagged the lone card in his hand."I only have this little card in my hand, so you have to accept it. Let me see your hand." Hiraki hesitantly showed his hand. Jarid got closer, getting a better view."Man, you really don't have anything valuable. I'll just take this card! I almost forgot. Here." He put the card in Hiraki's hand and went back to his spot.

Hiraki frowned but decided to see what Jarid had given him."Huh? Necromancy?"

"I don't like this one bit. That card allows you to Special Summon as many monsters as possible from your opponent's Graveyard on their field."

"What the hell? Why would I even use this?" Hiraki raised an eyebrow.

"Don't use it and stay focused. It's your turn now and we don't have many choices."

"I'll set this card face-down too, and end my turn. Your move, amateur."

Hiraki raised his head and drew his card."My turn!" He looked at his hand blankly.

"Nothing good, huh?" Kumai inquired.

"I set a monster face-down. Turn end."

"So sad. Looks live you ran out of options. All that's left is for you to just sit down and die." Lucas grinned."Then I'll end you quickly! Draw! I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in ATK mode!"

 _ **Red-Eyes Wyvern Level 4, Dark, Dragon, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**_

"Battle! Red-Eyes Wyvern, destroy his monster with flame thrower!" Lucas immediately sprinted to Hiraki, who started jumping on platforms. Before he could find an Action Card, Lucas tackled him hard to the ground, letting a scream of pain as Lucas's weight pressed him down against the floor. Red-Eyes Wyvern destroyed Hiraki's monsters, which was a Cyber Dragon Zwei. Lucas got up, grabbing Hiraki by his tie and pulled so hard it torn in half."My bad." He walked away, looking over his shoulder as Hiraki tried his best to get on his feet again.

Hiraki clenched his chest."Come on, Hiraki..." Kumai pleaded.

"I...draw!" Hiraki cursed inside his head and set another monster face-down in DEF position.

"Let's get it on! I draw!" Jarid drew as flashily as he could."At this moment, I activate my the Continuous Trap: DNA Surgery! I can declare a type of monster and as long at this card remains on the field, all face-up monsters become the declared type! I choose...dragon!"

"I assume you're all set to go, yes?" Lucas asked.

Jarid nodded."I activate my other face-down card: Soul Charge! I can Summon any number of monsters from my Graveyard to my side of the field, but I have to pay 500 LP per monster." He raised his hand."Come back! Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Black Dragon's Chick! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" All monsters appeared on the field, shielding themselves with their wings. Jarid laughed as he was shocked by lightning.

 _ **Jarid LP: 900**_

"Monsters summoned by this effect cannot attack this turn, but I can still attack you with the ones I have." He shrugged before bursting into laughter."I'll make this more fun and let it last a bit longer. Battle! Black Come Dragon will attack your face-down monster and Red-Eyes attacks you directly!" As soon as he declared his attack, Lucas and himself charged Hiraki, who jumped up in the air.

"You can't escape!" Jarid rolled and kicked him in the middle of his head, sending back to the ground. Lucas landed behind him, dealing Hiraki an elbow to his spine as Jarid elbow him in his chest. The brothers continued kicking him, punching him, elbowing him, headbutting him until Lucas grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed him against the hard concrete, making a small crater below them. In the meantime, Black Comet had already destroyed Hiraki's face-down monster which was a Cyber Dragon Core, and had been inflicted 2400 of damage by Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

 _ **Hiraki LP: 300**_

Lucas and Jarid jumped back to their positions, admiring what they had done to Hiraki."I must say, you hit him in the jaw pretty hard." Jarid raised a finger.

Lucas shrugged and put his hands in his pockets."Whatever, you're the one who kept kicking him in the head."

While the brothers argued over who got him better the most, Hiraki attempted to get himself off the ground. He used all the strength he could muster to lift his head up, observing as drops of blood landed on where his face was before. As he squinted his eyes, he realized that there was a pool of blood below him. He ran his hand over his face, gasping at the amount of blood it was covered in. For the first time, he felt fear, anxiety, and terror, knowing full well that he couldn't even get close to winning the duel.

"No...no, no..." He wheezed, shaking his head which only splattered even more blood.

"They really mess you up. But you're still not done, are you?" Kumai's voiced echoed in Hiraki's mind.

He soon found himself in a black void, facing Kumai directly."B-but I...You can give me even more power, can you?"

Kumai remained silent and simply nodded.

Hiraki moved closer to him, offering him his right hand."Please! I'll do anything!"

"For me to give you access to more power, it'd require for us to make a deal, a pact."

Kumai grinned malevolently."I want to be able to have access to your body."

Hiraki cocked his head."My body? What do you mean?"

"Simply put, I'd like to be able to control it as well if at all possible. So far I can only dig into your mind, but that's a bit boring. So, I'd like to experience how being you feels like." He stuck out his hand."What do you say? It's your only way to win this duel. Do you not want to be able to go back to the others? Stop Academia and live in peace?"

Hiraki reluctantly accepted the handshake."Yes! I have to win! I have to!"

Hiraki once again found himself in the real world, using his knees for support.'That's right...I cannot lose...after all, she's waiting for me." He closed his eyes.

"Not bad, Hiraki-kun" Serena's voice echoed in his mind."You want to give this to me? You didn't have to bother yourself with that, but thank you." "You idiot! You don't know how to use the oven! You could have been hurt!" "Standard may be a weak dimension than ours, but always remember to be careful, okay?" "Please...just come back to me alive!" Hiraki's eyes snapped open.

Out of nowhere, a lightning struck the base of the tower, making a huge gap in the center of it. The twins stared at Hiraki, who had gotten up and was giving his back to Jarid."He's up? He's actually up again?" Jarid said.

Lucas spat at the floor."Better for us. I want to keep beating the living hell out of him."

" **How utterly foolish. Do you possibly think you are able to slay me?** " Hiraki spoke in a sinister tone, causing both brothers to flinch. He slowly opened his green eyes, who were glowing intensely and his pupils were white.

"Wh-what's this feeling? It feels like...something out of a nightmare? Jarid stuttered.

Lucas gritted his teeth and took a step back."Where does he get all this power from?!"

Hiraki's serious expression quickly changed into a sadistic one, grinning as his eyes widened so much to the point where they looked as if they were going to burst out." **The dimensions are backwards!** " He yelled, his black aura pushing Jarid and Lucas back." **Soon, you will all suffer the pain of the new coming! Tremble in fear as the dragons engulf this world with the flames of oblivion! DRAW!** " Hiraki created a dark shockwave as he drew, missing Lucas's head by an inch. He looked at his card and giggled.

"Stop bluffing! There's nothing you can do anymore!" Jarid cried out.

" **Oh? Then what's this card that I'm about to play? The Spell Card: Overload Fusion!** "

Lucas took another step back. He tried to talk but no words could come out of his mouth.

"No..." Was all the Jarid could say.

" **I can banish from my side of the field or my Graveyard monsters that are listed on a Dark Machine-Type monster and Fusion Summon it! I banish all of my monsters in my Graveyard!** " Hiraki's monsters appeared above him and were swallowed by the multicolored fusion vortex." **Powers of light cast your Shadow, bring forth the powers of Darkness! Fusion Summon! Come on, Hydra of dark gears! Level 9! Chimeratech Overdragon!** "A dragon with multiple heads slowly emerged from the shadows.

 _ **Chimeratech Over Dragon Level 9, Dark, Machine(Dragon), Fusion, ATK: ?, DEF: ?**_

"Unknown...ATK?" Lucas murmured.

" **Overdragon's ATK and DEF become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its summoning times 800. I banished 13 monsters...so that's a total of 10,400!** "

 _ **Chimeratech Over Dragon ATK: 10,400**_

Jarid fell on his back."10,400?!" He screamed in horror.

Lucas himself had already started shaking, feeling the sense of malice coming from Hiraki's new monster. Hiraki giggled and made a spun around before coming into a complete stop." **Battle! Oh, my mistake. I've forgotten to tell you an important detail about Chimeratech's ability. You see, it can attack up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its summoning."** He showed a palm to each twin **."13 monsters were banished from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon Chimeratech Overdragon...so I can attack you up to 13 times! Isn't that great?!** " His grin faded, leaving a serious expression instead." **Battle! Chimeratech will attack all of your monsters and both players. With 13 attacks at my disposal, you can't escape!** " More heads came out of Chimeratech's body, adding up for a total of 13. Each of the heads began charging their attacks, 7 aimed for Jarid and 6 for Lucas.

" **Good night.** " Hiraki snapped his fingers, his dragon blasting its attacks furiously.

"Trap Card: Negate Attack! I can negate your attacks and end the battle phase." Jarid suddenly spoke. A barrier protected him and his brother from the attacks, which were diverted to parts of the bridge and the tower.

" **Huh?** " Hiraki blinked a few times.

"This was the trap you gave me, remember? When I activated exchange." Jarid folded his arms."It's your turn, brother. End him.

Hiraki made a twisted smile." **Don't mess with me! You can't go over my monster's ATK no matter what you do!** "

"I've grown bored of you, Hiraki. I thought you'd be more of a challenge, but I was sorely mistaken. Draw!" Lucas rushed over to Hiraki, who took a defensive stand. He wasn't fast enough to react, which caused Lucas to kick him right in his face, knocking him off the bridge. Hiraki's body fell rapidly down, landing in the enormous mountains of trash. His monsters followed him down, leaving the brothers by themselves.

Down below, Hiraki moved the trash off of his body and attempted to move, however, his legs wouldn't budge." **God damn...they really messed me up...** "

Lucas jumped on top of the rail."Your grave will be where you belong, the trash."

Hiraki bit his tongue so hard, it started bleeding." **You...** "

"I activate the Spell Card: Hand Control! I can guess the name of a card you have in your hand, and if I guess it right you'll be forced to play it. Now, how about you use that Necromancy?"

Necromancy began to glow as Hiraki looked at it, still speechless. Just then, 4 monsters appeared flying above Lucas.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon are revived in Defense mode. Of course, all of them are Dragon-type thanks to DNA Surgery's effect. And now! The great finale! I activate the Spell Card: Dragon Fusion!" A loud lighting struck the skies.

" **Dragon...fusion?** "

"Thanks to Dragon Fusion, I can Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Extra Deck using monsters from either side of the field! I use my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Jarid's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Both Dragons flew up in the sky and went inside a black vortex surrounded by white lightning."The ultimate dragon combined with the power of Ying and Yang, raise your wings of true supremacy! Watch over your devastation with your beautiful purple eyes and feast upon your servants! Fusion Summon! Collide with the hottest of suns! Level 11! Purple Eyes Gray Dragon!" A gray dragon descended from the red sky. It had a metal saw on its chest, three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also had pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, a black horn growing from both of its noses and bright purple eyes in each head.

 _ **Purple-Eyes Gray Dragon Level 11, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 4500, DEF: 3000**_

Hiraki stared in awe before shaking his head." **I told you before! Your monster cann-** "

"I activate my own Necromancy from my hand, to revive 4 monsters from your Graveyard and Special Summon them in DEF mode." 4 rays of light came out of Hiraki's Duel Disk, his 4 monsters manifesting in the air above him.

" **Cyber End Dragon...Cyber Dragon...Cyber Dragon Drei...Cyber Dragon Infinity...!** "

"Purple-Eyes's effect activates. It gains 600 per Dragon-Type monster on the field. Remember, with DNA Surgery's effect, every monster now it's a Dragon-Type."

"You have 5 monsters, I have 4 and Lucas has 4. Do the math." Jarid snickered.

" **Th-that's...** "

"That'll be a total of 12,300." Lucas stated.

 _ **Purple-Eyes ATK: 12,300**_

"Purple-Eyes can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field! Go! Battle! Purple-Eyes Gray dragon, kill Hiraki and all of his monsters! Burst of Heaven!" One head charged a white ball while the other a black one. Strings of energy were connected to Purple-Eyes, all of them coming from every monster on the field, providing it power.

* * *

Evan was watching over the city inside of a skyscraper. At the distance, he noticed something shining brightly. He smiled, turning to Ace who was eating an apple."Looks like that's our signal."

"They won't need us anymore then. Let's haul ass out of here, I'm fucking bored." Ace stood up, throwing the apple on the ground.

"Hang on, Ace-kun!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Ace asked.

"Sorry, Ace-kun. But could we go and say hi to someone?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

Ace raised an eyebrow."Someone? What do you mean?"

Evan closed his eyes and walked past him."You'll see."

Ace cursed aloud, but decided to follow the pale boy either way.

* * *

"Shame. Looks like you lost even with your newfound power. It's rather depressing, I had a lot of faith in you. But...you aren't finished just yet, are you?."

Hiraki's eyes snapped open, watching as two huge blasts of energy were getting closer and closer."Sorry...Serena...looks like I won't be able to keep our promise...And I'm sorry to you too ...thank you...for being my mother...!" A tear ran down his face. All of Hiraki's monsters cried out before being evaporated by the blasts before being enveloped by them."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Hiraki cried in agony as his surrounded were destroyed."Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!"

 _ **Hiraki LP: 0**_

 _ **Winners: Jarid and Lucas!**_

The blasts pierced through the earth, reaching the underground level of the chemical plant, which made contact with dangerous chemicals and hazardous objects. Explosions began to happen, incinerating everything as chemicals began to go to the surface.

"He won't survive this, Lucas!" Let's just get the hell out of here!" Jarid yelled, teleporting back to Academia.

Lucas took one last glance at the area below him. Everything was full of acid and explosions occurred left and right. With a grunt, he too teleports back to Academia.

* * *

Ms. Sotari was cleaning pictures on her wall with the help of a young boy. She suddenly felt something weird that made her lose her balance. She leaned against the wall, knocking down a picture.

"Mother!" The kid came in running."Are you okay?!"

She smiled and put a hand on the child's head."I'm just feeling a bit tired." She noticed the broken glass on the floor and used this as an excuse to get the child away for a minute."Do you think you can bring cleaning supplies to clean up this mess?"

"Yes, ma'am!"He ran outside of the room, a concerned tone in his voice.

Ms. Sotari bent down to pick up the fallen picture. It was the picture of herself along with a young Hiraki who was eating ice cream at the time."Hiraki..."

* * *

The Militia was already close to defeating all of the Unifiers of Chaos attacking the area. The General noticed a dim light coming from far away."That's the Chemical Plant...but what's going on there?" He turned to his men."Defeat them at once!"

Meanwhile, all of the Lancers were watching as the chemical plant blew up, a giant cloud of smoke rising up in the sky."What the hell is going on over there? Saki wondered.

Saki and Yuya had already defeated their enemies and were heading out to look for Serena, Kyle, and Hiraki."Doesn't matter, we have to go and help Hiraki!" Yuya began to run, Saki following him close.

"Whoa there!" Two figures jumped in front of them, making the duo jump back.

"What the hell? There's more of them? Saki asked.

Yuya shook his head."No...I don't think so."

Ace was the first one to speak up."What the fuck? He looks just like Yuri." The name Yuri made Yuya flinched.

Evan began walking closer to his partner."He looks a lot like Yugo as well. Interesting." He noted.

Saki stood in front of Yuya, his Duel Disk activated."Who the hell are you, people?!"

Ace's vein popped out his temple."Watch your fucking mouth, you asshole!"

Evan brushed his partner off and bowed slightly."Pardon our lack of manners. My name is Evan Sukira and this is my partner, Ace Hashimiro. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He pointed at Yuya with his index finger."I believe you're Yuya Sakaki, yes?"

Yuya gasped."How...do you know my name?"

Evan shrugged."That doesn't matter right now. Anyways, how did someone from Standard such as yourself get here?"

Before Yuya could reply, Yuto's spirit appeared next to him."Yuya...those are the bastards who took Ruri and the others!"

"Yuto..." Yuya breathed.

Yuya's body began to shine brightly, blinding everyone temporarily. Once the light began to die down, Yuya was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Yuto stood in his place.

"What the hell?!" Saki stumbled on the floor."Y-Y-Yuya?!"

Ace crossed his arms over his chest."What the fuck did I just witness."

Evan places his thumb under his chin."If I remember correctly...that must be Yuto."

Ace adjusted his hat."Does this mean they're sharing a body?"

Evan nodded, earning a nod from Ace himself."By the way," He raised his voice."We are the ones you're looking for...em?"

"Saki."

"Saki, correct." He cleared his voice."We are the Unifiers of Chaos. I know you must have a ton of questions, being an outsider of the situation and all, but I'll be dueling you before that happens."

Yuto clenched his fist."Quit messing around! Where are Ruri and Makoto? Where did you take the others to?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about? You want to know where your friends are?" Ace grinned condescendingly.

Evan raises his hand slightly."Now,now, Ace-kun. He deserves to know." He now was facing Yuto."I know where dear old Ruri is. But...regarding Makoto and the other 2...that's another story for another time I'm afraid." He closed one of his eyes, raising his index finger teasingly."Though you can duel me and if you win, you can get all the info that you want regarding your friends."

Yuto activated his own Duel Disk, Yuya appearing right next to him."Be careful, Yuto. We don't know what they're capable of. They are the real Unifiers of Chaos after all."

"I know."

Ace stood in front of Evan."I'll be dueling this once. You've already duel Yugo, so it would only be fair if I can have this one for myself. I don't want a fucking no for an answer, got it?"

Evan took a couple of steps back, chuckling."Of course. The floor is yours. I guess I'll be dueling this other person here."

"I said my name is Saki, you fool. Gosh, you Unifiers of Chaos are sure a handful." He said indignantly.

 _ **Field Spell: Crossover**_

"Duel!"

 _ **Evan vs. Saki LP: 4000**_

 _ **Ace vs. Yuto LP: 4000**_

"My turn!" Evan declared, taking out 2 cards from his hand."I set 2 cards face-down. Turn end."

"Then it's my move! Draw!" Saki drew his hard, a satisfied smile on his face."It's here! I activa-"

"Hold on just a moment please!" Evan pleaded.

Saki scoffed in annoyance."What?!"

Evan chuckled and rubbed his head."Sorry, but I'd like to finish this duel as soon as possible. I hope you understand."

"Then let me finish my damn turn already!"

Evan smiled kindly at him before raising his hand."I activate double Trap Cards: The Path of Destiny!"

"What?"

"What is he planning?" Yuto asked Yuya, who just kept observing at the two.

"See, now both players can toss a coin once per card, so since there's 2, we can do it twice. Here's the catch; if the result of a coin toss is heads, we get 2000 LP."He grinned."But, if we get tails, we lose 2000 LP."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're taking such dangerous risk?!" Saki asked incredulously

Evan shrugged."It's really not that big of a deal. All we have to do is avoid getting tails."

"You're insane."

"That's harsh, Saki-san." Two golden coins appeared on the field."I'll go first if you don't mind." Both coins were tossed in the air, everyone watching with curiosity. The first coin landed on heads.

 _ **Evan LP: 6000**_

"Here comes the last one." He remarked, watching attentively as the last coin landed, rolling around before stopping...heads.

 _ **Evan LP: 8000**_

"Oh, would you look at that. I guess I really am lucky. It's your turn, Saki-san."

"Tch. Go!" Saki commanded, both coins tossing themselves up in the air. The first one rolled around as soon as it landed, showing tails. Saki cried out in pain as he was shocked by lightning.

 _ **Saki LP: 2000**_

"There's no way Saki can get tails again." Yuya said, clear concern in his voice.

The coin landed and rolled around. Once it lost its momentum, it spun in place for a bit before stopping...tails.

"No way!" Saki cried out before being thrown in the air by a shockwave, landing hard on his back.

 _ **Saki LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Evan**_

"It can't be..." Yuto gasped.

"Saki!" Yuya cried out to his friend."Is this...the power of the Unifers of Chaos?"

Ace smirked."There he goes again. Our good old luckster with his bullshit abilities."

Evan walked up to Saki, who was hitting the floor as hard as he could."Well, that was disappointing. But at least I can now observe the real duel with my own eyes."He set his Duel Disk in Carding Mode. He pressed a button, enveloping Saki in purple light as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Evan caught the card and put it in his pocket, a happy expression on his face.

"How dare you?!" Yuto growled, making Evan shrugged. This last one took a sit on top of a rock, crossing his legs.

"Oy, don't forget you're dueling me, asshole!" Ace snapped, earning a puzzled look by Yuto."I'll go first. From my hand, I'll Normal Summon Vision Hero Vyon in ATK mode!" A humanoid robot appeared from the sky, striking a pose as it landed.

 _ **Vision Hero Vyon Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200**_

"Vision Hero..." Yuto gazed with curiosity at Ace's monster.

Ace raised his hand in the air."When Vision Hero Vyon is Normal Summoned onto the field, I can send a "Hero" monster from my deck to the Graveyard! I choose my Vision Hero Minimum Ray. Next, I'll discard Vision Hero Increase to Special Summon Vision Hero Farris!"

 _ **Vision Hero Farris Level 5, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800**_

"I set a card face-down. Hurry the fuck up and make your move." Ace demanded.

Yuto ignored his comment."My turn! Draw!"

"Be careful, Yuto. With 2 monsters with low ATK and a set card, he's definitely planning something." Yuta commented.

Yuto nodded in agreement."I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm in ATK position!" A knight's helmet appeared on the field, having 2 hands.

 _ **The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1500, DEF: 500**_

"Good enough I suppose. So far so good, Yuto. I really hope you can entertain me more than you other little friends back in XYZ" Ace stated tauntingly.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Yuto clenched his fists.

Ace shrugged."All I'm saying is that people in your dimension are nothing special at all, much like this one."

"That's right. My duel with Saki was rather dull if I'm being honest." Evan said, a sinister smile growing on his face."But isn't that great? No matter how weak they may be, they're still doing their very best to protect their home! The hope that they possess is admirable just as much as the hope this dimension has! No matter how pointless the situation seems, they will always keep fightin-"

"Shut the fuck up already! Let him finish!" Ace snapped, the rise in his startling Evan.

"I won't let you mess with my mind. I know what I have to do! Battle! The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm, destroy Vision Hero Vyon!" Cloven Helm ran into Vyon, headbutting it and destroying it.

 _ **Ace LP: 3500**_

"Not bad, but not good enough! At this moment, I activate my Trap Card: Appearing Vision! When a "Vision Hero" monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Vision Hero" monster from my Deck! Appear now! Vision Hero Multiply Guy!"

 _ **Vision Hero Multiply Guy Level 3, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 800, DEF: 700**_

"I'm far from over, kid! Because when I take damage, I can active Minimum Ray's and Increase's abilities from the Graveyard! I can set both monsters in my Spell and Trap Zone."

"Monsters that activate their effects in the Grave...?" Yuto mumbled."Tch. I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then I'll go! Draw! I think I'll be nice enough and let you get your dragon out." He said in a demanding tone."I'll use both of my monsters in order to Tribute Summon Vision Hero Witch Raider!"

 _ **Vision Hero Witch Raider Level 8, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1900**_

"Witch Raider's effect! Once it's successfully summoned onto the field, it can destroy all Spells and Trap Cards you control!" Ace snapped his fingers, Witch Raider made a swift move with her wand, destroying Yuto's cards."Battle! Fuck him up, Witch Raider!" Witch Raider aimed at Yuto's monster, charging a green ball of magic in the center of it, shooting it and easily overpowering Cloven Helm. Yuto was pushed back by the shock wave, managing to maintain his balance and stay standing.

 _ **Yuto LP: 2800**_

"I set a card from my hand, facing down. You better not disappoint me you lazy sack of shit." Ace growled, flipping Yuto off.

"No need to rush. I'm sure Yuto-kun will demonstrate to us a wonderful performance, isn't that right?" Evan inquired with an innocent tone.

"Do they think this is a game or something?!" Yuya glared at Evan then Ace, a deep feeling of hate slowing growing within him.

"For them it is. They are the ones who responsible for all of the attacks across the dimensions after all. But I'm not about to let them have their way any longer! Draw! I end my turn."

Ace remained silence, clenching his fist."Uh-oh. This isn't good..." Evan whispered.

He raised one hand."No, no. It's understandable. I can't believe I expected anything from an XYZ scum.I'll kill you now for wasting my god damn time! And you too Evan! Battle Phase! Obliterate him! Witch Raider! Charge of Chaos!" This time, Witch Raider raised her wand up in the sky, gathering energy from its surroundings. Once it got enough power, it aimed directly at Yuto, who wasn't reacting at all.

"Yuto, we have to get an Action Card! Quick!" Yuya insisted. Witch Raider fired its attack."Yuto!"

Yuto raised his index finger, pointing at the upcoming attack."I activate the Trap Card from my Graveyard: Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil!"

"What?! A Trap Card that activates from the Grave?! Ace asked in confusion. Evan couldn't find the words to express himself, choosing to remain quiet.

Yuto grabbed a total of 3 cards from his Graveyard, revealing them to Ace."When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible!" A total of 3 knights on horses appeared in DEF on the field.

 _ **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil (3) Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 0, DEF: 300**_

Evan put his fist on his palm."So that's what he was after! Heh, leave it to Yuri's counterpart to create suspense."

"Regardless, I'll still take one of them out." Ace stated as Witch Raider's attack destroyed one of Yuto's trap monsters."I end my turn. So, are you finally ready to bring out your dragon?"

Yuto smirked."You'll regret ever giving me this chance. My turn! I draw! With further ado, I'll show you the true power of Xyz! I use the 2 Level 4 Shadow Veil to construct the Overlay Network!"

Ace grinned in excitement."Finally, you're getting serious."

Yuto's monsters were absorbed by a black vortex."Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 _ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4, Dark, Dragon, Xyz, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

Evan got up on his feet, clapping with contentment."Marvelous! I knew you'd bring out your dragon sooner or later!"

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can lower 1 Level 5 or greater monster on my opponent's side of the field by half, and Dark Rebellion increases its ATK by that much until the End Phase! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion spread its wings, letting out purple lightning which surrounded Witch Rider.

 _ **Vision Hero Witch Rider ATK: 1350**_

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3850

"I'll use the remaining Overlay Unit to use its effect one more time! Treason Discharge!"

 _ **Vision Hero Witch Rider ATK: 675**_

 _ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4525**_

"Holy shit!" Ace cried.

Evan's eyes widened."To think it'd have this kind of ability...amazing."

"Battle! I attack Vision Hero Witch Rider with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Dark Rebellion created purple lightning and covered its body with it, flying at high speed towards Witch Rider."Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"

"I activate my Trap Card: Vision Emergency! It prevents my monster from being destroyed for the rest of this turn!"

"However, you'll still take the damage!" Dark Rebellion attack Witch Rider with its fangs, however, this last one managed to block it with her wand. Acen was tossed on the ground, facing up.

 _ **Ace LP: 150**_

Evan covered his mouth."Ouch...that's gotta hurt..."

"I end my turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's effect ends and our monsters' ATK return to normal.

 _ **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 2500**_

 _ **Vision Hero Witch Rider ATK: 2700**_

"Now answer me! Where are Makoto and Ruri?!" Yuto demanded.

"Yuto..." Yuya breathed."Huh?"

Yuya noticed that Ace was chuckling, slowing getting back up again."I have to admit...I underestimated you, XYZ scum."He coughed, holding his left arm."I love this sensation...you're using your own chaos to attack me. But it hurt...it fucking HURT!"

Yuto took a step back."You think it's always about you?! Your selfish desires and goals will end today!"

"I'd beg to differ! I draw!" Ace drew his card and immediately activated it."I use the Spell Card: Vision Fusion! With it, I can Fusion Summon using the monsters I have in my Spell and Trap Zone!" A black and white portal appeared above Ace, pulling his two cards from his Duel Disk and sucking them in."Born from the sense of wicked justice, with a vision sharper than anything that has ever existed! Fusion Summon! I call for you! Level 8! Vision Hero Adoration!"

 _ **Vision Hero Adoration Level 8, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100**_

"He Fusion Summoned using monsters from his Spell and Trap Zone..." Yuya echoed.

Yuto grew furious, reminding of all the destruction in his world that that card had brought to his home.

"My Vision Hero Adoration has a Special Ability, similar to your dragon's. I can target one monster your field and mine, then your monster loses ATK equals to the monster I targeted on my field until the End Phase. I chose both Vision Hero Witch Rider and your Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Vision of God!" Adoration stretched its clothing and wrapped both Witch Rider and Dark Rebellion with it.

 _ **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 0**_

"Dark Rebellion!" Yuto yelled in desperation.

"No way..." Yuya whispered.

"It's been pretty fucking boring dueling you. You don't have what it takes to be called a duelist. You're just a delusional idiot who lost his home and is about to lose his life as well! Battle! No more screwing around! Vision Hero Adoration, slay his pathetic dragon! Sphere of the Observer!" Adoration created a purple ball with its hands, striking poses before firing it at Dark Rebellion, piercing through it. Yuto tried staying on his foot, but eventually, his body gave in and was thrown hard against the ground.

 _ **Yuto LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Ace**_

Yuto tried to sit down using his elbows as his body began to shine again, switching back to Yuya.

Ace drew closer to him, a look of disgust printed on his face."Looks like Yuri's XYZ counterpart was nothing special. I wonder though, how are yo-"

"Ace! We have visitors at two o'clock!" Evan alerted, seeing as Gongenzaka, Dennis, and the others were on their way to them.

"It can't be helped then." He touched a few buttons on his Duel Disk."I'll see you later, Evan. I'm going back to Academia and get some rest." With those words, Ace disappeared out of thin air.

Evan put his hands inside his pockets and walked close to Yuya."Why...why are you doing this?!"

"Woah, relax a bit pal. Jeez, you're a bit loud, aren't you." Evan scratched his chin."Though the way you care about your friends is a unique trait indeed. You really are Yusho sensei's son."

"Yusho...sensei?!"

"That's correct. I used to be Yusho's disciple, his student. As a matter of fact, Ace was too as well as a...certain girl. But that's all in the past now."

Yuya crawled closer to Evan."Where's my father?!"

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka yelled, getting their attention.

"Let him go this instant!" Kurosaki activated his Duel Disk as he approached.

Evan began walking away, activating the teleport app on his Duel Disk."We'll see each other again, Yuya-kun. As long as the girls are out there, we'll always find a way to find each other." Before Dennis and Sawatari could catch him, Evan banished, teleporting himself away.

Yuya heard his comrades' voices, slowly drifting away as he began to lose consciousness.

 **New Cards:**

 **Cyber Technology Hardware**

Spell Card

You can target 1 monster and for the rest of this turn, it has its effects activated.

 **Vision Emergency**

Trap Card

When a "Vision Hero" you control is targeted for an attack, you can target that monster and it cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase.

 **Dragon Fusion**

Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials.

 **Purple-Eyes Gray Dragon**

ATK: 4500, DEF: 3000, LV: 11

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon + 1 Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned onto the field, it gains 600 ATK per each Dragon-Type monster on the field until the end phase. This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field.

 **Cyber Dragon** Pouri

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1600, LV: 4, SC: 1

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target this card and another one in your Pendulum Scales as "Cyber Dragon" monsters until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned onto the field, it's treated as a "Cyber Dragon". You can banish this card from your Graveyard and add 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Cyber-Zero Dragon**

Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 1900, DEF: 300, LV: 4, SC: 8

Pendulum Effect: You can Fusion Summon a Machine-Type monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your Pendulum Scales and field as Fusion Materials.

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned onto the field, you can discard one card from your hand and add 1 "Polymerization" from your deck to your hand.

 _ **Man...the good guys just keep taking L's. First Hiraki and now Yuto have been defeated. Now that Ritual's pretty much over, Synchro is gonna drop like it's hot. But that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more. Take care.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_  
 _ **Light of Hope**_

Ace had his hands in his pockets, his mouth covered by his white scarf. His fedora was covering his eyes, but he that did not stop him from looking him, looking directly at someone else coming his way.

Yuri, who had a tired look on his face, raised an eyebrow upon seeing Ace and Evan walking down the hallway at this time at night."Oh, it's you guys."He smiled and opened his mouth to speak, only to be shoved aside by an angry Ace.

"Not today, Yuri. I don't have the patience to listen to your bullshit." He stormed away, leaving Yuri and Evan looking at each other.

"How rude." He scoffed.

Evan waved and went after Ace."Sorry for that, Yuri-kun. I'll be right back!"

Later on, Evan and Ace were inside their room, getting ready to sleep. While Evan was already laying down on his bed, Ace was brushing his teeth, mumbling some stuff about the water being too cold."Hey, Ace-kun. Want to talk before we go to sleep?"

"Sure." Ace responded, closing the bathroom door behind him."Actually, I want to talk to you about something as well."

"I have a hunch about what you're thinking. Is it about Yuto and Yuya?" Evan inquired.

Ace sat on the side of his bed."A pointless duel." He growled."No challenge at all. I don't think Yuya could have been any different."

Evan sighed."I don't think so, Ace-kun. Neither of us has duel Yuya and or even witness the power of his dragon."

"I don't think it can be stronger than that Dark Rebellion dragon Yuto had. What about Yugo's dragon?"

Evan smiled."While Yugo isn't the smartest cookie in the jar, his dragon is top notch. Not only it can negate the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster, but it can also increase its ATK by the ATK of the monster who activated an effect."

"A little too fancy for a lowlife like him." Ace groaned."Then all that's left is Yuri's dragon. I hate to admit, but his dragon is on whole other league compared to the others."

"Is that why you haven't dueled him yet?" Evan asked in a teasing voice.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just saving the best for last." Ace answered."Why haven't you duel him?"

"I'm not interested in dueling him, honestly. But you know, you'd be missing one if you want to beat Yuri last."

"What? Don't tell me yo-"

"We still don't know about Yuri's Ritual counterpart's whereabouts. We still have no info on him."

Ace crossed his arms."You seriously believe that he exists? He's a myth. A character that those crazy people in Ritual made up in order to have some sort of God that they could worship all day long."

"No, I don't think that's it at all. Think about it for a minute, Ace-kun. What have you noticed about that the 5 dimensions share in common?"

"Their stupidity?"

"That they all have different versions of Yuri and Serena. For instance, this dimensions has Yuri and Serena. Synchro has Yugo and Rin. XYZ has Ruri and Yuto, the guy you just beat. Standard has Yuya and Yuzu. Therefore, it would only make sense if Ritual has a person who looks like Yuri. Wendy is the living proof that Ritual has a girl who looks like Serena, so it's highly possible."

Ace scoffed."Even so, he's most likely dead."

"But if you had the chance to duel him, will you do it?"

"He wouldn't be much of a challenge to me. All people from Ritual are weak, after all." He yawned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. According to the rumors, he was the one who brought chaos to his own dimension. Because of him, that world has gone through the apocalypse."

Ace spat, placing his hands behind his head."Whatever, not like it matters that much. Anyways, I'm about to pass out, so stop running your mouth."

"Okay. I'll be going out for a bit. I told Yuri-kun I was going to have a word with him for a bit."

"Suit yourself. Just don't forget to turn the lights off."

With that, Evan walked out of the room and made his way down the corridor."Still, now that that Secondary Union kid is out of the Professor's way, we'll be getting a new member."He giggled quietly."I wonder what kind of person he will be..." He noticed that Yuri was just ahead, looking at him with a tired expression.

"I was just about to leave. What took you so long?" Yuri asked.

"Sorry for that, Yuri-kun. I lost track of time while I was conversing with Ace-kun." He raised his hand as he apologized.

Yuri chuckled."I wonder how you could hold a conversation with him at all. I feel sorry for you. He's your partner."

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as you might think it is." He rubbed the back of his head, before leaning against a wall, arms folded."So tell, how is everything coming along here?"

"Same as always." He said in an uninterested tone of voice, looking at the back of his palm."I heard that scientists and engineers will be absent for a couple of weeks, including The Doktor."

"Is that so? That sounds rather peculiar. I guess I won't be able to get some more sleeping pills." Evan tapped his chin with a finger."What could they possibly be planning?"

Yuri just shrugged."Who knows, who cares? Anyways, how did your trip go?"

"Decent, I guess. I can't complain that there are people in a dimension that worship us so much." He paused for a moment."We also met with on-two of your counterparts." He quickly corrected himself.

"Oh? And?" Yuri shifted, facing the opposite wall.

"I believe one was from XYZ and the other one from, strangely enough, they were sharing a...body."

"Sharing a body?" Yuri echoed.

"Yes, it was pretty weird. First, we see Yuya Sakaki standing and then all of a sudden Yuto is there instead."

"Yuya Sakaki, eh? Did you card them?" He inquired.

"Nope! The rest of his comrades barged in just in time. However, I did not wish to card Yuya until I see what kind of abilities he possess. Speaking of counterparts..."

"Yes?"

"Yuri, do you not find it strange that we haven't encountered your Ritual counterpart? I mean, Wendy is Serena's counterpart, so it would only make sense if there was a Ritual version of yourself." Evan noticed that Yuri was clenching his hands.

"If I ever saw him...I'll make sure he regrets ever existing." He said in a monotone tone."Though, I am a fan of his work. Anyways, I'll be leaving now. Goodnight."

Before Evan could respond, Yuri quickly left the area, leaving Evan by himself."Goodnight to you too, Yuri-kun." He whispered to himself.

* * *

It was dawn in the Ritual Dimension. The Militia were bringing the civilians outside of the underground bunker. They had succeeded in defeating the countless of Unifiers of Chaos that had attacked that night and forced them to retreat. Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Gongenzaka and Dennis had volunteered themselves to help them out as much as they could before the preparations for their depart were ready. Yuya just watched, a sad expression across his face. He wondered why he couldn't do more to help everybody...to prevent Saki from being carded and above all...to saved Hiraki from his demise. Everyone took Hiraki's lost hard, some more than others. Once Serena had healed up. she ran off and locked herself in the room that was provided for her.

"Hiraki..." Yuya put his goggles on, hiding his watery eyes. Yuto hadn't said a word ever since he lost against Ace, so Yuya had no one else to talk to.

"Hey, Yuya." Kyle took a seat next to Yuya.

Yuya turned to him, a feeling of hope filling his heart."How did it go?"

Kyle shook his head."She won't open. I tried to convince her but she wouldn't listen to me...it's my fault anyway. If I had been stronger, then none of this would be happening right now!"

"Do you really think so?" Kurono walked up to them, a cast on his arm."This isn't your fault, guys. It's mine. If I hadn't left him behind...damn it!" He kicked the air in frustration.

"It's no one's fault." A voice behind them spoke with a calm tone.

"Akaba Reiji..." Yuya raised his head. To everyone's surprise, Serena was standing behind them. She somewhat looked like a mess, her hair was messy and her eyes were slightly red. Yuya deduced this must have been because she's been crying for a while.

"Serena!" Kyle stood up, rushing to her side."Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She spoke softly."Don't worry about it." Kyle frowned but took her word for it.

By then, all the Lancers had gathered up, including Kyle and Kurono."I have 2 announcements to make. We will leave shortly to Synchro Dimension, thanks to the General's efforts."

"No detours this time, right?" Kurosaki asked impatiently, Reiji nodded.

"So what's the other news you have for us?" Sawatari asked.

Reiji cleared his throat."There is the possibility that Hiraki is alive and well."

Everyone gasped in surprise, especially Yuya, who was now smiling brightly."Ar-are you serious? He's alive?!"

"How can that be?" Kurono asked.

"It's rather simple, actually." Reiji turned to Serena."As we know, Academia came here with the intention of taking Serena back. But isn't it strange how they left Serena alone and focused on Hiraki?"

"That's right." Serena spoke up."The 2 people that Kyle and I dueled said they were here to retrieve me. But when Hiraki showed up, they left me and took him somewhere...else..."

"Considering that, Hiraki must be of great importance if they decided to focus on him rather than Serena." Reiji resumed.

"I see. So Hiraki-chan is probably at Academia right now, right?" Dennis closed one eye, rubbing his temples.

Kurosaki crossed his arms."So we have another reason to go to Academia."

"But why would they need Hiraki?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"Serena?" Reira murmured.

Serena shook her head."It's probably some kind of bait to lure me in."

Yuya walked up to Serena, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder."Don't worry. We'll get them back." Serena smiled lightly.

The General came out of the base, holding a deck in his hand."You're all here? Perfect." He took out a total of 9 cards, handing one to each Lancer."We were able to mass produced thanks to the information you provided for us, Reiji. However, due to the attack from yesterday, we won't be able to aid you in the war, at least not until we've secured the city."

"General, please let me go with them!" Kyle beamed.

"What the hell are you talking about? You want to go with them?" Kurono drew closer to his brother.

"What is your reasoning?" The General asked.

"I...felt so powerless, so weak. I couldn't help back then, but I want to help now. If by helping the Lancers means that other dimensions will be spared from a catastrophe such as the one that happened here, then I want to help as well! Please, General!"

"I ask of you to let him come along." Reiji said."He'd be a good addition to our team now that we're a member short."

Everyone started with an intense look at the General."Well, if Reiji has no problems with you going, then I won't stop you. Here." He handed Kyle a card and a deck.

Kyle gasped as if he was short in air."T-this is...!"

The General put his hand on Kyle's shoulder."I believe you're ready to use this deck. He would have wanted you to use it. It's been slightly modified, but I believe you'll make great use of it. Use it when you feel you're ready." He said reassuringly

"Thank you so much." Kyle turned to Reiji and smiled."And thank you for letting me join you. I promise I'll do my best!"

Reiji nodded."There's no need to thank me. You made this decision on your own. From now on, you'll be an official member of the Lancers." He turned to the rest of them."Today we'll go to Synchro and recruit more allies. Once we're ready, we'll go to the Fusion Dimension and stop Academia once and for all!"

"Wait!" A voice suddenly yelled, getting everyone's realization, Kurono watched in confusion as Maria came into full view.

"The hell are you doing here?" Was all Kurono could say.

Maria took a moment to catch her breath before speaking."I-well, I want to..." She eyed everyone, her eyes finally landing on Serena."I want to go too!"

"What?" Kurono turned to Kyle.

"Em, why are you suddenly asking this, Maria?" Kyle arched an eyebrow.

She stepped closer to Serena, grabbing both of her hands with hers."I want to help save Hiraki!" She lowered her voice and drew her face closer to Serena."I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you. It's a horrible feeling, I know. While I did not know Hiraki very well, he and Kurono saved me regardless. I want to be able to return the favor and also I want you to feel alive again." She tilted her head to the right, facing Reiji and the General."Please."

Serena was dumbfounded at her sudden request. Dennis stepped in to break the silence, putting his hands on his hips."She does seem enthusiastic to join us. And you know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"General, do you have any issues regarding her joining our side?" Reiji said, causing Maria's eyes to sparkle in excitement.

The General chuckled before breaking into laughter."I'm okay with it. I trust she and Kyle will be of great help."

"Well..." Serena's voice came out as a whisper."It wouldn't hurt us to have more allies coming along."

"Thank you so much." Maria replied, letting go of Serena's hands but not taking her eyes off of her.

"Then it's decided. I'd like to welcome you to the Lancers as well."

The General took out another card and handed it to a nervous Maria."Make you sure you don't give them too much trouble, alright?"

Maria pouted."Of course not, General!"

Sawatari suddenly moved closer to Maria, bowing slightly."No need to be concerned, sir. I promise that I, the Great Sawatari, will do the impossible, not like there's anything I can't do."He whispered. "To assist Maria in any trouble she ever encounters!"

Everyone stayed silent. Most Lancers were looking at Sawatari with an incredulous. Yuya was about to say something but Maria was faster than him.

"Oh thank you! Nice to meet you, Sawatari-kun." She took his hand."Oh, that's right! I need to introduce myself to the rest!"

"I can help with that, my lady." Sawatari exclaimed. He raised his hand up in the air before pointing at Kurosaki."The bird man's from the XYZ dimension. His name is Shun Kurosaki." Before Kurosaki could protest, Sawatari had already moved on to the next one."This fella right here is Dennis Mcfield! That little boy with our captain is Reira. We can't forget about my subordinate, Yuya Sakaki. The ninja is Tsukikage and the big guy is Gongenzaka."

There were some groans, especially from Yuya, but Maria seemed to happy to actually pay attention to any of what the others were saying."Splendid! You're amazing, Sawatari-kun!"

That comment made Sawatari's cheeks turned red. He ruffled a bit of his hair."O-of course I am! Yeah!"

Gongenzaka deadpanned."Anyways, how about we resume what we've discovered so far."

Kurosaki stepped forward."We were supposed to be at the Synchro Dimension. But, for whatever reason, we ended up in the Ritual Dimension, a place victim of both Academia and an inner conflict."

Gongenzaka cleared his voice."That inner conflict is someone who looks like Yuya. That person was responsible for the destruction of this world."

Reiji adjusted his glasses."Let's call that person "Yu" and put him aside, for now, let's try to focus on what we now."

"If so, after we came here, we were met by the Militia, who mistook us from a terrorist organization who called themselves the Unifiers of Chaos." Tsukikage said.

Kurono sighed."Then, we were alerted by nearby bases that the Unifers of Chaos were attacking certain areas. We all divided into teams and cleared said areas."

"Meanwhile, I had already been kidnapped by that clown and his ogre friend. Until you guys saved me." Maria quavered.

"In that time, while the others were being attacked by countless of Unifiers of Chaos, I'll call them fakers from now on, me and Serena were pursued by these two guys who called themselves the Twin Dragons." said Kyle."I was defeated...and Serena had to...face them alone."

A long paused followed after that."You managed to call your brother, who rushed over while being severely injured and with Hiraki. Hiraki decided to go by himself, while you were taking Maria to a safe place." Dennis hummed.

Serena lowered her head, clenching her arms."I lost the duel. And those guys were..."She gulped, a clear look of disgust in her expression."...making their way with my dignity, until Hiraki came and protected me. I heard that they were blackmailing him about them taking me away if he didn't do as he was told, so he followed them and..."

"They took him to the abandoned chemical plant, where they most likely had a duel." The General grunted.

"That's n-not all." Yuya suddenly spoke. Everyone stayed silent."Saki and I were on our way to assist Serena and Kyle, but we were stopped by 2 guys who claimed to be the Unifiers of Chaos."

"As I recalled, you said they admitted to be the real ones, right?" Kurosaki questioned.

"Right. If I remember correctly, one of them said his name was Evan Sukira. Evan was...how should I put this?" Yuya rubbed his head, somewhat feeling unsure of what to say.

"You mentioned before that he beat Saki with nothing more than luck." Kurono interjected.

"Yes. His two trap cards were based on gambling. If a coin toss landed on heads, a play will receive 2000 LP. However, if it landed on tails, the player was dealt with 2000 points of damage."

"And his coins all landed on heads while Saki's landed on tails. It sounds stupid, yeah, but Evan must have been extremely lucky. What are the chances that he got 4000 LP while Saki lost the duel entirely?" said Kyle.

"His luck was scary, I did not see any other cards that he might have had. Moving on, next is Ace Hashimiro. His deck is Fusion related, just like any other Academia soldier."

"You said Yuto was the one who dueled him. How?" Kurosaki demanded.

"I-I'm not sure myself. It kinda just happened spontaneously." He admitted."Yuto tried to get some information about your sister and his lost friends, but was defeated." His eyes widened, remembering Evan's smile and the way he talked about his father."Before they left, Evan said he and Ace were former pupils of my dad."

"It doesn't add up." Reiji folded his arms."From what you're telling me, these individuals were not normal duelists. Judging by what you said about Ace, he must be one of Academia's higher-ups."

"So that means we're entering into the "Unknown Zone", huh?" Kyle inquired, earning a nod from everyone.

"Before that, I'd like to make some clear. We already know the identities of 2 members of the Unifiers of Chaos, however, we still don't know how many of them area in total."

"We still don't know why those guys came looking for Hiraki." Reira hissed.

"Above all, we still don't know about Yu's whereabouts or the girl who looks like Serena." Dennis pointed out.

"Like I said before, Yu is probably dead. But Wendy is most likely being held captive in Academia." The General shifted his gaze to the rest of his people.

"All of our doubts will be answered eventually. For now, let us focus on what we can solve first." He eyed everyone before showing them his card."I believe you all are ready to go, yes?"

Kurono wasted no time and gave his brother a hug."Ah! Kurono, your ar-"

"It's okay. I'll be there as soon as it heals up. Take care of Maria for me, will ya?"

Kyle's eyes teared up, returning the hug to his brother."I will." Kurono backed up, waving goodbye. Reiji and the General shared one last glanced at each other, before Reiji ordered the Lancers to insert their respective cards in their Duel Disks. With a bright flash, the Lancers were gone, leaving nothing behind them.

* * *

'It's sooo soft.' Yuzu mumbled to herself, moving from side to side on Rin's bed. Yugo was kind enough to let her stay in Rin's room for the time being, while him and Cody slept in their respective rooms. She had asked them to stay for a while with her since she was a bit shaken by all that had happened to her. Cody and Yugo brought over some cards and the trio spent hours and hours playing, laughing, and in Yugo's case, cursing his bad luck for always losing. Some rays of sun came through Yuzu's window, letting her know it was probably morning, but she ignored it and continued sleeping. It wasn't until she heard that someone was in her room, that she opened her eyes, looking directly at Cody.

Cody was holding a tray of food in his hands, placing it gently on a table nearby. He dared to turn to a recently awoken Yuzu, who was rubbing her eyes."Cody?"

Cody fidgeted, raising his hands in sign of surrendering."Y-Yoho- Yuzu! This isn't what it looks like, I swear! I was just bringing you some breakfast and the- the-then!"

"It's okay! Cody, it's okay. I believe you." Yuzu fixed her shirt, covering herself a bit more. She shifted her gaze back to Cody, who had covered his eyes."You can watch now."

"Oh. Okay." Cody nervously removed his hands from his eyes, looking somewhat lost at words. He shook his head rapidly."I made you some breakfast. It's not the best in the world, but it's pretty good. I wasn't feeling that hungry, so I put extra if you were hungry."

"Oh, no. You didn't have to deprive yourself of your own breakfast." Yuzu said in a concerned tone for the boy.

Cody held his hand forward."It's cool. I don't feel hungry at this time of the day, so I thought maybe you could use the extra portion. Besides, it's better if you eat than just throw it in the trash."

Yuzu hesitated, but nodded with a smile."Thank you, Cody. You're so kind."

Cody blinked a couple of times, coughing awkwardly."T-thank you. Anyways, how did you sleep?"

"Rin's bed is really comfortable." Yuzu admitted. She scanned Cody carefully, noticing that he was dressed up in his blue jumpsuit."You're all suited up. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine is taking care of some kids, so I took it upon myself to help him out whenever possible. I was about to leave."

Before he could react, Yuzu reached for his arm."Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Wait. Do you think we could...talk? I'd feel better if I could have a conversation with someone right now."

"Of course, Yuzu. Don't worry. It's still early, so I guess it wouldn't matter." He was about to sit down, but Yuzu beckoned him closer.

"You can sit in the bed if you want."

"O-okay." He stuttered, carefully taking a seat on the corner of the bed."So, what did you want to talk about?"

Yuzu hugged her knees, covering the lower part of her face with them."Well, I'm a bit curious about something. What kind of person is Rin?"

"Ah, so that's it!" He folded his legs."Well, how do I put this? I guess you could say Rin's been the same person as always."

 ** _-Flashback-_**

"And with that, I attack you directly!" Rin declared."Which means you'll have to drink again!"

"NO!" Yugo cried out, holding a red bottle."You can't do this to me, Rin! My belly can't take more of this hot sauce!"

"Now, now. Settle down, children." The Sensei announced, holding the hand of a kid with purple hair who was wearing a blue shirt, blue snickers, and blue shorts."I'd like to introduce to you our newest addition to the family. His name is Cody."

The young boy scanned the area, smirking as he laid eyes on both Rin and Yugo."Name's Cody! The code-ster! The Code-stalker! The Code-master!"

While the boy kept on ranting about his various nicknames, Rin couldn't help but chuckle."He's really energetic."

"More like he's just trying to act cool." Yugo huffed.

"Sensei! Can he play with us for a bit?" Rin smiled.

"Of course. Cody?"

"Sure, ma'am. I have a deck of my own, so I'm pretty sure this will be fun!" Cody rushed over to the duo, sitting down next to Yugo who gave him a mean look."So, how are we playing?"

"Basically, we have a little challenge going on. The loser of a duel has to get a sip of hot sauce. The winner gets ice cream."

"You're not too late to get out. You must be pretty scared, right?" Yugo said with a smirk.

Cody didn't like this. He took out his deck and placed it hard on the mattress."You bet I'm in!"

"My name is Rin by the way. And the one loser over there is Yugo." Rin teased.

Yugo stuck out his fist."Hey! It's not fair!"

"Can we just get with the duel? I'd like to you against you first, Rin." Cody announced.

"Fine by me." Rin rolled her eyes."But you better be ready for what I have in store for you."

An hour had passed. Yugo and Cody were on the verge of tears after drinking countless sips of hot sauce."My mouth! It hurts so much!" Cody screamed.

"I can't feel my belly anymore!" Yugo cried out.

"Rin! Please! We need some milk!" Cody begged, grabbing Rin's knees.

She sighed."You guys are hopeless."

Years later, Yugo, Rin, and Cody were readings books about the different parts a D-Wheel is composed of.

"Heyo, Rin-Rin. Come here for a sec." Cody called out to Rin, a frown on his face.

Rin walked over to Cody with an open book on her hands."What's up?"

Cody grunted, letting himself go down the chair."I didn't want to let Yugo know, but I'll tell you. I got a part-time job now."

Rin clapped her hands together."That's wonderful! What kind of job is it?"

Cody trailed off, picking his book back."Nothing big. Just picking trash and toss it in dumpsters. I did the math, though, and I'll be able to get some pretty nice components for our D-Wheel."

Rin wrapped her arms around Cody's head, giving him a big hug."Oh, Cody! You're amazing!"

Cody patted Rin in the head."I know I am."

"Damn you! Don't get so friendly with Rin!" Yugo stormed in the room, grabbing Cody by the collar of his shirt."You bastard! I bet you think you're cool just cause' you got a job, huh?! I can get one too if I wanted to!"

Cody glared at Rin and then Yugo. With a swift move, he tackled Yugo to the ground."Think it's that easy, huh?! Aren't you the one who has tried even more than I have and never got accepted anywhere?!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Rin grabbed their ears, pulling them apart."You're acting like kids again! Yugo, stop provoking Cody and be proud of him, for goodness's sake! He's doing this for us so we can have money to buy everything we need for our D-Wheel. Now, apologize!"

 ** _-Flashback Ends-_**

"Hehehe. She always was keeping us from tearing each other's throat out. Eventually, me and Yugo became friendlier towards one another, and we ended up becoming best friends." He closed his eyes, shifting his head to the door of the room."Can I tell you something, Yuzu?"

"Yes. Anything at all."

He turned back to Yuzu. His expression softened a bit as his shoulders had relaxed."I...never told them the reason why I came to the orphanage. The real reason. You see, I told sensei to never tell the truth to anyone."

"The truth?" Yuzu echoed in a lower tone.

"My mother was a Common, but she married someone from the Tops, my father. My father was a bastard, always coming at least once a month to visit my mother and I and it wasn't anything special. Just a chat with her and a pat on the head for me." He said bitterly."One day, my mother and I were enjoying a movie on T.V, until a loud bang caught our attention. It was my dad. He had a knife in his hand and a bottle in the other. He..." Cody was sobbing now. In his mind, an exact replay of his memories was playing."He killed my mom right in front of my eyes...! And he was going to kill me, but I grabbed a screwdriver that was next to the T.V...and stabbed him...I killed him."

He felt a gentle hand clearing his tears and was astonished to find out that it was Yuzu herself."It's okay now. You don't have to get those memories keeping eating you from the inside. I don't know how it feels, so I'm probably the least person suitable for this. Regardless, you have some good memories with your mom, right?"

Cody rested his head on Yuzu's shoulder as she comforted him. They stayed like that for a while. Yuzu didn't mind it. She thought that Cody needed someone to be there for him right now, and since he's been there for her during her time at Synchro, it would be appropriate if she did the same for him."I think I'm feeling better now." He slowly left Yuzu's side, locking eyes with her one more time."Thank you so much, Yuzu. I mean it."

Yuzu smiled kindly."No need to thank me. I'm just glad you feel better. Be safe, alright?"

Cody smirked."You got it. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He made his way to the door."Once we get Rin back. I'll tell them everything. They deserve to know."

Yuzu watch as Cody disappeared. Again, she was alone, but she didn't feel as sad as before."Yuya...don't worry about me. I have people that are willing to protect me until I can go back with you guys."

* * *

"Noooo!" A woman screamed before being carded. The card containing her landed on a table, near a bowl of ice cream.

"These XYZ scum...always so impulsive and idiotic. Well, at least now that we've gotten rid of their food, they won't be causing so much trouble for a while." A young man sat down on the table, picking the card and the ice cream up. He had messy greenish blond hair and two small ahoges on top. He was wearing a dark blue striped sweater with gray cargo pants and orange shoes. He also had multiple silver rings: one on his left index finger, one on his right thumb, and one on the right index finger. To top it all, he had crimson eyes with notably long eyelashes. He noticed the presence of another person coming, shifting his head towards the door of the dinner he was in.

"Goodness, you'll rather eat here than in a healthier establishment?" The voice whined. The young man who entered had crimson eyes, short black hair that is seen under a white cap with a black clip. He was wearing a blue hoodie and gray pants and brown shoes."You know, for someone of your stature, you shouldn't be eating these kinds of things whenever you want to. You'll get fat. Will you ever listen to what I say, Junpei?"

"Why should I listen to what a botanist has to say? I'm so skinny I could be broken in half by anything." Junpei scowled.

"You're not as skinny as Evan is." The youth pointed out.

"Whatever, Tatsuyo. What have you learned so far?"

Tatsuyo pulled out a piece of paper in which he had written notes on."It would appear that all the labs and dueling stations have been closed temporarily. Seiko-sama did not give me a reason as to why, since she didn't know herself."

Junpei took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in his mouth."Looks like Sora was right. This flavor is amazing." He pointed with the spoon at Tatsuyo."Couldn't she have talked with the Professor about it?"

"The Professor has been extremely busy himself, so no. Next, I have something that might interest you."

"If it's not anything related to sweets, I don't want to hear it."

"It's about the new member we'll be getting."

"New member?" Junpei put his ice cream down and jumped off the table."What do you mean by that?"

"It's just as it sounds." He shrugged with one shoulder."There's absolutely no details about this person. No characteristics, not deck, nothing at all. It's as if they're completely unknown to the world."

"It's probably just Seiko and her stupid wish to give us a surprise. Maybe we should ask Daisuke once we go back to Academia. Are we the only ones here?"

"It's us, plus the other kids from Osiris Red and Ra Yellow." He stated."Ace and Evan recently arrived at Academia from Ritual. I don't know about the rest."

"We should get going then. Let's go pay a visit to our little friend, Kaito." He suggested, leaving the card of the woman he carded behind."Let's go. I have quite the surprise for Kaito. I know the place where his father and brother are taking refuge in."

"Hahahaha. You're psychotic. I love your plan. Let's go then." Tatsuyo rushed over to the door, opening it for himself."I want to say hi to Sayaka and Allen."

"They'll most likely be there. We don't have to walk, that's for peasants. Let's go in my limousine."

"Exotic as always, I see, eh?" Tatsuyo grinned at his comrade.

"In this hell of a place, anything could be luxurious." Junpei guffawed, slapping Tatsuyo hard on the back.

* * *

A light shone brightly in the middle of a street in a rundown neighborhood, which consisted of houses with broken windows and worn out doors. Once the light died down, Kyle, Serena, Yuya, Sawatari, and Reira appeared, each of them looking very confused.

Kyle scouted the area in place before finally putting a hand on his hip."This looks like some sort of abandoned town or something. Everything looks just dirty."

"I guess it is?" Yuya said with hesitation in his voice."What do you think, Serena?"

"It's not the Fusion Dimension or XYZ for that matter. We've witnessed for ourselves the state in which Ritual is in, so it's basically a process of elimination."

"There seem to be cities above this one." Kyle stated."Maybe we'll find your friend up there, Yuya."

"I sure hope so..." Yuya frowned, looking attentively at the city.

"Anyways, aren't we missing some people?" Sawatari exclaimed."Maria isn't here either!" He quickly turned around, stomping away but was held back by Kyle, who had gotten a hold of his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Asayi?!"

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Maria and the others!"

"Okay. Where?"

Sawatari slapped Kyle's hand away before taking a step back."Akaba Reiji and the other aren't here, do you not see?!"

"Nii-sama...is not here?!" Reira asked."I...have to find Nii-sama...!"

Yuya put his hand on Reira's shoulder to prevent him from leaving and knelt down."We have to stick together. We'll find your brother and the others as soon as possible, right guys?"

Serena remained silent as well as Sawatari."Eventually, yes. If they hadn't found us by then, that is."

"You're talking like you're some kind of expert at this!" Sawatari growled, before realizing that everyone was staring at him."Okay! Maybe that wasn't the best example."

"Unfortunately, I am an expert at search and rescue missions." Kyle muttered dryly."We're in unknown territory, so we should be careful about what we do and determine exactly where everything is."

"That's stupid! We don't have time to be "thinking" about where we are when Maria could be in danger!" Sawatari protested."Oh, and the others too."

"I keep telling you this, you idiot. We don't even know where we are!"

Yuya shifted his gaze from one boy to another."Guys, come on. We won't solve anything by arguing like this."

"I must say, I agree with what Sawatari is saying," Serena said.

"Huh?" Kyle gasped, shocked at her response."Serena...?"

"It's better if we find the others as fast as we can. We can't afford to sit here forever."

"See? I told you it was a good idea, Asayi. Now, will you stop being such a nuisance and help us search for them?"

Before Kyle could respond back, the sound of sirens getting closer and closer made them turn to the source of the sound. In front of them, a police car had stopped and a total of 4 men got out of it swiftly."This is security! You have been completely surrounded! Surrender and come with us! Any attempts of resistance will be met with force!" The one who was driving declared.

"Resistance my ass!" A D-wheel passed right by them at top speed, drifting easily right next to Kyle was standing, making him jump back."Shit. Looks like here is even worse than on the road." The boy took off his blue helmet, revealing Cody's face.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving! You almost hit me with that motorcycle!" Kyle protested, much to Cody's annoyance.

"It's not a motorcycle, you dunce! It's a D-wheel!"

"Reira!" Yuya cried as Reira attempted to escape but was stopped by a barrier that appeared in front of him.

Cody scoffed."Damn it. There goes the way out." He turned to the others."So wha-" Cody stopped in midsentence as soon as his eyes fell on Serena."Rin?" He got off of his D-wheel and threw his helmet away."Rin! It's really you!" He sprinted towards her, his arms opened wide.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Serena snapped, punching Cody right in his belly.

'Oh, that's right.' Cody squealed in pain.'Yuzu did say that there were other girls who look like here. More importantly...' He shifted his gaze, his eyes landing on Yuya who was standing next to him, offering his arm.'This guy looks like Yugo...And Yuzu's description of him matches completely...'

"Are you okay? Sorry if she hit you too hard." Yuya apologized.

"Yuya, right? You really do look like Yugo." He took Yuya's hand and got on his feet."And she looks like Yuzu and Rin."

"Yuzu?!" Yuya and Serena asked in unison.

Before Cody could open his mouth, a Duel Chaser parked next to the security car."I'm Duel Chaser 332. I've been assigned to take care of this scum with the blue attire. What is the situation here?"

The officer on the back leaned on the car."Those three over there are wanted criminals for trespassing Top's territory." He said while pointing at Serena, Yuya, and Cody.

"Trespassing?! What are these buffoons talking about?!" Sawatari exclaiming indignantly.

"Are you kidding me? We've got just here!" Yuya said.

"Besides, who would surrender to you, loudmouths?! Sawatari spat as he activated his Duel Disk."I, Sawatari Shingo, take orders from no-one! If you want a duel, bring it on! I'll put all of you in your place!"

Cody smirked and made his way to his D-Wheel, grabbing his Duel Disk, attaching it to his arm."Not bad. I like your style. By the way, I called some friends over, so let's just buy some time until they show up."

"Buy some time? Who do you think we are?" Serena retorted, activating her Duel Disk."You're going to tell us everything you know after this is over, understand?"

"Right, right..." Cody sweatdropped."You remind me of Rin as well."

"Hold on a second, you guys aren't serious, are you?" Yuya said, attempting to reason with the others.

"Yuya is right! If we try to fight this dimension's law enforcers, we'll be digging ourselves a hole!" Kyle added.

Cody glanced over his shoulder directly at Kyle."Loosen up a bit. We can't reason with these people. All that's left is go through them by either winning or buying time for my friends."

"Damn it! I'm serious here! Ugh!" Kyle groaned, stepping up next to the others. He took out both of his Decks, deciding to stick up with his normal one. Once this was done, he activated his Duel Disk."We'll follow your lead. You said we only have to buy time, yes?"

"That's right. Once my friends get here, we'll get the hell out of here."

"Such coward tactics. You may want to buy time for your little friends to show up, but I'll beat all of them in an instant." Serena grumbled, causing Cody to shiver.

"Guys! Come on!" Yuya cried out.

"Well said!" Sawatari pointed upwards."Action Field On!"

 _ **Field Spell: Crossover**_

"Duel!"

 _ **Sawatari vs. Security LP: 4000**_

 _ **Cody vs. Security LP: 4000**_

 _ **Serena vs. Security LP: 4000**_

 _ **Kyle vs. Security LP: 4000**_

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention." Cody ruffled his hair."You guys might want to beat these guys as soon as possible, otherwise, they'll trap you with their One Turn Kill technique."

"What a good detail to tell us now." Kyle narrowed his eyes before facing his opponent."Let's go then. I'll take the first turn if you don't mind." Kyle drew his 5 cards before taking one out of his hand."I activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed! I'll draw 2 extra cards from my Deck. And then, I'll use the Ritual Spell: Super Soldier Origin! I can Ritual Summon a "Black Luster Soldier" from my hand by sending 1 Light monster from my hand and a Dark monster from my Deck whose levels are equal to the monster I want to summon to the Graveyard!"

"Ritual Summon?!" The officer dueling Kyle echoed.

Cody smirked."Ritual Summon? Just what the hell are you guys?"

"I choose my Level 4 Envoy of Chaos from my hand and my Level 4 Beginning Knight from my Deck!" Two pots appeared on the field, with an emblem of two crossed swords in the middle. The two Level 4 monsters were absorbed by the pots, as Kyle began to chant.

"One soul shall merge with light! The other soul shall merge with the darkness! Between light and darkness, the gate to chaos is opened! Ritual Summon! The Chaos Soldier descends! Level 8! Black Luster Soldier!"

 **Black Luster Soldier Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Ritual, ATK:3000, DEF:2500**

"I set a card face-down. I end my turn."

"Not bad. This is a hell of a party!" Cody exclaimed, raising his hands in the air."Now, I'll let you have a taste of my Synchro Summoning! I tune my Level 4 Scrap Orthros to my Level 4 Scrap Beast!" Scrap Orthros turned into 4 stars as Scrap Beast turned into 4 rings surrounding it."Steel-cold shards of forgotten glory, lingering on in hateful rage, take form now and rise from the vengeful darkness! Synchro Summon! Rampage and roar! Level 8! Scrap Dragon!"

 **Scrap Dragon Level 8, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**

"How's that? This is my most loyal monster!" Cody said gleefully.

"Stop messing around!" Serena snapped at both duelists, clenching her fists."Hurry up and end your duels already!"

"Serena is right."Kyle argued."This isn't some kind of competi-"

"It's time! Now I'll show you the power of true Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari announced, taking 2 cards from his hand."I, with the Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, set the Pendulum Scale!" Two columns of light appeared next to Sawatari with his monsters rising up."Now I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Level 2 to Level 7! I Pendulum Summon! Come on out, Abyss Actor - Big Star!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Big Star Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**_

"How's that?! Amazing, isn't it?" Sawatari remarked.

"Hey, girly." Cody addressed Serena."Can you duel at all?"

"What was that?!" Serena growled in anger."Don't you dare underestimate me! I use Polymerization to fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly from my hand!" Both of Serena's monsters appeared in front of a multicolored vortex and were absorbed by it."Blue cat that prowls through the darkness!Butterfly with violet poison!Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!Fusion Summon! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer Level 7, Beast-Warrior, Dark, ATK:2400, DEF:2000**

"Pendulum, Fusion, Ritual and Synchro..." Reira murmured."All that's missing is..." He raised his head, locking his eyes with Yuya's.

"Come on, Sakaki! Don't just stand there and bring that XYZ monster of yours!" Sawatari cried out.

"I, with the scale Stargazer 1 Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale! Now I'm able to Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters Servants! Level 4, Performapal Whip Snake and Level 4, Performapal Silver Claw!"

"With the Level 4 Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Silver Claw, I construct the Overlay Network! Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 2500, DEF:2000**

"Heck yeah!" Cody cheered, jumping up and down.

"We have the whole cast today! Presenting the fabulous performance composed of Ritual, XYZ, Fusion, Pendulum and Synchro!" Sawatari announced.

Cody ran next to Kyle, wrapping his arm around him."Nice going, champs. Now, let's be-"

In that moment, Cody noticed that all the others had vanished out of thin air. He glanced around, watching as the officers were shouting incoherently at a group of people riding D-Wheels. "You idiot, Cody! Hurry up and get out of there!"

"Was that...? Crow?" He rubbed his temple."Oh shit! I totally forgot about the reinforcement call!" He grabbed Kyle's hand and before the last could protest, he was forced to sit on Cody's D-Wheel as he put his helmet on."Grab on tight. This is going to be a wild ride!".

"You bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Kyle screamed in horror, closing his eyes in fear as Cody accelerated even more.

* * *

A man was running as fast as he could in a hallway of a hotel while holding his child. A battle between Academia and the Resistance was taking place, Academia holding a huge advantage. Many people doing whatever they could to survive, run, hide, betray their own comrades. But nothing could save them from the bitter fate that awaited for them.

"Father, where are we going?" The child asked.

"Don't worry, Hart. We will get out of here safely, so please, don't look back."

"How long do you intend to run for, Dr. Faker?" Tatsuyo inquired as he was walking calmly along with Junpei.

A vase lost its balance on a table, falling and rolling onto the floor where it met Dr. Faker's feet, causing him to lose control and fall."Father!" Hart cried.

Dr. Faker mustered all the strength he could and put his son back on his feet."Run, Hart! Run and don't look back! Kaito will be here and he will save you! Now run!"

"Father!" Hart sobbed. He took a last look at his father and smiled. He turned away and ran away from the area.

"How lovely. You must be a truly dedicated father." Tatsuyo mused, walking where the fallen Dr. Faker was.

Junpei caught up to him, looking with clear disgust at the man. He touched a few buttons on his Duel Disk, creating a purple light that soon turned Dr. Faker into a card."Great, the kid ran away."

"This is a close hallway. I'm sure he's inside in one of those rooms." Tatsuyo said, making his way to the last room of the floor.

"We know you're there, Hart. Open up, please." He knocked softly.

"No! Yo-you carded my father!" Hart sobbed uncontrollably.

Junpei kicked the door down, knocking Heart back due to the impact."I don't like peasants that do not follow simple orders." He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and rose up to him.

"N-no..." Hart whimpered, grabbing Junpei's arms.

"Hmph!" Junpei scoffed, walking up to the window of the room.

Outside out the hotel, Sayaka and Allen were running, horrified looks on their faces as they watched countless of people being carded by Academia soldiers.

"We have to get to Kaito soon! We don't know what's happening inside of there!" Allen said.

"I just hope we're not too la-"

"Sayaka! Watch out!" Allen pushed her aside, falling down on his face himself. A massive hole had been created in a room on the fourth floor of the hotel. From the dust and the broken glass, Junpei emerged, holding heart dangerously close to the edge of the hotel.

"It would seem that you pawns are here. Now, does this mean that Kaito is here as well?" Junpei inquired.

"Yep. He's coming up the stairs." Tatsuyo alerted.

"Then let us waste no time. Say hello to your father for me, Hart." He whispered to the boy's ear before letting him go.

"No!" Sayaka and Allen both screamed as they watch Hart falling down to his demise. Before he could hit the ground, a purple light surrounded his body, turning him into a card.

"HART!" Kaito shouted, bursting into the room. He pushed away Tatsuyo and took a look on the ground."Hart..."

"He's...they..." Sayaka put a hand on her mouth, tears pouring down her face.

"He's a card..." Allen sat on the floor, hugging his legs.

"A shame. Looks like that's over now, isn't it?" Junpei asked in a sarcastic tone, turning to Kaito."So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm...I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REPENT FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! YOU MONSTERS!" Kaito screamed, activating his Duel Disk."I will never forgive you!"

"That's the spirit." Junpei snickered, activating his Duel Disk."A shame. I guess I'll have to duel you without my D-Wheel." He beckoned Tatsuyo to the door."Go deal with the kids outside. I'll take care of this."

"Whatever floats your boat." Tatsuyo sang, leaving the room.

"You will...regret ever...doing this!" Kaito spluttered.

"Sure I will."

"DUEL!"

 _ **Kaito vs. Junpei LP: 4000**_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long on this chapter v_v. Anyways, 2 new members of the Unifiers of Chaos have been introduced. I don't want to spoil how many there's going to be but don't worry, there won't be that many. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you're enjoying it and as always, take care.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**  
 ** _Fighting for a friend_**

Kaito ran up the stairs to the rooftop, persuing Junpei as he attempted to escape."Junpei!" Kaito yelled as he went through the door.

"Ah, Kaito. How delightful of you to join me here, where we have more space to kill each other." He raised his hands."Take a look around you." He spun in circles, admiring the smoke from the nearby buildings.

Kaito bit his lower lip."Just get on with the duel already."

"Of course. I suppose you're already used to seeing your home in complete destruction, yes?" He snickered."Well, I'll take the first move if you don't mind." Junpei drew his cards, taking one in the middle."From my hand, I summon Dragunity Pilum in ATK mode!" A green dragon roared as it appeared from behind the building.

 _ **Dragunity Pilum Level 4, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000**_

"Dragunity Pilum's effect activates! When it's Normal or Special Summoned onto the field, I can Special Summon a Wing Beast-type "Dragunity" monster from my hand and equip this card to it! I Special Summon Dragunity Militum from my hand!" Junpei slapped his card on the blade, summoning a humanoid with wings, coated with armor and armed with a sword.

 _ **Dragunity Militum Level 4, Wind, Wing Beast, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200**_

"Hell is just beginning, Kaito! Because I activate Militum's Special ability! I can Special Summon a Dragunity monster that's in my Spell and Trap Zone! Come back to me, Dragunity Pilum!

Dragunity Pilum flew from behind Militum to its side, flapping its wings proudly.

"Here it comes..." Kaito mumbled to himself.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Dragunity Militum to my Level 4 Dragunity Pilum!" Dragunity Pilum turned into 4 rings, surrounding Dragunity Militum."Dragons of this ravine unite to a greater force, let your light shine hope across the land! Synchro summon! Come forth! Level 8! Dragunity Knight - Barcha!" A purple dragon emerged from the hotel, making a huge hole on top of the rooftop. It was green with purple limbs and coated in black armor. It also had a mini warrior on top of it.

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Barcha Level 8, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2100**_

"Synchro Summon..." Kaito gritted his teeth.

"Dragunity Knight - Barcha activates its Special Ability. I can select any number of "Dragunity" monsters in my Graveyard and equip them all to Barcha. For each monster that is equipped, Barcha will gain 300 extra ATK!" Miniature versions of both Dragunity monsters appeared on top of Barcha's head, along with its original rider.

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Barcha ATK: 2600**_

"I set a card face-down. That shall conclude my turn."

"Then I'll take it from here! I draw!" Kaito drew furiously, taking a quick look at the card he drew."I activate the Spell Card, Cipher Sanctuary! It Special Summons two Cipher Tokens on my side of the field in DEF mode!"

 _ **Cipher Token (x2) Level 4, Light, Thunder, Token, ATK: 2000, DEF: 0**_

"Next, I sacrifice both tokens in order to Summon Cipher Caesar!" A light-blue knight manifested itself on the field, holding a shield and a sword.

 _ **Cipher Caesar Level 8, Light, Warrior, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2800**_

"I activate Cipher Caesar's effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another copy of it from my Deck!"

 _ **Cipher Caesar Level 8, Light, Warrior, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2800**_

"You have 2 level 8s now. Will you finally respond to my calling?" Junpei folded his arms.

"I'll use my both Level 8 Cipher Caesar to build the Overlay Network and XYZ Summon my mightiest monster!" Both Cipher Caesars turn into yellow energy and entered the black vortex in front of Kaito."Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my servant! XYZ Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" The giant dragon appeared on the field. shining brightly.

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 8, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"Looks like we both are going all out from the start. No...you still have more to go, don't you?" Junpei eyed carefully Kaito's monster, a satisfactory grin on his face.

"It's the end for you! I use one Overlay Unit and activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's monster effect! Cipher Projection!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared, spreadings its wings to its side, letting its light shine on Dragunity Knight - Barcha."Once per turn, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls with its effect negated until the End Phase!" The light enveloped Barcha completely, taking it to Kaito's side.

"Darn you...!" Junpei cursed under his breath.

"Additionally, Dragunity Knight - Barcha is now treated as a Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and its ATK become the same!"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Barcha (Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon) ATK: 3000**_

"Finally, I'll activate the Continuous Spell. Cipher Interfere! Battle! I attack the player directly with Dragunity Knight - Barcha now turned into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! When I control 2 "Cipher" monsters, the Continous Spell: Interfere will double the ATK of one of them! I choose my original Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 6000**_

"Are you prepared to repent?!" Kaito asked coldly, raising his hand."Cipher Stream of E-"

"Before that!" Junpei interrupted, raising his voice."I activate my Trap Card, Dragunity Crush!" The card rose up, showing the image of a fallen Dragunity monster, running away from an explosion."With this, every monster in our field is destroyed!"

"What? But why would you..."

"Because Dragunity Crush has another effect." Junpei pointed out."We can each draw cards equal to the number of monsters we Special Summoned on our fields. I Special Summoned 3 times as well as you. So, we shall now draw 3 cards."

"Do as you wish. It won't do you any good when I'm through with you." Kaito drew his cards, taking 2 from his hand and setting them in his Duel Disk."I set 2 cards face-down. Turn end."

"My turn! Draw! I summon Dragunity Brandistock in ATK mode!"

 _ **Dragunity Brandistock Level 1, Wind, Dragon, ATK: 600, DEF: 400**_

"I send this Dragunity monster from my field to the grave in order to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

 _ **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn Level 6, Wind, Dragon, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1500**_

"Dragunity Arma Mystletainn's effect activates now." Junpei grinned darkly."When this card is Normal or Special Summoned from my hand, I can select a Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in my Graveyard, and equip it to this card. I'll choose Dragunity Brandistock and equip it to Arma Mystletainn!"

Brandistock screeched, flying its way to Mystletainn's head.

"Battle!" Junpei announced.

"Huh? You're not Synchro Summoning?" Kaito wondered aloud.

Junpei waved his hand."See, Dragunity Brandistock's Special Ability lets the monster it's equipped to attack twice per Battle Phase! Go, Dragunity Arma Mystletainn! Attack Kaito directly! Dragon's slash!" Arma Mystletainn flew over to Kaito, reading its sword.

"I activate my Trap Card, Cipher Reflection! When my opponent attacks me directly, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard a Level 8 monster in ATK position! Come back, Caesar!"

 _ **Cipher Caesar Level 8, Light, Warrior, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2800**_

"How pitiful!" Mystletainn cut Caesar in half with a swift motion and flew directly to Kaito, slashing the ground ahead of him. Kaito remained on his feet, merely covering his face from the dust.

 _ **Kaito LP: 1800**_

"You survived that, huh? No less coming from you, trash." Junpei taunted, his lips curling up slightly."I set a card face-down. I'll end it for now."

"My turn! Draw! At this moment, I activate my second Trap Card, Revival of Galaxies!" The trap revealed itself, showing the image of a blue dragon coming out of the earth."When a "Cipher" monster was destroyed by battle in the previous turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Cipher" monster from my deck in DEF mode! Come out! Cipher Wizard!" A blue mage descended from the sky, holding a book on its hands.

 _ **Cipher Wizard Level 4, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 0, DEF: 1800**_

"Cipher Wizard's effect lets me send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon a "Cipher" monster from my deck!" A card slid out of Kaito's deck."I Special Summon Cipher Knight!" A knight coated in shiny gold armor spread its golden wings gracefully, holding a blue sword.

 _ **Cipher Knight Level 8, Light, Warrior, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600**_

"Furthermore, I activate the Equip Spell, Cipher Trident! I'll equip it to Cipher Knight!" Cipher Knight's sword vanished and was replaced by a trident.

 _ **Cipher Knight ATK: 3400**_

"A "Cipher" monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK! Battle! Cipher Knight, destroy his dragon! Universal Pierce!" Cipher Knight dashed towards Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, extending the trident onto its chest.

 _ **Junpei LP: 2700**_

"You damn mongrel! I activate my Tra-"

"When a monster equipped with Cipher Trident destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on your field!"

"No way!" Junpei cried out, watching in awe as his card was destroyed.

Kaito took a card from his hand."I'm far from done! I activate the Quick-play Spell, Cipher Rebirth!" Kaito held high up a spell card with the image of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon flying across the galaxy."I can now Special Summon from my Graveyard a "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" with its effects negated and ATK halved."

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 1500**_

"I attack the player directly with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Obeying Kaito's command, Cipher Dragon fired a powerful blast from its mouth, hitting Junpei directly. Junpei fell on his knees, clenching his side in pain.

 _ **Junpei LP: 1200**_

"I set 1 card face-down, ending my turn," Kaito stated, letting out a sigh of relief.

"To think you'd push me this far..." Junpei chuckled, using his right knee as support to get on his feet again."My turn! Draw!" He spun as he drew, making a complete 360."I summon Dragunity Partisan!"

 _ **Dragunity Partisan Level 2, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**_

"Dragunity Partisan's effect activates this instant! When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Dragunity" monster from my hand and equip it with Partisan! Arise, Dragunity Dux!"

 _ **Dragunity Dux Level 4,**_ Wind _ **, Winged Beast, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**_

"Dragunity Dux can increase its ATK by 200 for each face-up "Dragunity" card I control!"

 _ **Dragunity Dux ATK: 1900**_

"The fun is not over yet, Kaito! I activate the Spell Card, Dragunity Decompression!" Junpei demonstrated his card which consisted of 3 Dragunities and Swordsmen separating in the middle of a forest."When I control a "Dragunity" monster that has a "Dragunity" monster equipped to it, I can Special Summon that equipped monster onto the field!"

 _ **Dragunity Partisan Level 2, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**_

"I tune my Level 2 Dragunity Partisan with my Level 4 Dragunity Dux!" Dragunity Partisan turned into 2 stars as Dragunity Dux turned into 4 rings surrounding it."Shining spear of diamond thunder, howling through resplendent heavens, take form now and tear through the enemy's dreams! Synchro Summon! Come! Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana!"

An orange dragon with green eyes, an emerald on its stomach, and knight on top of its head appeared on the field, roaring with glory.

 _ **Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana Level 6, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200**_

Kaito frowned."I know you wouldn't summon something as weak as that if you didn't have a plan in mind."

"You know me so well then." Junpei scoffed."Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana effect lets me target one Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster from my Graveyard and equip it to this card! Naturally, I choose my Level 1 Dragunity Brandistock." Brandistock manifested on the field, attaching itself to Vajrayana's head."Vajrayana's second ability lets me tribute one equip card so it can double its ATK until the end of this turn! Phantasmal Edge"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana ATK: 3800**_

"An ATK of 3800?!" Kaito gasped.

"AND NOW!" Junpei shouted in pride."By banishing the Spell Card, Dragunity Decompression from the game, I can equip a Level 3 or lower "Dragunity" monster to Vajrayana! Come back, my proud dragon, Brandistock!"

"Brandistock..." Kaito's eyes widened at the realization."It can't be! You're..."

"Battle! I attack your Cipher Knight with my Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana! Lightning's Edge!" The knight on top of Vajrayana raised its wand, pointing at Kaito's Cipher Knight. With a chant in an unknown language, a lightning beam was fired at the same time that Vajrayana shot an energy cannon from its mouth, combining with the spell. Cipher Knight tried to block it but was overwhelmed by the incredible force of the attack. Kaito covered his face, positioning his right arm in front of him.

 _ **Kaito LP: 1400**_

"Thanks to Dragunity Brandistock's effect, a monster equipped with it can attack twice per Battle Phase! The best for last! Go, Vajrayana! Lightning's Edge!"

"At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock!"

"What?!"

"I can activate this card during Battle Phase when a monster a "Cipher" Xyz monster I control battles with another monster, it cannot be destroyed by battle and all effects on the field are negated until the end of this turn! Your monster's ATK therefore decrease!"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana ATK: 1900**_

"Bastard!" Junpei growled."Continue the attack on this peasant!"With a swift move, Vajrayana's raider struck Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's wing with a spell, causing it to roared in pain.

"Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon won't be destroyed in battle!"

"But you'll still take the damage, you worm!"

 _ **Kaito LP: 1000**_

Kaito fell on one knee, threating to lose his balance."After damage calculation, if the targeted monster battled, I can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon from my Extra Deck 1 "Cipher" monster that is one Ran Higher then the Target!" A lightning vortex opened up in front of Kaito, his Cipher Dragon descended inside of it, disappearing from view.

"T-this can't be possible!"

"Rank-Up Xyz Change! A galaxy that is beckoned forth with the zenithal execution of the Universe; become the omnipotent legend that surpasses space-time itself into a drive faster than light! Descend! Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!" Cipher Dragon dragon emerged from the vortex, wielding two blades on each arm.

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon Rank 9, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800**_

"You...scum!" Junpei cursed, gritting his teeth.

"Continue with your turn." Kaito simply said.

"I set a card face-down. Turn end." Junpei grimaced.

"Then it's my turn! The final turn! Draw! I use an Overlay Unit in order to Use Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon's Special Ability! I can target a card on the field and destroy it! Howl of Destruction!" Cipher Blade Dragon roared and created a shock-wave which destroyed Vajrayana and Brandistock.

"How did it get like this?!" Junpei inquired, taking a step back."To think you'd be able to reverse the situation like this!"

"Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon, direct attack him! Double Edge Annihilation Barrage!" Galaxy Eyes twisted its arms in motion, creating two sharp shock-waves from its blades.

"I activate my Trap, Reject Reborn!"

"Huh?"

Junpei cackled."I can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon a Synchro Monster along with a Tuner monster from my Graveyard with their effects negated!"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Barcha Level 8, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2100**_

 _ **Dragunity Partisan Level 2, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**_

"No matter." Kaito spat."You have no cards in your hand and your monster's effects are negated thanks to your trap. It's over even if you keep on stalling."

Meanwhile, at the very end of the great hotel, 3 youths were engaging in a duel.

Tatsuyo _ **LP: 2600**_

Naturia _ **Leo Drake Level 9, Earth, Beast, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800**_

 _ **Naturia Cherries Level 1, Earth, Plant, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 200**_

 _ **Vs.**_

 _ **Allen LP: 1400**_

 _ **Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf Rank 4, Earth, Machine, XYZ, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2200 (OU x2)**_

 _ **Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf Rank 4, Earth, Machine, XYZ, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2200 (OU x2)**_

 _ **Sayaka LP: 0**_

"Hang in there, Sayaka! I'm so close to winning!" Allen reassured her.

"Allen..." Sayaka smiled, believing in her friend.

Tatsuyo shrugged."Close to winning now, aren't we? Listen, Sayaka..."

"Huh?"

Tatsuyo kicked off some dust off the ground, putting his hand behind his head sheepishly."Sayaka...I really want you to come with me and become one of us. I wouldn't dare to think of you as an enemy."

"What the heck are you saying?" Allen demanded.

"Sayaka...the thing is..." His face turned as red as his eyes."It's just that...well...I like you and I'd like to go out with you. Therefore, I want you to come with me and become part of Chaos."

"H-h-huh?!" Sayaka shrieked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Allen snapped."No way in hell she'll go with you, right, Sayaka?!"

"That's right!" She replied breathlessly."You're a murder! You've killed tons of people and you ask me to do such thing?!"

"My heart..."He shook his head."No...it isn't your fault."He chuckled with a tone almost inaudible."You just don't comprehend the beauty of chaos, is all."

"You're a freak! I activate Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf's ability by detaching one of its Overlay Units! I can target my second Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf and make it attack you directly!"

"Bring it!" Tatsuyo taunted.

The train monsters accelerated on its wheels, driving straight for Tatsuyo who accepted his fate with a smile.

Tatsuyo _ **LP: 400**_

"That should do it for this turn." Allen said."When Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf activates its Special Ability, other monsters I control cannot attack this turn. You should give up and leave this place while you can!"

"Oh yeah...?" Tatsuyo replied, holding the top of his deck."It will all depend on this draw!"

"Here goes, Kaito! I shall draw the card that will lead to your demise!" Junpei declared. At the same time, both chaos duelists drew their cards, causing dark shock-waves to spread through their corresponding dueling areas.

"DRAW!" They both shouted."The Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion!" The card showed a black background with a crimson vortex.

"Chaotic..." Allen started.

"Fusion..." Kaito ended.

"What is that?" Sayaka inquired.

"Witness, Kaito, as I summon a monster out of your dimension's boundaries!" Both Dragunity monsters were taken inside the blood-colored vortex by black hands.

"Forgotten entity lost in the darkness, from the depths of chaos and devastation, emerge with the powers of a god! Chaos! Death! Destruction! Grant us the power of divinity and help us recreate the world into our new home! Our Utopia!"

"CHAOS Fusion Summon!" Both Junpei and Tatsuyo exclaimed.

"Descend from the cursed heavens! Level 9! CHAOS Dragunity Knight - Nomaki!" Coming with a burst of black clouds, Dragunity Knight - Nomaki emerged from the vortex. It was completely black and was wearing crimson armor along with 2 horns on each side of its head. Its rider was coated with black armor and a crimson sword.

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Nomaki Level 9, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000**_

"Be born from the very core of this earth! Level 10! CHAOS Naturia Yari!" Everything was now shaking violently. All of a sudden, a giant tree emerged from the concrete and slowly began growing legs and arms.

CHAOS Naturia _ **Yari Level 10, Earth, Rock, Fusion, ATK: 3300, 2900**_

"Chaotic Fusion has an extra effect. Since my new monster was summoned using a Synchro monster, I can Special Summon from my Grave 2 monsters, 1 being a tuner!"

"Come out Naturia Butterfly and Naturia Marron!"

 _ **Naturia Butterfly Level 3, Earth, Insect, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 1200**_

 _ **Naturia Marron Level 3, Earth, Plant, ATK: 1200, DEF: 700**_

"Be reborn once again my powerful beasts! Dragunity Dux and Dragunity Partisan!"

 _ **Dragunity Dux Level 4, Wind, Winged-Beast, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**_

 _ **Dragunity Partisan Level 2, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**_

"With these monsters, I'll Synchro Summon once more!" They both declared.

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg Level 6, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1100**_

 _ **Naturia Barkion Level 6, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**_

"Hahaha..." Junpei laughed dryly."I activate Dragunity Knight - Nomaki's ability! I can target up to 3 "Dragunity" monsters in my Graveyard and equip them to it! Plus, Gae Bulg will absorb the combined ATK of the monsters it equips! Calling of the Dragon Knights!" With a powerful howl, Dragunity Knight - Barcha, Vajrayana and Arma Mystletainn appeared briefly next to Nomaki before being absorbed by into its body.

 _ **CHAOS Dragunity Knight - Nomaki ATK: 8300 (2100+1900+2300+2000)**_

"An ATK of 8300?!" Kaito cried, taking a few steps back before realizing he was at the edge of the hotel. He took a glance to what was happening down below, realizing that Allen and Sayaka were in a similar situation.

"Battle!" Dragunity Knight - Nomaki surrounded itself with a red aura, taking flight high in the sky. Its two horns drew closer to each other, changing both shape and form, becoming a bigger one."I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Dragunity Knight - Nomaki! Javalin of Chaos!" With a loud screeching, Nomaki began descending at high speed, rotating as its aura widened.

"It's time to battle!" Tatsuyo declared, pointing at Allen."I attack your little train with my Naturia Yari! Nature's Wrath!" 2 large vines with thorns came out of Gaistrio's armor, going directly for one Armored Train.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Ca-"

"Useless!" Tatsuyo interjected."I activate Narutia Barkion's effect! I can banish 2 cards from my Graveyard to negate and destroy your trap!"

"N-no...way" Allen breathed, his body shaking with fear as he watched his trap being devoured by Naturia Barkion.

"Continue the attack! Both my Naturia beasts, destroy his monsters and his hopes!" Tatsuyo shouted, his monsters obeying his commands.

Both Naturia monsters took a bite out of Allen's trains, treating them like toys until they were destroyed. Dragunity Knight - Nomaki pierced Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with its horn, instantly destroying it due to the difference in power between them.

"Perish as you're consumed by chaos." Both chaos duelists said monotonously.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggh!" Kaito screamed as he was thrown out of the rooftop by the explosion.

 _ **Kaito LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Junpei!**_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Allen crashed into a wall, losing consciousness.

 **Allen LP: 0**

 **Winner: Tatsuyo!**

"Goodbye...Kaito" Junpei said, watching Kaito fall the same way Hart did. However, a black dragon flew below Kaito, catching him on its back."What the hell?!"

Tatsuyo was making his way to a crying Sayaka but stopped at the sight of some green on the ground."Is that a f-"

"Don't look!" A voice said, catching Tatsuyo off guard. Before he could see the source of the voice, a bright flash covered his eyes, blinding him."A flash grenade!" He yelled, falling on his knees.

For a moment, he felt a hand touching his shoulder."Oh, look who it is." Junpei retorted.

"I came here as soon as I could." A deep but powerful voice apologized."Are you alright, Tatsuyo?"

Tatsuyo rubbed his eyes, slowly getting his vision back to normal."Yeah...I'll be fine, Tokomaru."

"At any rate, you're timing is below impeccable" Junpei scowled."That aside, did you see what happen?"

"I did indeed." Tokomaru nodded."I was dueling this boy a minute ago, but he managed to get the best of me and escaped. I assume he's the one who saved your victims."

"Most likely. Damn it...and I really want to talk to Sayaka" Tatsuyo groaned in disappointment.

"You have terrible taste." Junpei frowned, causing Tokomaru to laugh wildly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Calm down, you two." Tokomaru interjected."Let's head back to Academia for now. I heard everyone there is gathering for the next couple of days."

"Is it about the new member?" Junpei inquired.

Tokomaru nodded."That's right. We'll be getting him in a couple of days or so Daisuke said."

"Why wait that long? Why can't he just join us now?" Tatsuyo wondered.

"That I do not know. It is rather strange." Tokomaru rubbed his chin in thought.

"I suppose we'll get them next time." Junpei said as he clenched his fist."Kaito will not escape from his demise ever again. Let us depart."

"Sure." Tokomaru agreed, slapping Tatsuyo's back."How about we get your routine going after we get back to Academia?!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" He said excitedly.

"Can we just go?!" Junpei exclaimed in exasperation, finishing setting his Duel Disk to teleport him back.

With nothing else to say, the Unifiers followed Junpei suit, teleporting themselves back to Academia to where Seiko was waiting for their arrival.

* * *

Sitting on a chair, a girl with green hair was reading a book with a curious expression on her face. Her thoughts were interrupted it by the sound of a door opening behind her.

"Who's there?" She jerked her head.

Her expression softened, as her eyes fell on the lucky boy."Good morning, Rin. Sorry if I startled you there."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Evan." She waved her hand in dismissal."Good morning to you too."

"I brought you breakfast. Although I didn't bring the sleeping pills you asked me for, so I'll be giving you mines."

"Huh? Why not? Is something wrong?" She tilted her head.

"I'm not exactly sure." Evan began to speak as he made his way to Rin's table, where he carefully placed her breakfast in front of her."There's something going on in the laboratories, so there wasn't anyone available to make sleeping pills for you. Don't give it too much thought, I'm sure they'll be ready by next week."

"That's a relief." She said, giving the boy a smile."I wouldn't want to deprive you of your own, after all."

"You're far too kind, Rin. Even more than what I deserve." Evan hugged his arms.

Rin shook her head."You're a kind person, Evan. I couldn't think of mistreating you by any means." She stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the floor.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

She gulped before turning to Evan."Yugo...and Cody...how are they?"

Evan raised an eyebrow, uncertain of why she was asking this."Well, they're alive and doing great. I assume they're making their way to Academia to see you." He placed a hand on top of Rin's."I did everything I could to keep them alive. The others still question me about that decision but my answer will always be the same...I want you to be happy, Rin. I want to give you happiness and if I have to keep Yugo and Cody alive then so be it. But mark my words, I won't let anything hurt you. I've been even controlling my bad luck when I'm around you so it wouldn't affect you."

"Why..."

"Pardon?"

Rin clutched at her chest."Why are you part of Chaos? You're not a bad person and you obviously don't share the same feelings like your friends, so why?"

Evan stayed completely quiet, looking directly at the girl's eyes. He seemed as if he was in deep thought, staring off into a wall."Why you ask." He hummed for a few seconds."Well, you see, Rin, this may seem a bit hypocritical, but I despise chaos."

"You...despise chaos?" Rin repeated with an incredulous tone.

"That's right. It's a horrendous feeling that makes my blood boil in rage." He said while clenching his fist."But, as horrendous as it is, it's necessary."

"Necessary? I don't follow."

"How do I put this?" He mumbled to himself."Rin, peace, and order don't come simply just because us humans beings want them to magically appear. For true peace to exist, chaos must have existed prior to it. Call it a cause and effect. Let's say there are two rival countries fighting against each other in the cruelty of war. Before those countries realize that they've lost too many people and call a peace treaty, they must overcome chaos and embrace it. Only then, they could finally find true order."

"You don't mean...you mean that in order for peace to exist there must have been chaos before that?"

"That's correct. No matter how much chaos is spread throughout the world, order will eventually prevail!" He babbled, his eyes slowly becoming more distorted by the second."That's why I feel no remorse becoming chaos myself! The true beauty of chaos will shine and die because of us! Isn't that just amazing?!"

Rin put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his speech."Stop."

Suddenly, Evan's vision became blurry and started feeling dizzy."M-my head..." Evan mumbled, taking a few steps back."Why am I...?

"Evan?" Rin tried to reach his hand."Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I'm not feeling so well right now."

"Is that right? Then you should go to bed this instant!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Rin."

"You're not! You look paler than usual!" She scolded him."Right now, your health is more important than anything else. So go."

"Rin..." For a moment, he thought about giving her a smile, however, that sentiment soon died down as he started directly into her eyes. Evan felt as if she was looking directly into his soul, slowly getting closer to it. With a hasty move, he made his way to the door and grabbed the handle."I'll be back once I'm feeling better. I'll send Tatsuyo over to give you your lunch and dinner."

Rin watched as the boy exited the room, locking the door from the outside."Take care, Evan! I'll be fine...just fine..."

Evan sighed, folding his arms. He could feel sweat pouring down his face."You're perfect...Rin. You're the sweetest angel I've ever met...If only...if only you didn't have that parasite in you..." He shifted his gaze, now glancing at the sky.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Cody cleared his voice. He was sitting on a couch next to the one Serena was on, his legs crossed."So you people came from another dimension, right? That's just crazy."

"Crazy is an understatement." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kyle..." Yuya patted Kyle's shoulder."It's true, though. We've come from a dimension different from this one."

Crow turned to Cody."What kind of people did you save?"

Cody just shrugged."Don't know. I was on my way here and then a Duel Chaser went after me."

"Well, I don't really get it. But since you're new in this dimension, you probably don't have a decent place to stay. You can stay here until things calm down.

"Thank you so much!" Yuya exclaimed in happiness.

"Sawatari, can you stay still already?" Kyle called out to a nervous looking Sawatari, who was walking back and forth.

"Shut it, Asayi!" He yelled.

"Cody, right?" Yuya walked next to where Cody was sitting.

"The one and only," Cody said.

"You said you knew where Yuzu was right?! Please, tell me!"

"W-wel..." Cody stuttered, not knowing what to do with Yuya now close to his face.

"Alright, Yuya. Calm down." To Cody's relief, Serena pushed Yuya away from his face."So, what do you know?"

"Not very friendly?"

Meanwhile, the 4 kids were observing as Cody was bombarded with questions by both Serena and Yuya.

"What's their deal? They look different from before." the boy named Taner said.

"I hope big bro Cody doesn't get too flustered by this." The one name Frank added.

Cody managed to get some space between him and the other."Alright! Calm down!"

"But we need to know!" Yuya insisted.

Serena grabbed Cody by his shirt and pulled him closer to her."What are you waiting for? Speak!"

"Y-yes..." Cody hissed. He took out his Duel Disk and dialed a number on face cam, putting it on speaker.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Crow spoke at a minimum level to Kyle.

"Who knows." Kyle whispered back."But we're about to find out."

After a long minute, the person on the line answer."Hello? Cody?"

"Yuzu!" Both Serena and Yuya cried out.

"Yuya! Serena!" Yuzu exclaimed in surprise."It's really you!"

"Yeah." Cody yawned."I just found them surrounded by the power of the law."

"Never mind that." Yuya sweatdropped."Anyways, I'm glad you're okay, Yuzu. We all came here to get you back."

"So that's Yuzu." Kyle noted from the side.

"Don't worry about me. Yugo and Cody have been taking care of me this whole time."

"Is that so?" Serena eyed Cody causing him to shiver.

"Yup. I'm currently helping Yugo clean his room right now, but he needed to go to the restroom. Who else is with you?"

Cody grabbed and placed it on top of a table, making sure everyone in the room was in view."The guy with the orange hair is Crow, my friend, and the kids are Tanner, Frank and Amanda."

Yuya brought Kyle closer to the camera."This is Kyle Asayi. He's a friend we recruited at the Ritual Dimension."

"Ritual Dimension?" Yuzu echoed, tilting her head.

"We're missing a few of our comrades as well." Sawatari butted in."The angel from the Ritual Dimension, Maria, Reiji, Reira, Kurosaki, Dennis, Tsukikage and Gongenzaka."

"Angel...of Ritual?" Both Yuya and Kyle thought.

"Huh? Hiraki isn't with you guys? I thought he was with Serena when we switched our clothes."

Yuzu's question brought everyone to complete silent. Cody and Crow shared looks of confusion while the rest lowered their heads. Yuya cleared his voice, taking a step forward."Yuzu...well..."

"I'll do it." Kyle placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Kyle..."

Kyle eyed everyone before turning to Yuzu."It's probably the best time to say this due to the others not knowing what happened." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath."Alright...here we go..."

Kyle told Yuzu and the others everything that had occurred to them before coming to Synchro. The fateful meeting in Ritual, the continuous attacks of the Unifiers of Chaos, the cause of the destruction of his world, and Hiraki being defeated and presumably being taken to Academia as a hostage.

Yuzu covered her mouth in disbelief, tears were not pouring down her face at hearing her friend's demise."No...i-it can't be!" She gasped, realizing how Serena must be feeling right now."Serena, I'm-" She broke into tears before finishing her sentence. Yugo appeared in view out of nowhere and saw how Yuzu had to step out of the room.

"Yuzu!" He yelled."Goddammit..."

"Oi! Yugo, wassup!" Cody pushed the others away.

"Cody? What the hell is going on? I went outside to get some sponges and next thing I know is that Yuzu was sobbing."

"You're Yugo?" Yuya asked, getting the boy's attention.

"You have my face!" He yelled.

"Yup. This guy is the fella Yuzu talked to us about before. And that girl over there is Serena, another girl who looks like Rin."

"Rin!" Yugo exclaimed, bringing the camera closer to his face.

"Back to the matter at hand, where are you guys right now?" Kyle inquired, earning several nods.

"At the orphanage in which Cody and I live in. Why?"

"Cause the police are looking for us, yo!" Cody said."Now, do me a favor and don't get in trouble."

"Shut up!" Yugo argued back."You're not making any sense! What the hell's goin-" Yugo's image changed into static.

"What the hell?! There's not signal!" Cody grabbed his Duel Disk and shook it around violently.

"So that's one problem down," Kyle noted.

"Cody, please!" Yuya pleaded."Take us where Yuzu is!"

"No can do." Cody folded his arms."They're still looking for us. If all of us go now, we'll be an easier target and they'll get the others involved. There are kids in that orphanage and I'm not about to put them in danger."

"Makes sense. So there's no other choice but to look for another alternative." Crow commented.

"So you'd rather just stay hidden like rats?" Serena suddenly spoke out.

"Serena?" Yuya and Kyle both said.

"What was that?!" Crow growled."What are you callings us rats for?!"

"Yeah!" Cody protested."Don't just freaking say whatever you damn please! Please don't hurt me..." He whispered.

"The simple fact that you're not willing to do anything. If you're not going to help, then you're nothing more than a liability."

Kyle got up from his seat."Serena! Please, stop that. Crow is already providing a place for us to stay and we already know that Yuzu is safe thanks to Cody. I think they've done enough for now."

Serena scoffed at that."If that's the case, then we should move on to the other part of the plan."

"Other part?" Yuya raised a brow."What are you talking about?"

"Looking for strong comrades is the main reason we came here. I was thinking about going out and look for some while keeping an eye out for our other missing members."

"I'm going with you. I can't stay forever in a place like this." Sawatari yawned, getting up from a chair.

Sawatari and Serena made their way down the hallway to the door but were met by Kyle, his arms extended to the sides, blocking their path.

"What do you think you're doing, Asayi?" Sawatari questioned.

"Blocking the door. I can't let you guys go."

"And why not?" Serena folded her arms."Is there a problem with us going to look for the others?"

"Well, yeah." Kyle put his a hand on his hip."You heard what they say, we're still being hunted down. If you go out to the streets right now, you'll get caught in no time."

"Do you have a better plan, Kyle?" Serena cocked her head to the side.

"He clearly doesn't." Sawatari raised a fist."Step out of the way, Asayi!"

"Dammit! You guys don't get it!" Kyle spread his arms in exasperation."Look, if you go outside now, the security will target you. If you so happen to come back here while being chased, then you'll be putting the rest of us in danger!"

"Then you're planning to sit here until things calm down outside? Do you even know how long that's going to take?" Cody said, walking up to them."I'd say let them go. I'll go with them if that makes you feel any better."

Kyle activated his Duel Disk, earning several gasps from the others."Sorry. But I can't let you do that. I've been in this situations, I know how to deal with them."

"So you want to duel, eh?" Cody smirked."Fine, then I'll be your opponent."

"No." Serena grabbed Cody by his shoulder, shoving him to the side."I'll do it."

"Hell no! I wanted to due-" Serena gave Cody a mean look, startling him."O-okay! Y-you can do what you want, madam."

"Guys! Please, you can't do this!" Yuya pleaded.

"Let them be, Yuya. The way to settle things faster is with a good duel." Crow said.

Yuya frowned."If you say so..."

"A duel! I want to go see! What about you, Reira?" Amanda turned to Reira who only responded with a nervous shrug.

"They're already outside, guys! Let's hurry up and go!"

* * *

"The ambiance is rather dense." Cody remarked from the sidelines. Everyone had gathered up to witness the duel between Serena and Kyle. Some were excited, some others were not, including Kyle himself.

"We don't have to do this." Kyle said."There's no reason for us to fight. We're comrades."

"You're the one who wanted this, right?" Serena shot back."Quit your whining and get ready to duel. Let me tell you, I won't be holding back against you. I'll end this as fast as I can."

Kyle gritted his teeth as he took out one deck out of his pockets."I'm not ready for the other one yet, so this'll do." He inserted the Deck in his Duel Disk."I'm all ready!"

"Seems like this will be an interesting duel from what I can tell." Crow thought aloud.

"Hopefully we don't end up regretting doing this," Yuya mumbled to himself, keeping an eye for Reira.

 _ **Field Spell: Cross-Over**_

"DUEL!"

 _ **Serena vs. Kyle LP: 4000**_

'Alright, I can't let my guard down even for a second around her. I better ask to go second if I want to stand a ch-'

"I'll go first!" Serena announced, prompting Kyle's jaw to drop."From my hand, I summon Moonlight Blue Cat in ATK mode!"

 _ **Moonlight Blue Cat Level 4, Beast-Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"What?!" Kyle was flabbergasted at Serena's unexpected move."But...why?"

"Next up!" Serena continued, ignoring Kyle."I equip it with the Equi Spell, Moonlight Mask!" Blue Cat grabbed a golden mask that appeared on the floor, putting it on."Turn end."

"Why did Serena only play that? It's a strange move for her to make." Yuya rubbed the back of his head.

"Beats me." Cody shrugged."I wonder how Kyle will respond to it. You said they've dueled before, right?"

"Yeah. Though the duel between them wasn't properly finished. If I had to guess, I'd say Kyle knows what's wrong with Serena's plays."

Cody's eyes went from Kyle to Serena, not sure on who to root for."Meh. I doubt they even care."

"My turn! I draw!" Kyle drew his card, not taking his eyes off of Serena.'I know how you must be feeling, Serena.' He thought.'Ever since the thing with Hiraki, you've slowly been falling into despair. I've been there and I know how much it can hurt someone. That's why I have to win this duel and save you!'

His expression grew serious as he took out a card from his hand."When my opponent controls more monsters than I do, I can Normal Summon Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight from my hand without tribute! Come out, my knight!" A purple horsed coated neighed as it manifested itself on the field, its rider raising its sword triumphantly.

 _ **Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight Level 7, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2100**_

"Go, Gaia! Attack her Moonlight Blue Cat! Perfect Pierce!"

"Not so fast! I activate Moonlight Mask's effect! When an opponent's monsters attacks the monster equipped with it, I can send it to my Graveyard and add 1 "Moonlight" monster and 1 Polymerization!" She stated, taking said cards from her Deck.

"But I'll still destroy your monster!" Kyle forged on.

"I don't think so! By banishing Moonlight Mask from my Graveyard, I can end the Battle Phase!" With that, Gaia was pushed back by an invisible wall back to Kyle's field.

"Dammit! She already has a Polymerization ready." Kyle cursed."I set 3 cards face-down. That ends my turn."

"About time! Draw! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization to fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat on my field with the Moonlight Crimson Fox in my hand! With the power of both youth and cunningness, a new being is formed! Float with the moon's gravity to create a new light! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer"!

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer Level 7, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK:2400, DEF:2000**

"I take it you're familiar with Crimson Fox's effect, right?" Serena asked in a mocking manner.

Kyle nodded."I do. When it's sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can reduce the ATK of my monsters to 0."

 _ **Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight ATK: 0**_

"You're not as empty-headed as you seem to be." She smirked."Battle! I attack Gaia the Fierce Knight with Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Cat Dance jumped in the air, dive kicking towards Arisen.

"Shit! I activate my Trap Card, Universal Beginning! I can reveal 3 Warrior-Type monsters from my deck and have my opponent randomly pick 1. If you pick either a "Black Luster Soldier" or a "Gaia the Fierce Knight", I can add them to my hand and send the rest to the Graveyard. But if you pick neither of those, I have to send them to the Graveyard without adding one!"

"You think whatever you're planning will save you?" Serena snorted.

"Of course!" Kyle said with a grin."I'll do anything it takes in order to win this duel!" 3 cards slid out of his deck, holding them in this right hand."Please, pick one."

Serena chuckled dryly."I pick the one to my right."

Kyle smirked condescendingly."The one you picked is none other than my Black Luster Soldier. So now, I have to discard the 2 others cards I drew."

"Even so, the attack is still happening!" Serena continued.

"I still have 2 other set cards and I'll use this one! The Quick-Play Spell, Lance of the Forbidden Warrior! Through its effect, I can equip it to a "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster and it gains half of the ATK of the monster that attacks it!"

 _ **Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight ATK: 1200**_

Cat Dancer kicked Arisen right in his face, knocking him off his horse and eventually destroying him.

 _ **Kyle LP: 2800**_

"Damn it..." Kyle cursed as he covered himself from the smoke.

"That was quite the pathetic attempt to shield yourself." Said Serena with a disdainful tone."I set 2 cards face-down. I end my turn."

"I'm still in this! My turn, draw! I now activate the Field Spell, Gateway to Chaos! I'll add a "Black Luster Soldier" ritual monster to my hand!"

"Woah! The sky is all pretty now!" Amanda commented, earning the other kids' opinions.

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell, Super Soldier Origin! I'll tribute my Level 4 Knight of Light from my hand and my Level 4 Envoy of Chaos from my deck to Ritual Summon!" Both monsters were floating into a black vortex in a three-dimensional space. Once they were absorbed, the portal erupted black energy from it. "One soul shall merge with light! The other soul shall merge with the darkness! Between light and darkness, the gate to chaos is opened! Ritual Summon! The Chaos Soldier descends! Level 8! Black Luster Soldier!"

 **Black Luster Soldier Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Ritual, ATK:3000, DEF:2500**

"Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Black Luster Soldier! Torment of the Beginning!"

"It's too soon to think you have a chance of winning!" Serena interjected."I activate the Trap Card, Moonlight Dance! If a "Moonlight" monster I controlled is attacked, I can change the battle position of your monster and halve its ATK and DEF until the End Phase!"

"No way!" Kyle cried out in shock, watching in slumber as his monster was forced to switch into DEF mode."No choice then. Turn end."

"My move! I draw!" Serena announced, drawing her card and giving Kyle a cocky look.

'I-it can't be...she's stopping every move I make' Kyle took a step back.

"I activate the Spell Card, Fusion Recovery! I can add from my Graveyard 1 Polymerization and a monster that was used for a Fusion Summon! Naturally, I pick my Moonlight Blue Cat!"

"She's already ready for another Fusion Summon." Cody crossed his legs, yawning."I wonder if Kyle has what it takes to survive another strike from Ri- I mean Serena."

"I doubt it." Crow said with a flat expression."Guy has it hard already with only one as it is."

"You're lucky, Kyle. I won't finish you off with Cat Dancer." Serena closed her eyes."Instead, I'll give you a taste of an even stronger monster! I use Polymerization to fuse Cat Dancer on my field with my Moonlight Ballerina in my hand!" A child wearing a pink tutu, long blonde hair and a horn popping out of its head joined hands with Cat Dancer as these were absorbed by a multicolored vortex.

"She's fusing her Fusion monster to Fusion Summon another one?!" Kyle exclaimed in awe.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The elegant beast running in the silver fields! Swirl into a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer!"

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer Level 8, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500**_

"Whoa! She's pretty but nothing compared to Cat Dancer!" Cody whistled, earning a smack from Amanda and Crow.

"I activate Moonlight Ballerina's effect! I can draw cards based on the number of Fusion Materials used to summon a Fusion monster this turn! Since I used 2, I'll draw 2 cards from my Deck!" She said as she drew, taking a card out."Next, I summon Moonlight Silvester!" A new moonlight monsters appeared on Serena's field. This one was completely blue, wearing white pajamas and red socks.

 _ **Moonlight Silvester Level 2, Dark, Beast-Warrior, ATK: 300, DEF: 1500**_

"At this moment! I activate the effect of Gateway to Chaos! Every time a monster is sent from the field or hand to the Graveyard, I can place 1 "Spell Counter" per monster! Since you just sent 2, I'll add 2 Spell Counters to my Gateway of Chaos!"

Gateway of Chaos Counters Number: 2

Serena snickered, looking at the bright light above them."By tributing Moonlight Silvester, my Panther Dancer's ATK increased by 500 per each "Moonlight" monster in my Graveyard! I have 4 in total! So Panther's ATK will raise up to 4800!" Moonlight Silvester appeared briefly turning into a sword and was grabbed by Panther Dancer

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 4800**_

"An ATK 4800?!" Kyle cried out."I-it can't be!"

"You should know that Panther Dancer can attack all of your monsters twice per battle, but they won't be destroyed by the first attack. Battle! I attack Black Luster Soldier with Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Panther Dancer rose her sword, charging straight for Black Luster Soldier."

"I can't let you do that, Serena! I activate my trap, Super Soldier Rebirth! I can send my Black Luster Soldier to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Black Luster Soldier" from my hand with a different name ignoring its Summoning conditions! Destroyed and created by chaos itself! Come forth, Level 8! Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier!" Black Luster Soldier's armor changed drastically as well as the weapons he was holding.

 _ **Gateway of Chaos Counter Number: 3**_

 _ **Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"How is that useful? He just summoned a monster similar he had before!" Cody wondered.

Yuya shook his head and smiled."I know he has a plan. He's part of the Militia, after all."

"What a poor way of attempting to save yourself!" Panther Dancer swung her sword once at Super Soldier, cutting his armor in half.

 _ **Gateway of Chaos Counter Number: 4**_

"Ugh!" Kyle fell on his knees.

 _ **Kyle LP: 1000**_

"This will finish you! Go, Panther Dancer! Eradicate the remaining of his LP!"

Yuya put his hands around his mouth."Kyle! Use an Action Card!"

Kyle heard Yuya's advice, not wasting time to rush and jump on a platform where he found an Action Card."Sorry to disappoint, Serena! Put I activate the Action Card, Damage Banish! I can reduce the Battle Damage to 0!" Panther Dancer swung her sword one more time, this time aiming for Super Soldier's neck, destroying him. Kyle was sent flying due to the explosion but managed to land on his feet.

"At this moment, I activate Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier's effect! When it's destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can Special Summon a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" from my Deck! I summon Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight in DEF mode!"

 _ **Gai The Fierce Knight Level 7, Light, Warrior, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2100**_

"Panther Dancer's effect activates! When it destroys a monster in battle, it gains 200 ATK until the End Phase! And since there's another monster on the field, Panther Dancer attacks again!" Panther Dancer attacked Gaia 2 times before she managed to destroy the warrior.

 _ **Gateway of Chaos Counter Number: 5**_

Kyle sighed in relief, noticing he was shaking."Man...that was close. I haven't been pushed this far since...no...I shouldn't think about that."

"Damn Asayi!" Sawatari moved his hands angrily in the air."He keeps saving himself no matter what Serena throws at him."

"Yeah but his luck is already running low." Cody rolled his eyes in boredom.

"You did great but you won't be so lucky next end." Serena declared.

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 4800**_

"Serena...you know I can't lose this duel. I won't let it end like this!"

Serena frowned at Kyle's sudden declaration."What are you talking about? There's no way you can win this duel. I thought I made that clear back in your dimension."

"It's not that!" Kyle shouted."I know how you're feeling, Serena. The pain you must feel right now."

"What could you know?!" Serena snapped."How could you possibly know how I feel?! You know nothing at all!"

"I do!" Kyle snapped back."I lost a dear friend once already and it destroyed me! I've been there, believe me. So I do have some idea of the pain you must be feeling. Not only did you realize Academia's true intentions but you also lost your best friend." A tear ran down on Kyle's face."At least...you weren't there to see Hiraki's demise...but I was there to see my friend get killed by Yu...and I couldn't do anything about it..."

Serena stayed silent, deeply analyzing each word that came out of Kyle's mouth.

"But Hiraki may still be alive! There's still hope for you, Serena! I draw!" Kyle's eyes widened at the glance of the card he drew."First off, I'll activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed to draw 2 extra cards from my Deck!" Kyle proceeded to draw his cards."From the Grave, I activate Super Soldier Rebirth's second effect! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can add a "Black Luster Soldier" monster from my Grave to my hand! I choose Super Soldier!"

"What are you plotting?" Serena asked.

"You'll see." Kyle responded with a smirk."Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card, Show of Attribute! Due to its effect, I can change the attribute of a monster in my Graveyard. I target my Black Luster Soldier and make it a Light-Type!"

"Huh? He's changing the attribute of a monster in his Graveyard?" Crow asked in confusion.

"I now have 2 Dark-Type monsters and 2 Light-Type monsters in my Graveyard. The conditions have been met. I banish my Envoy of Chaos, Arisen Gaia The Fierce Knight, my Black Luster Soldier, now treated as a Light monster, and my Knight of Light in order to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight!"

All of Kyle's monsters combined into a light being which slowly started taking the shape of a warrior with golden armor. The warrior let out a tremendous amount of light as it slowly began to descend to the ground.

 _ **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Chaos Twilight Level 8, Dark/Light, Warrior, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"Wh-what is that...power?!" Serena gasped.

"While Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Chaos Twilight is face-up on the field, he's treated as both Light and Dark attribute! And based on the type of monsters I banished in order to Special Summon him, I can activate his effects. Since I banished 2 Dark and Light monsters, I can use both of his effects, starting with the first one! Beginning of Light!" Black Luster Soldier rose his sword in the air, creating incredibly bright light that disintegrated Panther Dancer.

"What?! What did you do to Panther Dancer?!" Serena cried.

"That was the light effect of Black Luster Soldier." Kyle explained."It lets me send a monster on my opponent's field to the Graveyard. Now, I'll use the other one! Envoy of Darkness!" Again, Black Luster Soldier's sword created a beam of light which hit one of Serena's cards in her hand, making it disappear."This effect lets me banish a card in my opponent's hand until your End Phase. However, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase once I used these effects. I end my turn here."

Serena lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes."You think... I don't know that?"

"Serena..." Kyle said with concern in his voice.

"But that's why I have to hurry up and go after him!" She yelled."I can't waste anymore more time sitting here doing nothing! As soon as we find the others and gather allies, the sooner we can save Hiraki!" She wiped the tears that were coming down her face."That's why...I have to beat you and move you out of my way! My turn! I draw!" Serena drew with all the anger she could muster."I set the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf on my Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya's heart skipped a beat."D-did she just say Pendulum Scale?!"

"Serena has quite the taste." Sawatari mused

"No way...you have Pendulum cards?" Kyle breathed.

"I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect!" Serena declared."Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one "Moonlight" monster by banishing monsters listed on it from my field or Graveyard! I banish Cat Dancer, Panther Dancer, and Ballerina in order to Fusion Summon!" Serena's monster appeared behind her holding hands as they entered a multi-colored vortex."Elegant Beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The sweet dancer who lies under the shadow of the moon! Swirl in a vortex of the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness, Moonlight Leo Dancer!"

 _ **Moonlight Leo Dancer Level 10, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**_

"Now that's erotic!" Cody covered his bleeding nose."Kids, you can't see this! Go back inside!"

The kids protested at Cody's sudden order and jumped on top of him."Seriously Cody?" Crow sighed.

"That's..." Kyle hissed.'She was able to summon something like this...she's been playing me this whole time...'

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Moonlight's Extra Tip! This lets me Special Summon a "Moonlight" monster from my hand! Come on out, Moonlight Blue Cat!"

 _ **Moonlight Blue Cat Level 4, Beast-Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"When Blue Cat is Special Summon, I can double the ATK of one "Moonlight" monster until the end of my turn! I target Moonlight Leo Dancer!"

 _ **Moonlight Leo Dance ATK: 7000**_

"A-an attack of..." Kyle started.

"7000!" Cody continued.

"Kyle!" Yuya called out to his friend.

"Battle! Moonlight Leo Dancer, destroy Black Luster Soldier! Royal Moon Edge!" Leo Dancer dashed towards Black Luster Soldier who counterattacked with his sword. Ultimately, Black Luster Soldier was no match for Leo Dancer and was destroyed. The shock-wave sent Kyle flying, landing hard on the floor.

 _ **Kyle LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Serena!**_

"Kyle!" Yuya rushed over to his friend. He knelt down, examining him to check on any injuries."Kyle, are you okay?!" He shifted his gaze to Serena, who was now walking the opposite way."Why would you do this?! He was just trying to help you!"

"If by helping you mean slowing us down, then he did a terrible job at it." She said coldly."Let's go."

"I better follow her. Wanna come too, Shingo?" Cody asked.

"You bet I do." Sawatari responded with a grin."See you guys later." Both boys rushed over to Serena, each walking on her sides.

Crow and Yuya both helped Kyle get back on his feet, wrapping his arms around their shoulders."Guys, go inside." Crow commanded.

"Hi-"

"Huh?" Yuya heard a faint whisper, knowing perfectly well who it belonged to."Kyle?"

"H-Hiraki...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop her..."

* * *

New Cards:

 _ **Cipher Sanctuary**_

Spell Card

Special Summon 2 "Cipher Tokens" (Cipher Token (x2) Level 4, Light, Thunder, Token, ATK: 2000, DEF: 0) in DEF position. These tokens cannot attack or be used as Synchro Material Monsters. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card except for Light Monsters.

 _ **Cipher Trident**_

Equip Spell

Equip it to a "Cipher" monster. That monster gains 700 ATK. When a monster equipped with this card destroys an opponent's monster, target 1 Spell/Trap card on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it.

 _ **Galaxy Rebirth**_

Quick-Play Spell

"Target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in with its effects negated and halved its ATK.

 _ **Dragunity Decompression**_

Spell Card

Special Summon a "Dragunity" monster that's equipped to another "Dragunity" monster on your field.

 _ **Chaotic Fusion**_

Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 "CHAOS" Fusion Monster using monsters on your field or hand listed on it from your Extra Deck. You can use the following effects based on the type of Fusion Materials used for the Fusion Summon. Synchro: Special Summon 2 monsters from your Graveyard, 1 being a "Tuner". XYZ: Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Level from your Graveyard. Pendulum: Target 2 "Pendulum" monsters with different Scales from your Graveyard and add them to your Pendulum Zones. Ritual: Add 1 Ritual Spell and Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. Fusion: Add 1 "Fusion" card from your Graveyard to your hand. Also, Special Summon 2 monsters from your Graveyard.

 _ **Moonlight Mask**_

Equip Spell

Equip it to a "Moonlight" monster you control. When the monster equipped with this card is targeted for an attack, send this card to the Graveyard and add 1 Polymerization and "Moonlight" monster from your Deck to your hand. Banish this card the moment a monster attacks a "Moonlight" monster and end the Battle Phase. This effect can only be used once per Duel.

 _ **Lance of the Forbidden Warrior**_

Quick-Play Spell

When a Warrior-Type monster is targeted for an attack, target that monster and it gains half of the attacking monster's ATK until the End Phase.

 _ **Show of Attribute**_

Spell Card

Target 1 monster in your graveyard and change its attribute until the end of this turn.

 _ **Dragunity Crush**_

Counter Trap

Destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and if so, all plays draw equal to the number of times they Special Summoned.

 _ **Cipher Reflection**_

Trap Card

When your opponent attacks you directly, Special Summoned a Level 8 or Lower "Cipher" monster in ATK mode.

 _ **Revival of Galaxies**_

Trap Card

You can only activate this card when a "Cipher" monster was destroyed during the previous turn. Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Cipher" monster from your deck in DEF mode.

 ** _Moonlight's Extra Tip_**

Trap Card

When you successfully Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" monster from your Extra Deck, Special Summon a "Moonlight" monster from your hand.

 _ **CHAOS Dragunity Knight - Nomaki**_

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000, LV: 9

1 Level 8 or Higher "Dragunity" Synchro Monster + 1 "Dragunity" monster.

Monster Effect: Can only be Fusion Summoned with "Chaotic Fusion". When this card is Fusion Summon, immediately target up to 3 "Dragunity" monsters in your Graveyard and equip them to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it.

 _ **CHAOS Naturia Yari**_

Earth/Rock/Fusion/Effect

ATK: 3300, DEF: 2900, LV: 10

1 Level 9 "Naturia" Synchro Monster + 1 "Naturia" Monster.

Monster Effect: Can only be Fusion Summoned with "Chaotic Fusion". Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap card or a Monster Effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field, negate it and if you do your opponent discards a random card from their hand.

 _ **Cipher Knight**_

Light/Warrior/Effect

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600, LV: 8

Monster Effect: If you control a "Cipher" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing but its ATK are reduced by 1000 until the end of this turn.

 _ **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Chaos Twilight**_

Light-Dark/Warrior/Effect

ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, LV: 8

Monster Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing all LIGHT monsters or all DARK monsters from your Graveyard, while you have an equal number of each in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also LIGHT-Attribute. When this card is Special Summoned: You can activate the appropriate effect, based on the Attribute of the monsters banished for the Special Summon. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. ● LIGHT: Target 1 monster on the field; send it to the Graveyard ● DARK: Banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand face-down, until your opponent's End Phase.

 _ **Cipher Wizard**_

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

ATK: 0, DEF: 1800, LV: 4

Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can increase this card's Level by 4 until the End Phase. You can Tribute this card, Special Summon a "Cipher" card from your deck, except "Cipher Wizard".

 _ **Knight of Light**_

Light/Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Moonlight Silvester**_

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

ATK: 300, DEF: 1500, LV: 2

Monster Effect: When this card is Tributed, target 1 "Moonlight" monster you control and increase its ATK by 500 for each "Moonlight" monster in your Graveyard.

 _ **Moonlight Ballerina**_

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1300, LV: 4

Monster Effect: If this card is used as a Fusion Material for a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, draw cards equal to the amount of Fusion Materials used during this turn.

 ** _Sorry if this chapter took too long, I had some internet connection problems so it took me a while before having everything set up. Anyways,_** hopefully _ **you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, don't forget to comment and like. If you have any ideas or any sort of advice about the story, characters, deck, etc, feel free to pm me**_ any _ **time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_  
 _ **Imprisoned**_

"I'm so hungry..." Cody whined, rubbing his belly. Yuya, him, Cody, and the kids were in the living room. It was already passed noon and Serena and Sawatari hadn't come back from their daily routine of looking for strong duelists or their friends. Cody decided to take a break today since he had something in his mind that had been bugging him for a while.

"They've been gone for a while now, don't you think?" Yuya inquired, hearing his stomach complain of how empty it was.

"Hang in there guys, I'm almost done here," Crow called out from the kitchen.

Kyle was shuffling through a deck in his hand, watching carefully as he shuffled each card back. Yuya took the notion of this and dare to ask a question."Say, Kyle?"

"Yes?" Kyle asked, not taking his eyes off of the deck.

"The General gave you a deck before we left from your Dimension. Is that the one you're holding?"

Kyle nodded in agreement but remained silent.

"Why didn't you use it against Serena?" Yuya asked in curiosity. If Kyle had a powerful at his disposal, why didn't he use it against Serena? Maybe if he did, he would have won and she wouldn't be going outside where she might get caught by security.

Kyle sighed."Remember when I mentioned that I saw my friend die?" His question had caught everyone's attention. Crow put a plate of sandwiches and a jar of lemonade on a table. Even the kids had stopped doing their thing and moved closer to Kyle. Yuya's biggest surprise was to see that even Reira was paying attention as well.

"Well, this Deck used to belong to him...before he died."

"Died?" Cody's eyes snapped open, sitting up."Now that I think about it, you mentioned something about your dimension being attacked by someone who looks like Yuya and Yugo. Could it be that..."

"That's right." Kyle nodded slowly, clenching his fists."I was a child when all of that had happened. It was sometime later after my parents were killed in combat by Yu. Johan used to be the strongest duelist at that time. He was our only hope of ever beating Yu." He removed his goggles, revealing his emerald color eyes

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Kyle was watching in horror as a dragon was destroying buildings and eradicating any duel monster that got in its path. That day, there weren't any strong duelist in town due to the massive attack on a town nearby and most of them went there to check up on things. Kyle felt powerless and sad. He fought the urge of shredding tears because Kurono had always told him that only sissies do that and they didn't need any of them.

"I have to go!" Kyle yelled in frustration. With determination in his mind, Kyle rushed over to the city. When he entered into what it used to be a populated area...he was met by nothing but carnage. Blood was splattered on every wall of every building he could see as if someone had thrown countless cans of paint at the vertical surface. Chunks of flesh were slowly sliding down a wall which was painted in crimson. Bones, organs, ligaments, muscle, cards. All of that was what remained of the citizens of the now forgotten city. What was worse was the smell itself, causing Kyle to gag several times. He felt the urge to flee out of the area, which he did without a second though. He ran, ran and ran, eventually finding the cause of everything...

The dragon which he'd seen multiple times was not glaring at him. He felt as if he was its prey, exposed and full of fear. The perfect prey indeed. But something caught his attention or rather...someone. On top of the dragon's head, a purple silhouette was glaring down at the ground.

"Th-that's..." Kyle stuttered in fear, feeling each of his muscles tensing up at the sight of his sworn enemy...

"Yu...!"

Yu heard his scream, shifting his head slowly, almost diabolically. His mouth was not visible but his black-crimson eyes were.

"I-I-I'll..." Kyle stuttered, his voice barely came out as a whisper. He tried to activate his Duel Disk but his body was not responding. This did not escape Yu's attention. He knew Kyle was in fear. He knew when a child was about to piss his pants. He was a child himself, after all. Yu grew a smile practically out of nowhere. He smiled so much that his white teeth could be seen from miles away.

Kyle felt tears pouring down his face. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die like a coward.

Yu's dragon began powering up, creating a light blue ball of power with its mouth. Yu mockingly waved goodbye to Kyle, letting his dragon know it was time to end his pathetic life.

"Kyle!" He heard a voice called his name. He turned to see his friend, his mentor, coming as fast as he could to his aid. The older young man was wearing a black and white jersey zip jacket, white jeans and black shoes. He had auburn short hair and Golden-brown colored eyes. His most noticeable feature was that he was wearing goggles on top of his head.

"Johan..." Kyle's voice came out a barely audible whisper, which not even he could hear.

The Dragon fired its attack, aiming straight for Kyle. Johan stood in front of Kyle protectively, his hands extended on his sides."Johan?!"

"Sorry kid." He smiled sheepishly."Your brother would kill me if something happened to you."

- ** _Flashback Ends-_**

"After that, everything went white. When I woke up I was in the hospital and my brother was next to me, crying and yelling at me for being stupid. But he was distraught as I was. Johan had died by the blast while trying to protect me." Kyle glanced at the room. Everyone didn't dare to speak. They all had either sad or disgusted expression.

"I think I'm not hungry anymore," Cody said as he pushed his plate aside.

"I didn't know you lived in such world," Crow said in disbelief, patting Amanda on the head as she had broken down in tears.

"Yu..." Yuya frowned, looking intensely at the floor."I'm so sorry, Kyle."

"Kind of hard to believe someone can be that much of a monster. Even more, if he looks like Yugo."

"That was quite the story." A new voice said. He was tall and was wearing some sort of biker outfit with brown boots and gloves covering his feet and hands.

"Shinji!" The kids cheered aside from Reira who was still glaring at Kyle.

"Shinji." Crow raised his head."I didn't hear you come in"

"I was entranced by this person's story and I didn't want to bother him by knocking on the door." He walked further in.

Cody rolled his eyes at the guy's bluntness."Yeah, that's Shinji Weber over there. The guy likes to creep inside here sometimes."

"You're one to talk," Shinji replied scornfully but returned his attention to the others."I see you are doing quite well."

"You're one of the people who helped us the other day." Yuya remembered."Thank you so much for that."

"Don't mention it." Shinji waved his hand dismissively."Though I am worried about you guys taking refuge in this place since if security were to find out you guys were here, the kids would be in danger."

"Of course we're worried about that." Kyle forced a smile."Once security's vigilance has dropped, we'll leave this place."

"No need to worry yourself too much with this 'tough guy." Cody stated cooly."He lives in his own perfect world."

"You're full of shit, do you know that?" Shinji sneered at Cody who returned the favor with a smirk."Anyways, I heard you were talking about something about dimensions?"

"He was talking about his home." Yuya spoke for him."He comes from a darker world than any of us could imagine."

"From what I heard, I'd say so." Shinji took a seat on a stool."This "Yu" person you were talking about..."

"He's the cause of the apocalypse in my world, yes." Kyle nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I still don't get it." Cody threw his hands behind his head. "You said you saw people's remains on the street. But..."

"What does that mean? How could an entire city be mutilated to that extreme?!" Yuya yelled in anger.

Kyle closed his eyes, remembering the time when he had to duel Yu by himself. "He's a sadist, a maniac, a devil, and even more." Kyle finished shuffling his new deck, setting it on his Duel Disk. "When he wasn't dueling people into submission, he was slaughtering them with his own hands or by using his dragon. He...he laughed every time he heard someone's neck snap or when they screamed in agony as he dug through their bodies and pulled out their guts.

"I-I...can't believe it." Was all that Yuya could say.

Crow stepped into the living room. He had taken the 4 kids inside a room in order to distract themselves and not hear the horrible things Kyle was describing."To think there was someone like that in existence..." He rubbed his chin."And here I thought we had it rough as it is."

"What happened to him?" Shinji inquired in curiosity.

"The Fusion Dimension came into our "aid" and took him out. They took his body back into their dimension but it came at a high price." Kyle took a moment before continuing."See, there used to be a girl who looked like Rin."

"Another Rin?" Cody asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"They took her away and we never heard of her again. But all of that was in vain because years later a group of people who had submitted themselves to Yu's will gathered up and eventually became a global terrorist organization."

"Yeah." Yuya resumed in his place."They call themselves the Unifers of Chaos, even though they aren't the real ones."

"Unifers of Chaos?!" Cody rose up from his seat quickly."What do you know about them?!"

"Aren't those the people who took Rin away?" Crow raised a brow.

"Yeah. Those bastards played me and Yugo for fools."

Kyle and Yuya exchanged looks."Have you encountered them before? How many were there?"

Cody sat back down and cross his legs in thought."Yugo and I dueled them in different places. I dueled 3 and he dueled 3 as well. There were others though. According to Yugo, one of them had his face and the other had white fluffy hair.

"The same face as Yugo?" Yuya repeated, analyzing what he just heard.

"Fluffy hair. That must have been Evan." Kyle deduced.

"So there's more than 2." Yuya rubbed his temple in thought."How strong were they?"

"Pretty damn strong." Cody retorted."I was afraid that they were going to come for Yuzu as well."

"Yuzu..." Yuya's expression softened."I hope she's alright. I want to see her already."

Cody's eyes twitched slightly, annoyed at the tomato head's comment. He felt jealous...jealous that Yuzu felt affection towards this guy but not him."Yuya, ready your deck and your Duel Disk. Meet you outside." He said firmly, taking his leave out of the house.

Everyone watched as Cody stomped out of the room awkwardly. Kyle coughed, making sure that everyone heard him."What just happened?"

Shinji shrugged with a bored expression."Probably just another tantrum of his. I don't get why he's targeting you though."

"You guys haven't gotten into a fight, right?" Crow asked curiously.

"Not really." Yuya folded his arms."Though every time we exchange looks, his eyes twitch, as if he doesn't like what he sees."

"What are you going to do? Give in to what he says?" Shinji questioned.

"Yes. He challenged me, so I should at least accept his challenge." Yuya got up from his seat, eying everyone."I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"Yeah..." Kyle groaned, getting up from the couch himself.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Everyone had gathered up outside to watch, even the kids. Yuya had convinced Crow that he was going to try to keep the duel as entertaining as possible. As such, Crow thought it'd be a good idea if everyone in the house was present.

Cody activated his Duel Disk, looking over Yuya with a grin.'Yuzu probably likes entertainers like this clown. With the adjustments that I made to my Deck, I should entertain everyone and win this duel with ease.'

"Let's have a good duel, Cody!" Yuya said with excitement as he activated his Duel Disk as well.

"Right! I couldn't have said it better myself!" Cody smirked.

 _ **Field Spell: Cross-Over**_

"DUEL!" They both declared.

 _ **Cody vs. Yuya LP: 4000**_

"I'll start the show off if you don't mind!" Cody winked.

"Are you serious..." Shinji grimaced.

Cody stuck his tongue out."I can Summon monsters simultaneously like you! I activate the Spell Card, Dance of the Screws! I can Special Summon up to 3 "Screw Tokens" in ATK mode!" A total of 3 screws with arms and legs appeared on the field, holding each other's arms.

 _ **Screw Token (x3) Level 4, Earth, Machine, Token, ATK: 700, DEF: 300**_

"Your attention, please!" Cody raised his hands gracefully."The show is about to start! I play the Continuous Spell, Dance of the Scraps! It increases the ATK of Machine-Type monsters by 600!"

 _ **Screw Token (x3) Level 4, Earth, Machine, Token, ATK: 1300, DEF: 300**_

"I set a card face-down and end my turn. Hope you guys are enjoying the show!" He vowed slightly.

Everyone but the children had a poker face."Go, Big Bro Cody!" The kids cheered on.

"I'll respond to your feelings, Cody! My turn! I draw!" Yuya drew his card as he started spinning around.

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Battledome of Scrap! For the remaining of this turn, you can only activate one Spell Card!"

"I see." Kyle nodded."Pendulum Cards are considered Spell Cards when activated."

"So he sealed his Summoning Technique by doing that? Not bad." Crow grinned.

"Dammit." Yuya frowned, looking at the little choices he had in his hand."I'll go with plan B then! From my hand, I summon Performapal Friendonkey in ATK mode!"

A blue donkey appeared on the field. Cody was dumbfounded by the fact that the donkey was giggling without a reason.

 _ **Performapal**_ Friendonkey _ **Level 3, Earth, Beast, ATK: 1600, DEF: 600**_

"Next, I activate Friendonkey's effect! When it's successfully Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from my hand! I Special Summon Performapal Hip Hippo!"

 _ **Performapal Hip Hippo Level 3, Earth, Beast, ATK: 800, DEF: 800**_

"Thanks to my trap card, you were not able to Pendulum Summon as you probably wanted to."

"Maybe. But I can still do something! With the Level 3 Performapal Hip Hippo and the Level 3 Peformapal Friendonkey, I construct the Overlay Network!" Yuya rose his hand up in the sky as his monsters turn into green light beams and entered a black portal.

"No way! He's XYZ Summoning?!" Cody exclaimed in disbelief.

"With the power of smiles and the agility of a juggler! Bring the joy and happiness of the masses and provide an entertainment out of this world! XYZ Summon! Ascend now! My loyal assistant! Rank 3! Performapal Tommy the Juggle!" A man wearing blue ropes, a big blue nose, an orange wig and on top of a unicycle appeared on the field juggling 2 balls.

 _ **Performapal** **Tommy the Juggler Rank 3, Earth, Spellcaster, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200**_

"That's a new one, isn't it?" Kyle wondered from the sidelines.

"What is that guy even gonna do? Throw the balls at me?" Cody taunted with a grin.

"Actually, yes." Yuya smirked."I activate Performapal Tommy's effect! By detaching both of his Overlay Units, I can destroy up to 2 monsters on my opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to the player equal to half of the combined original ATK of the monsters destroyed!" As both Overlay Units stopped rotating around Tommy, he threw his balls directly at two of Cody's tokens, destroying them.

"Both tokens had a total of 1300 each and if you add them together, they'd make 2600 ATK." Crow noted, earning a nod from Kyle.

"As such, he'd be taking 1300 of damage," Kyle concluded as he watched as Cody covered his face with both of his arms as he was pushed back by the explosion.

 _ **Cody LP: 2700**_

"Woah! That was cool!" Frank said enthusiastically.

"And now for a direct attack!" Tanner punched the air.

Yuya overheard the kids talking and waved his hand dismissively. Unfortunately, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase the turn Performapal Tommy activates his ability, so I'll have to end my turn."

Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead. He took a good look at his hand and couldn't help but wonder why he felt so excited.'If this is all this clown can do, then I have nothing to worry about. Don't worry Yuzu...I'll win!'

'Huh? I wonder why he's smiling so much.' Shinji frowned.

At the time, Serena and Sawatari arrived at Crow's house, immediately noticing the duel taking place."Huh? Looks like they're having a duel." Sawatari noticed the obvious.

Serena walked ahead of him, approaching to the others."Seems like Cody and Yuya are dueling. Why?"

Kyle glanced at Serena before turning back at the Duel."No idea. Cody literally jumped out from the couch and challenged Yuya to a duel."

"Why Sakaki? Dammit, I wanted some action myself!" Sawatari cursed.

Cody noticed that both Serena and Sawatari had arrived and gave them a wink."About time you guys came back. Now, you'll see what I'm capable of! My turn, draw! Now that my stage is all set up, it's time for my performance to begin! First, we'll begin with the opening act! I summon Scrap Beast in ATK mode!"

 **Scrap Beast Level 4, Earth, Beast, Tuner, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500**

"A tuner monster? Then that means..." Yuya grumbled.

"That is correct! I tune my Level 4 Scrap Beast with my Level 3 Screw Token!" Scrap Beast turned into a green ring and surrounded Screw Token as Cody began to chant. "When beast and machine combine into one, a new being will be born from the scraps of the forgotten tools! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Scrap Archfiend!"

 **Scrap Archfiend Level 7, Earth, Fiend, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800**

"A monster with 2700 ATK!" Yuya thought aloud."This isn't going to be good."

"Seems like Cody has the advantage." Serena folded her arms."Unless Yuya does something right now, he's going to take some serious damage."

Shinji crouched down, taking a seat on the flood."Cody's dueling tends to be pretty straight forward. He summons a monster and doesn't think twice before attacking you."

"Battle! Scrap Archfiend will attack Performapal Tommy directly! Blow of Metal!" Yuya quickly jumped on some platforms but such action was not dismissed by Cody, who went for an Action Card.

"I activate the Action Card, Ev-"

"Not so fast, Yuya!" Cody interrupted, holding an Action Card himself."I activate the Action Card, Action Reverse! I can switch your Action Card with a random Trap Card and you are forced to activate it!"

Yuya yelped in shock. His Action Card changed from being a Spell into a Trap."Break Shot?!"

"According to Break Shot's effect, you target one of your monsters and that monster decreases its ATK by 900! Since you only control one...!"

 _ **Performapal Tommy the Juggler ATK: 1100**_

Archfiend punched Tommy's body, destroying it and causing the shockwave to send Yuya sliding across the ground.

 _ **Yuya LP: 2400**_

"How's that?!" Cody jabbed his thumb on his chest proudly."I still have more where that came from if you still want to duel."

Crow rubbed his temple in exasperation, still confused at what he just witness."So, Cody pretty much outsmarted Yuya by grabbing an Action Card of his own, right?"

"Yep. That Action Card so happened to be one that forced Yuya to play a Trap Card which made his monster's ATK decreased by 900. Woah." Kyle muttered.

"He's more skilled than he appears to be." Serena nodded with a confident smile.

Shinji shook his head."It's rather odd. To think that Cody actually is paying close attention and making delicate moves in this duel. Something is seriously off and Cody is probably hiding his true motives for this duel."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Crow put a hand on his hip."He's actually dueling with his head instead of his gut for a change."

Yuya cleared his throat, gracefully walking away from the cloud of smoke that had formed."That was quite the impressive move, Cody. You really know how to make a performance!"

"You bet I do. Hell, you ain't doing so bad yourself." He returned the smile."I set a card face-down and end my turn. Show me how you entertain me!"

"Alright! Then I'll take it from here! My turn! I draw!" Yuya looked through his hand before taking 2 cards out."I, with the Scale 1 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn and the Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, set the Pendulum Scale!" Behind Yuya, two monsters rose in the air enveloped in columns of light.

"Here it comes..." Cody whispered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now I'm able to Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! The cast is coming! Level 7, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Level 4, Performapal Drago Remora!"

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7, Scale 4, Dark, Dragon, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

 _ **Performapal Drago Remora Level 4, Scale 5, Water, Dragon, Pendulum, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000**_

"A good field you have there." Cody eyed Odd-Eyes from top to bottom."It kind of reminds me of Yugo's dragon. Still, though, my Scrap Archfiend is still too strong for you to handle!"

Out of nowhere, Yuya and his monsters were illuminated by random lights as he rose his hands gracefully in the air."Ladies and gentlemen!"

"Here we go..." Sawatari exhaled loudly.

"Now, if you would please watch carefully, I've decided to take on Cody's challenge! My cast and I are ready to take them on! Drago Remora's ability increases the ATK of all Dragon-Type monsters I control by 500 ATK and they cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3000**_

 _ **Performapal Drago Remora ATK: 2200**_

"D-dammit..."

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Scrap Archfiend! Spiral Strike Burst!" With a load howl, Odd-Eyes fired a powerful beam of energy from its mouth."At this moment, I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum Ability! When an "Odd-Eyes" monster declares an attack, I can target it and increase its ATK equal to the ATK of a "Performapal" monster I control until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 5200**_

"An ATK of 5200?!" Cody yelled in awe. With no option left, he quickly made his way over to an Action Card that was slightly visible on the top of a high platform. Yuya noticed this and took after the Action Card in the attempt of stopping Cody from grabbing the Action Card.

"Action Card!" Both Yuya and Cody cried out as they came close to each other, throwing themselves in order to catch the card.

"Got it!" Cody beamed in joy. Both youths made their way down to the ground."I activate the Action Card, Battle Splitter! I can half the damage I take from the upcoming battle!"

"You'll still take damage!" Yuya reminded. Cody braced himself for the impact but was thrown hard against the floor after Odd-Eyes completely obliterated his monster."Odd-Eyes's effect activates! If it battled a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled!"

"That means Cody will be taking 2500," Serena stated.

 _ **Cody LP: 200**_

Cody rolled around, stopping to point Yuya with his index finger."My trap card activates this instant! Scrap Cycle! When a "Scrap" monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Tuner "Scrap" monster from my Deck! Come on out, Scrap Soldier!" A mechanic monsters appeared on the field, protecting its chest with both of its arms.

 _ **Scrap Soldier Level 5, Earth, Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 2100, DEF: 700**_

"The Battle Phase is still not over! I attack Scrap Soldier with Performapal Drago Remora!" Dragon Remora obeyed Yuya's command, creating a lightning attack from both of its horns.

"I'll activate Scrap Soldier's effect! When it's in DEF face-up position and it's targeted for an attack, I can destroy it and end the Battle Phase!" Scrap Soldier punched itself in its core, causing it to explode in pieces."Since the Battle Phase has ended, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK go back to normal!"

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3000**_

"But why would he just destroy his monster like that? He wasn't going to take battle damage anyway." Kyle wondered.

"It's how Cody's deck functions. Some of his monsters destroy themselves to activate their abilities." Crow pointed out.

"That's right! Scrap Soldier's effect activates! When it's destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" monster, I can add a "Scrap" monster from my Graveyard to my hand beside itself! I choose Scrap Beast!" Cody declared, taking a card that had slid from his Deck.

"Man...you are extremely good, Cody." Yuya complimented."I'm looking forward to next act. I set a card face-down and conclude my turn."

Crow rubbed his chin, analyzing the previous moves both duelists had done."Yuya is surprisingly good. He's actually giving Cody a run for his money."

"The next card Cody draws better be a game changer, otherwise he'll lose the duel," Kyle commented, folding his arms.

"That's right." Serena agreed."This duel is even, for the most part. I wonder if Cody is as good as he claimed to be."

"You actually listened to what he said...?" Shinji mumbled in a barely audible tone.

Back to the duel, both Yuya and Cody were glaring at each other. Smiles printed on their faces."Yuya! This next draw will decide everything! I draw!" Cody drew his card with his eyes close. He took a quick peak and grinned."I summon Scrap Chimera in ATK mode!" A lion looking mechanic monster screeched, appearing on the field.

 _ **Scrap Chimera Level 4, Earth, Beast, ATK: 1700, DEF: 500**_

"Scrap Chimera's Special Ability activates! When it's successfully Normal Summoned, I can target 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it back! Scrap Soldier, arise from the rusted metal"

 _ **Scrap Soldier Level 5, Earth, Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 2100, DEF: 700**_

"I tune my Level 4 Scrap Chimera to my Level 4 Scrap Soldier!" Scrap Chimera turned into 4 stars as Scrap Soldier turned into 5 rings surrounding it. "Up above the skies, approaches a meteorite of uncertain size! As it burns up, the orbs of the slumbering being inside open and its wings burst forth finally once again! Synchro Summon! Show them the power of true Synchro! Level 9, Scrap Twin Dragon!" A giant dragon descended from the sky with 2 heads.

 _ **Scrap Twin Dragon Level 9, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2200**_

"Woah! It looks really scary up close!" Amanda covered her eyes.

"Yuya managed to push Cody far enough for him to call out his ace monster" Crow grinned, admiring the sight of both Scrap Twin Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon sharing roars as if they were conversing with each other.

"Seems like your Odd-Eyes realizes that my dragon is quite a threat." Cody clicked his tongue in a mocking manner."It's time for the grand finale! With this, we'll decide who's worthy enough to be Yuz-"

"Stop right there, you scum!"

An officer suddenly yelled. He was in front of a whole squad of what the others assumed were security.

"It's the fuss! Time to go!" Cody made a move to start running but was caught by a Solid Vision nets. He didn't even have time to protest due to his friends being captured one by one.

"Let me go!" Serena tried to break free from one of the officer's restraint."I said let me go right now!"

Kyle removed his elbow from the back of an officer's neck, hearing Serena shouting. "Let her go, dammit!" He screamed in rage, trying to wrestle his way out of the hold that 3 officers had of him.

"He's a wild one alright!" The officer holding Kyle's legs struggled as he relentlessly tried to break free."We need some gas!"

Kyle was about to keep on screaming but was stopped by the sudden feeling of something being injected to him."H-huh...?"

Kyle's vision began to get fuzzy and the sounds around him started to slowly decrease in volume. He heard one of the officers holding him yell to another. Something about using something he wasn't supposed to. He thought this must be what was injected into him. Before he passed out, Kyle's glance was set on Reira, who disappeared out of thin air. His body fell completely numb. Even if he tried moving a finger, his body would not react. Without realizing it, Kyle passed out as he was being carried into a prisoner transport vehicle.

* * *

"Can you stop pushing me?!" Sawatari complained, shoving Cody off of his seat. Shinji looked at Cody with disgust before turning away.

"You bastard!" Cody threw himself against Sawatari, crashing against the metal wall of the vehicle they were all in.

"This is way too cramped, guys." Crow urged the two boys to stop fighting.

"This is not the time! We have to get out of here." Yuya raised his voice unexpectantly."Reira and the others could be in danger by themselves..."

"It'll be alright." Shinji nodded."Our friends on the outside will look after them."

"I hope you're right..." Yuya lowered his head.

Serena sat quietly with an unconscious Kyle. He slowly began to regain consciousness and came back to reality with a strong headache."Ugh..." He groaned in pain.

"You're awake."

"Yeah..." He opened his eyes with little to no care about where his head was resting. Thankfully, it was just Serena's shoulder."S-sorry about that..."

Serena showed no sign of wanting to move Kyle away. Instead, she closed her eyes in thought."Just be quiet and sleep a bit more."

"What happened to me...?" He grumbled, feeling extremely dizzy."Everything is going in circles and my head hurts like hell."

"They apparently injected you with some kind of drug." She whispered back."According to one of these idiots, the effects should wear off in a couple of hours."

"Oh...right...Yuya." Cody tilted his head a bit to the left."I saw Reira disappearing just as I was being affected by the drug."

"Disappearing?" Yuya echoed.

"Yeah...you should have seen it, man...it was like Reira turned into a ghost...or he vanished like a ninja..."

"Ninja?" Sawatari raised a brow."Could it be..."

"Tsukikage!" Yuya beamed."He must have taken Reira to safety."

"That's one thing less to worry about..." Kyle drawled."Hey...Serena...?"

"What is it?" She shifted her gaze to Kyle.

Kyle felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second."Is...everything alright...with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been looking at your face. You seem like you haven't been resting properly."

Serena opened her mouth but found no will to answer him. Instead, she decided to go with something else."I've...been having some weird dreams recently."

"Dreams? What do you mean by that?" He asked in concern.

"Well...I'm always in this blue space. It's almost as if it's the emptiness of the world." She took a moment before continuing."Then there's this distant voice calling for me. He's always thanking me and praising me but I don't understand why."

Kyle found himself lost for words. For the first time ever, he didn't know what to tell Serena.'Could it be that the voice she's hearing it's her own conscious? But why would it thank her? "Hey, list-"

"Are you serious?!" Cody screamed, grabbing a fistful of his hair."We're going to the Facility!"

"Facility? What's that?" Yuya asked.

"You'll see," Crow replied in a dry tone.

Cody shook his head several times."Whatever! Don't think our duel is over just like that, Yuya!"

"Is this really the time for that?" Shinji was flabbergasted at Cody's lack of common sense.

With a vein popping out from his forehead, Cody diverted his gaze onto Shinji, menacingly taking a step forward."Shut the hell up already!" He sneered."You complain way too much but don't even bother to solve the problem. You're no adult, Shinji. You're a leech!"

Shinji instantly got up from his seat and grabbed Cody by the collar of his jumpsuit."You damn brat, I'l-"

The vehicle came to a halt, stopping Shinji from connecting a fist to Cody's face. Soon enough, they were all ordered to step out of the vehicle, finding themselves in a courtyard of an imposing building.

"We've brought seven prison-" One of the officers began explaining but was cut off by Kyle punching him right in his jaw. Everyone stepped back due to the sudden action Kyle had done except for a few officers who apprehended him as much as they could.

"This kid is insane! He'll dislocate something if he doesn't stop moving so aggressively!" The officer holding one of Kyle's arms cried out.

"He's not insane, you idiots!" Cody protested."You people injected him with some weird stuff and now he's acting like this!"

"Take him to solitary confinement and make sure to put him in a straitjacket." A female officer ordered. The 5 officers restraining Kyle nodded and carried him away."Oh! Make sure to apply a dose of tranquilizer to settle him in."

"You can't do that!" Serena growled, taking a step ahead. "You did this to him!"

"That's right! You guys intoxicated him with some kind of drug and now you treat him like he's insane?!" Crow added furiously.

"You there." The female guard pointed at Serena, completely ignoring their complaints."You're being placed in different quarters than the rest. Come with me."

"It's okay. Don't make a scene here." Serena put her hand on Cody's shoulder after noticing he was about to protest.

"What about the rest of us?" Yuya asked.

"Keep your mouth shut and follow me." The officer spat, leading the rest to the Facility's entrance.

"We are confiscating your Duel Disks. Unauthorized Dueling isn't allowed here. But you may keep your decks with you." A blonde guard explained, handing the guys their decks.

"Huh? You're not confiscating our Decks?" Crow sounded confused.

"Here, your Deck is as valuable as your own life!" The guard replied with a smirk."You better make sure you treasure it while you can."

'Man! And I was looking forward to taking Yuzu on a date' Cody whined in his head, watching as the door in front of them opened.

* * *

"Get in. Make sure to keep your friend accompanied." Serena was pushed inside a medium size room with 2 beds. She noticed there was someone curling up inside of the bed-sheets and decided to take a peek.

"Wait! I don't want anymore more veggies!" A voice shrieked.

"That voice..." Serena murmured."Maria, is that you?"

"Serena?!" Maria removed her bed-sheets off, her mouth wide opened at the sight of the bluenette."It's really you!"

Maria practically threw herself at Serena and wrapped her in a tight hug."M-Maria...you're hugging me...too hard...!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She playfully hit her head with her hand, sticking her tongue out."But really, I am glad to see you're okay."

"What happened to you? We've been looking all over for you guys."

"Yes, well...the thing is..." She placed her hands behind her."I kinda...been participating in an illegal underground dueling arena."

"What?" Serena raised a brow."What are you talking about?"

"Yes, yes." She rubbed her temples in thought."After we arrived in this dimension, I realized that only me and Gongenzaka were around and then we found Dennis performing on the street. After that, some weirdo wanted us to be part of his underground dueling whatever the name is and that's where Kurosaki had been all the time. I was a bit bored so I decided to participate and I ended up in a duel with him. However, before we could finish the Duel, Security busted in and took us here. I haven't seen the others ever since."

"I see." Serena nodded."I was with Reira, Kyle, Yuya and Sawatari and we were ambushed by Security. I'm a bit worried..."

"What's in your mind? You can tell me if something's wrong."

"Kyle was injected with some kind of drug and was taken to solitary confinement. He's in no condition to be left unsupervised."

"Oh, dear...we can only hope he's okay. It's going to take more than that to bring him down. I'm sure of it!" She placed her hands on Serena's shoulders.

"I sure hope so." She smiled back."So, what have you been doing around here?"

"Not really. I've been checking my deck to think up of some new strategies. Say, I haven't seen your Deck. Wanna check our Decks with me?"

Serena tapped her chin."I suppose that's fine. Seeing as there's nothing else to do, for now, it's the best option."

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh-**_

Kurosaki was sitting down against a wall in solitary confinement thinking on a way to get out of his cell. A sudden scream of agony echoed through his ears, earning his immediate attention. With complete carefulness, Kurosaki made his way to the gap in his door and scouted for the source of the scream.

"And there you go. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" An officer taunted, examining the empty syringe he held in his hand."Hold him still, I'm injecting the good stuff now."

"Are you sure?" Another one asked."We've just applied a heavy dose of tranquilizer and there's still some of the drug in his system. This may kill him."

"Not at all." He replied nonchalantly, carefully placing the needle on Kyle's neck."If we apply the drug with the tranquilizer, it'd put him in a temporary coma but his body will still function properly. Besides, he can't really fight back with that straightjacket on and plus, he looks like he wants more.

Kyle was convulsing lightly, moving his eyes from side to side at a high speed.

"I guess you're right. Well then, just do it so we can leave and take our break already." With a shrugged, the officer injected a green liquid on Kyle's neck, causing him to start convulsing even more.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to him?!" Kurosaki yelled.

"None of your business, scum!" The officer threw Kyle in his cell, closing it behind him."Behave if you don't want to end up being the test subject like your friend here."

"You bastards! You'll pay for this!" Kurosaki banged on his door to no avail. The officers were gone."Kyle! Kyle! Are you okay?! Say something!"

However, Kurosaki's scream could not reach Kyle's conscious. He was foaming from his mouth and rolled on the floor without signs of stopping.

"Damn it! I swear! Kyle, I swear I'll get you out of there!" Kurosaki punched the door as hard as he could, lowering his head in shame of his own impotence.

* * *

"Man, your hair is really weird. Looks like spaghetti." Cody examined Dennis' hair.

"Oh, Co-chan! You're hurting my feelings!" Dennis exclaimed as he patted the boy on his back.

"...And that's it for our end." Gongenzaka finished awkwardly. He didn't get hot Cody and Dennis could get along so well.

"I see." Yuya smiled."That's a relief. At least we now know that Kurosaki is here as well."

"Oi! Can we go get some food already? I'm starving!" Sawatari complained.

"Oh yeah!" Cody agreed."I'm quite hungry myself!" With that, they departed to the cafeteria where they got in line to get their food.

"Eh?!" Cody cried in shock."Is this all there is?! You asshole, you did this on purpose!"

"Move it or lose it, kid." The man serving taunted."Move along with your friends. There's a line!"

Cody gritted his teeth in irritation."Whatever!" He turned away and walked up to the others.

"Looks like we're all being treated the same way." Shinji eyed Cody's tray who returned the favor by giving him a nasty look.

"Dammit! I wanted some scrambled eggs with some bacon!" Cody whined, much to Shinji's irritation.

"Stop complaining already. Let's get going" He walked on before Cody even let out a word of annoyance.

Sawatari looked over his shoulder and saw that Yuya wasn't coming along with them."What are you doing, Yuya? Get going!"

"Huh? Y-yeah" Yuya resumed walking.

Cody noticed that an inmate had his leg sticking out for Yuya to trip with, so he decided to do the best and most responsible choice he could come up with. He grabbed another inmate's plate full of food and quickly made his way to Yuya."FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, smashing the tray of food onto the inmate's face.

Yuya jumped back at the sudden event, finding himself dumbfounded. Cody had a satisfied grin on his face, waiting for hell to break lose. But it never happened. He eyed the room slowly, finding out that everyone was looking at him as if he was either stupid. Some of them even were staring at him as if they wanted to kill him."E-em...no food fight?" However, Cody's question was answered faster than what he thought. Two guards walked up to him, holding sponges and a bucket of water."Dammit..."

* * *

Seiko walked inside the Professor's room, hands on her hips."Did you call me here, Professor?"

The Professor, who was sitting on his throne, opened his eyes and looked down on Seiko, who was kneeling down before him. He groaned in pain, clenching his sides.

"Professor!" Seiko cried in concern."You look like you're in pain!" She exclaimed in a playful tone.

The Professor raised a hand in dismissal."I am fine. Do not worry about my well being." He took a moment to compose himself."However, that is not why I called you here today."

"Oh?" She tilted her head with curiosity."Do you need me for something else? Would you have me take care of someone else?"

"He's ready to meet you." He finally said. A pregnant silence filled the room after those words. Seiko was processing what the Professor just told her. Slowly, an excited smile appeared on her faces and hearts appeared in her eyes.

"He is?!" She practically squealed. 'Him' She thought.'So is he a boy? I wonder just how cute he is!' Without realizing, she began to rub her hands.

"Yes." He nodded, ignoring her goofy expression."He's in the lone room in the testing section. It should be the last door of the hallway."

"Yes!" She barged out of the room, leaving the Professor watching as she disappeared from his field of view.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Seiko." He frowned."He won't be like the others. That much I know." He took a deep breath before continuing talking to himself."I hope his powers are under control. From what I've witnessed first hand, his abilities are on a whole other level. However..." He closed his eyes."The Unifiers of Chaos are our strongest team to capture the remaining girls. And with this new asset for the team, our victory is already secured." Leo looked at his right palm, his eyes filled with hope."It's just a matter of time now...Ray."

 ** _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_**

Seiko ran and giggled through the hallways like a little girl who is about to open her Christmas presents. A girl with purple eyes was jogging behind her, calling out for her name. She had short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her attire consisted of an Obelisk Blue jacket zipped up, a brown skirt reaching to her thighs and brown military boots.

"Seiko-chan! It's dangerous if you run with high-heels!" She warned.

Seiko glared at her with disgust and flipped her off."Shut up, you ugly stick. Seriously! You are my sister and yet you aren't excited for this?!"

"Sheez..." A voice drawled in exasperation."You guys are way too loud."

The girls came to a halt, stopping in front of a tall young man who was accompanied by a smaller boy. The tall one had long-neck length messy black hair, black eyes, and a magazine in his hand. He was wearing an Obelisk Blue coat, black jeans, and gray boots with white laces. The shorter young man who was leaning against a wall had orange eyes, green hair in the style of a mohawk and a piercing in his nose. He was wearing a plain black shirt and had his Obelisk Blue jacket wrapped around his waist. He was also wearing khaki pants and sandals.

"Daisuke, darling! How are you doing?" Seiko approached for a hug but was met by a magazine to the face.

"Don't be annoying." He patted her head."Anyways, you guys just made it in time. Me and Lumi here have been here for approximately 2 minutes.

The now named Lumi turned to the girl behind Seiko and smirked."Heyo, Irina. Looking damn fine today."

"Enough of your nonsense, you midget." She snapped."We're here fo-"

"We are here to meet the guy who is going to join us in our journey to Chaos!" Seiko interjected with enthusiasm.

Daisuke sighed, rolling his eyes."The door is right there." He pointed at a door in front of them."So, do you want us to come with you?"

"Nope. I'll take my big sis with me. You guys can wait for us outside." She waved them away and walked straight into the room. Irina followed her younger sister, always staying behind her.

The door was as normal as it could get; made of titanium with a keypad next to it with the words 'accepted'. Seiki raised a brow and turned to the 2 boys chatting."Did you guys put the password already?"

"No?" Daisuke replied, turning to Lumi who just shrugged."I'm guessing the Professor did this before our arrival."

"Maybe." She tapped her chin, her expression softening."Anyways, let's open this baby up! See you boys in a few minutes!" She winked playfully and went through the door, her sister following.

The room was spacious but had little to no furniture. It was painted in white and had a bathroom door on the left side of it. The illumination was dim and it was hard to see what was up ahead. Seiko's smile widened and began making her way further into the room. Irina noticed a bed in the middle of the room neatly made. Out of the corner of her eye, Seiko noticed a white table close to the corner of the room with 2 chairs. What was more peculiar was that in the darkest side of the table were a pair of red eyes looking straight at the newcomers.

"What is that?" Irina murmured at the same time her sister rushed over to the table."Seiko-chan, wait up!"

Seiko halted her jogging and stopped in front of the table. A white mug was placed on it and it had what it seemed to be coffee. Now that she was closer than before, she could now see that the person sitting down had blazing crimson eyes and even seemed to be glowing in the dark.

"Oh..." She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see better. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Seiko realized that the person sitting in front of her was wearing a black suit and a black tie. Next to the mug was a Duel Disk which was similar to the ones the students in Academia had but it was completely black with the exception of a few red lines. He had long wavy black hair and a strand reaching down to his nose. However, his most bizarre feature was that...

"Seiko-chan...?" Irina interrupted her sister's thoughts."Doesn't he look kind of like that weird Yuri kid you're friends with?"

In effect. The young man sitting in front of them shared Yuri's face. Seiko clapped her hands in happiness and blushed hard."Oh my god! I am so overjoyed! I finally got the chance to meet you!"

Silence. The boy didn't bother to reply or even make attempts to greet her back. He just looked at them blankly with clear sights of boredom printed on his face.

"I am Seiko Akusa and this is my older sister, Irina. As you can already tell, she doesn't have great looks or assets as I do."

No response. Irina was beginning to feel nervous. It hadn't even been 5 minutes since they arrived into that room and she could already feel a great pressure. He just sat there and looked at them, as if he was looking directly into their souls, slowly taking them apart piece by piece until their very essence was revealed before him.

"S-Seiko-chan. I think he doesn't want to talk with us." She poked her sister timidly.

"Shut the hell up for a minute!" She snapped, pushing her sister aside."I'm working here if you didn't notice, bitch." Her expression went from a pissed off one to a blissful one."Pardon my sister's behavior. She was dropped as a baby multiple times, I'm sure. That aside..." She put her hands on her hips."What is your name?"

The boy took a sip from his cup of coffee. A long pause followed after all which even seemed to be minutes. A cold sweat ran on Irina's forehead. The air seemed to get heavier and it was getting difficult to breathe.

"My name..." A quiet but potent voice began to speak."My name...is Yuke."

"Yuke-kun, huh?" Seiko eyed him from top to bottom."That name suits you perfectly!" She made her way to his side and sat on the table next to his coffee."So like, why are you here?"

Yuke didn't bother to answer here and just stared silently."You know, if the Professor recommended you, you must be quite skilled, right?" She beckoned her sister to get closer to where she was."What if I were to challenge you to a duel and beat you? Can I card you if that happens?" Her cute smile turned into a sadistic grin and activated her Duel Disk, sticking her tongue out savagely.

"How dull." He stated with a monotone tone."Do you not realize that anything you attempt is completely meaningless? You will lose."

"Someone's getting cocky," Irina said sarcastically, activating her Duel Disk as well."Do you honestly think someone from the Secondary Union can even compete with us?"

Seiko took a few steps back to be on even space with her sister."I hope you don't mind, but if you're not going to pay attention to us normally, then we'll have no choice but to duel you and force you to listen to us."

Yuke grabbed his Duel Disk without taking his sight off of the girls and placed it on his hand. Following this, he took a sip of his coffee and activates his Duel Disk, revealing a crimson energy blade."Try not to bore me."

* * *

 _New Cards:_

 _ **Dance of the Screws**_

Spell Card

Special Summon 3 "Screw Tokens" ( _ **Screw Token (x3) Level 4, Earth, Machine, Token, ATK: 700, DEF: 300)**_ in ATK position. These tokens cannot be used for a Synchro Summon until your next turn.

 _ **Shiny Scraps**_

Continuous Spell

Increase the ATK of Machine-Type monsters by 600

 _ **Action Reverse**_

Action Card

Switch an Action Spell Card your opponent controls by an Action Trap Card

 _ **Battle Splitter**_

Action Card

If your opponent declares an attack to a monster you control, halve the damage.

 ** _Battledome of Scrap_**

Trap Card

For the rest of the turn, neither player can Activate more than 1 Spell Card.

 _ **Scrap Cycle**_

Trap Card

When a "Scrap" monster you control is destroyed by battle, Special Summon a Level 5 or Lower "Scrap" Tuner monster from your Deck.

 _ **Performapal** **Tommy the Juggler**_

Earth/Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect

ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200, Rank: 3

2 or more Level 3 "Performapal" monsters

Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can detach all Overlay Units from this Card; destroy cards on your opponent's field up to the number of Overlay Units used. This card cannot declare an attack in the turn this ability is activated.

 ** _Finally, the new "potential" member of the_** Unifers ** _of Chaos reveals himself and has already made his presence known by the 2 sisters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you follow and leave a review if you'd like. Take_** care ; ** _p._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**  
 ** _Prison Break_**

Cody hobbled on his way to his cell, feeling extremely tired of all the work he had to do overnight. Before he even had the chance to get in, he was spotted by none than Sawatari.

"Oi, Cody! There you are!" Sawatari exclaimed cheerfully."Where have you been?"

Cody waved his arm and collapsed on the floor."I've been cleaning every single damn bathroom in this place..." He grumbled, raising a thumb up weakly.

Sawatari folded his arms and tapped his foot on the floor."That explains the smell. Whatever! Just hurry up and follow me to the cafeteria." He demanded, finally marching on to the cafeteria leaving Cody crawling after him.

Following Sawatari and a few inmates who offered some help, Cody managed to get to the table where the others were having breakfast in. Yuya and the others were having a feast with Tokumatsu, who had recently lost to Yuya in a duel and regained his desire to entertain the audience through his duels. The older man noticed that Cody was struggling to get on a chair and offered him a hand.

Cody reluctantly took his hand to support himself."Thank you..." He scanned the table to located his friends."Hey, guys...glad you're still alive and kicking..."

"My, Co-chan, you don't like so good," Dennis stated the obvious.

Gogenzaka shot an annoyed look at Dennis who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really...just a few naps here and then but the stench woke me up almost instantly." He explained.

Tokumatsu reached for something in his pocket and tossed it over to Cody."Take that pill. It will temporarily boost up your strength back up." He passed a play of food over to him along with a cup of orange juice."I'd recommend that you eat more than you usually do today.

Cody grabbed the pill and stared at it for a while, confused about how it could possibly relieve him of his fatigue."What is this exactly?"

"Those are XV Pills. They are usually used on duelists that go through a numerous amount of duels a day or on athletes. It restores your stamina and boosts up your physical abilities to a certain extent."

"Is that so?" Crow asked, astonished.

"I've never even heard of that before." Shinji put a thumb under his chin."But how exactly does it improve your physical abilities?"

"Now even I know that much." Tokumatsu admitted, his expression hardening."However, what I do know is that the only side effect is extreme hunger. This, of course, can be avoided by eating more than you regularly eat."

"Seems a bit dangerous if you ask me," Crow stated, grabbing a fork full of meat.

"No to worry." Tokumatsu raised a hand."People here have tried it, including me. It's perfectly safe as long as you don't take more than the recommended dose."

"Listen, Cody. I know you hate me but listen to me when I say that yo-" Shinji's eyes widened in shock as he realized that Cody had already taken the pill."You idiot!" He cried out."What have you done?!"

"Shut up, stupid face. Don't you see I'm eating." He scowled.

Yuya moved closer to Cody, interested in knowing how he was feeling."So? Did it work?"

"Yup! I feel better already!" He stated cheerfully."Thank you, eto..."

"Tokumatsu. That is my name. And you're welcome."

"Well, thank you! Tokumatsu-san!" His expression went to a serious one."So, what's the game plan?"

"We're still figuring that out for the time being." Gongenzaka said."We still have to think about Kurosaki and the others who were taken away."

"You know, Shinji, Crow, I thought you guys would have told them the plan already." Cody deadpanned.

"P-plan?!" Yuya stuttered after being caught off guard by Cody's sudden statement."You guys have an escape plan?"

"Yeah." Shinji replied nonchalantly."We weren't planning to stay here for the rest of our lives, you know. What I am concerned about is how you knew that we had a plan?"

Cody shrugged."Dunno."

"But yeah, we have a good plan." Crow interjected before they could start a fight."Thanks to one of our friends, Damon, we know that if we enter the ventilation system through the kitchens, we should be able to make it to the sewers easily. Once we're out of the facility, members of our crew will be waiting for us with D-Wheels so we can get the hell out of here as fast as we can."

"So, if you guys decide to escape, feel free to join us." Shinji offered them with a grin.

"Hang out a second." Gongenzaka placed both of his arms on the table."What about the others? Kurosaki, Serena, Maria, and Kyle."

"That's right." Dennis agreed."We'll have to think of an idea that may help us get to them before we initiate the plan."

"As far as we're aware, both Kurosaki and Kyle are in solitary confinement. Now, where could the girls possibly be held at?" Cody crossed his legs.

"Most likely they're being held in special detainment." Tokumatsu pointed out."Female prisoners are usually held in a separate wing, so no doubt that's where they put them."

"Wait for just a second!" Sawatari interjected."How are we even going to get past the guards to even do all of that?"

"We'll need some sort of distraction." Shinji folded his arms."I was thinking about causing a riot. That way, the guards will all be busy containing the other inmates while we make our way out of here."

"Isn't that a bit rash?' Yuya asked."Besides, will a riot give us enough to look for the others?"

"He has a point. Your comrades are spread throughout the facility. A simple riot might not give you enough time to find them and escape safely." Tokumatsu explained.

Sawatari grunted in annoyance."What are we supposed to do then? Keep everyone entertained with a duel or something?" Sawatari looked around the table, thunderstruck at everyone's look on their faces."What?"

"That's...actually a good idea." Tokumatsu admitted with a smile."Good thinking!"

"I-it was?" Sawatari stuttered upon Tokumatsu's words but quickly recomposed himself."I mean, indeed. It's only to be expected of me after all."

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing." Gongenzaka wiped the sweat off of his forehead."He actually came up with something good for a change."

"I heard that!" Sawatari snapped.

Shinji coughed in an attempt to get everyone back on topic."So, an entertainment duel. It may just give us enough time to prepare for our escape."

"We need to decide on who should participate in said duel." Cody said." And also who should be the ones to look for the others."

"It's obvious that I, Super Neo Sawatari Shingo, will participate in the duel." Sawatari proclaimed with pride, unknownst to him that everyone was ignoring him, though this didn't seem to bother him.

"I will also participate." Tokumatsu decided."Since I will be in it, I guarantee they won't be able to turn their eyes away from the ensuing spectacle."

"You will be participating, Tokumatsu-san?" Yuya asked in shock."But if they catch you helping us escape you will be punished! You don't have to throw away your life by helping us escape!"

Tokumatsu slapped Yuya's back playfully, a smile forming on his face."Are you kidding me? If it was not for you, I would not have regained my wishes to entertain. You made me remember who I am. As such, I will give it my all to assist you."

"You heard the man. All we gotta do now is get ready." Cody said. "So, to summarize things, the guys who will be in the duel will distract the guards long enough for me and Dennis to go look for Kyle and the others. Crow and Shinji you go do your thing and wait for us, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." Shinji agreed, ignoring his last comment.

"At any rate, how about we finish up eating? No point in working on an empty stomach, after all." Tokumatsu grabbed a bottle and raised it in the air."Let's make a toast, shall we?" Following Tokumatsu's example, everyone grabbed whatever drink they had and raised them high in the air, laughing and cheering.

* * *

Serena walked endlessly in a void of white, which seemed to have no end whatsoever. Mysteriously enough, she had retained her Duel Disk but could not seem to activate it.

"Thank you, Serena." A ghostly voice spoke."I am grateful for what you have done."

Serena gritted her teeth, clearly losing her patience."I am tired of this! What are you thanking me for?! Who even are you?!"

The voice seized for a few seconds. Serena thought it would just say the same thing over again but this time it didn't."You're rather aggressive, aren't you? Just the way I like them. I am pissed because I'm not able to enjoy the beauty of you girls for the moment, but that will change."

Serena frowned at the Voice's sudden statement. "How disgusting. You still haven't said who you are."

"You're taking this rather lightly. But if you must know, I'm just someone who will change the world entirely. I shall create a world free of sorrow and hatred. Is that enough for now?"

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Serena growled.

"A bit early for you to know anything. After all, you're still stuck in this dumb prison. Don't you have other matters to attend to? Like saving your little boyfriend?" The voice cackled at the end of its sentence.

"You're full of shit!" Serena yelled in frustration. The voice mentioning Hiraki had clearly struck a nerve."Just leave me alone already! I don't want to keep hearing you!"

The voice went quiet yet again before continuing, this time speaking in a softer tone."What if I were to tell you that in my world, you would be able to be with Hiraki freely."

"Huh?"

"You are being hunted down by Academia so you have to be on the move constantly. Not only that, your friend was presumably taken away if not dead. However, in my world, you won't have to suffer like this. You can be with Hiraki forever and be happy with him. You know, settle down, fuck like bunnies, have some kids, die together, all that good stuff. Then again, you may think this sounds too good to be a dream."

"Don't listen to him!" A feminine voice warned."He's trying to trick you! Don't listen to what he says!"

"Another voice?"

The male voice growled in clear anger."Dammit, you again?! You damn bitch!"

"Just wake up, Serena! Wake up!"

Wake up...wa...p...wa...

Serena snapped her eyes open, feeling someone shaking her in her sleep, but there was no one around to be seen except for Maria, who was still sleeping. After scanning the room for any possible intruders, she came to the realization that it was just part of her dream.

'What was that?' She wondered, laying back down on the comfort of her bed.'Must be my imagination. But even so, why do I keep having the same dreams? And what was that about a new world and that other voice telling me to not listen?' She closed her eyes to go back to sleep but couldn't shake off the words that the voice had told her.'Hiraki...I hope you're okay...'

* * *

After spending a whole day preparing for the big day, Yuya and Cody were sitting next to each other, enjoying some juice after they just finished their part.

"Man, who would have thought this shit hole of a place can look decent with a few decorations," Cody exclaimed, admiring how even jail can let out a festive atmosphere.

"I know how you feel." Yuya smiled."Tokumatsu managed to convince the head to let us hold a tournament. Though he did use some cards to bargain with him."

"So I've heard." Cody rolled his eyes."Either way, we're just about ready to get things started. I just hope it all goes well." He clenched his fists."I can't spend any more time here! I have to save Y- I mean Rin!"

Yuya chuckled."Rin, huh? She's the girl that looks like Yuzu, right? Are you close to her or something?"

"If you're gonna ask if I like her, no. She's more of a big sister in a way or maybe a mother. But hell, if you must know, Yugo is the one who is all over heels for her."

"Yugo?" Yuya rested his face on his palm."Another guy who looks just like me. I wonder if he's treating Yuzu okay."

"He better." Cody grumbled."Anyways, I just hope Yugo didn't forget to sign me up for the Friendship Cup."

"Friendship Cup?"

"It's pretty much a tournament me, Yugo, and Rin wanted to enter ever since we were kids in order to challenge the Duel King, Jack Atlas. But then, the whole thing happened and now Rin has been kidnapped."

Yuya placed a hand on Cody's shoulder."Don't worry. We'll get them back. I know how you must feel right now because one of my friends was captured by Academia."

Cody nodded."You mentioned something about it before. Hiraki, was it? Guess we all have something to fight for." Cody's expression hardened, unsure of how he should phrase what he wanted to say.'I love Yuzu but so does he.' He sighed."Listen, Yuya...about Yu-"

"There you guys are!" Dennis barged into their conversation."What are you guys doing here? The show is about to start!"

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you." Cody sighed."Let's go Yuya."

"Right." Yuya stared at Cody for a moment."Maybe you aren't as bad as you make us think you are."

 ** _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_**

"Director Roget, we have received a message from the XV Team." A woman dressed in an officer's suit reported, typing a few things on her keyboard.

"Excellent." The man named Roget said."What is the current status?"

The woman pressed a few buttons."You should be getting the current report shortly." In effect, Roget's screen showed a picture of Kyle while being under the influence of the drug."As you can see, the drug has proved to be a success. However..." The next pictures showed an incredibly tired Kyle, covered in sweat and a bit of blood."While the drug heightens's one's body, the side effects can be lethal."

"That is a problem, indeed. At any rate, he's the only subject that's suitable for the drug. Ke-" Static appeared on Roget's screen."What is this?"

"Director! It seems that we lost connection to the cameras!" Another technician said."I believe someone is messing with our system!"

"What? But that can't be!" Roget got up from his seat."How could someone be hacking us? It's just outrageous!"

* * *

"How could someone be hacking us? It's just outrageous!" The voice of Roget echoed through the screen of a laptop. A girl wearing a black cloak and a skull mask typed furiously on a laptop, changing the different cameras inside of the facility. Eventually, she came to one where Serena and Maria were talking to each other in their cell.

"My, it seems we were right on this one. Serena is inside of the facility." She clapped her hands."I believe you heard me, Red. There is no further obligation for you to stay undercover anymore. You may leave if you so desire but do remember, Seiko-sama said she needed us to be together for tonight."

"Roger that, madam." A boy with a similar cloak and a bull mask replied. He observed from the corner as Cody, Yuya and Dennis made their way to the main area for the event."I should probably say my goodbyes to the others. I heard there's an event happening today."

"I see. Well, have fun. Just remember not to take too long." She reminded him.

"Anyways, why do you think Seiko-sama needs all of us together?"

She hummed for a moment."Maybe it's because of that new member we're be getting today. It's kind of late but you know how she likes to surprise us."

"Greaaat." He cheered sarcastically."I just hope the new guy isn't a weirdo like Evan or a grumpy idiot like Ace."

"You shouldn't talk like that about our own comrades like that. After all, we all have the same goal."

"Y-you're right. Oh! How long will the cameras be off for?" He asked.

"For about 15 minutes. So if you're going to do anything, make haste." With that, she cut off her connection to the call.

"Well, I better listen to her and have my fun." He began walking down the hallway, observing the lack of security guards there were around."Seems like whatever they're doing is causing a scene." Said the teen, creeping in the shadows and avoiding any unnecessary conflict with the inmates.

* * *

Two guards were looking at each other with malicious grins."Looks like the kid fell asleep again. I guess the drug is too much for a human."

"Formula XV. Maybe we should have some of that." The second guard said, grabbing a syringe with blue liquid. His partner quickly slapped it away from his hands.

"You idiot! That will mess you up for good! Look at the kid, he's a complete mess and you still want to try that out?" Said the other guard with an incredulous tone.

"Right..." He apologized."Let's just get out of here." Both of the guards nodded to each other and stepped outside of the cell until one of them was caught by their feet and pulled back into the cell. The guard was startled to see Kyle on top of him, sending his knuckles hard against his forehead, smashing him against the floor. His partner tried to reach for his radio, but Kyle jumped against up, pressing his knee into his left shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. To finish things up, he punched both sides of his face with his fists, breaking his jaw in the process and knocking him out cold.

"No...no more entertaining for you..." He reached into his pocket, finding a pair of keys inside."One of them is my cell's...and the other should be the one Kurosaki is in." Wasting no time, Kyle walked up to the cell in front of him and inserted the key, unlocking the door. Pushing the door aside, he saw no one."I'm pretty sure this is where Kurosaki was." He scratched his head, looking up at the ceiling. He stared at it for a few seconds before realizing the ceiling had eyes."What the..."

"Kyle!" Kurosaki's voice spoke from the ceiling. Kurosaki landed in front of Kyle, pure concern in his eyes."Kyle, you're okay!" He exclaimed. His eyes caught the glimpse of a puddle of water under Kyle which he deduced must have been sweat due to the lack of water there was in that part of the facility."Kyle...you're sweating. You're sweating too much in fact. And your body is reddish...not only that but you seem to have increased your muscular mass somehow. And worse of all, part of your hair has turned white."

Kyle reached for his hair and observed that it was indeed white."This...must be the side effects of that drug they've been given me."

"Those bastards..." Kurosaki clenched his fists in anger."You should get some rest. Who knows how bad your body will be affected."

"I can't! I have to go and look for Serena. There's no time to explain everything so just go and help the others out! I'll explain later!" He yelled, running slightly faster than usual and leaving a trail of sweat behind him.

"Wait up, Kyle!" Kurosaki called out after him but to no avail."Damn. I guess I better look for the others then." Kurosaki rushed over to the opposite direction, fearing for the potentially treats the drug must have.

* * *

"Dueling is life!" Tokumatsu declared, raising his hand high in the air, standing at the top. Sawatari and Cody were both standing in a corner with their Duel Disks ready, exchanging a few words which were mainly insults to each other. "You only live once! If there are days you win, there also days will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!" The crowd cheered with emotion, many praising his return.

He jumped down from the tower."A certain youngster has lit a fire in me. Am I right, Sakaki Yuya? Come up here!"

Cody observed as Yuya nervously made his way to the stage and turned to Sawatari."Seems like Yuya isn't feeling very brave right now."

"That's to be expected." Sawatari agreed."How are you feeling?"

"I'm managing. It's not like we're losing anything in this, right?" He noticed that Tokumatsu beckoned them to come up."Looks like that's our cue."

"I beg your pardon!" A voice echoed through the stage. The lights landed on a certain cloaked boy with a bull mask, standing right in front of Tokumatsu.

"Who the hell is that?" Cody stopped Sawatari."I thought we all had agreed on our jobs."

Tokumatsu and Yuya looked at the person, clear confusion on their faces."Who might you be?"

"You can just calll me Red for the time being. I've been imprisoned for a couple of days, in fact." He stated, taking off his cloak to reveal an inmate's uniform."I want to duel you, Tokumatsu. I want to see for my self how skilled and graceful you are."

Tokumatsu shifted his gaze to Yuya and let out a smile."Sure. I wouldn't want to keep the audience waiting any longer."

"Are you sure?" Yuya asked.

"I am. Besides, you youngsters have a plan to follow, don't you?"

"Can you guys stop wasting time? I'm also on a schedule here." Said Red, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor."Then again, I could take on all of you at the same time."

"Why, you cocky little...!" Sawatari sneered as he was being held back by Cody.

"No. I'll take you on by myself. Is that acceptable for you?" Tokumatsu asked, earning a nod from Red."Very well. Let's begin!"

"Have you ever seen that guy with the mask before?" One inmate asked to another.

"This is all news to me as well."

"Shut up!" They're starting already!" A guard said.

Yuya stood next to Cody and an annoyed Sawatari."Do you guys know what's going on?"

"Not really. I thought the three of us were going to have a duel with Tokumatsu." Cody shrugged."Anyways, let's just see what this guy is capable of. We are stalling for time, after all."

"Duel!" Both duelists yelled.

 _ **Tokumatsu vs. Red LP: 4000 each**_

"I'll go first! Enjoy!" Tokumatsu exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"We've been waiting for this"

"Enjoy Chojiro truly is back!"

"The importance of entertainment is lividness! I activate the Spell Card Choukoikoi! Now I can draw three cards and Special Summon any and all "Cardians" I draw! However, non-"Cardian" cards are sent to the graveyard and I take 1000 points of damage for each discarded card." He explained, earning a snort from Red.

"That's a huge risk you're taking, old man."

"That it is. But if I didn't enjoy this, my name would be obsolete!" Tokumatsu declared in reply to Red's words as he drew his first card."Come on! Come on! The first card is Cardian - Hagi ni Inoshishi! Now, for the second card! Come on, come on! The second card is Cardian - Momiji ni Shika!"

"His draws are amazing as always...amazing..." An inmate remarked.

Another nodded."That is true but look at his opponent. He's not even fazed at all."

"How can you tell if he's wearing that mask, you idiot!"

"The final one!" Tokumatsu declared."Come on, come on, come on! The third card is Cardian - Botan ni Chou!" A total of monsters which looked like giant hanafuda cards appeared on Tokumatsu's field.

Cardian _ **\- Hagi ni**_ Inoshishi _ **Level 7, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

Cardian _ **\- Momiji ni Shika Level 10, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

Cardian _ **\- Botan ni Chou Level 6, Dark, Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"Due to the effect of Choukoikoi, the ATK and DEF of all Monsters Special Summoned via its effect are reduced to 0." Tokumatsu explained."Furthermore, their levels become 2! I tune my level 2 Hagi ni Inoshishi and Momiji ni Shika with the Level 2 Botan ni Chou!"

As his 2 Monsters turned into 4 stars while the third one turned into 2 rings surrounding them, Tokumatsu chanted. "The ferocity of a boar! The gallantry of a deer! The beauty of a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Cardian - Inoshikachou!"

Cardian _ **\- Inoshikachou Level 6, Dark, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"I now end my turn. Now, young lad, let's see what you've got." Tokumatsu grinned.

Red scoffed and placed his hands on his hips."Really? You still think this is just a play? I'll slash your little game with my sword! My turn! I draw!" He chuckled, looking through his hand."I guess I'll go with this new strategy I've learned in this dump. From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Pay for Gain! I draw 2 cards and discard 1! Next, I summon Lady of the Lake in ATK mode!" A woman with white and blue clothing appeared on the field, wielding a sword in her hands.

 _ **Lady Lake Level 1, Light, Aqua, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 1800**_

"I activate Lady Lake's effect! When she's successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Noble Knight" from my Graveyard. I'll summon the one I discarded with the effect of Pay for Gain! Come here, Noble Knight Peredur!" Besides Lady Lake, a knight with bronze armor raised his sword in the air.

 _ **Noble Knight Peredur Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 300**_

Yuya felt Yuto's essence standing beside him."No...i-it can't be...!"

"Yuto? I'm glad you're okay!" Yuya whispered, making sure his tone wouldn't alert Cody and Sawatari."What's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you that the Unifiers of Chaos taking my friends away? Well one of them used to play with a Noble Knights Deck. His name was Tariko."

"So what are you trying to say? You think this guy is part of Academia and took your friend's Deck? But that can't be. Academia doesn't even know we're here and besides, the Duel Disk Red has is similar to the one everyone here has so there's no way."

"The possibility is still within the realm of logic. There's no doubt about it; that guy must be with Academia." Yuto deduced."It's just too suspicious."

"Even so, we can't act irrationally like last time. Maybe we should watch and see what happens before we draw any conclusions." Yuya suggested.

Yuto opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. Images of his defeat against Ace popped in his mind and realized that it was clouding his judgment."Alright. But if something shady happens, we will have to intervene." Yuya nodded, turning his attention back to the duel.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Noble Knight Peredur with the Level 1 Lady Lake!" Red began chanting as his Noble Knight turned into 4 stars and Lady Lake turned into 1 ring surrounding them."Knight of the blackest heart and corrupted creed! Betrayer of virtue, breaker of vows! Rise from the depths you were cast into, and take to the field! Let all who see you Tremble at your Might! Synchro Summon! Take your blade, Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!"

A crimson mist surfaced from the ground and grew in size. A knight wielding 2 blades and black armor walked out of it and his body was letting out some kind of red steam.

 _ **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn Level 5, Dark, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 2100, DEF: 900**_

"Say, Yuto?" Yuya asked in his mind.

"Now I can confirm it. That's a different Deck than the one Tariko uses. He would never use a Synchro monster, much less a Dark-Type." He lowered his head slightly."Still...to think there was another Noble Knight user..."

"T-that monster...! I sense a great deal of malice coming out of it..." Tokumatsu said."Just who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I activate Laundsallyn's special ability! When he's Synchro Summoned onto the field, I can equip him with 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell from my Deck!" Red pulled out a card from his Deck and immediately set it."I choose the Equip Spell, Noble Arms - Caliburn!" Both of the Knight's blades were replaced by a bigger one with green stripes."Thanks to its effect, it increases the ATK of Laundsallyn by 500!"

 _ **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn ATK: 2600**_

"Battle! I attack Inoshikachou with Laundsallyn! Noble Slice!" Obeying his command, Laundsallyng launched himself towards Inochikachou and sliced it in half with his sword. Tokumatsu jumped out of the stage and was caught by inmates and guards while the slice went straight ahead for the kitchen.

 _ **Tokumatsu LP: 3400**_

"Look out!" Cody warned Crow and the others, who barely managed to get down and avoid being sliced with the air blade. Red watched as a guard noticed that the others were making their way out through the ventilation system, which triggered a riot in the facility. Inmates and guards began fighting each other fiercely.

"Looks like my job here is done." Red said, a smile forming underneath his disguise."Did you get the information?"

"Yes." The same female voice replied from the radio."Let us go back to Academia."

Red took advantage of the commotion and left while no one was looking at him in search for a safe place to leave."We'll settle this another day." He murmured to himself."And that involves you too, Sakaki Yuya..."

* * *

Kyle was astonished to notice that his fighting skills had improved considerably. It took him no more than a punch to knock a guard out of his way on his mission to save Serena and Maria. He took for granted that this must have been the side effects of the drugs they've been given to him, as Shun stated, but decided to his use this to his advantage instead.

"According to that the guard who was guarding this wing, Serena must be being held captive in that room!" Kyle stopped in front of a metallic door. Reaching for his pocket, Kyle pulled out a master key card he had stolen. Upon swiping it, the door opened and he found himself in a spacious room with a considerable amount of bars in front of him.

"Kyle?" Maria's voice came out as a whisper. She was sitting down on the ground while Serena was on her bed, puffing her cheeks out and an annoyed expression on her face.

"You...look..." He panted heavily."...pretty cute..."

Serena looked over her shoulder annoyed."If you're going to make tasteless jokes, then do-"

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!" Maria suddenly yelled. She walked up to Kyle and touched his forehead ignoring the amount of sweat."You're hot! Extremely hot! It's like you have a major fever!"

Serena got out of bed and made her way to the former Ritual citizens."Kyle...you're okay..." She eyed him from top to bottom."Or somewhat okay. What happened?"

"No time to explain...! We have to get out of here while we still can."

"Nonsense!" Serena raised her voice, grabbing Kyle's arm and dragging him back."Look at yourself! You're not okay at all."

"Serena, you mentioned that they injected some kind of drug into him, right? Do you think that's why his hair is white and his body is all funny looking?"

"It has to be it. Please, Kyle, listen to me! You have to rest! Who knows what that drug is doing to your body right now. Just look at yourself!"

"She's right." Maria insisted."Maybe if you just sit down for a bit the-"

"There's no time for that!" Kyle snapped, taking the 2 girls by surprise."There's no time for this. We have to get out of here before they get us!"

"He's not wrong." Dennis, who suddenly appeared, said."We must not waste any more time, you guys."

"Dennis-kun!" Maria exclaimed."I'm glad you're okay!"

Dennis chuckled and stood next to Kyle, wrapping an arm around his shoulder."I'm glad you're okay too, Maria-chan."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Both Serena and Kyle asked with a deadpanned expression.

"C-come on guys! Kyle is right, you know. Right now, we're in the middle of a prison break!"

"Prison break? What do you mean by that" Serena inquired, shifting her gaze to Kyle."Is that why you're here?"

"Not really...?" Kyle sounded unsure."I suddenly regained consciousness and beat the crap out of many guards. One of them told me where you were being held so I came here. I didn't know Maria was here as well."

"You came here just to save Serena? Even though you didn't have a plan to get out of here?" Maria exclaimed, hearts over her eyes."That's so romantic!"

"I agree." Dennis winked."That's quite a story to tell later on"

"No." Serena and Kyle replied in unison, provoking both duelists to shake in nervousness.

"Anyways, we should probably hurry and catch up with Kurosaki. If there is a prison break going on as you say, then we have no time to waste."

Followed by Maria, Serena and Dennis, Kyle sprinted outside in hopes of finding Kurosaki anytime soon. However, they soon encountered 3 guards rushing towards them.

"There! The escaped prisoners! Capture them!" One of them cried out.

"We don't have time for this! Get out of our way!" In reaction, Kyle moved past the guards with ease, backhanding them on the neck and knocking them unconscious before they could even react. Feeling someone approaching from behind them, Kyle sharply delivered a spiral kick but was barely dodged by none other than Kurosaki.

"Kyle, it's me!" Kurosaki tried to calm the boy down."It's me, don't worry."

"I barely saw any of what happened." Maria murmured.

"I-I..." Kyle stammered, looking at the steam coming off from his body."What's happening to me?"

Gongenzaka came in rushing, handing over the respective Duel Disks to everyone."I, the man Gongenzaka, am glad to see you guys escaped safely."

"Gongenzaka-san! Could you please carry Kyle?" Maria asked timidly to the bigger boy.

Gongenzaka nodded and crouched down for Kyle to get on his back."I heard what they did to you when you were arrested."

"Yeah...I can barely remember it..." Kyle chuckled as he got on Gongenzaka's back."Sorry for the sweat."

"Don't mention it." Gongenzaka assured him."At any rate, do you guys know what may have triggered the alarm?"

"Probably something happened at the cafeteria." Dennis speculated."Should we head back and try to find them?"

"It's too risky." Kurosaki said after a few seconds."What was this plan you were talking about earlier?"

"Simple." Dennis raised a finger."We were going to have a tournament in order to distract everyone while Crow and his friends made their way out. However, a sketchy looking guy appeared out of nowhere and started dueling Tokumatsu-san. After that, a riot began and now we're in the middle of it."

"At any rate. We have company." Serena pointed at a group of guards coming their way.

"Put me down, Gongenzaka..." Kyle requested. Gongenzaka nodded and helped him down on his feet."I don't know how long my body can keep this up, but better make the most of it. You guys better go and help Yuya and the others out. If they are indeed in the cafeteria, then they will need as much help as they can get."

"Are you sure?" Gongenzaka asked incredulously, earning a firm nod from Kyle."Very well. I shall assist Yuya as you wish!" Gongenzaka quickly turned back and ran in the opposite direction.

"I'll be going with him as well." Kurosaki stated."You guys better do your part. I won't be coming back for you."

"Fine." Kyle rolled his eyes.'I know you wouldn't do something like leaving us, Kurosaki.'

"I'll be going as well. I want to help the others as much as I can!" Maria said, determination set in her eyes. Kyle nodded, seeing her run after Kurosaki and Gongenzaka.

"Looks like we've got ourselves busy." Dennis stood next to Serena and Kyle."It's a shame we don't have time to enjoy ourselves."

"Don't be a fool." Serena grimaced, activating her Duel Disk."There's 3 of them, but if you don't feel like dueling at all, leave them all to me."

"Not a chance." Both boys activated their Duel Disks as well."Besides, I wanted to try something first."

"If you want to resist that badly, then we will be forced to take you down!"

 _ **Field-Spell: Cross-Over**_

"Duel!" Everyone yelled.

 _ **Security vs. Kyle LP: 4000**_

"I shall go first!" The officer suddenly said."I summon Jutter Fighter in ATK mode!"

 _ **Jutter Knight Level 2, Earth, Warrior/Tuner, ATK: 700, DEF: 900**_

"Since I control there is a Warrior-Type monster on my field, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady!"

Kiribi _ **Lady Level 1, Fire, Warrior, ATK: 100, DEF: 100**_

"I tune my Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutter Knight!" Kiribi Lady turned into a star and Jutter Knight into 2 rings surrounding it."Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 3! Goyo Defender!"

 _ **Goyo Defender Level 3, Earth, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"When there is a Goyo Defender on my field, I can Special Summon as many copies as possible from my Extra Deck!"

 _ **Goyo Defender (x3) Level 3, Earth, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"I end my turn with that. Now surrender to the hands of law!"

"Hell no! We don't have time for this bullshit! I draw!" Kyle drew his card and recognized a familiar card in his hand."Johan...I will be using your Deck! I activate the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Cycle!"

"Ne..." Serena started.

"...kroz?" Dennis ended.

"Thanks to the effect of Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz, I can use him as an entire requirement for a Ritual Monster!" As he discarded his monster and Spell Card from his hand, Kyle began chanting."With the Armor of the Ancient Dragon, Send my opponent back to where he belongs! Ritual Summon! Descend from the sky, almighty warrior! Level 6! Nekroz Brionac!"

A knight with shiny draconic armored appeared on the field, wielding a blue sword.

 _ **Nekroz Brionac Level 6, Water, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1400**_

"What is that? He never used such thing in our duel!" Serena said with her eyes widened.

"I activate Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz's second ability! I can add 1 Warrior-Type "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand! Next, Brionac's ability allows me to target 2 monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and shuffle them back! I target 2 of your Goyo Defenders!"

"I-it can't be!" The officer said in disbelief.

I'm far from over! I activate another copy of Nekroz Cycle and offer Manju of the Ten thousand Hands in order to Ritual Summon! Armed with the Armor of an Ancient beast, control my enemy's whim as you roar forth! Ritual Summon! Nekroz of Unicore!"

 _ **Nekroz of Unicore Level 4, Water, Spellcaster, Ritual, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**_

"Thanks to Unicore's effect, I can negate the effect of monsters that were Special Summoned from your Extra Deck!" Unicore raised its wand to the sky, absorbing the energy from Goyo Defender." Kyle reached for Serena and Dennis's hands and dragged them along.

"What the heck are you doing?! I wasn't done!" Serena protested.

"If you guys haven't noticed, there's more of them coming over here and I don't think we'll be able to fight them all off in our current condition! Battle! I attack Goyo Defender with Unicore and Brionac will attack the player directly!"

Dennis looked behind them and saw how Kyle's monsters not only left his opponent against the wall but how it also served as a distraction.

"Our destination: wherever everyone is!"

* * *

After finding Yuya, Sawatari and the others, Kyle and the team finally managed to regroup with Crow. Damon explained how they needed to swim to the other side if they wanted to escape.

"Hey, Kyle?" Serena called him over which he immediately did."Are you okay? You don't look so good."

By now, Kyle's body had shrunk back to normal and he wasn't letting off any steam anymore. However, what he felt was fatigue and extreme hunger taking over."I'll manage...I'm just tired and reaaaally hungry" He emphasized the word "hungry".

"I can only imagine." She smiled lightly."Thanks for breaking us out."

"No sweat." He smiled back."Thanks for being there with Maria. She can be quite...talkative?"

"She sure is but I don't really mind." With a waved, Serena jumped in the water, following Maria and Yuya. Cody sneaked behind Kyle and pushed him off.

Kyle managed to get back to the surface, shaking due to the coldness of the water."You idiot! What the hell was that for?!"

"You didn't seem like you were moving!" He yelled as he jumped down beside Kyle."Anyways, let's go before we get eaten by sharks."

"Very funny." Kyle sneered. Both boys paddled off at the same time as if they were competing against each other. However, at that moment, several searchlights shined on them. Once they looked up, the noticed 2 people getting pushed forward.

"Shinji, Damon...I'm sorry..." One of them said.

"Tony..." Damon gritted his teeth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cody barked.

"Here I was looking for the trouble makers who dared hack into our system." A voice suddenly said."However, I heard that was a tournament hosted in the facility. But was I didn't know a swim meet was also part of the big event."

"H-he's..." Both Crow and Cody muttered.

"My apologies, I should've introduced myself first. I am the person in charge of order in this city, the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michael Roget. We finally meet, everyone."

 ** _That's it for the chapter. I apologize if this was shorter than usual but I just wanted to get it out of the way already. By the way, for those who are wondering, yes the picture that I have right now is what Yuke looks like. A friend of mine drew it for me. Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to review and hit that follow/favorite button. Until the next time._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Answering Responses_**

 _ **Yusuke Yukishiro: Hey, what's happened with hiraki after his duel?**_

 _ **Me (xd): Hiraki's status will be revealed in a future chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_  
 _ **Hunter's Prey**_

"So what did you tell him?" Lumi asked while holding back a few giggles.

Daisuke sighed and turned the page of his book."I told them to screw off. I don't to hang out with any more idiots like you guys."

Lumi cackled at Daisuke's remark."Aw, you still love us, don't you?"

Daisuke scoffed and continued reading his manga."Anyhow, I wonder what'll have for breakf-" Daisuke's sentence was cut short due to an explosion going off and caused the ground to shake. Lumi and Daisuke exchanged looks and nodded, rushing inside the room Seiko and Irina had gone into. The first thing he noticed was the silhouette of a dragon flying in the middle of the room which quickly shattered like crystal. Next thing he noticed were both sisters laying on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Lumi was the first one to speak."They're down...on the ground..." He grinned.

"Enough of your perverted fantasies, you idiot. The culprit is over there..." Daisuke pointed at the young man who was sitting down on a bed and a foot on Seiko's back.

"You bastard!" Daisuke cursed, stepping forward.

"Stop it, you retard!" Seiko growled, shocking both men."Don't you see? You won't stand a chance against him!"

"Seiko...chan..." Irina groaned as she tried to reach her sister's hand.

"What are you saying...?" Daisuke looked confused."How can he just beat the 2 of you?!"

"That's only natural..." Seiko smiled satisfactorily."After all...he is the one we heard about...the one who trashed the Ritual Dimension...Yuke..."

Yuke responded with silence and raised his head, locking eyes with both Daisuke and Lumi.

"No way...I thought it was only just a stupid myth..." Lumi gasped.

"Yuke, darling..." Seiko said lovingly."Would you be so kind to hear me out? I would love to have a man such as yourself on my team."

"How dumb..." Yuke said."You knew you did not possess the power to defeat me... and yet here you are...beaten and asking for a chance to be heard...why?"

"Because, darling..." A sadistic smile formed on her face."What I seek is true chaos. I bet you were bored of being stuck in this room with no one to entertain yourself with, right? What if I told you I can help you relieve your boredom?" Yuke inclined his head, making her know to proceed."What the Professor wants is to create a Utopia but I want something else. We formed the Unifiers of Chaos to liberate this reality from simplicity! Chaos, death, destruction! Everything will be yours if you join me! We will create a world where you will never be bored!"

"Enough," Yuke commanded."I have heard everything from the Professor and can say you're planning something bigger behind him."

"Huh? If that's the case, would you try to stop me?"

"I have no reason to do such thing. I will join you to see what this Chaos you keep mentioning is capable of doing." Yuke removed his feet off of Seiko's back and stood up."However, I will do this because I have a vision of my own. I want to create a perfect world myself...a world full of nothingness. Will this be a problem for your plans?"

Seiko shook her head."Not at all, sweety. As long as you have your fun, everything is good."

"Very well. Judging from that look on your face, you want to introduce me to your subordinates...the Unifiers of Chaos."

"You got it!" Seiko exclaimed, getting back on her feet."Leave it to Yuke and his superhuman deduction skills! Hey, you two! Take my useless sister to heal up! I will take this fine young man to meet his new comrades!"

Daisuke reluctantly nodded and went for Irina's aid.'What is this guy...?' He thought, a cold sweat running down his forhead.'Just him being here is enough to intensify the atmosphere massively...I hope you know what you're doing, Seiko.'

"Damn, that sure is a scary guy." Lumi casually said."No wonder he terrorized Ritual all by himself. Though he doesn't seem to talk about that much."

"The Professor probably is doing something to suppress his memories. I doubt someone with a calm, cold attitude like that can kill people continuously."

"Whatever the case, it's perfect that he's on our side." Lumi grinned, crouching down where Irina's torso was."Now, to help this babe out..."

"You better not do anything stupid...or I'll make you regret ever lusting for a woman..." She said.

"Yikes!"

* * *

Yuri rolled his eyes, asking himself why of all people he had to found...her."What are you doing, Wendy?" He asked with a disinterested tone.

"Must you always be so cold with me?" She said teasingly."Man, you sure are a party pooper." She placed her hands on her hips. The young woman had long orange hair past her waist that splits into twin tails with 2 yellow-orange bangs that fall to the side of her face and sleepy, crimson eyes. Her outfit consisted of a small light, lime green neckerchief, an Obelisk Blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and white-belted magenta shorts with red suspenders, and orchid boots. In her right hand, was bracelet with a orange gem inside of a triangle.

"You know what I'm talking about," Yuri replied sharply.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance."Seiko-sama called us because we're getting a new member today. Not that you care, of course, since you're such a loner these days."

"You are a handful, did you know that?" Yuri said."Anyways, I don't feel like talking to you anymore, so go ahead and go do whatever you're going to do."

"Hohoho!" Wendy let out a loud laugh."You're not fun when you're not wild. Peace out, slow poke!"

Yuri watched as she turned a corner and disappeared from his sight."This girl...she just keeps getting more annoying. And...she keeps changing personality wise. Anyways, I better go to the library to finish reading this book in peace and perhaps get a new one."

With a goal in mind, Yuri continued his walk to the library, turning in the same corner where Wendy did.

* * *

Outside of Academia, an annoyed looking Ace was sitting down next to Evan who was playing with a pair of dice

Ace kicked a rock away and put his hands in his pocket."Of course, this fucking idiots aren't here in time."

"Maybe we're too early?" Ace inquired.

"Of course you're not, you peasant." A new voiced spoke up. Walking down their way were Junpei, Tatsuyo and Tokomaru.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Something came up on our way here." Tokomaru apologized.

"No, no! It's quite alright." Evan waved his hand."We just got here ourselves."

"Bullshit! We've been here for 15 minutes!"

"Why are you guys here so early anyway?" Tatsuyo inquired."The memo said to be here at this precise time."

"Apparently the Fusion "masters" don't have a clear sense of timing." Junpei mocked, earning a death stare from Ace.

"Seems like you guys are getting along, as usual." Climbing down a set of stairs were 2 boys and a girl.

One of them had long red hair that went down to his neck and crimson eyes along with sharp teeth, resembling a shark. His outfit was a bright yellow jumper with a dark brown streak on both sides and bright yellow sneakers.

The girl had long golden hair and was wearing a white puffy dress that had a large red rose pinned on it, and a white crown that had sharp edges on it. Her eyes were crimson as well.

Finally, the boy walking in the back had messy black hair that spiked up,with a few white strands, in style of a fade. He was wearing a purple scarf with a long black jacket, a purple shirt underneath, black pants and black boots.

"Shut your dumb ass up, Tariko. I don't need to hear your shit!" Ace snapped.

"What was that?!" Tariko folded his sleeve but felt a hand stopping him."N-Naho?" He stuttered, his face becoming slightly pink.

"We mustn't fight amongst ourselves. Especially today, because our great leader prepared something special for us."

"Right! You are correct, Naho-san!" Tariko cried out.

"Foolish creatures. Always fighting like the untamed animals that you are." Makoto scoffed, covering his mouth with his scarf.

"Come on, Makoto. They don't get along due to nature itself." Tatsuyo explained."You get it? Ace is Fusion and Tariko is XYZ! Ha! Classic."

"Hey, everyone!" Wendy yelled, landing in the middle of the group."Sorry, I'm late."

"Catch your breath, Wendy," Makoto said with a firm, low voice.

"Regardless..." Naho closed her eyes."It's been a long time since we've been reunited like this. How is everyone doing?"

"Pretty shitty." Ace replied."I haven't seen any action since I went over to the Ritual Dimension."

"You guys went there?!" Tokomaru roared, excitement in his voice."Hahaha! The boys and I went to the XYZ dimension a few days go."

"That is indeed correct. We managed to card Dr. Faker and his youngest son. However, Kaito Tenjo managed to escape."

Tariko raised a brow."You carded that old man and little Hart? I guess Kaito must be pissed off right now."

"That is indeed misfortunate. I feel pity towards Hart but he will help us reach our goal along with Mr. Faker." Naho lamented.

"That aside, me and Naho-san went to the Synchro Dimension and came back a couple of minutes ago. We located Serena and Yuzu Hiragi. Apparently, Serena is trapped within a facility ruled by Jean-Michael Roget, a deserter from Academia. Yuzu, on the other hand, is with that Yugo guy."

"Serena and Yuzu Hiragi, eh?" Evan mused and took a glance at Wendy."Wendy's counterparts."

"Along with Rin and Ruri Kurosaki." Makoto remarked.

"You guys have your priorities up your ass." Ace complained."When is Seiko going to show up?"

"I must agree with Ace. She's not the type to be this late for a meeting, especially when it involves a new potential member for our organization." Naho rubbed her chin, her eyes narrowing.

"Speaking of the newbie..." Tariko changed the subject."How do you guys think they will be like?"

Tokomaru laughed and slapped Tariko on the back."I have a feeling he'll be full of energy!"

The others just deadpanned at Tokomaru's sudden outburst. Wendy saw something out of the corner of her eye and immediately screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Tatsuyo grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Seiko-sama!" She squealed. Every Unifier knelt down and lowered their heads, waiting for their leader to come to a halt.

"Everyone! Rise from the ashes!" She declared, everyone standing up. As they did this, they noticed someone standing right next to Seiko. Someone who had a face Tariko, Makoto, Ace, Evan and Naho were familiar with.

"I-it can't be!" Ace stammered in disbelief.

Ace blinked a couple of times as if he thought his eyes were deceiving him."No way..."

Makoto, Tariko and Naho stood next to each other and murmured to themselves, saying how this boy looked identical to Yuto and Yuri.

Upon closer examination, Tatsuyo hit his palm with his fist."I see! He reminds me of a guy back in Synchro."

"I see you guys have already begun gossiping about why this young man is so familiar to some of you." She took out a pair of glasses and tried them on."This young man right here is Yuke! As you can already guess, he's the new member of the organization! Or maybe I should say...leader!"

"LEADER?!" Everyone flabbergasted at Seiko's sudden declaration. A few gasps, growls, and "ohs" filled the area as Seiko cackled.

"There has to be a mistake, Seiko-sama! Why are you saying this all of a sudden?!" Naho scowled.

"Yeah!" Wendy agreed with tears streaming down her face."Why are you abandoning us?!"

Evan tilted his head to the side and placed his hand near his mouth."That's not Yugo...or Yuya Sakaki..."

Ace gritted his teeth, a vein popping out of his forehead."That isn't Yuri or Yuto...then it has to be him...!"

"That can't be! He just can't exist!" Evan said with a baffled tone.

"You guys don't want him as a leader?!" Seiko asked them as if she was asking children if they wanted to eat their vegetables.

"No! We want you only, Seiko-sama!" Everyone declared.

Seiko sighed and turned to Yuke, resting an arm on him."My decision is final. If you don't like him being the leader just take care of him and that'll be it." She drew closer to Yuke's ear."Beat the shit out of them if you want. I don't really care as long as you establish your dominance."

Yuke's eyes twitched slightly but his expression remained emotionless as ever."There is a point to all of this."

"Indeed! Anyways, I have other things to take care of. See you around, everyone!" She started walking away, blowing kisses to her former subordinates."Please treat your leader kindly! And if you don't like him just kill him!"

Yuke continuing observing the woman as she made her way inside of Academia again. With a scoff, he turned to see his "comrades" and noticed how they had already surrounded him in a circle. Their eyes were staring at him with pure rage and hate as if a pack of lions was observing their next meal.

"You guys...heard her, right?" Tatsuyo activated his Duel Disk."All we have to do is get rid of him!"

"That would be the best course of action. I, the Immortal Titan of Darkness, shall take his head as my prize!" Makoto boomed.

"THEN SAY NO MORE! TAKE HIM OUT AT ONCE AND BRING HIS CORPSE TO SEIKO-SAMA!" Tokomaru roared.

"Idiots...all of you..." Ace spat, activating his Duel Disk.

Wendy licked her teeth in a demented way."You look like Yuri...I will enjoy blasting you apart!"

Like a domino effect, every Unifier of Chaos had activated their Duel Disks and took out a card from the top of their Decks.

"How dumb." Yuke raised his head slightly, his scorching red eyes staring at them with emptiness."If you cannot obey...you will be educated on how to do it properly." He readied his Duel Disk.

"Now! The Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion!" Every Unifier said in unison."

* * *

Yuri took a sip of his cup of tea as he turned the page of the book he was currently reading. Recently, he has been interested in the marine life and what kind of fauna could be found in the deepest parts of the great ocean.

"I see...so that's why they call them "Killer Whales". They seem to have a very good taste in choosing for their prey." He chuckled, admiring the different pictures of whales his book had."Perhaps I should start getting into action sometime soon. After all, Yuzu Hiragi is still out there along with the traitor." Yuri grabbed his cup and proceeded to take a sip from it until a sharp pain invaded the inside of his chest. Yuri was forced to drop the cup onto the floor due to the intense pain he was feeling and clenched his chest.

"W-what...i-is th-this...?" A glow coming from the inside of his Deck caught his attention. Upon checking his Extra Deck, he realized that Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was glowing intensely. Suddenly, his mind was filled with visions that he could barely see and comprehend. The only thing he managed to recognize was Wendy on the floor, wounds all over her body.

"Wendy..." Out of pure instinct, he got up from his seat, ignoring the pain, and dashed outside as fast as his legs could allow him to.'Why am I doing this? She means nothing to me but yet...'

Shortly after, Yuri exited Academia and looked around the wasteland of a battle that had occurred. As he continues walking ahead, he notices that there were people either unconscious or struggling to not pass out. Among those people were 2 who Yuri was very familiar with; Ace and Evan.

"What the hell...?" Yuri bit his lower lip as anxiety slowly started going through his body."Who took them all out? They are supposed to be at the top of elites."

A noise broke Yuri out of his trance. Taking a battle position, Yuri looked up ahead and saw an unconscious Wendy with a boy sitting on her back. His facial features could not be seen due to his hair covering his face, but Yuri knew better and deduced he must have been the one to defeat the Unifiers of Chaos.

"Are you the one who did this?" Yuri maintained a calm composure. Receiving only silence, Yuri forged on."What do you think you're doing sitting on Wendy?"

After a long pass, the boy opened his mouth to reply."They all made the terrible mistake to understimate me and come one at a time. As you can see, they all ended up regretting their decision."

Yuri raised a brow, a quizzical expression on his face."Huh? What are you saying?"

"This girl...she means something to you deep inside of your heart."

Yuri sniffed with disgust."As if. That girl and I have nothing in common."

Yuke got up from Wendy's back, standing up a few meters away from Yuri. A wave of wind struck the area, removing part of Yuke's hair from his face.

Yuri's eyes widened, nervousness taking over his mind as he stared directly at the man who shared his face."What? Another one who has my face?"

"You're name is Yuri, my Fusion Counterpart, the one who possess Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Your skills put you way above the students in this Academy, ergo making you undefeated. Also, your nature is a sadistic one, enjoying carding your opponents and playing mind games with them to lure them into a sense of security."

Yuri scowled."How do you know all of this? Have you been doing research on me? I'm flattered!"

"No. It's the first time I've ever laid eyes on you or heard of you. I can tell what kind of person you are just by looking at you." Yuke paused for a second."What I have been informed is that you were part of the mission to capture Ruri Kurosaki and Rin. Recently, you've failed to capture Yuzu Hiragi. Now, I plan to take over this mission and capture both Serena and Yuzu Hiragi."

Yuri grimaced, an eye twitching in annoyance."Huh?! You gotta be kidding me! Do you really think I'm just going to stand aside and talk to me like this? You've got some nerve for one who wears a Secondary Union uniform, you know? Trust me, I have beaten a certain someone who wears the same uniform as you know little to no problem. Too bad he's dead now. But hey, you can be my new punching bag!"

Yuke's eyes seemed to glow even brighter for a second, causing Yuri to feel a chill going down his spine."How boring. Are you intending to engage with me in a duel?"

"You bet! I wanted to take down this arrogant fools but you've done the job for me! Now, all I have to do is card you. After all, only one with our face can remain alive in this place and it will be me." Yuri declared, activating his Duel Disk.

"It's foolish how your ego is conducting you to do make such decision." His chin dipped, some strands of hair fell over his face hid it."I will accept this challenge, however, I expect for you to give me a challenge."

"A challenge, huh?" Yuri smirked devilishly."I'm afraid I'll be done with you sooner than you think!"

"Duel!" Yuri yelled while Yuke murmured.

 _ **Yuke vs. Yuri LP: 4000**_

"I'll let you have the first turn." Yuri winked playfully as he raised a finger."Think of it as me being nice."

Yuke ignored Yuri's words and proceed to examine his hand."I see...very simple."

Yuri inclined his head with curiosity."What are you mumbling over there?"

"From my hand, I Summon Spectral Deva - Sieger in ATK mode." A knight in shining armor blue armor, a light blue silk cape, and a lance appeared on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Siege Level 3, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1200, DEF: 300**_

"Oh? "Spectral Deva"? I assume that's the archetype you use, huh." Yuri mused.

"Siege's effect activates." Yuke stated, a card sliding out of his Deck."When it's Normal Summoned, I am allowed to get a "Spectral Deva" card from my Deck. At this moment, I activate the effect of Spectral Deva - Archelon, which I added to my hand thanks to Siege's effect. When I control a monster with the same attribute as its own, I can Special Summon it to the field."

A massive blue turtle with a hard shell rotated its way to the field, hiding inside of its shell.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Archelon Level 4, Light, Beast, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000**_

"Furthermore, I activate Archelon's effect. Once per turn, I can tribute any number of "Spectral Deva" cards I control and draw the same amount of cards. I sacrifice Siege to draw 1 card." Yuke drew his card monotonously."I set a card face down, ending my turn."

"That's it?" Yuri inquired before shrugging."I suppose a bad hand is always possible."

Yuke inclined his head, urging for Yuri to get on with his turn.

Yuri scowled at his body language."How rude. Here I was, trying to make a conversation. Oh well!" His grin widened as he drew."My turn then! I have the feeling like you're underestimating me because you summoned such low ATK point monster just like that with a face-down. But make no mistake...an error like that could prove lethal against me." He said, his pupils widening to psychotic extends. "I summon Predaplant Flytrap in ATK mode!"

A plant with thin roots and sharp teeth appeared on the field, shaping its mouth like a smirk.

 _ **Predaplant Flytrap Level 2, Dark, Plant, ATK: 400, DEF: 800**_

"Would you look at this majestic plant! Is it not beautiful? This is my archetype." Yuri vowed slightly with pride."If you aren't surprised yet, then let's move on, shall we? I activate Flytrap's effect! When it's Normal Summoned onto the field, I can target 1 monster you control and place 1 "Predator Counter" on it."

Flytrap erupted small little creatures that bit on Archelon's shell."Furthermore, since your monster is Level 4 and has a "Predator Counter", will have its level reduced to 1!"

 _ **Spectral Deva - Archelon Level 1**_

"I activate the Trap Card, Spectral Ray. When a monster on my field is targeted for an effect, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of the turn." Yuke declared as his trap opened up, Archelon's shell hardening and becoming as hard as iron.

"Oh? You saw through me?" Yuri looked intrigued."Very well. Battle! I attack Spectral Deva - Archelon with Predaplant Flytrap!" Flytrap jumped over Archelon's head and bit it, not managing to pierce through its skin.

 _ **Yuke LP: 3800**_

"If you think I'll just leave you with little to no damage then you're wrong! I discard Predaplant Carnivours Felia from my hand and have you take damage equal to the ATK of your monster!" A thing plant with numerous stems with spikes exploded, sending some of its spikes over to Yuke who merely closed his eyes from the sudden attack.

 _ **Yuke LP: 3400**_

"That'll be enough for this turn. I set a card face-down. Up you go!" Yuri chuckled deviously.

"My turn. I draw. I activate the continuous Spell, Deva Proclamation. As long as this card is on the field, I increase the level of all "Spectral Deva" monsters I control by the same amount of one of your monsters."

"So you're planning to increase your now Level 1 Archelon by Flytrap's Level?" Yuri repeated.

"Next, I Summon Spectral Deva - Skeptical Mantis." A black mantis with blades set into its feet and eyes that can see behind its head and a large backside a bit like a bee stinger clapped its blades as it manifested itself on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Skeptical Mantis Level 4, Light, Insect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"Next, I tribute both my Continous Spell and my mantis with Archelon's effect to draw 2 cards." Both of this cards shattered, leaving Yuri very confused.

"What exactly are you doing? Destroying your own cards just for a few draws?"

"When Deva Proclamation is destroyed by a card effect, I'm able to deal you 300 points of damage per Spell or Trap card on the field. Since there's currently 1 on each of our fields, you'll be dealt 600 points of damage." A spiral of darkness surrounded Yuri who covered his face as he felt the damage directly.

 _ **Yuri LP: 3400**_

"Moving on, when Skeptical Mantis is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can target a monster I control and make it count as 2 monsters. I tribute my Archelon in order to Summon Spectral Deva - Demolitioner."

A warrior with black samurai armor, 4 faces, 4 arms, and 4 swords on its back appeared when Archelon disappeared on a light of darkness.

Spectral Deva - Demolitioner Level 8, Light, Beast-Warrior, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2200

"If Demolitioner is Tribute Summoned by a monster with the same attribute as its own, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand and immediately set it. Now, I activate the Ritual Spell I just set, Deva Epidemic. I offer my Level 8 Spectral Deva - Demolitioner in order to Ritual Summon Spectral Deva - Eclipse.

A skeleton with black bones and purple flesh scattered unevenly around its body opened a hole on the ground and flew over the 2 boys, holding a scythe. It also had 2 horns with black stripes and yellow eyes who glowed intensely.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Eclipse Level 8, Light, Fiend, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1500**_

"From the graveyard, I can banish Demolitioner in order to add 2 monsters with the same attribute as a monster you control. Since it's Light, I'll add 2 of those." Yuke looked through his hand and raised a hand."Furthermore, I activate Eclipse's effect. Battle Phase. Eclipse will attack your monster. Slash from the Underworld!" With a swift slice, Eclipse fired a sharp slash towards Yuri's monster who started freaking out comedically.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that! I activate my Trap Card, Predator Germination!" Yuri announced."When a Dark-Type monster I control is targeted for an attack, it cannot be destroyed by battle and the attacking monster is destroyed!" From Yuri's trap, a lot of vines were released as they directed towards Eclipse.

"I activate Eclipse's effect. By discarding a Light attribute card from my hand, I can avoid its destruction." The slash cut through the incoming vines and eventually Flytrap. The explosion generated from the battle sent Yuri sliding on the ground for a couple of meters.

 _ **Yuri LP: 1100**_

"Not bad. But Predator Germination's second effect allows me to Special Summon 3 "Predaplant Tokens" in DEF mod-"

"No." Yuke boomed, his voice cutting Yuri's words like a knife."When Spectral Deva - Sonora is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can search a "Spectral Deva" Spell Card from my Deck. The card I chose was the Quick-Play Spell, Spectral Deva Restoration, which can be activated when my opponent activates a Trap Card. I can negate it and destroy it"

Yuri gritted his teeth as he witnessed his card shattered in the air."To think you would be so many steps ahead of me..."

"I set 2 cards face down. Turn end."

"Well, perhaps I underestimated you myself, dear Yuke. But don't worry, we're just getting started after all." He snickered as he drew a card."I summon Predaplant Spinodionaea!"

 _ **Predaplant Spinodionaea Level 4, Dark, Plant, ATK: 1800, DEF: 0**_

A monster resembling a reptile with a fly trap on top of its face appeared on Yuri's field.

"Yuke...I'm about to start wrapping up the warm-up! I activate Spinodionaea's ability! I can place a "Predator Counter" on your monster and make it a Level 1!"

 _ **Spectral Deva - Eclipse Level 1**_

"At this moment, my Continous Trap Card, Devastation! I can target a monster you control and change its attribute. I choose Light. Furthermore, I'll be activating my second Continous Trap Card, Bright Obstruction. As long as you control a Light-Type monster, you won't be able to destroy Eclipse by Battle or effect."

"My, aren't you just full of surprises? Let me compliment you while you're still able to hear. You're by far the strongest person that has ever pushed me this far and that's saying a lot. Of course, I'm including the Unifiers of Chaos." Yuri looked over Yuke's shoulder, gazing upon the unconscious Wendy."Tell me, what is your purpose?"

Yuke remained with his emotionless expression, a couple of seconds before answering."To destroy, annihilate, extinct. I am aware that you know more than enough about the dimensions as how they are other individuals who share our face."

"Well of course. I managed to get one of the ways by forcing him to fight with the other." Yuri held a laugh, clenching his sides."Oh, boy...are you also including the girl's counterparts as well?"

"Indeed. The Professor has commanded me to take over the mission by any means necessary. You standing in the way only complicates things slightly."

"Really? Why is it that you want to destroy? And WHAT do you want to destroy? Are you like me, who just wants to card everyone and become the strongest?"

"How dull. So that's your answer?" Yuke said calmly."A primitive thought like that is nothing more than nonsense."

Yuri frowned at his statement."Really? Then what do you do for fun? What exactly do you believe in, Mr. Grump?"

Yuke blinked, slowly."Like you, I believe the supremacy of power. Society is broken down into many branches; The wealthy, the middle class and the poor. However, there is always someone on top of them all making all decisions, ruling. People below only have one purpose in life: serve to the one who possesses more power than them."

Yuke looked around to see the fallen Unifiers of Chaos before his gazing landing back to Yuri."They have all been taken down by me because of their insolence. Not one of them accepted me as their new figure of authority. Thus, I saw that it necessary to give them a lesson regarding discipline."

"I see. So instead of using getting rid of people who are weaker than you, you make them serve you?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not serve me. Serve the Professor. After all, we are all following his commands in order to achieve the greater good." Yuke's eyes narrowed even more."However, if they decide to resist and attempt to serve "justice", then they are of no use to anyone at all. In short, what weaker people must do is obey the ones who are stronger than them. If they cannot do such simple task, then disposing of them is the best course of action."

At this point, Yuri was left speechless."If you want to know." Yuke's voice interrupted his thoughts."What I seek is not a Utopia or a world filled with Chaos...what I desire is a world of vast emptiness, a perfect world with nothing at all."

"A world...of emptiness?" Yuri echoed.

Yuke's eyes drifted to the sky."I find this world to be pathetically boring and unnecessary. The people habiting on this very dimension are just simple as any other one. The cycle of life is repeatedly gone through; birth, development, and death. So it's the natural course of human history, after all. Hence, I shall put a stop to this meaningless cycle and delete everything that is tedious to me. This dimension and all the others will die down along with the existence itself. Nothing shall be no more but myself."

Yuri retained a serious expression before breaking out in laughter."Man, you really are funny! Even more funny than Dennis. But let's go back to reality for a bit, shall we? I have some questions I'd like to ask you myself."

"You're going to ask me about myself."

"How observant. Yes, I wanted to ask you a few things...see." Yuri put a hand on his hip."You wouldn't happen to know Wendy, would you?"

"No." Yuke flatly answered.

"Now, now...I heard your dimension was destroyed by some sort of experiment, yes? You and Wendy are the only people from that dimension that had the opportunity to escape and come over here, so I highly doubt you have no idea who she is."

"I do not." Yuke wasted no time in replying, much to Yuri's annoyance."I have no memories of ever encountering that girl, much less anyone else for that matter. But telling you anything further is meaningless."

"So you don't know her, huh..." Yuri seemed so what disappointed. Briefly looking at the sky, Yuri's grin returned once more and he laid his eyes back to his prey."Then we have nothing else to discuss. All there is to do is for us to finish killing each other! I activate the Spell Card, Predator Disease. With its effect, your monster is now treated as a Fusion Monster until the End Phase."

"A Fusion Monster? Why would you do that?" Yukio inquired.

Yuri wagged his finger mockingly."You'll see. By discarding Predaplant Black Fungus, I can activate my trump card! The Quick-Play Spell, Super Polymerization!"

Yuke's eyes shot open upon realizing Yuri's true intentions. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that Yuri was planning something the moment he targeted his Eclipse.

Yuri noticed Yuke's faint reaction and cackled."Seems you realized what's about to come! Due to Super Polymerization's effect, I can Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck using monsters on both of our fields as the materials!"

Ace, who was beginning to regain consciousness, saw Eclipse being pulled inside of a multicolored-vortex alongside Spinodionaea."Wh-what...is going on?"

"Beautiful flowers of malice! With the allure of an innocent plant and the mind of a hungry predator! Fusion Summon! Show yourself before me! Level 8! Predaplant Crapula Maxima!"

A large pot bellied sack of a plant with petals around its enormous red circle for a head and arms made of leafs appeared on the field, opening its giant mouth and showing its razer sharp teeth.

 _ **Predaplant Crapula Maxima Level 8, Dark, Plant, Fusion, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000**_

"The hell is that...?" Ace wondered, using his arms as support to watch the duel in a better position as he laid on the floor.

"Since Predaplant Black Fungus was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card and when Crapula Maxima is Fusion Summoned onto the field, I can deal you damage equal to half of its ATK! Burning Projectiles!"

Crapula Maxima inhaled as much air as it could and fired a vast amount of fire seeds from its mouth. Yuke jumped aside, dodging but one fire seed that almost hit him in his right foot.

 _ **Yuke LP: 2100**_

"When the monster targeted by Devastation's effect leaves the field, this card is destroyed. But when it is, I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck that has the same attribute as the one I announced for the use of my trap. I Special Summon Spectral Deva - Hydrus in DEF position.

A snake with 3 fins with a two-tone blue body with diamonds along the sides appeared on Yuke's field, slowly slithering behind him.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Hydrus Level 4, Light, Reptile, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000**_

"I love the way you bring that monster out in an attempt to save yourself! Now, really, I like it." Yuri laughed."Battle! Crapula Maxima, make that snake your supper! Venomous Fireball!"

This time, Crapula's belly grew in size tremendously as it inhaled all the air it could. Aiming for Hydrus, Crapula fired its attack, a purple fireball which completely obliterated its prey.

"Dracula Maxima's effect activates! It can inflict piercing damage when battling a DEF position monster!" Yuri shouted in excitement.

Yuke thought fast and back flipped quickly out of the attack's range, avoiding it with little difficulty.

 _ **Yuke LP: 500**_

Yuke brushed off the dust that had gotten in his suit carefully, making sure he didn't miss a spot."I must admit, that last attack got me by surprise. I was not expecting for your monster to have such effect, therefore I didn't prepare anything to counter it."

"Too bad for you, Mr. Perfect." Yuri snickered"I set a card face-down to end my turn. So, ready to call it quits?"

"Hardly." Yuke bluntly replied."My turn, draw. I activate the Spell, Fury of the Deva. According to its effect, we banish our entire hand and our Graveyard so we can draw 6 new cards."

"What could you possibly be plotting?" Yuri cocked his head to the side.

"You are beginning to show me your true power so I must fight you off with my own. I, with the Scale 3 Spectral Deva - Devious Gargola and the Scale 8 Spectral Deva - Harpu, set the Pendulum Scale."

Two pillars of line shined behind Yuke. Flying up in the right one was a gargoyle like creature with 2 black horns, red wings, and orange body while in the left one was a female green creature with green long hair, purple eyes, and a long white dress.

"Pendulum? First time I've seen it in person." Yuri murmured.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters from Leve 5 to 7. Swing, Pendulum of Knowledge." From a portal up above, 3 multicolored rays came onto the ground as Yuke finished chanting."Pendulum Summon. Appear, my servants. Level 5, Spectral Deva - Ocunar and Level 6, Spectral - Deva Serene.

A giant eye full of tentacles along with a mermaid-like monster holding a lyre descended from the sky.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Ocunar Level 5, Light, Fiend, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Serene Level 6, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2200**_

"I activate Gargola's Pendulum Effect. I can target a "Spectral Deva" monster I control and changed its type to the one Serene is, Fairy. And finally, I activate Serene's effect. When there is another Fairy-Type monster on my field, I can immediately Fusion Summon a "Spectral Deva" monster from my Extra Deck using these monsters as materials."

"What?!" Yuri gasped."You can Fusion Summon?!"

"Of course. I can Ritual, Fusion and Pendulum Summon." Yuke remarked as his monsters were absorbed by the fusion vortex."With the delighted instrument of a mermaid and the sharp eye of a fiend, I call forth the creature of equality. Fusion Summon. I call thee, Level 7, Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha.

A large knight clad in purple and blue armor with white trim and yellow buttons, holding a shield with the head of a lion on it.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha Level 7, Light, Warrior, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000**_

"Spectrum? What happened to Spectral?" Yuri wondered.

"Simple. Spectrum is the level above any Spectral monster you have ever seen. It takes in the powers of reality and converts them into a being worthy enough to be called a deity."

"You keep saying these things but in the end, I know you're bluffing. So you can stop doing that already."

"We'll see. Battle Phase. Vice Alpha will attack Crapula Maxima." Yuke announced.

Yuri clicked his tongue."Are you always so obvious? I activate the Trap Card, Homemade Trap! When a monster that was Special Summoned from the deck declares an attack, that monster will be switched to DEF mode position!"

"Useless. Vice Alpha is immune to card effects. The attack resumes." Vice Alpha dashed over to Crapula Maxima and hit his head with its shield. The lion took a bite out of Crapula Maxima as this one let out a shriek of pain before it was destroyed."

 _ **Yuri LP: 1000**_

"How dare you...?!" Yuri sneered in rage.

"Seems like you're losing your cool. I suppose you have never been in this situation before. I set a card face-down and conclude my turn."

"Losing my cool you say? What a tasteless joke. My turn! I draw!" Upon checking his new hand, Yuri chuckled."Thanks to you, I have the hand that will finally finish you up for good. It's been fun, but I'm afraid this is the end for you. I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in ATK mode!"

A monster resembling the mix of a carnivorous plant and a scorpion appeared on Yuri's field.

 _ **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio Level 3, Dark, Plant, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**_

"Ophrys Scorpio's effect activates!" Yuri announced."When it's summoned onto the field, I can send a Predaplant card from my hand to the graveyard and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Predaplant from my Deck. I send Predaplant Cephalotus Snail and Special Summon Predaplant Darling Cobra from my Deck!"

A new monster which resembled a plant and a snake appeared alongside Scorpio.

 _ **Predaplant Darling Cobra Level 3, Dark, Plant, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1500**_

"And when Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add 1 "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand! I'll add Polymerization and use it!" Yuri declared as he activated his spell and began chanting.

Darling Cobra and Scorpio were absorbed into a multi colored vortex while Ace's expression hardened, knowing perfectly well what was coming next.

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Join together and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

 _ **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Level 8, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

"T-that's..." Ace stammered as he saw Yuri's dragon in all its glory.

"This is it! My dragon is ready to eat its prey!" Yuri gleefully announced."Starve Venom's effect activates! Until the end of this turn, this card will gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's field!"

 _ **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800+2700= 5500**_

"At this moment, Vice Alpha's effect activates. When a monster on my opponent's field increases its ATK, this card can gain half of the gained ATK until the End Phase."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 2700+1350=4050**_

"A cute attempt to save yourself but it won't help! Sadly enough, since your monster is unaffected by card effects, Starve Venom's effect won't work on it. However, I can still destroy you by battling! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Vice Alpha!

"I activate my Trap Card, Losing End. When a monster declares an attack on a "Spectrum Deva", it will gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase." Yuke said.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 4050+1000=5050**_

The mouths on Starve Venom's wings and tail burst open. With a powerful swing, the mouth on the wing grew large enough to swallow Yuke's monster entirely. The force of the attack headed towards Yuke and pushed him away as he tried to maintain his balance.

 _ **Yuke LP: 50**_

"Seems like you survived by the skin of your teeth, eh?" Yuri inquired with a sarcastic tone."Not to worry! Starve Venom will just wait patiently for its next meal. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Starve Venom's effect ends and its ATK goes back to normal. That goes for your monster as well."

 _ **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800**_

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 2700**_

"A next meal...?" Yuke's voice came as a hollow whisper."My turn, draw. I activate the Spell Card, Salvaged Pendulum. I can destroy both of my Pendulum Scales to draw 2 extra cards from my Deck. Now, I will bring out my strongest monster forth, Yuri."

"Seems like you're finally getting serious! How exciting!" He said as he jumped up and down, mimicking Seiko.

Ace observed carefully and listened to their conversations. A hand on his shoulder broke him free of the bounds of his thoughts.

"Seems like we'll get to see which dragon is the strongest," Evan spoke.

"No. Yuri is done for." Ace stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Evan turned to his partner, offering him a hand to get up.

"Just watch." He simply replied.

Back to the duel, Yuke had taken a card out of his hand and revealed it."I activate the Ritual Spell, Nova Invocation, offering my Level 8 Spectral Deva - Eclipse in my graveyard as a tribute to Ritual Summon."

A large crater appeared on the ground, letting out blue like smoke from it as Eclipse appeared for a brief moment before exploding into particles and being absorbed by the crater.

"Luminous dragon surrounded by the righteous dark light! With the horns of a devil and the power of a deity, descend from the realm of perfection and extinguish the fools who dare disobey your will! Ritual Summon! Appear, The dark dragon who shines in the light, Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon!"

A blue dragon with black spikes covering its arms and shoulders while hardened rumpled skin, horns pointing in both directions above its head, colossal dark blue colored wings, a long spiky tail, blades on each side of its elbows, and numerous dark colored gems around its body came out of the crater, letting out a thunderous roar.

Harvoc _ **Nova Ritual Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, Ritual, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

Starve Venom began roaring with rage as soon as he saw Harvoc Nova, with Nova returning the favor as it roared back.

"Seems like our dragons don't get along. A shame. I was hoping at least they could become friends." Yuri lamented before snickering.

"Harvoc Nova's effect activates." Yuke ignored Yuri's words"When it's Ritual Summoned onto the field, I can negate the effect of one monster on your field."

Harvoc Nova let out spikes from its body which were connected by some sort of ropes and tangled themselves on Starve Venom.

"That's one nasty effect." Yuri frowned.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Super Nova. It increases the ATK of Harvoc Nova by 500 ATK."

Harvoc Nova's horns grew larger in size, the color of them changing to silver.

 _ **Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon ATK: 3300**_

"Battle. Harnoc Nova Ritual Dragon attacks Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Forgotten Nova Impact." Harvoc Nova flew at high speed, aiming for Starve Venom with its enlarged horns.

"Not yet! It's too soon to end this killing!" Yuri showed a crazed smile, his pupils becoming slit as a serpent."I activate the Trap Card, Predator's Conflict! By discarding a Predaplant monster from my hand, I can negate your monster's attack!"

Harvoc Nova flew upwards, barely missing Starve Venom and went back to Yuke's side.

"Turn end," Yuke stated, much to Yuri's disbelief.

"That's it...? Oh well!" Yuri shrugged, bending his body backward as he hid a smile."It's my turn, then! I draw! Since Starve Venom Fusion Dragon has its effects negated, I'll just have to go with something else! I activate my Trap Card, Sudden Armageddon! If my opponent controls a monster with higher ATK than mine, your monster loses 300 ATK per monster on the field until the End Phase. Since there's 2, your dragon loses 600 ATK!"

 _ **Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon ATK: 3300-600=2700**_

"And then! My Spell Card activates! Thorn Fangs of Violet Poison! By discarding my entire hand, I can destroy as many monsters as possible that have lower ATK than Starve Venom and each player that had monsters destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters! Since Starve Venom cannot be destroyed by this effect, only you will take damage!"

"I activate Super Nova's second effect. When Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon is targetted for destruction while this card is equipped to it, I can destroy this card instead."

"Battle Phase!" Yuri declared immediately."Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Harvoc Nova!"

"It's useless. From the graveyard, I activate Harpu's effect. During Battle Phase, I can Special Summon her from the graveyard and you are forced to attack her instead. However, once she's destroyed, she will be banished instead."

As Harpus appeared on the field, one of Starve Venom's mouth devoured her entirely, leaving Harvoc Nova unscathed.

Yuri grabbed a fistful of his hair in exasperation."Why?! Why won't you just die already?! Someone from the Secondary Union cannot even begin to compare to me! Do you understand me?!"

Yuke remained silent, unfazed at Yuri's sudden outraged. Feeling nothing for him, Yuke's gazed hardened, hurrying Yuri to continue.

From the sidelines, Wendy stood in front of her comrades who were getting back on their feet.

"Yuri...what is wrong with you, you big loser...?" Wendy murmured."Why are you suddenly...?"

Tokomaru placed a hand supporting hand on Wendy's shoulder."Can you blame him? He's probably feeling what most of us were." He looked over his shoulder to see his comrades watching the Duel attentively."Suffocation, fear, anxiety, intense pressure. No one expected someone with that uniform to be this strong."

"Not only that..." Evan joined in the conversation, arms folded."Yuri is not used to being on the losing end. For him, this situation is unbearable. He's starting to lose it."

"I told you so." Ace said, earning their attention."Without a doubt, Seiko was right about Yuke. He's not just some guy who wears a lowlife uniform. Disregarding his calm and collected attitude...he's a monster."

"End your turn, Yuri." Yuke said in an commanding manner."There's nothing more you can do."

"You're wrong and I'll prove it to you! You only have 50 LP left! I end my turn!"

"Don't forget; your trap's ability terminates and Harvoc Nova gains back its ATK." Yuke reminded him.

 _ **Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800**_

"It's my turn, I draw. I activate the Spell Card, Spectral Deva Retribution. I can only activate this card when I don't have any other cards in my hand other than this card. It allows to draw 2 extra cards from my Deck. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Yuri grasped for as much air as he could in order to relax. After making sure his breathing was under control again, his expression went back to his normal grin."Guess it's just a matter of time, eh? I draw! I set a card. Over."

"My turn. Another set card face-down. Over" Yuke declared.

"My turn! Enough of these games already! Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon!"

Yuke frowned, confused at why Yuri would make such a desperate move."Harvoc Nova will counterattack."

Both dragons roared fiercely as they began flying towards each other.

"Both dragons will be destroyed in the battle!" Both declared as they raised their arms."Trap Card, open! Supreme King's Intervention! When a Level 5 or Higher monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed!"

Both dragons headbutted against each other, locking each other's hands as a tremendous shockwave pushed both duelists back.

"I-it can't be...you had the same trap as me? You predicted this would happen!" Yuri stammered as both dragons went back to their owners' side.

"End your turn, Yuri. I am quite done wasting my time with you. You had your opportunity to make this more interesting but failed miserably. You are finished."

"Shut up!" Yuri hissed in clear rage."You think this is over?! Next turn, I will destroy you!"

"Stop lying to yourself. It's over. If you do not believe my claim, then allow me to prove it to you..."

"You're bluffing..." Yuri grimaced."But do it! Be my guest! I set a card face-down. Turn end!"

"My turn. I draw." Yuke's eyes twitched slightly as he drew his card.'Yuri is definitely up to something. For someone as skilled as he is to make such rash move. Then that means...'

"Yuke is about to use his dragon." Ace stated, a grim look appearing on his face.

"I activate the Spell Card, Deva Reincarnation. Through its effect, every banished monster returns to our graveyards. Next, I activate Harvoc Nova's effect." Yuke declared, earning a gasp from Yuri."I can target a Level 5 or Higher monster in your field and increase the ATK of my dragon by the same amount your monster has until the End Phase.

"What?! It had an effect like that?!" Yuri cried out, his eyes widening.

Harvoc _ **Nova Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800+2800: 5600**_

"What?!" All the Unifiers yelled in unison.

"No! No! You...you can't be doing this! You're just a low-class duelist!" Yuri snapped.

"Battle. Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon attacks Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Light of Extinction!"

Harvoc Nova howled as it stretched both its legs and arms. The dark gems began to shine in a light-blue as a whitish aura surrounded it. With a loud roar, Harvoc Nova fired the energy from the gems, its aura powering them up as they went towards Starve Venom.

"I'm...gonna lose? Ag-against someone from the Secondary Union...you're kidding me..." Yuri breathed. Starve Venom shrieked in pain as the beam of light disintegrated its body and went straight for Yuri. After the collision, a huge explosion went off and was loud enough that Seiko, who was observing the duel from afar, heard.

"What a good boy you are, Yuke." She chuckled in satisfaction.

 _ **Yuri LP: 0**_

Winner: Yuke

"Seems like the loser dog ended up losing just as you said, Ace," Wendy said with a monotone tone.

Ace didn't respond and continued looking at both boys.

"I...I lost..." Yuri's voice broke steadily, tears of frustration streaming down his face."I lost against someone who is lower in rank than I am...no...NO!" Bringing his Duel Disk forward, Yuri began accessing the Teleportation App but felt a hand grabbing him with an iron grip.

"You lost, Yuri." Yuke's words went straight to Yuri's soul.

"H-how did y-" His words were muffled into silence as Yuke grabbed him by the throat with one hand and rose him up.

"Before we began dueling, you were so sure of your skills and thought it would be an easy win, judging me for the clothes I am wearing. Remember this day. The day you lost against someone who you outclassed by rank by far. Your pride, your ego, your very being shall be shattered in memory of this battle."

With a quick motion, Yuke tossed Yuri away like a rag doll, leaving him defeated on the ground.

"Gather," Yuke said. Within a few seconds, the Unifiers of Chaos were surrounding him.

Ace stepped forward the bunch and looked Yuke straight in his crimson eyes with his own."Yuke, I respect you and your authority. Seiko was right on leaving you in charge of our group. I hope we can be of service." He stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

Yuke returned the favor and glanced at everyone around him."Today is the day where we start moving seriously. As you all are aware, the Lancers, a group lead by the Professor's son, Akaba Reiji, are on their way to Academia in order to infiltrate and destroy it."

"That's right." Tariko chimed in."Naho-san and I recently went to the Synchro Dimension and saw a guy that looks like you with a bunch of other weirdos."

Naho nodded in agreement."Correct. I managed to pinpoint Serena and Yuzu. Currently, they are being held captive in a prison."

"The Facility?" Junpei raised a brow as he exchanged looks with Tatsuyo and Tokomaru.

"Yeah, but they were in the middle of a prison break, so." Tariko shrugged.

"They're quite a handful, aren't they?" Tatsuyo chuckled.

Yuke turned around and looked over his shoulder."Synchro, go to XYZ and establish a base. Make sure to fortify it as much as possible. Fusion, you will remain here until further notice. XYZ and Wendy, come with me. We will go to the Synchro Dimension personally."

"If I may interrupt you for a minute, Yuke-kun." Tokomaru interjected a hand raised up."I'd like to accompany you guys when the time is right."

"Why is that?" Yuke queried.

Tokomaru coughed awkwardly, his usual laid back smile changing to a serious expression."I have some business to finish with someone I know."

"I want to go as well, Yuke-san." Evan rubbed his head sheepishly."I have a certain someone to deal with."

"He means that Yugo kid." Ace retorted, eyeing his partner dangerously.

"You will go when the time is right. Is there anyone who wants special permission for this mission?" Yuke inquired.

"Me? Going back to that dump?" Junpei spat.

Tatsuyo just shrugged."I'll go to XYZ with Junpei I guess."

"I'll go with them as well. I'll set up a meeting with the Commander in Chief so we can discuss some terms." Ace stated.

"That settles then. The ones who requested special permission wait until you are called. The rest of you, XYZians, come with me." Yuke started walking away, followed by Naho, Tariko, Makoto and Wendy."Our objective is simple: Capture Serena and Hiragi Yuzu."

* * *

 _New Cards:_

 _ **Deva Proclamation**_

Continous Spell

Once activated, target one monster your opponent controls and increase the Level of your monster by the amount of that monster. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, your opponent takes 300 points of damage per Spell/Trap card on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva Restoration**_

Quick-Play Spell

During Battle Phase, if you control a "Spectral Deva" Ritual monster and your opponent activates a Trap Card, negate it and destroy it.

 _ **Fury of the Deva**_

Spell Card

Each player banishes their hands and graveyards and draw 6 cards from their Decks.

 _ **Deva Epidemic**_

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Spectral" or "Spectrum" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the graveyard into the Deck by targeting a Ritual monster in your graveyard and shuffle it into your deck.

 _ **Nova Invocation**_

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Ritual Dragon" monster. You must also Tribute monsters whose Level is equal or exceeds their Level. You can also use monsters in the graveyard as a tribute, but they are banished instead of being sent to the graveyard. If a "Ritual Dragon" is destroyed by battle or card effect, return this card to the hand.

 _ **Super Nova**_

Equip Spell

Equip it only to a "Ritual Dragon" and increase its ATK by 500. If a "Ritual Dragon" equipped with this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

 _ **Nova Reincarnation**_

Spell Card

All players return every banished monster to their graveyard. You can only activate this card once per duel.

 _ **Predator Disease**_

Spell Card

Target a monster your opponent controls and it becomes a "Fusion" monster until the End Phase.

 _ **Thorn Fangs of Violet Poison**_

Spell Card

Discard your entire hand (min.1), destroy as many monsters as possible except "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" that has a ATK lower than a "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" monster you control, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters.

 _ **Spectral Deva Retribution**_

Spell Card

You can only activate this card when you don't have any others cards in your hand but this one; draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 _ **Salvaged Pendulum**_

Spell Card

Destroy both of your Pendulum Scales to draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 _ **Spectral Ray**_

Trap Card

When 1 "Spectral Deva" monster is targeted for an effect, target it and cannot be destroyed by battle or effect for the rest of the turn.

 _ **Devastation**_

Continuous Trap

Once per turn, target a monster your opponent controls and changed its attribute. When this card leaves the field, Special Summon a Light-Type monster from the graveyard.

 _ **Bright Obstruction**_

Continous Trap

If your opponent controls Light-Type monsters, those monsters cannot destroy others by battle or effects.

 _ **Homemade Trap**_

Trap Card

When a monster that was Special Summoned from the deck declares an attack, that monster is switched to DEF mode position

 ** _Losing End_**

Trap Card

If your opponent declares an ATK with a monster that's has more ATK than a monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

 _ **Predator's Conflict**_

Trap Card

When a Special Summoned monster declares an attack to a monster you control that has lower ATK points, you can discard a Predaplant monster and if you do, negate that monster's attack.

 _ **Sudden Armageddon**_

Trap Card

If your opponent controls a monster with higher ATK than one on your side of the field, your opponent's monster loses 300 ATK per monster on the field until the End Phase.

 _ **Supreme King's Intervention**_

Trap Card

If a Level 5 or Higher monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Siege**_

Light/Warrior/Effect

ATK:1200, DEF: 300, LV: 3

Monster Effect: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned on the field, you can add 1 "Spectral Deva" card from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Archelon**_

Light/Beast/Effect

ATK: 200, DEF: 2000, LV: 4

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you tribute any number of "Spectral Deva" cards you control and draw the same amount of cards.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Skeptical Mantis**_

Light/Insect/Effect

ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, target a "Spectral Deva" monster you control and it counts as 2 monsters.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Eclipse**_

Light/Fiend/Ritual/Effect

ATK: 2700, DEF: 1500, LV: 8

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Spectral Deva" Ritual Spell card. Once per turn, when this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, this card a Light-Type monster from your hand to negate the destruction.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Hydrus**_

Light/Reptile/Effect

ATK 1400, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Monster Effect: When your opponent would add a card via a card effect, negate the activation and draw a card from your Deck.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Ocunar**_

Light/Fiend/Effect

ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700, LV: 5

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can negate an attack your opponent declares.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Serene**_

Light/Fairy/Effect

ATK: 1900, DEF: 2200, LV: 6

Monster Effect: When there is another Fairy-Type monster on your side of the field, Contact Fusion a "Spectrum" monster from your Extra Deck with the materials listed on it.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Devious Gargola**_

Light/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 2000, DEF: 0, LV: 4, SC: 3

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a monster on your field and changed its monster type.

Monster Effect: When this card battles a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, the opposing monster loses 300 ATK per "Spectral Deva" cards in your graveyard.

 _ **Scale 8 Spectral Deva - Harpu**_

Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1700, LV: 2, SC: 8

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can discard 2 cards from your hand and if you do, Special Summon 2 Level 4 or Lower monster from your banished zone in DEF mode.

Monster Effect: When your opponent declares an ATK with a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Special Summon this card from the graveyard in DEF mode and your opponent is forced to attack it. When this card is destroyed by battle or effect after this effect is activated, it's banished instead of being sent to the graveyard.

 _ **Predaplant Carnivours Felia**_

Dark/Plant/Effect

ATK: 300, DEF: 400, LV: 1

Monster Effect: You can discard this card from your hand and target 1 monster your opponent controls; your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of that monster.

 _ **Predaplant Black Fungus**_

Dark/Plant/Effect

ATK: 900, DEF: 1300, LV: 3

Monster Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, you can draw 1 card from your Deck.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha**_

Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000, LV: 7

2 Light-Type "Spectral Deva" monsters

Monster Effect: Unaffected by your opponents card effects. Once per turn, if a monster your opponent controls increases its ATK, this card will gain ATK equal to the amount that monster received.

 _ **Predaplant Crapula Maxima**_

Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

2 Predaplant Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned onto the field, your opponent takes damage equal half of this card's ATK. When this card ATK a DEF position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 _ **Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon**_

Light/Dragon/Ritual/Effect

ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Monster Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned onto the field, target 1 monster your opponent controls and negate its effects. Once per turn, you can target a Level 5 or Higher monster your opponent controls and increase this card's ATK by that the of targeted monster until the End Phase.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed Yuke's deck. It's basically a Light-Type Deck that facilitates the usage of the Extra Deck and keep the hand full in order to Ritual Summon when needed. The trap cards vary from changing a monster's attribute and locking their mobility. Spell Cards are either draw power or other stuff. Ritual Spells can be recycled through various ways such as banishing a Spectral Deva monster. I made Yuri look like a puss puss at the end of the duel because it was previously stated that he liked bullying people from the Secondary Union, like Hiraki, so I thought that his downfall would be better if it was at the hands of someone from the Secondary Union, although that'd be explained later on. If you can have suggestions for new cards make sure to either pm me or just write it as a review. With I'll see you guys later, take care.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_  
 _ **Friendship Cup Begins**_

Tariko yawned loudly, earning an annoyed look by Wendy who was walking ahead of him."Anyways, why are we here anyway?" He said as he examined his bull mask.

Yuke didn't bother to turn to his team mate and spoke up."We are here because this is where we will begin our operation to infiltrate into this so called "Friendship Cup" that the citizens of this dimension are hosting. Seiko, as expected, was 10 steps ahead of the rest and managed to set up a meeting with the elders. Thanks to that, we'll be saving valuable time."

"Leave it to Seiko-sama." Naho chuckled, prompting for Tariko to laugh.

"There's something I don't get, Yuke-dono." Tariko asked, waiting for the boy's attention which was simply a nod."Why do we have to wear these masks?"

"What a foolish question, even for you. Must you always ask such stupid things, swordsman?" Asked Makoto with clear irritation in his voice.

"What?! Why you little...!"

"Because," Yuke rose his voice slightly, provoking for both boys to quit with their argument. "there is someone who would easily recognize the three of you." He addressed the 3 XYZ users."Furthermore, there will be people who look exactly like Wendy and me. Those lookalikes are astute and are aware of our possession of the other girls and probably already know some of my other counterparts."

"In short, they would immediately realize that we're from the Ritual Dimension and that would be a pain in the ass," Wendy said nonchalantly.

"That and it would put our plan of infiltration in jeopardy." Naho pointed out.

"You're right, Naho-san! You are so smart." Tariko's words of praise were completely ignored by the girl as she walked up to their leader.

"Really, must we put up with this imbecile?" Makoto groaned in disgust.

Before Tariko could return the insult, Yuke looked over his shoulder."We're almost there. Put on your masks."

Without saying a word, each Unifier proceeded to put on their masks. Tariko had a bull mask, Naho had one of a bird, Wendy one of a cheetah, Makoto one of a bat and Yuke one of a dragon.

Without saying a word, each Unifier proceeded to put on their masks. Tariko had a bull mask, Naho had one of a bird, Wendy one of a cheetah, Makoto one of a bat and Yuke one of a dragon.

"Be advised, do not speak unless you're spoken to and even then, make sure to keep the number of words you say to a minimum." With a firm nod, the Unifiers increased their pace and walked side by side with Yuke in the middle.

* * *

"Oi!" Sawatari whispered to a tired looking Kyle."Are you okay? You don't look so good."

The Lancers had been brought to some kind of elegant hall that resembled a courtroom. In front of them were 5 individuals sitting on elegant thrones placed on the highest balcony. Roget was also there and had pointed out the various crimes the Lancers had committed in front of his superiors, Neo Domino City's Executive Council. Much to their dismay, Roget even used their status as foreigners from another Dimension against them.

"Just dandy." Kyle rolled his eyes, drinking some medicine that was given to him by the old man sitting in the middle, White Taki. His friends had already complained that Roget drugged him but as always, he merely dismissed this as a mistake done by some officers when they injected some tranquilizers on him when he was going "crazy". Serena, however, was outraged at this and was about to go up and beat the crap out of Roget if the elders hadn't intervened. Soon enough, Yuya revealed that they were from another dimension and things got a little complicated.

"If you take his words at value, that means they come from another dimension." Roget picked up the conversation."That also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in our world, like Fusion, XYZ, Ritual, and Pendulum."

As Roget numbered the summoning methods, each duelist hardened their gazes at the mention of their preferred summoning method.

"Of course, ignore the rest of us, why don't you." Cody spat in irritation.

"That really isn't the biggest of our concerns." Crow deadpanned.

"Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in the city?" Roget continued, ignoring the last comments."I ordered security to arrest them to investigate that."

"So you guys really are from another dimension? Is that true, Yuya?" Tokumatsu turned to the tomato head.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded firmly."We came from another dimension called standard. But please believe me when I say we didn't come to this dimension in order to cause trouble!"

"That's right. Our aim isn't to cause mayhem."

At that instant, the doors opened once more, revealing the missing Lancers; Tsukikage, Reira, and Akaba Reiji.

"Akaba Reiji!" Yuya, Sawatari and Kyle exclaimed in surprise.

"Ew, dude! That's..."

"A ninja!" Both Maria and Cody beamed, earning several stares from the others.

"We Lancers came to Synchro Dimension in order to protect it from Academia's invasion." Reiji stated, approaching closer to Roget."We would also like to join forces with you in order to win the Dimensional War."

"Lancers?"

"It's short for Lance Defense Soldiers." Maria responded, noticing that Sawatari had opened his mouth before she cut him off."Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Don't sweat it, Maria-chan. The truth is, we're Duel Soldiers meant to take on Academia!"

"Duel Soldiers?! You?!" Tokumatsu said in disbelief.

"I know right! That's pretty sick! Of course, your boy Cody will also-" Cody rubbed his chin with a grin on his face but was stopped by the sound of laughter."What are you laughing at?!"

"Excuse me." Roget cleared his throat after his sudden reaction."But a Dimensional War? And here I was thinking about what you would say."

"The Executive Council knows the full story," Reiji commented, pushing his glasses back up.

"Indeed. We heard everything from Akaba Reiji." Gael said.

"About this Dimensional War-" Gray continued.

"...as well as about the Lancers." Azul finished her colleague's sentence.

"Correct, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked.

"Yes, this talk is over. However, we have been keeping quiet about another group of young duelists who approached us recently. You may come in now." White Taki called out.

"Huh?"

Following their cue, 5 figures appeared from the door and lined up neatly in front of everyone. The one with the bulk mask stepped forward and locked his hands behind his back. Kyle felt his stomach turning inside out and instinctively tried to grasp for it.

'What is this...sensation...?' He wondered as he wiped off the sweat forming on his forehead.

'It's that guy from before!' Sawatari, Yuya and Tokumatsu thought in unison.

"I appreciate you giving us the opportunity to prove ourselves, Executive Council. I see the Lancers are here as well, as you informed our associate earlier."

Roget bit his lower lip at the memory of Seiko talking privately with him but smiled coldly as usual."Ah, I see. I am glad you could make it."

"Indeed." Gael agreed, gazing each of the newcomers.

"Would you be so kind to present yourselves to everyone?"

"Very well. We do not possess a proper name as the rest of you do. I am Ender." The man, (Yuke), said.

A female with a black shirt, magenta shorts and a cheetah mask took a step forward."My name is Scarlet."

"I am Skull." A girl with a white dress and a skull mask bowed slightly.

A boy with a jumpsuit and a bull mask raised 2 of his fingers."Yo. I'm Red."

The last one had a bat mask, a long purple scarf, and bandages all over his arms."Genesider."

"Together, we are the Forsakers," Ender stated with a monotone tone."We were previously members of Academia but soon realized their true motives, hence our departure of the school."

"I've never even heard something like that in Academia." Serena said."Sure, I heard rumors about people leaving the island but I thought they weren't true at all."

'There's no mistaking it. They must be the Unifiers of Chaos undercover. But why are they here now?' Dennis thought.

"What the hell is this? What kind idiots do you take us for to believe that story?" Kurosaki frowned.

"Why wouldn't we? Your credibility is just as low as theirs." Azul pointed out.

"What's this about? You deflected Academia?" Reiji inquired.

"Indeed." Ender replied simply."Needless to say, we don't the same intentions as you do. For all the simple eyes could see, you guys could be the evil force here."

"What?! That's preposterous!" Gongenzaka yelled as he clenched his fist.

"Yeah! What gives you the right to declare what we are anyway?!" Maria raised her hands in emphasis.

"Enough." Reiji interjected as he kept staring at Ender."That may very well be the case. However, you could also be this dimension's enemies."

"Wait. So there are no good guys in neither side?" Sawatari furrowed his brow.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. There is a way each team can prove their worth."

"How?" Kyle asked.

"By participating in the Friendship Cup," Reiji answered.

"Friendship Cup? Cool." Cody grinned.

"That is correct." Reiji nodded."It's what the Executive Council is aiming for. Lancers participate in the tournament to show their skills as Duel Soldiers. I am guessing it will be the same with Forsakers.

"Yes. As you may have guessed, the Executive Council also wants us to participate in said tournament to prove ourselves." Yuke said.

"Hey! Question!" Cody raised his hand high up."Why are you guys wearing those masks? Is it just to make you look cool or something?"

Yuke seemed to not even acknowledge the question at first, but several seconds later he sighed silently."It's part of our code to wear these masks until the day our sins have been atoned."

"Oh? So it's kinda like your way of atoning for your sins? That's deep." Sawatari nodded.

"I have something to ask you as well." Serena folded her arms with a grim expression."Those clothes you're wearing...that's the uniform for the Secondary Union, isn't it?"

With a simple nod, Serena decided to continue on with her questioning."It seems you are the leader of this group of yours but you're wearing a uniform like that."

"So what? Does it mean they're just a group of newbies from Academia?" Cody turned to Serena as he scratched his head.

"How dull. It seems everyone in Academia tends to judge someone by the color of their uniform. Yuri paid dearly for such mistake, so I'd highly recommend for you to think twice about such trivial things."

"Yuri?! You beat Yuri?!" Serena gasped, taking a step back in surprise.

'What?! He must be bluffing!' Dennis's mouth dropped.

"Yuri? Who is that?" Some Lancers wondered among themselves.

"That name isn't relevant anymore." Ender dismissed their comments."Let us stay on topic. We will be competing to see which team is the strongest, isn't that right, Executive Council?"

As the Executive Council began explaining, Yuto's figure appeared next to Yuya much to his surprise.

"Yuto? What is it? You look worried." Yuya asked his counterpart in concern.

Yuto swallowed hard, taking a second before replying to his friend."That guy, Ender, he gives off a strange aura...almost like it puts pressure on those around him by just being present."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same at first but I dismissed it as me feeling a bit sick." Yuya lowered his head."It feels somewhat...familiar, as well."

Yuto nodded."I agreed. I felt a similar feeling when I met you and the other guy before at the park back in Standard. And also..."

"Alright!" Sawatari yelled, interrupting the boys' thoughts."Let's fire up the audience of the Synchro Dimension with our Entertainment Duel, Yuya!"

"Well, we have to find Yuzu as soon as possible..."

"Yuzu Hiragi, you say?" Roget grinned."Is she your ally indeed?"

"You...you're telling me that you captured Yuzu?!" Yuya gasped in shock.

"Bastard! You better not have done anything to her or I will personally kick your skinny ass!" Cody snapped as he clenched his fists.

"She hasn't been arrested, you brat." Roget's eye twitched, holding back the need to grab Cody by the neck."She is an important duelist who will also participate in the Friendship Cup."

"She's entering the Friendship Cup?!" Both Yuya and Cody said.

"If you're so concerned about her, I can assure you that she's perfectly fine," Roget stated nonchalantly.

"I believe we've had enough of the small talk." Ender's boomed.

"Oh, my apologies." Roget adjusted his collar a bit."I understand. I agree with both of the teams' participation. That's why..." He turned to Yuya with a deranged smile."Every, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, The King carries out an exhibition match. How about letting him serve as the opponent?"

"Me?!" "Him?!" Why him?!" Yuya, Kyle, and Sawatari exclaimed consecutively.

"Why him?" Azul asked.

"From what I've seen, he is the one most adept at this bizarre summoning method called the Pendulum." He began explaining."In order for the King to verify his true strength..."

"I see. Is that acceptable, Chairman?" Bordeaux asked his comrades.

"Yes, that is fine. But I would like to hear Akaba Reiji's and Ender's opinions about the matter."

"I have no objections," Reiji said, turning slightly to Ender.

"None at all. You may proceed as you like." The teen said, not bothering to even glance at Reiji.

"In that case, please lead the participants to their quarters." White Taki gestured at the guards."As for Sakaki Yuya, escort him to the pit area."

"W-wait a second!" Yuya cried out upon seeing his friends and the Forsakers being taken away by the white-uniformed guards."Where are you taking everyone!?"

"Do not worry. We have no intention of putting them in any more danger." Gael reassured him.

Without putting any resistance, the 'Forsakers' were lead away by the guards, ignoring the commotion that the Lancers were causing.

"I hope Sakaki Yuya puts up a spectacle for us. He does remind me of Yuto quite a bit so I am willing to say without any doubt he may very well be strong." Naho stated to his comrades who shared some looks amongst themselves.

"I must agree with you, Princess," Makoto nodded without taking his eyes off of the ceiling."Also, Kurosaki Shun is not a push over himself."

Tariko sighed, placing his hands behind his head."I can't believe I'm siding with the weirdo, but he's right."

"Ha! You loser dogs are hopeless!" Wendy stuck out her tongue before grabbing Yuke's arm."We'll talk about it later, right, Yuke?"

"Of course. For now, go get some rest." Yuke said, earning acknowledging nods from his comrades.'Yuya Sakaki...show me what kind of fight you can put up in these conditions."

* * *

"I understand your reasoning, Dr. Brueno, but I assure you, you're just overthinking about it." Said an annoyed looking Daisuke as he flipped the page of his manga.

"No, no, no!" A man with a white lab coat repeated as he paced around back and forth in the middle of a small room that resembled one of a laboratory. The old man looked like he was in his late forties. He was an overweight and had short brown hair swept back, blue eyes and a pair of glasses neatly adjusted on his nose. Underneath his lab coat was a white shirt with a black bow tie and brown pants.

"Seriously, old geezer, aren't you exaggerating a bit?" A bored looking Lumi said as he rolled around on a stool.

"Maybe you are correct...perhaps I am just letting my head play tricks on me." Dr. Brueno pondered as his breathing returned to normal. With a sigh, the doctor sat down on a chair next to a bed.

"There you go, good doctor." Seiko mused with a slight smirk on her face as she made herself comfortable on the bed."Yuke is mentally stable, as far as I can tell. Speaking of him, I think they should be at Synchro as we speak."

Irina slurped the last of her apple juice and tossed it in a nearby trash can."Will Roget keep the end of his deal?"

"Not only that but do you think they won't be recognized as they are right now?" Lumi inquired.

Seiko scoffed upon hearing their remarks and folded her arms."Yuke was smart enough to only include people that are not from Synchro on his mission. As for their disguise, I reckon Roget is vouching for their credibility so there won't be any problems for now."

"That's a fair assessment." Commented Daisuke without taking his eyes off of the manga."Worst case scenario, they will have to execute their mission at a faster pace than originally thought."

"Precisely!" Dr. Brueno exclaimed with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're in a good mood, eh, mate?" Lumi cackled at the surprised expression Dr. Brueno had."So, what's the kid's deal?"

"Now, now. We mustn't pressure Dr. Brueno with questions he's not allowed to answer." Seiko sang."Whatever the case, my darlings will surely put up quite a show in Synchro."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Synchro, the Unifiers of Chaos were on top of the Duel Palace, watching the exhibition match between Yuya and Jack.

"Glad you guys could make it, I thought it was just gonna be me and the dark lord freak." Tariko mocked, earning a scoff from Makoto.

Yuke closed his eyes in thought."Thanks to Roget, we have accessibility to various parts of this place. Not to mention that I have special permission to move throughout the palace with ease, so coming here was mere child's play."

"Not bad for an entertainer loser." Wendy whizzed upon seeing Yuya Pendulum Summoning."No wonder he's made it this far."

"That dragon he has..." Makoto muttered under his breath.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. As expected, it's named after its summoning type." Yuke remarked with a bored tone.

"Performapal Trump Girl can be used as a material with a Pendulum Monster for a Fusion Summon! I fuse Trump Girl with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared, both of his monsters being absorbed by a multicolored vortex as he began to chant.

"He can Fusion Summon as well? Now, that's a surprise!" Tariko admitted.

"Fusing his dragon with his monsters...I see." Yuke said.

"Next, I overlay the Level 4 Plusturtle and Amenboat!" Yuya announced, successfully summoning Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

The three XYZ duelists couldn't believe their eyes. Someone who wasn't Yuto had Dark Rebellion after all.

"Why does he have that? Could it be that this kid has defeated Yuto and stole his card as a prize?" Tariko speculated.

Makoto snorted."I doubt this naive kid could possibly have malice in his heart to steal that card. It must be something else."

"You got it right." Naho smiled deviously."Ace mentioned that Yuto and Yuya were inside of each other's bodies."

"Well, ain't that weird." Tariko sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What a pervy dog you are, Tariko. No wonder you're still a virgin." Wendy laughed uncontrollably as she rolled around the floor.

"Shut up! You're a virgin yourself!" Tariko yelled back.

Yuke paid no attention to their discussion and simply began walking away, taking off his mask."According to my calculations, it won't be long before one of us has to duel. In the meantime, I will go ahead and investigate something."

"Oh? Sure, Yuke. Have fun." Naho waived goodbye but she was completely ignored by him.

"He sure is a brooding one indeed." Makoto stood next to Naho with a plain expression.

Naho chuckled at his remark."Oh, I am sure all of us have our different senses of humor. Regardless, we should be getting ready in case we have to duel."

"We're leaving already? But what about the duel?" Tariko asked as he tried to push away Wendy off of him.

"It doesn't matter, swordsman. Yuya Sakaki has no chance of defeating Jack Atlas."

* * *

Kyle looked intensely at the cart of food in front of him. With all the craziness that has been happening, he hadn't had time to eat something ever since the facility. Being able to restrain himself any longer, he started eating at a fast rate.

'This is weird. Why am I so hungry?' He pondered as he gulped a steak and washed it down with some juice.'I've never been this hungry, even while Ritual was in utter chaos. So why...?'

Without any notice, his door opened and quickly shot again. Startled by the sudden even, Kyle stopped eating and noticed a bag in front of his door.

"What is that?" He slowly got up from his bed and made his way towards the mysterious bag. Upon searching what was inside of it, his eyes widened."T-this is...!"

Inside of the bag was a total of 10 syringes with "Formula XV" labeled on each one.

"I have noticed the various symptoms of the drug, Kyle." A voice spoke outside of his room.

"Who's there?!" Kyle said in a demanding tone.

"Is that question really needed?" Roget asked. Kyle bit his lower lip and came closer to the door."I've been keeping a close eye on you. It seems you have a desire to get stronger and stronger, right?"

"Whatever makes you think that? This drug you used on me is nothing to be proud of!" Kyle snapped, punching the door with anger.

"I know of your loss against Serena, Kyle. You felt powerless, didn't you?"

"Tch! Stop acting like you know me!"

"Ha! But you're wrong, Kyle. You must have felt something when you were under the influence of Formula XV. I saw you making your way through the guards with ease, something you wouldn't have been able to do without it. You must have the urge to protect something, don't you?"

Roget's words were slowly making their way into Kyle's head as much as he hated to admit.'He has a point...I have to protect Serena from all of this and save my dimension...but this can't be the answer!'

"Anyway." Roget's voice broke him out of his thoughts."I'm not forcing you to use that as much as you want. However, keep in mind that you shouldn't use a whole lot of it, seeing as this is quite dangerous when used on humans. That extreme hunger you're feeling is just one of the many symptoms. But hey, winners only win when they sacrifice something."

Soon enough, Roget's voice could no longer be heard so Kyle assumed he went away. Falling on his knees, the Ritual Duelist started crying silently.

"I won't use this...there's no way I would." He told himself."I'll protect everyone with my own power!" With a dignified expression, he stood up and raised his fist."Please, Johan! Watch over me!"

* * *

The next day...

Serena was laying down on her bed, facing the ceiling as she held the picture Hiraki had left her in Ritual.

"I can't stand wasting any more time in this place. The sooner we go to Academia, the better." She muttered to herself, hugging the picture unconsciously."Hiraki...my heart feels as if it's suffocating the longer we are apart like this. I wish you were here with us...with me..."

Her sorrow quickly changed into anger, remembering the figures that presented themselves as the Forsakers."There's no mistaking it. They must be part of Academia. That would explain why they're covering their faces; because they probably think I might recognize them. Besides, people who rebelled against Academia wouldn't wear THAT uniform so freely." She recalled Ender dressing like a student from the Secondary Union course.

"As expected, you noticed as well." A monotone voice echoed through her room."I suppose there is no need to hide it any longer from you."

Serena immediately jumped out of her bed and assumed a defensive position."That voice..."

"I am Ender, from the Forsakers. However, you have already uncovered the puzzle all by yourself. I am glad you can do at least that much."

"Who are you, really?!" Serena growled, attempting to intimidate the person behind her door.

Yuke stood on the other side, leaning against the door with his arms folded and eyes closed."My name is Yuke. I am the leader of the Unifiers of Chaos."

"Huh?!" Serena gasped in shock at the overwhelming revelation."You are...the leader?"

'The leader...that must mean he knows where Hiraki is!' Serena speculated. With no time to think twice, she rushed over to the door and began banging on it."Damn you! Where is he?! Where is Hiraki?! I know you captured him!"

Yuke sighed."How dumb. Out of all the questions you could have asked me, you ask me about your friend? You surely are predictable."

"Stop joking around!" Serena snarled, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down."Are you the one responsible for everything related to the dimensional war?"

"I want to create a new world." He said."And for that, I need you. Well, really, the Professor is the one who needs you. That's why we were sent here."

Serena wasn't surprised in the least."Figures. So he sent you people to come after me, correct? Does that mean you're here fo-"

"For Yuzu Hiragi, yes." His voice cut in rather quickly."Only the 2 of you are remaining."

"The 2 of us?" Serena repeated."What is the Professor planning? What does he want with all of us?!"

"I'll leave that up to you, in fact. It would be a pity if I were to tell you something so obvious. Regardless..." Yuke began strolling away."I believe you will prove to be a great challenge. I'll bid you farewell, for now, Serena."

"Wait!" She yelled to no avail. Yuke was gone."Why does his voice sound so...familiar? It's comforting but at the same time, it tells me to stay away from him. Just what is this guy?"

Further ahead, Yuke halted his walking and stood still, not moving a muscle at all."Why? Why did I tell her all of that?" He pondered, staring directly at his palm.

* * *

At last, the Friendship Cup had officially begun and the first match was Crow vs. Red. The tension could be felt in the air. Right off the bat, both teams are put to collide against each other.

"Already, they're putting us to fight against the Forsakers," Kurosaki noted with a serious expression."Whatever these guys are planning, I don't like it one bit."

Tokomatsu hardened his expression at the duelists with the mask."Finally, I will be able to see what this man is really capable of."

"What's up? Ready to go down, tough guy?" Tariko mocked. Crow ignored his comment and continued facing forward."Man, you're no fun at all."

"Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" Melisa cried out.

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Red vs. Crow LP: 4000**_

Red immediately stepped on it the accelerator in an attempt to outspeed Crow. Him, however, wasn't in the mood to whatever little scenario Red was going to make so he himself accelerated after.

"I hope you don't mind too much, but I'm going to take the fir-" Red was interrupted by the engine of Crow's D-Wheel as he passed him.

"I'll start," Crow said, prompting Tariko to grit his teeth.

"Taking the first corner and the first move-Crow Hogan!" Melisa announced over the mic, her mood quickly changing upon seeing a number of people arguing with each other."Seriously! I just got everyone's spirits up too!"

"When there are no cards on the field, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast from my hand!"

A humanoid bird best appeared on Crow's side of the field, flying alongside him.

 _ **Blackwing - Gust the Backblast Level 2, Dark, Winged-Beast, ATK: 900, DEF: 1400**_

"Next, when there's a "Blackwing" monster on the field, I can Special Summon the tuner monster Oroshi the Squall from my hand!"

 _ **Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall Level 1, Dark, Winged-Beast, Tuner, ATK: 400, DEF: 600**_

"I tune the Level 2 Gust the Backblast with the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall!" Gust the Backblast turned into 2 stars and surrounded Oroshi the Squall, as this turned into a ring." Jet-black wings, pierce through the skies and soar! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow!"

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow Level 3, Dark, Winged-Beast, Synchro, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

A bird standing on 2 feet and with mechanized limbs appeared on Crow's field.

"Synchro Summoning already? I guess that's just natural, coming from you." Red commented. Before he could mock him another further, Red noticed that Crow was distracted and looking at the audience.

"What's he doing? Looking for someone?" He wondered with a quizzical expression.

"Once per turn, with Kuniyoshi the Foghow's effect, I send one Blackwing from my hand to the graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to my opponent!" Crow announced and his monster cut through the air, sending an air shockwave towards Red.

Red grinned, his tongue sticking out inside of his mask."When I would take damage by a monster's effect, I can Special Summon Noble Knights Scartun!"

 ** _Noble Knights Scartun Level 2, Light, Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 1100_**

"And when Noble Knights Scartun is Special Summoned via this effect, I can deal to my opponent damage equal to the one I'm taking!"

The shockwave was divided into two and struck both duelists, causing them to lose their balance briefly.

 _ **Crow LP: 3700**_

 _ **Red LP: 3700**_

"Unbelievable! Crow tried to reduce Red's LP with a monster effect, but he managed to reduce Crow's LP by the same effect!" Melisa exclaimed.

"Dammit! He saw through my move." Crow frowned.

"If you're impressed right now, then you're not going to be much of a challenge for me!" Red cried out.

"Not yet! Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far Pole!"

A chubby bird with black and white feathers appeared next to Crow's other monster.

 _ **Blackwing - Blizzard the Far Pole Level 2, Dark, Winged-Beast, Tuner, ATK: 1300, DEF: 0**_

"When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from my graveyard in DEF mode! I Special Summon Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky that I sent to my Graveyard!"

Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky Level 1, Dark, Winged-Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 800

"I tune the Level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky with the Level 2 Blizzard the Far Pole!" Blizzard the Far Pole turned into 2 rings and Jetstream the Blue Sky into 1 star as Crow chanted.

"Jet-black wings, slash the skies in tandem with a flash of light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow!

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow Level 3, Dark, Winged-Beast, Synchro, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"Another Synchro Summon? But that guy is too weak, so why even get that one out?"

"Once per turn, with the Kunisada the Fogbow's effect, I can return one Level 3 or lower "Blackwing" monster to my hand from my graveyard! Until my next draw, its ATK is added to the ATKs of all Synchro Summoned Blackwing monsters on my field! Blizzard the Far Pole adds 1300 ATK!" Crow announced.

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow ATK: 2300**_

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow ATK: 2300**_

"The turn I activate this effect, I cannot battle! Turn end!"

At that time, Shinji was observing the duel through the Television that was in his room.

"What's wrong, Crow? Why are you in such a hurry?" He said in a concerned tone.

Back to the duel, Red was about ready to start his turn."You honestly think two 2300 ATK monsters are going to protect you from me? How insulting!"

'Where? Where are they?! They haven't been caught, have they?!' Crow fought the negative thoughts in his head.

'Again, looking at the audience. Is he underestimating me? No, he's not that stupid. Perhaps there's something else involved in all of this.' Red thought."Anyways, you'll have to excuse me for breaking you from this little trance of yours."

Crow frowned at his comment but decided not to say anything."My turn, draw! I summon Merlin from my hand!"

 _ **Merlin Level 3, Dark, Spellcaster, ATK: 1400, DEF: 500**_

"I'll do some Synchro Summoning of my own! I tune my Level 3 Merlin with the Level 2 Noble Knights Scartun! Wizard who controls the dark magics of destruction, warrior that is born from the ashes of a fire! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5, Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!"

A crimson mist surfaced from the ground and grew in size. A knight wielding 2 blades and black armor walked out of it and his body was letting out some kind of red steam.

 _ **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn Level 5, Dark, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 2100, DEF: 900**_

"That monster again! Is he planning for the same combo he used on me?" Tokumatsu observed on the screen.

"This is bad!" Yuya said from his room."His monster can be equipped with an Equip Card from his deck."

As expected, Red used the Equip Card Noble Arms - Caliburn and equipped it to Laundsallyn.

 _ **Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn ATK: 2600**_

"Red's monster has more ATK than Crow's!" Melisa stated the obvious.

"Battle! I attack your Kuniyoshi the Fogbow with Laundsallyn! Noble Dark Slice!" Laundsallyin rotated in circles, firing a ring like energy blade towards Kuniyoshi, cutting its body in half.

Crow lost control of its D-Wheel due to the sudden explosion but managed to recuperate control of it.

 _ **Crow LP: 3400**_

"Incredible! Red easily destroyed one of Crow's monsters and dealt some damage!"

"At this moment, Laundsallyn's second effect activates! At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle, I can add 1 "Noble Knights" or "Noble Arms" from my Deck to my hand!" I hope this much pain is enough to sharpen your senses!" Red said with a condescending tone."I end my turn!"

"At least he's going at a fast rate..." Crow murmured to himself."My turn! I draw!"

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow ATK: 1000**_

"Kunisada the Fogbow's effect ends and its ATK return to normal!" Melisa said.

"I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I can draw 3 cards and discard 2 from my hand!" Crow declared as he drew his cards."Next, I summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far Pole and activate its effect! I can Special Summon a "Blackwing" monster from my graveyard! I Special Summon Blackwing - Harmattan the Sandstorm from my graveyard!"

 _ **Blackwing - Harmattan the Sandstorm Level 2, Dark, Winged-Beast, ATK: 800, DEF: 800**_

"It seems he wields his blade with thought. Not only did he draw 3 new cards from his deck, but by discarding 2, he was able to successfully used Blizzard the Far Pole's effect efficiently." Red analyzed.

"Let's finish this fast. Harmattan the Sandstorm can increase its Level by the Level of one "Blackwing" monster in my field! I choose the Level 3 Kunisada the Fogbow! Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth with roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Shower!"

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Shower Level 7, Dark, Winged-Beast, Synchro, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000**_

"Tch." Red clicked his tongue."He's already got a monster that surpasses mine."

"Once per turn, Raikiri the Showe can destroy cards on my opponent's field up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters I control!"

"Destroy the cards on my field?!"

"There are 2 "Blackwings" on my field and 2 cards on yours!" Crow declared as Laundallyn and the Equi Spell were destroyed.

"I attack directly with Raikiri the Shower!" Raikiri the Shower turned around and raised its sword as it was surrounded by lightning.

"If this attack hits, Tariko's LP will be diminished to a mere 1000," Naho said nonchalantly, take a sip of her tea.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit! What do I do now?! Huh?' Tariko noticed a floating card in the middle of the track.

"An action card! Action Cards are Spell Cards scattered across the entire duel field!" Melisa explained."Can Red use it to avoid the damage?"

'To think I'll have to use the Lancer's style of dueling to save myself! Damn!' Tariko cursed in frustration before reluctantly making a move to get the Action Card."Hold it! I activate the Action Card, Battle Reducer! For the rest of this turn, all damage I take is reduced to 0!"

Raikiri the Shower destroyed Red's monster by sending a tornado-like attack towards it.

"Red used an Action Card and escaped from Crow's incoming attacks! Looks like Lady Luck is smiling upon him!"

'Please, for the love of God! Don't say that! You're making me sound like Evan!' Tariko groaned internally.

'I'll end it next turn.!' Crow reassured himself, taking a look at the audience.'Wait for me, you guys!' "Turn end!"

"My move! I draw!" Red looked through his hand.'Seems like I have no choice but to show them XYZ Summon. Still, with Kurosaki here, it won't go unnoticed by him the kind of power I possess.'

"Hey, can you hurry up over there?! Hurry up and make your move already!" Crow complained as he continued scanning the stands.

"Screw you! If you want to lose that badly, I'll show you what I'm capable of! From my hand, I summon Noble Knight Artorigus in ATK mode!"

 _ **Noble Knight Artorigus Level 4, Light, Warrior, Normal, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1800**_

"Following that, if I control a Light Normal monster, I can Special Summon Gawayn in DEF mode from my hand!"

Another knight with bronze armor and a blue cape appeared on Red's field.

 _ **Noble Knight Gawayn Level 4, Light, Warrior, 1900, DEF: 500**_

"Now! I construct the Overlay Network with the Level 4 Artorigus and the Level 4 Gawayn!" Red declared with exhilaration in his voice."Ancient king, Chosen by the Blade, Ruler Gone and Ruler to Be! Your Humble Vassals Call You Forth! XYZ Summon! Take to the Field of Battle! Rank 4! Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!"

A bulky man with a red cape on his back appeared on the field. He was clad in silver armor and had a red cape.

 _ **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights Rank 4, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

The audience went wild in cheers or gasps. Even Melisa was left speechless at the boy's sudden move.

Kurosaki punched the screen of his t.v with rage, cracking it."Dammit! I knew there was something odd about his deck, but I disregarded as being a different variant in this dimension. There's no question...that is Tariko's Deck!"

With a swift motion, Kurosaki started slamming his fists against the door, yelling in outrage."Open up! Those guys are with Academia! They're tricking all of us!"

Meanwhile, Yuya was unconsciously doing the same thing in his room, but it was Yuto had taken control over his body.

"That's Tariko's deck! They must have stolen it from him!" Yuto exclaimed."They are with Academia!"

"XYZ Summon..." Serena whispered."So it was true. All of the masked people are members of the Unifiers of Chaos."

Yuke watched silently next to Akaba Reiji, Tsukikage, Reira, Ender, and the Executive Council.

"XYZ Summon..." Reiji repeated, watching Ender's back."Care to elaborate on that?"

"There's no need for further explanation, Akaba Reiji. Like you, we are skilled in using the different types of summoning. A simple Xyz Summon shouldn't be much of a surprise this early in the tournament." Ender explained, an obvious hint of boredom in his voice.

"Artorigus' effect activates!" Red announced."When this card is successfully XYZ Summoned, I can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Spells from my graveyard and equip them to this card! I'll equip Artorigus with Noble Arms - Caliburn!"

 _ **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights ATK: 2500**_

"In just a matter of seconds, Red XYZ Summoned a powerful monster and re-equipped his Equip Spell from before!"

'What does this mean? I thought only a few of the others could perform this summoning method.' Crow thought, glancing back at his opponent's unreadable face.

"I'm far from done, you know! I activate Caliburn's effect! Once per turn, I gain 500 LP!"

 _ **Red LP: 4200**_

"Furthermore, I activate the Equip Spell, Noble Arms of Destiny and Noble Arms - Gallatin! Gallatin gives my monster an extra 1000 ATK!"

Artorigus wielded 2 swords in his hands and one appeared in his mouth, biting down on the grip

 _ **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights ATK: 3500**_

"I attack Raikiri the Shower with Artorigus! Noble Commandment!" Artorigus started rotating in circles at an incredible speed, to the point where it looked like he was a small hurricane.

"Artorigus is way stronger than Raikiri the Shower! If this attack lands now, Crow would be in serious trouble!" Melisa exclaimed, prompting for the audience to cheer.

Crow spotted an Action Card and quickly grabbed it."Action Card, Formidable Foe! My monsters cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn!"

"You'll still take damage!" Red pointed out. Artorigus launched himself in his hurricane form and clashed against Raikiri who tried to fight back until his sword was destroyed by the velocity Artorigus was rotating his blades.

 _ **Crow LP: 1900**_

"Crow used an Action Card to save his monster but still took the difference in damage! Seems like Red's counterattack was more than enough to put him on the lead! How will Crow respond?!"

"Turn end. None of that will be happening, right, Crow? I know what you've been bothered by all this time." Red said, taking Crow completely by surprise.

"W-what do you..."

Red shifted his gaze over at the stands and Crow did the same. There, the sight of the kids being cornered by security made him skip a heart beat.

"You guys! Get out of here!" Crow yelled."Run!"

"You care about those kids. Them being in dangered is the cause of your turmoil, which essentially affects your capability of dueling." Red explained, his voice slowly becoming more deep and sinister."Make no mistake when I say I will find those kids and cut them in half after I'm done with you. It won't be difficult to do so since you're the only line of defense between me and them."

Crow's blood ran cold, paralyzed after hearing the threat after the kids.'He...he will...hurt them. I can't allow that. They mean the world to me! If it wasn't for them, I'm not sure what would have become of me. I will not let them be in harm's way, even if it costs me my life and my freedom!'

"That's right. Be consumed by chaos and succumbed into despair. It's over."

"I will not let you touch them," Crow replied with a voice of unholy wrath. I'll kill you before that happens! My turn, draw!"

The audience cheered at Crow's sudden increase in willpower.

"Crow Hogan has yet to lose all hope, ladies, and gentlemen!"

"Seems like your spirit has finally returned to you. Finally, we can draw our swords and clash in an epic battle of true warriors!" Red exclaimed.

"I activate the Spell Card, Against the Wind! " Crow declared, ignoring Red's remarks."I add Blizzard the Far Pole from my graveyard to my hand and take damage equal to its ATK!"

 _ **Crow LP: 600**_

"He took so much damage already and has already taken more voluntarily. He's not driven by blind rage but..." Red said.

"I summon Blizzard the Far Pole!"

 _ **Blackwing - Blizzard the Far Pole Level 2, Dark, Winged-Beast, Tuner, ATK: 1300, DEF: 0**_

"I activate Blizzard the Far Pole's effect!" Crow continued."Appear, Jetstream the Blue Sky!"

 _ **Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky Level 1, Dark, Winged-Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 800**_

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card, Synchro Cost! The Level of all Synchro Monsters I control is reduced by 2!"

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Shower Level 5**_

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow Level 1**_

"I tune the Level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky with the Level 2 Blizzard the Far Pole! Jet-Black sword, echo in tandem with your wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the Fogbow!"

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the Fogbow Level 3, Dark, Winged-Beast, Synchro, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"What's the point of this? You keep bringing this 1000 ATK Synchro monsters, but none of them can compare to Artorigus!" Red argued.

"You really think so? When a "Blackwing" monster is used as material to Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the Fogbow, it can be treated as a tuner!"

"As a tuner?!"

"I tune the now treated Level 1 Kunisada and the Level 5 Raikiri with the Level 3 Kunifusa!"

As Kunisada and Raikiri turned into 6 stars and Kunifusa turned into 3 rings surrounding them, Crow chanted.

"Spread your jet-black wings amidst gathering clouds and become the sword that divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 9! Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds!"

An anthropomorphic bird warrior clad in violet armor and holding an oddly-shaped sword appeared on Crow's field.

 _ **Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds Level 9, Dark, Black-Winged, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**_

"Nice job, Crow!" "Go for it!" Amanda and Tarren cheered respectively.

"A Synchro Summon with 3 Synchro Monsters..." Red breathed."However, you still have a long way to go before you even dream of defeating me!"

"I'm not done yet, Red!" Crow declared."Until the End Phase of the turn Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Blackwing Synchro monsters used as its material!"

 _ **Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds ATK: 3000+1000+1000+2700=7700**_

"Using Synchro Monsters as material for an even stronger Synchro Monster, Crow has successfully brought out an even stronger one with an ATK of 7700!" Melissa announced enthusiastically.

"I attack Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights with Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds!"

"Hell no!" Red cried out as accelerated towards an Action Card. Crow bit his lower lip and stepped on the accelerator as well. Barely missing Red's D-Wheel, Crow grabbed the Action Card and immediately activated it.

"Action Card, Double Attack! The ATK of Kusanagi is doubled until the end of this turn!"

 ** _Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds ATK: 15400_**

"AN ATTACK OF 15400!" Red screamed in shock.

The rest of the Unifiers of Chaos observed the duel in their respective areas, waiting patiently for the defeat of one of their members.

Kusanagi's blade was enveloped in black thunder, which was then shot forward in the form of a crescent wave, bisecting Artorigus in the middle and creating an explosion that sent Red flying out of his D-Wheel onto the ground. Red's mask cracked open on the left side of it as he began rolling around uncontrollably on the course.

 _ **Red LP: 0**_

Winner: Crow Hogan!

"It's settled! Although it was a bit overkill..." Melisa's cheery voice died down at the end. However, this was soon fixed upon seeing the audience clapping and cheering loudly."Making an unexpected comeback with nothing but willpower, we have the winner, Crow Hogan!

Crow came to a halt and removed his helmet, a sheen of cold sweat shining on his brow."I wasn't able to see much of his Deck, but I can already deduce the amount of Equip Spells he uses."

"Phew!" Cody exhaled."Crow defeated one of those masked freaks! I can't wait to get a shot at them!"

Inside of Yuya's room, Yuto had calmed down and switched places back with Yuya.

"Yuto, are you going to be okay?" Yuya asked his XYZ counterpart.

Choosing to be silent over the matter, Yuto's figure disappeared from sight again, leaving a Yuya with many questions in his head.

"Now I know. These people are from Academia and are here most likely to cause another armageddon. But I won't let them do as they please!" Kurosaki exclaimed with a determined look on his face.

A group of medics rushed over to Red's side and laid him on the stretcher, part of his face being exposed due to his mask cracking severely. However, the cameras avoided showing the feature and instead focused on a confused looking Crow.

* * *

"It would seem like Tariko's swordsman code of honor-I mean, his ego, prevented him from defeating Crow earlier." Naho stated plainly."But this was to be expected, I suppose. In case either Yuzu or Serena lose their matches, Tariko will keep an eye on them wherever they take the losers."

"So it is." Makoto's voice replied from Naho's watch."Regardless, our objective has yet to change."

"That's the good thing." Wendy yawned on the other side of the line."If we're still here, it means Yuke is doing a good job at making up excuses."

"That, and Roget is vouching for us. He covers out tracks perfectly so we cannot be found out, at least for the time being. However, I'm sure Kurosaki already knows."

"Indeed." Makoto agreed."Shun is not one to dismiss even the smallest detail. He's most likely onto us, as well as Akaba Reiji."

"But what will keep them from talking is their credibility. To the Executive Council, their words must be backed up by winning this tournament." Wendy reminded them.

Makoto hummed in thought."The rule applies to us as well."

"Meh. You worry about stupid details too much." Wendy scoffed in a somewhat insulted manner."We are the strongest team in Academia, you know. We already completed our mission as soon as we set foot on this place."

"However, we cannot ignore the fact that the Lancers are powerful. It'd be wise to keep them under control." Naho suggested.

"No shit, Sherlock. Yuke is doing that as we speak. On top of that, the Executive Council has restricted their movements as well." Wendy stated with satisfaction in her voice.

Makoto sighed in exasperation."Disregarding your condescending attitude, fouler..." Wendy gritted her teeth at the nickname."...for now, we must wait for further instructions and continue with this tournament as regular participants. And when the time is right...we are to eradicate this dimension to the point where it's considered a wasteland."

* * *

 _ **And that, folks, was the end of Chapter 15 and the beginning of the Friendship Cup. I know some may be wondering why Tariko, a member of the Unifiers of Chaos lost right off the bat and in such an odd way. Don't worry about it, Tariko will play a funny role in the next chapters xD. Tariko lost his duel for 2 reasons; One, he underestimated Crow and let his ego get the better of him and two, the swordsman honor inside of him made him provoke Crow in order to have a fair and honorable match, which resulted in a massacre. And if you're wondering, yes, Yuke will participate in the tournament but is with the Executive Council for his leadership over the others. I'd also like to point out that the Lancers knowing that the 'Forsakers' are from Academia won't affect them in the least, for now.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, favorite and follow. Until next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_  
 _ **Surpassing Expectations**_

"Now, it's time to move on to the second match of the day! And the duelists chosen for this round around are...Shinji Weber and Cody!" Melisa announced over her microphone.

"HELL YEAH!" Cody beamed in excitement. The door to his room opened up and he wasted no time on running out of it.

"I have to duel the kid, huh...?" Shinji laughed dryly, his arms crossed."What kind of fate put the two of us to fight each other?" With a sigh, he exited his room and made his way to the garage.

Whispers among the Tops didn't take long to spread throughout the audience. Even a few Commons were gossiping about the matter as well.

"I heard that kid with the purple hair killed his father in cold blood."

"Is that so? Oh yes, I remember now! He's the son of that man who owned that old oil refinery. I heard business went downhill after Mr. Masuki passed away."

"How unfortunate. That respected business man really had it rough. Though why he married some woman he picked up from the streets."

"Why are they letting a murder participate in this event? It's outrageous!"

"Hey! Shut the hell up!" A scream echoed through the stadium. The source of the cry was Cody, who had already pulled over at the start line.

"Cody! Please refrain yourself from using such words!" Melisa scolded the boy who responded with a scoff.

"You're already yelling and we haven't even start dueling yet." Shinji sighed as he pulled over next to Cody.

"If you're trying to provoke me then guess again!" Cody jabbed his thumb on his chest with pride."You ain't the person I wanted to duel, but still, I'll take any chance I can get to defeat you."

Shinji tilted his head to the side."That's right. This will be the first time I duel you with an actual D-Wheel of your own. Bring everything you have and don't hold back!"

"I wasn't planning to do that begin with!" Cody roared with pure determination.

Yuzu locked her hands, keeping them close to her chest."You can do it, Cody. I believe in you!"

"Beat his ass, Cody! I'm counting on you, you big idiot!" Yugo grabbed his tv as he yelled.

"Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Cody vs. Shinji LP: 4000**_

Shinji immediately got the upper hand as he accelerated right off the bat. However, Cody wasn't going to allow that.

"No way in hell I'm letting ahead of me!" Cody cried out as he outsped Shinji, taking the first corner.

"Let's do this! From my hand, I summon Scrap Recycler in ATK mode!"

A monster resembling a trash can on wheels appeared rolling next to Cody.

 _ **Scrap Recycler Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 900, DEF: 1200**_

"I activate Recycler's effect! When it's Normal Summoned onto the field, I can send a Machine-Type monster from my Deck to the graveyard! Next, I activate the Field Spell, Scrap Factory!"

While the tracks remained the same, the background changed to the one of a factory with multiple machines being built.

"Woah! This is very interesting!" Melisa exclaimed as she eyed the view.

"Thanks to Scrap Factory, all "Scrap" monsters get 200 ATK and DEF!" Cody stated with a smirk forming on his face.

 _ **Scrap Recycle ATK: 1100, DEF: 1400**_

"I end my turn!" He concluded.

"A "Scrap" Deck, huh? A deck worthy of its owner indeed." Roget mused.

"My turn! I draw! I summon Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker!" Shinji announced, taking a card out of his hand.

 _ **Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker Level 3,**_ Wind _ **, Insect ATK: 1000, DEF: 500**_

"Then I activate the Equi Spell, Thorn Needle! It gives my monster an extra 500 ATK!"

Twinbow the Continous Attacker's sting changed into an even bigger one with a few spikes on it.

 _ **Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker ATK: 1500**_

"Battle! Twinbow, attack Recycler!" Shinji's monster fired its sting towards recycler, piercing through it and destroying it.

 _ **Cody LP: 3600**_

"D-damn!" Cody cursed as he stabilized his D-Wheel.

"It's far from over, Cody! Twinbow the Continous Attacker can attack twice per Battle Phase!"

"If this attack hits Cody, he will receive major damage!" Melissa exclaimed.

Cody quickly made a run for an Action Card and grabbed it."Action Card, Candy Shower! I can switch a face-up monster you control to defense mode!"

"Tch. Well played. Though you probably don't want to hear this from me, right?" Shinji inquired, looking over his shoulder."I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Man, I'm sitting over here and I can feel the tension between those two. Cody and Shinji aren't giving each other breaks." Crow analyzed with a grim on his face."It's too bad they're dueling each other like this, though..."

'Yuzu, I'll win this duel no matter what! I'll keep moving forward with a smile!'

"He's smiling! Then that means he can turn this around!" Yuzu exclaimed with evident happiness.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Scrap Goblin in ATK position!"

A small monster with the appearance of a goblin in trash armor appeared on the field.

 _ **Scrap Goblin Level 3, Earth, Beast-Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 500**_

"Again, all "Scrap" monsters get an extra boost in both ATK and DEF!" Cody announced as he pointed at his monster.

 _ **Scrap Goblin ATK: 200, DEF: 700**_

"Moving on, I Special Summon Scrap Breaker from my hand!"

Another rusted monster with two metallic arms appeared on Cody's field.

 _ **Scrap Breaker Level 6, Earth, Machine, ATK: 2100, DEF: 700**_

"Cody just summoned a powerful Level 6 monster with ease! What else could he be planning!?" Melisa thrilled.

"When Scrap Breaker is Special Summoned on the field, I select 1 "Scrap" monster I control and destroy it!" Cody pointed at Goblin who vanished in particles."Next, I activate 2 effects! The first one being the Field Spell, Scrap factory! When a "Scrap" monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a "Scrap" monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Scrap Searcher!"

A bird with red eyes and searchlights on top of its body appeared flying next to Cody/

 _ **Scrap Searcher Level 1, Earth, Winged-Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 300**_

"Furthermore, Goblin's effect activates! When it's destroyed by a card effect of a "Scrap" monster, I can add 1 "Scrap" monster from my graveyard to my hand except for this card! I'll add Scrap Recycler!"

"Just what could he be planning? He doesn't have a tuner out and can't Normal Summon anymore." Gongenzaka noted from his room.

"Let's do this! I activate the Spell Card, Tuner Selection! For the rest of this turn, I can target 1 monster I control and make it a Tuner monster! Searcher will be treated as a Tuner until the end phase! I tune my Level 6 Scrap Breaker with the Level 1 Searcher!"

Scrap Breaker turned into 6 stars and Searcher into 1 ring surrounding them, Cody changed, a series of spotlights falling on him.

A giant metal monster with red eyes, a helmet-like head, two horns and two wings appeared flying above.

"T-that's...huge..." Was all that Melisa could say.

That audience kept staring at the monster which created a shadow on some of them due to its size.

 _ **Scrap Archfiend Level 7, Earth, Fiend, Synchro, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2000**_

"You stopped playing around. You're already ready for the warm up." Shinji commented, much to Cody's annoyance.

"Don't underestimate me! Just because your monster is DEF doesn't mean anything!" Cody cried out as he drove up the stadium's walls and launched into the air, grabbing an Action Card floating there and catching it, a condescending smirk forming on his face."Action Card, Forced Action! Your monster changes to ATK position!"

"What?!" Shinji cried out in surprise.

"Battle! Scrap Archfiend, attack Twinbow the Continous Attacker! Thousand Pound Smash!" Scrap Archfiend charged over to Shinji's monster.

Shinji bit his lower lip and accelerated over to an Action Card near the ground."I activate the Action Card, Attack Force! Twinbow the Continous Attacker's ATK increase by 600!"

 _ **Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker ATK: 1500+600=2100**_

Scrap Archfiend's punch squashed Twinbow like a bug.

 ** _Shinji LP: 3400_**

"Shinji used an Action Card in order to reduce the damage he would have taken under normal circumstances!" Melissa explained with glee.

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card! Bee's Emergency Call! When a "Bee Force" monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon 2 copies of it from my Deck! Appear! Two copies of Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker!"

 _ **Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker (x2) Level 3, Wind, Insect, ATK: 1000, DEF: 500**_

"Crap! I ended up giving him an extra monster!" Cody facepalmed internally before shaking his head."No, I shouldn't worry about that right now. I set a card face-down and call it quits for now."

"My turn!" Shinji declared."I draw! I summon Bee Force - Needle the Stinger!"

 _ **Bee Force - Needle the Stinger Level 2, Wind, Insect, Tuner, ATK: 400, DEF: 800**_

"I tune the 2 Level 3 Twinbow the Continuous Attack with the Level 2 Needle the Stinger!" Shinji announced as his 2 Twinbow the Continuous Attack turned into 6 stars and Needle the Stinger turned into 2 rings surrounding them."Power in concert! Bear the flame of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!"

Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow Level 8, Wind, Insect, Tuner, Synchro, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000

"Shit! That's not good!" Yugo exclaimed.

"I activate my Trap Card, Pollination! If a monster I control has lower ATK than a Synchro monster my opponent controls, my monster gains 500 ATK!"

 _ **Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow ATK: 3300**_

"What an incredible play! Shinji managed Synchro Summon and overpowered Cody's monster in terms of ATK!"

"Battle! Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow will attack Scrap Archfiend! Equality Shot!" Hama fired an arrow towards Scrap Archfiend but was stopped by a Trap Card blocking its path.

"I activate my Trap Card, Scrap Scattering! If a Synchro "Scrap" monster I control is attacked by a monster with higher ATK than itself, I send Scrap Archfiend to my graveyard and Special Summon its Synchro materials from the graveyard and end the Battle Phase!"

 _ **Scrap Searcher Level 1, Earth, Winged-Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 300**_

 _ **Scrap Breaker Level 6, Earth, Machine, ATK: 2100, DEF: 700**_

"From the graveyard, Scrap Searcher's effect activates! When a "Scrap" monster I control is sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon this card!"

 _ **Scrap Searcher Level 1, Earth, Winged-Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 300**_

"Guess again, Cody! Hama's effect activates now! If no damaged was dealt during the Battle Phase, I can inflict you 300 points of damage per "Bee Force" monster sleeping in my graveyard! I have a total of 4 of them! So you'll take 1200 points of damage! Sting Shot!" This time, Hama fired an arrowed with lighting powering it and shot it at Cody, barely missing one of his wheels.

 _ **Cody LP: 2400**_

"Ouch...that was close." Cody groaned as he tried to catch his breath."You damn bastard!"

"What an amazing display of techniques! Shinji dealt a huge amount of damage to Cody even though he didn't conduct his battle phase properly! Will Cody be able to make a comeback?!" Melisa announced as the crowd went wild with a round of applauses.

"No matter how much you try to prevent my Bee Force from attacking, they will always find a way to rise up and help me win! That's how true commons are, Cody! A true common isn't happy about giving a show to the Tops like you are! Come to your senses! I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Save me your "united commons" talk already! I'm sick of hearing you talk as if you know what you're talking about! It's my turn, draw! I summon Scrap Worm from my hand!"

 _ **Scrap Worm Level 2, Earth, Machine, Tuner ATK: 500+200=700, DEF: 100+200=300**_

"I'm coming at you with full force, Shinji! I will prove to you just how strong I am!" Cody announced with a smirk.'Yuzu, please watch over me!' "I tune my Level 6 Scrap Breaker with my Level 2 Scrap Worm! Steel-Cord shards of forgotten glory, lingering on in hateful rage, take form now and rise from the vengeful darkness! Synchro Summon! Rampage and roar! Level 8, Scrap Dragon!"

A purple dragon made up of metallic parts appeared on the field, screeching loudly as it flew above Cody.

 _ **Scrap Dragon Level 8, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2800+200=3000, DEF: 2000+200=2200**_

"Cody isn't holding back! He Synchro Summoned a Level 8 just like Shinji and even boosted its ATK up to 3000!" Melisa enthusiastically announced as the crowd cheered."However, what will he do now? He's still not strong enough to destroy Shinji's monster."

Yuzu and Cody both smiled as they folded their fist."Scrap Dragon's effect activates!"

"What?! So that's it!" Shinji realized.

"Once per turn, I can target 1 card I control and another you control and destroy them both! I target Scrap Searcher and your Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!" Yuzu and Cody both declared as Shinji's monsters exploded in particles as well as Scrap Searcher.

"He's got him now! Go, Cody!" Yugo cheered.

"Battle! I attack the player directly with Scrap Dragon! Extornate Fleet!" Scrap Dragon fired a blast from its mouth towards Shinji, causing an explosion around him which almost made him lose control of his D-Wheel.

 _ **Shinji LP: 400**_

"In just one attack, Cody reduced Shinji's LP to a mere 400! What a comeback indeed!"

Yuzu smiled warmly from her room as she watched Cody's face on her screen."I knew you would do that, knuckle head."

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card, Unexpected Mayhem! When I take 2000 or more points of damage, I can Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "Bee Force" monsters in my graveyard with their effects negated! Emerge from the battlefield!"

 _ **Bee Force - Twinbow the Continous Attacker (x3) Level 3,**_ Wind _ **, Insect ATK: 1000, DEF: 500**_

 _ **Bee Force - Needle the Stinger Level 2, Wind, Insect, Tuner, ATK: 400, DEF: 800**_

"It's over, Shinji! You looked down on me for all these years and yet you complained that you're the one being looked down on! You're nothing but a hypocrite! You call yourself a true Common and yet you disrespect their culture! I won't be living under your shadow anymore! I set a card face-down! Turn end!"

"Cody..." Shinji murmured under his breath.'You really think I look down on you...? Have I failed as a mentor...?'

* * *

 _It was back when I used to work in a warehouse when I was younger. The Spencers Warehouse was hiring young adults who had it rough economically. Unfortunately enough, I was one of them. But little did I know that that day was going to be the day I'd meet Cody. When I found him, he was going through one of the dumpsters and didn't notice me walking up to him._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing there? Stop looking into people's dumpsters like that!" Shinji demanded, prompting the boy fall on the floor.

Cody rubbed his back in pain as he squinting his eyes in an effort to hide his formings tears."That hurt..." He groaned as he slowly got up."What's the big deal?!"

"Big deal?! This is private property, that's what! Anyways, what are you looking for?" Shinji composed himself.

Cody stuck out his tongue and folded his arms."Wouldn't you like to know? I'm doing something fantastic!"

"Looking through a dumpster is fantastic for you?" Shinji deadpanned.

"Idiot!" Cody pouted, rather annoyed."I'm looking for parts to make a D-Wheel. It's a warehouse! So I assumed there'd be something good inside of the dumpsters here."

"A D-Wheel you say?" Shinji seemed intrigued."Why would you want one? And besides, did you really expect to find good parts in here?"

"My choices were limited!" Cody argued back."Besides, it's not just for me. My friends are counting on my help."

"Your friends?"

Cody lowered his head slightly."Yes. My friends and I live at an orphanage. As you can probably guess, we don't like in the best situations that you can imagine."

Shinji stayed silent, merely nodding to indicate Cody he could continue."We want to duel Jack Atlas. And for that, we need a D-Wheel. We want to rise from the Commons to the Tops the same way he did! We don't want to continue being treated the same anymore!"

"Kid, you do realize the Tops are the ones who make our lives the way they are, right? Aspiring to be the thing that hurts you is foolish."

"Shut up...there's a difference...if I was a Top, I'd try my best to change this unjust world we live i-" Cody was interrupted by Shinji's hand messing with his hair.

"You talk big time for a kid of your size." He chuckled."Say, want to work here? I'm sure that the manager will allow you to if I vouch for you. Besides, anything is better than looking through people's trash, right? Of course, you'd be paid accordingly."

"Really?! That's soooo cool! Let's do this, Shinji-san!" Cody exclaimed enthusiastically as he grabbed Shinji by his forearm.

"Oi,oi! Slow down a bit! Do you even know where the office is, you idiot?!"

* * *

'How ironic. His Deck resembles him a lot not by just his job, but also for the meaning behind it. Scraps pilled up to create great things. Just as Cody was a scrap when I first met him, he's become a very dependable person in some aspects. Though he's still has a long way to go, I'm happy by the kind of person he is now.'

"Hey, Cody?" Shinji looked over his shoulder."You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I've never looked down on you. Not even when you were just a whippy brat back then." Shinji's expression softened as he formed a smile."I think of you as my little brother. Whatever it is you want to do, I'll support you 100%. You want to impress **her** , right?"

"Shinji..." Cody gasped before his face turned deep red."Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean by her?!"

"You think I didn't notice? Geez, you really underestimate me. Don't worry though, I'll keep it a secret until you're ready to go."

"Thanks..." Cody pouted as he turned away.

"Let's give her a good duel, Cody! My turn, I draw! I summon Bee Force- Pin the Hit!"

 _ **Bee Force - Pin the Hit Level 1, Wind, Insect, ATK: 200, DEF: 300**_

"Once per turn, Pin the Hit can inflict you 200 points of damage!" Shinji announced as his monster flew over to Cody and stung him on his back.

 _ **Cody LP: 2200**_

"OUCH! What the actual hell?!"

"I tune the 3 Level 3 Twinbow the Continous Attacker and the Level 1 Pin the Hit with the Level 2 Needle the Stinger!" The 3 Twinbows and Pin turned into 10 stars as Needle became 2 rings surrounding them.

"With the rallied strength of our bonds, pierce through the great evil wall of the arrogant! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 12! Bee Force- Big Ballista the Final Battle!"

Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle Level 12, Wind, Insect, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500

"T-that's Shinji's strongest..." Crow stuttered in disbelief.

"...monster..." Cody concluded.

"I activate Big Ballista's effect! I can Banish all "Bee Force" monsters from my graveyard, and for each banished monster, one monster my opponent controls loses ATK and DEF by 500! I banished 6 monsters! With this, Scrap Dragon's ATK go down by 3000!

 _ **Scrap Dragon ATK: 0**_

"N-no way! He's planning to finish me off right now!" Cody exclaimed as he started panicking.'Gotta find an action card!'

"Battle! Big Ballista, attack Scrap Dragon!" Big Ballista turned around and fired an arrow-like projectile from its body. Scrap Dragon shrieked in pain as the projectile pierced through its body, creating an explosion.

"It's over," Shinji said.

"No..." Yuzu gasped.

"Like hell it is!" A voice yelled from the smoke. With a grin on his face, Cody accelerated until he escaped the cloud of smoke created by the explosion.

 _ **Cody LP: 700**_

"He survived!" Yuzu and Yugo cheered.

"That's impossible! How do you still have LP left?!"

"I used the Action Card, Limitless Shield! One of my monsters receives a boost in ATK equal to half of the ATK of one monster my opponent controls! Scrap Dragon's ATK went up to 1500, thus saving me!"

Melisa's jaw dropped but quickly composed herself with an awkward cough."C-Cody! That was amazing! To think you'd pull such a move at the last second!"

"Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody!" The crowd cheered.

"Still though, you have no more cards in your hands and no monsters. What can you do?"

"You'll see." Cody snickered."My move! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Desperate Tuning! I can Synchro Summon a monster from my Extra Deck by banishing monsters from my graveyard! However, at the end of my turn, I will take damage equal to the ATK of the monster I choose to Summon. I banish my Level 2 Scrap Worm, the Level 6 Scrap Breaker and the Level 1 Scrap Searcher!"

Scrap Breaker and Searcher turned into 7 stars as Scrap Worm turned into 2 rings, surrounding them.

"Up above the skies, approaches a meteorite of uncertain size! As it burns up, the orbs of the slumbering being inside open and its wings burst forth finally once again! Synchro Summon! Show them the power of true Synchro! Level 9, Scrap Twin Dragon!"

A brown dragon with two heads appeared. Its body was composed of various machine parts. Both of its blue eyes lit up and screeched loudly.

 _ **Scrap Twin Dragon Level 9, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 3000+2000= 3200, DEF: 2200+200= 2400**_

"Let's do this, Shinji! Battle!" Cody exclaimed as he accelerated towards the wall of the stadium.

"Bring it!" Shinji yelled as he accelerated to an Action Card nearby.

"Both duelists are making a run for 2 different Action Cards! The fate of this duel is depending on what kind of actions cards they get! This is so exciting!"

"Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody!"

"Don't let up now, Shinji!"

"I won't lose!" Both youths yelled as they each grabbed their respective Action Cards.

"Action Card, Attack Force! If a monster I control battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK, my monster gains 600 ATK during damage calculation!"

"That's a good card, but I've got this! The Action Card, High Dive! It increases my monster's ATK to 1000 until the End Phase!"

 _ **Scrap Twin Dragon ATK: 4200**_

 _ **Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle ATK: 3600**_

"No way!" Shinji yelled.

"The battle resumes! Scrap Twin Dragon! Attack Big Ballista! Twin Destruction Blast!" Both heads began charging up 2 bright balls of energy in their mouths. Once they were ready, the dragon fired the attack towards Shinji's monster as this one exploded in pieces after the impact. Shinji was forced to stop his D-Wheel before he lost complete control over it.

 _ **Shinji LP: 0**_

"H-he did it! Cody is the winner!" Mellisa announced ecstatically as the crowd went wild, chanting his name."Pushing each other to a corner, both duelists crawled their way to the top until one of them remained victorious. How's that, girls? What do you think about this adorable boy and his well-deserved victory?!"

"P-please, don't put me on the spot like that!" Cody said sheepishly."I'm fighting for one girl only."

"What's that? Could it be a girlfriend?"! Melisa teased while the girls in the stadium continued yelling.

Yugo laughed his butt off, rolling on his bed."Man, they sure got you!"

"I wonder..." Yuzu placed her finger on her chin in thought."N-no, it can't be, right?"

"Co-come on, it's not like that!" Cody shook his head rapidly.

Shinji smiled one last time before turning around and head to the pit area."Beat him, Cody."

Cody shifted his gaze over to the defeated Bee Force user."Y-you mean you k-"

"Of course I do. If you want to win her heart, you'll have to beat him, right?" He raised his thumb."You can do it, Cody. I'll be counting on you to bring her over one of these days."

"Shinji..." Cody breathed as he tried his hardest not to shed tears."Dammit, I'll win! You hear me?! I'll win this for all of you guys!"

* * *

"Great! Seems Cody managed to win his match just fine." Yuya felt relieved.

"Still though..." Yuto crossed his legs on the bed."I have a feeling he doesn't like you very much."

"Huh? Why would you say that? He seemed to be enjoying our duel a couple of days ago."

Yuto sighed heavily."You'll find out eventually I suppose."

Yuya furrowed his brow, confused at what his counterpart meant by that. Before he could question him further, Melisa began talking on the screen once more.

"Alright, everyone, let's introduce the next contestants for the next match! First up we have this young man! Going by a mysterious nickname, Ender!"

"Ender?!" Both Yu boys gasped after hearing the name.

Ender pulled over near the start line as he was bombarded by a round of applause. He was wearing his black suit with his mask and riding a basic black D-Wheel.

"Going by your theory, he should be the leader of the Unifiers of Chaos." Yuya said.

"That's right." Yuto nodded."In other words..."

"...we'll get to see how their leader duels." Shun concluded from his room."This should be interesting."

"And his opponent is...Karmio Fukawa!" Melisa announced as a man with a with a green jumpsuit and emerald-colored helmet. Both duelists pulled over near the finish line.

Yugo tilted his head to the side."I think I've seen that guy around before."

"Oh great." Cody rolled his eyes."It's one of the Ergomangy Trio. Why do they let idiots participate in this?"

Karmio removed his helmet, revealing his bald head along with a pair of green eyes."Yo! How you doin', dog? What's the mask for, yo? It ain't Halloween yet, ain't it?"

Ender remained motionless as he kept staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, you mute or somethin'? I'm askin' you a question!" He grunted at him.

"How boring." The youth drawled."If you are attempting to intimidate with such childish insults, I'd advise you to stop wasting your breath.

"What was that?!" The man snapped."I'm tellin' ya, you won't stand a chance against me once we begin dueling!"

"L-let's get the duel started already before this argument gets out of hand. Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" Melisa cried out.

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

"Duel..."

 _ **Ender vs. Karmio LP: 4000**_

Karmio accelerated as soon as he could but noticed that Ender was purposely going slower.

"Ha! Ya want me to go first? Already screwing shit up!" Karmio cackled, taking the first corner. Ender maintained a reasonable distance between him and his opponent, speechless as usual.

"My turn! I summon Demonic Bell Sancturio from my hand in ATK position!" Karmio cried.

A black serpent-like monster with red eyes and 2 small wings appeared.

 _ **Demonic Bell Sancturio Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 230, DEF: 1900**_

"Sancturio's effect activates! When it's Summoned to the field in ATK mode, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower Dark monster from my Deck! Appear now! Demonic Bell Chubakio!"

A small creature covered in mage robes and holding a wand appeared on the field as it chuckled darkly.

 _ **Demonic Bell Chubakio Level 4, Dark, Spellcaster, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000**_

"Two level 4 monsters..." Naho mused, resting her head on her palm."Normally I'd dare to say he'll XYZ summon..."

"I tune my Level 4 Chubakio with the Level 4 Sancturio!" As Chubakio turned into 4 stars and Sancturio turned into 4 rings, surrounding them, Karmio chanted.

"The master of that which lies in the deepest reaches of the Netherworld! Unleash your all-consuming rage! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 8! Beelze, King of the Dark Dragons!"

The ground broke open momentarily and a pillar of darkness shot out of it. Two gigantic red heads were revealed as the pillar slowly faded, revealing a serpentine dragon with an insect-like head and a woman attached on top of it.

 _ **Beelze, King of the Dark Dragons Level 8, Dark, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**_

"That's Karmio's ace monster! To think he'd summoned it so easily in just one turn! As expected from the leader of the Ergomangy Trio! His dueling skills are as good as the rumors say!"

Karmio slowed down a bit until he was on par with Ender."How you like that? And I'm just getting started."

Ender hummed briefly, a hint of boredom in his tone."How dull people like you can be. If this is the best of your capabilities, it's better if you quit while you can."

Karmio scowled indignantly."Yeah? We'll see about that, tough guy. I end my turn."

"At this moment, I Special Summon Spectral Deva - Gatlingun. At the end of my opponent's turn, if they control a monster that was Special Summon from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this card from my hand."

A red mecha with design similarities to that of a dragon appeared on the field. it had a bulky humanoid torso with spiked shoulder guards, several highlights on the front, blue pongs on its lower torso, thin arms with spiky shoulders, two wing units and exhaust pipes on the back. On its left arm was a long and gigantic drill, and on the right arm was a six-barreled cannon. Along the cannon's octagonal carapace, its small barrels extend outward from the primary mechanism.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun Level 6, Light, Machine, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"Z-zero ATK?" A flabbergasted looking Karmio asked aloud.

"My turn. I draw." Ender stated monotonously."When I control a Light-Type monster on my field, I can Special Summon Spectral Deva - Corazon from my hand."

A towering figure with massive blade-like wings, wrist guards, and a golden cane appeared on Ender's field, shining slightly.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Corazon Level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"What's this?! Gatlingun's ATK and DEF went up by 1000!" Melisa exclaimed in shock.

"Gatlingun's effect lets it increase its ATK and DEF by 1000 every time a monster is Special Summon on the field," Ender explained briefly.

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

"Corazon's special effect will now activate. When it's Special Summoned to the field, I can add 1 "Fusion" card from my deck to my hand."

"A "fusion" card?" Karmio echoed.

'As expected, he will Fusion Summon.' Serena noted.'Just what kind of monster will he bring out...?'

"Moving on, I summon Spectral Deva - Skeptical Mantis."

A black mantis with blades set into its feet and eyes that can see behind its head and a large backside a bit like a bee stinger clapped its blades as it manifested itself on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Skeptical Mantis Level 4, Light, Insect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"I shall activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand in order to Fusion Summon." Both Mantis and Corazon were absorbed by a multi-colored vortex as Yuke began chanting."Voluminous monster with the power of a forsaken warrior, with your sagacious mind, bring forth the power of equality. Fusion Summon. I call you, Level 7! Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha!"

A large knight clad in purple and blue armor with white trim and yellow buttons, holding a shield with the head of a lion on it.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha Level 7, Light, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000**_

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Gatlingun ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"This is it! Fusion Summon! On top of that, Gatlingun gets stronger every time a monster is Special Summon to the field!" Melisa informed the audience.

"Still though, you ain't even close to catching up to me!" Karmio stated with a grin.

Yuke snatched an Action Card on the track and activated it."Action Card, Double Choosing. I can target any monster on either of our fields and double its ATK until the end phase. I target your Beelze, doubling its ATK."

 _ **Beelze, King of the Dark Dragons ATK: 6000**_

"HUH?!" Everyone cried out at the same time.

"You stupid or stupid?! Why would you give my monster a boost in ATK?!"

"No offense, Ender, but that wasn't so brilliant..." Melisa sweatdropped.

Ender ignored the commented and raised his hand."Vice Alpha's effect activates. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster increases its ATK, this card will gain half of that amount."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 4200**_

"Battle. Vice Alpha, attack Beelze!" Ender announced.

"Its ATKs are higher though..." Melisa pointed out.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Deva Formidation. When a monster I control attacks an opponent's monster that has higher ATK, my monster will gain half of your monster's ATKs until the end phase."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 7200**_

"The hell?! 7200 ATK?!"

Vice Alpha threw its shield against one of Beelze's heads, making it shriek in pain from the attack. Vice Alpha whistled, commanding the spirit of his shield to return to its hand.

 _ **Karmio LP: 2800**_

Karmio half laughed."Beelze cannot be destroyed by battle! On top of that, its ATKs increase up to the total damage I received from battle!"

 _ **Beelze King of the Dark Dragons ATK: 6000+1200=7200**_

"I set a card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, both of our monsters lose the boost they received thanks to our Action Cards and Spell Cards." Yuke explained.

 _ **Beelze King of the Dark Dragons ATK: 4200**_

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 2700**_

"You think you slick or somethin'?! I'll show you how it's done, fam! I draw!" Upon seeing his hand, Karmio grinned with pure satisfaction."I have no problem defeating you with the monstah I have right now but I wanna show you something better. I summon Demonic Bell Umor from my hand!"

A squid like creature with white skin, 6 tentacles, and 2 black eyes appeared floating next to Karmio.

 _ **Demonic Bell Umor Level 2, Dark, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 700, DEF: 900**_

"When used for a Synchro Summon, Umor can count as 2 monsters! I tune my Level 8 Beelze, King of the Dark Dragons with the level 2 Demonic Bell Umor!"

Beelze turned into 8 stars as Umor turned into 2 rings, surrounding them. The sky turned dark, a few black claps of thunder could be seen briefly on the field.

"Ruler of the Diabolic Dragons, come to me and rid me of my enemies! With your mighty strength and immortality, make them wish they never see you! Synchro summon! Come forth, level 8, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Dark flames dissipated, revealing a bigger and more threating looking form of Beelze.

 _ **Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons Level 10, Dark, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun ATK: 3000**_

"M-m-man...that's huge!" Sawatari exclaimed, falling on his back.

"Oh my lord..." Melisa looked like she was about to faint.

"This is my strongest monster! I'll take you to hell with it! I activate Beelzeus' effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster you control and make its ATK 0! Also, I'll gain LP equal to its original ATK! Your machine gun monster might have more ATK but I feel like your little Fusion monster is more of a threat if ya wanna pull that lil' stunt again. I target Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha!"

Ender sighed uncharacteristically."I suppose my theory was correct after all."

"What? Whachu on about?" Karmio inquired.

"You had already lost since you summoned Beelzeus." Ender paused for a moment."No...you had no chance of winning."

"Ha?!" Karmio cocked his head, a menacing expression clear as day on his face.

"I will explain it briefly as we go. I understand that not all human beings are capable of thinking ahead. First, Beelze had an advantage that Beelzeus does not. It can increase its ATK as you take damage. Even if I used Vice Alpha's effect along with an Action Card and lowered your LP exponentially, you would have had a stronger version of it. Second, the way you use this monster is nonsensical. Did you now know that Vice Alpha is unaffected by my opponent's card effects? You would have been far better off targeting Gatlingun. Regardless, I activate a Trap Card, Solar Spectrum. It allows me to return Fusion monster I control back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials in DEF mode with their effects negated and ATK and DEF at 0. Monsters Special Summon by this card effect cannot be destroyed the turn they were Special Summoned."

 _ **Spectral Deva - Corazon Level 3, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Skeptical Mantis Level 4, Light, Insect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"Gatlingun's effect activates. Two monsters were Special Summoned just now, so its ATKs..."

"...rise up to 5000!" Melisa realized."It's stronger than that horrible dragon!"

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun ATK: 5000**_

"S-so this whole time...you were playing me..." Karmio stammered."Damn you...! I won't be defeated by just this! I set a card face-down! I end my turn!"

"Disregarding Ender's former entrance and lack of emotion, he is the only one right now who can fight the power of evil! Will his Spectral Devas be able to overcome the power of the Diabolic Dragon?!" Melisa wondered, the audience following her beliefs as they cheered for Ender.

"Seriously?! They're cheering for him?!" Serena spat in disgust.

"My turn, draw. From my hand, I summon Spectral Deva - Archelon." Ender announced.

A massive blue turtle with a hard shell rotated its way to the field, hiding inside of its shell.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Archelon Level 4, Light, Beast, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000**_

"I activate Archelon's effect, which allows me to tribute any number of "Spectral Deva" monsters I control in order to draw a card per monster. I sacrifice Corazon and Skeptical Mantis." Ender stated as he drew 2 cards."Furthermore, I activate an effect from my hand. When Spectral Deva - Zoril is added to my hand by the effect of a "Spectral Deva" monster, I can Special Summon it to the field."

A very tall skinny monster with vibrant pink skin color, black pants, two-clawed feet with purple toes with a smaller claw coming out its heels and horns with a black and purple pattern appeared on the field, sticking out a long blue tongue as its yellow eyes rotated around.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Zoril Level 2, Light, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 1500, DEF: 0**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun ATK: 6000**_

"A tuner monster!" Yuya exclaimed, unconsciously jumping out of his bed."Then he can Synchro Summon too?!"

Reiji frowned upon realizing Ender's plan.'He's able to perform multiple Summoning methods as well...'

"I tune the Level 4 Archelon with the Level 2 Zoril." Yuke announced.

As Archelon turned into 4 stars and Zoril into 2 rings, Ender chanted, his voice still as monotonous as ever.

"The formation of the deities forms underneath. Glare down at the stubborn fools who reject defeat. Synchro Summon! The warrior with the wicked arm, Spectrum Deva - Vice Beta!"

A dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covered most of its body appeared on Ender's field. Its most noticeable feature was its right arm which was twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps its entire right arm and shoulder. A pair of green eyes shined through its mask.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Beta Level 6, Light, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun ATK: 7000**_

"I activate Vice Beta's effect. Once per turn, Vice Alpha can copy an effect of a monster you control until the end phase. The only monster you control is-"

"Beelzeus!" Karmio gasped."Then that means..."

"Vice Beta will steal your monster's effect and activate it immediately, reducing your monster's ATK to 0 and giving me LP equal to the original ATK of that monster."

 _ **Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 0**_

 _ **Ender LP: 8000**_

"Yes!" Melisa squealed as she clapped."In just a matter of seconds, Ender has turned the tables on Karmio! He now holds the power to destroy the evil dragon!"

"Battle. Gatlingun and Vice Beta, attack Beelzeus." Ender commanded his monsters.

Gatlingun readied its drill while Vice Beta materialized a flesh-like sword with a black eye on it, grabbing it.

"Gotta get an Action Card!" Karmio though aloud before feeling his entire body freezing.'Wha-what...?'

A cold sweat ran down his forehead as he felt a set of cold, red eyes, staring at him with murderous intent. The stared itself was enough to make him paralyzed in fear.

Gatlingun pierced Beelzeus' main head with its drill, realizing a screech of pain that echoed throughout the stadium.

 _ **Karmio LP: 0**_

All monsters shattered in light, as the arena was filled with dead silence for a few seconds.

"The winner is...the hero of light! Ender!" Mellisa announced with clear relief.

The crowd began chanting Ender's name in rhythm, mimicking some sort of song.

Karmio felt on his knees, his helmet falling out as he gasped for air."Th-that pressure was ju-just crazy...man..."

"My, my. The leader is sure incredible." Dennis mused. He was laying down on his bed with his hands on the back of his head."But still...to think Yuri-chan was bested..."

"Now, that is something." Naho said after taking a sip of her tea."As expected of our leader, he already stole everyone's attention. This will give us more time to execute our plan smoothly. Though we have yet to locate Yuzu Hiragi."

"Next up, we have our first female duelist, Skull! Like Ender, she has a few secrets to protect and her beauty is no exception! Those of you who watch my broadcast just a few days back should remember our next duelist! The one who provided us with a heated match against Dennis...Gongenzaka Noboru!"

"Oh? I guess work can wait for now. I do deserve a little fun now and then." She chuckled lightly."This should be interesting."

* * *

"I did not know you were able to perform multiple summoning methods." Reiji addressed the masked boy upon noticing his presence.

"Surely, you must not be suggesting anything." Ender responded, scanning the Executive Council."While Academia is causing so much pain as we speak, it has its advantages. We were able to incorporate them all into our decks thanks to the extensive data Academia has in every dimension."

"I see." Reiji remained unfazed by Ender's argument."I assume that you, being the leader, aren't just able to Fusion and Synchro Summon?"

"I see no reason to respond to your questions, Akaba Reiji. After all...you are the son of the man who is destroying our lives."

* * *

New Cards:

 _ **Thorn Needle**_

Equip Spell

Target a "Bee Force" monster you control; it gains 500 ATK

 _ **Tuner Selection**_

Spell Card

You can target a monster on your field and make it a "Tuner" monster until the end phase.

 _ **Forced Action**_

Action Spell

Switch a monster your opponent controls to ATK mode.

 _ **Limitless Shield**_

Action Spell

Target one monster you control and a monster your opponent controls; your monster gains ATK equal to half of the original ATK of your opponent's monster.

 _ **Desperate Tuning!**_

Spell Card

Synchro Summon a monster from my Extra Deck by banishing monsters from your graveyard. At the end of the turn, take damage equal to the ATK of the Synchro Monster summoned by this card.

 _ **Double Choosing.**_

Action Spell

Target any monster on either of the field and double its ATK until the end phase.

 _ **Deva Formidation**_

Quick-Play Spell

When a "Spectral Deva" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster that has higher ATK, that monster will gain ATKs equal to half of that monster's original ATKs.

 _ **Bee's Emergency Call**_

Trap Card

When a "Bee Force" monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 2 copies of that monster from your Deck

 _ **Pollination**_

Trap Card

If a "Bee Force monster you control has lower ATK than a Synchro monster your opponent controls, your monster gains 500 ATK.

 _ **Scrap Scattering**_

Trap Card

If a Synchro "Scrap" monster you control is attacked by a monster with higher ATK than itself, send that Synchro monster to your graveyard and Special Summon its Synchro materials from the graveyard. Also, end the Battle Phase.

 _ **Unexpected Mayhem**_

Trap Card

When you take 2000 or more points of damage, Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "Bee Force" monsters from your graveyard with their effects negated.

 _ **Solar Spectrum**_

Trap Card

Return a Fusion monster you control back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials in DEF mode with their effects negated and ATK and DEF at 0.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Gatlingun**_

Light/Machine/Effect

ATK: 0, DEF: 0 , LV: 6

Monster Effect: If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck during their end phase; Special Summon this card. When a Special Summon is conducted, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Corazon**_

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200, LV: 3

Monster Effect: If you control a Light-type monster, you can Special Summon this card. When this card is Special Summon to the field, you can add 1 "Fusion" card from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Zoril**_

Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect

ATK: 1500, DEF: 0, LV: 2

Monster Effect: If this card is added to your hand via a card effect; Special Summon it.

 _ **Demonic Bell Sancturio**_

Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect

ATK: 230, DEF: 1900, LV: 4

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned to the field, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark-Type monster from your Deck.

 _ **Demonic Bell Chubakio**_

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Monster Effect: Once per turn, this card gains 200 ATK

 _ **Demonic Bell Umor**_

Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: When used for a Synchro Summon, this card counts as 2 monsters.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Beta**_

Light/Warrior/Synchro/Effect

ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600, LV: 6

Monster Effect: Once per turn, target a monster your opponent controls; this card gains that monster's effect until the end phase.

 _ **Sorry for if you guys feel like this chapter was rushed a bit. I have a good reason for it and it's all because of hurricane Irma making its way over. So I finished this chapter as fast as I could before the hurricane hits and I'm unable to upload anything for whatever reason. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed even if it was rushed. Don't forget to read, review, favorite and follow. Bye-bye!"**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_  
 _ **Royal Elegance**_

"What a primitive way to settle things and provide entertainment to the masses." Skull sighed as she waited patiently for her opponent to arrive at the start line. She was wearing a Turbo Dueling outfit which consisted of a form-fitting light-blue jumpsuit with white, and light blue markings and blue joint-pads, in addition to white gloves and a light-blue helmet, and her skull mask hiding behind a yellow visor.

"I agree. I am against this kind of dueling without a doubt." A voice spoke from behind her. Skull looked over her shoulder and noticed that Gongenzaka was pulling over next to her.

"I wouldn't say I'm particularly against it..." Skull hummed."More like it's just too savage. It's not proper for us to fight in an arena like dogs. Though I can bear with it for the time being." She turned her head towards Gongenzaka."Let's have a fair match."

Gongenzaka forced a smile, not knowing for sure whether the girl was smiling behind her mask or not."S-sure. I, the man Gongenzaka, will put my heart and soul in this duel!"

"Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Gongenzaka vs. Skull LP: 4000**_

"Ladies first," Skull said as she sped up and passed Gongenzaka, easily taking the first corner.

"Skull takes the first turn and already proves superiority with her girl power!" Melisa exclaimed with clear pride in her voice.

"I'll take this if you don't mind." She said, passing right next to an Action Card and grabbed it."Woah...this is so interesting! This is what they call Action Cards? They have a colorful appearance.

"Ahem." Gongenzaka cleared his voice."I understand this might be your first encounter with Action Cards, but do keep in mind we're in the middle of a duel."

"Oh, that is correct. My apologies. Then, I shall begin by activating the Action Card, Favorable Odds. With this, I can draw a card from my Deck!" She cried, drawing her card."Now, to get this started, I shall summon Madolche Cruffsant!"

A puppy with a green hat appeared on the field, surfing on top of a toast in the shape of a puzzle piece.

 _ **Madolche Cruffsant Level 3, Earth, Beast, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**_

"M-Madolche?!" Yuto exclaimed, taking his counterpart by surprise.

Shun punched the wall with sheer rage."That's Naho's Deck...! Why does she have that?!"

"I set a card facing down. I end my turn." Naho said."I hope that was not too bleak for your taste, but my hand would not permit me to make a big play right off the bad."

"Saving your resources, is it? I commend your strategy, Skull." Gongenzaka nodded firmly."My turn! I draw! From my hand, I summon Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer!"

A blue crossbow appeared floating next to Gongenzaka as he sped up ahead of Skull.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer Level 4, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 0**_

"Next up, if I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand!"

A small robot with a trumpet in its hand appeared next to Soulpiercer, playing its instrument.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter Level 2, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 300, DEF: 600**_

"A tuner monster, is it?" Skull looked dazed for a moment."I see. So you are all ready to Synchro Summon."

"Indeed! I tune the Level 4 Soulpierce with the Level 2 Trumpeter!" Gongenzaka announced.

Soulpiercer turned into 4 stars while Trumpeter turned into 2 rings surrounding them.

"Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us onto this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

A hulking red and gold giant with tubes coming from its back, carrying a massive spiked club appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji Level 6, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 500, DEF: 2500**_

"It has 2500 DEF. That's going to be quite difficult to beat." Skull stated, scoffing lightly."However, I doubt you summoned that monster just to protect you."

"Very observant." Gongenzaka offered a smile."When Ogre Shutendoji is Synchro Summoned and I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard, I can destroy all Spells and Traps you control!"

"Not a bad move, if I may say. But it won't work!" Skull said with a condescending tone."I activate the Trap Card, Madolche Cake Crash! When a monster activates its effect, I can negate it and draw a card from my Deck!"

"However, I can still attack! Ogre Shutendoji can attack while being in DEF mode! Battle! Ogre Shutendoji, attack Cruffsant!"

Ogre Shutendoji launched itself against Cruffsant and smashed it with its club. Upon seeing this, many children in the audience began crying aloud after witnessing the ogre smashing the puppy.

 _ **Skull LP: 3000**_

"Settle down everyone!" Skull spoke up, silencing the audience."I know you didn't appreciate Gongenzaka destroying my puppy, but worry not! We are just friendly rivals having a good duel!"

"That's right!" Melisa agreed."If Skull has no problem, you guys don't either, right?"

"Skull! Skull! Skull!"

"I want to see another cute monster!"

Gongenzaka slowed down to be on par with Skull and shifted his gaze to her."Thanks. I appreciate what you did."

"Please, you have nothing to thank me for. I just thought the young audience were being unfair to you for obvious reasons. I feel it's far better if we keep this as professional as possible, wouldn't you agree?"

Gongenzaka nodded firmly."I end my turn!"

"Don't mind if I do." She bowed slightly."I draw! First off, I'll activate the Continous Spell, Madolche Ticket! Then, I shall summon Madolche Mewfeuille! And when it's Normal Summoned on the field, I can Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from my hand! Madolche Puddingess, show us your sweet light!"

 _ **Madolche Mewfeuille Level 3, Earth, Beast, ATK: 500, DEF: 300**_

 _ **Madolche Puddingess Level 5, Earth, Fairy, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"Let us begin! Battle! I use Puddingess to attack your Ogre Shutendoji! Caramel Shower!"

Puddingess's expression changed dramatically, fired in her eyes and a malicious smile on her face as she jumped high up.

"What's this?! Skull is attacking Gongenzaka with a mere 1000 ATK monster!" Melisa exclaimed in disbelief.

"After damage calculation, when Pudding attacks an opposing monster, I can target 1 card you control and destroy it. I choose your precious Ogre Shutendoji" Skull declared as she accelerated to an Action Card, however, she noticed that Gongenzaka didn't bother to look at the Action Card as he was the first to past right next to it.

"Action Card, Double Attack! Puddingess' ATKs are doubled!"

 _ **Madolche Puddingess ATK: 2000**_

Puddingess proceeded to deliver a series of kicks towards Ogre Shutendoji, who blocked them easily with his club and returned the favor by smacking the girl.

 _ **Skull LP: 2500**_

"At this moment, after damage calculation, I can target 1 card you control and destroy it! I destroy your only monster!"

Puddingess managed to kick Ogre Shutendoji in its jaw as she fell back, both of them vanishing in particles.

"Now that Puddingess has been destroyed, I can activate her second effect. I can return her to my deck." Skull took the card and inserted it back to her Deck."At this moment, Madolche Ticket activates! When a "Madolche" card is returned from the field or graveyard to my hand or deck, I can add 1 "Madolche" monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Madolche Anjelly!"

"I see. So she didn't just recklessly attack me." Gongenzaka murmured under his breath."By risking a few life points, she managed to improve her hand and eliminate my monster. That means..."

"Sorry, but I am not finished just yet. I attack you directly with Mewfeuille **!"**

The cat-looking creature stopped munching on a strawberry and threw it at the back of Gongenzaka's head.

 _ **Gongenzaka LP: 3500**_

"That was an excellent move, Skull." Gongenzaka complimented the masked girl.

Skull huffed lightly."Thank you. I set 2 cards face-down and conclude my turn. You are up, Gongenzaka."

"With pleasure." Gongenzaka said as he drew a card from his deck."My turn! I draw!"

"Gongenzaka is really enjoying himself." Yuzu though Perhapsphs is due to the fact that he's the gentleman type and is facing a girl who has this "princess" aura around her."

"I can't help but think there's something wrong with this girl as well. After all, she's wearing a weird mask like the other guy from before." Cody said.

"Unifiers of Chaos..." Serena muttered to herself."I just hope Gongenzaka is ready for what's coming to him."

"It's time! From my hand, I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Flutist Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 500, DEF: 1000**_

"I activate Flutist's effect! By tributing it, I can Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my hand! I summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei Level 8, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1000, DEF: 3500**_

"Gongenzaka summoned another monster with high DEF!" Melisa cried out."Then what he plans is most likely-"

"Attack with it." Skul interjected."I had assumed your Deck allows you to attack with monsters in DEF. However, there's something else I'd notice as well."

'Something else? Don't tell me she found out...' Yuya thought.

"You can't use Spells or Traps. I had figured as much when you said your monster effect can be activated when you don't have any Spells or Traps in your graveyard."

"How that may be true, I, the man Gongenzaka, have also realized your Deck's mechanic. You cannot permit your monsters to go to the graveyard."

Skull stayed silent for a brief moment."How perceptive. However...I activate my Trap! Emergency Assembly! I can only activate this card when my opponent Special Summons a monster. Basically, I can target 1 monster in your graveyard, then we can Special Summon 1 monster from our Decks with that monster's Level. I will target your Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

'What could she be planning?' Gongenzaka pondered."I Special Summon the Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Swordsman!"

"I Special Summon Madolche Baaple!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Swordsman Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800**_

 _ **Madolche Baaple Level 3, Earth, Beast, ATK: 0, DEF: 1800**_

"Good." Skull chuckled."Now, I will finally be able to step my game up."

"What?!"

"Trap Card, activate! Incognitive Theft! When there are 2 or more monsters with the same level on either side of our fields, I can XYZ Summon using those monsters."

"Impossible! You're saying you can XYZ Summon with my monsters?!" Gongenzaka gasped as the audience went wild.

"XYZ Summon using an opponent's monster..." Shun grumbled."To think these bastards would disgrace Naho's Deck this much...!"

"With the Level 3 Madolche Baaple and the Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Swordsman, I build the Overlay Network!" Skull declared as a black portal opened up in front of her.

Both monsters turned into yellow energy beams and sank into the portal as Skull began chanting.

"Sophisticated gentleman who wields the sword of nobility, accompany me in this fine evening and fill the world with your extreme beauty! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 3! Madolche Cinnabond!"

In a glowing display of color, a young man with golden hair, blue eyes, white suit and a piece of puzzle underneath his feet rose up from the portal, two glowing orbs orbiting his body.

 _ **Madolche**_ Cinnabond _ **Rank 3, Earth, Spellcaster, XYZ, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1700**_

"A-amazing! Skull managed to take advantage of Gongenzaka's monster to perform an XYZ Summon!" Melisa exclaimed.

"However, Big Benkei is still stronger! Battle!" Gongenzaka declared as his monster began to move.

"I am afraid I will have to stop you there." Skull cut him off."Cinnabond's effect activates! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to target a monster you control and change its battle position! Meaning that your Big Benkei will attack Cinnabond with its 1000 ATKs!"

Cinnabond grabbed his rapier out of his bell and dashed forward Big Benkei with a swift move, piercing his sword through it.

 _ **Gongenzaka LP: 2600**_

"My, that was quite impressive!" Dennis exclaimed."She took advantage that the fact that Gon-chan's monsters' ATKs are low. As expected from the Unifiers of Chaos."

"I-I won't yield just yet! I will prevail with my Steadfast dueling!" Gongenzaka proclaimed with pride.

"It's okay. I forgot to mention that monsters XYZ Summoned by Incognitive Theft have their ATKs reduced 0 at the end of the turn they were summoned."

 _ **Madolche**_ Cinnabond _ **ATK: 0**_

"But doesn't that mean that your monster is practically useless now?" Melisa asked.

'What a stupid question.' Shun thought, a grim on his face.'That was Gongenzaka's turn and Skull managed to completely nullify his moves in an instant. Not to mention that her monster still has an Overlay Unit to spare.'

"My turn! I draw! First, I'll switch Cinnabond to DEF mode! Then, I attack you directly with Mewfeuille!"

 _ **Gongenzaka LP: 2100**_

"At this moment, I activate Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense's effect from my hand! When I take battle damage and control no Spells or Traps in my graveyard, I can Special Summon it on the field!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense Level 3, Earth, Machine, ATK: 100, DEF: 2100**_

"What?! So he voluntarily took damage head on?!" Skull gasped in shock.

"Seems like Gongenzaka is not down for the count!" Melisa stated."With a new monster on the field, he might just be able to turn the situation around!"

"I guess it won't be as easy I had imagined. My apologies, Gongenzaka. I set a card face-down. You're up."

Gongenzaka looked over his shoulder momentarily."My turn. I draw! Since I do not have any Spells or Traps in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Transporter!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Transporter Level 5, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1800**_

"Furthermore, I Summon Superheavy Samurai Drum from my hand!"

A machine gun in the shape of a drum appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Drum Level 1, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 300, DEF: 300**_

"Finally, I tune the Level 5 Superheavy Samurai Transporter and the Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense with the Level 1 Superheavy Samurai Drum!"

As Transporter and Prepped Defense turned into 8 stars and Drum into 1 ring surrounding them, Gongenzaka chanted.

"Unyielding as the mountain ranges, the soul that resides in the great rock! Now, become the towering fortress! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!"

S _ **uperheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Level 9, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2500**_

"Beast Kyubi can increase its DEF by 900 per each Special Summoned monster you control on your field! Since you control only one, Beast Kyubi's DEF rise up to 3400!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi DEF: 3400**_

"However, by detaching another one of Cinnabond's Overlay Units, I can switch your monster to ATK and make it weaker!"

"You really believe so? From my hand, I activate Superheavy Samurai Chokando Sentu's effect! When my opponent activates a monster's effect, I can Special Summon this it to the field!"

A bulky blue robot with a jetpack appeared on Gongenzaka's field, flying next to him as he sped off.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Chokando Sentu Level 3, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 200**_

"A...tuner monster..." Skull gasped in apparent disbelief.

"I tune the Level 9 Beast Kyubi with the Level 3 Chokando Sentu!" Gongenzaka declared from a screen, who a certain boy with a scarf was observing.

"Foolish. Does he truly believe a Level 12 monster will be sufficient to defeat the mighty Princess of Darkness?"

Back to the duel, Gongenzaka had already Summoned his strongest monster on the field.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Steam Fiend Tetsudo'o Level 12, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 4800**_

"It has 4800 DEF?! That is preposterous! It just cannot be possible!"

"Battle! I attack Mewfeuille with Steam Fiend Tetsudo'o!" Gongenzaka commanded as his monster literally drove over to the cat flying on a piece of a puzzle. Compared to their D-Wheels, Gongenzaka monster was just huge.

"If Skull takes the attack, she will lose the duel!" Melisa remarked, barely able to hold her excitement.

Skull twisted her handlebars, moving to the right in order to grab a nearby Action Card on the floor."To think I would have to rely on this contemptible trick once again." She muttered dryly."Action Card, Battle Change! When my opponent declares an ATK to one monster I control, I can switch the attack target to another one I have!"

Steam Fiend Tetsudo'o changed its course as he ran over Cinnabond, destroying it on the spot.

"So close!" Yuzu exclaimed upon witnessing her friend almost ending the duel.

"You have an incredible reaction time. Your dueling skills are obviously higher than those of the Obelisk Force."

Skull opened her mouth to say something but Gongenzaka continued."Like I said before, I believe your heart is full of malice. You are with Academia, aren't you?"

"You just do not seem to know when to keep your mouth shut." Skull spat, her personality changing drastically."I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Madolche Reaction!"

"Did she just say..." Shun stammered.

"Rank-up...?!" Yuto continued.

"That is correct! When a "Madolche" XYZ monster is destroyed by battle this turn, I can Special Summon a "Madolche" XYZ monster from my Extra Deck that is 1 Rank higher than the one you destroyed! A black portal appeared in front of Skull's path as she began chanting."A queen destined to rule the entire Madolche kingdom, a queen who will fight to keep her kingdom safe, the ruler of all! XYZ Summon! Enlighten us with your mighty light! Rank-Up! XYZ Summon!"

A girl with silver hair and a brown-caramel dress came out of the black portal, sitting on a throne that was on top of a piece of a puzzle that resembled the shape of an ice cream cookie.

 _ **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu Rank 4, Earth, Fairy, XYZ, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2100, OU: 1**_

"Madolche Reaction can be treated as an Overlay Unit for the monster Summoned by its effect. At this moment, I detach said Overlay Unit in order to activate Tiaramisu's effect! I am allowed to return up to 2 "Madolche" cards from my graveyard to my Deck and target that many monsters on your field and shuffle them into your Deck! I choose to return my dear Cinnabond back to the Extra Deck and destroy your sole monster! Majestic Unravel!"

Tiaramisu grabbed a staff on her hand that contained a numerous amount of precious stones on it, each and every single one of them illuminating as she prepared to attack. With a scoff, the queen aimed her staff at Gongenzaka's monster and fired the energy contained in the crystals which enveloped Tetsudo'o in a rainbow aura, evaporating it. Gongenzaka bit his lower lip as he was forced to remove Tetsudo'o from his D

Gongenzaka bit his lower lip as he was forced to remove Tetsudo'o from his field and shuffle it back in his Extra Deck.

"Gongenzaka has no more monsters left! That means tha-" Melisa started but was cut off by Skull yet again.

"I attack Gongenzaka directly with the mighty queen, Tairamisu! Majestic Unravel!" Again, the queen fired the power of her crystal towards Gongenzaka, who managed to move out of the way of the attack just in time before it hit him directly.

 _ **Gongenzaka LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Skull!**_

"There you have it, folks! After a relentless exchange of blows, the first female in the tournament, Skull, defeated Gongenzaka!"

A group of guards came out of the pit area and immediately apprehended Gongenzaka.

"W-what's the meaning of this?!" He said while he tried to break free.

"You know too much for your own good." Skull's voice caught Gongenzaka's attention."I had fun playing with a vermin such as yourself, but that pleasure is no longer." She grabbed her mask and removed it slightly, her crimson eye becoming visible to the Steadfast duelist.

"Y-you're...!" Gongenzaka couldn't finish his sentence due to the guards restraining him and taking him away.

Skull turned to face the people who kept chanting her name, arms spread wide opened as if she was receiving their calls."Yes...keep praising me, my subjects...too bad I will not be able to enjoy this much further...isn't that right, Yuke?"

 _ **End of the chapter for here. I know, I know. A short one. But I just needed to release this one so I could prove I'm alive xD. The**_ hurricane _ **itself wasn't that bad where I live but my internet got fucked up for a while and now I have a part-time job so it's gotten difficult to get some free time to write. Anyways, I'll make sure the next chapter is a big one and I'll include 2 or 3 duels from the Unifiers and one from Kyle. After**_ t _ **hat** **, I'll see who the rest of round 1 will proceed. Take care.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_  
 _ **A Unique Ritual**_

"That was bizarre." Was all that Kyle could say."I guess these guys are pretty strong after all. I wonder why they apprehended Gongenzaka so fast though. Did he notice something in his duel?"

Taking a glance at the new empty stadium on his television, Kyle sighed and laid back on his bed."I guess we'll find out sooner than we think. We still have to win this thing and get the hell out of this dimension as soon as possible. We still have so much to do and yet here we are, eating shit. Though I guess we can't help it..." He rubbed his chin in exasperation."Not to mention these guys from Academia must be plotting something. No way we can trust them."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kyle turned immediately to the screen after hearing his friend's favorite phrase. However, the one speaking was none other than Melisa, who was announcing the next match which was between Reira and Kyle.

"Wait, I'm dueling Reira?!" Kyle's eyed widened."But he's just a kid! There's no way Reiji sent him to duel in this kind of tournament!" He gritted his teeth in rage but settled down just as quick.'Then again...we're all duel soldiers that are after an even bigger objective. If he's with us, this should be a walk in the park.'

A knock on the door interrupted Kyle's thoughts and a voice of a young man called out."It's time to go."

"Right. Coming." Kyle gave a long sigh, stand up and walked over to the door. Before opening it, he took a quick glimpse at the bag of Formula XV in the same spot Roget had left them."No, I don;t need that. All I need is the Deck Johan left behind for me and that's final."

Meanwhile, Roget was observing Kyle was he exited his room empty-handed, a grim appearing on his face.

"How long do you intend to pretend that you don't have an alternative source of power, Kyle? I thought you wanted more power than anyone else, but you won't get stronger if you keep avoiding it. But, I suppose you'll come around sooner or later when your damsel in distress is in danger."

"You're really counting on that Formula XV, aren't you?" A female voice said with a tint of sarcasm. Roget immediately turned around and saw the scene of a young lady with blonde hair standing in front of a tall man with gray hair.

"Seiko?! What in the living hell are you doing here?!" Roget almost yelled. He wasn't expecting the boss in command here of all places again.

Seiko eyed the tall man carefully as she rubbed her chin in thought."Oh, so this is that experiment you mentioned before. Sergey, was it?" She put her hands on her hips."Honestly, this could be considered copyright for the professor, but his last lab rat wasn't turned into a machine like this guy."

"Experiment?" Roget shook his head."As I said, what are you doing in here?"

"Just checking in on my kiddies, that's all."

* * *

"Seriously, what the hell is this?!" Kyle sweatdropped as he was met by a familiar ninja on the track.

Tsukikage merely nodded and bowed slightly."I am glad to see you're doing okay, Kyle Asayi."

"Yeah, likewise." Kyle shook his head."So, what happened with Reira? I thought he was the one dueling me."

"As you probably know, he backed down at the last second, so Reiji-dono sent me in his stead."

"That makes sense. After all, Reira might be as good as us, but he's still a kid. He hasn't faced the difficulties we all have."

"Are you all ready to witness our next match?! Let's get this show on the road!" Melisa announced over the mic."

Kyle offered his left hand to Tsukikage, who accepted it immediately."Let's have a fair duel."

"I would not have it any other way." The ninja replied.

"Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Tsukikage vs. Kyle LP: 4000**_

'I must not let him take an advantage over me!' Tsukikage inwardly thought as he accelerated and took the first corner."I shall begin! From my hand, I summon Twilight Ninja Kaze in ATK mode!"

A ninja with purple armor and a small blade appeared on Tsukikage's field.

 _ **Twilight Ninja Kaze Level 3, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000**_

"Tsukikage is getting ready for that strategy of his." Serena muttered before laying eyes on Kyle."I'm still curious as to what kind of power your deck has, Kyle."

"At this moment, I activate Kaze's effect! I can set a "Ninjitsu Art" Trap Card from my Deck to the field immediately! I conclude my turn!"

Kyle bit his lower lip."It seems like you have something up your sleeve, huh? Well, that makes two of us! My turn, I draw! Alright, I'll begin by summoning Ariel, Priestess of Nekroz in ATK mode!"

A woman with silver hair, a white wand, and a long robe appeared on the field.

 _ **Priestess of Nekroz Level 4, Water, Psychic, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800**_

"That's Kyle's new deck, alright." Cody noted as he rolled around on his bed."Wonder what kind of tricks he's got now."

Meanwhile, Reiji was observing with a slight smile on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Ender, who didn't bother to look up to the Pendulum User.

"It would seem like you have a high amount of expectations for him," Yuke said.

Reiji nodded."Indeed. I trust all of my comrades. Do you not?"

Ender's eyes twitched slightly but continued watching the duel nonetheless.

"I activate Ariel's effect!" Kyle announced."I can reveal any number of "Nekroz" cards in my hand and increase or reduced Ariel's level by that amount of cards revealed until the End Phase! I reveal a total of 3 cards and increase Ariel's level by 3, making her a level 7! And finally, I activate the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Mirror! I tribute the now treated Level 7 Ariel, Priestess of Nekroz!"

A mirror appeared in the middle of the field as Ariel entered and it began shining brightly.

"Your armor of the ancient dragon of ice will protect all! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Nekroz of Gungnir!"

A woman with red hair clad in blue armor and a wand came out of the mirror as her radiant wings expanded.

 _ **Nekroz of Gungnir Level 7, Water, Spellcaster, Ritual, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1700**_

"That's a beautiful monster!" Melisa complimented."So far, Kyle has demonstrated that a guy can use girly monsters and still look cool!"

Kyle lowered his head in embarrassment."I-I activate Gungnir's effect..."He croacked before regaining his composure."By sending a "Nekroz" card from my Deck to my graveyard, I can target one card you control and destroy it!"

"Hold it! I activate my Continous Trap Card, Ninjitsu Art of Talon! Once per turn, when a monster that was Special Summoned activates its effect, I can negate it and reduce your monster's ATK by half!" Tsukikage was sure to interject.

 _ **Nekroz of Gungnir ATK: 1250**_

"Tch. That was some quick thinking there, Tsukikage. I expected nothing less from a crafty individual like you. I end my turn!"

"I appreciate your kind words, Kyle Asayi! My turn! I draw! Now, I tribute Twilight Ninja Kaze in order to Advance Summon Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin!"

 _ **Twilight Ninja**_ Nichirin _ **, the Chunin Level 6, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**_

"I then activate the Spell Card, Ninjitsu Art of Brawl!" Tsukikage announced as he inserted the card in his Duel Disk and his monster dashed towards Gungnir."For the rest of this turn, a monster I control can double battle damage when it destroys a monster my opponent controls!"

Nichirin jumped high and began spinning around, providing a spiral kick to Gungnir and destroying her.

Just in the last second, Kyle grabbed an Action Card and activated it without even looking at it.

"That's...the Action Card, Equalizer! If a player would take battle damage, the damage is distributed it to both players evenly!" Melisa exclaimed as both duelists were assaulted by a powerful barrage of wind.

 _ **Tsukikage LP: 2950**_

 _ **Kyle LP: 2950**_

Kyle huffed loudly and wiped the sweat off his forehead."Phew! That was a close call. I shouldn't let my guard down around him like this."

"Not bad." Said Tsukikage as he sped up to catch up with Kyle."Your time reaction is clearly off the charts. I suppose it's due to your experience in an apocalyptic scenario."

"That's right." Kyle gave a small smile."I always had to be ready for battle, even if I was just a kid. No offense, but I am far from using my full strength."

"Same here. I am just beginning to demonstrate my full capabilities."Now, I set a card face-down and conclude my turn."

"Here I go! My turn!" Kyle drew his card."When I control no monsters, I can banish Nekroz Mirror from my graveyard so I can add 1 "Nekroz" monster and Spell from my Deck to my hand! Now, it's time to show you my new strength! I, with the Scale 3 Nekroz Marina and the Scale 8 Nekroz Tsunami, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum Scale?! Kyle has Pendulum Monsters now?!" Yuya cried out with a tint of jealousy."Well...I guess it's better if we all have Pendulum Monsters, but..."

"That damn Asayi!" Sawatari grabbed his hair."Now his copying my dueling style?!"

"I see, Pendulum Monsters..." Serena murmured as she the tip of her thumb."Why didn't he use that Deck against me...?"

"So, I take it everyone is capable of Pendulum Summoning in your group. No wonder you have high expectations from this person." Ender stated, clearly bored.

"You're wrong." Reiji shook his head, earning the full attention of the boy."I trust him because he knows what it's like to duel with high stakes. His reason to fight is bigger than all of ours combined."

"Tsukikage! Get ready for this! Now, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from Level 4 to 7 simultaneously! Swing, Pendulum of Peace! Pendulum Summon!" A total of 2 lights came out of the Pendulum Vortex."Level 1, Julia, Magical Girl of Nekroz and Level 6, Jurami, The Giant Stone of Nekroz!"

A girl wearing a skin-tight purple swimsuit with cat ears and a magical wand flew down next to a giant rock with hands.

 _ **Julia, Magical Girl of Nekroz Level 1, Water, Spellcaster, ATK: 200, DEF: 200**_

 _ **Jurami, The Giant Stone of Nekroz Level 6, Water, Rock, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2900**_

"Now, I activate Marina's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when I Special Summon at least 2 monsters on the field, I can add 1 Ritual Spell and Monster from my Deck! Next, Tsunami's effect allows me to Ritual Summon using a monster I control on the field with no Ritual Spell! I tribute my Level 6 Jurami in order to Ritual Summon! With the armor of the ancient dragon, send my opponent back to where he belongs! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Nekroz of Brionac!"

 _ **Nekroz of Brionac Level 6, Water, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1400**_

"I tribute Julia in order to activate her effect! I can draw an extra card from my Deck!"

 _ **Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz Level 5, Water, Dragon, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**_

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card, Nekroz Aid! I send Exa to the graveyard to add half of its ATK to Brionac until the end of this turn!"

 _ **Nekroz of Brionac ATK: 3300**_

"Since Brionac hasn't activated its effect, you won't be able to use your Trap Card! Battle, Brionac attacks your monster! Enforcer Star!"

Brionac flew over to Tsukikage's monster and slashed it in half, creating an explosion that almost caught up to the Ninja.

 _ **Tsukikage LP: 1950**_

"Yes!" Serena found herself cheering before covering her mouth.

"I have to admit, I got lost in the middle of the play, but it all turned out in Kyle's favor!" Melisa said.

'I can feel it. This is Johan's power...' Kyle held a hand against his chest."I end my turn! Tsukikage, show me your true power! It's only fair you do so after I gave you a display of my own!"

 _ **Nekroz of Brionac ATK: 2300**_

"Certainly..." Tsukikage closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of his Deck."My turn! I draw!" After taking a look at his card, Tsukikage smiled."You are not the only one who has new cards! I, with the Scale 1 Twilight Ninja Jogen and the Scale 10 Twilight Ninja Kagen, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Yet another person has shown to be able to Pendulum Summon! While powerful, this summoning method sure seems to be used by a variety of duelists!" Melisa stated.

"Still though, that our Specialty...as Lancers." Kyle grinned.

"That's right! With this Pendulum Scale, I can Summon monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga!"

 _ **Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga Lebel 8, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 2000, DEF: 3000**_

"Just one?" Kyle pondered with a disappointed face.

"It will be enough to defeat you." Tsukikage retorted."Battle!"

"Have you gone mad?!" Kyle seemed baffled."Your monster is way weaker than Brionac! Unless...!"

"Yes! At this moment, I activate Kagen's Pendulum Effect! When a "Ninja" monster I control declares an attack, that monster gains 500 ATK until the end of the battle phase!"

 _ **Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga ATK: 2500**_

Shogun moved its hand so fast that it could barely be seen by the human eye. Before anyone even found out, Brionac was stabbed by 3 shurikens, destroying him immediately.

 _ **Kyle LP: 2750**_

"From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Ninjitsu Art of Constination! When a "Ninja" monster I control successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle, by paying 1000 LP I can attack again!"

 _ **Tsukikage LP: 950**_

Tsukikage's monster drew its blade and slashed through the air as a powerful wind slash almost threw Kyle off of his D-Wheel.

 _ **Kyle LP: 250**_

"Dammit..." Kyle cursed under his breath."He almost got me there."

 _ **Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga ATK: 2000**_

"I commend you for coming this far, Kyle Asayi. But this will be as far as you go! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Looks like Kyle is in a pickle! With Tsukikage's trap on the field, a monster that Kyle Special Summons will have its effects negated! And to top it all, Tsukikage still has a face-down and a monster that can increase its ATK as it battles! Can Kyle really make a comeback after this turn of events?!"

Kyle lowered his head and smirked."This is nothing, Tsukikage...We faced Yu, a true devil, day after day and we still lived on...there's no way I'll give up by just this! My turn...I draw!" Kyle drew his card dramatically. Upon taking a close look at it, he gasped."It's here!"

"What could he possibly be planning now, I wonder?" Seiko asked, amused by the duel she was watching.

"I activate the Spell Card, Sacrifice of the Pendulum! I can destroy my Pendulum Scales in order to destroy 2 cards you control! I'll destroy your set cards!"

Tsukikage looked in awe as he saw his cards being destroyed.

"Furthermore, I activate the Ritual Spell, Pendulum of Nekroz!" Kyle announced as the rest of his fellow Lancers gasped in surprise."I can banish monsters from my hand, graveyard, or Extra Deck whose Level is equal or higher than the monster I want to summon! I banish my two Pendulum Scales that are in my Extra Deck!"

A giant pendulum began to swing on top of both duelists as they continued to accelerate. Kyle's monsters appeared momentarily before turning into light and were absorbed by the pendulum as he began to chant.

"Forbidden Pendulum that swings in the light of peace and justice, covered by the scent of love and affection! Surpass the power of evil in order to transcend in history! Ritual Summon! Show yourself, almighty lord of the skies! Level 10! Nekroz of Cielo!"

A man covered in feathery green armored began descending from the skies, wielding an emerald-like sword.

 _ **Nekroz of Cielo Level 10, Wind, Warrior, Ritual, Pendulum, Scale 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1500**_

"He Ritual Summoned..." Yuya breathed.

"...from Pendulum Monsters..." Sawatari continued.

"He gave birth to a new monster with his wild power..." Serena was astonished.

"At this moment, Cielo's effect activates! When it's Ritual Summoned, I can target monsters up to the number of Materials used for its summoning and lowered their ATK to 0!"

 _ **Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga ATK: 0**_

"And that amount of ATKs are added to Cielo's! Forsaken Blizzard!" Cielo rose his weapon as it began shining in green light. Shogun's energy began draining from it and said energy went inside of Cielo's sword.

 _ **Nekroz of Cielo: ATK: 3000**_

"Battle! Go, Cielo! Destroy Shogun - Getsuga! Impact of the Meteor!"

Cielo impulsed himself with his wings and he rose his sword once more, flying over to Shogun.

"I must stop it!" Tsukikage said as he began accelerating towards an Action Card and grabbed it."I activate the Action Card-"

"Cielo's second effect activates! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when my opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, I can negate it immediately!'

"I-impossible!" Tsukikage cried out as he watched his only monster being pierced by Cielo's blade.

 _ **Tsukikage LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Kyle!**_

"He did it! Kyle came back after all!" Melisa announced."Pendulum to Ritual...just what other combinations are there?!"

Kyle hit the breaks and slowly came to a halt. He was greeted by a walking ninja coming his way."That was an excellent duel."

"Oh?" Kyle raised a brow. Certainly, he wasn't expecting his fellow Lancer to accept defeat."Yeah, it was a great duel."

"However, I sense a bit of unsatisfaction coming from you," Tsukikage stated nonchalantly.

Kyle yelped."I-It's not like that..."

Tsukikage raised his arm dismissively."Not to worry. After all, the reason I dueled you was to test your new Deck."

"R-really? So you mean that's the reason Reiji sent you and now Reira?"

"Not entirely..." He said as he turned around."...but that's not important. I wish you the best of luck, Kyle Asayi."

"Yeah..." He said goodbye as his voice died little by little until he was silent.'But still, I have a long way to go. The tournament is just getting started after all...who knows what other powerful duelists I'll have to face later on...and I still have to keep Serena safe no matter what...!'

* * *

Roget scoffed lightly as he crossed his legs. He wasn't pleased in the slightest with Kyle's performance, and that annoyance was obvious to a jumpy Seiko standing next to him.

"Are you mad or something? Honestly, I was rooting for ninja since I like ninjas but the Ritual kid is cute so I couldn't help myself from rooting for both of them."

"That is not the issue." He shook his head."I was expecting Kyle to use the things that I gave to him in order to see how far the experiment has gotten."

"Huh?" Seiko put her arms on her hips."Well, I have a feeling he'll satisfy you soon enough. I know everything there is to know about handling experiments such as Sergey."

Roget raised his brow."What exactly are you referring to?"

"Weeeeel..." She began as she took a seat on a table and crossed her legs."Yuke, or should I say, Ender, is Academia's top experiment."

"A-cademia's...top experiment..." Roget's face became pale."You mean to tell me that..."

"That's right. Although I don't get why you're so surprised. You HAVE performed human experimentation before just like the Professor. Oh! Look! Look! Another duel is starting!" Her face glittered.

* * *

"Is everyone watching?! Good! You loser dogs can keep staring at me as I duel!" Scarlet cried out as she rubbed her chest.

"What the..." Cody's jaw dropped.

"B-boobs...?" Yugo covered his nose.

Scarlet was wearing a skin-tight orange purple suit with a black belt tied up around her waist, black boots, and black gloves along with a brown helmet with a yellow visor.

"Hey! Can you stop showing off like that?! There are kids here!" Melisa demanded.

"Bitch, please. You're the one who's jealous of my boobs and yet you go around swinging yours around and then you call me indecent? Ha! What a loser."

"May I interrupt you, ladies?" A voice broke in. The source of the voice was a guy with long green hair, green eyes and was wearing a surgical mask. His outfit consisted of a brown jacket and a black t-shirt underneath along with black joggers and red sneakers."I wish to duel already."

"You heard him. Start counting already, you ugly pig." Wendy snorted.

Melisa puffed, a vein popping from her forehead due to her clear anger."Fine! Let the duel between Scarlet and Atsuke Marno begin! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them.

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Scarlet vs. Atsuke LP: 4000**_

"I shall start first." Atsuke declared as he took the first corner, much to Scarlet's annoyance."From my hand, I summon Vylon Hept in ATK mode!"

A golem-like creature appeared on the field as it flew around. The Said creature had no legs but arms.

 _ **Vylon Hept Level 4, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800**_

"Next up, I activate the Continous Spell, Vylon Element! Then, I shall also activate the Equip Spell, Vylon Segment! Thanks to Vylon Segment, Vylon Hept cannot be targeted by your trap or monster effects! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Interesting. You must think you have a chance against me, eh? Well, keep dreaming, sucker! My turn, I draw! Haha! Now, we can get started with the real fun! I summon Origami Elephant in ATK mode!"

A purple elephant made of paper appeared on Scarlet's field.

"An Origami Deck? I feel like I've heard of that before..." Kyle pondered.

 _ **Origami Elephant Level 4, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**_

"Origami Elephant as a nice, dandy effect." Scarlet waged her finger."When it's Summon, I can add an "Origami" card from my Deck to my hand!."

"You're plotting something, aren't you?"

"Well, no shit! I activate the Spell Card, Paper Cut! You'll take 200 points of damage per monster on the field! And since there's 2, you'll take 400!"

A storm of blank papers flew over to Atsuke as he covered himself to avoid being cut.

 _ **Atsuke LP: 3600**_

 _ **Scarlet LP: 4200**_

"Huh?! Why did she suddenly get LP?!" Melisa wondered aloud. Clearly enough, the confusion had spread through the entire stadium.

"Because,you idiot. Origami Elephant's second effect allows me to gain 200 LP whenever a Spell or Trap Card is activated!"

"I see." Atsuke brushed off the dust."That's one nasty effect you got there."

"Oh, believe me, it's far from over, darling." Scarlet licked her lips underneath her mask."I activate the Ritual Spell, Origami's Charm! I Tribute my Level 4 Origami Elephant to Ritual Summon!"

Origami Elephant folded as it began to fold itself to form a new figure."Mighty mistress of paper, cut this fool with your elegance in the form of art! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! Origami Medusa!"

The paper changed colored to dark green as it began taking the form of a woman with long hair in the form of paper strips.

 _ **Origami Medusa Level 4, Light, Fairy, Ritual, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"What the hell?! She can Ritual Summon?!" Kyle almost fell out of his bed."But that can't be...or can it?"

"Are they really capable of using all of the Summing Techniques...?" Kurosaki bit his lower lip.

"Ha! Origami Medusa's effect activates! When it's Ritual Summoned on the field, I can gain LP equal to the ATK of one of your monsters! Life Return!"

 _ **Scarlet LP: 6000**_

"Sh-she has 6000 LP?!" Dennis cried out.

"Let's fight! Medusa, attack his stupid ass golem!" Scarlet commanded.

"Are you mad?! Your monster has 0 ATK!" Atsuke pointed out.

"Mo-ron! Medusa can increase its ATKs by the difference in our LP! That's 2000!"

 _ **Origami Medusa LP: 2000**_

Medusa stretched her paper hair and stabbed Vylon Hept repeatedly until it blew up.

 _ **Atsuke LP: 3800**_

"Vylon Segment's effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! Furthermore, Vylon Element allows me to Special Summon a "Vylon" Tuner monster that has a Level equal or lower to the monster that was just destroyed! I Special Summon Vylon Stella!"

 _ **Vylon Stella Level 3, Light, Fairy, Tuner, ATK: 1400, DEF: 200**_

"Well, another stupid monster came out. I set a card and give you the turn, duck face." Scarlet mocked.

"My turn, draw!" Atsuke completely ignored her."I summon Vylon Charger!"

 _ **Vylon Charger Level 4, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"Now, I tune the Level 4 Charger with the Level 3 Stella!"

Charger turned into 4 stars and Stella turned into 3 rings as Atsuke began chanting.

"Striking out against the overwhelming shadows, a bright light shines alone with even greater brilliance! One pure king claims weapons from beyond Heaven's gates to banish evil to darkest Hell! Synchro Summon! Descend, Vylon Sigma!"

 _ **Vylon Sigma Level 7, Light, Fairy, Synchro, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**_

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Remark of the Hidden Vylon! When I successfully Synchro Summon a "Vylon" monster, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from my Deck!"

 _ **Vylon Sphere Level 1, Light, Fairy, Tuner, ATK: 400, DEF: 400**_

"And now, I Tune my Level 7 Vylon Sigma with my Level 1 Sphere!"

Vylon Sigma turned into 7 starts while Sphere turned into 1 ring.

"Engage the armies of shadow, meeting hatred with blades forged of brightest light! Armaments of holy might, granted an even greater power by your grace, granted power to vanquish sin! Synchro Summon! Descend, Vylon Epsilon!"

 _ **Vylon Epsilon Level 8, Light, Fairy, Synchro, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1200**_

"Now that's a big monster..." Scarlet looked up to the see giant god-like creature.

"It's still not over! I activate 2 Equip Spells, Vylon Material and Vylon Filament! Epsilon gains an extra boost of 600 ATKs thanks to Vylon Material!"

 _ **Vylon Epsilon ATK: 3400**_

"Battle! Vylon Eps-"

"Trap Card, open! Paper Dance! We each grab 10 cards from our Deck and send them to the graveyard!"

"What would be the point of that?" Atsuke questioned as he took 10 cards from his deck and sent them to the grave.

"Moron! I gain 100 LP per monster cards you discarded!" Scarlet stated.

"What?! But I discarded a total of 4 monsters..." Atsuke's eyes widened upon realizing.

"So! I gain 400 LP! Bite me!"

 _ **Scarlet LP: 6400**_

"But you will still take damage and your monster will be destroyed! Universal Beam!"

Vylon Epsilon fired an energy beam from its shoulder pads towards Origami Medusa, incinerating her.

 _ **Scarlet LP: 5000**_

"You jackass!" Scarlet raised a fist."You know how hard it is to make such beautiful masterpieces?! But whateeeever. Medusa's second effect activates! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon 1 "Origami" monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Origami Flyjack in DEF mode!"

A purple-colored paper bird flew next Scarlet.

 _ **Origami Flyjack Level 2, Light, Fairy, ATK: 600, DEF: 1900**_

"At this moment, Flyjack's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster you control and reduce its ATKs by the difference of our LP!"

"That's a total of 1200!" Melisa said.

 _ **Vylon Epsilon ATK: 3400-1200=2200**_

"She lowered my monster's ATKs by the difference in our LP...?" Atsuke muttered."Then her Deck depends heavily on the amount of LP she has."

"Well, duh! But make no mistake! You will NEVER get my LP lower than 4000!" She proclaimed as she rose a hand up.

"That's some confidence you have there. But I'll find a way to defeat you. I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Hehehe! What an idiot! My turn, I draw! From my graveyard, I banish Origami Medusa in order to add back my Ritual Spell, Origami's Charm and I'll activate it! I tribute the Level 6 Origami Grizzly Bear!"

Again, a paper storm began swirling around the field as it began to take the form of a tall man with a sphere and a shield.

 _ **Origami Susanoo Level 6, Light, Warrior, Ritual ATK: 2500, DEF: 1000**_

"I activate Susanoo's effect! I can discard 1 "Origami" card I have and target a monster you control to switch it to DEF mode! And since the card I discarded was Origami Batallion, I can Special Summon it being sent to the graveyard by a card effect!"

An amphibious assault ship made out of paper appeared on Scarlet's field.

 _ **Origami Batallion Level 8, Light, Machine, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"Origami Batallion's effect activates! I gain LP equal to half of the total amount of ATKs of all "Origami" monsters I control!"

 _ **Scarlet LP: 2250+5000=7250**_

"And now! Susanoo's second effect! When I gain LP via a monster effect, you lose LP equal to the amount I gained!"

 _ **Atsuke LP: 1550**_

"Too bad, so sad!" Scarlet laughed as she pointed at him mockingly."But this is as far as you go! Battle! Go, Susanoo, Batallion! Kill him already!"

Atsuke inclined his body to the right where an Action Card was laying around, grabbing it."Not so fast, I activate the Action Card, Salvation! For the rest of this turn, any monster I control won't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"And since his monster is in DEF mode, he won't lose any LP!" Melisa exclaimed.

"Dumbass! Battalion will resume the ATK regardless! Paper Torpedos!" The paper ship began firing paper-like torpedos which barely missed Atsuke's monster and went straight for him, exploding in confetti before hitting him.

 _ **Atsuke LP: 750**_

"W-what...?" Atsuke grumbled."Why did I lose LP...?!"

"Because, you dumbass, when Batallion battles an opponent's monster, you'll take piercing damage!"

"The difference in their LP is just immense..." Yuzu looked rather nervous."Will I have to duel someone like her...?"

"Still though...I can't help but think that I've seen her before." Kyle rubbed his chin.

"Well, I sure hope you know you're done for! I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Scarlet declared.

Atsuke spat."Hardly! My turn! I draw! I Summon Vylon Tetra!"

 _ **Vylon Tetra Level 2, Light, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 900, DEF: 900**_

"Next, I tune the level 8 Epsilon with the Level 2 Tetra! A thousand moving parts form the fabric of time, and a million join to create life. Synchro Summon! Begin, Vylon Omega!"

A giant golden monster with black wings appeared on the field, its shadow enveloping the audience in darkness.

 _ **Vylon Omega Level 10, Light, Fairy, Synchro, ATK: 3200, DEF: 1900**_

"I activate Vylon Omega's effect! I can target a "Vylon" monster in my graveyard and equip it to Omega! I choose Epsilon!"

"So what?" Scarlet pointed out."It's not like your monster got stronger or anything."

"Maybe so, but I activate this! The Spell Card, Vylon Barrage! I can destroy all cards on my Spell and Trap Zones and destroy monsters on your field up to the number of cards I destroyed!" Epsilon and Vylon Element vanished as did Scarlet's monsters.

"Oh, shit! I'm all exposed now!" Scarlet cried out.

"I might not be able to defeat you, but I'll make sure to lower your LP!" Atsuke declared as he grabbed an Action Card."Battle! Vylon Omega will attack you directly! At this moment, I activate the Action Card, Double Attack! It doubles the ATK of my monster until the End Phase!"

 _ **Vylon Omega ATK: 6400**_

Omega's head charged up and fired a purple beam from the core that it had on its head. A huge explosion followed soon after, the smoke could be seen even outside of the Stadium.

"W-what...?" Melisa stammered."...Is...is she...?"

"No way! He killed her!" A man in the audience yelled in disbelief."He killed my Scarlet-chan!"

"No way! She was mine, you moron!"

"Guys! You shouldn't worry about stuff like that now!" Melisa argued.

"I believe she won;t be able to keep dueling after that attack." Atsuke said with a serious tone."It's time you annou-"

"It's time you drop to your knees and beg!"

"Wha-"

From the smoke, Scarlet shot out like a rocket and surpassed Atsuke in a matter of seconds.

 _ **Scarlet LP: 13650**_

"I-it can't...be..." Atsuke stuttered in awe.

"AAAA! SHE'S ALIVE!" Melisa yelled so loud, everyone had to cover their ears."And her LP have skyrocketed once again!"

"But how...? I thought you..."

"Because, I activated my Trap Card, Rainbow Life! By discarding a card, I'd gained LP equal to the damage I would have taken! Now, how about you end your turn?"

Atsuke's face was red in pure rage."I-I...end my turn...Vylon Omega's ATKs return to normal...but you have no cards left in your hand and no monsters to hide behind! It's over no matter how you look at it!"

"Bla, bla, bla! My turn, I draw." She drawled with apparent boredom."I activate the Ritual Spell, Origami Origin! For this particular Ritual Spell, I don't need to offer monsters but LP! I pay half my LP to activate this Spell!"

 _ **Scarlet LP: 6825**_

A green aura began coming out of Scarlet's body as a storm of papers began mixing with the energy.

"Goddess of the beautiful paper art! Bless me with your perfect work and indulge me with the knowledge of ancient generations! Ritual Summon! Show yourself, Level 10! Origami Napolian Tsuman!"

A fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face appeared on the field. She had a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. To top it all, she was wielding a giant blade made out of paper.

 _ **Origami Napolian Tsuman Level 10, Light, Fairy, Ritual,**_ ATK: ? _ **,**_ DEF: ?

"She's so..." Yuya started.

"Beautiful..." Kyle finished.

"So hot...but not as Yuzu." Cody added.

"However..."Atsuke breathed."...your monster has no ATKs...?"

"Baka! Napolian Tsuman's ATKs are based on the amount of LP I paid for the activation of her Ritual Spell!"

 _ **Origami Napolian Tsuman ATK: 6825**_

"No!" Atsuke cried, clearly shaking in fear.

"What happened to your calm, cool, collected attitude from earlier, punk?! I attack your pathetic monster with Napolian! Paper Slash of Heaven!"

Napolian rose her sword and cut through the air. Mere seconds later, Omega's upper body fell out of its body, exploding in pieces. Atsuke flew out of his D-Wheel and landed hard on the ground.

 _ **Atsuke LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Scarlet**_!

"T-the winner is...Scarlet!" Melisa announced excitedly."Yet another girl has proven to be just as good, if not better, than the guys in this! Way to go, Scarlet!"

"Oh, that was nothing. Keep looking at me and wish me, you loser dogs! You will never have any of this." She said as she rubbed her butt, causing the audience to yell even more.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough." She suddenly said, walking back to the Pit Area but making sure to take a quick glance at Atsuke, who was being carried away."That was so chaotic, wasn't it?"

* * *

"Finally, we're advancing to our next match! Genesider vs. the last remaining member of the Ergomangy Trio, Mani!"

"Oh, no..." Mani gulped. He had bowl-cut brown hair and a pair of glasses. His outfit consisted of a blue vest over a blue shirt and brown shorts with brown boots.

His opponent, Genesider, pulled over next to him. He was wearing his regular outfit along with a purple helmet with a blue visor."I must advise you to forfeit this match if you are aware of yourself being in danger.

"W-what...?"

With a death glare, Genesider continued talking."Do not expect to come out of this match unscathed. I will make sure you suffer the rage of the lords that are hungry for a sacrifice such as yourself!"

"Yikes! I can't do this! I surrender! Quit!" He cried out as he jumped out of his D-Wheel and went to the Pit Area.

"Wh-what?!" Everyone cried in surprised.

"Did he just..." Melisa looked baffled."W-well...the winner is...Genesider..."

Back in Roget's room, Seiko was cackling loudly upon seeing Makoto scared the competition away."Hahaha! As expected of him! He's hilarious!"

"I cannot believe that the Unifiers of Chaos are capable of that..." Roget wiped sweat off his forehead."I see why you have so much faith in them."

"I wonder about that." She hummed for a few seconds."But I have a feelings things will get more interesting. After all..." She tapped rapidly on the keyboard, showing the images of Yuke, Yuya and Yugo."Those three are so close of encountering each other."

* * *

New Cards:

 _ **Equalizer**_

Action Spell

If you would take battle damage, distribute the damage evenly among all players.

 _ **Nekroz Aid**_

Spell Card

Send one "Nekroz" monster you control to the graveyard and add half of its ATKs to another "Nekroz" monster you control until the end of this turn.

 _ **Ninjitsu Art of**_ Constination

Quick-Play Spell

When a "Ninja" monster you control successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle, pay 1000 LP to attack again.

 _ **Sacrifice of the Pendulum**_

Spell Card

Destroy your Pendulum Scales. Destroy 2 cards your opponent controls. This effect cannot be negated.

 _ **Pendulum of Nekroz**_

Spell Card

Banish monsters from your hand, graveyard, or Extra Deck with Levels equal or lower than the monster you want to Ritual Summon. If a Pendulum Monster was Summoned with this effect, if it is destroyed, you can draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 _ **Paper Cut**_

Spell Card

Your opponent takes 200 points of damage per monster on the field.

 _ **Origami's Charm**_

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Origami" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Origami" Ritual Monster from your hand whose level is exactly equal or lower to the total level of those monsters. You can banish any "Origami" Ritual Monster from your graveyard to add this card back to your hand.

 _ **Salvation**_

Action Spell

For the rest of this turn, any monster you control won't be destroyed by battle or card effects

 _ **Vylon Barrage**_

Spell Card

You can destroy all cards on your Spell and Trap Zones and destroy monsters on your opponent's field by the number of cards you destroyed.

 _ **Origami Origins**_

Ritual Spell

This card can only be used to Ritual Summon Origami Napolian Tsuman. Pay half of your LP to activate this card.

 _ **Ninjitsu Art of Brawl**_

Spell Card

For the rest of this turn, a monster you control can double battle damage when it destroys an opponent's monster.

 _ **Ninjitsu Art of Talon**_

Continous Trap

Once per turn, when a monster that was Special Summoned activates its effect, negate it and reduce your opponent's monster's ATK by half.

 _ **Remark of the Hidden Vylon**_

Trap Card

When you successfully Synchro Summon a "Vylon" monster, Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from your Deck.

 _ **Paper Dance**_

Trap Card

Both players send 10 cards from their decks to the graveyard and you gain 100 LP per monster cards your opponent discarded.

 _ **Nekroz Marina**_

Water/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000, LV: 7, SC: 3

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you Special Summon at least 2 monsters on the field, add 1 Ritual Spell and Monster from your Deck to your hand

Monster Effect: If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect once, it is not destroyed.

 _ **Nekroz Tsunami**_

Water/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 200, DEF: 100, LV: 2, SC: 8

Pendulum Effect: Ritual Summon using monsters you control on the field. You do not require a Ritual Spell.

Monster Effect: When this monster is targeted for an attack, switch it to DEF mode.

 _ **Twilight Ninja Kaze**_

Dark/Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000, Leve 3

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can set a "Ninjitsu Art" Trap Card from your Deck to the field immediately.

 _ **Nekroz of Cielo**_

Wind/Warrior/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1500, LV: 10, SC: 3

Pendulum Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can set it on your Pendulum Scale. As long as this card is in your Pendulum Scale, all "Nekroz" monsters you control are immune to card effects.

Monster Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned, target monsters up to the number of Materials used for its summoning and lowered their ATK to 0 and that amount is added to this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, negate it.

 _ **Origami Elephant**_

Light/Fairy/Effect

ATK:1500, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can add an "Origami" card from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Origami Medusa**_

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, LV: 4

Monster Effect: When this card Ritual Summoned to the field, you gain LP equal to the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters. This card's ATKs and DEFs are based onb the difference of LP between you and your opponent.

 _ **Origami Flyjack**_

Light/Fairy/Effect

ATK: 600, DEF: 1900, LV: 2

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and reduce its ATKs by the difference in LP.

 _ **Origami Susanoo**_

Light/Warrior/Ritual/Effect

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1000, LV: 6

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Origami" card and target a monster your opponent controls and switch it to DEF mode

 _ **Origami Batallion**_

Light/Machine/Effect

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, LV: 6

Monster Effect: If this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, Special Summon it. If Summoned this way, gain LP equal to half of the total amount of ATKs of all "Origami" monsters you control. When this card battles a monster in DEF, your opponent takes piercing damage.

 _ **Origami Napolian Tsuman**_

Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

ATK: ?, DEF: ?, LV: 10

Monster Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell, Origami Origin. This card's ATKs and DEFs are equal to the amount of LP paid for its summoning. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you gain LP equal to its ATKs before damage calculation.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It sure took time, but hey, I have begun a new fanfiction for all of you to enjoy! It's a Persona 4 one but I assure you'll enjoy it as much if not more than this one. Regarding the Friendship Cup, I'll have to think how I want the rest of the round to advance and how the second one will be.**_

 _ **But** **anyway** **, remember to leave your comments, favs, and likes if you enjoyed. See you all next time.**_


	19. Special 1

_**Special #1  
The me** **that loves you**_

Evan sighed heavily, his partner, Ace, continuing rambling on about why this was a good idea.

"They need to forget their relationships." Evan began explaining as he climbed a giant set of stairs, his Duel Disk being used as a communicator."I know Doktor's parasites should do the trick, but I am not comfortable thinking that Rin is acting in a way she doesn't want to. That might leave mental scars and I will not allow that to happen to her."

"You're so fucking irrelevant. Just cause we've got nothing else to do doesn't mean we have to eat shit like this." Ace groaned loudly."Besides, why do I have to hang out with this XYZ bitch anyway?"

"Ruri." Evan corrected, a tint of a sigh hidden behind the way he said the name."And it has to be you because Makoto isn't here. The others aren't suitable for this type of job."

"I guess that's what we get for not being useless like this Synchro Morons. But whatever, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh? Well, I'm not sure what you want to do, but I'm thinking of taking Rin for a swim." Evan responded nonchalantly.

"You expect me, the guy who took a major role in destroying her dimension, to take her for a swim?" Ace was baffled yet irritated."Are you fucking crazy? How do you expect me to do that?!"

"Sheez, I never specified you had to take her to the beach, you know. Just think of something to distract her and make her forget. Doktor told me that the parasites are still in development within them, so you won't have to worry about her snapping at you."

"That's no the issue, you moron!"

Evan chuckled at his partner's outburst. For him, this was like a normal chat. "Oh. Seems like I'm already at the top of the Eastern Tower. Well, call you later, partner."

"You motherfucker, you better n-" Before Ace could finish his insult, Evan hung up the call and headed over to the door, but was met with a man wearing a long red robe under a short white toga.

"I'm here for a special mission assigned to me by the Doktor and Dr. Brueno. I am here to "relief" Rin from here old memories."

With a nod, the man moved aside, permitting Evan to open the door and find the girl he was searching for, reading a book on her bed.

Rin looked away from her book and noticed a young man with dark grey hair standing near the door."Oh, hey there, Evan." She smiled at him.

"Hello, Rin." He bowed slightly."How are you today?"

"Oh, well I was just finishing reading that book you gave me yesterday. It's really interesting, though the ending is getting more depressing as I go."

"I suppose that is true." Evan chuckled."After all, there is never a good ending, regardless of what we try."

"Maybe..." She breathed dryly, her eyes squinting slightly.

Evan realized that his response had only made her feel worse, so drew closer to her."Hey, I was thinking about going to the beach with you. There is a secret spot on the island where the waves aren't strong and there aren't any rocks that could be dangerous for us."

"Is...that so?" Rin sounded lost. Evan dismissed that as a sign of distrusting of the people who captured her."Well, it's really warm today, so I guess it won't hurt if we go out for a little swim to refresh ourselves." She glanced at the young man and laughed lightly."Especially you. You're always wearing many layers of clothing."

"Hahaha. You think so too, huh?" Evan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."So I take it you accept my invitation?"

Rin's cheeks lit up in a shade of red."I...I know I don't like the type but...I have never gone out with a guy that isn't Yugo or Cody before."

"Same here. I never really had any friends besides two people, so I'm as new in this as you are." He reached for her hand."Don't worry, we'll learn from each other as we go."

"Thank you, Evan. You are always so caring for me." She clenched her chest, feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

Evan shook his head."I don't deserve such praises from you, Rin. I'll be waiting outside, okay? Don't worry, I won't peek."

"I know. You're not that type of person." She laughed."Do you have your swimsuit at hand?"

Evan turned around and began to walk away."Yeah, underneath my numerous layers of clothes."

* * *

Evan finished taking off his shirt, leaving himself with a simple pair of blue board shorts with white strips on them. On his left hand was a bag where he was keeping a fresh set of clothes. On his right, he was carrying a mini freezer full of drinks for him and Rin to enjoy.

"This is my sweet dream with Rin." Evan glanced at his trembling hands."I am so nervous I can't stop shaking. How odd. This is the first time I ever felt this way. It could be due to the fact that I'm curious to see what Rin looks like with a swimsuit." His smile turned into a grim."...or it would be due to the fact that Yugo is still around her head. After all, he was there that time.

 _ **Flashback**_

Walking down a city made of ice was a young man wearing a black jacket. He was admiring the scene, his expression showing curiosity and delightfulness.

"I guess Lady Luck indeed smiled upon me. Had I not flipped that coin in the wrong direction, and I wouldn't be admiring such scenery. Still thought..." His expression changed into a thoughtful one."...I wonder what will happen to this Dimension after we're through with it."

"You bastaaaaaard!" Evan suddenly heard a loud roar from behind him. Out of instinct alone, he jumped out of the way, only to find a guy wearing white clothing passing by on what it looked like a motorcycle.

"Woah. That's so awesome speed there, buddy. I had heard you from a mile back, but to think you were holding back your bike's full speed." Evan mused, watching the young man drift back to face him.

"No way...that's some insane speed reaction..." The rider removed his helmet, revealing a familiar face.

"Oh, it's you." Evan raised a brow, rubbing his chin."What was your name again? I didn't catch it."

"Because I never said it! I'm Yugo!" He snarled back, much to Evan's amusement.

"I see. Yugo-kun, huh? Well, I'm surprised to see you here out of all places. Are you lost?"

"Don't mock me!" Yugo boomed."You know very well why I'm here for! Where is Rin?!"

Evan grimaced."Is that why you're here? Well, sorry to disappoint, but you won't get an answer from me so easily. I suggest you leave since you have nothing to do with what we are doing."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving until you tell me where Rin is! Let's duel!" Yugo activated the Duel Disk integrated into his D-Wheel.

"Sure, why not? That way, I'll just defeat you and get you out of Rin's life. She hasn't stopped talking about you, you see. You're a nuisance." Evan smirked, activating his own Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!"

 _ **Yugo vs. Evan LP: 4000**_

Yugo accelerated towards Evan who merely took a step aside, evading once again."I'll start by summoning Speedroid Bamboo Horse in ATK mode!"

 _ **Speedroid** **Bamboo Horse Level 4, Wind, Machine, ATK: 1100, DEF: 1100**_

"When Bamboo Horse is summoned onto the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from my hand! I choose Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

 _ **Speedroid** **Red-Eyed Dice Level 1, Wind, Machine, ATK: 100, DEF: 100**_

"Red-Eyed Dice's ability lets me change the Level of a "Speedroid" monster I control from 1 to 6! I change the Level of Speedroid Bamboo Horse to 3!"

 _ **Speedroid** **Bamboo Horse Level 3**_

"Now, I tune the Level 3 Bamboo Horse with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!"

While Yugo chanted, Evan's thoughts began drifting away from the duel.'I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight. Perhaps I should get a bit ambitious and have a burger? Well, I guess I'll just have to ask him what Rin likes before carding him.'

 _ **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle Level 4, Wind, Machine, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1600**_

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Yugo declared."How is that?! You might as well giv-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you, but could you please tell me what Rin's favorite food is?"

"Huh? Oh, that's an easy one! Recently, she's taken a liking in kinds of pasta and such." Yugo smiled before realizing that he was playing into Evan's hands."Wait a minute! Why are you asking that?!"

"Don't mind me. It's my turn, after all. I draw! Already I'm lucky, it seems. When "Misfortune Sphade" is added from my Deck to my hand by drawing it, I can Special Summon it to the field!"

A card of 8 of clubs appeared on the field. The card itself looked like a cartoon, with two eyes sticking out and arms and legs made of sticks.

 _ **Misfortune Sphade Level 2, Dark, Fairy, ATK: 400, DEF: 1000**_

"At this moment, Sphade's effect activates! I can toss a coin and if it lands in tails, I lose my entire hand. However, if it lands in heads, I can destroy up to 2 cards you control!"

"What?! That's insane!" Yugo exclaimed as a coin appeared on the field and was tossed into the air. After a moment of silence, the coin landed on heads.

"Seems like I get to destroy those bothersome set cards you have!" Evan snickered as both of Yugo's cards vanished."Let's make this a bit interesting. I activate the Spell Card, Misfortune of the loser. This card allows me to toss a coin. If it lands in heads, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from my Deck. If it lands in tails, you get to do that."

"You bastard!" Yugo cursed."You just keep relying on luck! But this time it won't go the way you think it will!"

"You really think so?" Evan replied darkly, snapping his fingers as if on cue, the coin was tossed in the air, landing in heads."

"I-impossible...!" Yugo stammered, a cold sweat running down his face.

 _ **Misfortune Sphade Level 2, Dark, Fairy, ATK: 400, DEF: 1000 (x3)**_

"Now I have all Sphades on the field. Seems like it's my time now! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse the three copies of Misfortune Sphade!"

The three card warriors were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as Evan began to chant."Valiant warriors that are blessed by luck, show me the true face that hides behind the dice! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Misfortune Amaero!"

A jester with a white mask appeared on the field, it's outfit consisting of white robes and black pants.

 _ **Misfortune Amaero Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**_

"This is my resolve, Yugo. "I activate the Equip Spell, Fall of the Underdog. I'll equip it to Amaero in order to activate its effect twice per turn!"

"Twice per turn?! But wait, what's even its effect?!" Yugo pondered.

"I can flip a coin and if it lands in heads, your monster loses 300 ATKs. If it lands in tails, my monster loses all of its ATKs and they are transferred to your monster." Evan explained as the coin was tossed into the air. After a moment, the coin landed on heads.

"What the hell?! That's bullshit! There's no way you have this kind of luck!" Yugo roared.

 _ **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK: 1000**_

"And thanks to my Fall of the Underdog's effect, the effect is triggered once more." As predicted, the coin tossed landed once more on tails.

 _ **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK: 700**_

"Battle! Amaero, destroy his pitiful monster! Side of Fortune!" Amaero cackled as it threw a circular ring that it was holding at Puzzle.

"Not so fast! Puzzle's effect activates! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, it can double its ATKs until the end of the battle!"

 _ **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK: 1400**_

Puzzle charged towards the attack but was destroyed nonetheless, creating a shockwave powerful enough to almost knock Yugo off his D-wheel.

 _ **Yugo LP: 3000**_

"I'll finish my turn my setting a card face-down. You're up."

"No need to remind me! I draw!" Yugo's eyes widened at the sight of the card he drew."Alright! I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!"

 _ **Speedroid Double Yoyo Level 4, Wind, Machine, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**_

"When Double Yoyo is summoned, I can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from my graveyard and Special Summon it! Come back, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

 _ **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1, Wind, Machine, ATK: 100, DEF: 100**_

"Once again, I activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect to change the Level of Double Yoyo to 6! Then, I will tune the now treated Level 6 Double Yoyo with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!"

Double Yoyo turned into 6 stars and Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 ring as Yugo chanted."Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 _ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"Hahahah! Wonderful!" Evan exclaimed, his face full of glee."That's your dragon, isn't it?! It's so wonderful, indeed! Compared to Yuri-kun's at least..."

"You psyscho...you won't laugh after this attack!"

"No need to be so naive. Amaero's effect activates!" The coin flipped but was destroyed by a bolt of lightning."What?"

"Clear Wing's effect activates! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I can negate it and destroy it! Then Clear Wing gains ATKs equal to that of the destroyed monster until the end phase!"

"I won't let you! I activate the Trap Card, Fortune or Misfortune!" A dice appeared on the field and began to roll."If the dice lands in a number between 3 or 6, my monster isn't destroyed and I gain 1000 LP. But if it lands in a number between 1 and 3, every card I control is destroyed and I lose 1000 LP!"

After a dramatic silence, the dice landed in...yeah! You guessed it! 6!

 _ **Evan LP: 5000**_

 _ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATKs: 4900**_

"Then, the next Trap Card, Bonus! Your monster loses 100 ATKs per each Special Summoned monster I control! And thanks to Fall of the Underdog, I can activate Amaero's effect once more!"

 _ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATKs: 4500**_

"Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his Amaero!" Yugo commanded as his dragon came flying at high speed towards Evan's monster, piercing through it and destroying it.

 _ **Evan ATK: 2900**_

Evan was sent flying hard to the ground.

"How was that?! Even though you saved yourself from a big deal of damage, with Clear Wing on the field, there's no way I can lose."

"...indeed, you are strong...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAH" Evan cackled loudly, his laugh echoing through the city."Amazing! You're just amazing! That sense of responsibility you have to save Rin from my claws! After I beat you and you fall into despair, I'll make you search for an even brighter light! My turn, I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Double Poly! I can draw a card from my Deck and return a Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand and activate it! I fuse Misfortune Forcomer with Misfortune Seven Son!"

Two beings covered in black steam entered a multicolored vortex as Evan laughed and chanted."Hour of the dead and feeling of love, bless me with the luck I so much desire and provide the inevitable forthcoming of the one and only! Fusion Summon! Descend, Level 8! Misfortune Magatsu Kyukana!"

A warrior wearing black clothing and a red robe appeared on the field, wielding a long golden sword. From its helmet, its eyes began shining in gold and some steam came out of its mask.

 _ **Misfortune Magatsu Level 8, Dark, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200.**_

"Now...let's begin the main show, shall we?" Evan gave a sardonic smile as Yugo recoiled upon the sight of the dark monster.

 ** _Flashback End_**

'After that, the talentless kid was overwhelmed by my ace monster's effect and power. But I was called in so I couldn't finish him off as I had intended originally. It's too bad. As long as he's around, Rin won't fully be able to forget her past with him.'

"Oi! Evan! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Evan looked over his shoulder and saw something that he will never forget in his life. In front of him was Rin. She was wearing a floppy sun hat and a pair of sunglasses on top of them. Her swimsuit consisted of a white bikini along with a towel wrapped around her arm. However, much to Evan's surprise, the swimsuit-

"The swimsuit is a little smaller than I thought," Rin confessed as she adjusted her top. At that exact moment, everything turned pink and Evan could see Rin's chest bouncing slowly as a passionate and romantic song began to play.

"W-woah..." Evan's cheeks turned pink.

Rin noticed he was staring at her chest, so she gave him a playful push."Geez, don't stare so much! It's not like you're the only one feeling like that. You're smoking hot yourself!"

"Wh-ah..."

"Y-yeah..." She turned around as she grabbed a hold of her cheeks."You looked really thin in your clothes, but I wasn't expecting for you to be well built."

"I-I see...Well, I went through a pretty tough training, so it's only natural. Can I..." Evan shook his head."No, forget it."

"No, no. You can say what you want about me. I know my boobs aren't exactly big, so I hope you're not disappointed."

"No...they're big, alright..." Evan murmured under his breath."A-anyways, shall we go and have some fun?

"Sure! I'm looking forward to it." Rin exclaimed as she wrapped a towel around her waist and both started walking. After about 10 minutes, they finally reached Evan's secret spot. Unlike some areas around Academia, the waves were much calmer and the water seemed deep enough for people to swim in.

"Welcome to our destination. Lucky for us, there isn't anyone around." Evan dropped the cooler and pulled out a couple of drinks."Here you go."

 _ **Play: Secret Love Little Mix**_

 ** _(When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor)_**

That was just the start of a wonderful day for both youths. Upon drinking their drinks, Evan stepped on a slug, bathing his foot on its intestines.

 ** _(I wish that it could be like that! Why can't it be like that! 'Cause I'm yours)_**

"Oops. I wonder what this little guy was doing in here." He wondered with a chuckle.

 ** _(We keep behind closed doors. Every time I see you, I die a little more)_**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rin screamed as she ran away from Evan.

 ** _(Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls.)_**

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it Rin. Don't tell me you're afraid of these things."

 ** _(It'll never be enough.)_**

"Obviously!" She yelled."They're so slimy and gross!"

 ** _(It's obvious you're meant for me.)_**

Later on, both of them went inside the water but Rin went too far in and had to hold onto Evan.

 ** _(Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly)_**

"Rin, I believe this is 6 feet deep." Evan sweatdropped as he watched the girl held onto dear life.

 ** _(Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep)_**

"I'm not that tall!" She argued back.

 ** _(But I'll never show it on my face)_**

"Hey, Evan?" Rin was laying down on the side of the water face down."Would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back?"

 ** _(But we know this, we got a love that is homeless)_**

"S-sure..." Evan stuttered in nervousness. Before doing said action, he gave himself the leisure of watching the back of the girl and her full attributes at sight.

 ** _(Why can't you hold me in the street?)_**

Rin noticed the hesitation and decided to tease him for a bit."You know, for a gentleman like you, I never thought you liked peeking so much. I guess you could put some sunscreen on my butt if you want."

 ** _(Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?)_**

"Sheez, you're cruel, Rin..." Evan sighed.

 ** _(I wish that it could be like that)_**

Evan was looking down at Rin, who was currently squatted down trying to make a sand castle out of rocks.

 ** _(Why can't we be like that?)_**

"I don't think it works like that, Rin. Besides, that's not even sand." The boy shook his head.

 **('Cause I'm yours)**

"Doesn't hurt to try." Rin winked at him.

At the end of the day, both of them were sitting down, watching the sunset in their normal clothes. Evan kept looking at Rin who was smiling brightly back at the boy.

"Today was wonderful." She finally spoke as she got up, Evan mimicking her moves."It's been a while since I've had so much fun."

"Can't blame you. Being trapped in that tower is really boring I'd wager."

"And lonely..." Her gazed softened. Instinctively, she reached for Evan's hand to get a hold of them."But thanks to you, I never feel lonely anymore. You are so nice to me and always try your best to keep me happy. I'm glad..."

"You shouldn't think like that of the person who part of the organization that kidnapped you." He muttered, but his voice was heard loud and clear.

"Like I said before, you're not like them. Otherwise, I don't think you would visit me at all. You did that against your will, didn't you?"

Evan chuckled, shifting his gaze to the ground."To be honest, I was selfish because when I saw you, I fell in love with you instantly. I wanted you all to myself but since I'm part of the Unifiers of Chaos, a simple visit wasn't at hand."

Rin's eyes widened, her jaw completely dropping."Y-you fell in love...with me...?"

"That's right." He stated with a matter-of-fact tone."It's a bit weird since you look exactly like an old friend of ..." He wrestled his hands out of Rin's grasp and turned away."I am full of sin. I've been dedicating myself to torment and card people from other dimensions for the sake of a new world where we all unite. However, for that purpose, we, the Unifiers of Chaos, have to get our hands dirty. I'm nothing but trash."

"No, you are not," Rin said softly, moving next to Evan but he still wouldn't look at her."Don't think about yourself like that."

"It's true. I am far too gone to stand next to you. Even this day was planned to get you to forget about your home and your friends. To be honest, I am jealous of Yugo. You must really love him. He has been lucky enough to be your childhood friend unlike me. I met you under the worse or circumstances and now that I think back, I was a fool."

"It's never to-"

"It is, Rin!" Evan shouted, Rin recoiling due to the sudden outburst."Look at me...I am nothing but a worthless trash. What can someone like you, full of purity and kindness, expect from someone like me? Nothin-"

Before Evan finished the sentence, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder than force him to turn around and was caught off guard by a pair of lips pressing against his along with both of his hands being locked in place. In front of him was Rin, with her eyes closed and her face completely red. Evan wanted to protest but Rin ended the kiss and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I never want to hear you belittle yourself like that ever again, you understand me?" Rin tried to scold him but it came out as a plea."I...love you...even though you think you don't deserve me or if we just met. I know how much of a great person you can be and I'm sure you never intended for me to be locked up in this place. You didn't have a choice, didn't you?"

Evan remained quiet as she forged on."I really hate how much I looked at you every day and see misery and pain in your eyes. You do the effort to put a smile to make me feel better. You feel like you can't control those feelings, but I know you can. I know you can bring happiness to yourself. I'll be there for you. Your friends would have wanted that, right? I'm sure there are others who treasure you as a good person."

Slowly, Evan's mind began flowing with locked memories and emotions as he felt the need to ask."Why...why do you believe I can resist these boundaries? To these chains that keep me locked?"

"Because I've seen who the real you is." She replied with a giggle."If you feel afraid or feel like your luck is completely overwhelming you, don't hesitate to stand next to me so I can bear it with you. When I was younger, I was also set back by a bunch of stuff such as the bad treatments we Commons got from the Tops. We were and still are, discriminated it for our economic problems. But I have those 2 to back me up whenever I feel down. Therefore, I don't know how hard it is for you to keep those feelings bottled up inside of you and smile. But if you'd let me be with you, I promise to try my hardest to understand you and accept you."

A tear ran down on Evan's cheek as he found himself sturring."W-why...?"

"Because I love you, dummy!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"I...see..." Evan's eyes slowly began changing color, the deep tint of crimson changing into a light grey-green color.

"E-Evan! Your eyes!" Rin gasped.

"I feel...different." Evan touched his eyes and looked at the back of his palms."Now I remember. I was under Seiko's control."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about? You were brainwashed?"

"I fee-I remember everything..."

 _'Ace, Wendy! Get away from here as fast as you can. I'll hold her off'_ Voices began echoing as he remembers the sequence of events upon joining Chaos.

 _'I didn't realize how much loyalty a traitor like you can show to his friends. I have a feeling you will make things interesting...Evan.'_

"That's Seiko's voice..." Evan grumbled as he held onto his head.

 _'From now on, you, my darlings are going to be called the Unifiers of Chaos!' Seiko exclaimed in front of the youths.'I will be acting as the leader. And my first order is to capture these two girls!'_

 _'Why do we need these girls anyway, Professor? Do you plan to kidnap them as use them for our own benefit?'_

 _'It's rather complicated, Evan. Regardless, these girls are very important and I want you to bring the one from the Synchro Dimension. Your mission is to study her and keep an eye out for the perfect moment to kidnap her arises.'_

Evan grabbed a hold of Rin's shoulder and rested his forehead against hers."I remember everything. Everyone from the Unifiers of Chaos...they are all being controlled by Seiko Akusa, the one behind these attacks along with the Professor. I don't quite understand fully yet, but there is a way to break the spell."

"Break the spell? You mean you know a way to free your friends?"

"More or less. But it's a possibility. For now, I have to get us out of here." Evan grabbed Rin and pulled her closer to him as he began tapping on his Duel Disk."

"Wait! Where are we going?" Rin inquired, feeling a bit embarrassed by how close she was to Evan.

"We're going somewhere safe. Don't worry Rin, I won't let anyone harm you. I'll protect you, even if it means me being carded." He reassured her with a smile. Before she could reply, the teleportation was done and they were no mone in the island.

* * *

"Fine then, you stupid bitch! You can stay locked up there and rot for all I fucking care." Ace shouted as he kicked the metal door a few times.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!" Ruri snapped back as she punched the door as well.

Ace sneered and put his hands in his pockets, turning back and walking away."Stupid bitch and her god damn tantrums. I've been here for hours and she just won't listen to a word I've said. Honestly, I just want to card her." All of a sudden, Evan's duel disk began to ring."Fucking hell, wonder who it is now. If it's Evan, I'll kick his ass!"

Upon pressing a button, Ace was mad by an infuriated looking Professor."Ace!"

"P-Professor?!" Ace blinked.

"Your partner, Evan Sukira, has just left Academia with one of the girls!" Another video camera opened up, showing the Doktor as he grabbed his head.

"I tried to locate the girl, but it seems that Evan has injected her with an antidote he stole from me and killed off the parasite in her head."

'No way...Evan did what...?' Ace stayed silent, his mouth wide opened upon hearing the news.

"Go after him and apprehend her. DO NOT fail me, Ace, do you understand? If this is too much for you, I will simply send Yuri or call Seiko back."

"No! I mean, I'll handle it, Professor. After all, I was part of his little plan to distract their girls from their life in captivity. However, Ruri is very much secure so all I need to do is locate Evan and beat the shit out of him."

"Very well. I shall give you this chance. Make sure you don't card him after knocking some sense into him. He must go through proper punishment." With that, the Professor ended the call and Ace clenched his fists.

"You fucking stupid retard!" He shouted at the top of his lungs."What have you done now?!" He quickly began accessing the teleportation app on his Duel Disk and pressed the "Home" button on his Duel Disk, which would teleport him back to the City."I have to do this quickly before Yuke and the others get back...who knows what would happen if they find out..."

 **New Cards**

 _ **Fall of the Underdog**_

Equip Spell

Equip this card to any "Misfortune" monster. That target can activate its effect twice per turn.

 _ **Double Poly**_

Spell Card

Draw a card from your Deck and return a Polymerization from your graveyard to your hand

 ** _Misfortune of the Loser_**

Spell Card

Toss a coin. If it lands in heads, Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from your Deck. If it lands in tails, your opponent Special Summons 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from their Deck.

 _ **Fortune or Misfortune**_

Trap Card

Roll a dice and if it lands in a number between 3 or 6, a monster you control cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end phase and gain 1000 LP. But if it lands in a number between 1 and 3, every card you control is destroyed and you lose 1000 LP.

 _ **Bonus**_

Trap Card

All of your opponent's monsters lose 100 ATKs per Special Summon monsters you control.

 _ **Misfortune Sphade**_

ATK: 400, DEF: 1000, LV: 2

Dark/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: Toss a coin and if it lands in tails, send your entire hand to the graveyard. If it lands in heads, destroy up to 2 cards your opponent controls.

 _ **Misfortune Amaero**_

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200, LV: 7

Dark/Fiend/Effect/Fusion

Monster Effect: Flip a coin and if it lands in heads, all of your opponent's monsters lose 300 ATKs. If it lands in tails, your monsters lose all of their ATKs and they are transferred to one of your opponent's monsters.

 _ **Misfortune Magatsu**_

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200, LV: 8

Dark/Warrior/Effect/Fusion

Monster Effect: Unknown.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this little special. I decided to give myself and you guys a little break from the Friendship Cup and created this sub-arc that's going to lead to some major stuff. So...Evan and Rin are finally a thing! Poor Ruri though, out of everyone who could have asked her out, Ace just had to be one of the unlucky ones. And yes, Evan just confirmed it. The majority of the Unifiers of Chaos are were brainwashed by Seiko, hence why they all have crimson eyes. I will give a little Special to each of them as to how they ended up like that.**_

 _ **Anyways if you guys enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to like and fav. Also feel free to check out my Persona 4 fanfiction if you ever feel bored :P. Regardless, take care and see ya!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 19_**  
 ** _Showdown: Yuya vs. Cody_**

"It would seem we're running out of time." Makoto spoke."To think Dennis would be ultimately defeated by a Lancer."

It was the second day of the Friendship Cup and the first round was beginning. Wendy found herself looking at the ceiling with her Duel Disk at hand, currently in a conversation with the other Unifiers of Chaos but Yuke.

"No shit, Sherlock. He's not even as strong as we are. Hell, even Tariko is more of a threat than him." Wendy exclaimed, earning an approval hum from Naho.

"I concur. However, it does not change the fact that the Lancers are a force to be reckoned with. Kurosaki has improved dramatically since your last encounter with him, Makoto."

Makoto scoffed rather loudly before proceeding."That battle took place well under a few years ago. It is only natural for him to enhance his dueling abilities to such degree."

Wendy gave a short sigh and walked up to her night table, grabbing a bottle of water. Upon opening it, her television lit up and showed Melisa announcing the duelists for the next round.

"And now! Our next duel will probably be one to remember! Two duelists that have fought their way to the second round of the Friendship Cup and stand here before us to give us an epic battle! Yuya Sakaki vs. Cody!"

A dreadful moment of silence hit the Unifiers before Makoto broke through it."Another Lancer vs. Lancer duel?"

"Can't say if this is good luck or bad luck." Wendy scratched her head.

"Perhaps this is rather good for us, considering we would not have to get our hands dirty." Naho reassured them before humming."Though I do feel a sense of distress by not obliterating them ourselves."

"Who knows?" Makoto boomed."I have a premonition that we will get our battles in a near future. For now, I insist that we contribute patience and let this savage battle go through its course."

"My, you really have a way with words, do you not, Makoto?" Naho mussed with a giggle.

Wendy hung up the call and turned her full attention towards the duel."For once, this stupid head makes sense. After all, there are still some Lancers left to crush and who knows? Maybe I'll be nice enough to pay them a visit wherever they send the losers! It'll be fan-fucking-tastic!"

* * *

"It's finally time." Cody thought to himself as he gazed at his love rival, Yuya Sakaki, who was returning the favor while he pulled over at the start line."It's finally time to show Yuzu that I'm way better than this clown." His eyes illuminated in crimson, giving Yuya a dead stare as a maniacal smile appeared on his face.

Yuya shuddered upon seeing this and gulped.'S-something tells me he's coming at me with full power.

"Is it just me or the atmosphere is ridiculously tense?" Yugo wondered aloud."I mean sure, the guy's got a mad crush on Yuzu but apparently that Yuya guy does as well. I just hope he doesn't end up killing him too badly."

Serena couldn't take her eyes off her screen. A flow of thoughts began circling her mind after the first duel the two boys had."Cody and Yuya are indeed strong, so this won't be as closed-match as other duels. I know for a fact those two didn't get any stronger if they wanted to face each other again."

"Are they really not going to talk to each other though?" Crow inquired, crossing his arms."That's not like them at all. This could be more serious than I thought."

"I don't really understand why they're so serious all of a sudden." Yuzu tilted her head."Especially knowing those two who like to enjoy themselves to the fullest."

Cody pointed at Melisa, who was flying around them in a helicopter."Hey, you! Start the damn timer already! Some of us WANT to duel!"

"Woah!" Yuya seemed startled."W-what's gotten you so pumped up?"

"Because..." Cody made a dramatic pause, placing his right hand on his right temple."Today is the day I finally defeat you and carry on Shinji's wishes for my victory! I said it before, didn't I? I'm fighting for one person and you're standing in my way to them!"

The crowd went crazy after such statement and began cheering for the blue-haired boy wildly as whispers began circling around.

"That's some spicy stuff."

"Yeah! Tell me about it! Cody is declaring war against Yuya!"

"I really love drama. Especially love drama."

"What kind of fetish is that?!"

"I don't really understand but..." Yuya gave a toothy smile."I'm prepared to duel you with everything I've got!"

"That's good! Both duelists are really pumped up that I can literally see the fire between them! Let's not take any longer and begin! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

"Duel Mode, on! Auto-Pilot, Stand-By!" A robotic voice said from their respective D-Wheels as a holographic countdown appeared in front of them

3

2

1

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

* * *

A flash of light shined in front of an old school, leaving behind two youths, holding each other's hands.

"D-did we make it?" Asked Rin, refusing to open her eyes."Please tell me we're not where we're not supposed to be."

Evan patted her head gently, prompting her to contemplate him."It's fine. We made it to the house I grew up in."

"The house...you grew up in...Wait!" Realization hit Rin's mind."That means we're still in this horrific dimension!"

Eva nodded solemnly as he scanned the area. His house was located just outside of the city. It was a small house that was surrounded by trees and nature in itself. To his eyes, it looked like a perfect place for peace."I figured this would be the perfect place to hide you." As he said this, Rin grew worried, squeezing his arm tighter."By now, there's no way that the others don't know of my betrayal. Soon enough they'll start pursuing me and I can't have you with me when that happens."

"But that's too dangerous!" Rin gasped."Even as strong as you are...I..."

"What's all the ruckus out here?" Yelled the voice of an old woman. With abnormal force, the door swung open, revealing an old lady around her sixties. Her hair was completely white and tied up in a bun. She had a long-sleeved pink shirt along with a long brown skirt. To top it all, she was wearing a white apron with a few cookies printed on it."Eh?! Is that you, Evan?!"

"Hey, auntie." Evan waved his hand calmly."I'm finally hom-"

His aunt engulfed Evan in a bear hug. Despite the difference in height, Evan was completely powerless to offer any resistance even if he wanted to. But he didn't seem like it. In fact, he stood still and enjoyed the nice hug the old lady was giving him.

"Oh, my dear boy! I thought you had forgotten about me!" She rubbed her cheek against his, tears pouring down her face."How much I have missed you!"

"Relax, auntie." Evan hugged back with an eye closed."I've just been busy, that is all."

"Busy?" SHe asked in an incredulous tone. It didn't take long for her to notice Rin standing behind them, keeping her distance."Oh...so you've been THAT busy. I never imagine you'd bring over a girl like that. Considering how meek you tend to be around others. Well, don't just stand there, dear! Come over here!"

"Y-yes!" Rin yelped. She made her way over to Evan and was abruptly grabbed by her hand."E-eh?!"

"Auntie? Really?" Evan sighed as his aunt grabbed his hand as well.

"I can't help it, Evan! I'm just so proud you finally got a girlfriend!" She cried out in tears.

Evan raised a brow."How did you..."

"Mother's intuition, you could say." She teased."I'm joking. Please, darling, I could feel the love between the two of you the moment I opened the door. I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Sayaka Monari. I am Evan's adoptive mother."

"W-what?!" Rin's eyes widened."Evan's adoptive mother?!"

"That's right! And that would make me your mother-in-law!" She exclaimed.

"Auntie! I'm telling you. You're taking this on too fast!" Evan sighed once more, chuckling lightly."You haven't changed at all." His expression slowly turned into a grim."But I can't stay. I have to get going."

"Huh?" Ms. Monari sounded concerned."Leaving? So soon? But we haven't even caught on!"

"Trust me. There's nothing more in the world I'd like to do than to spend time with the both of you. But I really have to get going. I'll tell you once all of this madness is over. I'll be back soon, I promise!" Evan said, sprinting away as his Duel Disk teleported him away.

Ms. Monari did not waste time and began sobbing quietly."Evan...what happened...?"

Rin took her hand with both of her own and offered a small smile."I am positive he's fine. Considering how lucky he is, he'll be back in no time. In the meantime, I can explain to you everything in full detail...okay?"

Ms. Monari wiped the tears off and nodded, taking Rin's hand and leading her to her house.'That's what I'm worried about...he's never been lucky in his life. In fact...you could say he's the most misfortunate child ever.'

* * *

"Let's do this, Yuya!" Cody yelled out passionately. Yuya took the first corner and scanned through his hand.

'Got it! I'll start off with this!' He thought, taking two cards out of his hand and showing them off."I, with the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" As he said this two pillars of light appeared on his sides, showcasing his two magicians as they both elevated to the sky.

'Here it is.' Cody observed attentively.'He's about to Pendulum Summon right off the bat. Didn't expect less of him.'

"Now, I can Special Summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 7 simultaneously! Swing. Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Performapal King Bear!"

A bear dressed up nicely and wearing a crown appeared on Yuya's field.

 ** _Performapal King Bear Level 6, Scale 7, Earth, Beast-Warrior, Pendulum, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1000_**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Yuya concluded."Sorry if this wasn't as big of a play as you had imagined, but don't think for a second that I won't live up to your expectations, Cody!"

"We're barely getting started anyways, so it doesn't really matter." Cody snickered mischievously."But I might finish you off in this turn. I draw! I'll start by summoning Scrap Worm in ATK mode!"

A worm composed of wires and metallic instruments appeared on the field with its gaping mouth open.

 _ **Scrap Worm Level 2, Earth, Insect, ATK: 500, DEF: 100**_

"Let's take it up a notch by activating the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my Deck and send two to the graveyard! And for my next trick...I'll use this!" Cody declared as he sped off toward an Action Card and grabbed it."I activate this little bad boy here; Unity! I can target one of my monsters and make it attack twice this turn! Battle! Scrap Worm attacks you directly!"

"What?! Directly? But..." Yuya murmured, quickly gasping as a grin grew on Cody's face.

While wagging his finger, Cody laughed like a little boy."Yeah, but Worm can attack you directly thanks to its effect. And not only that, but it's able to attack you twice due to Unity's effect!"

Scrap Worm launched itself forward towards Yuya and attempted to bite his shoulder only for him to maneuver to the right quickly but was lightyly scratched due to the worm springing back to him and barely missing.

 _ **Yuya LP: 3000**_

Just as Scrap Worm went back to Cody's field, it blew itself up."Huh?! Cody's monster just...!" Melisa exclaimed in confusion but was interrupted by Cody.

"When Scrap Worm attacks, it's destroyed at the end of the battle phase. But when its destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card, I can add 1 "Scrap" monster from the graveyard to my hand! I choose Scrap Golem!"

"Using one of your monsters to deal 1000 points of damage right off the bat like that..." Yuya seemed amused."Seems like you really aren't holding back."

"Nope. Not when this battle is so important to me. I set two cards face-down and end my turn. It's your turn." Cody grinned.

Yuya returned the favor by giving a smirk of his own."I thought you said you were going to beat me in one turn?"

"Hehe...maybe I exaggerated a bit with that." Cody scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, then maybe I'll be the one winning this duel on this next turn! My move, I draw!" Yuya drew his card flashy and looked upon it, a smile forming on his face."It's here!"

Crow raised his brows in curiosity."Seems like Yuya might just have gotten a game changer based on his expression. You better not let your guard down, Cody."

"Once again, I Pendulum Summon! This time, I'll Summon one of the main actors! Come here! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared loudly, appearing in all its magnificent.

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7, Scale 4, Dark, Dragon, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"There it is. Your ace monster in person." Cody stated, feeling a cold sweat poured down the back of his neck."Bring it then. My field is right open."

"I'll just have to take my chances then! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast, Yuya! I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! I can negate your battle phase and come out unharmed!" Cody explained.

"For their decisive duel, they're starting rather slow." Kyle observed with obvious confusion."I wonder how much it will take them to set up their fields."

"My move, Yuya! I draw! Let's get this over with! I activate my Spell Card face-down, Dance of the Screws!"

Yuya's gritted his teeth."T-that card...! It can Special Summon 3 "Screw Tokens!"

Cody smirked at Yuya's reaction."Glad to see this card left an impression." As he finished saying this, a total of 3 screws with arms and legs appeared on the field, holding each others' arms.

 _ **Screw Token (x3) Level 4, Earth, Machine, Token, ATK: 700, DEF: 300**_

"Next, I summon Scrap Mind Reader in ATK mode!"

 _ **Scrap Mind Reader Level 1, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"Now! I'll tune the Level 1 Scrap Mind Reader with the two Level 4s Screw Tokens!" Scrap Mind Reader turned into a ring as it began to surround both tokens who turned into 8 stars."Up above the skies, approaches a meteorite of uncertain size! As it burns up, the orbs of the slumbering being inside open and its wings burst forth finally once again! Synchro Summon! Show them the power of true Synchro Summon! Level 9, Scrap Twin Dragon!

* * *

Seiko was currently reading a fashion magazine in a room Roget had provided for them along with her 3 loyal friends. Daisuke was reading his manga and Luma was playing video games. On the farthest corner of the room was Irina sitting on a chair, about to fall asleep.

"Alright, I'm bored. Let's begin the invasion." Seiko abruptly stated, jumping to her feet and rushing out of the room."Contact the Professor and tell him to get the Obelisk Force ready!"

"W-wait what?" Daisuke seemed as lost as everyone in the room.

Lumi's video game was thrown away by an alarmed-looking Irina."There's no time! Lumi, go talk to the Professor! Daisuke, come with me and Seiko-chan!"

Meanwhile, Seiko immediately grabbed her Duel-Disk and called over to Yuke, who had a small headset hidden underneath his hair."I got bored of waiting and watching this dumb tournament. Proceed to do whatever you see fit, my darling."

"Maria, you can come out." Reiji suddenly spoke. Maria, who was holding a mini radio, came into view and in the presence of the council."I believe you've heard that?"

"Yes, I did."Maria nodded."I got a signal coming from an apparatus in Yuke's head. It must be a transmitter or something.

"Not only that..." Tsukikage also came down next to Maria, holding a folder."I took pictures of him meeting his allies in certain parts of the stadium. They all have the access to exit their rooms at will."

Ender remained silent."You didn't cover your tracks, "Ender". If that's really your name. You were clumsy and overconfident and ended up being discovered before your plans could come to fruition."

"How boring." Ender's voice was low but potent."I never once intended to hide out of your comrade's vision. In fact, I had wanted him to follow him."

"We had our doubts," Gael added."That's why Akaba Reiji told us he would hide that young girl with a device capable of tracking radio signals. Thanks to that..."

"However, thanks to Akaba Reiji and his Lancers..." Azul continued on.

"...we can fully confirm that you and the "Forsakers" aren't who you're claiming to be. Correct, Chairman?" Bordeux seemed rather disgusted.

"Indeed." White Taki nodded with a serious expression."Which begs the question; what are you? And what do you plan to accomplish here?"

Before Tsukikage could sneak behind Ender, he vanished out of thin air."W-what?!"

"What the hell?! He just teleported!" Maria shouted.

"I'm afraid no..." Tsukikage's voice came out with a tint of surprise and nervousness."He merely used his speed to get out of the room."

"We have to go after him!" Reiji addressed his comrades. Just then a group of security guards came in and surrounded all of them before they had a chance."...this must be..."

* * *

"Now, I activate Scrap Twin Dragon's effect! I can target 1 monster I control and destroy it. In exchange, I can destroy two cards you control! I choose your bothersome Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon along with your set-card!

"I activate the Trap Card, Odd Tempest! When an opponent's monster targets a monster I control for an effect, I can that monster immune against card effects until the end phase!"

"Interesting, but that won't be enough to stop my dragon's wrath! Battle! Scrap Twin Dragon! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Twin Burst of Eradication! Both heads of Scrap Twin Dragon began charging magma-like beams and fired them towards Odd-Eyes, vaporizing it.

 _ **Yuya LP: 2500**_

"Cody is going with all his strength! Scrap Twin Dragon is indeed a monster that has surpassed Yuya's ace!" Melisa stated."Even if Yuya has Pendulum Summon, can he overcome the power of Cody's mighty beast?!

"So that's...the monster that you were going to use on me during our last duel." Yuya winced due to the pain he was feeling on his side due to the explosion."It's incredibly powerful. But there's no way I'm backing down now!"

"That's the spirit!" Cody raised a fist."It wouldn't be an appropriate fight if you weren't trying to defend yourself! I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"The duel is just beginning! And I did tell you I was going to make this duel the best one we've ever fought so far! My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my Deck! I'll Pendulum Summon one more time! Appear, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Performapal U Go Golem!

"Next, I activate Golem's Special Effect! When it's Pendulum Summon, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my field as materials including this monster!" As Yuya finished saying this, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and U Go Golem entered a multicolored vortex.

"What?! He can Fusion Summon?!" Cody cried out in shock.

"Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Become one with the giant born from soil and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Performapal Gatling Ghoul!"

 ** _Performapal Gatling Ghoul Level 8, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, ATK: 2900, DEF: 900_**

"Gatling Ghoul's effect activates! When it's Fusion Summon, you take 200 points of damage per card on the field. There are 8 cards on the field! So you'll take 1600!"

Gatling Ghoul began firing its machine gun around Cody who turned all the way to the left, almost colliding with the wall, in order to escape.

 _ **Cody LP: 2400**_

"Gatling Ghoul's second ability!" Yuya's voice began sounding more of a madman than anything."I can target a monster you control and destroy it! Then you'll take damage equal to that monster's ATKs!"

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell face-down! Forbidden Lance! I can target Scrap Twin Dragon and make it lose 800 ATKs!"

Gatling Ghoul fired more bullets at Scrap Twin Dragon, destroying it as it shrieked in pain.

 _ **Cody LP: 200**_

"Cody survived being defeated by Gatling Ghoul's effect but now he's open for a direct attack!" Melisa exclaimed."Is it really going to end this way?!"

"Battle! Gatling Ghoul will direct attack the player! It ends now!" Yuya commanded, Gatling Ghoul complying and firing more bullets like there was no end.

"Trap Card, open! Reject Reborn! Improvised Synchro! I can banish a Synchro Monster from my graveyard and Special Summon a Tuner monster from my graveyard in DEF mode! Appear! Scrap Mind Reader!"

 _ **Scrap Mind Reader Level 1, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

Scrap Mind Reader was turned into dust just as quick as it appeared. Cody grunted in pain, barely being able to control his D-Wheel due to the intense shockwave.

"Amazing! Cody survived by the skin of his teeth! But he's been left vulnerable and with a few LP left!"

"I have never seen that monster in Yuya's deck before." Yuzu frowned. Before she could realize, she was sprayed with a gas that debilitated her to the point of passing out. Meanwhile, Serena was cornered by a group of security guards in her room and was paralyzed by some sort of gas the sprayed on to her as well.

"You bastards! What are you trying to do..." She tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. All of a sudden, all the guards were knocked out as a familiar looking ninja.

"It appears as if I made it in time," Tsukikage observed

Serena attempted her best too look up."T-Tsuki...kage..."

Tsukikage crouched down and put Serena on his shoulder."Do not waste your energy. Akaba Reiji instructed me to get you out of here. I am afraid everything is going to go into chaos soon. As if on cue, an explosion was heard and the whole stadium trembled. "It's starting..."

* * *

Yuya and Cody stopped in the middle of the track and turned to the cause of the explosion. "What happened?!"

"It seems like one of the entrances to the stadium was blown to bits from the looks of it." Cody gulped."This isn't good."

"Look over there!" Melisa pointed at the top of the stadium, the boys following where she was pointing at. Four shadows were moving fast as if climbing the wall and stopped once they reached the top. The camera was pointed at them and a giant screen appeared above the track showing the four members of the 'Forsakers' remaining.

"It started already." Roget looked at one of the many cameras he was scanning.

Ender took a step forward and scanned the whole stadium."This place...is boring..."

"Hey, you! What are you doing up here?!" Melisa inquired as her helicopter flew around the youths.

"Now we can begin." Yuka turned his head towards the camera."This world is about to experience utter chaos by our hands. This dimension itself has become really boring. We cannot longer wait to start our plans. Therefore..."

"We're beginning our invasion right now!" Wendy cackled."The end of the Synchro Dimension!"

"This is absurd!" Kurosaki gritted his teeth, noticing that his door had open by itself."What was...?" Not caring for the reason why the door open, Kurosaki immediately rushed out of there.

Meanwhile, Ender had waited enough after getting everyone's attention and making sure that the announcement he had to make was being broadcasted all over the city."As she said, the end of this dimension is but a reality. Since your end is near, I will reveal to your our mission. The truth is, we are from a different dimension and are undercover. Our purpose is to capture Yuzu Hiragi and Serena. Doing such thing is a simple task, but I wanted to see for myself the tournament this dimension had to offer, but it turned out to be such a disappointment. Thus, I have decided to complete my goal and eradicate this dimension."After all...it's all for the sake of our chaos."

"T-t-that guy...!" Yuya's stuttered along with Cody.

"What the hell, Yuya?! That guy looks like you and Yugo!"

Kyle busted out of the room at top speed, holding a few syringes he took from the bag Roget had left him."It's him! It's got to be him!" An image of Yu's face pooped in Cody's mind, infuriating him more."YUUUUUUUUUU!" He screamed loudly as he ran down the hallway.

Jack Atlas stood from his throne after hearing Yuke's statement."Insolent bastard. If you want to battle so badly, I will be happy to oblige."

"Cody, go find Yuzu and take her out of here!" Yuya shouted to his friend and before Cody could respond, a huge explosion went off where Jack was watching.

"Who's there?!" Jack demanded, holding his arm in pain. A big silhouette came out of the smoke and there...was Tokomaru.

"I can't!" Cody tried to reason."What about you?!"

"I'm going to help the others! The ones who were sent away!" Yuya pointed behind him."I trust Yuzu to you. Please...don't do anything reckless!"

Cody hesitated for a moment"Got it! I'll go now before they get to her! Be careful!"

Both boys nodded to each other. By then, the stadium was in complete chaos. People were evacuating and outside, people are rioting and trying to escape in whatever way they could. In effect...chaos was beginning to spread.

 _ **Short chapter, yeah. And the duel was postponed, yes. Don't worry. The climax of the Synchro DImension arc is just about to begin. Take care fellass.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter _20_**  
 ** _Invasion - Part 1_**

"Dammit, Yuzu. Where are you?" Cody accelerated through the streets outside of the stadium in hopes of locating Yuzu. The streets were already in total chaos. People were rioting or fighting each other in order to escape. It all seemed too unrealistic how everything went to hell just by a mere declaration of war by 4 strangers.

'It doesn't make any sense. Where is Jack Atlas anyways? Fuck! Where is Yugo?! Where is Yuzu?!"

* * *

An explosion sent the King flying to the ground, almost falling out of the roof of the stadium. Out of the smoke, a big man appeared, walking slowly and staring at the blonded king with his crimson eyes.

"I cannot believe my eyes...Tokomaru...?" Jack grunted, managing to get away from the edge of the roof and standing up, looking back at his friend."I..."

"What's with that look?!" Tokomaru roared."You look pathetic! Compose yourself right now!"

Jack flinched at his outburst and took a deep breath before facing the giant man."Tokomaru, what is the meaning of this? I thought...I thought you were dead!"

Tokomaru smiled satisfactorily."That's much better. But I'm really disappointed in you for thinking I died! That's outrageous!

Jack scowled."I understand now. You are not Tokomaru but a fake. The look in your eyes...is full of madness and hatred! The real Tokomaru would never look like you!"

Tokomaru frowned, folding his arms."I see. So you really have such faith in the old me that you refuse to accept the truth. Very well, I shall prove it to you by defeating you and carding you."

Jack activated his own Duel Disk, taking up a wary stance."I shall accept this duel and take my friend back!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Jack vs. Tokomaru LP: 4000**_

"I shall take the first move! My turn! I summon Red Sprinter!" Jack declared as a bull-like creature with fire on its back appeared on his field.

 _ **Red Sprinter Level 4, Fire, Insect, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200**_

"When I _**control**_ no other monster, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from my hand! I Special Summon Red Resonator!"

 _ **Red Resonator Level 2, Fire, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 200**_

"I tune my Level 4 Red Sprinter to my Level 2 Red Resonator!" As Jack declared this, Red Resonator turned into two rings as Red Sprinter turned into four stars."Crimson soul, become one and shake this place with the roar of a true ruler! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Red Wyvern!"

 _ **Red Wyvern Level 6, Fire, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Jack said, setting his cards and shooting a glare at Tokomaru.

Tokomaru kept a serious expression and sighed, unfolding his arms."You still think I'm not the real one, huh? I knew you were stubborn, but not foolish, Jack. Do you honestly expect a clone of me to come here and attack you? I am who I am and that's Tokomaru Mairu! Now feast your eyes on my dueling, Jack! MY TURN! I DRAAAAAW!" Tokomaru roared fiercely."By discarding one "Crystron" card from my hand to Special Summon Synchron Sulfefnit from my hand in DEF mode!"

A golden-dragon-liked monster appeared on the field, shining dimly.

Crystron _ **Sulfefnir Level 5, Water, Machine, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**_

"Crystron...then tha-" Jack couldn't stutter more words out due to a rampaging Tokomaru continuing playing.

"When Crystron Selfefnir is Special Summoned, I can target one card on the field and destroy it! I choose Selfefnir!"

Selfefnir let out a screech of pain as it vanished into thin air.

'This strategy...' Jack's frowned deepened.

Tokomaru smirked."When Selfefnir is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon one "Crystron" monster from my deck to the field in DEF mode! Show yourself, Crystron Prasiortle!"

A turtle made of emeralds and other precious metals appeared on Tokomaru's field with its head in hiding.

Crystron _ **Prasiortle Level 2, Water, Machine, ATK: 500, DEF: 2000**_

"By destroying Prasiortle, I can Special Summon one "Crystron" Tuner monster from my deck!"

Crystron _ **Rion Level 3, Water, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 500**_

"At this moment, I activate Crystron Thystvern's effect! By banishing it from the game, I can add a "Crystron" monster from my Deck to my hand! And that's not all! Next, I activate the Spell Card, Crystron's Device! I can send one "Crystron" monster from my Deck to my graveyard!" Tokomaru explained as he grabbed Crystron Smiger and inserted it into his Duel Disk."Then, I shall activate Crystron Smiger's effect from my graveyard! By banishing it from the game, I can add one "Crystron" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand!"

'Tokomaru's deck has always been known for a complex amount of moves he tends to do to perform formidable strategies and attacks.' Jack bit his lower lip.'If I'm correct...then...'

"Finally, I summon Crystron Citre on DEF mode and set two cards face-down, ending my turn."

Cyrstron Citre _ **Level 2, Water, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 500**_

"You're up next, Jack. I can see the doubt in your eyes. You're in turmoil, are you not? You still don't believe that I'm trying to kill you." Tokomaru shook his head in disappointment."Honestly, I expected someone like you to quickly grasp the truth. But what do I see instead? The same little brat that I met years ago."

"Shut your mouth!" Jack snapped, his hands trembling."That's exactly why I can't accept this. I know who Tokomaru is and when I look at you...I..."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Hey, kid! You better give us that card or we will force you with our fists!"

A little blond boy tried to back away from his aggressors but was met with the end of an alley."I won't do it..."He tried to sound confident but his voice came out as a whimper.

"Whatever." Said one of the two thugs."Guess we'll have to for you then!" He swung his fists towards the kid but it didn't hit his face as he intended. Instead, he hit the arm of a young man slightly taller but bulkier than the blonde kid.

"That wasn't a bad punch." Said the newcomer with a smirk, though his eye was twitching due to the pain he felt."

The thugs looked at each other in fear."Oh, shit! It's Tokomaru!"

"So? We'll just have to beat him up!" Said another one as he delivered a punch across Tokomaru's face. The thugs kept beating him around until they grew tired and decided to leave.

"H-hey..." The young kid crouched down next to a beaten-up Tokomaru."Why did you...defend me?"

Tokomaru chuckled as he sat up."Because you remind me of myself not too long ago. But the difference is that I did not have anyone to offer up a hand for me. I had to find my own resolve, but I'm afraid that's not for anyone. When I saw you being bullied by those guys, I couldn't just leave you there. You have a fire in your eyes. The fire that lusts for power and to overcome any obstacle...

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

"I will never forget the kindness and determination that you showed me that day." Jack lowered his head, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes."But now, all I see is the stare of a vulture, looking down on its prey and waiting to feast on it!"

Tokomaru sighed exasperatedly."Yeah, so? Isn't that you did? You left your humble side to become a side who is strong and ambitious! I succumbed to the wish of chaos and the need to take back everything that was rightfully mine! HOW IS THAT ANY DIFFERENT FROM YOU!" Tokomaru gave a loud roar.

Jack didn't hold back a sneer at what was left of his friend...his inspiration to get stronger. "Take back...everything that's yours...?"

"I left you on your own for a second and you went ahead and became a king for all the people. Meanwhile, I was stuck being your right-hand man this whole time! Me! Being the strongest duelist that this dimension could ever produce! But someone gave me a chance to prove myself and to be of actual use. To be the manly man I was meant to be and rule over you!"

'T-Tokomaru...so that's how you truly feel...I never even had a clue of how you felt...was I fooled by...your actions?' An image of Tokomaru and himself appeared on Jack's mind. The image was of the day they were about to race each other with their respective D-Wheels.'That day was the catalyst of what we would come to be...' Jack shook his head."I will not let you taint your name anymore! I will defeat you in this duel and drag you back! It's my turn! I draw! I activate my Trap Card, Roar of the Dragon! I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Tuner" monster from my graveyard and immediately Synchro Summon! I tune my Level 6 Red Wyvern with my Level 2 Red Resonator!"

As Red Wyvern turned into 6 stars and was surrounded by 2 rings, Jack chanted.

"Roar of the King! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivaled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Rampaging Soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A giant dragon with horns appeared on the field, its roar thundering through the stadium.

Scarlight _ **Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8, Dark, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"It's going to take more than just spamming your ace monster around at me to take me down, Jackie boy." Tokomaru mused with a smile."I activate Citree's effect! During my opponent's Main or Battle Phase, I can Special Summon a non-tuner monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it on the field with its effects negated! Rise again, Crystron Prasiortle!"

Crystron _ **Prasiortle Level 2, Water, Machine, ATK: 500, DEF: 2000**_

"After resolving said effect, I can immediately perform a Synchro Summon using monsters I control and banishing them from the game! I tune my Level 2 Prasiortle with my Level 2 Citree!"

Citree turned into 2 rings as Prasiortle turned into 2 stars, surrounding them.

"The ultimate defense with the cunning and graceful presence of two emeralds! Combine into one and accelerate the odds to a new millennium! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Level 4! Crystron Quandax!"

A robot with silver armor and golden wings appeared on Tokomaru's field.

Crystron _ **Quandax Level 4, Water, Machine, Tuner, Synchro, ATK: 1800, DEF: 2000**_

"I ain't done yet, Jackie-boy! I activate Crystron Rion's effect! I can Special Summon a banished monster to the field with its effects negated and Synchro Summon! I Special Summon Crystron Prasiortle and Synchro Summon!"

As Rion turned into 3 rings and Prasiortle turned into 2 stars, surrounding it, Tokomaru chanted.

"Brilliant ametrine, shimmer, and sparkle with the life-giving might of water! Empower the graceful of machines! Synchro Summon! Annihilate the fire! Level 5, Crystron Ametrix!"

Crystron _ **Ametrix Level 5, Water, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500**_

"When Crystron Ametrix is Synchro Summoned, I can change battle position for all Special Summoned monsters you control! Your dragon will now be switched to defense mode!"

Jack's eye twitched in irritation."To think you'd be able to summon this many monsters on MY turn. It appears you are as strong as ever, if not stronger. But...! Scarlight Red Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to this card!"

"Not so fast! I did teach you to not be so hasty!" Tokomaru interjected."I activate the Trap Card, Crystal Reflection! For the rest of this turn, "Crystron" monster I control cannot be destroyed by card effects"

"Blast!" Jack cried out in frustration."Do not think that that will save you for next turn, Tokomaru! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Say what you will, Jackie-boy, but this battle has already been decided." Tokomaru kept a firm expression while drawing a card."You will be defeated and carded. After that, this dimension will be brought down to its knees and the people will know the differences in our strengths! My turn! I activate my Equip Spell, Crystal Edge!"

A diamond sword appeared in Ametrix's hands, shining with an intense glow.

Crystron Ametrix ATK: 3000

"This card allows one of my monsters to have its ATKs increase by 500 attack points...furthermore..." Ametrix dashed over to Jack's dragon and sliced it in half, slaying it.

 _ **Red Wyvern Level 6, Fire, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

 _ **Red Resonator Level 2, Fire, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 200**_

Jack's eyes widened a bit at the sight of his monsters appearing on the field once again.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Jack demanded, earning a chuckle from the towering man.

"Crystal Edge has the ability to Special Summon the Synchro Materials of a Synchro Monster that my opponent controls. However, Ametrix gets to attack your monsters once each!"

"What?!" Jack could only cry that out as his monsters were slaughtered one by one. The force of the impact made him get closer to the edge of the rooftop. Looking down, he noticed that the only thing that could catch him where the seats where the spectators were sitting earlier; a fatal death.

 _ **Jack LP: 1000**_

"Do you get it yet? This is the power of chaos! If only you could feel it, then you could understand it. But that will never happen, will it? Tokomaru mused as he watched the King catching his breath, kneeling and wheezing.

* * *

"This is an unpleasant sight..." Murmured Evan, who was parkouring on the rooftops of some houses, observing the scenario that was unfolding before him. Smoke and fire could be seen in the distance as well as a few screams here and there."Just what happened? I thought the invasion wasn't supposed to happen until the end of the Friendship Cup. I-" Evan instinctively jumped back as a kick ran right next to his chin, barely missing. The person who provided said kick landed on the next house that Evan was on.

"Damn it, and I wanted to end it with one kick so I could finish this chapter up." Said the young man with the Obelisk Bluejacket."Guess it'll be the hard way."

'Daisuke...' Evan thought, closing his eyes and changing them back to crimson."Well, well! If it isn't Daisuke! I'm honored to have one of Lady Seiko's top subordinates to help me on th-"

Daisuke closed his manga loudly, prompting Evan to be silenced."You think I'm stupid or something? Everyone already knows that you've snapped out of the trance. That's why I'm here for."

"To...get rid of me?" Evan asked with a forced cheeky smile.

Daisuke sighed in exasperation."I wish! But no. Seiko wanted me to bring you alive back to her. I have no clue as to why she would want a traitor, but whatever. You can always just come with me the easy way."

"I pass." Evan calmly replied."There's too much at stake for me to just hand it over to you."

"I'll bet." Daisuke venomously spat."Fine. I'll just have to bring you by force!" Daisuke immediately jumped towards Evan, who quickly got out of his way and jumped to the next rooftop."You won't escape!"

'What should I do? I'm not sure I can outspeed him and I think I've run out of good luck...so something full of misfortune is bound to happen...maybe I can take advantage of that and..." Evan jumped back to the ground, landing next to a vehicle he was all too familiar with.

"Whut?" Came the shocked voice of Cody, who was on his D-Wheel next to Yugo.

Yugo blinked a few times as if he didn't believe that the person he was pursuing just landed in front of him."It's you!"

Just then, Daisuke landed next to the trio, not taking his eyes off his prey.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Cody inquired. Evan thought of an idea, smirking.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Cody-kun. "Huh?!" "We ARE from Academia. We're responsible for the catastrophe that's going on here and to top it all...I just happened to request a full course meal called Rin. I'd be sure to give you the leftovers."

Evan honestly thought that whatever bullshit he made up wasn't going to work, but the next thing that happened quickly changed his mind once again.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yugo revved his engine and attempted to run over Evan, who smoothly dodged. Meanwhile, Cody was having a one-sided stare down with Daisuke, who just kept looking at Evan.

"I won't let you take Yuzu like you did Rin! We're settling this!"

Daisuke sneered.'Evan...you...!' Both Academia duelists exchanged looks before Evan began running away with Yugo hot-tailing him.

"Bye-bye!" He grinned in satisfaction, knowing full well that how resilient and persistent these two Synchro Duelists were. Cody would never get his sights off of Daisuke.

Cody smirked."It's just me and you now. Let's duel! If I beat you, you'-hey, where are you going?!"

Daisuke was now running the opposite direction, seeming as if he was retreating."I have no time to waste on you, kid. Beat it before you end up regretting it."

Cody groaned, revving his engine and quickly accelerating."Yeah, right! As if I would ever let you run away so you can catch Yuzu! You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

"Get up, Jack! It's too soon to be sleeping!" Tokomaru roared in impatience, gazing at his former friend who was struggling to get on his feet."I know this isn't all the power that the king has, is it?"

"Even if it was..." Jack grumbled as he stood up once again, clear pain on his face."I was not intending to let them do whatever they please...!"

"You say "them" as if you're not including me amongst those people! Haven't you realized I'm your enemy?!" Tokomaru spat.

"I already know that..." Jack grumbled under his breath, breathing heavily as he stood up with a troubled expression."You once used to love this city...unlike the mastermind who is orchestrating this attack..." He clenched his fist."Once I defeat you, I will find the mastermind and put an end to this massacre!"

A few moments of silence went by."I'm afraid that's a dream that will never come to a reality." Tokomaru stated with an emotionless expression."Even if you manage to defeat me, you won't even be able to do so much as a scratch on our leader. Trust me, it's too late to stop this and the outcome is chaos." He stepped aside and observed a cloud of smoke rising to the sky."That's what we are yearning for after all."

* * *

Yuke walked over to the mutilated Sergey...or what was left of his head. He was currently entering a small bridge that connected to another part of the Tops' area.

"How dull. Not so much of a monster as they said, are you, now?" Yuke said in an uninterested tone as he scanned the area as if looking for something."Though I doubt you attacked me on your own free will. I can only assume that Roget has a different agenda in his hands at the moment. That is of little importance, however. I must find Serena and Yuzu Hiragi."

"You really think I'll let you do that?" A new voice said. Yuke turned around to the other end of the bridge. There stood Kyle Asayi. His jacket was nowhere to be seen and was only wearing a purple t-shirt and his cargo pants. His orange hair was now half white along with one of his sideburns.

"Kyle Asayi. What is your business here?" The boy raised a brow.

Kyle gritted his teeth, anger clear in his eyes."Don't play dumb with me! I'm here to finally see to your death! To revenge all the people that you've killed...all that senseless slaughter that you've caused..." His voice slowly was breaking down."I thought Academia took care of you. This proves that they are truly despicable if they allowed a monster like you to join their side."

"People that I have killed? Senseless slaughter." Yuke's voice remained monotonous but a tint of surprise was there."I'm afraid I do not know what you're referring to."

At this point, Kyle's face was red in anger and a vein was popping from his forehead."Don't mess with me!" A few images of his childhood played through his head, eventually ending in one where he was in front of Yu, locking with his red eyes."There's no way in hell I could ever forget your presence! Much less the pressure that you give out!"

"As I have said, I have no idea what yo-"

"Shut it! Like I said, I'm here to finally destroy you! You ravaged my land, but I will not let you touch Serena even if it's the last thing I do!" He declared as he activated his Duel Disk.

Yuke sighed and brushed a few strands of his hair to the side."Interesting. I am curious to see if your determination will be enough to amaze me." Following suit, Yuke activated his own duel disk. There, both duelists stood in silence as the wind blew across the area.

"Duel!" Both duelists declared just when a piece of rubble hit the floor.

 _ **Yuke vs. Kyle LP: 4000**_

"Yuke, huh? So that's your actual name." Kyle furrowed his brow, taking a look at his Duel Disk.

"I shall start." Yuke said, taking a look at his current hand."This will be sufficient for the time being. From my hand, I summon Spectral Deva - Archelon in ATK mode."

 _ **Spectral Deva - Archelon Level 4, Light, Beast, ATK: 200, DEF: 2000**_

"Next, I activate two Continous Spell Cards. Spectral Shadow and Call out to the Deva. But, they won't stop for long as I will use Archelon's effect which allows me to destroy any number of "Spectral Deva" cards and draw that specific amount of cards from my deck." As he said this, both Spell Cards vanished from the field and he drew 2 cards."I set a card face-down and end my turn."

'Something is off. Normally, Yu acts more savagely and recklessly, trying his best to ravage his opponent. But for some reason, this is completely different. Right now it's as if he's actually planning his moves carefully and waiting for an opening to strike.' Kyle clicked his tongue."My turn! I draw! I activate the Ritual Spell Nekroz Mirror! I'll use Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz, which can be used as an entire requirement to Ritual Summon any monster, as a tribute!"

Shurit appeared momentarily on the field before entering a mirror, which began to shine in green as Kyle chanted.

"Ultimate Nekroz with the armor made by a god, destroy the one who once destroyed the world! Ritual Summon! Come here, Level 10! Nekroz of Decisive Armor!"

A blue monster with a dragon-like face appeared on the field, clad in golden and black armor along with what appeared to be three cannons behind him.

 _ **Nekroz of Decisive Armor Leve l10, Water, Dragon, Ritual, ATK: 3300, DEF: 2300**_

Yuke tilted his head slightly."Impressive. You summoned a powerful monster on your first turn. It would appear as though you are indeed trying to kill me."

Decisive's cannons aimed directly at Archelon while Kyle stared daggers at the young boy."You have no idea. I activate Decisive's ability! Once per turn, I can target a set card you control and destroy it and banish it!"

The cannons began charging up and illuminating the area in blue. Yuke, however, remained unfazed."I activate my Trap Card, Ends of Means. I can target a monster whose ability is activated it and return it to your deck." Before Decisive could fire its cannon, it vanished into thin air, leaving only particles behind.

"N-no way..." Kyle gulped."He just got rid of my monster that fast...!"

Yuke shook his head and sighed."You got careless and let your emotions get the better of you. Honestly, I was waiting for someone to at least give me a proper warm-up but I am now sorely disappointed. For as far as I can remember, there hasn't been a single soul that has been able to put my abilities to the test. This invasion is proving to be more boring than I originally thought. Perhaps I should end you and just capture Serena right away."

Kyle's eyes opened widened after hearing Serena's name."Y-yo..u..."

"Is that what you so desire? I can tell the hunger of power that it's in your eyes. You feel powerless, exposed, and completely in despair. You want to be a hero and protect someone but you cannot even protect yourself."

"ENOUGH!" Kyle grabbed a syringe from his pocket and injected himself with it. Just then, his body began to turn slightly red as steam came out of his body and his muscles increased in size, earning Yuke's look of intrigue."From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Yuke's eyes narrowed in curiosity.'Just what happened to his body? What did he inject himself with? All of a sudden he's powered up and his will is through the roof.' He then took a hold of the top of the card of his deck."Fair enough. My turn, draw. From my hand, I summon Spectral Deva - Shoock."

A purple metallic ball with red-eyes inside of an opening appeared on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva -**_ Shoock _ **Level 2, Light, Machine, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"Shoock's effect activates now. When it's summoned and I control a Level 3 or higher Spectral Deva, I can target it and reduced itself level to match that of Shoock's."

 _ **Spectral Deva - Archelon Level: 2**_

"Two level 2 monsters..." Kyle scowled.

"Correct. I'll use the Level 2 Shoock and the now treated level 2 Archelon in order to build the Overlay Network."

Both of Yuke's monsters turned into yellow energy and entered a black portal beneath them as Yuke chanted."With the defense stronger than a shell and the hardness of steel, bring upon yourself to shine with incredible speed! XYZ Summon! Run from the sky, Rank 2! Spectral Deva - Jogger!"

A man wearing a toga and golden sandals ran extremely fast around the field before settling in front of Yuke. His hair was blazing in what appeared to be lightly mixed with fire.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Jogger Rank 2, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 900, DEF: 2600 OU: 2**_

"Battle. Jogger will attack the player directly. Stomp Tornado!"

"Not so fast, Yu! I activate my trap card, Call of the Nekroz! When an opponent directs a direct attack towards me, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Nekroz" monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz!"

 _ **Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz Level 4, Water, Spellcaster, ATK: 1500, DEF: 800**_

Sorcerer rose his staff and was about to hit Jogger with him, however, Jogger made a swift move around him and directs his kick towards Kyle, knocking him to the ground.

 _ **Kyle LP: 3100**_

"What was that just now?!" He cried out, sitting on the floor."Why did your monster attack me directly?"

"By detaching both of his Overlay Units, Jogger has the special ability that if it attacks a monster with lower defense than his own, I can direct the attack to you directly." Yuke explained as he scanned his hand."I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"His monster has an incredible ability...however...he's open wide." Kyle smirked."My turn! I draw! I activate my face-down Spell Card, Rejuvenation of Nekroz! I can target a monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it to the field with its effects negated! I Special Summon Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz!"

 _ **Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz Leve 3, Water, Warrior, ATK: 300, DEF: 1800**_

"But he won't be here for long, because I'll tribute him to Advance Summon Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz!"

Shurit vanished into thin air and a man with black pants and an open brown trenchcoat appeared on the field, holding a sword.

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz Level 6, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000**_

"At this moment, I activate Laerte's effect! I can draw cards until I draw a monster card!" Kyle began to draw."Spell, Trap, Trap...monster!" He finally said as he held 4 cards in his hand."Next, I banish the monster card and the rest of them are set on the field." A total of 3 face-downs appear on Kyle's field as he smirked.

"That's quite the draw you had there. Which begs the question; will this help you in any way?"

"You'll see!" Kyle beamed."I activate one of my face-down cards! The Equip Spell, Forbidden Blade of Nekroz!" Laerte's fencing sword was replaced with a bigger sword with lightning overflowing it."Battle! Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz shall attack Jogger! Eternal Slash!"

"From the graveyard, I activate one of the Continuous Spell I destroyed." Yuke called out."When a monster I control is under attack, I can banish it and reduce the battle damage to zero."

"I was waiting for that." Kyle laughed, prompting Yuke to raise a brow."Forbidden Blade of Nekroz has a special effect other than just making Laertes look cool. I can send it to the graveyard and target a monster you control and destroy it! And you will take damage equal to that of the monster that is destroyed!" The blade dissipated into blue particles and flew over to Jogger and consumed him into nothingness.

 _ **Yuke LP: 3100**_

Kyle observed Yuke with a knee eye."I hope you enjoyed a taste of what this battle will bring upon you. That was just the beginning of the punishment that awaits you, you monster."

Yuke lifted his head, his emotionless eyes glowing in their natural crimson."I sense the deep hatred that you hold towards me. You had my interest, but now you have my attention. I believe it's my turn to return the favor, yes?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the rooftop of the Palace. Jack was already on his feet and just starting his turn.

"I am not forfeiting this fight to you, Tokomaru!" Jack roared as he drew his card."I activate the Spell Card, Limit Acceleration! I can Synchro Summon by banishing monsters from the graveyard whose level is equal to the monster I want to Summon! I banish Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Resonator!"

Scarlight Red Dragon turned into 8 stars as Red Resonator turned into 2 rings, surrounding them.

A gigantic dragon with 4 wings coursed through the air, screething loudly, making the very ground tremble.

 _ **Majestic Red Dragon Level 10, Dragon, Fire, Synchro, ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000**_

"WHAT A DUMBASS!" Tokomaru screamed at the top of his lungs."LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Jack was dumbfounded but scowl."I summoned a monster that's more than enough to defe-"

"YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOT!" Tokomaru once more erupted."Against an opponent like me, that monster will never be able to reach me!"

It was then when Jack realized his mistake, his eyes widening in shock and a cold sweat dripping down his forhead."B-but..."

"At this moment, Crystron Quandax's ability activates! During my opponent's Main Phase, I can Synchro Summon using monster I control on the field!"

As Crystron Quandax and Ametrix began the Synchro SUmmoning process, Tokomaru chanted loud enough for his voice to be heard throughout the whole stadium.

"The energy of the crystal will now unite and form the radiant golden light of victory! Synchro Summon! Descend, Crystron Quariongandrax!"

Crystron _ **Quariongandrax Level 9, Water, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**_

"Quariongandrax's effect activates! I can target monsters on your field or graveyard up to the number of Materials used for its Synchro Summoning and banish them all! I guess the only thing you have left is that stupid dragon you worked so hard to summon."

Quariongandrax's wings opened up and flew over to Majestic Red Dragon while rotating, slashing it into millions of pieces.

Jack fell on his knees, his mouth gaping, unable to say a word."I was foolish...to let my emotions get the better of me...curses!"

"As your friend, I will let your death be honorable and let you die at the hands of my strongest monster. I activate the Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion! I fuse Crystron Quariongandra and the Crystron Rosenix in my hand!" Tokomaru's eyes began to glow even brighter as a purple lightning struck the ground.

Tokomaru began to chant as his monsters were absorbed by a blood-colored vortex.

"The golden light forged with the beauty of the crimson beast! Form into a beautiful new beginning and showcase a new crystal to the world! CHAOS Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! CHAOS Crystron Dragunarly!"

A purple mechanical humanoid with the face of a dragon appeared on the field. It was clad in purple armor along with white strips across its shoulder pads and chest plate. It was wielding two claw-looking swords that were connected to chains. To top it all, it was two big wings that were almost as big as it.

 _ **CHAOS Crystron Dragunarly Level 10, Water, Machine, Fusion, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3100**_

"What in the bloody heavens...is that...?" Jack murmured under his breath.

"Battle! Let's not waste any more time and end this! Crystron Dragunarly! Obliterate Jack once and for all and make me King! Plague of the Soul!" Dragunarly's wings expanded and let out a shining purple beam from them at Jack, throwing him out of the rooftop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed as he felt the power of the attack on his body and was tossed aside.

 _ **Jack LP: 0**_

Dragunarly screeched before disappearing, leaving Tokomaru as the sole soul standing on the rooftop."Oh, Jack. This is what I meant. You let your feelings and doubts get the better of you. If only you were focused and maintained your demeanor, perhaps you would have given me a far more interesting and challenging duel. Too bad we will never know. Farewell, my old friend." With that, Tokomaru turned his attention over to the destruction that was developing around the Palace."Now...I am the King!"

* * *

 _New cards:_

 _ **Spectral Shadow**_

Continous Spell

Every time a "Spectral Deva" monster is Special Summoned, place a "Spectral" counter on this. Destroy this card and draw cards equal to the number of counters this card had. (Max. 3)

 _ **Crystal Edge**_

Equip Spell

Equip this card to a "Crystron" Synchro Monster. This card gives the monster equipped with it 500 ATKs and sends a Synchro Monster your opponent controls to the graveyard and if you do, Special Summon its Materials and attack them once each.

 _ **Call out to the Deva**_

Continous Spell

Each "Spectral Deva" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. When a monster your opponent controls direct attacks, the battle damage is reduced to 0

 _ **Forbidden Blade of Nekroz**_

Equip Spell

Equip it to a "Nekroz" monster you control. You can send this card to the graveyard and target 1 monsters your opponent controls; destroy it and your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's ATKs.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Shook**_

ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, LV: 2

Light/Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, target a Level 3 or higher "Spectral Deva", and lower its level to match this cards.

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz**_

ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000, LV: 6

Warrior/Earth/Effect

Monster Effect: Draw cards until you draw a monster card. Banish that monster card and set the other Spell/Trap cards on the field. (If any.) This effect can only be used once per duel.

 **Spectral Deva - Jogger Rank 2, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 900, DEF: 2600 OU: 2**

ATK: 900, DEF: 2600, Rank: 2

Warrior/Light/XYZ/Effect

2 Level 2 monster or more

Monster Effect: When this card battles an opponent's monster whose DEF is lower than this card's, you can attack your opponent directly.

 _ **CHAOS Crystron Dragunarly Level 10, Water, Machine, Fusion, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3100**_

ATK: 3500, DEF: 3100, LV: 10

Water/Machine/Fusion/Effect

1 Level 9 or Higher "Crystron" Synchro Monster +1 "Crystron" monster

Monster Effect: Can only be Fusion Summoned with "Chaotic Fusion". When this card is Synchro Summon, banish your opponent's entire field.

 _ **It's been a while. Been distracted with other things and whatnot. Before you start hating on me for giving Jack a petty duel you must first now that this wasn't him at his best nor him trying. Besides, do you guys really think Jack will go out in such a way? He will get his redemption duel against his friend**_ later _ **on, so rest assured _._ As for Yuke and Kyle, their duel will continue and is gonna go even better as Yuke's interest is finally pique, but his victim is Kyle. I got all the duels planned out during the invasion, so if everything goes a plan, everything will fall into place.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you guys been good and continue to be good. Take care.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 21**_  
 _ **Invasion - One Last Stand**_

"Come on. You're going to have to try harder than this." Yuke had his arms crossed, evading the punches that Kyle was trying to land on him but to no avail. Kyle back away and charged with a powerful left hook, which Yuke easily dodged and instead hit a piece of rubble that was laying around.\

"Damn it! How about th-" As soon as he turned around for another round, Yuke grabbed him by his foot and tossed him back where Laertes was standing.

"It's my turn. I draw. I activate my face-down Spell Card, A Deva's Offering. I can send my entire hand to the graveyard and draw 3 cards from my Deck. Next up, from the graveyard, I activate Spectral Deva - Holmary's effect. When it's sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can target a monster you control and halve its ATKs until the end of this turn."

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz ATK: 1150**_

"As for my next face-down card, I activate the Trap Card, Mimicking of Chaos."

Kyle furrowed his brow."Just what exactly is the point of all this?"

"You're about to find out." Yuke calmly replied."You see, when an opponent's monster either loses or gains ATKs, I'm allowed to Special Summon a monster that shares the same level as yours. From my Deck, I Special Summon Spectral Deva - Serene!"

A mermaid-like creature appeared on the field, holding a lyre and playing a soft song.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Serene Level 6, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2200**_

"I'm curious to see how will you fare against this. From my hand, I summon Spectral Deva - Osmary."

A beautiful woman with blonde hair dressed in a purple robe and holding a bow appeared on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Osmary Level 2, Light, Fairy, ATK: 700, DEF: 300**_

"Osmary's effect will now activate. For every card you have on your field, you will take 100 points of damage. Rain of the Horizon!" Osmary grabbed a total of 3 arrows and fired them towards Kyle, who jumped back to dodge them.

 _ **Kyle LP: 2800**_

"The requirements are set. Finally, I activate Serene's effect. When there is another Fairy-Type monster on the field, I can Contact Summon a "Spectrum" monster with these monsters as materials."

"Here it comes..." Kyle braced himself as he watched Yuke's monsters being absorbed by a multi-colored vortex.

"With the delighted instrument of a mermaid and the accuracy of a beautiful huntress, I call forth the creature of equality. Fusion Summon! I call thee, Level 7. Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha."

A large knight clad in purple and blue armor with white trim and yellow buttons appeared on the field. He was holding a shield with the head of a lion on it.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha Level 7, Light, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000**_

'I'm well aware of its effect. As soon as I try to increase my monster's ATKs, he will activate its ability which will increase Vice Alpha's ATKs even further. But my other choice would be taking the hit and then-'

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Embassador's message. Both of our monsters gain 800 ATKs until the end phase." Yuke explained without a care in the world.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha Level 7 ATK: 3500**_

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz ATKs: 1950**_

"That means that..." Kyle started.

"Vice Alpha's ATKs will increase by half of what your monster gained." Yuke finished, gesturing his monster.

Spectrum Deva - Vice Alpha ATK: 3900

"Battle. Vice Alpha attacks Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz! Chaotic Leo!" Vice Alpha rushed over to Laertes, holding its child close to its body.

"I activate my Trap Card, Oneself's Betrayal!" Kyle cried out."During Battle Phase, I can target a monster I control and make it match that of the monster that is attacking until the end of the battle phase!"

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz ATKs: 3900**_

Laertes drew his sword and blocked Vice Alpha's incoming attack, as the force sent them both back to their places.

"Rather impressive, I must say. Your quick thinking saved you." Yuke mused with an intrigued tone of voice.

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz ATKs: 1950**_

"I don't need praising from you, you monster." Kyle spat at the ground."All I need to see is your corpse at my feet!"

Yuke shrugged."You do talk big. But let's see if you can really overcome these circumstances and take my head, as you so much claim you will do. I place a card face-down, concluding my turn."

"You'll see. I've trained my whole life for this moment, Yu. You have no idea how much suffering you put us through..." Kyle clutched his fists, holding back tears."All those people that you killed and all the families you destroyed. We were lucky enough to even recover and even managed stability. However, there were those you were inspired by your chaos and eventually began to rebel against humanity once again. This time, though, we were prepared for such attack and we've been fighting the Unifiers of Chaos all this time. But when I came to this dimension and faced you when you were under the alias of "Ender", my body tensed up. I will never forget the pressure that your aura gives out. But I am prepared, Yu. I will make you pay for everything you've done and won't let you touch Serena, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Yuke's expression didn't change in the slightest. Kyle took this as a sign to go on. He pulled out two syringes from his pants and injected them into his arms.

'Those syringes again...' Yuke flinched at the sight he was witnessing.

"You're right, Yu. I am not strong enough to defeat you on my own...however..." What remained of his orange hair turned white as his muscles began increasing, even more, making him look taller. The stem began to increase and his body got even redder.

"I see..." Yuke quietly said upon seeing Kyle dashing over to him and punching him in the gut, knocking him against a building. Wasting no time, he ran over where he had sent him and delivered a right punch, only to hit rubble.

"What?!" Kyle cried out in shock just before Yuke appeared to his right and kicked him, sending him flying. Not losing his footing, Kyle jumped on a wall and propelled himself behind Yuke, who observed him the whole away and received a kick on the spine. This time, Kyle made sure he didn't lose sight of him and ran past his flying body and punched him in the face as he flew over to him. They exchanged blows before they punched each other's fists, knocking them back.

"I am going to kill you, Yu. I won't let you or the rest of the Unifiers touch Serena, even if it kills me!" He claimed, readying himself for the next round.

Yuke scoffed as he took a fighting stance of his own.

The wind blew hard, causing a small piece of rubble to fall to the ground. Kyle ran towards Yuke and attempted to punch him with his fists, only to be caught. They both locked fingers as Kyle tried to push Yuke to no avail."Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kyle tried to muster all the strength he could and just then, was headbutted by Yuke and kicked away.

However, he wasn't going down that easy and ran once more towards the black hair boy, headbutting him on the nose and delivering a series of punches all over his body."This is it!" Kyle delivered one final kick, sending Yuke flying against a building and coming out on the other side.

"Ugh..." Yuke sighed, removing a fallen light post from his body. He shifted his gaze over to the now white hair teen coming out of the building he just pierced through. Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, as he looked down on Yuke.

"Now I understand. Those syringes you injected...they work like steroids. It's basically blood doping, which increases your red blood cells, hence allowing more oxygen to disperse throughout your muscles. But it seems taking highs amounts of it comes with a cost, doesn't it?" Yuke eyed Kyle who was now wheezing and clenching his fists."Your hair, for example, has turned white due to your lifespan decreasing exponentially. The stem is basically the sweat being vaporized due to the amount of heat your body is producing. You won't last long, I'm afraid."

"It's enough to drive you against a wall, isn't it?" Kyle replied with a condescending smirk.

Yuke sighed in exasperation."You might be equal to me in terms of brute strength...however, you will never defeat me like that. You have no chance of defeating me".

"Tsk. Yeah? Being delusional. Really?"

"Then why don't you prove it? Last time I checked, it was your turn."

"Gladly. At this moment, Laerte's ATKs go back to normal!"

 _ **Laertes, Fencer of Nekroz ATKs: 2300**_

"My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Debuff! I can target a monster I control and send it to the graveyard. In exchange, I can Special Summon monsters from my deck that add up to the number of Levels Laertes has!" Laertes turned into 6 stars and they divided into 2, forming two silhouettes with 3 stars on top."I Special Summon Devina, Musician of Nekroz and Justine, Baptist of Nekroz!"

Two young girls wearing blue robes appeared on the field. Both of them had green hair combed to the opposite side of each other.

 _ **Devina, Musician of Nekroz Level 3, Water, Spellcaster, Scale 2, ATK: 1500, DEF: 0**_

 _ **Justine, Baptist of Nekroz Level 3, Water, Spellcaster, Scale 8, ATK: 0, DEF: 1500**_

"Those are Pendulum Monsters. But are they of any use to you while they're not in your Pendulum Zones?" Yuke inquired.

"Devina's and Justine's effects are activated! Thanks to Devina's effect, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my Deck along with a Ritual Monster to my hand! And Justine's effect allows me to draw 1 card from my deck when she's Special Summoned!" Kyle put his hand on top of his Deck and closed his eyes."Kurono...Serena...please, give me some strength to beat this monster..." He drew his card with all the fury he could muster."I DRAW! Yes! I activate the Spell Card, All for Nothing! All the monsters I currently control on the field will return to my hand!"

Yuke let out what it seemed to be a small gasp."I see...so that's what you were after..." He murmured.

"I, with the Scale 2 Devina, Musician of Nekroz and the Scale 8, Justine, Baptist of Nekroz, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared next to Kyle, with his monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously Summon monsters with Levels 3 to 7! But that's not all, because I will be activating Devina's Pendulum Effect! I can send 1 Ritual Spell I control to the graveyard and add 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!"

"You're sending your only way to Ritual Summon to the graveyard? Something is off" Yuke observed.

Kyle let out a crazy laugh, pointing behind him."That's because Justine has the ability to let me Pendulum Summon Ritual Monsters from my hand as if they were Normal Monsters! Hold the power of peace, and envelop the thirst for justice in reality! Pendulum Summon!"

 _ **Nekroz of Clausolas Level 3, Water, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2300**_

 _ **Nekroz of Catastor Level 5, Water, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**_

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing." Yuke said in awe."He really Pendulum Summoned Ritual Monsters just like that...how very amusing indeed."

"I'm glad you're amused because this will be your last taste of fun! Battle! Nekroz of Clausolas will attack Vice Alpha! And before you say it, no! I'm not stupid! Because when a Nekroz monster I control attacks a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Catastor's ability allows me to destroy that monster automatically!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're going to try harder than that. I activate my face-down, the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion. I send Vice Alpha back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon its Summon Materials in DEF mode. Come back, my fair fairies."

 _ **Spectral Deva - Osmary Level 2, Light, Fairy, ATK: 700, DEF: 300**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Serene Level 6, Light, Fairy, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2200**_

'No no no no no no no no!' Kyle was beginning to panic.'This shouldn't be happening. It's like he's always a step ahead of me...or maybe...even more...' Kyle bit his lower lip."I resume the attack with Clausolas! Attack Osmary!"

Clausolas's sword pierced through Osmary's bow and then her heart, destroying her.

"Since Serene's DEF is the same as Catastor's ATK, I will end my turn here."

"Wise choice. Though your other choice would have been sacrificing your monster to take down mine, you would have been left wide open for an attack in case I had something planned for my turn. Which, of course, I do. My turn. I draw. By reducing its ATKs to zero, I can Normal Summon Spectral Deva - Ares from my hand."

A bulky man with long orange hair wearing a golden armor covered up in gems appeared on the field. He was wielding a blade along with a shield shaped like a spartan helmet.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Ares Level 6, Light, Warrior, ATK:0 (2500) DEF: 2000**_

"Ares is useless, regardless if he was tributed Summoned or not. Therefore, I will use him to build the overlay network along with Serene."

Serene and Ares turned into red lights and entered a black portal underneath them as Yuke chanted.

"Mechanical fiend that lurks in the darkness of the darkest light, spread your wings and show the sign of a new era of chaos. XYZ Summon! Come, Rank 6! Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega!"

A large purple mechanical dragon with a long, curved tail and gleaming metal horns appeared on the field. Its frame sported four outward-facing spikes. Its wings are slanted, square-like, and closed each housing individual cannons.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega Rank 6, Light, Machine, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000 OU: 2**_

"Now, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can activate Omega's effect. Ender Howl!" Vice Omega let out a loud screech that was so potent, that Catastor was destroyed.

"What was that?!" Kyle asked in shock upon seeing his monster being annihilated by one of Omega's cannons.

Yuke put a hand on his hip."Vice Omega's ability allows me to destroy one card on the field. After that, it gains 500 ATKs."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 2500 OU: 1**_

"Again, I shall use an Overlay Unit to activate Omega's ability and destroy that bothersome Pendulum Scale. Ender Howl!" Once more, Omega screeched loudly, destroying Justine.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 3000 OU: 0**_

"Battle. Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega will attack Nekroz Clausolas. Dive of the Seven Heavens!"

"Wait just a second, Clausolas's ability activates! It allo-"

"By banishing Spectral Shadow from my graveyard, I can negate one of your monster's effects." Yuke interrupted as his monster began launching beams towards Clausolas, disintegrating him. The explosion sent Kyle colliding against a wall, making him cough blood.

 _ **Kyle LP: 1000**_

"I end my turn. You have one card in your hand and one useless Pendulum Scale. Even if the same is for me, it will take you more than one card to even Ritual Summon a monster. This is the end of your journey, Kyle Asayi. You won't save anyone." Yuke's eyes suddenly turned black."Just like how you couldn't prevent the destruction of your own little world." His voice came out as a phantom whisper before reverting back to normal.

"What the..." Kyle panted, shaking his head."Say what you will! But I am not giving-Ugh!" Kyle fell on one knee, clutching his chest."I don't have much time...! My turn! I draw!" Kyle gritted his teeth at the sight of the car."I set a card face-down, ending my turn."

"I knew it." Yuke sighed in boredom."I suppose I expected a bit too much for someone like you. It's my move. I draw. Battle-" Yuke's vision grew blurry, seeing only a white light before it faded away."Destroy him! Blaze Armada!" Vice Omega's cannons aimed at Kyle and began firing its beams along with bullets.

Kyle smirked."Now, who is the one who's being pushy?! I activate my Trap Card, Ritual Selector!"

"It can't be..." Yuke's spat.

"Oh, yes it can! By paying half my life points, I can Special Summon a "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from the graveyard to the field! I Special Summon Nekroz of Clausolas!"

Kyle LP: 500

Clausolas once more returned to Kyle's side, his sword sheathed.

 _ **Nekroz of Clausolas Level 3, Water, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2300**_

"Clausolas' effect activates! I can target a monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and turs its ATKs to 0! Also, its effects are negated!"

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 0**_

Clausolas jumped above Omega, piercing its head with his sword and cutting it clean open.

The shockwave managed to push Yuke back, but he remained standing.

 _ **Yuke LP: 1900**_

"You..." Yuke groaned, brushing the dust off his clothes."I end my turn."

"It's over for you, Yuke. You have only one card in your hand and Clausolas will negate the effects of monster you summon from your Extra Deck and set their ATKs to 0. This is what it's like to feel powerless...DOES IT HURT?! MY TURN, I DRAW! Battle! Clausolas! Kill him and make him pay for everything he's done! Blade of Justice!"

Clausolas dashed over Yuke and kicked him in the stomach, sending the boy stumbling backward before finally losing his footing.

 _ **Yuke LP: 700**_

"I end my turn." Kyle's muscles contracted as the red tone of his skin faded. Exhausted, he collapsed on the ground, panting heavily."I-it...is...fi-fina...ly...over...just...oneeeee...moreee..." He tried to get on his feet again to no avail."...tuuurn..."

The sound of clapping froze his mind. Up ahead, was Yuke. He was standing with some blood going down his lips."I must admit. Your dueling skills are incredible as well as your enhanced strength. Were you faring against another rival, defeat would be imminent. I am not sure why you hate me so much and claim me as a murder, but know this..." He drew his card."...I will give you an honorable defeat the hands of MY strongest monster. I activate the Spell Card, Spectral Deva Unification. I can add a Level 8 or lower Ritual Monster from my Deck as well as a Ritual Spell Card." Yuke's eyes began to glow with a tint of green combined with red.

Meanwhile, Kyle barely managed to support himself with his elbows, but he still couldn't get up.

"I activate the Ritual Spell, Nova Invocation, offering my Level 8 Spectral Deva - Shamlet from my hand as a tribute to Ritual Summon."

A large crater appeared on the ground, letting out a blue like from it as a black shadow with wings appeared for a brief moment before exploding into particles and being absorbed by the crater.

"Luminous dragon surrounded by the righteous dark light! With the horns of a devil and the power of a deity, descend from the realm of perfection who dare to disobey your will! Ritual Summon! Appear, the dark dragon whom shines in the light! Level 8! Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon!"

A blue dragon with black spikes covering its arms and shoulders along with hardened rumpled skin, horns pointing in both directions above its head, colossal dark blue colored wings, long spiky tail, blades on each side of its elbows and numerous dark-colored gems around its body came out of the crater, letting a thunderous roar.

Harvoc _ **Nova Ritual Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, Ritual, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

"No...no..." Kyle could only mumble upon gazing the gigantic beast that once destroyed his world."Wait a second...something is off..." The dragon looked down on him and let out a small cry."Harvoc Nova...?"

"Battle." Yuke commanded, forcing his dragon to obey. Harvoc Nova howled as it stretched both its legs and arms. The dark gems began to shine in a light-blue light as a whitish aura surrounded it.

Kyle looked down on the ground in deep thought.'Now that I think about it, the pressure felt the same yet unfamiliar. It's like it was mixed up with another one and both of them formed something weird. Then it's his actions. Being bloodthirsty that he is, Yu would have annihilated me and massacre me long ago yet he's been dueling calmly, analyzing my moves and remaining stoic. Originally, I thought he was lying about not remembering me...but it seemed genuine. His eyes also glowed crimson and a tint of green. Not to mention that Harvoc Nova is acting strangely. It's not as ferocious as I remember it to be. It's almost as if it's...crying...'

With a loud roar, Harvoc Nova fired the energy from the gems, its aura powering them up as they went towards Clausolas.

Kyle literally yelped in realization."That's it! It could only be that!" He began typing furiously on his Duel Disk.

Clausolas's body disintegrated due to the great power of the attack. However, it did not stop there as it continued on to Kyle.

"Sent!" His hands finally gave up, his head resting on the ground."Now...Serena...please get that message..." A smile crossed his face as the light engulfed his body and all the buildings around them. A huge explosion was created by this letting a huge cloud of smoke going up to the air.

 _ **Kyle LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Yuke**_

The smoke began to clear out, and in the middle was Yuke holding Kyle by the collar of his shirt."You fought well, though your power wasn't your own. However, your body is just about to give up on you, so there's no use in carding you." He tossed Kyle's body to the ground as it continued to bleed."Now, to hunt down Serena. By now, Tariko must have captured Yuzu."

* * *

"This way!" Maria pulled Yuzu who was pulling on Tarren, Frank, and Amanda. They were still inside of the Palace and making their way to the hallways.

"I'm scared!" Amanda cried out as her two friends tried to cheer her on.

Yuzu gave her a warm smile."It's okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Will it really?" A voice came from one of the empty rooms, making the group stop dead in their tracks. A boy with red hair reaching his neck walked in front of them, showing his sharp teeth viciously.

"Damn! It must be a Unifier of Chaos." Maria cursed with a scowl.

Tariko laughed at her response."That's right, girly. Now, if you know what's good for those bothersome kids, you're gonna give me Yuzu."

"Big talk for someone who lost against Crow!" Tarren hissed, a fist raised in the air.

A vein popped out of Tariko's forehead."You damn brat! That was just a lucky win! Regardless, he's not my main objective now! It's Yuzu!" With a growl, he activated his Duel Disk.

"There's no choice. Yuzu, get out of here and hide. I will follow you as soon as I can." Maria reassured her, though she wasn't buying it.

"That's crazy! He's too strong to take on alone!" She tried to walk next to Marie but was held back by the kids.

"You should listen to your friend." Tariko sneered."You're just giving me an easy win."

Suddenly, a silhouette moved at great speed and kicked Tariko in the gut, pushing him against a wall. They all turned to see the figure standing, licking a lollipop.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take it from here." Said the blue haired boy, Sora."You!" He turned to Maria."Keep Yuzu safe and find Yuya. This guy is all mine."

"Sora?!" Yuzu didn't have enough time to greet the young boy due to Maria grabbing her wrist and pulling her away."Wait! Sora!"

Sora turned to Yuzu and gave her a wink."I'll be fine! It's me we're talking about, after all. Besides..." his voice lowered to a whisper, making sure that the girls wouldn't listen to him even though they were gone."...what kind of teacher wouldn't defend their student?"

"What the hell, Sora?! You just let them escape! You traitor!" Tariko stomped his feet on the floor."Didn't we have enough with Evan?!"

"Sorry, do I know you?" Sora asked mockingly, snickering.

"No. But you do know me." Out of nowhere, Ace was standing behind Sora, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and tossing him against a wall."We had enough traitors for a decade."

"Ace?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you stayed at Fusion?" Tariko asked in confusion.

Ace walked over to him and pushed him away."After Evan deflected, I couldn't stand still and do nothing. Now, go! I'll take care of this fucking trap. Meanwhile, you are going to capture Yuzu Hiragi, understood."

Tariko was about to protest, but chewed his words."Fine. I didn't feel like fighting this kid anyways. Hurry up and catch up."

"Wait!" Sora tried to go after him but Ace stood in his way."Shit."

"No can do, kid. You're gonna fucking duel me right here and now. I'll blow some steam by taking your head to the Professor." He activated his Duel Disk as Sora did.

"Big words. Let's see if you can back them up, Ace-san." He smirked.

"Duel!"

 _ **Ace vs. Sora LP: 4000**_

"Ladies first." Ace mocked with a grin on his face.

Sora didn't take this insult lightly but played it off with a laugh."Sarcasm was always your forte. Is it because you can't make regular jokes like a normal human being?"

"Just take your damn turn!" Ace snapped, Sora just rolled his eyes with a smug.

"Alright, then. It's my turn! I summon Fluffal Leon in ATK mode!"

A yellow bear with wings and bandages wrapped up around its paws appeared on Sora's field.

 _ **Fluffal Leon Level 4, Earth, Fairy, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Sora stated as he took a bite out of his lollipop.

"Pathetic! I'll show you what it's all about, kid! My turn! I draw!" Ace cried out."From my hand, I summon Vision Hero Jincs!"

A robotic-like monster appeared on the field. It had crimson armor, two rayguns on its arms and what it seemed to be a jetpack on its back.

 _ **Vision Hero Jincs Level 3, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 500**_

"When Vision Hero Jincs is Summoned onto the field, I can draw a card and if it's a monster card, I can set it on my Spell and Trap Card Zone. If it's not, I have to banish it. I draw!" Ace drew his card and smirked."Looks like I got lucky. Must be because of Evan..." he murmured."I drew the monster card, Vision Hero Levitor, so I get to set him on my Spell and Trap Card Zone. I set two cards face-down and end my turn. You're up, buddy boy."

"Heh. You sound confident in your ability to beat me, Ace." Sora mused with a grin."Could it be because you're using a power that's not your own?"

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Ace fumed in irritation."This is the power born from oneself. It's the need to feel the chaos and rejoice it! Someone as stupid as you would never understand its magnificent meaning!"

'Chaos or not chaos. I still have a way to piss him off. And since Evan betrayed them, Ace is more on the edge as ever. If I strategize accordingly, I might be able to beat him.' Sora grabbed a card on top of his deck."My turn! I draw! I summon Edge Imp Saw!"

 _ **Edge Imp Saw Level 3, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 500, DEF: 1000**_

"When Edge Imp Saw is Summoned onto the field, I can send a "Fluffal" monster from my hand to the graveyard and draw two cards from my deck! Then, I'll place one of my cards to the bottom or top of my deck. I'll choose the bottom. Now, I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo!"

Both of Sora's monsters were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as he began to chant.

"Steel blades possed by demons, become one with the fanged beast and show us your true form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, king of the beasts that shreds all! Frightfur Leo!"

A diabolical looking bear appeared on the field. Its body was cut in half and in there was a huge saw and another one surrounding its head.

Frightfur _ **Leo Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

"I activate Leo's effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster you control and destroy it! Not only that, but you'll take damage equal to your monster's ATKs!" Frightfur Leo threw one of its many saws at Jincs, cutting him in half.

 _ **Ace LP: 3000**_

"From the graveyard, I activate Jincs' effect! When it's destroyed by battle or card effect, I can set him on my Spells and Trap Card Zone!"

"That won't help you now! Battle! Frightfur Leo, attack Ace the mess directly!" Frightfur Leo aimed at Ace with its claws and fired them like projectiles.

"Keep dreaming, you lousy brat! I activate my Trap Card, Envisionist! It allows me to Fusion Summon a "Vision Hero" monster from my Special Deck using monsters on my Spell and Trap Card Zone as materials!"

Vision Hero Jincs and Levitor appeared briefly before being absorbed by a multicolored vortex.

"Hero that sees through all lies and trickery, show us the path that is created by the one who sees all! Fusion Summon! Appear, divine hero that shows the path towards light! Vision Hero Nypto!"

A hero clad in purple armor appeared on the field. He was wielding a scythe and had a helmet with a horn sticking out of his forehead.

Vision Hero Nypto Level 6, Dark, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2100

"Nypto's effect activates! When it battles a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can increase its ATKs by 500 and decrease yours by the same amount! All that He Sees!

 _ **Vision Hero Nypto ATK: 2800**_

Frightfur _ **Leo ATK: 1900**_

Nypto's scythe ravaged Frightfur Leo, shredding its stuffing and destroying all of its blades.

 _ **Sora LP: 3100**_

"This can't be good." Sora gulped.

Ace's smirk grew wider as he stared down at Sora."You're gonna have to grow some backbone, kid. That ain't gonna cut it when ya duel against me."

"Big deal. You Fusion Summoned and destroyed Leo. Guess you can duel as much as you can boast yourself." Sora laughed at his own joke."Well, I guess I'll just end my turn."

"Good boy." Ace snickered."It's my fucking turn! I draw! I summon Vision Hero Vyon!"

 _ **Vision Hero Vyon Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200**_

"Vyon's effect activates! When he's successfully Summoned, I can send 1 "Hero" monster from my Deck to my graveyard! Battle! Go, Nypto! Death's Call!" Nypto launched himself towards Sora, preparing for his attack as he rose his scythe.

"I activate my Trap, Frightfur's Playtime! When my opponent declares a direct attack and I have no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon a "Frightfur" monster from my graveyard! Come back, Frightfur Leo!"

Frightfur _ **Leo Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

"Ha! Idiot, you're forgetting about Nypto's ability! When it battles a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, his ATKs increases by 500 while your monster's decreases by 500!"

 _ **Vision Hero Nypto ATK: 2800**_

Frightfur _ **Leo ATK: 1900**_

"Nah, I'm not forgettin'." It was Sora's time to smirk."A monster that was Special Summoned by Frightfur's Playtime has its ATKs increased by 1000 until the end of this turn!"

Frightfur _ **Leo ATK: 2900**_

"Now, Leo! Counterattack!" Leo pierced through Nypto with its claws, tearing him open as an explosion went off.

 _ **Ace LP: 2900**_

"Dammit..." Ace grumbled as he covered his eyes from the smoke."You ain't so bad after all. I thought the gap between us had only increased, but you've been keeping up. Not bad, kid."

"Why, thank you. You're far too kind. Though I better be careful if I were you because I might just have surpassed you." Sora said with a playful wink.

Ace spat on the floor and sneered."Don't get cocky now, you cheeky brad...! I activate Nypto's Special Effect! When it's destroyed by battle or card effect, I can set its Summoning Materials on my Spell and Trap Zones!"

'I have to be careful with those monsters of his. I still haven't fully figured out why he even keeps them there.'

"I set a card and end my turn. You're up, kid. Oh, and your monster's ATKs return to normal."

Frightfur _ **Leo: 2400**_

Sora sighed."When are you going to come up with a new nickname other than 'kid' or 'trap'...?" He murmured."It's my turn! I draw! I activate the Continuous Spell, Edge Nightmare! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or Lowe "Edge Imp" from my graveyard that was used for a Fusion Summon! Return, Edge Imp Saw!

 _ **Edge Imp Saw Level 3, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 500, DEF: 1000**_

"Secondly, I will activate another Continuous Spell, Frightfur Factory! By banishing a Polymerization from my graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control!"

Edge Imp Saw and Frightfur Leo were absorbed by a multicolored vortex. Ace chuckled, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

"This can't be good..."

"Frightfur Sabre Tooth!" Sora announced as a tiger-like monster covered in blades appeared on the field.

Frightfur Sabre Tooth Level 8, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000

"When Frightfur Sabre Tooth is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Frightfur" monster from the graveyard ignoring its summoning conditions! Rise again, Frightfur Leo!"

Frightfur _ **Leo Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**_

"And that's not all!" Sora stated with a vicious smile."As long as Frightfur Sabre Tooth is face-up on the field, all "Frightfur" monsters gain 300 ATKs per "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monsters!"

Frightfur _ **Leo ATK: 3000**_

Frightfur _ **Sabre Tooth ATK: 3000**_

"This is bad...his monster's effect will allow him to destroy my mon-STER!"

Ace was struck by a sharp pain on his left arm, courtesy of Frightfur Leo and its effect to destroy his monster.

 _ **Ace LP: 1900**_

"When I take damage, I can set Vision Hero Minimum Ray from my graveyard to my spell and trap zone!" Ace declared.

"It needs with this! Frightufr Sabre Tooth, destroy the good-for-nothing Ace!" Frightfur Sabre Tooth screeched as it threw itself over to Ace, who responded with a smirk.

"Dumbass. I activate my Trap Card, Hero Call for Help! When I have no other monsters on the field and I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can activate this card. It allows me to Fusion Summon a Vision "Hero" monster using monsters that are in my Spell and Trap Card Zones!"

Minimum Ray, Jincs, and Levitor jumped in the air inside of a multicolored vortex as Ace chanted.

"The perfect hero who envisions the sight of victory and justice! With a titanic power, change the sight of your enemies and bring down the hammer of eternity! Fusion Summon! Be born! Vision Hero Trinity!"

 _ **Vision Hero Trinity Level 8, Dark, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"Big deal! Your monster is way too weak to even be able to defend himself!" Sora pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Ace grinned."Don't be so fucking naive. Cuz during the turn this card was Fusion Summoned, its ATK doubles!"

 _ **Vision Hero Trinity ATK: 5000**_

Sora gulped, his nervousness becoming evident now."Wait! Stop! Don't go!"

"It's too late for that, pussy! Obliterate his damned tiger, Trinity! Meteor of Justice!" Trinity then threw a punch towards Sabre Tooth, destroying its clothe and leaving only stuffing behind. The shockwave of the attack sent Sora flying out the window of the hallway onto a tree that was outside, hurting his back in the process.

 _ **Sora LP: 1100**_

Ace walked over to the hole that was left behind and sneered, enjoying to see the now wounded Sora, laying down on a tree branch and seemingly in danger of falling off.

"Wanna continue attacking me? Or have you had enough?" A grunt was all he took for an answer as the boy simply grabbed a card from his hand and set it on the field.

"Turn...end..." He moaned in pain, not daring to move from his spot.

 _ **Vision Hero Trinity ATK: 2500**_

Frightfur _ **Leo ATK: 2400**_

"Ha! Finally! It's about time I fucking finish this shit! I wasted enough time on your sorry ass, but it ends with this. I draw! I activate the Equip Spell, Sword of the Divine! By equipping it to a Vision Hero, its ATKs are doubled. However, the monster that it's equipped with this card is sent to the graveyard after the battle phase."

A red laser sword that seemed to be a replica of a light-saber appeared in front of Trinity and grabbed it.

 _ **Vision Hero Trinity ATK: 5000**_

"Die, you little shit." Ace spat, his monster diving straight towards Frightfur Leo and slashed it in half, destroying it.

Sora chuckled slightly, giving Ace a playful wink."At this moment, I activate my Trap Card...when a "Frightfur" monster I control is destroyed by battle...both players take damage equal to the ATKs of one monster you control..." He then pointed at Trinity, his finger trembling."...that means we're both taking 5000 points of damage..."

"WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY!" Ace screamed in horror upon seeing Trinity beginning to shine if a red light and exploding, destroying whatever it was around the area.

 _ **Sora LP: 0**_

 _ **Ace LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Tie**_

Ace covered his eyes due to the intense heat and light and Sora just chuckled as he was too overtaken by the light of the explosion. Half of the palace blew up and there was now a huge crater where the dormitories were. The streets were not safe from collateral damage either. Ruble and trees were scattered everywhere and the leaves were lit on fire which then expanded to the trunks, fueling it even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground subway, Reira and Serena were hidden while Tsukikage had left to retrieve Yuzu by himself.

"I wonder how long it'll take him to come back..." Reira murmured to himself, double checking on Serena, who was leaning against a wall."More of them should be on their way put...I'm not sure if I'll be able to fend off so many of them..."

"You...don't have to..." Serena grumbled as she sat up."With a little more rest...I should be able...to fight..."

Reira's eyes widened, amazed at her determination."For now, you should rest. Don't worry, I'll fight them with everything I've got...! He forced a slight smile.

"Reira..." Serena breathed. A beeping sound came from their Duel Disks, indicating they had just received a message."A message...?"

Reira nodded as he tapped his Duel Disk."Yes. It must be Nii-sama!" He cried out.

Serena shook her head."Reiji wouldn't be wasting time typing a message." After checking the recipient, she gasped."It's from Kyle!"

Reira turned his head."It is!"

Serena tried calling his Duel Disk but the call immediately disconnected before it even rang."This is weird. It's like he's got his Duel Disk turned off or something." She sighed in exasperation and leaned her head against the wall."That idiot...what is he thinking...turning off his Duel Disk in...the middle of this?"

"Serena, you might want to see this." Reira walked over to her in a hurry, showing her the screen.

Serena blinked a couple of times and read aloud."He is not the real one."

* * *

 _New Cards:_

 _ **A Deva's Offering**_

Spell Card

Send your entire hand to the graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

 _ **Embassador's Message**_

Spell Card

All monsters on the field gain 800 ATKs until the end phase.

 _ **Debuff**_

Spell Card

Target one monster you control and send it to the Graveyard; Special Summon monsters whose level combined are equal to that monster.

 _ **All for Nothing**_

Spell Card

Return all cards from your field back to your hand.

 _ **Spectral Deva Unification**_

Spell Card

Add 1 Level 8 or lower Ritual Monster and Spell Card from your Deck.

 _ **Sword of the Divine!**_

Equip Spell

Equip this only to a "Vision Hero" monster. This card doubles that monster's ATKs but it's destroyed after battle phase.

 _ **Mimicking of Chaos**_

Trap Card

When an opponent's monster either loses or gains ATKs, Special Summon a monster that shares the same level

 _ **Oneself's Betrayal**_

Trap Card

During Battle Phase, target a monster you control and make it match that of the monster that is attacking until the end of the battle phase.

 _ **Ritual Selector**_

Trap Card

Pay half your life points and Special Summon a "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from the graveyard to the field.

 _ **Envisionist**_

Trap Card

Fusion Summon a "Vision Hero" monster from the Special Deck using monsters on your Spell and Trap Card Zone as materials.

 _ **Frightfur's Playtime**_

Trap Card

When your opponent declares a direct attack and you have no monsters on your field, Special Summon a "Frightfur" monster from your graveyard.

 _ **Hero Call for Help**_

Trap Card

When you control no monsters on the field and your opponent declares a direct attack, Fusion Summon a Vision "Hero" monster using monsters on your Spell and Trap Card Zones.

 _ **Forceful Stuffing**_

Trap Card

When a "Frightfur" monster you control is destroyed by battle, both players take damage equal to one of your opponent's monster's ATKs.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Osmary**_

Light/Fairy/Effect

ATK: 700, DEF: 300, LV: 2

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, your opponent takes 100 points of damage per each card they control on their field.

 _ **Devina, Musician of Nekroz**_

Water/Spellcaster/Effect/Pendulum

ATK: 1500, DEF: 0, LV: 3, SC: 2

Monster Effect: Add 1 Ritual Monster and Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 Ritual Spell from your hand graveyard and add 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Justine, Baptist of Nekroz**_

Water/Spellcaster/Effect/Pendulum

ATK: 0, DEF: 1500, LV: 3, SC: 8

Monster Effect: If this card is Special Summoned, you can draw a card from your Deck.

Pendulum Effect: As long as this card is in your Pendulum Scale with "Devina, Musicina of Nekroz" you can Pendulum Summon Ritual Monsters from your hand without tributing.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Ares**_

 _Light/Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 6_

 _Monster Effect: You can Normal Summon this monsters without a tribute, but its ATKs will be set to 0._

 _ **Vision Hero Jincs**_

Dark/Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1000, DEF: 500, LV: 3

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned on the field, draw a card and if it's a monster card, set it on your Spell and Trap Card Zone.

 _ **Vision Hero Levitor**_

Dark/Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can increase this monster's ATKs by 200

 _ **Vision Hero Nypto**_

Dark/Warrior/Effect/Fusion

ATK: 2300, DEF: 2100, LV: 6

2 Vision "Hero" monsters

Monster Effect: When this card battles a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, this card gains 500 ATKs and your opponent's monster loses 500 ATKs. This effect can only be activated during Battle Phase only.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega**_

Light/Machine/Effect/XYZ

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, RANK: 6

2 or more Level 6 "Spectral Deva" monsters

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit and target a card your opponent controls; destroy it and this monster gains 500 ATKs per card.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_  
 _ **Invasion - A Regretful Thought**_

"Damn it!" Kurosaki cursed aloud."I can't believe that bastard got away so easily while we were aiding him unintentionally."

Sawatari, who was running next to him gritted his teeth."How dare he played us like his pawns?! No way I'm letting this go unchecked!"

Gongenzaka sighed."Regardless, we cannot let him go on his way. We must stop him!"

Karmio, Atsuke and Mani all snickered at them all."You fools." Karmio began."There's no way to get out of here. He must have locked the elevator or something."

"That's ridiculous." Shinji chimed into the conversation."Besides, he looked as if it was in a hurry so why would he even bother to waste time to lock us in?"

"That's right." Gongenzaka nodded in agreement."Not to mention that Cody is the only one of us who is not here, so we should trust he's on his way."

Atsuke waved his hand dismissively."I really doubt that."

"That's right!" Mini snickered."Besides, there's no way someone will think twice before coming down he-"

Just then, the elevator began descending down, halting everyone's movements.

"Someone's coming? Did Cody...?" Kurosaki frowned, barely raising his voice.

"No way...did he..." Shinji bit his lip before a rough hand rested on his shoulder. There, stood Tokumatsu.

"No need to lose hope just yet. That elevator is not from the Duel Palace. It's from the slums."

Karmio and his goons were starting in awe, feasting their eyes as the elevator door opened.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka cried out as he rushed to his friend, engulfing him in a hug."I, the man Gongenzaka, am glad to see you're okay!"

"W-we don't have time, Gongenzaka!" Yuya managed to push his friend off of him, panic on his face."One of them is here!"

Damon placed a hand on his hip."We know. He just escaped not too long ago."

Yuya shook his head with disdain."No. One of them followed me here. It's just a matter of time before he-"

However, just before Yuya could articulate another word, the elevator began moving once more. Everyone could do nothing but stared at the elevator door as it began ascending towards the surface. Not a single sound was produced from the duelists. The 3 brothers were shaking in their boots while Shinji, Damon, and Tony stood close to each other. Gongenzaka could feel a cold sweat going down the back of his neck as Sawatari's teeth were gritting.

The elevator door opened up, revealing a dark silhouette coming out of it.

"That's Genesider," Chojiro stated.

"Yeah. One of the people who is wrecking havoc outside" Shinji scoffed.

Sawatari grinned, stepping ahead of everyone else."Worry not, I'll take him on."

However, Shinji and his allies stepped up with him as well."Sorry, but if this guy is one of the FIVE people who are attacking our City, then there's no way you'll be able to take him alone."

Before he could express his complaints, Gongenzaka and Tokumatsu joined in as well."We'll fight together!"

"Stop it! All of you!" A voice roared. To their surprise, Kurosaki had his fists clenched, staring directly into the eyes of the man wearing the bat mask."I'll take him on. Everyone, get out of here and do what you have to do."

"That's crazy talk!" Yuya cried out in shock."Do you really want to do this by yourself?"

"Sakaki is right for once!" Sawatari and Yuya both surrounded Kurosaki."We could just take him on at the same time! No risks will be taken!"

"There's no time." He replied without taking his eyes off of his opponent."Besides, you both have very important things to do." He turned to Sawatari."Didn't you say you were going to find Maria and protect her? And you, Yuya, you haven't stopped crying about finding Yuzu Hiragi." He then shifted his gaze to everyone else."The rest of you, Synchro, have to go outside and protect your City with your life. It's what represents each and every single one of you."

Atsuke, Karmio and Mini ran past Genesider, the latter not even batting an eye for them. Shinji, Damon and Tony followed suit.

Tokumatsu turned to Yuya."He's made his decision. We must respect it and honor it."

Gongenzaka then placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder."I'm afraid he's correct. We must take advantage that he's decided to let us go."

Sawatari let out a cry out frustration."Dammit! Let's go, Sakaki! He'll catch up to us, you'll see!"

Yuya gave Kurosaki one last look before nodding."Yeah! Let's go, everyone! We'll leave this to you, Kurosaki."

The rest of the duelists ran past Genesider and went inside the elevator, the door closing soon after. A moment of silent went by before Kurosaki decided to speak the first word."What are you waiting for? Take off that ugly mask already and face me...Makoto!"

Genesider then took his mask off and tossed it aside. A few strands of white hair fell down to the bridge of his nose. Crimson eyes scanned Kurosaki from head to toe.

"You do not seem to regret your decision. How utterly foolish, to challenge the Dark Lord on your lonesome. You must have a death wish."

Kurosaki spat at the floor."What did they do to you...Makoto? You were never this way! Just why are you doing all of this? Why join them?!"

Makoto shook hummed for a few seconds."Someone with a feeble mind such as yours wouldn't understand just how big this is. Tell me, where Yuzu Hiragi and Serena are."

"What about Ruri?!" Kurosaki snapped."You think she would want to see you like this?! Is that what this is about?! You just gave up into despair and lost your head?! You think whatever they're offering you is worth killing people?!"

"Lady Ruri is in a far better place than this, Shun." Makoto kept his cool-headed composture."I assume you're the last one remaining?"

Shun shot him a confused look."Last one? What do you mean?"

Makoto raised his fingers."As you are probably aware, Yuto is no longer here. Kaito, Sayaka, and the others have also been taken care of."

"No way...so even Kaito lost against you people?" He spat each word in disbelief."But you also didn't mention either Tariko or Naho. So that means they're really on your side of things as well."

"Perceptive as always. Bravo." Makoto clapped his hands with a stoic expression.

"Still, it doesn't make any sense! Why would you be doing all of this? What caused you three to change into monsters?! Answer me! Where is Ruri?!" He demanded, but his screams were ignored.

"I suppose I will just have to get MY answers from you by force." Makoto activated his Duel Disk."Once you're defeated and carded, the last remaining members of the resistance in Heartland will be no more!"

Kurosaki, reluctantly, activated his Duel Disk."Then I'll have no choice but to knock some sense into you like before!"

"Duel!" Both XYZ duelists yelled.

 _ **Mochida vs. Kurosaki LP: 4000**_

"I'll start this off! My turn! From my hand, I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1600**_

"I activate Vanishing Lanius' effect! I can Special Summon a "Raidraptor" monster from my hand! Come forth, Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"Next, Dragonius' effect allows me to inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" Napalm Dragonius fired a fireball next to Makoto.

 _ **Mochida LP: 3400**_

"I then use the Level 4 Napalm Dragonius and the Level 4 Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network!" Both of Kurosaki's monsters turned into green energy and entered a black portal as he chanted.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! XYZ Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

A mechanical owl appeared on Shun's field.

 _ **Raidraptor - Force Strix Rank 4, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 100, DEF: 2000 OU: 2**_

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can activate Force Strix's Special Effect which allows me to search for a level 4 "Raidraptor" monster from my Deck to my hand! I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"It would seem like you believe that your chances to triumph in this duel will increase by playing your defensive strategy. I expected nothing less from you." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Enough of this! Dammit, Makoto! Come to your senses already!" Kurosaki growled in frustration."What have they done to you and Ruri?! Answer me!"

Makoto slowly opened his crimson eyes, all emotion from his face fading."I believe it's my turn. I draw! When I control no monster, I can Special Summon Steelswarm Cell in DEF mode!"

A small bug with the shape of a beetle appeared flying around Makoto.

 _ **Steelswarm Cell Level 1, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"Next up, I will call for its faithful companion! When I control a "lswarm" monster on my field, I can Special Summon Evilswarm Toxin in ATK mode!"

A black spider with giant legs appeared on the field, its eyes moving everywhere.

 _ **Evilswarm Toxin Level 1, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 0, DEF: 200**_

"What the hell? I've never seen those monsters in your Deck before!" Kurosaki gasped upon the realization.

Makoto snickered before continuing."I will use the Level 1 Toxin and the Level 1 Cell in order to construct the Overlay Network!" Both of Makoto's monsters turned into black light, entering a black portal underneath."The embodiment of the plague that threatens to end all life! Come, and spread your toxic virus to the hope of light! XYZ Summon! Be born, Rank 1! Evilswarm Black Eye!"

A mannequin-like fiend appeared on the field. Its head was simply composed of a black eye with purple pupils as two tentacles came out of its back.

 _ **Evilswarm Black Eye Rank 1, Dark, Fiend, XYZ, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"I thought your Deck was sinister already..." Kurosaki breathed, feasting his eyes on the malevolent being."But this is just insane! Why would you have a monster like that?"

Makoto shook his head."You still fail to understand, Shun, that this battle carries a heavy burden. Our lives are at stake. Time for questioning has no meaning in a battle engulfed in darkness."

"You're not making any sense!" Kurosaki snapped back at his former friend."I know you cared deeply about Yuto, especially Ruri! So why?! Why the hell did you join Academia?! The ones responsible for the destruction of our home?!"

Makoto began chuckling sinisterly."Do you really wish to know? I suppose there's no harm in telling you when the destruction of this Dimension is at hand." Before Kurosaki could press on, he continued."Do you know how it feels to feel powerless...unable to protect the people that are precious to you? Of course, you do. But you were unable to take major action because you were afraid of going a step forward. The power of Chaos was a blessing to my very soul. Thanks to that, I am able to face the demons that hunted me that very same day when I was separated from Lady Ruri!"

"Then we should not be fighting!" Kurosaki countered."Use those emotions to fight alongside us! We have to save Ruri and put an end to Academia?"

"Now, why would I do that? Academia has a just cause, though the means are quite messy. Even though they've ravaged our home, a greater place is bound to be opened up to us!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"A Utopia! That's why we are in need of Yuzu Hiragi and Serena! With them, we will finally be able to make a new world! A world where the darkness will never take over the light!"

Kurosaki clenched his fists but said nothing. He wasn't angry, but sad. Sad to see his chuunibyou friend turned to this. He sounded like him, but at the same time, he didn't. The Makoto he knew was humble, honest and righteous. Not some sicko who wanted to see a new world after the destruction of their own.

"I will now play my Continuous Spell, Epidemy of Chaos!" He shouted."As long as this card is in play, you will not be able to Special Summon from your Extra Deck more than one monster per turn. However, let any of my monsters be destroyed by battle or card effect, and this card will be sent to my graveyard."

"Tsk!" Kurosaki clicked his tongue.'Leave it to Makoto to be able to stop my XYZ Rank-Ups. At this point, I won't even be able to go pass Force Strix.'

"Now, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can discard a monster card from my hand in order to increase Black Eye's ATKs to that monster's! I send my Steelswarm Longhorn to the graveyard! Therefore, Black Eye will gain 3000 ATks!"

 _ **Evilswarm Black Eye ATK: 3000**_

"Battle, Black Eye will slay Force Strix! Ignite Flash! Black Eye twisted its head around, its eye beginning to shine in purple as it fired a black stream of energy towards Force Strix.

"I didn't want to use this but I have no choice! I activate my Trap Card! Raidraptor - Readiness! All monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Very crafty!" Praised Makoto."However, when Black Eye attacks, it deals you with damage equal to one of your monsters' ATKs and gains that exact amount!"

 _ **Kurosaki LP: 3900**_

 _ **Evilswarm Black Eye ATK: 3100**_

"I set two cards down and conclude my turn for the time being. However, you aren't going to move on if you don't get rid of my monster."

Kurosaki huffed in stress."When did I say I wasn't going to do so? You might have locked me from summoning multiple monsters, however, that doesn't mean it won't be enough with just one! My turn! I draw! I detach an Overlay Unit to use Force Strix's effect and add a Level 4 "Raidraptor monster from my Deck to my hand!

"How futile. I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Infestation Dome!" A black dome surrounded Force Strix, causing it to shriek in pain.

"What's happening?!" Kurosaki asked in confusion.

"For the remainder of this turn, every XYZ monster you control has its abilities negated and cannot attack."

'Again!' Kurosaki exclaimed internally.'It's as if he's just trying to avoid getting attacked while also building up his forces...he's reading me like a book and I can't read him at all!'

"Go on. I hope you understand that each individual action that you take will determine the outcome of this duel."

"You don't have to tell me twice! I activate the Quick-Play Rank-Up Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force! I can target an XYZ "Raidraptor" monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck a "Raidraptor" monster that's one rank higher using this monster as material!"

Force Strix turned into yellow energy and entered a black portal as Kurosaki chanted.

"The unseen bold falcon! Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!"

A weird looking falcon with two projectiles on its back and yellow wings appeared on the field.

 _ **Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon Rank 5, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, OU: 1**_

"However, your monster holds no candle against my mighty fiend," Makoto smirked.

Kurosaki closed his eyes and nodded."That much is correct. That's why I'll just set two cards and end my turn."

Makoto crossed his arms and scowled.'He must be planning something. Those cards are probably rank-ups that will rank-up his monster at least once. However...' He grabbed a card from his deck, drawing it."My turn, I draw! I activate Black Eye's second effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a card you control and send it to the graveyard!"

Kurosaki didn't seem bothered. On the contrary, a condescending smirk formed on his lips."Okay. Which one will you target, then?"

"The one on the left. That's what the dark eye is commanding me to do!" He laughed awkwardly, a bit unsure. The card opened up, revealing itself before destruction.

"That was a Rank-Up that would have allowed me to summon a monster that's a Rank higher than Stranger Falcon if you managed to destroyed it," Kurosaki stated with a blank expression.

"That's one down! Battle! Black Eye, eradicate his falcon! Ignite Flash!" Once again, Black Eye twisted its head around, its eye beginning to shine in purple as it fired a black stream of energy towards Stranger Falcon.

"At this moment, I banish Raidraptor - Readiness from my graveyard to nullify all damage I take for the rest of this turn!"

Stranger Falcon shrieked before being disintegrated by the powerful attack, causing Kurosaki to cover his face from the explosion.

"Black Eye's effect is also nullified...curses..." Makoto cursed under his breath.

"It's not over yet!" Kurosaki suddenly interjected."When Stranger Falcon is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon an XYZ "Raidraptor" monster from the graveyard with it as its XYZ material! Come back, Force Strix!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Force Strix Rank 4, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 100, DEF: 2000 OU: 1**_

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Provisional Rank-Up!" Kurosaki declared as he outstretched his arm.

"What?! Preposterous!" Makoto yelled.

"When a "Raidraptor" XYZ monster is Special Summoned to the field, I can immediately XYZ Summon a "Raidraptor" monster that has twice the level of my current monster with it as its material!"

Force Strix turned into purple energy as the trap card itself did so as well.

"Dauntless falcon, ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching light! Rank-Up: XYZ Change! Take flight, Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

 ** _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon Rank 8, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000 OU: 2_**

"It can't be...!" Makoto gasped in surprise."...even if I had even conceived the thought of destroying your other card, you would have summoned a new monster regardless."

Kurosaki smirked."That's not all. If Satellite Cannon Falcon is XYZ Summoned using a "Raidraptor" monster as material, I can destroy all Spells and Traps you control!"

Satellite Cannon fired a couple of tests shots at Makoto's set cards, destroying them.

"I activate Satellite's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce the attack of one of your monsters by 800 for each "Raidraptor" monster in my graveyard! I currently have 4, so your monster loses 3200 ATKs!"

 _ **Evilswarm Black Eye ATK: 0**_

"I believe I've rid of those bothersome tactics you were using on me." Kurosaki said with confidence."I won't fall for any more of your tricks!"

Makoto began laughing loudly."I underestimated you! That was a mere test to see if you were skillful enough to find a way around my Spell Card and turn the tables on me!" He composed himself, crossing his arms."The real battle begins now, my friend. We've barely taken any major casualties, so it is fair to say that we are done warming up. I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards from my Deck. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

'Good, I've gotten rid of all of his defenses. All that remains is that set card of his. It must be something to hide behind in case I destroy his monster, though he probably doesn't have any use for it now with no overlays and not too many cards to use its effect. However, there's a possibility that there's something else that he's planning...but why...why him...of all people...?!'

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"So, when were you planning on telling me you and Yuto were crushing on my little sister?" Kurosaki, Makoto, and Kaito were sitting at a cafe, enjoy a nice cup of coffee after their classes.

Makoto almost choked on his iced coffee as Kaito gave him a few slaps on his back."WHAT?!"

"So, that's why you keep avoiding Yuto." Kaito concluded with a laugh."Does this mean that you are planning to have a final battle with each other to see who wins Ruri over?"

Makoto shook his head frantically."Of course not! I, the Lord of Darkness, has no intention of stealing Lady Ruri's heart!"

"But that would explain how you refer to her as "Lady" or "Princess"." Kaito continued as the gears in his head kept grinding."And how Yuto is always spending time with her."

Kurosaki crossed his arms, eying his goth friend carefully."You both have another thing coming if you think you'll win my blessing just by beating each other in a duel."

Makoto could feel the immense threating pressure his friend was giving out."N-no! You got it all wrong, Shun! I-"

"..but, you will have to go through me if you are planning to do that." A small smile formed on his lips."I'm glad Ruri has friends such as the two of you. She's happy. So, therefore, I won't stop you from winning her heart. She deserves that."

"R-really...?" Makoto breathed before realizing what he just said."I mean, yes! Of course, she does! And so much more!"

Kaito rubbed the back of his head awkwardly."Seriously, I never thought you could be so cheery, Makoto."

The boys shared a laugh together, resuming their relaxing time.

 _ **-Flashback ends-**_

'It's just so hard to imagine what would drive someone as caring as Makoto to be like this. Academia must have done something to him and I will save him! Once I do that, we can both work together to save Ruri as well!' Kurosaki gritted his teeth."My turn! Draw! When I control another "Raidraptor" monster on the field, I can Special Summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!"

A purple metallic bird appeared on the field.

 _ **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 500, DEF: 1500**_

"Next up, I will also activate the Continuous Spell, Raidraptor - Nest! When I control 2 or more "Raidraptor" monster on my field, I can add 1 "Raidraptor" monster from my Deck or graveyard to my hand! I will add Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius and summon it!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 1100, DEF: 1900**_

"I will use the Level 4 Fuzzy Lanius and the Level 4 Mimicry Lanius to build the Overlay Network! Come forth, Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Force Strix Rank 4, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 100, DEF: 2000 OU: 2**_

"Moving on, I will detach an Overlay Unit from Force Strix to add a Level 4 "Raidraptor" monster from my Deck to my hand! And now, I banish Mimicry Lanius, the monster I sent to the graveyard as an Overlay Unit, to add a "Raidraptor" card from my Deck to my hand!"

"That's quite the search you just did." Makoto snarled."Did you even get anything good?!"

"You're about to find out! Battle! Ascend to the heavens, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack Black Eye! Eternal Avenge!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon began to ascend towards the sky, eventually ending up in space where its cannons began reading up and the Raidraptor symbol appeared behind it.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Revolution! I target a monster I control and XYZ Summon a monster that's 2 ranks higher! I target Evilswarm Black Eye and Overlay!"

Black Eye submerged itself into a pool of black liquid as Makoto chanted.

"Forbidden monster that resides in the darkness of the soul, come forth and bring over the power of infestation! Rank-Up: XYZ Change! Hold the power of an epidemy, Rank 3! Evilswarm Laidlych!"

A dragon-humanoid monster came out of the portal, extending its purple wings and a tail.

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych Rank 3, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000 OU: 1**_

"Infestation Revolution also permits me to steal one of your monster's Overlay Units and give them to Laidlych!"

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych Rank 3, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000 OU: 2**_

 _ **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon Rank 8, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000 OU: 0**_

The attack was getting closer and both duelists were getting restless."AND NOW! Laidlych's ATKs increase by 500 per Overlay Unit!"

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych ATK: 3000**_

Laidlych quickly charged up a lightning ball from its core and fired it towards Satellite's attack, colliding with it. The attacks were evenly matched and eventually canceled each other with a huge flash of light.

On another place, Yuya's attention was directed towards the pillar of light that came from where he left Kurosaki to deal with Makoto."Kurosaki!"

* * *

The blast was so bright that everyone in the City could see it from afar.

Maria was tossed against a building, knocking the air out of her. She was covered in wounds and bruises, having just lost her duel against Tariko.

Tariko dusted off his hands, proud of his victory. "That was a nice duel, Maria-chan. But now it's time for you to be carded! Say goodb-"

His words were interrupted by a huge pillar of light coming from the distance, blinding his eyes momentarily."Hue! Looks like everyone is going wild and are enjoying themselves to the fullest! I'll join the fun as well." He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a purple light began shinning.

Maria stared in fear, backing up against the wall.'Kurono...Kyle...Serena...Sawatari-kun...I'm sorry...'

However, the attack never came. She dared open her eyes only to find Sawatari struggling to pin Tariko on the floor."Sawatari-kun!"

Sawatari somehow managed to get on top of Tariko and kept his arms in place."No time for talk, Maria-chan! Get out of here! I'll take care of things here!"

"That's crazy! Let me help y-Kyaaa!" She attempted to stand but lost her footing, landing face first on the ground.

"Maria-chan!" Sawatari's attention changed to Maria, but that was enough for Tariko to managed to break from his grasp and grab his face hard.

"Don't lose sight of your enemy, you idiot!" Tariko grabbed a hold of Sawatari's face, pressing his fingers onto his skin and forcing him to let him go.

"Sawatari!" A manly voice called after him. Gongenzaka was running towards his direction by himself, a concerned look on his face.

"Forget about me!" Sawatari grumbled as he tackled Tariko but the latter managed to stay on his feet, both locking hands."Take Maria with you! She'll be a lot safer!"

"But what about Yuzu?!" Gongenzaka asked.

"Sakaki and Cody are probably looking for her right now! No way in hell those two would leave her all alone, right, Maria-chan?" Sawatari smirked.

Maria's eyes began tearing up."Y-y-yes! We were cornered by him and I told Yuzu to run! I...I have faith in everyone! I know that there's no way they'll let something like this stop them! You guys are all strong!"

Gongenza frowned as he put Maria over his shoulders."Maria...you really are a Lancer to heart!"

Sawatari chuckled, more than happy to hear Maria's words."After all of this is over...how about I invite you over to Standard and treat ya to something! My father is the Mayor so...I'll make sure it's something really special! I promise you!"

Maria blushed deeply, astonished that not only Sawatari had saved her life and is not risking his own to let her escape, but also because he's willing to invite her to his dimension."I...I will! But I won't forgive you if you don't win this duel, you got it?! T-this will be my first date so...! I really want it to be you!"

A fire ignited inside of Shingo's heart. The fire of passion and hope."YOU GOT IT!" He began pushing Tariko back as hard as he could."GO! GONGENZAKAAAA!"

Gongenzaka nodded solemnly."To think Sawatari is fighting for someone other than himself...I can't believe I get to live for such moment..." He then turned the other way and began running away with Maria. 'You're truly a great man inside...aren't you?'

Tariko cackled, headbutting Sawatari and injuring both of them."You...you really think you're being a hero? Please! If I don't kill them, the riot that's happening will! Everyone here is bound to die anyway, right?! What's the difference in me taking their heads?!"

"Like that's going to happen! I'll show you the great power of Neo Sawatari!" Sawatari activated his Duel Disk as did Tariko.

"Sure! I was getting bored of stupid duels anyways!" He gave a toothy grin.

"Duel!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurosaki was flying on top of his Satellite Cannon Falcon as he was being pursued by Makoto who was on top of his monster. Both duelists landed on top of two different buildings that were annexed to each other in the middle of the city.

Kurosaki eyed the environment and did not like what he saw."Everything is in chaos...at this rate, we won't be able to stop this before the dimension goes to hell..."

"Isn't it beautiful? All we did was ignite the city a little bit and the peasants were foolish enough to follow up and rebel against their superiors. This world is coming to an end."

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Kurosaki ignored his remarks."You're a lot stronger than before. To think you'd be able to block my monster's attack and get a draw out of it in such a short moment..."

"Even if the attack hit me, I would not have lost. My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity! It allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kurosaki asked as he drew his cards hesitantly.

"I am merely accelerating our duel and kicking it a few notches, as Yuto would say. Besides, with our hands as empty as they are, a small increase in draw power wouldn't hurt the soul, would it?" He smiled wickedly."I detach one of Laidlych's Overlay Units! For the rest of this turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! Battle!"

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych ATK: 2500**_

Laidlych began flying towards Satellite Cannon, displaying its claws as they grew bigger and bigger until they looked like tongs.

"But wait! Satellite Cannon Falcon has more ATKs than your monster!" Kurosaki pointed out in shook. It wasn't long before his monster was torn to pieces by Laidlych.

Both of them groaned in pain, forcing them to their knees.

 _ **Mochida LP: 2900**_

 _ **Kurosaki LP: 2400**_

"W-what was that?!" Kurosaki inquired as he maintained his footing.

"That was Laidlych's special effect...By detaching an Overlay Unit, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Also, if it battles a monster the turn this effect was activated, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to half of that monster's..."

"But you still take damage." Kurosaki concluded."That one nasty effect that puts the user on a huge risk of taking serious damage. Why take such a risk?!"

"There's no greater pain than to not carry out Chaos, Shun. Besides, what is losing a few LP compared to defeating you?

Kurosaki smirked at his statement."We'll see about that! I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force! I can activate this card after a "Raidraptor" XYZ monster was destroyed by battle! I can Special Summon that monster and use it as XYZ Material to summon a monster that's two ranks higher!"

"Falcon of ultimate creation, fly the victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! Come forth, Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

A golden ball began shining, ascending above the black portal. From the light, a pair of giant wings appeared as a metallic bird shrieked, making its presence known."

 _ **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon Rank 10, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ,**_ ATK : _ **3500, DEF: 2000 OU: 1**_

"You bastard! Don't think that by calling your strongest beast anything will change! I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Not so fast! At this moment, Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! At the end of the turn, your monsters lose 1000 ATK!"

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych ATK: 1500**_

"I believe it's my turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! By paying half my LP, I can Special Summon a "Raidraptor" XYZ monster and use it as Material in order to summon a "Raidraptor" XYZ monster that's 2 ranks Higher! I Special Summon Raidraptor - Force Strix and Overlay!"

Force Strix appeared momentarily on the field before entering a black portal as Shun chanted."Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up: XYZ Change! Come, Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon Rank 6, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 3000**_

 ** _Kurosaki LP: 1200_**

"I'm far from over!" Kurosaki yelled, prompting Makoto to gasp."Next up, I summon another Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius! And with its effect, I Special Summon Raidraptor - Booster Strix!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1600**_

 _ **Raidraptor - Booster Strix Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 1700**_

"Now, I activate Raidraptor - Nest and add Raidraptor - Singing Lanius from my Deck to my hand and Special Summon it due to its effect!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius Level 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**_

"I will use all of my Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network!"

Vanishing, Booster, and Singing entered the black XYZ portal as Kurosaki chanted.

"Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon Rank 4, Dark, Winged Beast, ATK: 100, DEF: 2000 OU: 3**_

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, Rise Falcon gains the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 1600**_

"Now, I will be using Revolution Falcon's effect!" Kurosaki declared.

"No good!" Makoto gritted his teeth."I activate my monster's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it won't be destroyed by battle or card effects! And when you attack, your monster will be utterly destroyed! But I won't take any chances and activate two of my traps! The first one, Infestation Terminus! I will banish my monster in order to target two cards you control and banish them until the end of the turn! Since your Ultimate Falcon is unaffected, I will target Rise Falcon and Revolution Falcon!"

Both falcons cried out before banishing along with Laidlych ."My second trap, Infestation Noctur! When I control no monsters on my field, I can pay 500 LP and Special Summon a Level 4 "lswarm" monster from my Deck in DEF! Come, Evilswarm O'Latern!"

 _ **Mochida LP: 2400**_

A golem surrounded by blue flames appeared on Makoto's field.

 _ **Evilswarm O'Latern Level 4, Dark, Pyro, ATK: 1650, DEF: 1250**_

'That just now...that was Makoto's survival instincts in motion...he did all of that to ensure that he wouldn't lose against my most powerful falcons...Then..." Kurosaki's scowl turned to a grin."...Makoto is still Makoto...I just have to find a way to wake him up from whatever trance he's in...'

"I activate a Spell Card, Raidraptor - Iron Heart! I can equip this card to Ultimate Falcon and it gains 500 ATK!

 _ **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 4000**_

"I also activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field! I target my Equip Spell!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 3500**_

"But why would you destroy your own card? You could have easily destroyed my remaining set card!"

"I activate Raidraptor - Iron Heart's second effect! During the turn it was sent to the graveyard, I can target up to two XYZ monsters on my graveyard, Special Summon one of them, and the other will be its Material! I Special Summon Satellite Falcon and Stranger Falcon will be its material!"

 _ **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon Rank 8, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000 OU: 1**_

"Battle! Bring the flames of rebellion, my falcons!" Kurosaki commanded both of his monsters to attack simultaneously.

"My last trap card, Order of the Rebel! For the remainder of this turn, all damage I take is cut in half!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon fired a few missiles against O'Latern, destroying him while Ultimate Falcon charged up a black ball, throwing it at Makoto, sending him back to the edge of the roof. Makoto threatened to fall before bending his back forward.

 _ **Mochida LP: 900**_

"With that, I end my turn. At this moment, our banished monsters return to the field once more." Kurosaki concluded, his two falcons coming back to his side and flying next to their companions.

 _ **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon Rank 4, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 100, DEF: 2000 OU: 0**_

 _ **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon Rank 6, Dark, Winged Beast, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 3000 OU: 0**_

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych Rank 3, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000 OU: 0**_

"Thanks to Ultimate Falcon's effect, all of your monsters will lose 1000 ATK."

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych ATK: 1000**_

"Makoto...have you come to your senses..." He asked with hesitation."We don't have to keep going with this! Please! Ruri would never want to see us like this, killing each other!"

"So what..." Makoto's voice was low but potent."...Do you really believe I care anymore...? I was given a task...to spread Chaos in this dimension and capture those who look like Lady Ruri! THE DARK LORD WILL NOT FALL NOW! MY TURN, I DRAW!" Makoto drew his card hard, a slash of black energy coming out of it."It's here...! I activate the Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Evil Unification! I can target an XYZ monster I control and Special Summon a monster that's a rank higher than its own!"

"Dark dragon who embodies the sentiment of destruction! Reveal your blackened wings and roar through the dark skies of this cursed city! Rank-Up: XYZ Change! Eradicate them, Rank 4! Evilswarm Ouroboros!"

 _ **Evilswarm Ouroboros Rank 4, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 2750, DEF: 1950, OU: 1**_

A dragon with humanoid form appeared on the field, shrieking with its 3 heads as its wings expanded in size.

"Makoto's ace monster!" Kurosaki breathed in surprise. He truly wasn't expecting from Makoto to Special Summon it like that.

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activate its effect! I can target a card you control and send it back to your hand! I will get rid of that bothersome Revolution Falcon of yours!"

Kurosaki could only watch in horror as his monster let out one last cry in pain before vanishing into thin air.

"However, your monster has no more Overlay Unit and its attack is nowhere near Ultimate Falcon's!" He argued.

"So it seems." He smiled devilishly."I Summon Evilswarm Castor in ATK mode!"

A knight with a red cape appeared on the field, unsheathing its sword.

 _ **Evilswarm Castor Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1750, DEF: 550**_

"This is my trump card! The Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion!" Makoto raised his hand in the sky, a purple lightning flashing in the sky and revealed his card.

"F-Fusion...?!" Kurosaki took a step back.

"I will fuse Ouroboros with Castor in order to give birth to the dark dragon who resonates with chaos!"

Ouroboros and Castor were absorbed by a blood-colored vortex as Makoto began chanting.

"Chaotic beast that brings forth the flames of oblivion, reduce your foes to nothing but aches and infest this world with your black flames! CHAOS Fusion Summon! Descend, bring your dark grace, Level 7! CHAOS Evilswarm Belphegor!"

Red eyes shined from the mist of darkness before it vanished. A giant centipede-like creature appeared on the field. Its skin was purple and had black torns on it. Its head resembled that of a dragon and had two wings coming out of the middle of its body.

"What in the hell is that monstrosity?!" Kurosaki yelled in awe.

 _ **CHAOS Evilswarm Belphegor Level 7, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 150, DEF: 50**_

"At this moment, Chaotic Fusion's second effect activates! I can Special Summon two monsters with the same level from my graveyard! Castor and O'Latern, come!"

 _ **Evilswarm Castor Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1750, DEF: 550**_

 _ **Evilswarm O'Latern Level 4, Dark, Pyro, ATK: 1650, DEF: 1250**_

"Next, I will take these monsters and Overlay! Dragon of ice, corrupted by the war that plagues the land, take flight in your new glorious form, and cast all who stand before you asunder! XYZ Summon! Evilswarm Ophion!

 _ **Evilswarm Ophion Rank 4, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 2550, DEF: 1650 OU: 2**_

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, Ophion's effect allows me to add 1 "Infestation" Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my hand! I add and activate the Quick-Play Spell, Infestation Pandemic! For the remainder of this turn, all "lswarm" monster I control are unaffected by Spell or Trap Cards!"

"I activate Belphegor's effect! I can Special Summon as many XYZ monsters in my graveyard with their effects negated! The first one, Evilswarm Black Eye! The second one, Laidlych! The final one, Ouroboros!

 _ **Evilswarm Black Eye Rank 1, Dark, Fiend, XYZ, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

 _ **Evilswarm Laidlych Rank 3, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000**_

 _ **Evilswarm Ouroboros Rank 4, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 2750, DEF: 1950**_

"Fortunately for you, none of these monsters can attack. However, they're merely just a source of power! Void O' Black!" Belphegor's mouth opened even more and moved at a speed even Shun had trouble seeing. Belphegor devoured every monster on Makoto's field and moved about like a giant slug hunting for its preys.

"Wh-what...did you do?!" Kurosaki's eyes widened.

"Merely finishing up the preparations. You see, Belphegor feeds on his comrades and gains ATK and DEF equal to the combination of those monsters sacrificed!"

 _ **Evilswarm Belphegor ATK: 6450, DEF: 5650**_

"Belphegor can attack up to the number of monsters it devoured! Battle! Belphegor, with the flames of oblivion, incinerate the rebellion that stands in front of you! Seraph Zero!"

Belphegor's centipede-like body began twitching as small flames began igniting across its body and going up to the mouth in which combined to form a blue flame. Once it was charged, Belphegor let out all of its power in form of a flamethrower towards all of the Raidraptors. The heat was so intense, the metallic falcons couldn't do anything but melt away and explode around Kurosaki as the latter lost his footing once the building below him began collapsing.

Kurosaki just watched as he began falling down.'Ruri...'

'If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of my sister just in case anything happens to me.'

'Do not say such nonsense! You do not need to remain me of such an obvious task!'

Kurosaki closed his eyes, a smile forming on his face.'But now...he's lost in darkness...and I'm not strong enough to save him...!'

 _ **Kurosaki LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Mochida Makoto!**_

Makoto observed as the body of his former disappeared under the rubble that was falling down and the flames that hadn't extinguished even though the duel was over.

Somewhere far away, Gongenzaka and Maria stood silently in the middle of a street, observing the building collapsing and the flames spreading over others.

"That's where Kurosaki was dueling..." Gongenzaka's expression turned to a grim one.

Maria's eyes began tearing up."D-do you think...he lost...?"

Gongenzaka knew full he those flames were not a product of any of Kurosaki's monsters."Let us keep going. We have to locate the others and regroup before anything else goes wrong."

"I-I agree..." She whispered.'Please...everyone...be safe...'

* * *

The building had finally collapsed entirely, leaving a cloud of dust covering part a small fragment of the City. A hooded figure stood at the doorway of a house, watching the scene. Once he decided he'd had enough, he went back inside the living room.

"Had a nice nap?" Spoke the young man at the person who was under the blanket.

"You could say that..." Croaked the man as he stood up, removing the blankets away. There, Shun Kurosaki laid down, covered in bruises."It's about time you got here..."

The figure chuckled, removing his hood and revealing his spiky black hair and a pair of goggles on top of his head.

"...Kurono."

* * *

 _New cards:_

 **Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Revolution**

Spell Card

Target 1 "lswarm" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "lswarm" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If possible, target an XYZ monster your opponent controls. Take over one of its Overlay Units and add it to your monster's.

 _ **Rank-Up-Magic Evil Unification**_

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "lswarm" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

 _ **Epidemy of Chaos**_

Continous Spell

As long as you control a monster on the field, this card will remain active. Your opponent can only Special Summon from the Extra Deck once per turn.

 _ **Provisional Rank-Up**_

Trap Card

When a "Raidraptor" XYZ monster is Special Summoned to the field, immediately XYZ Summon a "Raidraptor" monster that has twice the level of your current monster with it as its material.

 _ **Infestation Horror**_

Trap Card

Target a "lswarm" monster you control along with 2 other monsters your opponent controls. Banish them until the end phase.

 _ **Evilswarm Black Eye**_

ATK: 0, DEF: 0, Rank: 1

Dark/Fiend/XYZ/Effect

2 or more Level 2 "lswarm" monsters.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit and discard a "lswarm" monster from your hand. This card gains ATK equal to that monster you discarded. Also, by detaching an Overlay unit, you can target a card your opponent controls and destroy it.

 _ **Evilswarm**_ Laidlych

ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, Rank: 3

Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect

2 or more Level 3 "lswarm" monsters.

Monster Effect: If summoned by a Rank-Up "lswarm" Spell, this card gains 500 ATK per Overlay Unit. You can detach an Overlay Unit and make every monster you control immune to Spell or Trap cards. Also, those monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

 _ **CHAOS Evilswarm Belphegor**_

ATK: 150, DEF: 50, LV: 7

Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect

Monster Effect: Can only be Fusion Summoned with "Chaotic Fusion". When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon as many XYZ "lswarm" monsters in your graveyard with their effects negated and banish them. This card against ATK and DEF equals to the combined force of all monsters banished by this effect. This card can attack equal to the number of monsters banished by its effect.

 _ **Kurono is back in action and saved Kurosaki from a terrible demise at the hands of his former friend, Makoto Mochida. There's still a few duels left until the Synchro Arc is done. I'm going to try to include 2 duels per chapter so it goes at a good pace. If you guys haven't figured it out, Kurosaki couldn't use any of his effects at the end of the duel due to two of his monsters having no Overlay Units due to Makoto's Trap card when he banished Satellite and Revolution Falcon. By the way, if you see I fucked up anywhere, just let me know and I'll fix it before I start the next chapter. Expect at least 2 more before summer ends.**_


	24. Announcement

_**Announcement:**_

 _ **Yo, ladies and gentlemen, it's your host, Harvoc Phantom. First and foremost, I'd like to thank each and every single one of you out there that are currently following with the series. So far, it's been a hell out a ride and didn't expect for people to take a liking to it when I first started it. Right now, the series is reaching its "middle point" per se, though I still haven't decided yet. When I first started writing fanfictions, I had basic knowledge of how to write a story properly, though it wasn't as great as I'd expected. However, I think I've improved as the chapters kept rolling and I will improve even more. Basically I just wanted to say to things. First, my Persona 4 Fanfiction is currently on hold because I want to concentrate on a fanfiction at a time. After I'm done with this, I'll resume it. Second, the new picture that you see is indeed Yuke from my Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanfiction! All credits to its creator, bubachan! Make sure to check her out in the ArtistsnClient website. I highly recommend it and trust me, you won't be disappointed.**_

 _ **Other than that, thanks again for keeping up with the story and remember to leave a follow or favorite if you want, pls i fan. Stay safe and game on.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 24_**  
 ** _Invasion - Another Reason to Fight_**

Yuya Sakaki was frantically looking for Sora, Yuzu, Serena, Reira...anyone, really. The sun was beginning to set and the destruction could be seen in the distance. From fire spreading to nearby structures, to cries of battle in the distance.

"I can't believe the Unifiers could be capable of doing such a thing." Yuya expressed with a sorrowful expression."And to think Roget could use that to his advantage and declared Marshall Law. Why couldn't we...stop it in time?"

Before the young duelists could ponder more, he heard a cry of help."That voice!"

"Yuya!" The voice, belonging to a female, came again.

Yuya stopped his D-Wheel and looked around."Yuzu! Where are you?! Yuzu!"

A small figure came from behind a house wearing a run-down brown coat with a hoodie. It was hard to tell, but Yuya recognized some of the girl's features to be that of Yuzu's."Yuzu?!"

"Yuya!" She cried out again with a tint of happiness, waving her arms around."I'm right here!"

"I'm going, Yuzu!" Yuya got off his D-Wheel and left his helmet on the seat, dashing over to Yuzu with tears in his eyes."I'm glad you're safe! I've been lo-"

A hard quick to the gut cut Yuya's sentence short. Yuya could feel the urge to vomit put held it back as much as he could. Clearly, in pain, he rose his head to meet Yuzu's, who had a sardonic smile on her face."Y-Yuzu...what are you..."

'Yuzu' delivered a right hook to Yuya's face and a series of punches to his chest before grabbing his head and throwing him against the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! What a dumbass! You totally fell for that, you dirty dog!" The girl cackled as she removed her coat, revealing her orange hair."Hitting you felt SOOO satisfying though! I could hear your pain in your voice as I punched you!"

"Y-you are not...Yuzu..." Yuya wheezed, struggling to get back on his feet."And you're not...Serena either...who are you?"

"Yuzuuuu! Yuzuuuu! Here I come, my darling! Hyahaha! I can't believe you actually fell for that! You must be fucking blind to confuse me for that titless pinkette! And that damned traitor! Come on! Give me a break! Are the Lancers all idiots like this?! No wonder you've been losing left and right against us!"

"Losing?" Yuya echoed, dumbfounded.

"I'm getting ahead of myself here." She replied with a wink."Anyways, my name is Wendy! I'm your friend's Ritual Counterpart!"

"Ritual Counterpart? That's what the General said back in the Ritual Dimension..." Yuya's gears began grinding."You're that girl that was taken away by Academia!"

"Eh?" Wendy had a smug on her face."Is that what they told you? Then again, they do like to change stories i-WAIT A MOMENT! You know the General?!"

"Of course I do! He helped us a lot when we went to the Ritual Dimension! If it weren't for him...we wouldn't even have made it this far!" Yuya kept going as if he was hoping for the girl to remember the General.

"Tough luck." She said nonchalantly, scratching her ear."Well, good to know the old man is still alive and kickin'. I was hoping to card him myself eventually. He's just leading a dimension full of meatbags with no option left but to follow a simple man."

"How can you say that?! He wanted to save you! You think he wanted you to just hand your life to Academia?!" Yuya insisted.

Wendy spat on the floor."Dumbass. Save my dimension? Cause I wanted to? That's nothing but bullshit! They are the ones who threw me away like yesterday's trash!" She clenched her fists."I knew that if I didn't give up on my own, they were bound to do it by force and it would have been more painful for me...But...that's when it happened!"

Yuya took a step away as he felt her murderous aura beginning to surround her."Academia is all I've ever known and cared. They made me who I am today! Them and my master! My sweet, sweet Seiko-sama..." She murmured under her breath before yelling again."...and my darling Yuke! My precious cinnamon bun who did nothing wrong!"

"Yuke...you mean the one who looks like me? My Ritual Counterpart?" Yuya tried to clarify.

Wendy gave him a pleased smile."Seems like even a clown like you is capable of catching on. Yes, Yuke is your Ritual Counterpart. He's also the one responsible for my Dimension's destruction. But I couldn't care less about that. He's the reason why my life changed for the better! I just want to get him with my own hands and squeeze him until he has given me all of his love!"

Yuya laughed dryly with a deadpanned expression."She reminds me more of Mieru and less of Yuzu.' He shook his head."But that doesn't make any sense! Why would he do that?! Kill all of those people...and how could you support someone like that?!"

Wendy shrugged."Dunno. He never tells anyone about it, so I assume he just doesn't care. As for your second question, because it's fun!" She laughed."If I weren't doing this, what's the point of living? Chaos opened new opportunities for someone like me! All that's left is for you to surrender your titless friend and walk away peacefully."

"Yuya, don't listen to her." Yuto's spirit appeared next to Yuya."I can feel it...her malevolent aura. Trusting in her words is probably not good."

Yuya swallowed hard."I'd imagined she has no intention of letting me walk alive, even if I surrender. I accept your challenge, Wendy!'

"Are you sure?" Yuto gave him a concerned look."We don't have time to waste with her. We have to get to where Serena is and get her out of there."

Yuya nodded in understanding.'I know. I'll have to end this quickly. Besides, I feel like she won't let me leave if I don't beat her.'

"Fair enough." Yuto disappeared into the air.

Wendy licked her lips."You have some balls after all. Please do entertain me!" She readied her Duel Disk.

Yuya frowned, activating his own."I'm sorry for what you went through. But this isn't right. I'll make you see that through our duel."

 _ **Field Spell: Cross-Over**_

"Duel!" Both duelists yelled.

 _ **Yuya vs. Wendy LP: 4000**_

"I'll let you go first." Wendy grinned."I wanna see what you've got."

"Fine! My turn! I, with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Behind Yuya, two magicians rose up in the sky in columns of light.

"Now I'm able to Summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 simultaneously! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Level 7, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7, Scale 7, Dark, Dragon, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Yuya concluded.

"Ooo, already with that dragon of yours! Still, what good is it gonna do? My turn! When I control no monsters on the field and my opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, I can Special Summon Origami Dark Knight!"

A tornado of paper appeared on the field, giving the form of a dark knight made out of paper with a paper clip for as a sword.

 _ **Origami Dark Knight Level 6, Dark, Fairy, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1000**_

"I activate his effect! I can gain LP equal to the difference between him and a monster you control!"

 _ **Wendy LP: 4000+400= 4400**_

"But after, he's useless! Just like you! So I'll be using my Ritual Spell, Origami's Charm! I'll tribute the Level 6 Dark Knight in order to Ritual Summon!"

Dark Knight unfolded itself and began folding back into a new being as Wendy chanted."Monster that resides in the depths of a dark forest, make your entrance to the field and take away the will to live! Ritual Summon! Come on down, Level 6! Origami Wanga Kong!"

A brown paper gorilla appeared on the field, beating its chest with fury.

 _ **Origami Wanga Kong Level 6, Dark, Fairy, Ritual, ATK: 1800, DEF: 600**_

"Then I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can target one of your monsters and make it lose 300 ATKs per card on the field! There are currently 5, so your dear dragon will lose 1500!"

Wanga Kong began banging on the ground, making it shake violently and dropping Odd-Eyes to the ground.

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 1000**_

"Battle! Wanga Kong, smash his stupid dragon to pieces! Hammer Joe!" Wanga Kong jumped high enough to be above Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and began to free fall towards it.

Yuya began running towards some platforms and jumped on top of a few to reach an Action Card."I activate the Action Card, Evasion! I can negate the incoming attack of one of your monsters!" Yuya's dragon jumped back, dodging Wanga Kong.

"Action Cards..." Wendy hissed."I had forgotten how annoying you can be with those. Poor Dennis. He gave everything up to feed us with Intel but in the end that shit's useless to me."

"Dennis..." Yuya gritted his teeth, remembering how his fellow Lancer has betrayed them.

"Poor little Yuya! I end my turn with this, doppelganger. Hope you got something else other than that dumb dragon of yours."

"My monsters are not dumb!" Yuya yelled back."My turn! I draw! From my hand, I Normal Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

 _ **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker Level 4, Scale 8, Dark, Spellcaster, Pendulum, ATK: 1600, DEF: 100**_

Wendy rose a brow in confusion."You Normal Summoned him? But why didn't you just Pendulum Summon?"

"That's simple!" Yuya smiled, though it seemed forced."Skullcrobat's effect only activates when he's normal summoned. Basically, I can get a "Performapal", "Magician" Pendulum, or "Odd-Eyes" monster from my Deck to my hand! I'll add Performapal Splashmammoth to my hand!"

"Next up, with the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come, Level 6! Performapal Splashmammoth!"

A purple elephant with a hat appeared on Yuya's field.

 _ **Performapal Splashmammoth Level 6, Scale 4, Water, Beast, Pendulum, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2300**_

"Big deal." Wendy scoffed with a condescending smirk."As if I'm scared of a dumb-looking elephant."

"You will be." Yuya narrowed his eyes."I activate Splashmammoth's effect! I can Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type monster usings monsters I control as materials!

Odd-Eyes and Splashmammoth entered a multicolored vortex and Yuya began to chant."Dual-colored eyed dragon, become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes!

 _ **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**_

"Battle phase! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Wanga Kong! Hell Dive Burst!" Yuya's dragon fired a massive stream of lava in the shape of a dragon's head.

Wendy stood there silently before breaking into a full grin from ear to ear."Wanga Kong's second effect activates! When it's targeted for an attack by a monster with higher ATKs than its own, I can Special Summon its tributed material and have you target that instead! Get your ass here, meatbag!"

Dark Knight appeared momentarily on the field before being incinerated by the attack.

"Nope! Sorry! That new dragon of yours is pretty neat, but it can't go through Wanga Kong's defense!" She implored with glee.

"At this moment, Beast-Eyes' ability activates! If this card destroys one of your monsters by battle, I can deal you damage equal to Splashmammoth's ATKs!"

The explosion caught up to Wendy, knocking her back.

 _ **Wendy LP: 2500**_

"You son of a bitch! How dare you take LP away from me!" She growled after composing herself.

"I'm sorry." Yuya closed his eyes."But I told you I don't have time to be here. I will finish this as soon as possible."

Wendy sneered at his comment."In your dreams! You think you can take me on but you're nothing but Yuke's copy!"

Yuya felt pity for the girl."I don't know what caused you to become like this, but I will prevent Yuzu and Serena to ever go through that! I end my turn!"

"About damn time! Loser dog, today is your lucky day! It just so happens that I want to enjoy this duel to the fullest, so I will not finish you off as soon as I had intended!" Wendy laughed at her own statement, prompting Yuya to become restless.

"What did you say?!"

"I said that it's my turn, I draw! Let's start by activating this Continous Spell, Thorns of Paper! This card allows me to Special Summon a "Thorn" token on your side of the field each turn in DEF mode. Let's start now, shall we?"

A small piece of paper with sharp sides appeared on the field.

 _ **Thorn Token Level 1, Earth, Fairy, ATK: 200, DEF: 800**_

"What are you planning?!" Yuya demanded after taking a look at his new addition.

"I was just getting to that, dumbass. You see, each time a new token is Special Summoned, my continuous Spell Card also gains a Thorn Counter. But the rest will be revealed in due time! But don't think it's over just yet! I'll also be activating my Equip Spell, Gauntlets of Chaos! I can equip this with a monster I control and it will gain 400 ATKs!"

 _ **Origami Wanga Kong ATK: 2200**_

"Now it's where the fun part begins! Battle!"

Wanka Gong began jumping its way towards Beast-Eyes with its new gauntlets."Gauntlets of Chaos have a dandy ability! When a monster equipped with said card battles a monster from the Extra Deck, that monster will be sent back and its Summoning Materials are Special Summon with their effects negated!"

Wanga Kong grabbed Beast-Eyes by its stomach and literally split it apart, causing it to defuse.

 _ **Performapal Splashmammoth Level 6, Scale 4, Water, Beast, Pendulum, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2300**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7, Scale 7, Dark, Dragon, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"The battle is resumed! I attack that annoying Splashmammoth! Smash Barrage!" Wanga Kong unleashed a storm of punches towards Splashmammoth, destroying it.

Yuya LP: 3700

"My monster..." Yuya was horrified at the amount of violence she was capable of.

"Not to worry. Soon, you'll be joining your pets in the grave when I'm done with you! However, I'm still far from done with my play. I activate the Spell Card, Exchange! We have to change a card from our hands with each other. Since we only have one left, we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Yuya gasped in shock, taking a look at his single card. Smile World. However, before his thoughts could further process, a card was tossed to him.

"You better not keep a lady waiting, loser dog!" Wendy stuck her tongue out."Give me your card already, damn!"

Yuya clicked his tongue and hesitantly tossed the card to her. Yuya checked up his hand; it wasn't a good one. He had received a Spell Card called Blossom of Paper, which would increase the ATK of all "Origami" monsters on the field by 300.

"What the hell is this?!" He heard Wendy shout in annoyance."Smile World? The fuck? All monsters gain 100 ATKs for each monster on the field? This is trash! I thought the card I gave you was useless to you, but this is even worse for me! What the fuck am I gonna be giving my opponent ATKs for?!"

"Don't you dare call that card useless!" Yuya found himself shouting in rage, suddenly feeling an intense sensation of hatred."My dad gave me that card and he entrusted it with me! It's not a useless card!"

"Yusho-senpai?" Wendy furrowed her brow.

Yuya blinked a couple of times."I remember that Evan guy called him Yusho sensei. Does that mean you know him as well?!"

"Yeah, I do." Wendy was speaking normally now."He used to teach us all about Dueling once upon a time until he turned his back on us. That damn weasel!"

"Is my father okay?!" Yuya's mind was all over the place. Not only did he want to know about Yuzu's whereabouts, but now his father's too.

"At this point, I don't know, nor do I care." Wendy shrugged."But I now have another reason to enjoy crushing the life out of you! I end my turn!"

Yuya gritted his teeth, feeling anger once more."I will defeat you! It's my move! I draw!"

"Not so fast, cowboy! At this moment, yet another "Thorn" Token will appear on your field!" Wendy interjected.

 _ **Thorn Token Level 1, Earth, Fairy, ATK: 200, DEF: 800 (x2)**_

Yuya continued with his move."Once again, I Pendulum Summon Performapal Splashmammoth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Wanga Kong! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes fired an imponent burst of red energy at Wanga Kong, piercing through its body and destroying the gauntlets.

Wendy covered her face with her arms as she was feeling pushed back by the shockwave.

"When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or Higher monster, the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes orbs began glowing while it began charging up a destructive yellow beam of energy towards Wendy who stared at it in disbelief.

 _ **Wendy LP: 1900**_

Yuya felt on one knee, feeling suddenly drain of the previous hatred inside of his soul."I can't help but picture Yuzu when I look at her...and by attacking her like that..."

"Oh...you shouldn't worry about me, darling." Wendy's voice rang through the boy's ears. Once the smoke cleared, Wendy was standing with her hands behind her back, smiling like an innocent girl being caught."After all, this is just what I enjoy the most. Feeling the very pain of a battle can get boost up your strength to levels that you wouldn't even comprehend. That is what Chaos is. The very feeling of emptiness and impotence that serves as a stepping stone for a power beyond!"

"S-she's insane..." Yuya breathed.

"So this is what Chaos leads people to be..." Yuto grimaced.

"I set an end my turn." Yuya didn't dare to bat an eye away from the girl.

"Very! Bring in the pain! I draw! Due to Thorns of Paper! Another token is Summoned onto your field!"

 _ **Thorn Token Level 1, Earth, Fairy, ATK: 200, DEF: 800 (x3)**_

"Enough waiting already! At this moment, I release all of my card's counters! With that, all of your "Thorn" tokens are destroyed and you take 300 points of damage and I gain that amount! However, my Spell is destroyed."

The thorn tokens shredded into pieces and flew over to Yuya, cutting a few chunks of his outfit along with some of his skin.

 _ **Yuya LP: 3700-1200= 2500**_

 _ **Wendy LP: 1900+1200= 3100**_

"I then activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my Deck and discard 2 from my hand!" Wendy quickly drew her cards and got 2 from her hand."I won't be needing Smile World since it's such a useless card for anyone. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor."

"No!" Yuya cried out.'Dad...'

"No, you say? Please! You would have discarded that card if I didn't do so myself! Anyways, I have a few handy tricks up my sleeve with this draw! I just so happened to send a monster to the graveyard along with your dear Smile World. Origami Urla's effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can draw a card. I then activate my Ritual Spell, Stolen Form of Art! I can use one of your monsters as a tribute in order to Ritual Summon. Naturally, I feel like choosing your favorite! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, become my sacrifice!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon turned into blue dust and flew over to an altar that had purple flames surrounding it as Wendy began to chant.

"The unison of the beautiful pieces of art come together and bring forth a new masterpiece for the century! Ritual Summon! Show them the world, Level 7! Origami Odimia!"

Out of a storm of paper, a golden piece of paper folded itself to resemble a woman with wings on her back and a bow and arrow.

 _ **Origami Odimia Level 7, Light, Fairy, Ritual, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900**_

"You should feel honored, Yuya! Your idiotic dragon helped me bring forth one of my strongest masterpieces! " She cackled in amusement.

"Even Odd-Eyes..." Yuya's eyes began twitching."...was taken away from me..."

"Disappointed? Should be! I activate Odimia's effect! When this card is successfully Special Summoned, I can gain LP equal to its materials! Which means your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is going to serve me more!"

 _ **Wendy LP: 3100+2500= 5600**_

"5-5600 life points..." Yuto's eyes widened.

"Once per turn, I can draw a card, reveal it, and send it to the graveyard! Hell yeah! I drew a spell card! Which means all Face-up Spell cards you control and return to the deck and shuffled!"

Yuya felt his heart skip a beat."The only Spells I have are-"

"That's right! Your Pendulum Scales technically count as Face-up Spell Cards! Which means they're going kaboom!"

Both of Yuya's magicians were quickly pierced by Odimia's arrows.

"Now you're out of your only source of power. The only thing that's left...is a painful death!" Wendy began jumping on platforms as Yuya.

Yuya made a run for an Action Card but Wendy stood in front of him and began delivering punches, which he blocked as much as he could.

"Why do you keep resisting so much?!" Wendy pounded Yuya ferociously with her fists."At this point, your friends are probably being carded right now as we speak!"

Yuya put his arms in front of his face to protect himself."What are you...?!"

"Haven't you noticed? From that explosion back at the Palace, the destruction of the bridge, to that luminous clash of dark and light up in the sky! All of your friends have been losing their duels and are in our hands! You're probably one of the few still remaining. Who knows, maybe Yuzu has already been secured! You. ARE. JUST. WASTING. TIME!" Wendy hit Yuya right in his jaw, but he took an Action Card with him to the ground."Battle! Kill him, Odimia! Judgment Rain!"

Odinia grabbed a total of 6 paper arrows and fired them up in the sky, which eventually began descending towards Yuya's sole monster, Splashmammoth.

"I activate the Action Card, Choice Choice! Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"Useless!" Wendy cried out as she jumped out of the platform."I activate the Action Card, Double Trouble! Damage calculation is doubled! You'll still take damage!"

The arrows landed dangerously close to Yuya with the exception of one, who managed to cut part of his cheek. Yuya felt on his knees and rested on his arms.

 _ **Yuya LP: 1300**_

"Ah! That was refreshing, wasn't it?" Wendy grinned at the sky."You're taking too long to lose, you know? But I think you were hoping to win? Hahahah! What a loser dog!"

Yuya's hair covered his eyes, his body feeling limp.

"What's wrong? Given up already?" Wendy taunted him."Please say no. I want to keep enjoying this as much as I can. We have all the time in the world anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"No..."

"What was that?" Wendy put a hand on her ear."Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"There's...still time..." Yuya clenched his pendulum."You look like Yuzu and Serena, but you couldn't be more different than them. You're by far the most ruthless opponent I've ever faced...but at the same time, you're the most desperate."

"Desperate? What the hell are you talking about now?"

"The General told us how much you meant for everyone...he trusted your skills and abilities and said you were a prodigy. So it hurt his heart when Academia forced them to take you away from them...they've suffered enough as it was to be submitted by them as well. I'm sure you thought that back then. You didn't want to see them suffer more and volunteered on your own to go with them to protect them. It pains me so much how someone like you can become a monster."

"Save me the morality class." Wendy crossed her arms.

A dark aura began surrounding Yuya as his hair spiked up. He lifted his head, revealing his eyes now glowing and his pupils white."That's why I won't let you win this duel! I've wasted enough time!"

Wendy flinched at his sudden outburst. Then, she noticed her bracelet was glowing intensely."Suit yourself! I set a card end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw! At this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Lost Miracle! When I have left than half of my life points, I can activate this card. It allows me to discard a card from my hand and draw 5 cards from my Deck! I'll discard the card you gave me!" Yuya discarded his card and drew his 5 cards, his hand now at 6." I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I will revive Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon reappeared on the field, roaring fiercely.

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7, Scale 7, Dark, Dragon, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"I activate the Ritual Spell, Odd-Eyes Advent!" Yuya announced as he activated his new card.

"WHAT?! You can Ritual Summon?!" Wendy asked in awe.

"I have to Tribute Pendulum Monster in my hand or field whose level is equal to or more than the monster I want to summon! I send Performapal Odd Sage in order to Ritual Summon!"

A summoning circle appeared on the field with a red candle on one side while a blue one appeared on the other. A man with black robes holding a staff appeared on it.

"The Pendulum lost in turmoil and self-doubt, swing forward and lead the generation to an era of hope! Ritual Summon! Blue dragon with dichromatic eyes! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!"

Yuya's new dragon appeared on the field, standing next to Odd-Eyes.

 _ **Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon Level 7, Dark, Dragon, Ritual, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500**_

"I can't believe it! He actually evolved into Ritual?! No way in hell was I expecting this shit!"

"When Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon is Special Summoned, I can return all Spell and Trap cards you control to your hand and you can't activate any effect to respond to this!"

Wendy was forced to get her set card back in her hand."Bastard!"

"At this moment, I activate Odd Sage's effect. When it's used for a Ritual Summoned, that monster gains 500 ATK!"

 _ **Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon ATK: 3300**_

"I am not letting you off with just this!" Yuya's aura became even stronger."From my hand, I summon Performapal Nightmare Knight!"

A small knight with dark armor appeared on the field.

 _ **Performapal Nightmare Knight Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 0**_

"When I Normal Summon a monster on the field, I can Special Summon Performapal Helpprincess!"

A small fairy with a crown appeared on the field, giggling.

 _ **Performapal**_ Helpprincess _ **Level 4, Dark, Warrior, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**_

"I overlay both of my Level 4 monsters to Construct the Overlay Unit!"

Both of Yuya's monsters enter a black portal as he began chanting.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend, now! XYZ Summon! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

 ** _Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Rank 4, Dark, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, OU: 2_**

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion can target a Level 5 or Higher monster you control and take half of its ATKs at its own until the end phase! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion spread its wings, letting out purple lightning which surrounded Odimia.

 _ **Origami Odimia ATK: 1250**_

 _ **Dark Rebellion ATK: 3750**_

"I'll use the remaining Overlay Unit to use its effect once more! Treason Discharge!"

 _ **Origami Odimia ATK: 625**_

 _ **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 4375**_

"No way! It gained that much attack because of my monster?! Wendy stepped back in fear."I can see you don't look like Yuke for nothing...!"

All three of Yuya's dragons roared in sync as if preparing for a simultaneous attack.

"Let's finish this, Yuya!" Yuto appeared behind Yuya.

Yuya's eyes and hair return to normal as he extended his hand outwards."Yeah! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Origami Odimia and since her Level is higher than 5, battle damage is doubled! And my two remaining dragons attack you directly!"

All dragons began charging up beams of energy in their mouths and stood next to each other.

"Go! Berserk Light of Absolution!" All dragons fired at a certain point, causing their attacks to unite and increase the newly formed beam in size.

Origami Odimia was completely obliterated by the attack, turning the paper into nothing but ashed, however, the attack now was coming to Wendy. She placed her hands in front of her and held onto dear life against the attack, but of course, was pushed back with ease as her feet were lifted off the ground.

"YUYA...SAKAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed with a maniacal expression on her face as the attack launched her on the pavement, creating an explosion that left a crater on the street.

 _ **Wendy LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Yuya!**_

Yuya dismissed his dragons and took a look at where Wendy had landed. She was unconscious with bruises all over her body. He felt the need to go helper but decided against. Reluctantly, he began walking away towards his D-Wheel, putting his helmet on and starting the engine.

"It's alright, Yuya. If we didn't do it, she would have defeated you and carded you." Yuto tried to comfort him."She wasn't focused on winning, but to delay this duel as much as possible to aid her comrades. We have to go find Serena and Reira."

"Yeah...you're right." Yuya put his goggles on and rode away from the scene.

* * *

"Duel!" Both of them shouted as actions cards spread across the field.

 _ **Tariko vs. Sawatari LP: 4000**_

"I'll take the first move! From my hand, I summon Noble Knight Borz in ATK position!"

A knight with a red cape appeared on the field, holding a golden cup.

 _ **Noble Knight Borz Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 900**_

"This card, however, it's treated as a Dark monster and has its level increased by 1." Tariko explained.

 _ **Noble Knight Borz Level 5, Dark, Warrior, Normal, ATK: 1700, DEF: 900**_

"But that's not the only effect he has! I activate Borz's effect!" Three cards shoved out of his deck as he grabbed them."I can reveal a total of 3 "Noble Arms" cards from my Deck and you choose one at random."

"Huh? What's the point of that?" Sawatari rose a brow."Whatever, I'll pick the one on the left."

"Cool!" Tariko grinned, sending the other cards to the graveyard."Due to the effect, I can only add that selected card and send the rest to the graveyard. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Opening small, aren't we?" Sawatari smirked."Well then, I'll show you what the Great Sawatari is capable of! Then it's my move, I draw! Let me show you what Pendulum Summon can do! I, with the Scale 2 Abyss Actor - Alliner Masquarade and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two monsters began ascending two columns of light behind Sawatari.

"Now I can simultaneously Special Summon monsters from Level 3 to 8!" Sawatari announced."Pendulum Summon! Come to me, Abyss Actor - Wild Hope and Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine!"

Both of Sawatari's monsters appeared on the field.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope Level 4, Scale 2, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine Level 4, Scale 9, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**_

"I activate Wild Hope's effect! It gains 100 ATKs per each different "Abyss Actor" card on my field! Since I control two of them, that's a boost in 200 ATKs!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ATK: 1800**_

"Let's battle! Wild Hope, attack his knight!" Sawatari commanded, his monster aiming his gun at the knight."And shoot!"

"Not so fast!" Tariko moved at an incredible speed towards a platform and grabbed an action card."I'll play along with your stupid rules! I activate this Action Card! Evasion! But that only triggers my Trap Card, Fair Spar! This card can only be activated when a Spell Card is used! It negates every single one of your card effects until the end of this turn! That means, your monster's ATKs return to normal!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ATK: 1600**_

Borz quickly drew his sword and cut the bullet in half, sending a slashing wave towards Wild Hope and cutting him in half.

 _ **Sawatari LP: 3900**_

"You call that a performance? Please, that was just lame!" Tariko taunted, giving him a toothy grin with his shark-like teeth.

"Oh, don't worry." Sawatari raised a thumb."It's going to take more than that to stop me. After all, if I lose here, there's no way I can aim to become the best duelist out there!"

"Silly dreams." Tariko shrugged."Once upon a time, I was just like you. You see, I once aimed to be the best swordsman in my dimension. You know, I wanted to be a kind of warrior a princess could trust as her guard. But then I realized just how hopeless I was and I gave up on that dream. Some dreams are just too high up to get it. There will be other people above us no matter how much we try to be the best. Deluding ourselves to believe something that will never become true will just kill us slowly and at the end of the day, we will die with plenty of regrets about never achieving success."

Sawatari felt his arms go limp. His expression was a blank one and listened to what the swordsman was saying. Tariko kept going."Still, you guys fight. You stand against us, who are far above your leagues and think you can be heroes and save the world. But little do you know that even if you wanted to do that, you can't. So just do yourself a favor and give up. Give up on your dreams and this duel. Save yourself the pain from failure and just don't do it at all. Trust me, it will feel a lot better."

Sawatari's eyes were hidden by his bangs."So what? When you're too scared to do something, you'll just throw in the towel? When you don't find the courage to try something, you're just going to cower in fear?! Don't mess with me! I will never give up! No matter what everyone says! This who I am and nothing you say will ever change! Do you think we care that you guys are stronger than us? I say bring it! A challenge is what we need! If we can't defeat you guys, there's no way we can hope to defeat Academia! I set a card face-down and give you the stage!"

Tariko took a step back.'This guy...I couldn't break his spirit...?' Tariko scowled."Then get ready for disappointment! I draw! From my hand, I normal Summon Noble Knight Bedwyr!"

 _ **Noble Knight Bedwyr Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500**_

"When this card is Summoned, I can send a "Noble Arms" Spell from my Deck to my graveyard! Then, once per turn, I can target a "Noble Arms" Spell and equip it to a monster on my field! I will bring back my Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr and equip it Borz!"

A gray sword with a gem stuck on the middle of its handle appeared on Borz's hands.

"However, this sword is not as powerful as you might think! I activate its effect! I can target a set card you control and the monster equipped with this card loses 500 ATKs!" Tariko declared.

 _ **Noble Knight Borz ATK: 1200**_

"But why would you do that if your monster is just going to become weaker?" Sawatari wondered.

Tariko wagged a finger."'Cause your set card will be destroyed! Round of Thousand!" Borz rose his sword in the air and slashed it down, creating a shockwave that destroyed Sawatari's card.

"Battle! Bedwyr will destroy your Pretty Heroine!" Bedwyr threw his cup away and drew a small dagger and dashed over Heroine.

"Wait just a second! From the graveyard...I will activate a Trap Card!" Sawatari cried out.

Tariko's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out from his skull."A Trap Card from the graveyard?!"

"You shouldn't be so surprised. I once thought that cards only had value based on how expensive and shining they were. I didn't take effects into account at all. But someone opened up my eyes to see that even a low-level card can surpass a strong monster. I believe he's from your Dimension?"

"I knew it. I can't believe Yuto had this much impact on you." Tariko growled.

Sawatari smirked condescendingly."My Trap Card, Abyss Actor's Burial can only be activated while it's in the graveyard. Basically, when an opponent's monster declares battle on a monster I control that has lower ATKs than mine, their attacks are switched until the end of the battle!"

"Which means...!" Tariko gasped.

"That's right! Your monster will be destroyed!"

 _ **Noble Knight Bedwyr ATK: 1500**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine ATK: 1600**_

Pretty Heroine smacked Bedwyr on the head hard, destroying him.

 _ **Tariko LP: 3900**_

"And now the play goes on! Pretty Heroine's effect activates! Once per turn after damage calculation, a monster of yours loses ATKs equal to the total damage we both took! That'll be 100!"

 _ **Noble Knight Borz ATK: 1100**_

"And finally, Masquerade's Pendulum Effect! When an "Abyss Actor" monster destroys a monster I control, I can add a "Abyss Actor" card from my Deck to my hand!" He took his card and grinned."Finally, partner!"

"No matter! You just got one card, so what? It won't make a difference for me! I set two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Shingo shrugged his shoulders."I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong! It's my turn! I draw! Using the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon once again! The start of the show has arrived, Abyss Actor Superstar! And he's accompanied by none other than Wild Hope!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Superstar Level 7, Scale 3, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope Level 4, Scale 2, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"I activate Superstar's effect! Once per turn, I can add an "Abyss Script" Spell card from my Deck to my hand! I activate the Spell Card I just added, Abyss Script - Blessing of the Goddess! It allows all of my monsters to gain 200 ATK per each "Abyss Actor" monster I control! And they will keep their ATKs until they are destroyed! Since I control 5 "Abyss Actor" cards, my monsters gain 1000 ATKs!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ATK: 2600**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Bigstar ATK: 3500**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine ATK: 2500**_

"He's getting ready for a one turn kill..." Tariko noted.

Sawatari grinned confidently."It's too late to figure that out! Battle! Bigstar will attack your monster!"

"Ha! I'll be damned if a swordsman such as myself lost this way! I activate my Trap Card, Fair Confrontation! If my opponent controls more monsters than I do, they can only battle with the weakest monster they control!"

"Tch! Still, Pretty Heroine is still stronger than your monster!" He pointed out.

Tariko crossed arms condescendingly."That's where my OTHER Trap Card comes in! Sudden Deathmatch!" Noble Knight Borz and Pretty Heroine were suddenly riding horses clad in armor as they held a sphere in their hands.

"What's happening?" Sawatari eyed his monster worryingly."What did you do to my Pretty Heroine?!"

"Just a good old deathmatch to settle a dispute, like how knights used to do back then. With this Trap Card, our monsters will have the ATKs of that of the strongest monster in Battle. That will be your little monster."

 _ **Noble Knight Borz ATK: 2500**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine ATK: 2500**_

"Now, our monsters will battle each other to the death! Let the duel begin!" Tariko announced gleefully.

"But they'll just destroy each other! What's the point?" Sawatari was carefully eying for an Action Card around the area.

"Thing is, we get to draw a card from the Top of our Deck and if they're monsters, the one with the highest ATKs wins and those ATKs will be added to our respective monsters dueling. The loser monster is banished."

"Is this your idea of entertainment?" Shingo placed his hands on his hips."I must say, it's actually kinda refreshing."

"I started learning entertainment dueling but I let go of it in a flash. My mentor was just unfitted to be remembered. Anyways..." Tariko watched as both monsters began charging each other in their horses.

Both duelists grabbed a hold of the top of their deck, waiting for the opportunity to strike."DRAW!" They both cried out.

"I got Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser, which has 1100 ATKs!" Sawatari showed his card.

"And I got Noble Knight Drystan and he's packing a solid 1800 ATKs!"

 _ **Noble Knight Borz ATK: 4300**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine ATK: 3600**_

Borz extended his spear and impaled Pretty Heroine, knocking her off her horse and causing her to cry in pain before disappearing.

 _ **Sawatari LP: 3200**_

Shingo's eyes widened after seeing what he witnessed."That was so cruel...I'm sorry, Pretty Heroine..."

"You really don't have time to worry about your monsters. You should worry about what I have planned next turn for you." Tariko remarked."At this moment, we return the cards we drew back to the Deck and shuffle."

"I set card and end my turn," Sawatari concluded.

"Then I'll go! I draw! I Summoned Noble Knight Gawayn in ATK mode!"

A knighr with bronze armor and a blue scarf appeared on Tariko's field.

 _ **Noble Knight Gawayn Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 500**_

"Then I'll activate the Spell Card, Noble Equality! I can target a monster I control and increase its Level by one!"

 _ **Noble Knight Gawayn Level 5**_

"He's got two Level 5 monsters." Sawatari observed, frowning."Here comes his XYZ Summon!"

"Using both Level 5 Gawayn and Borz, I overlay!" Tariko cried out as his monsters entered a black portal as he chanted.

"Sacred king that rules over the land of the warriors, raise your sword and cut through the sky itself! XYZ Summon! Cry out for glory, Rank 5! Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!"

A knight with silver armor, a red cape, and two swords appeared on the field.

 _ **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus Rank 5, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2200, OU: 2**_

"When this card is XYZ Summoned, I can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" cards in my graveyard and equip them to this card! Naturally, I'll bring back Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr and activate its effect! I can target a set card you control and my monster loses 500 ATKs, however, that card is destroyed!"

 _ **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus ATK: 1700**_

"I'm far from done! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a monster you control and destroy it! I target your dumb looking Bigstar! King's Command!"

Artorigus rushed over Bigstar and slashed its body completely, leaving only pieces of its body before they vanished.

"Damn you! How dare you do that to my Bigstar!" Sawatari hissed.

"Relax, your monsters are safe...not really. By banishing Fair Confrontation from my graveyard, I can equip as many "Noble Arms" Spell Cards from my Deck to my monster up to the number of monsters you currently control. Since I got rid of little Bigstar, I'll be equipping one! Noble Arms - Gallatin! It gives my monster 1000 ATKs boost!"

 _ **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus ATK: 2700**_

"Its surpassed Wild Hope by a solid 1000!" Sawatari yelped.

"Battle! King Artorigus attacks Wild Hope!" Tariko began rushing towards a platform and jumped on top of it.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Sawatari began chasing after the swordsman."At this moment, Wild Hope's effect activates! It gains 100 ATK per each Abyss Actor monster I control!" He grabbed an action card, rolling down to the ground."Then I activate the Action Card, Miracle! My monster is not destroyed and battle damage is halved!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ATK: 2700**_

"Nice try! But I can play the same game! I activate the Action Card, Star Purity! My monster gains 500 ATKs!" Tariko laughed aloud as he backflipped from a platform to the ground, landing on one knee.

 _ **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus ATK: 3200**_

King Artorigus used his new sword along with his old one to cut through the air, causing the force to reach Sawatari and push him back.

 _ **Sawatari LP: 2700**_

Sawatari grabbed a hold of his arm, noticing that the slash had managed to cut him a little.'He's using Action Cards as if he's been using them his whole life! The power of the Unifiers of Chaos is just terrifying!'

"I end my turn." Tariko smirked confidently."So, ready to give up? I really prefer to do other stuff than to keep this dumb duel up."

Sawatari gave a dry laugh."Wouldn't you like that, huh? Sorry to tell you this, but I will never give up on a duel."

"Still clinging to that stupid dream of yours to be the best duelists? Then I'll just have to beat you and card you."

"Just try! My turn, I draw! Using the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon Bigstar!"

Tariko scowled."Really? Again? This is getting old fast."

"Once again, I'll use Bigstar's effect and get an "Abyss Script" card from my Deck to my hand! I'll activate the Spell Card Abyss Script - Extra! By sending my whole hand to the graveyard, I can draw cards up to the number of "Abyss" cards I control! Counting my Pendulum Scales, I'll draw a total of 5 cards!"

"Damn it." Tariko spat."He gained a new hand just like that!"

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony! I gained 500 LP for each ATK position "Abyss Actor" monster I control!"

 _ **Sawatari LP: 3700**_

"And finally, I activate the Spell Card, Abyss Script - Tragic Hero! I can sacrifice Wild Hope and give his ATKs to Bigstar until the end of the turn!"

 _ **Abyss Actor -**_ Bigstart _ **ATK: 2500 + 2600= 5100**_

"5100 ATKs?!" Tariko practically screamed in shock.

"Battle! Bigstar, destroy his King!" Sawatari punched the air, commanding his monster to jump in the air and dive kick Artorigus.

Tariko ran towards an Action Card but it was too high for him."No choice!" He unsheathed his sword and planted it on the ground, using it as a stepping stone to jump higher, grabbing the Action Card."I'll use my own Miracle! My monster is not destroyed and Battle Damage is halved!"

"However, thanks to Twinkle Star's Pendulum effect, Bigstar can attack 3 times!"

"Impossible!" Tariko was now in full panic. Bigstar appeared in front of Tariko and kicked him three times, each blow knocking the air out of him.

Tariko landed on the ground, clenching his sides in pain.

 _ **Tariko LP: 300**_

"Masquerade's Pendulum Effect activates. When an Abyss Actor I control destroys another monster, I can add an "Abyss Actor" from my Deck to my hand.I set 3 cards and end my turn." Sawatari announced, smiling."Somehow, I managed to turn the tables on him. Just another turn until I can defeat him and get to Maria."

 _ **Abyss Actor - Bigstar ATK: 2500**_

Tariko remained facing the sky, not moving a muscle."Damn...that really hurt!"He sat up, moving his fist."Asshole! You really almost kill me!"

"Hey! You're the one who wants to card me! Sawatari shot back, stomping on the ground comically.

"Whatever! This is the end of the line for you! My turn! At this moment, due to Gallatin's effect, King Artorigus loses 200 ATK!"

 _ **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus ATK: 2500**_

"I draw!" Tariko drew with all of his strength, creating a black shockwave.'

'What is this?!' Sawatari covered his face from the wind.'Just now, I felt an incredible power coming from his Deck.'

"I drew it! You're done for! From my Hand, I summon Noble Knight Artorigus!"

 _ **Noble Knight Artorigus Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1800**_

"I activate the Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion!" Tariko roared, raising his card in the air as a purple lightning struck the ground.

"Chaotic Fusion?!" Sawatari repeated in confusion.

"That's right! I'll fuse both of my Artorigus to Fusion Summon a monster that is worthy of the title of "King of Kings!"

A crimson portal appeared behind of knights, absorbing them as Tariko chanted.

"Almight knight with the sword that cuts through worlds, bring supreme rule over the lands of your people! CHAOS Fusion Summon! Descend from your throne, King of Kings! Level 9, CHAOS Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh!"

A knight clad in golden armor with a long red cape appeared on the field. He had long golden air with emerald color ayes. He was holding a ruby sword and behind his back was a silver shield.

 _ **Chaos Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh Level 9, Dark, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"When Gilgamesh is successfully Fusion Summoned, I can add a "Chaos Noble Arms" Equip Card from my Deck to my hand! I then activate his effect, which allows me to get up to two Noble Arms Equip Cards from my Deck to my hand!"

"What the hell? What are you planning to do?" Sawatari took a step back, baffled at what he was witnessing.

"The preparations are now complete! I activate the Equip Spell, Chaos Noble Arms - Nunibosu!"

The ruby sword was replaced by a large black sword. The blade was long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard.

"Thanks to Nunibosu's effect, I can banish all of my "Noble Arms" Spell cards and give Gilgamesh 1000 ATK per each card banished! That's a total of 4000 ATK!"

 _ **CHAOS Sacred Noble Knight Gilgamesh Level 9, Dark, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 6000, DEF: 6000**_

"No way! An ATK of 6000?!" Sawatari's eyes widened upon the realization.

"Battle! Gilgamesh, obliterate his jester! King's Judgement!" Gilgamesh rose his sword as this one began shining a deeper shade of black.

"I activate my Trap Card, Aby-"

"During Battle Phase, card effects cannot be activated! You can't even rely on Action Cards! This is the end!"

Gilgamesh swung his sword down, creating a massive slash that was coming at a rapid speed towards Bigstar. The attack was so powerful that it was cutting through the ground itself.

"I forgot to mention that Nunibosu has another effect. If it was Activated with more than 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Cards, it can attack that same amount! Therefore, I can attack 4 times!"

Gilgamesh slashed 3 more times through the air, following his initial one. Bigstar was completely decimated and now the other attacks came towards Sawatari, launching him towards a building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Sawatari yelled in pain as the slashed cut through parts of his body. He felt to the ground, a pool of blood forming where he was.

 _ **Sawatari LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Tariko!**_

"Phew! That sure was a close duel for me. I underestimated you. Too bad. I respect your bravery and manliness, however. You gave everything you had to save that girl. You must truly love her. I sympathize with you." Tariko walked over to Sawatari, clicking a few buttons as a red light began shining in his Duel Disk."Farewell, Sawatari-dono."

"Hold it!" A voice yelled furiously. Tariko barely had time to react when a punch to the face knocked him off his feet.

"Sawatari!" Kurono knelt down to the boy.

Kurosaki gritted his teeth at Tariko, who was beginning to stand up."To think you'd be here as well...Tariko."

"Shun..." Tariko seemed amused."So, you survived your duel with Makoto. I expected no less from you."

Shun looked at his former friend pitifully before turning to Kurono."How is he?"

"He has some deep buts on his body, but I can patch him up."

Kurosaki nodded, activating his Duel Disk and summoning Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius."Let's go. I'll help you up."

"Running away?" Tariko tilted his head."Though we're both in no condition to duel, so I can understand. Howeve-"

"Tariko." Kurosaki interrupted."Mark my words..." He turned to the redhead as his monster began flying."Next time we meet, I will bring all of you back!" With that Vanishing Lanius carried all three duelists out of the area.

Tariko observed the metallic bird disappeared behind buildings, motionless."Who says there'll be a next time?"

* * *

New Cards:

 _ **Thorns of Paper**_

Continuous Spell

Special Summon a "Thorn" token on your opponent's side of the field each turn in DEF mode. Each turn, this will gain a "Counter". You can release whatever the number of "Counters" this card controls to destroy all "Tokens" your opponent controls and they take 300 points of damage per Token.

 _ **Gauntlets of Chaos**_

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 400 ATKs.

 _ **Stolen Form of Art**_

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon an "Origami" monster. You can tribute monsters from both sides of the field whose levels are equal to or higher than the monster you try to Summon.

 _ **Abyss Script - Blessing of the Goddess**_

Spell Card

All of "Abyss Actor" monsters you control gain 200 ATK per each "Abyss" Card on your field.

 _ **Noble Equality**_

Spell Card

Target a "Noble Knights" monster you control and increase its Level by one.

 _ **Abyss Script - Extra**_

Spell Card

You can send any number of cards in your hand to the graveyard to draw cards equal to the number of "Abyss" cards you currently control on the field.

 _ **Abyss Script - Tragic Hero**_

Spell Card

You can send to the graveyard up to two monsters you control. Their ATKs are transferred to a monster you control until the end phase.

 _ **Chaos Noble Arms - Nunibosu**_

Equip Spell

This card can only be activated by banishing any number of "Noble Arms" Equip Spells from your graveyard or hand. The equipped monsters gains 1000 ATK per each banished card. The following effects can be used depending on the number of banished Equip Spells.  
1: You can draw a card  
2: An opponent's monster is switched to DEF mode.  
3: The equipped monster can attack two times.  
4: The equipped monster can attack four times.

 _ **Lost Miracle**_

Trap Card

You can discard your entire hand (minimum 1) to activate this card. If you have less than half your LP, you can draw 5 cards from your Deck.

 _ **Fair Spar**_

Trap Card

This card can be activated when your opponent activates a card effect. Negate all card effects on your opponent's field until the end of the turn.

 _ **Abyss Actor's Burial**_

Trap Card

This card can only be activated while it's in the GY. When an opponent's monster declares battle on a monster you control that has lower ATKs, their attacks are switched until the end of the battle.

 _ **Fair Confrontation**_

Trap Card

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, your opponent can only attack with the weakest monster they control.

 _ **Sudden Deathmatch**_

Trap Card

When two monsters battle, they will have ATKs equal to the strongest monster battling. Both players can draw a card and if it's a monster, the battling monsters will gain their ATKs until the end of the battle. The monster destroyed is banished.

 _ **Origami Dark Knight**_

ATK: 2100, DEF:1000, LV: 6

Dark/Fairy/Effect

Monster Effect: You gain LP equal to the difference in ATKs between this card and a monster your opponent controls.

 _ **Origami Wanga Kong**_

ATK: 1800, DEF: 600, LV: 6

Dark/Fairy/Effect/Ritual

Monster Effect: You can target one of your opponent's monsters and make it lose 300 ATKs per card on the field.

 _ **Origami**_ Odimia

ATK: 2500, DEF: 1900, LV: 7

Light/Fairy/Effect/Ritual

Monster Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can gain LP equal to the combine ATKs of its materials. Once per turn, you can draw a card, reveal it, and send it to the graveyard. Your opponent has to shuffle cards depending on the type of card you drew back to their Deck.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Alliner Masquerade**_

ATK: 200, DEF: 1000, LV: 2, SC: 9

Dark/Fiend/Effect/Pendulum.

Pendulum Effect: When an "Abyss Actor" monster you control destroys another monster, you can add a "Abyss Actor" card from your Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon a "Abyss Actor" monster from your hand to the field ignoring its Summoning Conditions.

 _ **CHAOS Sacred Noble Knight Gilgamesh**_

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, LV: 9

Dark/Warrior/Effect/Fusion

1 Rank 5 or Higher "Noble Knights" XYZ Monster you control +1 "Noble Knights" monster.

Monster Effect: When Gilgamesh is successfully Fusion Summoned, you can add a "Chaos Noble Arms" Equip Card from my Deck to my hand. Once per turn, you can get up to two Noble Arms Equip Cards from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **That's it for the chapter. The ending of the Synchro Arc is drawing close and the final battle is about to begin. I recently uploaded an Announcement chapter which pretty much explained some things along with the new Artwork for the series, which is a drawing of Yuke. If you enjoyed make sure to give a follow and favorite the story. Stay safe and remember to review :P.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 25**_  
 _ **Invasion - Fragments Reunited**_

Evan jumped from house to house in efforts to escape from Yugo to no avail. The boy was showing no signs of letting him go and pursued him wherever turn he took.

"This is bothersome. I managed to get away from Daisuke only to be followed by Yugo, huh?" Evan sighed with a smile."However, I am able to keep ourselves safe like this by getting away from the danger as much as possible." Evan jumped down an alleyway and landed in front of the person he least expected.

"Yuri-kun?!" He gasped, startling the other boy. Evan was quick to change his eyes back to crimson.

Yuri frowned after regaining his composure."Evan, it's quite rude when people go around scaring others, you know?"

"Nevermind that! What brings you here? I thought I'd never see you again." The luckster asked.

Yuri smirked, folding his arms."The Professor allowed me to come along to have some fun along with a certain someone. However, he said that I am coming at my own risk, due to my defeat against Yuke. He's free to card me if he so pleases.

"I see." Evan nodded."Don't worry about Yuke. As long as you're lending a helping hand, I'm sure he'll leave you alone."

"That aside..." Yuri moved on."...I know the location of Serena. According to the Obelisk Force's report, she should be under a subway.

"So you're planning to go there? As expected of you, you waste no time to move into action." Evan gave a gentle smile."Anyways, I am busy myself. However..."

"You!" A voice boomed through the area."You effeminate bastard!"

Yuri gave Yugo a disinterested look then turned back to Evan."Don't tell me he's chasing you?"

Evan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."Yeah..."

"Well, I am in the mood to play cat and mouse, so I'll be taking him off your shoulders." Yuri offered with a wink.

Evan's jaw dropped."Seriously? You would do that for me, Yuri-kun?"

"Of course!" Yuri beamed, high-fiving his friend."For old time's sake."

Yugo had enough of listening to the conversation so he revved his engine and accelerated towards the Fusioners.

Yuri pushed Evan away as he used the momentum to jump against a wall and back to the rooftop."Thank you, Yuri-kun! I'll treat you to something after all of this is over!"

"Sure thing!" Yuri yelled, stepping aside from Yugo's path."You're dealing with me now, Fusion!"

"Damn it! It's not Fusion! It's Yugo, you bastard!" Yugo rotated back and chased after his Fusion Counterpart.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, inside of a two-floored house, the Lancers along with Kurono were resting up, sitting on the furniture in the living room.

"I know this might sound messed up, but it's rather fortunate that people are outside rioting. That way, we can use this house as a safe zone." Kurono was putting bandages on Sawatari's wounds.

"I agree. We must hurry up and catch up with the others." Kurosaki was looking outside of the window.

Kurono perked his head up in concern."You okay? After our meeting with that guy..."

"He's from the same dimension as I, along with two others. Academia seems to have brainwashed and turned them into their soldiers."

Kurono went back to treating Sawatari's wounds."So you're forced to battle your friends? I suppose I share the feeling." A long pause followed before any of them continued to talk."Do you think the other Lancers are okay?"

"I don't know for certain. It's plausible to believe that the Unifiers of Chaos are dueling them. Not to mention no one has responded to any of my messages."

Kurono's gaze softened after hearing the statement."I'm sorry. I wish I could have come with my squadron, but we only had enough energy to send one of us."

"Don't be." Kurosaki closed his eyes."What we should do right now is try to find Akaba Reiji and try to assemble the Lancers."

"But what will you do about your friends?" Kurono addressed the elephant in the room.

"I'm...not sure..." He admitted."I really don't know...but what I know is that there's a way to bring them back. There has to!"

Sawatari groaned in pain, opening an eye slightly."I hear you guys...there's no way we can...just give this war up...can we?"

Kurono and Kurosaki looked at each other and nodded."We won't!"

* * *

"Serena!" Yuya cried out to the indigo-haired girl. He was currently dueling Barett while Reira was fending off the Obelisk Force. However, neither of them were in the conditions to prevent Red to close in on Serena.

"No!" Reira pleaded to no avail.

"Battle!" A total of 3 "Frightfur" Fusion Monsters attacked the Obelisk Force, prompting them to teleport back to Academia. There, Sora was leaning against a wall covered in bruises and what appeared to be a burnt mark on his left arm.

"That's..." Serena tried to make up the silhouette in the dark.

Sora jumped sluggishly to the ground, almost falling face-first."Looks like I made it in time."

"Sora! You came!" Yuya exclaimed in happiness before inspecting the candy lover."You're wounded! What happened to you?!"

Sora shrugged."I had an encounter with one of the Unifiers of Chaos, Ace."

"You fought against the Unifiers of Chaos..." Serena breathed, trying her best to sit up."But I thought...you were here to take me to Academia..."

Sora tilted his head."That was back when the Professor ordered me to take you. I'm your ally!" He declared proudly.

Everyone felt relieved after his declaration, feeling all hope coming back.

"Oh? Does that mean you betrayed the Professor?" Spoke a condescending voice. There, at the end of a doorway, stood Yuri.

"You have the same face as me!" Yuya gasped in shock."Then he's my Fusion counterpart..."

Barett and Yuri exchanged nods before the latter jumped in the air, landing smoothly next to a broken train."To betray the Professor while wearing an Academia uniform...Do you think that would ever be forgiven?" He paused, shifting his gaze to Serena."I'm saying this to you also, by the way. Are you listening?" He moved on without giving her a chance to speak."Anyway, that means you're full-fledged criminals in Academia's eyes, then. The both of you committed treason against the Professor, so it's my job to apprehend you."

More Obelisk Force showed up where Yuri came from, one of them summoning a monster that threatened the 3 of them.

"Just capturing you wouldn't be any fun. I didn't come here to just get you and get out, no no no. Let's play a little game." Yuri suggested.

"Play a game...?" Serena voiced her confusion.

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd like to duel you. Oh wait, you can't!" Yuri mocked her."It looks like you can't even stand!"

"And who said you would be dueling her...? Much less, take part in this operation...Yuri, Barett..."

As in cue, Yuri immediately froze up, not daring to look to his right as a sound of footsteps could be heard. Everyone in the subway remained quiet, listening intently to the steps. Even Barett and Yuya had paused their duel to see the newcomer.

"I believe you know what this means?" Yuke came out of the shadows, flashing his casual bored expression."No matter. The fact is the matter is, that none of you are important to Academia, except Serena."

Sora was the first one to break the silence."So that's the leader of the Unifiers of Chaos...Just looking at him sends chills down my spine."

"He found out...? Curses!" Barett cursed under his breath, seemingly worried.

Yuya squinted his eyes to look at his features."So that's my Ritual counterpart..."

"He's also the one who is responsible for attacking the Ritual Dimension." Yuto pointed out."Still, though, you'd think someone who destroys an entire world would look more..."

"Threatening?" Yuya tried to finish the sentence.

"For lack of a better word." Yuto agreed."However, that aura he gives off is fitting to his power. Even I'm shaking."

Yuke turned to one of the windows, raising a brow."It would appear as if you've been expecting someone, Yuri."

All of a sudden, Yugo burst through the window, yelling."I found you, you smug bastard!" Stopping on his tracks, he pressed a button on his helmet, removing his visor."This time you won't get away. Duel me!"

"You really are persistent..." Yuri deadpanned.

"Your job is to deal with him, Yuri. You had better not disappoint me again. Now, get to it." Yuke commanded."As for you, Obelisk Force, you aren't needed, for the time being, so just stay on standby waiting for further instructions."

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison.

"Barett, take care of Yuya Sakaki. Since the both of you stuck your noses in places they don't belong, you will have to serve a purpose."

Barett looked hesitant for a moment before complying."As you wish, Yuke-sama."

Ancient Gear Houndog bit on Sora's arm, preventing him from providing aid.

"Stop! Don't go near Serena!" Yuya shouted, trying to break free from his bounds.

"Pay attention!" Barett growled."Your opponent is me!"

Yuke was now a few feet away from Serena, but noticed Reira standing in his way."Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"Hmph." Yuke snorted as he moved to pass Reira at an incredible speed that managed to leave the young boy in a daze.

"You..." Serena wheezed. Yuke picked her in bridal style, surprising her."What are you doing?!"

Yuke reached for his breast pocket for a needle and proceeded to inject Serena with it."Fear not. This is an antidote for that bothersome gas that the security of this dimension has. I want to duel you at your best. But it has gotten quite crowded here, so let us go outside."

"Wait! Where are you taking Serena?!" Yugo demanded an answer but was stopped by Yuri.

"You're dueling me, Fusion!" Yuri smiled gleefully.

"IT'S YUGO!"

As Yuke leaped over to the broken window to the streets, Serena began to feel her energy coming back to her. Once they were outside, Yuke helped her stand on her feet and walked away to the opposite side.

"I believe that should suffice." He drawled."Now, I believe a duel is at hand."

Serena clenched her hands into a fist and examined herself from head to toe."You're right. I'm back at 100%! I don't know why you did that, but you're going to regret it after I defeat you! I don't care if you're the strongest duelist in Academia, I will win!"

Both of them activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!"

 _ **Serena vs. Yuke LP: 4000**_

"I shall start. From my hand, I summon Spectral Deva - Mobius in ATK position!"

A scarecrow appeared on the field laughing mischievously. It was wearing a black and white robe and also had a gargoyle-like face.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Mobius Level 4 Light, Fiend, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**_

"That monster is horrendous..." Serena muttered to herself in disgust.

"Mobius' effect activates. When it's the only card on my field, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower "Spectral Deva" monster from my Deck. Come, Spectral Deva- Jubiko."

A small cat-like figure appeared on the field. It was completely covered in a black substance except for its red eyes.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Jubiko Level 2 Light, Beast, ATK: 1000, DEF: 100**_

"When Jubiko is Special Summoned to the field via an effect, I can search for a Ritual Spell Card from my Deck and add it to my hand."

'Is he about to summon his Ritual dragon...?' Serena couldn't help but wonder.'Why is he even doing this?'

"I activate the Ritual Spell Deva Epidemic! I can Ritual Summon using monsters I control on my field whose level is equal to or higher than the monster I want to Summon."

Jubiko and Mobius began floating towards the center of a hole on the ground as Yuke began chanting.

"Galant warrior who controls the law of order and life, become a piece of the puzzle for the ultimate goal! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Vice Gamma!"

A monster wearing a heavy, purple colored armor with blue, pulsating lines running across it, and a purple, bat-like cape appeared on the field. The monster's helmet resembled that of a knight and was wielding a double-edged sword.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Gamma Level 6, Light, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700**_

"When Vice Gamma is Ritual Summoned on the field, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of tributes used to summon him. I draw 2 cards. Now, with the Scale 3 Spectral Deva - Scorch Lock and the Scale 9 Spectral Deva - Volcanous, set the Pendulum Scale."

Serena bit her lower lip."You had a trick like that up your sleeve..."

Two pillars of light appeared behind Yuke as his monsters began floating up.

"Now, I can simultaneously summon monsters from Level 4 to 8. Swing, Pendulum of light and mark the path to a new generation. Pendulum Summon! Spectral Deva - Syn Jack and Spectral Deva - Skyrocker!

Syn Jack was a humanoid with black skeletal wings, a scythe, and a horn sticking out from the middle of its head. Skyrocker was a black phoenix clad in blue armor.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Syn Jack Level 5, Light, Fiend, ATK: 2400, DEF: 0**_

 _ **Spectral Deva - Skyrocker Level 6, Light, Winged-Beast, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000**_

"At this moment, I activate Scorch Lock's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn when I control at least 1 "Spectral Deva" monster, I can set a Spell Card from my Deck to the field and activate it. I activate the Continous Spell, Spectral Balance. When there are at least 2 monsters with different levels on my field, the monster with the lowest level will have the same levels as the monster with the highest. Syn Jack's Level becomes 6.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Syn Jack Level 6**_

"Now, using both of these Level 6 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Yuke announced as his monsters entered a black portal."Mechanical being that lurks in the darkness of the darkest light, spread your wings and show the sign of a new era of chaos. XYZ Summon! Come, Rank 6! Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega!"

A large purple mechanical dragon with a long, curved tail and gleaming metal horns appeared on the field. Its frame sported four outward-facing spikes. Its wings are slanted, square-like, and closed each housing individual cannons.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega Rank 6, Light, Machine, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000 OU: 2**_

"From Ritual...to Pendulum and XYZ..." Serena grumbled, feeling a cold sweat dripping down her forehead."But if he's the strongest duelist, he should be able to use all the Summoning Methods. He's just toying with me...!"

"I end my turn. Now, do try to entertain me." He said with a bored tone.

Serena scoffed."As you wish! My turn! I draw! I activate The Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Moonlight Jaguar Lina and Moonlight Mermaid!"

A humanoid girl appeared momentarily on the field along with a young woman with blue skin and a tail. The former had two fangs sticking from her mouth and feral eyes.

"Instincts of a wildcat combined with the knowledge and skills of an underwater being! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 7! Moonlight Cheetah Dancer!"

A woman with yellow skin appeared on the field. She had purple eyes and short brown hair. She was wearing a black dress and had paws with sharp claws.

 _ **Moonlight Cheetah Dancer Level 7, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1700**_

"When Cheetah Dancer is Fusion Summoned, the ATK of all your monsters are halved!"

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 1000**_

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Gamma ATK: 1200**_

"Battle! Cheetah Dancer can attack all monsters whose attacks were halved by her effect!" Cheetah Dancer's claws grew in size as she began to jump over to the Vices.

"I detach an Overlay Unit from Vice Omega in order to activate its effect. I can destroy a card you control and give my monster a boost in 500 ATK."

"Please! A monster that was Fusion Summoned using Jaguar Lina as a material cannot be destroyed by card effects."

Serena smirked and looked at her opponent in hopes of catching a glimpse of fear, only to find a stoic expression."Vice Gamma's effect activates at this moment! When a monster declares an attack and I control monsters whose ATKs are lower than the attacking monster, Vice Gamma is switched into DEF and its ATKs are reduced to zero. Also, its ATKs are added to Omega until the end phase."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 2200**_

"Not only that, but I also activate Volcanous' Pendulum Effect. By sacrificing a card from my Field or Hand, all monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn."

Serena was baffled at the quick defense Yuke had assembled for himself, but forged on."However, you'll still take damage!"

Cheetah Dancer began spinning in circles as she went through Vice Omega and eventually passed by Yuke, cutting a strand of his hair.

 _ **Yuke LP: 3600**_

'He's strong. Too strong. I now see he lives up to his name. Now, what should I do? If I set a card, he'll use it to activate his monster's effect and destroy it in order to gain ATKs. But if I leave Cheetah Dancer unprotected, then...' Serena took a moment, scanning through her hand."Alright! I set 2 cards and end my turn! Since it's the end of my turn, your monster's ATks return to what they were before."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 1000**_

"My move. I draw. I detach one of Omega's Overlay Units to activate its effect to target one of your set cards and destroy it."

Serena grinned at him."I knew you were gonna do that! I activate my Trap Card, Effect Limiter! When a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck activates its effect, I can negate its effects and it loses 400 ATK per card you control! Since you control 4 cards, your monster loses 1600 ATKs!"

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega ATK: 0**_

"So, you went ahead and made my monster completely useless, did you not? In reality, both of my monsters aren't fitted to fight under these circumstances. However..." Yuke narrowed his eyes, causing Serena to flinch slightly."I activate Scorch Lock's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn when I control at least 1 "Spectral Deva" monster, I can set a Spell Card from my Deck to the field and activate it. I activate the Spell Card, Vermillion Dawn! I can add a Level 8 or higher monster from my Deck to my hand! Next up, I sacrifice both of my Vices in order to Tribute Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Spectrum Deva - Vice Delta!"

A large, brown raptor-like bird, but it has a hole in its chest, filled with swirling crimson energy, and its exposed skull looks like the skull of several birds fused together appeared on the field.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Delta Level 10, Scale 3, Light, Winged-Beast, Pendulum, ATK: 3100, DEF: 1800**_

"It's...huge..." Serena observed in awe as the monster began flapping its wings and fly over the field.

"When this card is Tribute Summoned, I can Special Summon as many "Spectrum" monsters from my graveyard!"

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Omega Rank 6, Light, Machine, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000 OU: 0**_

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Gamma Level 6, Light, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700**_

"Battle. Delta will attack your Cheetah Dancer. Dive of Sorrow!" The raptor began descending at an incredible speed towards Cheetah Dancer.

"Hold on a second, I activate my set card, Moonlight Mirror! An attacking monster is destroyed!" Serena quickly moved.

Yuke sighed."Sorry to tell you this, but my monster is unaffected by card effects." He drawled.

Delta flew above Cheetah Dancer's head, ripping her head off her body and swallowing it. The turbulence caused by the monster was so strong that even the people dueling inside the subway could feel it.

 _ **Serena LP: 3500**_

Serena gasped, witnessing her monster falling down with her head chopped off. She covered her mouth, stopping the sick urges of vomiting at the sight.

"Fortunately for you, monsters Special Summoned by Vermillion's effect cannot attack directly. I end my turn."

Serena could only stare down at the boy that looked so much like Yuya and Yugo, yet he couldn't be more different than them. 'What can I do...he's got me cornered like this already! I knew he'd be stronger than anyone I've ever even known of...maybe even the Professor but still, this is insane!'

"What's wrong? Have you finally conceded defeat? Will you surrender this duel and turn yourself in peacefully?" Yuke asked."You know you cannot defeat me."

Serena's eyes shot open.'Give up...? But if I give up...I might never see Hiraki again...' She clenched her hand against her chest."Not a chance! I have someone precious to me that I must find! My turn, I draw! I activate Fusion Recovery! I can recover a Polymerization and a Fusion Material from my Graveyard! I return Jaguar Lina to my hand!

"I see. So you're fighting for someone else? That is the source of your power." Yuke folded his arms."However, you will never defeat me."

"We'll see about that! I activate the Spell Card Double Fusion! I can perform two fusions Summons by the cost of 500 LP!"

 _ **Serena LP: 3000**_

"Now, I fuse Moonlight White Rabbit and Purple Butterfly!" Serena began chanting as her monsters entered a multicolored vortex."First off, Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Moonlight Cat Dancer Level 7, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000

"Next, I fuse Cat Dancer with Moonlight Jaguar Lina! Monster with the ferocity of a feline, with the incredible speed of a cheetah, mark the line for a new beast! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 8! Moonlight Panther Dancer!"

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer Level 8, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2800, 2500**_

"Furthermore, by banishing Moonlight Mermaid from the game, I can Special Summon a "Moonlight" monster from my graveyard to the field! I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly!"

 _ **Moonlight Purple Butterfly Level 4, Dark, Beast-Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**_

"You summoned that weak monster when you could have summoned Cheetah Dancer back. That means..."

"I activate Purple Butterfly's effect!" Serena finished for him."I can tribute her and make Panther Dancer stronger with 1000 ATKs!"

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 3800**_

"Battle! Panther Dancer has the ability to attack all monsters you control twice each! However, they are not destroyed during the first attack! First, I'll destroy that bothersome Vice Gamma of yours!"

"So you believe. But I'll be getting rid of my own monster first. I use Volcanous' Pendulum Effect. By sacrificing a card on the field..." Vice Omega began shinning in a bright light."...all monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn."

"Not so fast! From the graveyard, I activate Moonlight Mirror second effect! When an opponent activates a card effect, I can banish this trap card along with a Fusion Monster in my graveyard to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards you control!"

Both of Yuke's Pendulum Monsters banished into thin air upon the effect.

"However, Gamma's effect still activates! By reducing its ATK to zero, I can switch it to DEF mode and give its ATKs to a monster."

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Delta ATK: 3100 + 2400= 5500**_

'Dammit!' Serena inwardly cursed."The attack resumes! First, Panther Dancer will attack Vice Omega!"

Panther Dancer used her claws to shred her way through Vice Omega.

 _ **Yuke LP: 2400**_

Panther Dancer turned around and ran past the remaining pieces of Vice Omega, leaving only its exoskeleton that was now nothing but scrap.

 _ **Yuke LP: 1200**_

"At this moment, Panther Dancer's second ability activates! When she destroys a monster by battle, her attack goes up by 200 until the end phase!"

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 4000**_

"Now she will attack your Vice Gamma! Go, Panther Dancer!"

Vice Gamma rose its sword in an attempt to defend itself, however, Panther Dancer swiftly cut through his sword, including its torso.

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 4200**_

"Damn...Panther Dancer is still no match for his monster!" Serena bit her lower lip in worry."I end my turn! At this moment, Moonlight Panter Dancer loses the ATK gained by her own effect."

 _ **Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 3800**_

"So does the ATK gained by Vice Gamma." Yuke pointed out.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Delta ATK: 3100**_

"To think you didn't only destroy my Pendulum Scales, but also destroyed two of my Vices. I must say, that was quite impressive. However, your strategies are way too linear and simple."

"What?!" Serena growled in anger at his statement.

"The need to have a boss monster on your field seems to be a must in your Deck. However, if you remove them from the formula, you are left with nothing. Way too simple of a dueling style."

"Heh. Seems to be enough so far. I still have the LP advantage, after all." Serena stated with a smirk on her face.

"So you do. My turn. I draw!" He stopped dead in his tracks, noticing the card he was holding was none other than his ace monster; Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon. His card began shining in white as if commanding to be summoned.

Yuke looked at his left hand, noticing a small dark aura surrounding his body. Due to how considerably dark the area was due to nighttime, he noticed a glow emanating from somewhere on his head. A crimson glow with a green tint."It appears I will have to stop that duel as soon as ...want to come out?"

Serena looked down at her bracelet that was now glowing."What is happening...? His eyes are glowing like my bracelet. But his eyes...they're crimson, but they're also glowing in green as well.

"I activate the Ritual Spell, Nova Invocation and offered Vice Delta in order to Ritual Summon!

A large crater opened on the ground, letting out blue smoke as Vermillion was consumed by it and entered the crater.

"Luminous dragon surrounded by the righteous dark light! With the horns of a devil and the power of a deity, descend from the realm of perfection who dare to disobey your will! Ritual Summon! Appear, the dark dragon whom shines in the light! Level 8! Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon!"

A blue dragon with black spikes covering its arms and shoulders along with hardened rumpled skin, horns pointing in both directions above its head, colossal dark blue colored wings, long spiky tail, blades on each side of its elbows and numerous dark-colored gems around its body came out of the crater, letting a thunderous roar.

 _ **Harvoc** **Nova Ritual Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, Ritual, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

Harvoc Nova screeched loudly, resonating with the cries of the dragons who were current dueling inside. Serena turned back to the subway, which was where all the other dragons were with their owners."What's happening?!"

Yuke's eyes starting glowing more intensely like flames but retained the green tint coming from them."The...the dimensions...!"

Serena shifted her gaze back to her opponent. He still had his calm and collected posture, however, his eyes were now glowing in a deep shade of green and red."What...are you?"

" **The dimensions are backward! Soon, you will all suffer the pain of the new coming! Tremble now, that the awakening of a new power is within arm's reach!** " Yuke grabbed his head as if he was in pain.

Serena's jaw dropped slowly as words attempted to go out but wouldn't. She covered her mouth, feeling her vision becoming blurry as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'I'd heard that before...could it be...?'

"I-I set a card face-down and end my turn."Yuke was panting slightly, the pain beginning to subside though his eyes were still glowing."I underestimated the influence of that power on my body. The four of them must be resonating as well. I have to stop that at all costs."

Serena quickly reached for her pocket and took out a recent picture of herself and Hiraki."Tell me, do you know this person?!" She demanded.

Yuke's eyes narrowed."I believe I do not. However, Akaba Leo mentioned to me that I was connected to this person some way or another. I never thought much of it, because of how foolish the girl can be, so I sim-"

"Hiraki..." Was all she could mutter out.

"Pardon?" Yuke seemed rather confused.

"You're...Hiraki...aren't you?" Serena croaked as if she were a young child caught eating sweets past dinner."You...must be...right?"

Yuke's scowl deepened."I believe you're mistaken. I am merely a spawn of the Ritual Dimension and adopted by Academia. I will bring a world of void and emptiness."

"Hiraki...what did they do to you...?" Serena's whispered.

Yuke scoffed, annoyed that the girl still held to the idea that he wasn't who he claimed he was."Foolish girl. I do not look like your companion, do I? Look closer. Do I remind you of someone you knew? And if so, how come you realized it just now?"

"Because those words that you said right now...only Hiraki has said them before. There was one time where some strange power engulfed him and made him act just like the way you did right now...and besides, you didn't finish me off...why?"

Yuke blinked, finding himself perplexed."Why, you ask?" His mouth open, but he didn't talk."I do not know. I could have finished you off so many times during this duel, but something inside me kept limiting my actions."

'That's it! Hiraki must be in him now, much like how Yuya says Yuto is inside of him! Then, I'll have to do is win this duel and maybe...' Serena grabbed the top of her Deck and rose her gaze, locking eyes with Yuke with a determined expression, her tears still present."I swear I'll make you remember, Hiraki! My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards!"

Yuke kept glancing at the subway, impatient to end the duel to stop his counterparts from losing control even more.

"I activate..." Serena removed the Polymerization she had in her hand and replaced it for the one with a framed picture of Hiraki and her."...Polymerization!"

Again, Yuke's eyes widened."What is this...? I feel as if a surge of emotions is trying to eat up my very soul..."

Serena was crying her eyes out, still holding the card in her hand."Hiraki, you must remember! The day before we came to the Ritual Dimension, we took this photo! I will Panther Dancer along with Blue Cat and Crimson Fox from my hand!"

All three of Serena's monsters were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as she began to chant."Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! The beast colored in crimson blood! And the blue cat with cunningness! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer!"

 _ **Moonlight Leo Dancer Level 10, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**_

"Battle! Leo Dancer will attack Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon!"

Leo Dancer jumped over Harvoc Nova, raising her sword above her head.

"I activate my Trap Card, Nova's Creation! When Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon is targetted for an attack, I can add the attacking monster's ATKs to my dragon until the end of the battle, then I can draw a card!"

 _ **Harvoc** **Nova Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800 + 3500 = 6300**_

"An...attack of 6300...?" Serena felt her heart beginning to beat faster.

"Harvoc Nova will counterattack!" Yuke stopped, his arm extended and his gaze upon Serena.

"Please...Hiraki..." Serena begged, distraught.

Yuke narrowed his eyes before commanding his monster."...Light of Extinction!" Harvoc Nova howled as it stretched both its legs and arms. The dark gems began to shine in a light-blue light as a whitish aura surrounded it. With a loud roar, Harvoc Nova fired the energy from the gems, its aura powering them up as they went towards Leo Dancer.

Leo Dancer was eradicated entirely, thus allowing the attack to proceed to Serena.

"I can't lose here...!" Serena made a run back to the subway, however, the attack landed behind her and sent her flying through the broken window and crashing against the abandoned train.

 _ **Serena LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Yuke!**_

Sora was startled by the sudden explosion as well as Reira."Serena!" Both boys cried out but were unable to reach her.

Yuya's berserk mode was interrupted, as he himself turned to see Serena on the ground covered in bruises and wounds."S-Sere...na?"

Yuke jumped inside the subway, landing in front of Serena. Both of them stood looking at each other for a few seconds that seemed like hours.

"Stop it!" Reira cried out.

"Get away from her, right now!" Sora ordered to no avail.

Barett looked down on Serena with a concerned expression."Serena-sama...!"

"It's over." Yuke spoke first."With you, we will have only Yuzu Hiragi left to be captured."

"Yuzu?" Sora sounded surprised."You mean Yuzu is still...?"

"Alive..." Serena softly finished the sentence."Hiraki...what happened to you...? Why are you doing all of this?"

Everyone with the exception of Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri, gasped upon hearing the name of their lost comrade.

"Hiraki...?" Yuya was trying with all his might to control the dark power.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Sora inquired."He doesn't look like Hiraki at all but Yuya."

"I know it's him!" Serena yelled, her voice breaking down."I can feel it...it's him!"

"How is that possible?" Barett was perplexed."His appearance is completely different from Hiraki. If what Serena-sama is saying is true then...but how...?"

Yuke began typing on his Duel Disk, activating his teleportation program."Enough of this nonsense. It's time for you to be sent back to the Professor like you were meant to." All Yuke had to do was press one button, which would teleport the bracelet girl to Academia, but his finger wouldn't move.

Serena closed her eyes, letting out a small chuckle."I'm sorry...Hiraki. In the end...I wasn't strong enough to save you...even if you were right in front of me this whole time..."

"Don't do it!" Sora yelled as he tried to break free.

"STOP!" Reira covered his ears in fear.

"HIRAKI!" Yuya's eyes began glowing more intensely, losing the remaining control that he had.

Yuke narrowed his eyes, finishing the final command for the teleportation, engulfing Serena in a blue light before disappearing. He walked over where Serena was, picking up the card she was holding. It was a picture of her and Hiraki before they went out with the Lancers to stop the Dimensional War. They looked very happy.

"It's over..." He grumbled under his breath, flinching upon his vision becoming blurry. Concern for this, he wiped his eyes and noticed that they were wet and some liquid was coming down his cheeks."Are these...tears? Am I crying? But why?" He wiped away his tears, put the card in his pocket and turned to his remaining target; the Dimensional dragons.

"We will become one!" They all cried out.

Yuke noticed that the sky had warped into some sort of vortex surrounded by four different colors.

"We will..." He found himself repeating, shaking his head."It all ends here!" Yuke placed a card inside of his Duel Disk."This card will forced all duels to combine into a single battle royale."

"Alert! Battle Royal Initiated!"

 _ **Barett vs. Yuya vs. Yugo vs. Yuri vs. Yuke.**_

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000!"

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuke drew his sixth card.

Barett looked over to him with a dumbfounded expression."What is he intending to do?"

"By sending a Spell Card from my graveyard, I can Special Summon Spectral Deva - Demifiend in ATK mode!"

A humanoid with purple skin, green marking across its body and a small dagger appeared on the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Demifiend Level 5, Light, Fiend, ATK: 2100, DEF: 2000**_

"From the graveyard, I activate the Spell Card, Spark Duster, which I just discarded. When it's sent to the graveyard by a card effect and my opponent controls monster summoned from the Extra Deck, I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards from the field!"

A strong wind destroyed every player's set cards, including Barett's Trap Cards.

"Next, by reducing a monster's ATKs on my field to zero, I can Special Summon Spectral Deva - Angelo!"

A white monster with a golden wing and a wing in the shaped of a purple shield appeared on the field. A small halo appearing on its head.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Angelo Level 5, Light, Spellcaster, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"Now, with the Level 5 Angelo and Level 5 Demifiend, I Overlay! Monster that awaits in the darkest corners of the light, showcase your immense trajectory and accuracy! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! Spectral Deva - Dudbuster!"

A mechanical jetpack appeared on the field. It had at least 5 cannons on top of its frame and a pair of mechanical wings that had lasers.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Dudbuster Rank 5, Light, Machine, XYZ, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**_

"On top of that, I activate the Ritual Spell, Nova Invocation! By sending a level 8 monster or higher, I can Ritual Summon! Luminous dragon surrounded by the righteous dark light! With the horns of a devil and the power of a deity, descend from the realm of perfection who dare to disobey your will! Ritual Summon! Appear, the dark dragon whom shines in the light! Level 8! Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon!"

 _ **Harvoc** **Nova Ritual Dragon Level 8, Light, Dragon, Ritual, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

As soon as Harvoc Nova appeared on the field, all dragons began roaring in sync.

"We waited...for so long!" Yuya began.

"And now..." Yugo continued.

"We are united..." Yuri said next.

Yuke felt sick to his stomach."We will become one...Tch! I activate Dudbuster's effect! I can target a monster I control and equip it with it!"

"Wait just a second!" Yugo roared, his eyes shining."I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a monster's effect targets a level 5 or higher monster, the effect is negated and the monster is destroyed!"

"I detach one of Dudbuster's Overlay Units to activate its effect! When a monster activates a destruction effect, I can negate it!"

Dudbuster placed itself behind Harvoc Nova, attaching its mechanical limbs around its back. Its wings were overlaped by the new machanical ones.

"A monster equipped with this card gains ATKs equal to Dudbuster's." Yuke explained.

 _ **Harvoc** **Nova Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800 + 2300 = 5100**_

"Amazing..." Red breathed.

"That's Yuke-sama for you." Green nodded solemnly.

"Battle! From the graveyard, I activate Spectral Deva - Omen Sarp's effect! A monster Ritual Summoned with it can attack all monsters on the field! I'm targetting all monsters EVERYONE here controls!"

Harvoc Nova placed its arms on the floor and began charging up a ball of energy from its mouth while the cannons and lasers on its back began charging up as well.

"What?! He's taking us all out?!" Yellow yelled in fear.

"Yuke-sama! Have mercy!" Red shouted after him.

Sora let go of his lollipop and stopped struggling. All he could do was watch.

Barett gritted his teeth in helpless."Curses! He'll annihilate us all!"

The Yu boys continued their rambling of becoming one, clueless about the danger in front of them.

Harvoc Nova released its potent blast, powering it up even more with the weapons on its back, creating a gigantic golden beam.

"Eradicate them! Chaotic Oblivion!" Yuke's voice distorted, resembling one of a monster.

Every single monster disintegrated it after the contact, sending their owners flying against the walls of the subway. The attack tilted up, destroying part of the roof and flew high in the sky, tinting the City momentarily in gold as if it were daytime.

 _ **"Duel Terminated!"**_

Yuke was now wheezing for lack of oxygen. He could feel the dark power slowly decreasing and his sanity returning. The Obelisk Force along with Barett and Yuri teleported back to Academia. All that remained was an unconscious Sora and Yugo. Yuya, however, was standing in place.

"Y-Yuke..." He croaked, his eyes glowing as intense as ever."Y-you are..."

Yuke felt his power coming back to him, so he dashed over Yuya in an instant and stabbed his chest with his hand. However, no blood came out, as only his hand had gone inside him without breaking through his skin and bones.

Yuya let out a feral scream in pain that soon turned double. Yuke stabbed Yuya with his other hand as their bodies began glowing in white. With a powerful scream, Yuke pulled away, a silhouette coming out of Yuya. The silhouette gained color, revealing the figure of Yuto knocked out on the floor. Yuya's screamed died down, his energy leaving his body and eventually leaving him out cold.

"I knew it. So you were indeed inside him all along." Yuke muttered as he looked at Yuto."This unification is indeed a problem. Consider this a favor from me."

He made his way to the exit, walking up the stairs and entered the cold night. He took out the picture once again, inspecting it closer.

"Indeed, they look very happy." Glancing at the sky, he could feel a strange emotion bubbling inside of him."Now, all that is left is to secure Yuzu Hiragi and our mission will be complete."

* * *

 _New Cards_

 _ **Spectral Balance**_

Continuous Spell

When there are at least 2 monsters with different levels on your field, the monster with the lowest level will have the same levels as the monster with the highest.

 _ **Vermillion Dawn**_

Spell Card

Add a Level 8 or higher monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Spark Duster**_

Spell Card

When this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect and your opponent controls monster summoned from the Extra Deck, you can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards from the field.

 _ **Effect Limiter**_

Trap Card

When a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck activates its effect, you can negate its effects and it loses 400 ATK per card your opponent controls.

 _ **Moonlight Mirror**_

Trap Card

When an opponent's monster attacks, destroy it. If this card is in the graveyard and an opponent activates a card effect, you can banish this trap card along with a Fusion Monster in your graveyard to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

 _ **Nova's Creation**_

Trap Card

When Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon is targetted for an attack, you can add the attacking monster's ATKs to Harvoc Nova Ritual Dragon until the end of the battle, then draw a card.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Mobius**_

Light/Fairy/Effect

ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Monster Effect: WHen this card is the only card on your field, you can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower "Spectral Deva" monster from your Deck to the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Jubiko**_

Light/Beast/Effect

ATK: 1000, DEF: 100, LV: 2

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned on the field by an effect, you can search a Ritual Spell Card and add it to your hand.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Scorch Lock**_

Light/Pyro/Effect/Pendulum

ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200, LV: 3, SC: 3

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you control at least 1 "Spectral Deva" monster, you can set a Spell Card from my Deck to the field and activate it.

Monster Effect: When this card battles a monster summoned from the Extra Deck, the attacking monster is switched to DEF mode.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Volcanous**_

Light/Warrior/Pendulum

ATK: 1000, DEF: 400, LV: 4, SC: 9

Pendulum Effect: By sacrificing a card from your Field or Hand, all monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn.

Monster Effect: If this card is Special Summoned to the field, you can perform a Fusion Summon with another monster ignoring its Summoning conditions.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Skyrocker**_

Light/Fiend/Effect

ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000, LV: 6

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can target a monster you control and equip this card to that monster. At the end of the turn this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster and your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of this card.

 _ **Moonlight Jaguar Lina**_

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1300, DEF: 200, LV: 4

Monster Effect: A monster that was Fusion Summoned using Jaguar Lina as a material cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 _ **Moonlight Mermaid**_

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect

ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200, LV: 4

Monster Effect: By banishing this card from the game, you can Special Summon a "Moonlight" monster from my graveyard to the field.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Syn Jack**_

Light/Fiend/Effect

ATK: 2400, DEF: 0, LV: 5

Monster Effect: Once per turn, the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls are reduced by 300.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Demifiend**_

Light/Fiend/Effect

ATK: 2100, DEF: 2000

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by sending a Spell Card from your hand to the graveyard.

 _ **Spectral Deva - Angelo Level**_

Light/Spellcaster/Effect

ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, LV: 5

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand to the field by reducing the ATK of a monster you control to 0.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Gamma**_

Light/Warrior/Effect/Ritual

ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700, LV: 6

Monster Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can draw cards equal to the number of tributes used to summon this card. When a monster declares an attack and you control monsters whose ATKs are lower than the attacking monster, Vice Gamma is switched into DEF and its ATKs are reduced to zero. Also, its ATKs are added to a "Spectrum" monster you control.

 _ **Spectrum Deva - Vice Delta**_

Light/Winged-Beast/Effect/Pendulum

ATK: 3100, DEF: 1800

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target a "Spectral Deva" monster you control. That target can attack twice per turn.

Monster Effect: When this card is Tribute Summon, Special Summon as many "Spectrum" monsters from your graveyard to the field, however, those monsters cannot attack directly

 _ **Moonlight Cheetah Dancer**_

Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Fusion

ATK: 2600, DEF: 1700, LV: 7

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, the ATK of the monsters your opponent controls are halved. If this effect is activated, this can attack all monsters whose attacks were halved by its effect.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Note: Yes, Yuke separated Yuya and Yuto. Don't worry, it'll be explained in future chapters.**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_  
 _ **A Decisive Confrontation**_

Yuke was standing on top of a building, facing the Sector Security. He was looking at the distance, noticing the sun coming up. He was twirling the picture he had taken from Serena in his right hand and held his Duel Disk close to his face.

"Hehehe! Marvelous! I'm so glad of my Yuke!" Seiko beamed through the line."I knew I could count on you to get the job done and fast!"

"It would seem that Naho was successful in capturing Yuzu Hiragi." Erina added to the conversation they were having on their Duel Disks."She has taken her to Roget's location, as we've planned."

"Excellent! We're inside the Sector Security's Main Bureau, along with Roget. Of course, he doesn't know our plan so he thinks we're helping him to go up against Academia. What an idiot!"

"Hmmm." Yuke hummed without taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at.

"You've been awfully quiet for a while now. I mean, more than usual and stuff. Are ya depressed or something?" Seiko inquired with her sarcastic tone.

Yuke chose to ignore her taunts and simply shut down the call."I believe it's time for all of us to face the Lancers. The others should be making their way to Roget's location as of now, so I might as well hurry along."

* * *

"Ugh... Five more minutes, mom...I'm still not hungry..." Yuya croaked, half-asleeped.

"Come on, Yuya! Get up!" A familiar voice yelled. A voice he only heard inside of his mind with the person he shared bodies with.

"Yuto!" He perked up, almost headbutting the XYZ User.

"Calm down! Yeah, it's me." Yuto formed a smile on his face, sitting down next to his Standard Counterpart.

Yuya sat up as well and looked at the boy intensely before breaking into a hug.

"W-what's this all of a sudden?!" He sounded caught off guard.

Yuya let go and placed his hands on his shoulders."I'm glad...I'm really glad to see that you're okay, Yuto."

"Yeah, honestly, I was getting used to being inside of you." He joked. Both boys broke into laughter but was soon interrupted by a grount.

"Damn...my head hurts..." Yugo grumbled.

"That's..." Yuto stood up as Yuya did.

"Yugo!" Yuya ran over to the Synchronist.

"You're Yuya...aren't you?" He rubbed his head."Wait, you're that guy!" He pointed at Yuto.

Yuto hardened his gaze."Relax. I am not your enemy."

"I know." Yugo nodded in understanding."Yuzu told me everything. I'm sorry for...well...killing you?"

Yuto sighed at the apology."Completely understandable. No apology needed."

"But I'm confused. Where did you even come from?" Yugo scratched his head.

Yuya's lightbulb turn on on instinct."That's right! How are you here?! Like, really here?!"

"Huh?" Yugo cocked his head.

"I don't recall much of your duel with Barrett. Last thing I remember is Yuke appearing out of nowhere and defeating all of us with his dragon. He then somehow forced us to separate."

"What? Separated? I don't get it at all!" Yugo groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Never mind that for now." Yuto intervened.

"Yuke...Serena! They got Serena!" Yuya was more alarmed than ever.

"Yeah...Yuke defeated her and took her away. Then he entered our respective duels and made a move that wiped out all of our LPs."

"That was so heavy power he had. I don't really remember myself, but to think he took everyone out like that..." Yugo admitted.

Yuya turned to Yuto."Serena called him Hiraki..."

Yuto's expression turned to an uncomfortable one."Are you sure? Maybe she was mistaken? I mean, how in the world could someone change as drastically as that? Hiraki did not look like the three of us."

"No. That was Hiraki." Yuya flat out stated."Serena would never confuse someone else with him."

Yugo crossed his arms."But you said he doesn't look like either of us. So how does he look like us now?"

"For now, that's a mystery." Yuto but his thumb on his chin in thought."However, we can say for certain that Academia is involved in that."

"I get it." Yugo nodded."So the three of us are allies, and our enemies are the other two who look just like us."

"For now, that's what we'll go with." Yuto declared.

"You guys done catching up?" A familiar voice spoke up. Sora, who had taken off his jacket and wrapped around his burn arm, was sitting down next to a scared Reira."We have to hurry and catch up with the others. We couldn't save Serena, but we can still save Yuzu."

Yuto walked up to the boy and extended his hand."No hard feelings?"

"Not at all." Sora offered a smile as he accepted the handshake.

"Yuzu..." Yuya grimaced."I wonder if Cody is alright."

"What do you mean?" Yugo asked with concern.

Yuto gave Yuya a nod a talked for him."Before coming here, Yuya asked Cody to take care of Yuzu. But if Yuzu is still being persecuted by the Unifiers of Chaos...Not to sound pessimistic, but it would mean that Cody has been defeated."

"Nah, don't worry about that." Yugo waved his hand dismissively."When I was chasing the smug bastard earlier, I called him. He told me he was chasing some guy who was related to Evan and might have info on where Rin is located."

"Phew. That's a relief." Yuya sighed heavily.

"Still, it's too early to relax. If anyone hated Yuke with passion, is Kyle."

"Kyle..." Yuya repeated."That's true. I believe he also has feelings towards Serena. He would be the first one to try and fight Yuke. But if he came here..."

Reira seemed alarmed by this, as he knew how true those facts were.

Sora noticed the child's worried expression and rubbed his air."It's too early to draw any conclusions. For now, all we can do is speculate on scenarios."

"Hey! You guys in there?!"

"Yuya!"

The voices of Maria and Gongenzaka echoed through the subway while they ran down the set of stairs along with Tsukikage and Tokomatsu.

"Are you guys alright?!" Gongenzaka asked, helping Maria off of his back.

"Hey! Who is that?" Maria pointed at the bluenett.

"Sora!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock."And that's..."

"That looks like Yuya!" Tokomatsu pointed out

They rushed towards the others, wasting no time.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka called out for his friend.

"Yeah! Yuya..." Maria looked at all three boys with a puzzle expression."Yuya...?"

"Oh, sorry." Yuya offered them a smile."They are my Counterparts, Yuto and Yugo."

"Yo!" Yugo waved his hand.

Yuto nodded, smiling."Hello. Nice to meet you face to face."

Gongenzaka and Maria exchanged looks before realizing what he meant."Oh! You're Yuto! The one who was inside of Yuya!"

"Inside of Yuya?" Tokomatsu scratched his head.

"It's a long story." Yuto said."However, right now we don't have the time for pleasantries."

Yugo put his hand behind his head."That's right. We have to get a move on if we wanna stop the Unifiers of Chaos."

"So that light show just now was them." Tsukikage summarised.

"I-I can't believe it...I believe he turned nighttime into daytime momentarily." Gongenzaka was taken back by the statement.

"No kidding." Maria gulped down."That's some heavy firepower."

"Do not fear. They are indeed strong, but no invincible!" Tokomatsu tried to cheer them up.

Gongenzaka turned to his best friend."So, what happened? Did they..."

Yuya looked down, a look of shame printed on his face."Yes...They took Serena and are on their way to take Yuzu. But...there's something more..."

"There's more?" Maria tilted her head.

"Yeah. Apparently, Serena believed that Yuke is one of your friends, Hiraki." Yuto explained.

"HIRAKI?!" Gongenzaka boomed, nearly startling Maria. Tsukikage, who had his arms crossed, dropped them and could only stare in disbelief.

"Hiraki?" Tokomatsu rubbed his chin.

"W-wait! But that can't be! They look nothing alike, right? I mean, Hiraki has brown hair and Yuke's hair is black! Plus! Their eyes are completely different! He looks more like the three of you than anything."

"However, Serena, who has spent a lot of time with Hiraki, would definitely pick him up from a crowd of people," Gongenzaka explained.

"It would be wise for us to confirm that theory." Tsukikage provided."For now, let us go to Sector Security and catch up with Reiji-dono."

"Yeah..." Yuya frowned."We have to save Yuzu. Sora, you coming?"

"Of course." Sora flashed a smile."We have a common enemy, after all. Besides, I can't let these creeps harm my student, can I?"

Tsukikage and Sora nodded to each other."We will go on ahead. Since you are injured, it is best to let us go in the front."

Sora sighed."You are injured too, you know. I hope that doesn't slow us down."

Tsukikage didn't need to look at SOra to reply."Don't underestimate a shinobi." With that, the both of them dashed out of the subway.

Yuya turned to Tokomatsu."Tokomatsu-san, please take care of Reira!" He pleaded.

"Wait, Yuya!" Gongenzaka took a step forward."If you are going, I, the man Gongenzaka, will go with you as well."

Maria rose her hand meekly."I'd like to stay behind and take care of Reira too. I doubt I'll be of much help right now."

The three Yu boys looked at each other for a moment."Fine." Answered Yuto."But please, be careful. If anything happens, don't forget that there's no shame in running from danger."

"Worry not." Tokomatsu rose a hand."I will make sure no harm comes to them."

Yuya squatted down to Reira's level, patting him on the head."We're heading out. Stay here with Tokomatsu-san. It's safer. When we find your brother, we'll come and get you guys." Reira responded with a nod.

The group began moving out of the subway, leaving only Yugo behind. Yuya and Yuto noticed he wasn't walking with them and turn to his attention.

"Yugo?"

"Sorry, but I can't go with you guys. I have to go find Cody and make sure he's alright." Yugo apologized."But as soon as I find him, I'll catch up with you."

Yuya sighed."Please do. I'm actually worried about him."

Yugo stared at the tomato head in disbelief before breaking into laughter."Really?!"

"Why is that funny?" Yuto rose a brow.

"Because, well, I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but Cody is in love with Yuzu." Yugo bluntly stated.

"Oh, I know that," Yuya responded almost too normally.

Yugo stopped laughing, eyes widened."I figured you would be a little relief he hasn't caught up with Yuzu. I mean, he's your love rival, isn't he?"

"Well, obviously I was upset, but the moment we started dueling, I felt a deeper connection with him. I really appreciate that he took care of Yuzu while I wasn't there." Yuya beamed."So, I am willing to compete with him."

"You know, I'm quite surprised." Yuto chuckled."I am also in a similar situation. Before Makoto turned into...what he is today, made me his rival in order to see who will win Ruri's heart."

"Eh?! You guys have it easy, then." Yugo groaned.

"How come?" Yuya asked."Is there someone else that likes Rin?"

"Yeah..." Yugo grumbled."And you wouldn't believe who is it."

Yugo didn't say anything in return, prompting for Yuto to break the ice."Then, who is it?"

"Evan..."

"Oh, God!" Yuto deadpanned."You really have it rough."

"What's worse is the fact that he keeps calling her his princess. It's creepy!" Yugo grinded his teeth."That's another reason why I have to go separately! I have to find that bastard and punch him a couple of times!" He broke into a sprint and jumped on his D-Wheel."Anyways, I better go! Good luck to you!"

"Good luck to you too!" Yuta waved goodbye. And like that, Gongenzaka, Yuya and Yuto headed out for their mission.

* * *

"Come back here, you bastard! Why don't you just stop running away!" Cody cursed at his target.

Daisuke, click his tongue for the fourth time, already tired of the boy chasing after him."Damn, this kid is persisting. And curse Evan for dumping him on me!"

The two youths reached the peak of a hill, reaching a dead end. Daisuke looked around his environment, spotting tables, chairs, and BBQs.

"This must be one of those so-called meet-ups where people enjoy a picnic." He observed."However, this is the end of the path." He looked beyond the safety fence, noticing that there was indeed no longer path to walk on.

"There's nowhere left for you to run." Cody was now walking away from his D-Wheel and heading towards Daisuke, adjusting his Duel Disk in his hand.

Daisuke gave an annoyed grunt."You really wanna do this, punk? I'm telling you, you might regret it dearly."

"You don't scare me! Let's just duel already! And once I beat you, I'll force you to tell me where Rin is!" Cody snarled, activating his Duel Disk.

"Tch! What a pain in the ass." Daisuke activated his Duel Disk.

The rays of the early sun were hitting the sides of their faces as well as birds chirping around.

"Duel!"

 _ **Cody vs. Daisuke LP: 4000**_

"I'll take this show on the road first! I summon Scrap Shielder in ATK position!"

A metallic looking monster appeared on the field, towering over the duelists. Its right arm was holding a shield and was significantly bigger than its left arm.

 _ **Scrap Shield Level 4, Earth, Machine, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1500**_

"That's quite the ATKs for a Level 4 monster," Daisuke stated.

"Yeah, that's why Shielder's ATKs go down by 300 every turn. However, it cannot be destroyed by the first battle."

"Stalling? That won't help you against me, kid." Daisuke rolled his eyes, going back to his manga.

"We'll see about that! I set two cards and end my turn." Cody concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Daisuke closed his manga dramatically."I draw! From my hand, I Normal Summon Elemental HERO Woodsman!"

A humanoid green monster with a wooden arm appeared on Daisuke's field.

 _ **Elemental HERO Woodsman Level 4, Earth, Warrior, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000**_

"A hero monster?" Cody scratched the back of his head."To think people like you use that archetype, thinking they're heroes."

"Oh, we are heroes. And you are the villains." Daisuke coldly replied."I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I'm up next! At this moment, Shielder's ATKs go down by 300!" Cody announced.

 _ **Scrap Shielder ATK: 1900**_

"I draw! I summon Scrap Goblin!"

 _ **Scrap Goblin Level 3, Earth, Beast-Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 500**_

"Let's go! I tune my Level 4 Scrap Shielder to my Level 3 Scrap Goblin!" Scrap Shielder turned into 4 stars while Goblin turned into 3 rings, surrounding them.

"When a beast and a machine combine into one, a new being will be formed from the scraps of the forgotten tools! Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 7! Scrap Archfiend!"

 _ **Scrap Archfiend Level 7, Earth, Fiend, Synchro, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800**_

Cody took a look at his monster and gave a toothy grin."Yes! I feel just like a superhero trying to save the day! I feel so pumped up! Let's go, Archfiend! Destroy his damned tree!"

"How childish of you! I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Gate! When an Elemental Hero monster I control is targetted for an attack, we can switch monsters and damage is automatically calculated!"

Woodsman switched places with Archfiend as the latter punched him with its giant fists, knocking him down.

"I activate my Trap Card, Scrap's Leftovers! During damage calculation, if I were to received damage, I can send a card from my hand to the graveyard to only receive 200 points of damage!"

 _ **Cody LP: 3800**_

"Not bad, for a punk." Daisuke praised him.

"Shut up! I end my turn!" Cody spat at the floor.

Daisuke smirked confidently."At this moment, our respective monsters return to our fields. My turn! At this moment, Woodsman's effect activates! Oncer per turn, during my Standby Phase, I can add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand! I draw! I activate Polymerization and Fuse Woodsman with Elemental Hero Ocean from my hand!"

Woodsman and Ocean entered a multicolored vortex as Daisuke began to chant.

"Hero that sleeps in the deepest ocean and travels through the forest of knowledge, let mother earth come to life! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

The new hero appeared on the field, crossing his arms.

 _ **Elemental Hero Terra Firma Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"What the hell is that? It looks like an anime villain I used to watch when I was a kid! What was his name again? Fr-"

"I now summon Elemental Hero Heat!" Daisuke interrupted him abruptly.

 _ **Elemental Hero Heat Level 4, Fire, Pyro, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"Now, I activate Terra Firma's effect! By sacrificing an Elemental Hero on my field, I can give their ATKs to Terra Firma! Nature Formation!"

Heat turned into fire and was absorbed by Terra Firma as the purple gems on his body changed to red.

 _ **Elemental Hero Terra Firma ATK: 4100**_

"Oh, shit! An ATK of 4100!" Cody yelped in surprise.

"Time for the hero to shut down the evil machines!" Daisuke yelled with sarcasm."Battle! Terra Firma will attack Scrap Archfiend! World One!"

Terra Firma focused his newly acquired power to his right fist and jumped over to Archfiend, punching straight through its head.

Cody jumped back, barely avoiding his monster falling down and exploding.

 _ **Cody LP: 2400**_

"You've activated my Trap Card, Rescue Package! When a "Scrap" Synchro monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from my graveyard! With its effect, I Special Summon Goblin!"

 _ **Scrap Goblin Level 3, Earth, Beast-Warrior, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 500**_

"Again, resistance." Daisuke sighed, taking a look at his manga."The one who tries to be a hero but will ultimately fail. I will set a card and end my turn! At this moment, Terra Firma's ATK go back to normal!"

 _ **Elemental Hero Terra Firma ATK: 2500**_

"My move!" Cody drew his card and analyzed his hand."I better do some major damage with this! I summon Scrap Vertigo in ATK mode!"

A metallic scorpion with a long tail filled with blades appeared on the field.

 _ **Scrap Vertigo Level 4, Earth, Machine, ATK: 1400, DEF: 200**_

"Vertigo's effect activates! I can target a Tuner monster I control and make its level equal to Vertigo's! That'll make Goblin a Level 4 Tuner monster!"

 _ **Scrap Goblin Level 4**_

"I tune the Level 4 Vertigo to the Level 4 Scrap Goblin! Steel-cord shards of forgotten glory, lingering on in hateful rage, take form and rise from the vengeful darkness! Synchro Summon! Rampage and roar! Level 8! Scrap Dragon!"

 _ **Scrap Dragon Level 8, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

"I set a card face-down! Now, I activate Scrap Dragon's Special Ability! By destroying a card I control, I can destroy a card YOU control! I target your fake hero and my set card!" Cody's set card and Terra Firma vanished from the field.

"Too little too late! I activate my Trap Card, Elemental Mirage! When a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can return all monsters that were destroyed by that effect! Come, Terra Firma!"

 _ **Elemental Hero Terra Firma Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"That damn hero is starting to piss me off! Battle! Scrap Dragon, attack his Terra Firma! Scrap Beam!"

Scrap Dragon fired a brown beam of energy from its mouth, destroying the hero.

 _ **Daisuke LP: 3700**_

"Hell yeah! The comeback is starting!" Cody cheered with a fist up.

Daisuke bit his lower lip in annoyance."To think this kid has something like that up his sleeve. Whatever, at least he knows somewhat what he's doing."

"Keep mocking me, why don't you? I set a card face-down! Turn end!" Cody declared.

Daisuke smirked."What a dumb kid. You're that one character in any anime that tries to be a protagonist but inevitably fails. My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I call you back, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

 _ **Elemental Hero Terra Firma Level 8, Earth, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"You really love that monster, huh?" Cody spat at him."I took him out once, I will do it again! Scrap Dragon and I can't be beaten like that!"

"So it seems, but it wouldn't be fun any other way. I activate the Spell Card, Fusion Recovery! I can add back a Polymerization with a Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon back to my hand! I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman! Next, I activate Polymerization and Fuse Woodsman and Voltic from my hand!"

Woodsman and Voltic were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as Daisuke chanted.

"Two hearts standing strong against adversity fuse to call upon a greater hero! Roaring with the spirit of the Earth, turning the tables on despair! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Elemental Hero Gaia!"

A metallic monster appeared on the field, towering above even Scrap Dragon.

 _ **Elemental Hero Gaia Level 6, Earth, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2600**_

"When this monster is summoned, one of your monsters has its ATKs halved and my monster gains said amount!"

 _ **Scrap Dragon ATK: 2800 - 1400 = 1400**_

 _ **Elemental Hero Gaia ATK: 2200 + 1400 = 3600**_

"Shit!" Cody cursed in his head.'However...if Scrap Dragon is destroyed, I can activate my trap card, which will destroy his monsters and deal damage equal to their combined ATKs!'

"Now, Terra Firma's effect activates!" Daisuke saw a hint of fear appearing on Cody's face."I can tribute an Elemental Hero on my field and give its ATKs to Terra Firma until the end phase! Nature Formation!"

Gaia turned into particles and got absorbed into Terra Firma's body.

 _ **Elemental Hero Gaia ATK: 2500 + 3600 = 6100**_

"Oh fuck! It's a helluva lot stronger than Scrap Dragon!" Cody took a step back."If I get hit by that, I'll lose!

"I told you, you were trying to bite more than you can chew. No hard feelings, kid. You just asked for it. Battle! Terra Firm-" Daisuke stopped for a moment, reaching for his ear."Yeah? Already? I was in the middle of something, you know." He sighed in exasperation."Fine."

All Cody could do was stare at the imponent monster, his hands shaking."E-erh..."

"You got lucky kid. There's something else I gotta take care of, so this little duel can go to shit." He pressed a few buttons on his Duel Disk before his monsters vanished, ending the duel."I gotta say, Evan really rubbed on you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been as lucky to be alive. Well, peace out."

He turned away and teleported out of the area, leaving Cody sank on his knees. He felt a surge of fury and relief boiling up his core before releasing it all in a scream."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He pounded the ground with his fists and hit his head."WHY?! Why was I so powerless?! Again! I was so useless again! If he continued with the attack, he would have finished me off! I'm sorry...Yuzu..." He lowered his head in shame.

 _'It's okay. You don't have to keep those memories keep eating you from the inside.'_

'That's what she said to me when I told her about my past. She opened up my eyes to never let bad memories prevent me from making new ones...' Cody bit his lower lip so hard, it started to bleed. With a grunt, he quickly got up and headed for his D-Wheel, starting the engine."Hell no! No way I'm letting things end like this! I will rescue you, Yuzu, Rin!"

* * *

"Wait! Don't go off on your own too!" Maria rushed to Reira, who had run off on his own towards a mob.

Before he could go further, an arm wrapped up around his torso, picking him up.

"That's Kurosaki!" Maria exclaimed, tensing up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"And he's not the only one here." Kurono smiled at her. Behind him, was Kurosaki, hands in his pockets and looking at the sky.

"Kurono!" She practically squealed in delight, hugging him."How and when did you get here?!"

Kurono ruffled her hair playfully."Not too long ago, kiddo. I've been sticking around with these two guys for the time being."

Maria chuckled at that. Good old Kurono."So, where are the others?

Kurono shrugged."Just me for the time being. The others should be able to come along with me in a little while. But honestly..." He looked around the area."This is worse than I thought. Here I thought there'd be peace and quiet for a change."

"The Unifiers of Chaos have taken too much terrain." Kurosaki replied."It's worse than last time. This time, we're dealing with the real deal."

Maria looked over Kurono's shoulder and noticed Sawatari covered in bandages."Sawatari-kun! What happened to you?"

"Same thing that happened to the majority of us."Kurosaki answered for him."We've encountered the Unifiers of Chaos. If it weren't for Kurono, we wouldn't be alive to tell the tale."

Kurono shook his head."Don't sound so pessimistic, Kurosaki. That's my job."

They all shared a quick chuckle though silence came in once again.

"Do you think we can defeat them, Kurono?" Maria looked up to the Ritual user.

Kurono looked troubled for a second but nonetheless smiled."Relax. If we all come together as the Lancers, there's nothing that can stop us."

"As the Lancers?" Sawatari rose a brow.

"Are you including yourself in that reference?" Kurosaki asked him.

Kurono nodded."That's right. As of now, I am allied to the Lancers as the Leader of the Militia."

"Hurray!" Maria cheered in excitement."Now there's three of us in the Lancers!"

Kurono's eyes widened a bit at that."Where's my brother? Is he not with you?"

"He must be pursuing the leader of the Unifiers of Chaos." Kurosaki guessed, though deep down he knew this to be true.

Kurono grimaced."Yu...Or Yuke. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself in a mess like last time."

Kurosaki shook his head."I doubt it. He's stronger than ever before. However, there's something else aiding his strength."

"What? His affection for Serena?" Kurono hypothesized.

"He was used as a test subject for a drug called Formula XV, which increases once's strength to a new level and helps them recover from wounds. Although the first one is temporary, large doses of this could prove lethal."

"What the hell? Then I have to go find him!" Kurono took a step forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, wait!" Maria pleaded."We have to go find the others!"

"Are you kidding me? We have to go find my brother! No way in hell I'm letting him fight that monster all by himself!"

"That's why we must go to the Palace to meet up with Nee-sama!" Reira surprised everyone."Nee-sama will figure a way out of this! I know he will!

"I'm with him!" Sawatari agreed."I've seen first hand what those bastards are capable of. I hate to admit this, but even I, the Super Ultra Duelist Sawatari Shingo will need help to defeat them!"

Kurosaki rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face."I second the first part. Besides, if we rush in now, we'll be defeated."

Kurono still looked uncertain."I-I..."

"Please, Kurono!" Maria grabbed his wrist."Let's regroup and save Yuzu!"

Tokomatsu wrapped an arm around his neck."Come on now! I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to be relentless! By looking at you, I can tell you're a calculated duelist who thinks twice before selecting a card! You wouldn't want to change now, would you?"

"Alright, alright! Sheez!" Kurono threw his hands up."Fine, then. You guys win.

This time, the group opted to be discrete and hide in the shadows in order to avoid Security as much as they could. Lucky for them, they hadn't had an encounter with one of the Unifiers of Chaos, so this sped up their search considerably. However, something kept bothering Kurono.

'Kyle...I know you've gotten strong...But now we're facing enemies who are beyond our expectations. Not only that but that bastard Yu is alive after all. To think Academia made up their subject. The ones who we once thought as saviors for bringing that monster down. You probably couldn't resist yourself and are probably tracking him down or dueling him. Just know, baby brother, that I believe in you. Give him hell!'

"We've finally made it this far." Tokomatsu perked his head from the corner of a wall, observing a wall of Security blocking the entrance to the Hall.

"Still though, I didn't expect there'd be this many here!" Maria gulped nervously.

Sawatari rose a thumb up."It's alright, Maria-chan! With Kurosaki, Kurono and I here, you have nothing to worry about!"

"I will castrate you!" Kurono growled, almost reaching for Sawatari's throat comically.

"Just a little more, and we'll let you see your brother." Kurosaki comforted the young boy.

Kurono smirked."That a brother's intuition kicking in?"

"You would know, huh?" Kurosaki mused."Being big brothers isn't easy."

"You can say that again." Kurono huffed."Anyways, we have to find a way to get past them."

"Breaking through that will be a lot of work." Sawatari added."Besides, by then we'll be even more tired."

Tokomatsu rose his fists in the air."Looks like I've got no choice but to go! While I've got them distracted by my Enjoy Dueling, you get Reira and get into the building!" He then dashed away before anyone else could stop him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sawatari exclaimed, agitated."There's no way that'll work!"

"ENJOY!" The man vigorously yelled, rushing towards Security before being stopped by an explosion.

"I activate Kali Yuga's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy all spells and traps from the field." All of a sudden, all traps set by security vanished, leaving them knocked down on the floor.

There, stood Akaba Reiji with one of his XYZ monster at the top of the stairs.

"Nee-sama!" Reira rushed to his brother, giving him a big hug.

Reiji was perplexed for one second, but a warm smile invaded his face"It seems you made it here, Kurono."

"Was there ever any doubt?" He said with sarcasm.

"Must not let Akaba Reiji escape..." Security was beginning to rise up again, activating their Duel Disks.

"Stand down." The Council ordered.

"Even if the city is currently under martial law..."

"You're still not allowed to fight against us Council members..."

"Isn't that right, Chairman?"

"Of course. Since we hold the highest power of authority after all."

"Highest power of authority..." Reiji began."It is true you have the highest power of authority. But if you only use it to protect yourselves, it doesn't have much meaning, don't you agree?"

"We agreed," Gael admitted.

"The invasion of the Unifiers of Chaos has opened up our eyes." Gray provided.

"We've always thought that if we're stable, the city is stable." Azul chimed in.

"But right now, we must focus on our common enemy. Isn't that right, chairman?" Bordeaux asked.

"Indeed." White Takie smiled."We were known to be the foundation of society. However, that has changed since they invaded our world. Stand on the clouds while watching, fearing that our place will be endangered. That is why we have decided..."

* * *

Crow offered a hand to the King, Jack Atlas, who had recently woken up from his slumber. After his duel with Tokomaru, Crow saved Jack from falling to the ground and hid in an alley until the latter woke up.

"How are you doing, your majesty?" Crow inquired with a bit of humor.

Jack accepted his hand, getting back on his feet."You are Crow Hogan. How...how did you find me?"

"I was circling around the Duel Palace in search for other people, then I noticed you were dueling on the roof with someone else. That someone is Tokomaru Mairo, isn't he? He's one of the people who disappeared randomly and were never found along with Tatsuyo Komahiro and Junpei Hoshime."

"Right. As much as it pains me to admit, Tokomaru is not the man I once knew." Jack sounded distraught."Whatever they did to him, they changed him completely.

"Academia!" Crow gritted his teeth with fury."Jack, we must stop the riots! Once we stopped that, the Unifiers have nothing left to rely on!"

"You're right. It's time for me, as the King, to take back this city from terror and destruction. As of now, matters such as fame, power, and influence have no meaning. Right now, we all fight as one!"

"Yeah!" Crow gave a toothy grin.

"By the way, what happened to Sakaki Yuya?" Jack looked over his shoulder as he started walking away, Crow following him.

"He's fighting with the Unifiers of Chaos along with his comrades. There's no way they'd let this city go down like that. They're fighting to protect us from Academia."

Jack didn't answer. He closed his eyes in thought, recalling his duel with Yuya.'Sakaki Yuya...do you now have what it takes to overcome chaos?'

* * *

Sora and Tsukikage LP: 0

Winner: Seiko

"My, what a poor performance that was," Seiko whined."I mean, you guys barely even lasted a few turns!"

"What power..." Tsukikage clenched his sides in pain."What was that monster..."

Sora wasn't doing much better either."It's the second time today that I've been treated like a ragdoll. You guys mind giving me a break?"

Seiko covered her mouth, giggling."Anyways, now nothing is preventing us from taking Yuzu away, right, Roget?" She looked behind her and saw Roget chuckling, holding Yuzu by her cuffs.

"Indeed. Let us go. I've stopped all elevators but one so we can move on faster." He started walking away.

"Let's go, boys and girls." Daisuke, Irina, and Lumi appeared from the hallway, ignoring the two defeated duelists and moved about with Seiko.

"So, when are the boys coming? I figured they'd be here already?" Lumi pondered, a finger on his chin.

"Oh, you know how they are! They prefer to wait until the last minute to make cool entrances! It works every time." Seiko beamed, shifting her gaze to Daisuke."So, handsome, what's about Evan?"

"I lost him after some Synchro kid began chasing after me. From what I collected, Evan had another pursuer from the Synchro dimension, but this one was attracted towards Yuri."

"Oh well. I'll handle him later." She waved dismissively. Seiko noticed that Yuzu and Roget were arguing about their beliefs and what not before he aggressively shoved her against the wall.

"How dare you say that! Your friends that came here were defeated before your very eyes!" He exploded in rage.

"But we'll win!" She shot back, turning to Seiko."My friends will never lose to what you guys represent!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, darling." Seiko wagged a finger."The majority of your friends have been wiped out already, though not carded. What hopes do they stand now? Even Serena has been defeated!"

"Oh? You think we're defeated? It's a real shame you still see what you only want to see."

Reiji, Reira, and a wounded Tsukikage stood in front of the group."Seiko."

"Ahhhh! My Reiji! I'm so glad to finally see you again!" She squealed in delight, hugging herself.

Reiji looked away for a second, regaining his composure."I'm afraid to say that you won't have your way."

"Ah! If it ain't the Professor's children!" Lumi mused."The leader of the Lancers themselves!"

"Akaba Reiji..." Roget growled, releasing his grip on Yuzu.

"Roget, you allying yourself with the Unifiers of Chaos only proves that you're trying to shelter your ego. You plan to use her as a shield on your negotiations with Academia, and on the off-chance that you would need to flee, you would use her as a trade to clear your name for betraying Academia. It was only to protect yourself. But I do wonder why the even allied themselves with you."

"Beats me!" Seiko shrugged."I'm sure here for the fun, my love. What Yuke does is completely up to him. Though, if I'd had to guess, he's just having shits and giggles with this whole ordeal!"

"Then, that also makes you as responsible for this, Roget. As the Director of Public Security, you are responsible for aiding them in putting this city in chaos!"

"Screw you! What makes you talk as if you know anything! I have not lost!" He turned around, making sure to have Yuzu in his grip.

Reiji focused his attention on Seiko, who had sparkles in her eyes."Go on, I'm just an observer in all of this. We will not intervene further...maaaaaaybe..."

"Very well. Reira, stay with Tsukikage!" Reiji then broke into a sprint, passing by Seiko who watched him go all the way.

"Nee-sama!" Reira helped Tsukikage follow Reiji.

Irina turned to her sister, slightly worried."Are you sure letting them go is a good idea? We could easily capture Yuzu in an instant."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Besides, this is all going according to my plans. Let's follow them."

The trio followed Reira to a room, which he was shoved out of by Reiji himself.

"Oh? It looks as though they're about to duel." Daisuke observed, reading his manga.

Tsukikage stood in front of Reira protectively."I will not let you harm Reira-dono!"

"Relax, ninja boy!" Lumi cackled."Like Seiko said, we're just observers at this point!"

"Not to mention we're not the ones you should worry about. The real threat is just about to get here, after all!" Seiko let out a sardonic grin.

* * *

Evan scanned the streets from above the roof of a building. It was now daytime and chaos had died across the city ever since Jack Atlas gave a speech.

'Right now, I am no longer a King, but one of you! As such, we must not fight each other any longer and fight as one! Our world is in danger thanks to a group of renegade duelists called the Unifiers of Chaos! They are the caused by today's atrocities along with Roget himself! However, we are not alone in this battle! The Lancers are fighting to protect us even though this is not their homeworld! Sakaki Yuya along with his comrades are fighting for the sake of stopping the Dimensional War! Now, what say you?! I say we unite as one and abandon any conflict we've had before this day! A City full of equality!'

Evan recalled those words once more, smirking."Jack Atlas...an interesting fellow indeed. Thanks to him, the guys no longer have any power over the people here. It's as if they truly had discarded all conflicts and are moving as one. Impressive. Now, let's see..."

Evan typed a few keywords on his Duel Disk to display the activity of his ex-companions. Although he can see theirs, they cannot see his due to him hacking into their network and turning off the signal."What's this? Tatsuyo and Junpei are here?! Not only them, but all of them are also here in this precise moment..." He looked over the distance, noticing smoke coming out from the Sector Security."The final showdown between the Lancers are the Unifiers of Chaos is about to begin..."

* * *

Seiko had listened to Reiji's speech about him not being allied to Akaba Leo. To her, this was a sign of him completely cutting ties down with his father. She had opted to stay silent during the speech, although she was engulfed in happiness that he had become a man with integrity and full of confidence as opposite as before. As promised, they were watching his duel against Roget from afar until the very end where Roget realized he couldn't beat him and escaped with Yuzu down an elevator. However, they immediately abandoned the facility, knowing that the end has yet to come.

'I can hardly wait to see what happens next!' She jumped up and down. Right now, they were walking down the streets of the City.

At last, Jack Atlas had appeared after calming down the riots in the city. To say the least, this was a let down for Seiko. She had thought this man would have been dead after his encounter with Tokomaru or at least with a broken spirit. But on the contrary, he looked ready to go against just about anyone. He used his monster to destroy the elevator and cause both Yuzu and Roget to fall down, a mistake on his part. But as all fairy tales stories go, Yuya saved the damsel in distress from a fall to her death.

"Yuzu!" Yuya was holding onto dear life to Yuzu, as if afraid she was going away again."You're safe now, Yuzu!"

Yuzu slowly opened her blue eyes as they softly landed on Yuya who looked about ready to burst into tears."Yuya...?"

With a sigh of relief, Yuya hugged Yuzu tightly."Yuzu!" He gave up to his emotions and let the tears fall down his cheeks."I've finally found you...we've finally did it...Yuzu..."

"Yuya...I-"

"Cody is alright. Yugo told me he's just chasing a guy that could lead them to Rin!"

Yuzu smiled, closing her eyes."I'm glad..."

Kurono folded his arms and smiled."Well, that's a happy ending for ya."

"No kidding." Maria agreed, turning to Jack."Thanks for coming to our help, Jack Atlas, Crow."

"It was nothing." Jack held a hand up."I could not just sit idly aside while I let you do all the fighting. It's not fair, is it?"

Every Lancer was glad of the outcome. Some of them were in tears while others just chuckled at the sight. This was a calming moment for them. Although, Roget had still not given him.

"Damn you..." He grumbled, barely managing to get a hold of a platform as he was falling.

"Roget!" Kurosaki and Kurono shouted in unison.

Roget mustered all of his strength to get himself up, but a foot landed hard on his right hand, breaking some of his fingers.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted in agony, supporting himself with only one hand.

"Is that...?" Kurono felt a chill down his spine as his gaze landed on someone with black hair and a suit. It was Yuke.

"You have disappointed me for the last time, Roget." He droned, a bored expression glued to his face."You had one job, but it seems as though it was far too much for your capabilities."

"You...!" He shrank in fear."Don't do it, please! I did everything you asked me!"

Yuke nodded."Indeed. But you are of no use any longer. So long, traitor." With a hard stomp, Yuke broke Roget's remaining fingers as the latter let go, falling to his demise.

"Wh-what?!" Sawatari voiced everyone's feelings."Why would he..."

"As I feared, the Unifiers were merely using Roget for their own agenda." Reiji explained, not daring to look away."So you are Yuke, the leader of the Unifiers of Cha-"

"Yu!" Kurono boomed, stepping forward."You damn monster! How dare you come back to life?!"

"Oh? Another person who claims I've done something wrong before? Quite interesting indeed." He observed.

Maria gasped."Another one...? Does that mea-"

"Yes, I've encountered a similar duelist a while ago. Kyle Asayi. He fought valiantly to prevent me from capturing Serena, but naturally, I was too much for him to handle." He noticed their expressions and elaborated."Fear not. He has not been carded, as most of you here who were mercied. He's merely unconscious somewhere else."

Sora put a hand on Kurono's shoulder."Yuke, I want you to answer me this. Was what Serena said true? Are you really Hiraki Sotari?!"

"Hiraki?" Yuzu shifted her gaze to the young man in black."Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oi! What are you talking about?" Kurosaki asked."Hiraki was captured by Academia."

"Not only that, I, the man Gongenzaka, know Hiraki like the back of my palm! There's no way that's him!" Gongenzaka remarked.

Sawatari wiped some sweat from his forehead."Although, you can't deny that his voices sound just about the same, but just a bit deeper."

"Oh yeah! I really hadn't thought of that!" Maria exclaimed in realization.

"I'm so lost right now." Crow sighed in defeat.

Reiji pushed up his glasses. He could feel the stared that Yuke was giving him, but the thought at the back of his mind was eating him alive."I see. So that's what they did."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurono inquired incuriousness.

Just then, Yuto landed in front of Yuya, surprising the whole group."I believe I know the answer to that as well."

"You!" Sawatari pointed at him, hiding behind Gongenzaka, his cheeks flustered.

Kurosaki ran up to his friend, embracing him."Yuto!"

Yuto didn't know what to do in this situation so he just hugged him back."Hey there, Shun. I was inside of Yuya, like he told you, but Yuke separated us somehow."

"Yuto, I'm sorry! Tariko, Naho...and even Makoto...they're...!"

"I know. But right now, we have to focus on what's ahead. We'll bring them back when the time is right."

"Bring them back? Does that mean your friends are along the Unifiers of Chaos as well?" Jack went over to the XYZ duo, Crow following him."A friend of mine is also among them."

"That's right. There are also two other people that had been reported missing with them too." Crow supplied.

"Your friends are among the Unifiers of Chaos?" Tsukikage probably had a confused expression.

"So what does that mean? Why are your friends with them?" Sawatari scratched his head.

"I believe it's brainwashing." Reiji answered."Academia has captured two girls from their respective dimensions. It's not too odd to believe that they've captured duelists from there as well and brainwashed them. If I had to guess who it was, it was probably Seiko."

"Seiko..." Yuya breathed.

"The day I went to Academia, she was there. We've acquainted with each other, but I haven't seen her since today. To think she was capable of doing that to the human mind." He narrowed his eyes.

"I see." Gongenzaka said."So Yuto's and Jack's friends were captured and brainwashed and are now fighting them in the name of Academia."

"Does that mean they did the same to Hiraki?" Sora let go of his lollipop.

Reiji shook his head."I'm afraid it's more sinister than that." He locked eyes with Yuke."It's safe to assume...they did human experimentation on him..."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Impossible!" Kurono growled in fury."I know what that monster looks like!"

"However, it makes perfect sense." Reiji's voice was breaking down."Hiraki was an orphan who doesn't remember anything about his life before he was 7. And how old was Yu when he attacked your Dimension?"

"He was..." Kurono didn't want to answer.

"7." Maria's expression turned to pure horror.

"So let me ask you this, Yuke. Do you remember anything else about your life? Are we in the wrong?"

Yuke took out a card from his pocket and showed it to them."Is this the confirmation you are looking for?"

"That's Hiraki and Serena's picture!" Yuzu shouted, breaking away from Yuya's embrace."No! You sent Serena to Academia!"

Yuya's mouth was open, but he couldn't formulate words. Yuto noticed this and felt as connected as ever to him."I can't accept that Yuya's childhood friend is the same monster as the one who eradicated an entire dimension!"

"He's not!" Reira remarked."Serena received a message from Kyle that said "He's not the real one"!"

Reiji was amazed at the crucial information his brother just gave them."Knowing Kyle indeed fought Yuke and lost, that means he was referring to him."

"In other words..." Sawatari gulped.

"In other words, he's not the same Yu who destroyed my home." Kurono closed his eyes."That's a relief. I didn't want Hiraki to have been the one to do that and then fight alongside him without knowing. Still, how can there be a fake Yu?"

"We cannot say for certain that he's completely fake. But we can safely assume that Academia performed human experimentation on Hiraki and changed him to be like this."

"Is that even possible? To change a human to that extreme?" Gongenzaka asked his leader.

"I'm afraid so. Akaba Leo has the sophisticated technology enough to perform such a feat. But to think he'd do something so inhumane...it's unforgivable!"

Yuya stood up, determination in his eyes."Hiraki! If you're in there, please, you must stop this! This has gone far enough!"

Yuke put the card away and looked at his Standard Counterpart as if he was talking nonsense."Are you finished playing detective? Speaking in hypotheticals is pointless. Your end is near."

With that, every Unifier of CHaos appeared in the blink of an eye behind Yuke."You took long enough."

"Sorry, Yuke-dono. But we kinda got lost in this place." Tariko apologized.

"Tariko, Naho, Makoto!" Yuto called out to his friends.

Makoto spat at the floor, folding his arms."I believed that you were not amongst us, Yuto. What, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"So, Yuke, you weren't kidding when you said you split them apart." Naho mused, satisfied with the outcome.

"Jack! You're still alive! Then again, I will never believe that Jack Atlas would give up that easily!" Tokomaru laughed.

"So, you beat the King, and now you're the King?" Junpei said with disgust in his voice."It appears I'll have to beat you to reclaim that title."

"Now, now, let's not fight each other." Tatsuyo got in between them.

Crow bit his lower lip."No doubt about it. They are the ones who went missing a while ago."

Sora looked up to see Ace, staring daggers at him. Evan was a mess himself; his jacket was torn on the right side and his fedora was no longer with him."You bastard! Don't think you're off the hook just yet!"

"Just my luck..." Sora groaned, displeased.

"Kyahahaha! Yuyaaaaa~! This time, I'm gonna slaughter you!" Wendy hissed venomously.

"She looks exactly like me! Is she my counterpart, like Serena?" Yuzu wondered.

"A shame that Evan is no longer with us," Yuke spoke.

"Who cares about that loser?" Ace clenched his fists."We'll find him and make him pay!"

"Nevertheless, you all seem to fail to realize something. Perhaps I'm another person within your friend's body, but I am a person above all. I know what I want and how it must be achieved. This world will end and a new one will take its place. That's the Utopia we seek. A world succumbed by Chaos!"

"No! You're wrong! Hiraki is inside of you! Hiraki, please, answer me!" Yuya pleaded.

"Enough with the nonsense. I am not Hiraki Sotari. I am Yuke. And as such, I will make sure to bury you along with this facility." Yuke began walking back."Roget didn't build this device with the sole purpose of returning to the Fusion Dimension. It was also to move the City across dimensions in case of Academia's attack."

"What?!" Jack cried out.

"Move the entire City?" Crow couldn't believe it.

Yuke began hacked into the computer and began programming the system."It would be boring to duel you all and card you. We've already beaten you. So, I will grant you a death in the void of dimensions." Yuke pressed a final button, initiating the teleportation system."

The power created by the machine was so strong that it began creating turbulence throughout the whole area.

From the outside, Evan observed a bright light enveloping the Security Headquarters."What's happening over there? I better get home before this gets out of hand." With that, Evan teleported back to the Fusion Dimension.

Meanwhile, a portal had opened up in the air, swallowing everything in its path. The first one to go was Yuzu, followed by Yuya.

"Hey! Our pray is getting away!" Wendy whined.

Gongenzaka, Yuto, Kurosaki, Kurono, and Sawatari held onto Yuya, refusing to let go.

Yuke moved swiftly behind them, delivering a kick to Sawatari's back and making them lose their balance and entered the portal.

"Let us go!" Yuke jumped inside the portal, followed by everyone else from the Unifiers of Chaos. After the last one entered, the portal close. Leaving behind Jack, Crow, Maria, Reira, Tsukikage, and Reiji.

* * *

Daylight hit Yuke's eyes as he woke up. He sat up and scanned his surroundings, noticing he was back in the Fusion Dimension.

"Ah, you woke up, my Yuke-kun." Wendy mused from beside him."I wasn't expecting you'd be such a heavy sleeper. Everyone else already left."

He scanned the area, noticing he was indeed outside of Academia's main doors. He counted among his peers, taking note that only Wendy, Tariko, Makoto, and Naho remained there.

"The teleportation device must have malfunctioned drastically. I suspect it threw all of us into different dimensions but failed to do its original objective. A shame. Now we must search for Yuzu Hiragi again."

"No need to worry about that, Yuke." Naho dismissed the thought."Tatsuyo, Tokomar, and Junpei already headed for the XYZ Dimension along with Ace. Tariko, Makoto and I will search this Dimension as well."

"And we will search the Standard Dimension! Just you and me, Yuke-kun!" Wendy gleefully claimed.

"That reminds me, Yuke." Naho folder her arms over her chest."If I'm not wrong, I recall you were having a conversation with the Lancers before we came in. Do you mind if I ask you what you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I'm curious about that too, Yuke-dono." Tariko admitted.

Yuke looked over to the sea, giving his back to his comrades."Nothing. Nothing important."

* * *

 _ **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the Synchro Arc. Hope you enjoyed it and get ready because the XYZ Arc is going to be lit and just wait for what I have in store for Fusion. Please, remember to review, favorite, and like if you enjoy the story. Right now I'm working on a few drafts for a My Hero Academia fanfiction I have planned, so look forward to that.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 27**_  
 _ **Trouble in Hell**_

"Damn it all! I lost him completely!" Cody cursed aloud as he rode on his D-Wheel.

"Cody! There you are!" Yugo almost crashed into the back of Cody's D-Wheel, stopping mere inches away from it."Thank goodness I found you! I was so worried!"

Cody faced Yugo with a regretful expression."Sorry, Yugo. Not only that I lose our only lead to Rin, but I've also failed to protect Yuzu...I just can't do anything right!"

Yugo shook his head, offering a warm smile."It's okay. Yuya and the others are already doing that. And believe me, Yuya won't let any harm come to her. I'm sure by now, they must have-"

"Not likely." A voice interrupted their conversation. Kyle appeared from behind a building, covered in bruises and wounds all over his body.

"I-is that you...Kyle?" Cody blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him."You look so...different."

"Long story." He chuckled dryly.

Yugo furrowed his brow at the white-haired boy."What do you mean "not likely"?"

"Many things happen. To sum it all up, I lost my duel against Yuke, but it turns out he's not the actual person I thought he was. You saw that light show in the sky, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Cody asked him.

"That's where that Roget guy was hiding. He must have captured Yuzu and dragged everyone else to another dimension. I cannot longer contact the majority of them."

"The majority?" It was now Yugo asking the questions.

"Yeah, there's a few that remained here for some reason. But like I said, the others were teleported somewhere else judging by the readings."

"Is Yuzu among those people that stayed here?" Cody wondered with worried.

"No. Honestly, I have little to what's going on. But I can tell you that neither Yuzu or Serena are in this Dimension. It also explains why the Unifiers and the Obelisk Force stopped attacking."

"Damn it! And they were so close!" Cody punched his steering wheel."What do we do now? It's not like we can just go on ahead and travel across dimensions."

"Actually, I might help with that." Kyle showed them his Duel Disk."When I woke up, I found a few Obelisk Force around my area, so I defeated them and took their Duel Disks and equip mine with some of their teleportation technology. In other words, I can take us to where they came from, the Fusion Dimension."

"And that's where Rin, Yuzu and Serena are!" Yugo connected the dots, a grin forming on his face.

"If you're okay with it, I can take us there now." Kyle offered.

"Hell yeah!" Cody boomed, a fist in the air."I still have a score to settle with that manga reader douche bag!"

"And I still have to get back at Evan and that smuggling bastard!" Yugo roared.

Kyle typed a few buttons on his Duel Disk, eyeing them both."Then let us go." The teleportation programmed opened up without a problem, but just when it was finishing initializing, lightning began emanating from it.

"Is that supposed to happen?!" Cody stammered, covering his face as the light grew stronger.

Before Kyle could reply, the boys were no longer there, and traces of blue energy dispersed in the air.

* * *

"Finally, I'm home." Evan breathed in relief as soon as his teleportation device finished.

A dark cackled could be heard from behind him, so he quickly turned to the source. In front of his aunt's house was Seiko, Daisuke, Lumi, and Irina. But to his shook, Rin and his aunt were standing in front of them. Rin had her arms extended, standing protectively in front of Evan's aunt.

"Oh, look who it is! What a good timing, Evan! No, really! Like, you just appeared as soon as we threatened them!" Seiko couldn't help but laugh.

Evan felt sick to his stomach, but felt adrenaline rush through his body and ran up to Rin, standing in front of her with his Duel Disk activated.

"Evan! You made it back!" His aunt cried out, relief clear in her voice."I was beginning to fear for the worst."

Evan could feel a pair of arms wrapping around his chest and a head resting on his back."I-I...I thought you weren't coming back..." Rin whimpered, trying her best to hold her tears."I must sound really silly...I'm sorry."

Evan chuckled at that, putting a hand on top of Rin's."It's alright. I kinda lost hope there for a second myself. But my luck kept me safe. And I managed to track down both Cody and Yugo. They're both alright. So, you can rest easy."

Daisuke spat at the mentioned of Cody's name."Annoying brat..."

"Must you always act as if you're some kind of old man? You're a bit older than he is." Irina pointed out, much to his annoyance.

Seiko frowned, putting her hands on her hips."Now, now. Settle down, why don't ya?"

"Seiko." Evan started, forming a forced smile on his face."Why are you here? I thought you were more interested in whatever was happening in Synchro?

"Oh, my sweet little cinnamon bun! While what was happening over there was fun, I never once stopped thinking about you. ANd how you broke the brainwashing." Her tone went from a sweet one to a dark one in a heartbeat.

"Rin woke me up from the trance. If it wasn't for her, I would still be following the others as I've always had."

Seiko placed a hand on her chin, nodding."Ah, yes. So, strong emotions and outside help is a counter measurement against the brainwashing. You must love Rin dearly because the brainwashing only weakens after a defeat in a duel."

Rin held onto Evan even tighter, to the point where she could feel him breathing faster due to the pressure on his lungs.

"An interesting theory. However, I assume you're here for Rin? If so, you are even more reckless than I thought you were." He readied his Duel Disk in front of him.

"Wait, Here for Ri- Oh, no, no, no! I wasn't being specific. You are slightly correct, though, the Professor sent me to get Rin back. Since I was originally leading the Unifiers of Chaos, the responsibility falls upon me since I recruited you." She sighed, shrugging."Although if it were up to me, I couldn't care less about this girl or the others."

"Huh?" Evan's fake bravado dropped."What do you mean? So then if you're not following the Professor's will, then what are you doing? Are you perhaps on board with Yuke's intention of a new world?"

"Idiot! I don't care what those two want! You wanna know why I'm really here? I'm here for you, my boy!" She grinned as she pointed at him.

"Me?" Evan asked, dumbfounded.

"That's right! You are important to the role of chaos, of course!" She replied.

Evan clenched a fist against his chest."You're wrong. I'm not a Unifier of Chaos anymore. I am no longer under your control!"

"What, you think because the chaos influence has been suppressed that you're free to go? You have noticed, haven't you? Your eyes turning crimson every now and then."

Evan's jaw dropped completely, recalling the times where he willingly changed the color of his eyes to confuse others."Y-you mean..."

"Duh! You can be really slow sometimes, ya know? I mean, who in the hell can change the color of their eyes whenever they damn please? You still have the essence of chaos inside of you, it's just suppressed!"

"You're lying!" Rin shouted to her, moving to Evan side and grabbing his hand."Evan is not a monster! He's not serving you anymore!"

"She's right!" Evan's aunt stepped up to his other side, grabbing his other hand."I raised Evan to be a respectful young man! Not be some whore's plaything!"

Daisuke flinched at that."What a mouth for a granny."

"Sheez, that was soooo uncalled for!" Seiko huffed, snapping her fingers."I guess I'll just have to show you. Irina."

"Yes, sister." Irina handed her a small golden ring with a silver stone engraved on it.

Seiko took the ring and put it in her index finger."Thanks to sacrificing the rest of the students from the Secondary Union, I've gained enough chaotic energy to reach a new level of power."

"What? Sacrificing the students from the Secondary Union? What for?!" Evan demanded, already agitated.

"They're worthless, so I've been using their souls for my own agenda. It's still too early to reveal all the secrets, so I'll give you a small demonstration." Seiko's ring began shining in silver as she rose it in the air.

Evan felt a burning pain deep down his core as if his soul itself was on fire."Gyah! G-raagh!" He felt on his knees.

"Evan!" Both Rin and his aunt rushed to him but he pushed them away.

"Go away! I-I ca-can't contr-ol it...!" He shouted in pain, wheezing and taking in as much oxygen as he could. His eyes began changing back to crimson and then to white, but then his cornea began changing from white to black while his skin turned even paler and his hair went from dark-grey to black.

"Evan!" Rin felt her heart accelerating even more upon seeing her boyfriend screaming as if he were being tortured.

Evan stood up, turning to them slowly, a hint of him battling the power overwhelming his mind."R-run..." He rose his arm, aiming his Duel Disk at his aunt."S-Seik-ko! Stop it!"

His aunt closed her red eyes, realizing that his son was no longer in control of his actions."I love you, my dear Evan. I love you as if you were my own son."

Evan clicked a button on his Duel Disk, creating a purple light that engulfed his aunt, leaving a card on the ground with her face on it.

"Nooooo!" Rin screamed in horror, picking up the card. She immediately rushed to Evan, who was now on his knees and clutching his Duel Disk."Evan...i-it's alright...I-I...we'll fix this!" She placed her head on top of his and rubbed his bangs.

"R-Rin...I carded her!" He screamed in agony."I CARDED HER, RIN! I CARDED MY AUNT! MY MOTHEEEEEER!"

Rin felt her heartbreak, feeling the pain he was going through. She knew there was nothing else she could do, so she did what any girlfriend would do. She closer her eyes and kissed the top of his head, caressing his hair."I know...I know...it's okay...you didn't mean to..."

Evan's vision began to get red but he focused all of his attention to this one moment."I love you, Evan." Rin whispered to him."I love you with all my might..."

"I-I..." Evan's voice began deteriorating and was now sounding as if his voice was combined with a deep, dark voice from a demon."I love you too...Rin."

A blue flash enveloped Rin and make her disappear into particles.

"Well, that was sentimental." Seiko smirked, deactivating her Duel Disk."But to think he'd go and card his own family like that. I underestimated this new chaos power that I've acquired. Now, what should I call this new state..."

Evan rose to his feet and looked at the sky with his silver eyes. His tears stopped as well as his grieving. The grim on his face he once has changed to a demonic-like toothy smile while a white aura began surrounding his body.

"How about...Chaotic Mode?" Seiko proclaimed with pride.

* * *

Serena was placed inside one of the cells in Academia's underground prison. The Professor had ordered for her to be transferred there for the time being until he decided when it was time for her to be of use to him. She felt powerless, pathetic, and above all, resentful for the people that dragged Hiraki into this mess. She demanded the Professor to show himself, but so far no one has made an appearance.

"I can't believe it came to this..." She hugged her knees, sitting down against a wall."I let myself be captured...And now there's no way I'll know what happened to Hiraki! Screw this!"

A sound of footsteps descending a set of stairs prompted her to stop her thoughts."Professor! Is that you?! Come out already! What are you planning to do with me?! Where's Hiraki?!"

"No need to shout. We are inside an empty cell system, you know?" A cold, collected voice replied.

"Hiraki...Yuke..." She muttered to herself."Hey! What are you doing?!"

Yuke opened up the cell and entered, making sure to lock it from behind. He sat down in front of her, crossing his legs."I felt the need to pay you a visit. I apologize if I came uninvited."

"What happened to my friends?" SHe didn't demand but ask.

Yuke remained stoic at her question, expecting it from the beginning."Yuzu Hiragi is still out there, although we do not know where. Fortunately for her, her friends have also traveled with her, though it's a mystery whether they landed in the same place or not. In conclusion, your friends are fine and well."

"Don't give me that bullshit! They are your friends too...right, Hiraki?"

"You are misinterpreting the facts. While I might have been your friend at one point, as Hiraki Sotari, I'm a completely different person know. My thoughts, feelings, emotions. All of that belonged to Hiraki has been suppressed to the deepest parts of my brain, allowing no ones to form. Ergo, the reason I am able to live as a different person as a whole."

"But you must have some memories about him, right?" She was hoping to hear an answer that would settle her worries.

"Unfortunately, all of those memories are gone, as I've said. However, my body seems to still be connected to the inner thoughts of Hiraki. When I teleported you away, tears began streaming down my face unwillingly, without me being sad."

Serena gasped."You...cried? I see...at least some part of Hiraki is still in you." She smiled warmly, grabbing her bracelet."Why did you come?"

"Your friends have also tried to reach up to me by that name. It appears as though Hiraki was a well-known person amongst your peers. Thus, my curiosity was piqued. A second time at that. Another one of your fellow Lancers, Kyle, gave me a much entertaining match before capturing you."

"Kyle?!" Serena was alarmed and grabbed his shoulders."What did you do to him?! Did you card him?! What did you-"

"Please, be at ease. No harm came to your friend by my hand. I suspect he's alive and well, probably looking for you as we speak." Yuke commented without much interest."Not to mention, Yuzu Hiragi is also out there as well."

"So, your master plan failed?" Serena bluntly asked.

"Not failed. Just a side turn. After all, you are here. I underestimated the possibilities of the hindrances that were going to appear sooner rather than later. But, had I done the opposite, everything would have been completely boring."

A moment of silence passed, neither of them saying a word to each other. Serena kept starting at every inch of his face carefully, attempting to not make it obvious.

"If you want to know about the difference between facial features, you could always ask. I welcome the questions." Yuke assured her calmly.

Serena blinked in surprise, but remember the boy is considered now a genius."Yes. You don't look like Hiraki anymore, which made it so hard for me to notice. How...was it done?"

Yuke shrugged slightly."My best guess is that the Professor performed human experimentation on this body such as plastic surgery to alter my face and other things."

"Doesn't that bother you?!" Serena urged for an answer."That's horrible! No one should go through that process!"

"It was necessary." Yuke replied without batting an eye."In order to reach the ultimate goal, sometimes you must make sacrifices that will make you question your morale. I hold no remorse to that man, but I also hold no further sense of loyalty than I already do. My plans are my plans. I merely help him further his own agenda for my personal amusement."

"And what does that have to do with the other girls that you've captured? What are you planning?"

"With the girls? Nothing. The Professor is the one interested in you for whatever reason. I am merely interested in creating a new world. A world of emptiness. The perfect world." Yuke explained in a monotone manner.

"A perfect world?" Serena echoed the thought.

Yuke shook his head."Disregard that. We are here to talk about Hiraki Sotari, not me."

"You do realize by any sense you are also Hiraki, right?" Serena pointed out, a sly smile forming on her face.

"How clever of you." His gaze tensed up."I mean what I said."

Serena rolled her eyes, giving up in her attempt to tease him."Well, what do you want to know?"

"What did you think of him? Clearly, there's a connection beyond friendship that you two posses." He placed a hand under his chin."Perhaps, it's what they call a bond of love."

Serena's cheeks turned crimson at that blunt statement."W-well, you see...We've known each other for a long time and well, you could say we are in love? He confessed to me before..."

Yuke nodded, not wanting to press further on the memories."Apologies. I did not mean to upset you."

"It's okay." She admitted, reminiscing her times with Hiraki."Now that I know that you're Hiraki, it doesn't hurt as much to remember. But...do you remember how it happened? How you ended up back in Academia?"

Yuke blinked as she did. They blinked at each other before Serena turned crimson."It was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it was." Yuke bluntly remarked."However, it's in human's nature to want to know what happened to someone close to them, regardless of how obvious it might seem."

Serena grimace, putting all the pieces of information she had together."So it's true. The Dragon Twins really did take you out..."

"The Dragon Twins?" Yuke looked over at the ceiling, recalling their names."Ah, yes. Students of Academia, as well as their mercenaries."

"You know them?" Serena asked."Then why haven't you-"

"Card them? For beating Hiraki Sotari, and thanks to that, allowing me to be today?" Yuke explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."I have not encountered them, nor do I hold any sense of gratitude to them. Does that make you feel better?"

Serena sighed in relief, not really satisfied with his answer but it made her feel better."Next question."

"What kind of person was he? If you all are taking your time to care for him, then he must be of great value, isn't that so? Not to mention your strong feelings towards him."

"That's an easy question. Hiraki was a caring person, one who would often be at the back of a crowd due to his insecurities. It pains me to say this, but he wasn't a very skilled duelist. Compared to you, there's an abysmal gap even though you are by all means the same person. But what never stopped him from fighting. He sacrificed himself for me and Kyle's safety knowing full well he couldn't win."

"Sacrificed himself." Yuke repeated to clarify."Kyle lost and is nowhere to be found by your friends and you're here locked up. Does that mean he sacrificed himself for nothing?"

"Don't say that!" Serena exploded, drawing dangerously close to Yuke's face."He did what he could! If we screwed our opportunity lend from him then that's on us!"

Yuke looked at her with a blank expression, but a faint hint of regret appeared on his face, although it seemed it lasted a few seconds."I apologize. Perhaps I was harsh with the choice of my words. Still, you cannot deny that you are here, locked up away, even if he sacrificed his life for you."

"I know...I know...I was too weak to defend myself." Serena's eyes began tearing up."Too weak to protect Hiraki, to not get myself trapped in the Synchro Dimension, to win against you...and even now, to face you."

The door to the room was opened, and heavy steps could be heard going down the stairs.

Serena quickly placed a hand on Yuke's forehead, which he choose to let happen."I know you're in there Hiraki. I promise that I will fix all of this, even if it ends up killing me. Just bear with it a little longer while I do so as well. For our future together. I love you..."

"Yuke, it's time." A man with a lab coat said as he stepped closer to the light, revealing his blue eyes hidden behind a pair of reading glasses. He had brown hair swept to the back and a white shirt underneath his coat with a tie.

"Dr. Brueno." Yuke turned to Serena as he got up, offering her a hand which she took."I'm afraid our meeting is over. You will be in Dr. Brueno's care for the time being."

Serena nodded with no other choice and followed the man and took one last glance at Yuke, who was staring at the ground.

"I apologize for the rough accommodations, Serena-chan." The man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've had worst," Serena confessed dryly.

Dr. Brueno sighed after thinking."Serena-chan, I must also apologize for something else."

Serena's rose a brow, folding her arms."What?"

"I know you're already aware of who Yuke is-was. But I have to inform you that it was I that led the operation." He regretfully said, his voice whimpering a bit.

Serena's eyes widened at the confession, trying her best not to lose her composure."Why? What did you do to him? And why him? He didn't have anything to do with whatever the Professor is planning!"

"I know! But I never planned for it to go that far. Your friend was brought it when he was close to death. His legs were broken, he had at least 8 broken ribs, a broken nose, so we had to operate him quickly. I had a partner, the Doktor. I'm not sure if you know him. But he was ordered by the Professor to mess with Hiraki's brains to suppress his personality while I was in charge of altering his facial features. However, by that point, I had no control over the operation. Fortunately, I managed to convince them to suppress his memories, rather than erase them as a whole."

"Is there any way to bring them back? To reverse his brain alteration back to normal?"

Dr. Brueno shook his head."I was hoping that he'll regain his consciousness by coming into contact with you. But that hypothesis went flying out the window the moment he brought you here."

"He told me he cried!" Serena suddenly remembered, hope in her voice."He told me he cried when he sent me away, but didn't know why."

"Marvelous! That means his psyche is still within the body's memory functions!" Dr. Brueno cheered in glee."However, how ca-"

"Dr. Brueno!" A malevolent voice called out from in front of the hallway. An old man with white hair, crazed eyes, and a sinister grin was standing in front of a door next to a girl with green hair. Her expression was neutral but her eyes were completely dead.

"She looks like me...could she be...?"

"That's Rin." Dr. Brueno murmured to Serena before facing the Doktor."Doktor, I was told that Evan had escaped with Rin. What does this mean?"

"Oh, yes. Seiko already took care of that, Dr. Brueno. Evan was brought back along with Rin. Ah, and I see Serena is also under our custody as well! That means that only Hiragi Yuzu is left."

"That is correct." Dr. Brueno replied in a low tone.

"Anyways, the Professor has given me the permission to take Serena for further analysis." He gestured him to send her over.

"Stay safe, Serena-chan. Please, I beg of you to stay strong and never give up on seeing your friend again. I'm positive your crew is coming here as we speak." Dr. Brueno whispered as Serena began walking away.

"I know." She simply said. The Doktor led her and Rin inside the room he had come from, locking the door.

Meanwhile, back in the cells, Yuke was still looking at the ground. However, he was not alone.

"You know, I never really liked her." Wendy spat at the ground."She's too cocky, plus her hair is wack."

Yuke ignored her words and brush off a tear that had come down his right cheek."We are not going to the Standard Dimension."

"What?! Why?!" Wendy screams echoed through the small room.

"Because the probabilities of Yuzu Hiragi being in Standard are considerably next to zero. I have deduced that she is either here, in the Fusion Dimension, or in the XYZ Dimension. I've already informed Tatsuyo, Tokomaru, Evan, and Junpei to keep an eye out for her as well as our enemies, the Lancers. Meanwhile, we will stay here just in case the situation changes."

"But! Do you have any idea what kind of fun we would have had?!" Wendy refuted, stomping like a spoiled child."We could have carded their parents! Do you have any idea of much that would have break them?! Do slaughter their family and showing them trapped in cards?!" She suddenly stopped, placing her hands on her hips."She told you something, didn't she? That damn whore! What did she tell you?!"

Yuke quickly shot her a death glare, prompting her to shut up."I believe I made myself very clear when I told you we are not going. You seem to think that I am under obligation to keep you around, but trust me, you could not be more in the dark. I am the leader of this organization, and if I see you're unfitted to be here, I will card you myself and tear the card apart. Do you understand me?"

Wendy nodded in fear, backing away."Y-Yes sir!" She stuttered and left in a hurry, leaving Yuke on his own again.

He clenched his chest with his right hand intensively."Serena...he listened to your pleas, that much I guarantee you."

* * *

Kurono opened his eyes groggily, feeling a bit drowsy most likely due to the lack of sleep he's been having in preparation of coming to help his allies. When he came to, he realized that the sky was gray and the buildings around him were either destroyed or left in ruins.

"You know, if the sky was red, I'd say I'm back at home." He chuckled dryly."Still, by all logic, this is the XYZ dimension. But where exactly are the others?"

Kurono began walking down the empty streets of Heartland in hopes of encountering a human being that was not involved with Academia."It's incredible who humans are capable of doing this to a place like this. I bet this city must have been as gorgeous as my home back in the day."

Indeed, he reminisced about his city and how it prospered before the arrival of Yu. Yuke. Hiraki. 'There are many names under YU. But which one could be the real one? At this point, anything can be true. And it doesn't help that Yuke is so vague about his answers. Does he even know? If he doesn't, then it's true that Academia is just using him.'

Before he could ponder more on the matter, he saw a rock being thrown at his head. With ease, he stepped back, avoiding the projectile.

"That's far enough, Spawn of Chaos! This is where your path ends!" A young man with pale skin and short purple hair combed to the sides exclaimed. He had slightly lighter purple eyes and was wearing a torn attire that consisted of a dressing shirt that was missing half of the right sleeve along with black jeans and black sneakers.

"Spawn of Chaos?" Kurono rose a brow, confused at the sudden accusation."You got it wrong! I am not with the Unifiers of Chaos! I'm against them!"

"Lies! We left foreigners here before and look where it got us! We can't trust outsiders such as yourself!"

"My goodness, are all these peasants triggered happy?" A cocky voice boomed around them. Still, in shock, both duelists located the source of the voice inside of a building. A man with greenish-blonde hair came out, eating what remained of an ice cream cone."Seriously. If you were desperate to find us, then you should have asked."

"That's one of the people who were back in Synchro at the very end!" Kurono took a step forward."So you came after us?"

"Huh? He's not your ally?" The purple-hair boy was confused."Then, who are you?"

"I should be asking you that!" Kurono refuted with irritation."I'm Kurono Asayi. I come from the Ritual Dimension and I've allied myself with the Lancers to stop this war."

Junpei seemed unimpressed and just scoffed."Stop the war, you say? You can't even stop me, let alone an entire war between dimensions!"

"I'm Subaru Haramiya! I'll be helping you take this guy out." The now named Subaru jumped next to Kurono, activating his Duel Disk."Trust me, I want to make this guy pay for what he did to my friend's family, but I know I'm not strong enough to take him on alone."

Kurono sighed in defeat, shrugging his shoulders."Be my guest. Although I'd preferred doing this alone. But considering who our opponent is, then the situation merits it."

"Oh, what a disgusting sight. A duo of vermins think they can take me on? Ha! You're not even good enough to polish my boots!" Junpei activated his Duel Disk."I'll show you."

"Duel!"

 _ **Junpei vs. Kurono and Subaru LP: 4000 each.**_

"I'll start us off! From my hand, I summon Gishki Avance in ATK mode!" Kurono declared as a man wearing a purple cape, wielding a dagger appeared on the field.

 _ **Gishki Avance Level 4, Water, Spellcaster, ATK: 1500, DEF: 800**_

"Avance's effect activates! Once per turn, I can choose one "Gishki" monster from my Deck and place it on top of my Deck!" Kuruno browses on his Duel Disk for the monster he's looking for until he finds it quickly."There you are." With a click, a card pops out of his Duel Disk as he places it on top of his Deck."I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Up I go! My turn, draw! I Summon a monster in DEF mode and set 3 cards face-down! Turn end!"

Junpei began laughing, holding a hand to cover his eyes."Don't tell me this is your first move! I wasn't expecting anything, but you gave me literally something next to nothing! Honestly, this will be over sooner than I had anticipated."

"If you take us lightly, you're going to regret it. We might have started slow, but you'll see what we have in store for you soon enough!" Subaru pointed at his foe dramatically.

"If you say so, peasant. My turn! I draw! I'll start my play by summoning Dragunity Tribus in ATK mode!"

A humanoid with a crow head and wings appeared on the field, flapping its wings.

 _ **Dragunity Tribus Level 1, Wind, Winged Beast, ATK: 500, DEF: 300**_

"I then activate its Special Effect!" Junpei continued."When this card is Summoned onto the field, I can send a Level 3 or Lower "Dragunity" monster from my Deck to the graveyard! Next, by tributing a "Dragunity" monster I control, I can Special Summon from my hand Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

 _ **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn Level 6, Wind, Dragon, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1500**_

"And now, thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon and equip a "Dragunity" monster from the graveyard! I choose the one I sent to the graveyard thanks to Tribus' effect, Aklys!"

A small red dragon appeared on the field and wrapped itself around Arma's neck.

"He equipped a monster to another...but for what purpose?" Kurono wondered aloud, causing his teammate to shrug.

"You simple buffoons. There are plenty of ways for me to use my monster like this. For instance..." Junpei took out a card and activated it."I activate the Spell Card, Dragunity Action! I can destroy cards on my opponents' field equal to the number of "Dragunity" cards I control. Since I control two, both of you will lose one of your cards in play!"

In the blink of an eye, Kurono and Subaru lost one of their backrows respectively.

"Now then, it's I believe I've done enough damage for the time being. I set 2 cards and call it a turn. Your move, vermins."

"Fine, it's my turn! I activate the Ritual Spell, Gishki Ritual Ascensor! By sending from my Deck to the graveyard, I can Ritual Summon a monster from my hand with equal level! Ritual Summon! Come, Level 4! Gishki Psychelone!

A humanoid resembling an octopus with black wings appeared on the field.

 _ **Gishki Psychelone Level 4, Water, Fiend, Ritual, ATK: 2150, DEF: 1650**_

"I activate Psychelone's effect! I can declare one Attribute and one Monster Type, and if you have a monster with said type and attribute, you'll shuffle them into your Deck!"

"Naive! I activate my Continous Card, Endless Hunt! When my opponent activates the effect of a monster that was Special Summoned, I can negate the effect and take control of that monster. However, that monster will be in DEF mode."

Psychelone stopped in the middle of her attack by a chain wrapping up around her and pulling her to Junpei's side.

"He took control of my monster!" Kurono cried out in shock.

Subaru put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, nodding."Don't worry. I'll handle this. I activate my Counter Trap, Caught In the Act! When my opponent activates a Trap Card, your monsters lose 500 ATKs times the number of monsters on the field until your next turn! Since you now control two, both of them will lose 1000 ATKs!"

 _ **Gishki Psychelone ATK: 1150**_

 _ **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn ATK: 1100**_

"Subaru..." Kurono was amazed at how he was able to counter Junpei's tactics."Fine. I set a card down and end my turn."

"I'll take it from here! My turn! Draw! I Flip Summon Ghostrick Warwolf!"

A cartoonish like wolf appeared, showcasing its fangs and claws.

 _ **Ghostrick Warwolf Level 3, Dark, Zombie, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1500**_

"Since I control a "Ghostrick" face-up monster, I can Summon another "Ghostrick" monster from my hand! Say hello to Ghostrick Ghoul!"

A cartoonish zombie dug its way from the ground, moaning like the undead.

 _ **Ghostrick Ghoul Level 3, Dark, Zombie, ATK: 1100, DEF: 1200**_

"At this moment, I activate Ghoul's effect! A "Ghostrick" monster, other than itself, that I control gains the combined ATKs of all "Ghostrick" monsters on the field until the end of your next turn!"

Kurono smirked upon calculating."That means Warwolf's ATKs will boost increase to 2500!"

 _ **Ghostrick Warwolf ATK: 2500**_

"Battle! Kurono, I'm taking your monster away from him! Warwolf, attack his controlled Gishki Psychelone! Claw of Iron!" Warwolf's claws increased in length considerably and launched itself against Psychelone as the latter was cut in pieces by the wolf.

"Idiot! I won't be the one taking damage, you know!" Junpei cackled behind the smoke.

"What?!" Subaru gasped in horror."That means...!"

Kurono felt as if he was being electrocuted intensely and let out a cry of pain.

 _ **Kurono LP: 2650**_

"Kurono, I'm sorry! I-I didn't..."

Kurono rose a hand, stopping him."Don't mind me. I should be thanking you from not hesitating to save my monster, even if it was destroyed."

Subaru was perplexed. Why was someone who he just met, a foreigner, helping him out and looking out for him."Who are you?"

"Just a survivor, like you and your people." Kurono laughed at the irony of his words.

Subaru wanted to ask him more but decided that it could wait."At this time, I Overlay the Level 3 Ghostrick Warwolf and Level 3 Ghostrick Ghoul!"

Both of the monsters turned into purple energy and entered a black vortex as Subaru chanted.

"Undead monster that foreshadows the power of darkness, bring forth the power of the demon slayer! XYZ Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Ghostrick Alucard!"

A well dressed white demon appeared on the field, removing his cape from his to make his presence known.

 _ **Ghostrick Alucard Rank 3, Dark, Zombie, XYZ, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**_

"I see. So you must be the one who saved Kaito that day." Junpei whistled mockingly."Tough guy."

Subaru ignored his words and continued, recalling the day they carded Kaito's parents and almost him."By detaching an Overlay Unit, Alucard's effect activates! I can target a set card you control and destroy it!"

Alucard cackled in delight, pointing at the card set down on the field and fired a dark beam from its finger, disintegrating it.

"I set one card. Turn it. It's your turn, monster." Subaru looks at him in disgust.

Junpei cannot help but laugh at his impudence."Let's see you say those words after this turn. My turn! At this moment Mystletainn's ATKs are restored to normal!"

 _ **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn Level 6, Wind, Dragon, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1500**_

"I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw 2 fresh cards from my Deck! Next, I activate the Spell Card, Quake Armor! I can equip a "Dragunity" monster I control with another "Dragunity" monster from my hand! The one I choose is Dragunity Brandistock!"

A small emerald color dragon appeared on the field before it equipped itself to Mystletainn.

"Battle! Due to Brandistock's ability, my monster can attack twice! Borbanic Pierce!" Mystletainn flew over towards Alucard and pierces through its chest, letting a cry of pain.

 _ **Subaru LP: 3700**_

"Alucard's effect activates! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can add a "Ghostrick" from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Second attack! You haven't suffered enough, you peasant!" Again, Mystletainn dived towards Subaru extending its sword forward.

"I activate my Trap Card, Ghostrick Last Run! When my opponent makes a direct attack, the damage is halved!" Subaru interjected.

The dragon warrior easily lashed at Subaru, knocking him to the ground.

 _ **Subaru LP: 2650**_

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Junpei whistled in amusement."Either way, you knew this day was going to come eventually. The day you are carded. I set one card and call in my turn."

"Subaru, are you alright?!" Kurono rushed towards his ally and helped him get up.

Subaru nodded slowly."Yeah, I guess so. Damn, he packs a good punch. Do you think you can still beat him?"

"Hard to say." Kurono looked through his sole card."Although it's really not much of a question about defeating him. It's my move! I draw! I activate Gishki Ritual Ascensor's effect! By shuffling it back to my Deck, I can add a "Gishki" monster from my Graveyard to my hand! Next, I activate the Spell Card, Preparation of Rites! I can add a Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand along with a Ritual Spell Card!"

"He refreshed his hand to the point where he can Ritual Summon and more..." Junpei grumbled under his breath."I expected at least as much from you, Lancers."

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Aqua Sage Summoning! I can Ritual Summon by sending from my hand to the Graveyard monsters whose level is equal to or greater than the monster I'm trying to summon! I sacrifice the Level 4 Gishki Avance and the Level 4 Gishki Emilia to Ritual Summon!"

A golden mirror appeared on the field, absorbing both monsters from one side as the other side began shining."Serpent that shifts the current of the water to its favor, slide to the mist of doubt and open a new path to the ocean! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 7! Evigishki Levianima!

The serpent-like being came out of the other side of the mirror, its body curling around and wielding a gold-lined sword.

 _ **Evigishki Levianima Level 7, Water, Aqua, Ritual, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1500**_

"Battle! Levianima, attack his monster! Swift Hebi Dash!" Kurono watched as his monster slid over to Mystletainn and rose its sword above its head, swiftly chopping its head off cleanly. Both monsters attached to its neck, however, the red dragon flew against its attacker and pierced through its chest, leaving a gaping hole before exploding.

 _ **Junpei LP: 3400**_

Junpei fell on one knee, gasping for air. The attack had done quite a number on him, but allowed himself a smirk."Idiot. Aklys has the special effect of destroying a card on the field when the monster it's equipped with is destroyed. I destroyed that monster you worked to hard to summon."

"My monster has a Special Effect as well." Junpei countered, holding a card in his hand."When Levianima declares an attack, I'm allowed to draw a card from my Deck and if it's a "Gishki" monster, I can look at one card in your hand randomly."

"However, I currently have no cards in my hand. Such an effect is useless." Junpei refuted, confidently.

"Hey, it's a free draw. I'll take what I can get. I set the card I just got and end my turn."

Subaru nodded in approval."Not bad. You are really skilled but yet you're not from here, or Academia. I'll really have to prove myself to back up our reputation as duelists! It's my t-"

"It's my turn!" A singing voice interrupted him.

Out of the blue, a young man wearing a white cap, a blue hoodie, gray pants and brown shoes landed next to Junpei, a playful smirk on his face.

"Tatsuyo...why on God's green earth are you here?" Junpei asked with irritation in his voice.

"I figured you could use some help! You're in a rather..." He cleared his throat, holding back a chuckle."...compromising position right now. You forgot your Deck isn't the best out there to be taking on to two people with. I'll join in as your teammate."

"Intrusion Penalty!: 2000 LP!"

Electricity ran down Tatsuyo's body, but he didn't flinch in the least. Instead, he kept smiling as ever.

"Tatsuyo, you sly piece of s-"

"Woah, there!" Tatsuyo held his hand in front of him defensively."Give me a break! I'm just trying to help you out here. I mean, no one ever said finders keepers, right? And besides, you have no cards in your hand and these guys are outplaying you because you underestimated them."

"That's another one of the Unifiers of Chaos." Kurono recalled his previous encounter with them all.

Subaru nodded grimly."Yeah. He's the one who was trying to put the moves on a friend of mine. Makes me sick to my stomach."

Tatsuyo folded his arms and shifted his gaze to the other 2."You again, eh? Why are you guys still fighting? I mean, it's kinda pointless."

"What are you talking about?" Kurono inquired.

"Well, you clearly have been defeated by us, so what's the point of fighting a known outcome? Besides, Tokomaru is still in the Synchro Dimension, hunting down your comrades that were lucky enough to stay behind. It won't be long before he cards them. I believe your leader is among them as well? If so, this is a good chance for a checkmate. Without the head, the horses are lead wilding by themselves. This war? This fight? It's over."

"What is he talking about, Kurono?" Subaru was lost for words.

"I'm allied to a group known as The Lancers. Their aim is to stop Academia and the dimensional war before the dimensions pay the price for it. We might be late to prevent destruction from yours, but we can return the peace it once had, like my home, the Ritual Dimension."

"So wait, you're from another dimension?" Subaru asked him.

"Yeah. My home was ravaged like yours, but it was a massacre to another level. We've been terrorized by them for years. It all started with their leader." He pointed at both Chaotic duelists.

"Say what you will, but this is for the best. All we want is for the dimensions to come at peace and for a new world to bloom. If I'm not wrong, the Lancer's objective is to stop the war and to restore everything as it should, isn't that right? What if I told you it's not that different than our plan?"

"Not that different?!" Kurono rose his voice."We're not murderers!"

"So what? Actually, you are murderers. What do you think happens to the duelists that have come to stand in your way? They either die or are left for dead or even worse, they face punishment. You call your cause righteous, yet you slay in the name of justice. You fail to realize that. On the other hand, we kill for survival and orders alone. Scratch that! We don't even kill, we card! A person that's carded is still alive to the very core. Their life energy can be used to create a new world where peace and love is all we know! A world with no wars, no fights, no different sides trying to see which is right and wrong."

Subaru looked troubled. He lowered his head and Duel Disk."W-what are you...saying..."

"Lies." Kurono snapped."All the people you carded, the families you tore apart for your selfish goals! Nobody asked for that! You're trying to force your ideas into other people! I say fuck that, fuck your dreams and fuck you!"

Tatsuyo sighed heavily."So much for convincing them. Tariko was right, they do not listen. I guess we'll do this the hard way! My turn! I draw! From my hand, I summon Naturia Pumpkin!"

A green colored pumpkin appeared on the field, sitting down and yawning lazily.

 _ **Naturia Pumpkin Level 4, Earth, Plan, ATK: 1400, DEF: 800**_

"When this beauty of a plant is Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Naturia" monster from my hand to the field. I'll Special Summon Naturia Cherries in ATK mode!"

 _ **Naturia Cherries Level 1, Earth, Plant, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 200**_

"That's a Tuner monster!" Kurono realized."I activate my Trap Card, Aquamirror Lock! When my monster Special Summons a monster, I can target that monster and destroy it!"

The small cherry exploded, leaving behind what appeared to be jam.

"Good job, Kurono!" Subaru praised him."You just prevented him from Synchro Summoning!"

Tatsuyo, instead of looking worried, just chuckled."You really think so? Naturia Cherries has the Special Ability that allows me to Summon up to 2 copies of it from my Deck if it's sent to the graveyard!"

A total of 2 small cherries appeared on the field, laughing mischievously.

 _ **Naturia Cherries Level 1, Earth, Plant, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 200 (x2)**_

"No way! He saw my move coming and thought of a countermeasure!" Kurono's jaw dropped.

"Now then, I tune the Level 4 Pumpkin with the 2 level 1 Cherries!"

Pumpkin turned into 4 stars as the cherries turned into 2 rings, surrounding it.

"Beautiful plants that grow in Mother Earth's warm arms, combine into a being that represents the beauty of botany! Synchro Summon! The wise dragon, Level 6! Naturia Barkion!

 _ **Naturia Barkion Level 6, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**_

"I gotta say, we were gonna kill you all anyway. Your deaths will please the Professor greatly, you see." Tatsuyo began rambling again."I mean, not to mention the kind of life energy you will provide to us! I love when everything fits right into place."

"If you're done ranting about, can you hurry up and finish your move, you simpleton?" Junpei crossed his arms, an irritated look on his face.

"Fine, fine. Battle! Barkion, attack the one on the right direction! Sage Ignite!"

Barkion fired orange flames towards Subaru, who barely managed to avoid being engulfed in them. However, his right arm wasn't spare, as it was caught in the flames and burnt through his shirt and skin.

"Subaru!" Kurono rushed to the agonizing looking teen. He was recoiling on the floor in pain, holding back screams of agony.

"If only you forfeited sooner, we wouldn't have done this at all." Tatsuyo rubbed his nose."Well, at least not as viciously. I guess I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"K-Kurono...you have to leave." Subaru gasped for heavy breaths."

"What are you saying? I can't leave you here! Why would I even consider doing that?!" Kurono gritted his teeth.

"It's my turn anyway, you know...and besides, with these wounds, I'll only slow you down. We might have just met but, I can tell that you've suffered as well. By their hands..."

Kurono turned to face his foes, a desperate look on his face."Junpei! Tatsuyo! You have to snap out of it! We know that you're being brainwashed! Please, wake up! This isn'r you!"

Junpei frowned while Tatsuyo bit his lower lip, putting his hands on his hips."Don't you say that we are. You insolent buffoon. You know what, Tatsuyo, let's just captured them. Carding them would be a waste of resources and besides, that way we can drag their friends outside."

"Ah, a game. I like that. So, what do you guys think? We could card you right now or you could surrender. Don't worry, we won't treat you badly if you surrender. We just need you to attract the rest of your friends that are scattered in this dimension."

"No! You won't be kidnapping any more of our friends!" A female voice called out. Kurono and Subaru turned around and saw a group of duelists preparing to engage in combat. In front of them, stood a girl with glasses and a boy with orange hair.

"Allen! Sayaka! You made it!" Subaru exclaimed in glee upon noticing his friends.

Junpei just scowled, rolling his eyes while Tatsuyo smiled widely."Oh, Sayaka dearest! You finally showed yourself before me!"

Sayaka shivered a little at the sight of the boy's crazed eyes.

"Say, partner, I think it's best if we retreat," Tatsuyo whispered to his friend.

Junpei crossed his arm, shotting him a disgusted look."Why in God's green earth, would we retreat?"

"There's too many of them together and besides. We have other things to do other than engaging in a two against many fights, you get it?"

"I don't. But quite frankly, I don't care. Although you are right. I'd be a waste for us to simply dirty our hands by dueling these good for nothing thugs called the Resistance. Let us go."

Both Unifiers of Chaos deactivated their Duel Disk and sprinted away.

Allen and Sayaka rushed to their wounded friend as well as some members of the Resistance who readied a stretcher.

"You managed to get some allies together...that's good. At least there's still hope for us..." Subaru winced, the pain in his arm reminding him of reality

Allen turned to Kurono with a weary expression."Who is this?"

"He's a comrade. He comes from another dimension that's been subjected to the Unifiers of Chaos."

Kurono nodded slightly."My name is Kyle Asayi. I'm from the Ritual Dimension. Now...if you don't mind, can we discuss this later? I feel exhausted for some reason."

Allen narrowed his eyes and studied the newcomer before sighing."Fine. If Subaru trusts you, I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah, thanks for backing him up. We really appreciate it." Sayaka also showed her gratefulness.

"Not a problem." Kurono looked at the gray sky.'It's better if I wait for the others to eventually show up. If I tell them the truth about the Unifiers of Chaos, they probably won't believe me. I hope you guys are safe and sound. And I really hope you're still okay...little brother.'

* * *

Ace sat down in a small office in front of a wide table that had a total of 6 other chairs. A man with a bowl cut hair was pacing around the room worryingly.

"I see. So that's what happened with your mission." He said quickly, taking a seat next to Ace who was looking at the ceiling, feet on top of the table."So, Ace-sama, what is your leader's next move? Surely he has Heartland in his sights."

"I doubt he does. I met him just recently, but I can already tell he wouldn't waste time on nonsense. Heartland has almost been completely decimated, so you guys can probably finish the damn job already."

"I apologize, sir, but the citizens are craftier than we thought. As soon as Junpei, Tatsuyo, and Tokomaru left, they have been pushing us back quite a bit, even with their low numbers."

"But those idiots are back again, so they'll handle this. If not, I'll just step in and take their leaders."

"Are you not worry about the opposing faction, the Lancers? If what you say comes to pass, they'll come to this dimension and attempt to stop us."

Ace snorted arrogantly."Please. We beat them once, we'll do it again and this time for sure. Besi-"

Ace was interrupted by office door opening violently. A girl red eyes and long blonde hair stomped inside, followed by a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes who had a meek expression.

"You're back. Once again, you bless us with your presence." She said sarcastically.

Ace clicked his tongue in annoyance."Hello to you too, bitch. As usual, you're loud and blunt as fuck."

"You have some nerve showing your face to me again after what you did to Grace." Gloria growled dangerously."After what you di-"

Ace beckoned her to sit down on a chair, which she reluctantly did."Listen, there are other matters to attend to than your big sister complex."

"Ace..." Grace murmured, taking a sit down and avoiding looking at the boy.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you were on a mission." Gloria said, earning a chuckle from the Hero user."

"Yeah, and it's done with. I'm here to take reigns again and because a group of people I'm interested in are here as well."

"Welcome back, Ace. I didn't know you were coming to visit us.

Mamoru, who had been quiet during the ordeal, turned to the entrance and started stammering."C-C-Commander in Chief!"

Ace looked at Edo with a boring expression on his face and rested his head on his hand."Alas, Edo Phoenix shows up in time. Fucking A. I was hoping to hear from you again..."

The room remained silent for what it seemed a minute but was mere seconds until both of them said simultaneously."...brother."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 28**_  
 _ **The Conflict of the Soul**_

Seiko and Yuke were outside of Academia, observing the depths of the ocean from a safe distance.

"This hunt is going rather slow." Seiko began talking, not looking at him."I thought you wanted this done as soon as possible."

"I do. The mission is almost done." Yuke drawled."All that remains is capturing Yuzu Hiragi and everything will be over."

"That is true. We've done most of the Professor's work after all. Starting with Ruri, Rin, Wendy, and Serena. Still, though, this Yuzu girl is quite slippery, ain't she? If only you took things more seriously back then she wouldn't have gotten away." She was smirking, eyeing him carefully to see if she could get a reaction out of him. When she realized it was useless, she huffed."Do you have any leads?"

"I have some theories. Tokomaru stayed behind in Synchro to take care of the remains of the Lancers; the ones that weren't teleported along with us. That would leave us with the other part of the Lancers. I've dispatched Ace, Junpei, and Tatsuyo to XYZ to confirm the situation with Edo. She couldn't have gone to Ritual because I checked the logs before starting up Roget's machine, and there was no coordinates to the Ritual Dimension. Naho and Tariko are checking out the Fusion Dimension."

Seiko nodded satisfactorily."That leaves Evan, you and Wendy. As I've told you, Evan is not suitable for a mission right now. That would leave only the two of you. So, what's your move?"

"I was thinking in going to the Standard Dimension because it's Yuzu's original dimension. There's also a chance that she is in there. However, I am not quite sure whether that's a good tactic."

"It's a dimension where no one is looking at, you know. The Professor has long forgotten about that dump and there are none of our troops there to secure the place. If you ask me, I think that's the perfect place. Not to mention it's where the Lancers come from. Perhaps you could get valuable information if you go."

Yuke's furrowed his brow.'That is a fair assessment.' He thought it over his head."Very well. Wendy and I will go. I have to inform her of the mission."

Seiko stuck out her tongue."No need to do that, dear. I've already contacted her and she's awfully excited."

Yuke turned around and began walking away, sticking his hands in his pockets."I see. Then I bid you goodbye."

Seiko held back her laughter as she watched the young man walk away."A man of a few words as always. However, your little mission will provide me with a great amount of Chaotic Energy. Once I have enough...oh, I can hardly wait!"

* * *

Jack, Crow, Tokumatsu, Reiji, Sora, Tsukikage and Reira stood outside of what it once was the Sector Security. The citizens has gathered around them and were curious to know what had happened. Jack told them the situation of the war and had asked for their full support. Wasting no time, preparations to depart began.

"I can't stop thinking about the others. Do you think they're alright?" Crow asked, concern clear in his voice.

Reiji nodded."The Unifiers of Chaos threw themselves with them. If it was a portal to their demise, they wouldn't have jumped. What about it, Sora?"

Sora shook his head, arms crossed. He had put back on his jacket but applied bandages to his arm."They're not the suicidal type. That portal must have taken them to another dimension."

"But where exactly is the question?" Jack looked at the horizon."It's been a day and we have not heard of them."

Reiji turned to Jack."How long did the Council say that the preparations to go are going to take?"

"They said the would let us know. Our most advanced scientists are working nonstop and with the help of your Duel Disk and technology, it'll make matters simpler."

Reira clenched onto Reiji, whimpering in fear."What's the matter, Reira?"

The D/D duelists turned his gaze to where his brother was looking at. Tokomaru was riding closer and closer to them. His D-Wheel was black with white flames and a skull at the very front. It had chains that were tied up on the sides and a rocket for a flag.

"Tokomaru!" Jack cried out, stepping in front of his comrades. Tokomaru stopped his D-Wheel inches away from Jack. He took of his helmet that was blue with a black visor.

"Jack! I knew I would run into you if I just went around the city! You weren't the type to enjoy walking among the peasants, but now that everything is over, I thought you'd had a change of heart!" He burst into laughter.

People began gathering around them quickly."Isn't that Tokomaru Mairo?"

"Yeah, that's him! So he's finally back!"

"What's with that get-up? I thought he liked going around in comfortable clothes. That's kind of like a uniform."

"And look at his eyes! I thought Tokomaru-san had brown eyes!"

Jack and Tokomaru locked eyes on each other, creating an intense atmosphere. Crow and Sora took a stance but were stopped by Jack."Do not. This is might fight. I'm the only one able to bring my friend back from the darkness. Let us duel, Tokomaru." Jack went over to his own D-Wheel and put on his helmet."Our field will be the entire city. No one will interrupt this time."

"Ah, I like the way you think, Jackie!" Tokomaru moved over, standing next to Jack."The whole City will be our audience. They'll watch as I snuff the life out of you once and for all!"

A helicopter was now flying above them, circling around. There, Melisa stood out with a microphone in her hand. The Duel was being broadcasted all over the City to make sure no one missed a second.

"Ladies and gentlemen! After being attacked by a group of terrorists, we find ourselves with a moment of peace! However, it looks like Tokomaru has something else to say! Even I don't understand what's going on! I mean, aren't they supposed to be best friends?!"

Nearby, another helicopter had stopped in the middle of the air. The passenger, a man with pointy ears, lipstick and green eyes took a sip of his champagne."This duel may very well determine the fate of our City once and for all."

Both duelists activated their integrated Duel Disk and rep up their engines.

"Let's duel!"

 _ **Jack vs. Tokomaru LP: 4000**_

"And off they go! It appears as though they do plan to use the whole city as their field!" Melissa exclaimed before turning to the pilot."We have to follow them!"

The citizens ran to the sidewalks in order to avoid getting in front of the dueling legends. One side, the once known as King and on the other side his best friend.

"I'm the returning winner, so I'll start this off, Jack! From my hand, I Normal Summon Crystron Thystvern in ATK mode!"

A purple mechanical dragon with sharp claws appeared flying about Tokomaru.

 _ **Crystron Thystvern Level 3, Water, Machine, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**_

"Now, by activating its effect, I can destroy it and Special Summon another Crystron from my Deck! Arise, Crystron Citree!"

A small mechanical girl appeared on the field, dancing around in the air.

Crystron _ **Citree Level 2, Water, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 500**_

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn! JACK! Show me your new power!" Tokomaru roared as loud as his engine.

"It's not about winning this duel only. Nor is it about trying to make you reason! It's about recalling the memories that are clouded by the tainted evil that has succumbed you!" Jack sped up, passing by Tokomaru and taking a sharp turn with him."It's my move! I draw! When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Red Daredevil!"

A small fiend with wings made of fire, two horns growing outwards and clad in crimson armor appeared on the field.

 _ **Red Daredevil Level 3, Fire, Fiend, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000**_

"Next, I'll use him as a sacrifice to Advance Summon! Come, Red Piercer!" Jack smashed his card on his Duel Disk.

A knight clad in red armor appeared on the field wielding a spear on one hand and a small shield on the other.

 _ **Red Piercer Level 5, Fire, Warrior, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200**_

"Red Piercer's effect activates! When it's successfully Advanced Summoned, it gains ATKs equals to the ATKs of the monster that was used for sacrifice!"

 _ **Red Piercer ATK: 2000+1200= 3200**_

"I activate my Trap Card, Crystron Aid! When my opponent has one of their monsters' ATKs increased, a "Crystron" monster I control gains ATKs equal to the gained amount!"

Crystron Citree _ **ATK: 500+1200= 1700**_

"That's similar to that Yuke's Fusion Monster does. It adds up the increase in power from another monster to his own." Sora pointed out.

The silent footage soon was replaced by Melissa's cheery commentary."Sorry about that folks! This Duel totally got us by surprise, so we didn't have the audio prepare! So far, both duelists have begun warming up! I can already feel the intensity of this Duel!"

"Still, why would Tokomaru, Jack Atlas' right-hand man, suddenly disappeared and show up out of nowhere." Shinji wondered, crossing his arms."It doesn't add up."

"I know." Tony agreed with his friend."Do you think it has something to do with these invaders?"

"There's no other explanation for it." Damon voiced his opinion.

Shinji nodded in response."If that's the case, this is more than a friendly duel. If Tokomaru wins, that is if he's really Tokomaru, the whole City will be in danger."

"Come and get me, Jackie Boy!" Tokomaru taunted."If you dare! Citree's effect activates! I can Special Summon a Non-Tuner "Crystron" monster from my graveyard and Synchro Summon! Come back, Thystvern!"

Thystvern turned into 3 stars while Citree turned into 2 rings, surrounding them."Brilliant ametrine, shimmer, and sparkle with the life-giving might of water! Synchro Summon! Empower the graceful of machines! Annihilate the fire, Level 5! Crystron Ametrix!"

Cryston _ **Ametrix Level 5, Water, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500**_

"Ametrix's effect allows me to switch the battle position of all face-up Special Summoned monsters you control!"

Red Piercer fell on one knee, holding his shield close to his chest.

"I was waiting for you to do that, Tokomaru." Jack chuckled with confidence."I activate the Spell Card, Ignite Spirit! I can only activate this card when my opponent has a Synchro Monster on their field! I can target a Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it on my field!"

"What?!" Tokomaru cried out as he saw Crystron Citree appeared on Jack's field.

"Now, I'll use your monster against you, Tokomaru! I tune the Level 5 Red Piercer to the Level 2 Crystron Citree!"

As Red Piercer turned into 5 stars and Crystron Citree turned into 2 rings, surrounding them, Jack chanted.

"Warrior that embodies the power of a dragon and the prowess of a knight! With your mighty weapon, cut through the very sun itself! Synchro Summon! The dragon made into a warrior! Level 7, Scorch Red Dragon Knight!"

A warrior began descending from the sky using two huge wings attached to his back. He was clad in crimson armor that had black patterns across it. His weapon consisted of a sword with the handle resembling the head of a dragon and a black shield with a red dot in the middle. To top it all, his helmet resembled the head of a dragon.

 _ **Scorch Red Dragon Knight Level 7, Fire, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300**_

"Amazing! Jack Atlas took over Tokomaru's monster and tricked him into using his monster's effect!" Melissa exclaimed."With that in mind, Jack devised a plan and Synchro Summoned! He has a clear path to an attack!"

"Scorch Red Dragon activates his Special Effect! When it's Synchro Summoned on the field, I can search for an Equip Spell from my Deck and automatically equip it to my monster! I activate the Equi Spell, Dawnbreaker, Sword of the Red Lord!"

Scorch Red's sword was replaced by a black sword with red lines along the blade and sword handle. The warrior gave a powerful cry of glory and rose his new sword in the air.

"This mighty blade gives my monster a boost of 300 ATKs per card on our fields!"

 _ **Scorch Red Dragon Knight ATK: 2600+300(x4)= 3800**_

"Impossible! His monster has surpassed mine by a mile!" Tokomaru cried out in shock.

"Furthermore, I activate my knight's effect! You take 500 points of damage per card you control! Since you control two, that'll be 1000!"

Electricity came rushing through Tokomaru's body, leaving the giant man gritting his teeth.

 _ **Tokomaru LP: 3000**_

"Now that the preparations have been completed, it's time to battle! Scorch Red Dragon Knight! Attack his monster and bring down the wall that keeps my friend from his senses! Swing of the Overlord!"

"Not so fast, JACK! I activate my Trap Card! Crystron Message! A "Crystron" monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn and on top of that, I can Special Summon a Crystron "Tuner" monster from my Graveyard! Crystron Citree!"

Crystron _ **Citree Level 2, Water, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 500**_

The Red Knight jumped high in the air and came swinging down but only managed to scratch part of Ametrix's body. This, however, caused a strong enough shockwave that almost managed to throw Tokomaru off his D-Wheel.

 _ **Tokomaru LP: 1700**_

"So close!" Melissa muttered under her breath. In all reality, she was wishing for the King, Jack Atlas to win."Jack Atlas dealt a total of 2300 points of damage in just one turn!"

"Yes!" Tokumatsu exclaimed in glee."Jack might just be able to win."

Reiji frowned at that.'It's far too early to tell. But he does have the current advantage.'

"I set a card face-down! Tokomaru, you were too hasty in your play! If you saved that first Trap Card and used it when I powered up my knight, you might have been able to outplay me!"

"You're right." Tokomaru chuckled, raising his head and showing that his crimson eyes were glowing more intensely."But I'm not mad at this outcome! THIS JUST GOT MY BLOOD PUMPING!"

Jack couldn't help but give a boisterous laugh."I shall send the end of it, my friend. I end my turn."

"MY TUUUUURN! I DRAAAAAAAW! I activate the Spell Card, Tuner Up! It doubles the level of a Tuner monster I control! That means Citree's Level rises up to 4! Next, I'll tune the Level 5 Crystron Ametrix with the Level 4 Crystron Citree!"

Crystron Ametrix turned into 6 stars while Crystron Citree turned into 4 rings and surrounded them."Crystal monster that holds the fire soul in the heart, with the power of water, turn a new tile and make a powerful element! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 9! Crystron Phoenix!"

A metallic warrior with red armored appeared on the field with 5 sticks floating behind its back.

Crystron _ **Phoenix Level 9, Water, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**_

"Next, I'll play my Quick-Play Spell, Eruption of Crystals! By vanishing a Spell Card from my Deck and Graveyard, I can target a Spell or Trap card you control! Since it's a Spell Card, I can add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!"

"That'll weaken my monster back to normal!" Jack frowned in annoyance.

 _ **Scorching Red Dragon Knight ATK: 2600**_

"Now, I play Inevitable Draw! I can draw up to 4 cards from my Deck and you get to pick two of them. The ones that you did not pick are sent to the Graveyard and I get to keep the others!"

"I choose the ones in the middle!" Jack replied confidently.

Tokomaru simply grinned."Very well! I activate the Spell that you let me keep! Crystron Rush! With this card, I can increase the ATK of Phoenix by 700! Not only that, but you'll take post-battle damage equal to half of your monster's ATK! BATTLE NOW, PHOENIX! Hydro Spark!"

Crystron _ **Phoenix ATK: 3500**_

The blades behind Phoenix's back flew over to Red Knight in mere seconds as though they were projectiles.

"Nice try, but I won't go down so easily! I play my Trap, Red Formation!" With that, a series of shields appeared before Red Knight."Thanks to its effect, when my opponent declares an attack, I can add 1 "Tuner" monster from my Deck to my hand!"

The blades easily destroyed the shields and impaled the once all-powerful knight, destroying it.

 _ **Jack LP: 3100**_

"Now, the burning damage!" A blade came out and managed to cut Jack's left cheek.

 _ **Jack LP: 1800**_

"It's just about time to end you, Jack! I set a card and end my turn!" Tokomaru roared as he sped up.

Jack frowned and sped up after him, not wanting to give up."It's my move, I draw! At this moment, I can banish my Trap Card, Red Formation from the game in order to Special Summon a "Red" Monster from my Deck to my hand with its effects negated and its ATKs set to zero! Come, Red Lady!"

A demonic woman covered in scales and black wings appeared on the field.

 _ **Red Lady, Level 6, Fire, Fiend, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800**_

"And now, I activate the Spell Card, Interchange of the King! By discarding a card, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand! I Special Summon Red Resonator!"

 _ **Red Resonator Level 2, Fire, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 200**_

"Now, I activate Red Resonator's effect! When it's Special Summoned onto the field, I can gain LP equal to the ATK of a Synchro Monster my opponent controls!"

 _ **Jack LP: 1800+ 3500= 5300**_

"Jack Atlas will bring out his ace monster!" Melisa shouted with emotion."Go, King! We're counting on you!"

* * *

Edo Phoenix and Ace stared at each other with discontent across the table.

"So, Yuya Sakaki..." He folded his arms, scowling."The son of Yusho Sakaki. And you're telling me that kid is in this dimension?"

"Most likely." Ace shrugged."It's what Yuke said, and so far he's never been wrong."

"So we must depart. I myself will hunt him down and make sure he suffers!" He stated, getting up from his chair.

"Woah, why do you wanna go and beat the kid up? I was just telling you to keep an eye out, not straight up start a fucking manhunt for him."

Edo stared daggers at the boy, slamming his fists on the table, startling Grace and Mamoru."Don't give me that crap, Ace! You know my hatred for Yusho and how far I'm willing to go in order to execute him! Surely you must share that sentiment, right?" He added bitterly.

Ace's eyes twitched slightly, feeling a jolt of pain suddenly affect his head."I-I..."

Grace moved her seat closer to Ace, trying to reach out for his hand."Ace-kun, are you alright?" However, before she could comfort him, her sister immediately grabbed her and pulled her away.

Ace sighed in relief as he felt the pain die down and his thoughts were clear once again."I don't hate Yusho-sensei. Hell, I don't give a damn about the man honestly. All I want is to defeat his son in a duel. I'm not some sort of drama queen like you are, Edo."

"Yeah? At least I'm not the one being manipulated and still think I'm a hotshot." Edo muttered under his breath.

Ace shot up from his chair and immediately pinned Edo against the wall."You have some nerve, asshole! Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't just take your head already!"

Edo looked at him blankly, completely silent. Ace's expression began to falter as he observed the Commander in Chief and the way his eyes spoke for him."...the both of you always found a way to make me feel bad..."

"Ace...?" Edo grumbled before being thrown aside by the other hero user.

"I'll go on ahead and scout the Heartland. You do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care." Like that, he exited the room, leaving everyone as still as statues.

"Will he be alright?" Grace broke the silence in the room.

Edo sighed, a small smile appearing on his face."This? That was him being nice."

* * *

Scarlight _ **Red Dragon Level 8, Fire, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

Jack's new summoned dragon roared throughout the sky, flying by skyscrapers magnificently

"That's Jack's monster!" Maria exclaimed in awe, watching both duelists riding by a small orphanage."And that's Tokomaru, one of the Unifiers of Chaos!"

"I activate Scarlight's effect!" Jack announced."Once per turn, I can destroy as many Special Summon monsters my opponent controls and deal 500 points of damage per each of them!"

Crystron Phoenix was decimated by flames, prompting for Tokomaru to accelerate to escape the burning crips.

 _ **Tokomaru LP: 1300**_

"At this moment, I shall use Phoenix's second effect! When it's destroyed by a card effect or battle, I can target a monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it! BUILD YOURSELF, CRYSTRON AMETRIX!"

Cryston _ **Ametrix Level 5, Water, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500**_

"Now, my Trap Card! Crystron Armageddon! I can only use this card when a monster I control is about to be destroyed! By cutting my LP in half, I can Special Summon one Crystron monster from my Deck and one from my Graveyard!"

Purple lightning surrounded Tokomaru, clearly intensifying as he winced in pain.

Tokomaru LP: 650

Crystron _ **Citree Level 2, Water, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 500**_

Crystron _ **Prasiortle Level 2, Water, Machine, ATK: 500, DEF: 2000**_

"Not only that!" Tokomaru roared, showcasing a wide smile on his face."But I can also Synchro Summon immediately! The energy of the crystall will now unite and form the radiant golden light of victory! Synchro Summon! Descend, Crystron Quariongandrax!"

Crystron _ **Quariongandrax Level 9, Water, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**_

"Battle!" Both of them yelled with determination. Scarlight Red Dragon and Crystron Quariongandrax locked their hands and clashed each other's head creating a massive shockwave that was knocking civilians down on the ground.

"Whoa there!" Melisa shrieked as the helicopter was losing control.

"Due to Crystron Armageddon's effect, a Synchro Monster Special Summoned with its effect has its effect negated." Tokomaru pointed out."However, you cannot longer leave me exposed!"

"Blast it! However, his monster has its effects negated, meaning he cannot banish anything I have for now. I set two cards face-down!"

"Fine! Go ahead! This will be the last round!" Tokomaru revved his engine, going as fast as he could and avoiding colliding with rubble on the ground."My turn! I DRAW!" Tokomaru drew his card, creating black waves of energy that impacted against nearby buildings."I activate the Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion!"

"So, you finally drew it." Jack grimaced at the sight.

"This is it. Jack's ultimate challenge." Reiji crossed his arms."If he cannot survive that card's power, there's nothing else he can do to win."

Crow gulped, feeling a cold sweat dripping down his neck."If I could do it, then so can he."

"I fuse Crystron Quariongandrax on my field with Crystron Quan on my hand!" Tokomaru's eyes illuminated even brighter as purple lightning struck the ground."

Tokomaru began to chant as his monsters were absorbed by a blood-colored vortex.

"The golden light forged with the bright color of the sky! Form a beautiful new beginning and showcase a new crystal to the world! CHAOS Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! CHAOS Crystron Dragunarly!"

A purple mechanical humanoid with the face of a dragon appeared on the field, It was clad in purple armor along with white strips across its shoulder pads and chest plate. It was wielding two claw-looking swords that were connected to chains. To top it all, it had two big wings that were almost as big as itself.

 _ **CHAOS Crystron Dragunarly Level 10, Water, Machine, Fusion, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3100**_

"Holy shit! What in the world is that?!" Crow cried out in awe as he saw the monster in the distance. Reiji and the others remained quiet, though their expressions revealed their surprise.

"And that's not all! Chaotic Fusion has a second effect! I can Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard, one of them being a Tuner! Come back, Crystron Quan and Crystron Thystvern!"

Crystron _ **Thystvern Level 3, Water, Machine, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**_

Crystron _ **Quan Level 1, Water, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 500, DEF: 500**_

"Now, I shall use these monsters to Synchro Summon! Appear, Crystron Smarlpo!"

Crystron _ **Smarlpo Level 4, Water, Machine, Synchro, Tuner, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**_

"Dragunarly's effect activates! I can banish every card on your field! Crystal Ray!"

Dragunarly howled as its body was covered in purple energy.

"I activate my Trap Card, Warning of the Ultimatum! When a card would be banished from the game, it goes to the graveyard instead!"

Tokomaru spat in annoyance, irritation clear on his face."Damn it all! You just won't die, will you?! No matter, I attack you directly with both of my monsters! This is it, Jack! Crystal Dashing Spark!" Both Crystron monsters fired their respective attacks at Jack, creating a massive explosion in the middle of the street. The explosion could be seen from all over the city and people began to scream in fear and concern for Jack.

Tokomaru turned over his D-Wheel and rode backward, observing where he had last seen Jack. He began cackling loudly and did not notice a fast vehicle coming out from the smoke and a punch straight to his face, causing him to almost fall.

"That's...Jack Alas! Jack Atlas is alive, everybody!" Melisa cheered and rose her microphone to listen to the cheers coming from everyone in the city.

 _ **Jack LP: 900**_

Tokomaru rubbed his jaw and relocated it, groaning in pain. He looked at the cause of the attack."No...! You should...b-be dead!"

Jack took a few, yet hard breaths of air."I activated it my last Trap Card from the Graveyard, the one you destroyed with your effect, Retribution of the King. When my LP are reduced to less than 1000 and I control no cards on my field, the rest of the damage is halved. Also, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard and a Tuner monster with their effects negated and their stats reduced to 0!"

Scarlight _ **Red Dragon Level 8, Fire, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

 _ **Red Resonator Level 2, Fire, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"You have to be kidding meeeeeeeeeee!" Tokomaru screamed, grabbing his head in frustration.

Reiji pushed up his glasses back in place, smiling.

Reira gleefully took a few steps forward."He can do it!"

"Finish it, Jack!" Crow and Tokumatsu both said in unison.

"Tch! Even then, my monsters are invincible! Chaos will never die! Do you not get it yet, Jackie boy?! This is what the world represents! This is where destiny is taking us! The path of Chaos!"

"You're wrong!" Jack snapped back."Duels are much more than a way to determine one's strength. They are what unite us and make us one. The desire to improve and challenge ourselves to keep up with our allies! To protect the ones that cannot protect themselves and make them smile! I learned that from a group of people who had no reason protecting us from Academia, especially from a special someone! Tokomaru, I will help you open your eyes! Hear the cry of hope of the City!"

Tokomaru looked around, bewildered. He noticed people smiling and jumping in excitement. They were cheering for Jack and himself."Where did I forget this feeling...? No...I will not lose! I end my turn!"

"Let's do this, everyone!" Jack said to the whole city."I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Cut Tuner! I can reduce the Level of a Tuner monster in half in order to Special Summon a Token with the same name and that monster will also be treated as a tuner!"

 _ **Red Resonator (Token) Level 1, Fire, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

 _ **Red Resonator Level 1, Fire, Fiend, Tuner, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"Finally...with the Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon and the two Level 1 Red Resonators, perform a Double Tuning!"

Red Dragon turned into 8 stars while both Red Resonators turned into rings and surrounded them while Jack chanted.

"Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the crimson dragon and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Tyrant Red Dragon!"

A huge dragon came out from the ground covered in magma as it spun in circles, revealing itself.

 _ **Tyrant Red Dragon Level 10, Dark, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**_

"All together everyone!" Jack called out to the crowd."I activate Tyrant Red Dragon's effect!"

"Once per turn, Tyrant Red Dragon can destroy all cards on the field!" The crowd said in perfect unison along with Jack."Absolute Power Inferno!"

Tyrant Red Dragon pierced the ground with its claw, creating a magma attack that shot up towards the sky and burnt down the one invincible monster as this one came crashing down to the ground, destroyed. Smarlpo barely put up a fight like this one burnt to a crisp as well.

"Impossible! He took down my Chaotic Monster?!" Tokomaru's eyes widened in fear.

"Now, Tokomaru, witness the power of the City! The Synchro Dimension! Wake up! Battle!"

"Tyrant Red Dragon will attack the player directly! Crimson Hell Tide Inferno!" Everyone cried out as they clapped.

Tyrant Red Dragon fired a powerful blast from its mouth that closed in on Tokomaru and engulfed him along with his D-Wheel. Tokomaru was sent rolling around the street while his D-Wheel crashed against a wall, breaking into pieces.

 _ **Tokomaru LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Jack Atlas!**_

"Hell yeah!" Shinji grinned along with his fellow Commons and a few Security Officers that were nearby.

"He did it! For real!" Maria clapped her hands together.

The Lancers were celebrating while they were being transported in a small helicopter over to where Jack was.

Tokomaru looked up at the sky, attempting to reach it with his hand. His eyes slowly turned from crimson back to brown."That one was a hell of a duel..."

"Tokomaru!" Jack rushed towards his friend, kneeling down next to him."Are you alright?!"

Tokomaru gave him a confident smile, winking."You did well Jack. You really have changed. I...I'm sorry...I was such a fool for believing in that woman, Seiko. Once she beat me, she played with my brain and made me her servant along with those other two kids who went missing."

"But you're alright now, friend." Jack reminded him, grasping his hand."What you did was not your fault. You could not have helped it."

"Perhaps..." They both shared a laugh which died down on Jack's side."Jack?"

Jack pointed slowly at Tokomaru's feet and he realized that his body was being disintegrated."Tokomaru!"

"It's okay, Jack. The City is safe along with its people. I told you once that we must cherish the things that we have and not mourn on our loses. We are lucky to have something. Hey, you girl!" He shouted to Melisa.

"M-me?" She repeated, earning a nod from the giant man.

"Toss me that microphone!" He asked her. Melisa threw the mic without hesitation and was caught by Tokomaru, who began speaking."Listen up, everyone. What I did was despicable and I do not ask for forgiveness. What I want is for you to continue supporting Jack and the Lancers. As it stands Academia close in accomplishing their goal. However, they can be stopped. But it won't be easy." He looked at himself and noticed that he had only his torso left to go."Right now, unity if what makes strenght and strengthens the heart. So, before you go and save the Unifiers of Chaos from themselves..." He sighed, raising his arm up."GIVE THEM HELL!" He shouted with passion as he was disintegrated completely.

The crowd began cheering louder than ever, though there were a few tears from them. Jack wiped a few tears that were coming down his face and smiled."You really are the strongest man I have ever met, Tokomaru."

"Jack Atlas!" Maria ran up to the King, panting."Someone wants to speak with you."

Jack rose a curious brow and watched as a nun walked quickly over to him. Jack noticed that the other Lancers had also caught up with them and stood on the side."Please, Jack Atlas, I beg of you all! I'm worried sick about three children that were under my care. Their names are Yugo, Rin, and Cody!"

"Yugo, Rin and Cody?" Sora gasped."Now I remember. Yugo is that guy Yuya was with. And Rin was captured by the Unifiers of Chaos."

"However, Yugo and Cody are nowhere to be found." Tsukikage added, humming."I wonder if they were somehow teleported out of this dimension as well."

Reiji stepped forward, comforting the nun with a nod."We will find them. If they are after Academia, it means they also want to stop their plans. You rose a pair of brave heroes that want to protect their friend at all cost."

The nun wiped her eyes, but she was shedding tears at this point."Oh, you are good people. Saviors."

Reiji looked up at the sky and chuckled."No. We are merely people who don't want a world ruled by chaos."

* * *

Ace was walking down an empty street, kicking down a rock as he walked."Damn son of a bitch. Edo always finds a way to piss me off and also to make me feel bad. What a slimy idiot." He then noticed a notification that a group call was being held."Yuke is calling us." He tapped the answer button on his Duel Disk and was met with the various faces of his comrades, with the exception of Tokomaru."This better be important, Yuke. I am in a sour mood right now."

"Yeah, what gives, boss?" Tatsuyo spoke."It's not like you to suddenly host a group call unless it's something veeeery important."

"And where's Tokomaru? Don't tell me that brute was spared from this pep talk." Junpei groaned in annoyance."If so, I want myself to also be-"

"Tokomaru has been defeated." Yuke boomed, silencing everyone in the call.

"Defeated?" Makoto echoed."What exactly do you mean?"

"Tokomaru has just been defeated in a duel." Yuke somewhat elaborated.

"Who took him down?" Naho inquired.

"Apparently it was Jack Atlas himself. Tokomaru was sent to the Synchro Dimension to finish off the Lancers that remained there but was intercepted by Jack Atlas and defeated by him."

"To think he was defeated by the person he failed to kill." Evan mused."Quite poetic."

"Speak for yourself," Wendy muttered under her breath.

"Regardless, why is he not here? What did they do to him?" Tariko asked, clearly shaken up by the situation.

"That I do not know. Most likely he was teleported somewhere else but as to where it's unknown. I doubt the Lancers will resort to something like torture." Yuke said with clear confidence.

"So, what do we do now?" Tatsuyo voiced everyone's thoughts.

"We proceed with the plan. Capture Yuzu Hiragi. Be wary of the Lancers as they have become stronger than before. That is all for now. You are dismissed."

With that, the call ended, leaving Ace in silence once again."Looks like those bastards are bringing their best game. Whatever, next time, I'll crush them all!"

* * *

 _New Cards:_

 _ **Ignite Spirit**_

Spell Card

You can only activate this card when your opponent has a Synchro Monster on their field. You can target a Tuner monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it on your field.

 _ **Dawnbreaker, Sword of the Red Lord**_

Equip Spell

An equipped monster gains 300 ATKs per card on the field

Tuner _ **Up**_

Spell Card

Target a tuner monster you control and have its levels doubled.

 _ **Eruption of Crystals**_

Quick-Play Spell

You can add a Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your graveyard by vanishing a Spell Card from your Deck.

Crystron _ **Rush**_

Spell Card

Increase the ATK of a "Crystron" monster you control by 700. After damage calculation, your opponent takes damage equal to half of their monster's ATKs.

 _ **Interchange of the King**_

Spell Card

Discard a card from your and Special Summon a Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.

 _ **Cut Tuner**_

Spell Card

Reduce the Level of a Tuner monster in half in order to Special Summon a Token with the same name and that monster will also be treated as a tuner.

Crystron _ **Aid**_

Trap Card

When your opponent has one of their monsters' ATKs increased, a "Crystron" monster you control gains ATKs equal to the gained amount.

Crystron _ **Message**_

Trap Card

A "Crystron" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn and you can Special Summon a Crystron "Tuner" monster from your Graveyard

 _ **Red Formation**_

Trap Card

When your opponent declares an attack, you can add 1 "Tuner" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card to Special Summon a "Red" monster from your Deck to the field with its effects negated and stats set to 0.

Crystron _ **Armageddon**_

Trap Card

You can only use this card when a monster you control is about to be destroyed. By halving your LP, you can Special Summon one Crystron monster from your Deck and one from your Graveyard

 _ **Warning of the Ultimatum**_

Trap Card

When a card would be banished from the game, it goes to the graveyard instead

 _ **Retribution of the King.**_

Trap Card

This card can only be activated when it's in the Graveyard. When your LP are reduced to less than 1000 and you control no cards on my field, the rest of the damage is halved. Also, you can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from your Graveyard and a Tuner monster with their effects negated and their stats reduced to 0.

When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Red Daredevil!"

 _ **Red Daredevil**_

ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000, LV: 3

Fire/Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: When your opponent controls a card and you don't, you can Special Summon this card.

 _ **Red Piercer**_

ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200, LV: 5

Fire/Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is successfully Advanced Summoned, it gains ATKs equals to the ATKs of the monster that was used for sacrifice.

 _ **Scorch Red Dragon Knight**_

ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300, LV: 7

Fire/Warrior/Effect/Synchro

Monster Effect _ **:**_ When this card is Synchro Summoned on the field, you can search for an Equip Spell from your Deck and automatically equip it to this monster.

Crystron _ **Smarlpo**_

ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000, LV: 4

Water/Machine/Effect/Synchro/Tuner

Monster Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, change that monster's battle position.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait everybody. I've moved in with my brother so posting chapters and updating them is a bit of a challenge since I can only do it when he's not here. Regardless, I'll try to make another chapter as soon as possible. Next chapter I'll try to cover some minor stuff before moving on with the story over at Heartland.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Don't give up on your resolutions that easily.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 29**_  
 _ **Broken Wings**_

Yusho's mind was full of thoughts, even though he was supposed to be "relaxing". His worries laid mainly in the security of his students, and how to effectively prevent from being taken away. To prevent the children from being turned into weapons and used to fight their own peers.

"If only I had been more careful..." He lamented, lowering his head."...then maybe they'd be fine. Or maybe there was no other way around. The Unifiers of Chaos have probably armed their forces and are even stronger than before..."

"Sensei." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, his hat no longer blocking his vision and saw an all too familiar girl standing next to his student, Asuka.

Yusho's eyes widened at the familiar pink hair and sat up."Are you Yuzu?"

Yuzu ran up to the man in tears, kneeling beside him and crying on his arm."Mr. Sakaki! Everyone's been so worried! Yuya, Yoko, my father...Hiraki...Oh god...Hiraki..."

Yusho smiled warmly, rubbing her head gently."I suppose they would be. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's been horrible! And I don't know what to do or where the others are!" Yuzu was panicking and beginning to hyperventilate.

Yusho placed a hand on her shoulder."Yuzu, it's okay. I need you to relax. Breath in and out slowly to catch your breath."

She did as she was told and took a moment before talking."What are you doing here?"

"Before we get to that, you mentioned Hiraki, Yuya's friend. Was he also brought here with you?" Yusho asked. He had known Hiraki as well and was rather attached to the boy. He saw him as Yuya's own brother when they got together to play.

"He was captured and manipulated by Academia!" She cried out, her voice slowly breaking down to a sob.

"Manipulated? What exactly do you mean?" Yusho was mad, but first, he wanted to clarify the circumstances.

"They turned him into someone else. They brainwashed him and experimented on him to the point where he refers to himself as an entirely different entity. He goes by the name Yuke...and is the leader of a group called the Unifiers of Chaos..."

Yusho nearly jumped out of his seat and looked at Asuka, both perplexed about the situation."Impossible..." He felt himself tearing up, but shook his head."Are you certain?"

Yuzu sniffed, tears still streaming down her face."He said so himself..."

Asuka made her way to the other two, folding her arms under her chest."We are familiar with them."

"I'm afraid so. The Unifiers of Chaos were responsible for kidnapping students before." Yusho sighed."They saved a couple of students from sharing their fate. When I got to the scene, they were gone."

Asuke nodded, her face full of sadness."We looked everywhere but we never found them again."

Yuzu remembered something that was mentioned during the confrontation back in Synchro and how it was discovered that the Unifiers of Chaos were all brainwashed and taken from other dimensions."By any chances...are their names Wendy and Ace?"

"How did you...?" Yusho murmured under his breath.

Yuzu closed her eyes in thought."Before coming here, me and the group I was with encountered the Unifiers of Chaos in the Synchro Dimension. A mad man by the name of Roget had hired them but they disposed of him without a second thought. Thanks to everyone's accounts, we learned that the Unifiers of Chaos are all brainwashed and fight against their will. Among them, I saw..."

Yusho felt his heart sunk into his stomach."My goodness..."

Asuka covered her mouth but could not prevent herself from crying."Oh, God...Wendy...Ace..."

"What about a boy named Evan?" Yusho pressed on.

Yuzu shook her head."They did mention him, but he was not with them. Mr. Sakaki, what exactly is going on? What is your connection with them?"

"I'm afraid I was their teacher before they were kidnapped. Like the kids here, they escaped from Academia once they realized that Academia was harming other people. Wendy was a kind, hyperactive girl that liked to make new friends whenever she could. Ace was a proud duelist and enjoyed teaching other students in how to improve. And Evan was a quiet young man with a heart of gold that got to bring the best out of others. To think they'd been transformed and joined that group...If what you're saying is true, then I assume the names Naho, Tariko, and Makoto ring a name as well?" Yuzu nodded, prompting the man to continue."I thought so..."

"But why do you know about all of them?" Yuzu asked.

Yusho took a look at both girls and faced forward."I will explain all of my events to you, Yuzu."

* * *

Yuto found himself dashing as fast as he could around his destroyed city. There was no time to reminisce about the past due to an explosion going off nearby.

"It has to be Yuya and the others...but who would they be dueling? Academia? Or perhaps the Unifiers of Chaos already caught up to us..." Yuto shook his head, trying to block his negative thoughts."It doesn't matter! I must get to them!"

Upon closer inspection, he saw Kaito and Yuya, dueling. Yuya had Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon while Kaito had his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. However, what confused Yuto more was the fact that Yuya even had that monster.'I thought he couldn't use it anymore since he gave me back Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Could he have found another way?'

"Hey, isn't that Yuto?" Sawatari looked over to the XYZ duelist."About time he got here!"

Kaito faced the new come as well."Yuto? You are here...?"

"He's not the only one! They're all with me!" Kurosaki exclaimed from across the battlefield. He was accompanied by two youths and Kurono.

Gongenzaka grinned, raising a thumb up."Kyle! You're alright!"

"Shun?" Kaito narrowed his eyes."Both of you are here..."

"And we heard everything that happened while we were gone." Kurosaki went to the point."I know that you fought the Unifiers of Chaos after they carded your family. I'm sorry. Had we been here, this could have not happened."

"It's useless talking in hypotheticals, Shun. You of all people should know that." Kaito turned off his Duel Disk, ending the duel before him and Yuya could go on.

Yuya ran up to Gongenzaka and Sawatari and was joined by Kurono as well."You guys alright? I appeared on the other side of town and got in a fight with the Chaotics."

Sawatari tilted his head, confused."Chaotics?"

"What? Saying Unifiers of Chaos takes too much wording. I dubbed them Chaotics thanks to a few people from here who talked to me about their experience. It's been hell. Just like in my dimension."

"But now we know more than we did back then. We're connecting the pieces together." Gongenzaka chimed in."However, we are missing the mystery behind Yuke."

Yuya nodded."That's right. He's Hiraki and the timeline makes sense. But what doesn't make sense is the way he's portrayed by you and then by oth-"

"Bullshit!" Kaito's voice boomed through the streets."You really expect me to believe such nonsense?!"

"He's right, Shun." The boy with orange hair said."You didn't see it, but they carded Kaito's brother and father in a heartbeat. They showed no mercy nor remorse."

This time, Yuto walked up."I understand, however, we were there. We faced them. They are being manipulated by someone else and they cannot help it. By contrast, they are nothing like the other Academia members who are not obligated to do this and still do it."

"Are you saying we should..." The girl with glasses began.

"...help them?" Said the other boy."That's ridiculous! Why should we even bother?"

"I know it sounds insane." Kurosaki closed his eyes, hesitating to speak."But...I doubt that Makoto, Naho, and Tariko would be willing to do be part of this massacre. Do you not believe in them?!"

Kaito, Sayaka, and Allen found themselves lost at words. Everyone was quiet, letting Kurosaki's words sink in.

"You're saying...they are part of the Unifiers of Chaos...?" Sayaka's eyes widened slowly, covering her mouth.

Allen bit his lower lip, looking at the ground."So is that what happened to them...?"

"That's right." Yuto nodded grimly."Originally, we thought they were carded the day they disappeared. But what we saw a while ago was no mistake. We saw them lined up with the Unifiers of Chaos."

Kaito gave his back to them, looking at the sky."Makoto...Naho...Tariko..." He clenched his fists."Even so, the bastards that attack constantly this dimension are still out there What, does every one of them have the liberty to card people and not be responsible for their actions?!":

"Kaito, you must understand! None of them signed up for it. They were brainwashed!" Yuto tried to reason.

"And how would you know that?!" Kaito snapped back at him."You don't know them, so how can you say for certain they didn't do this willingly?!"

Kurosaki shot a glare at Kaito."Because we met their friends. Not long ago, a man named Jack Atlas from the Synchro Dimension told us his best friend was among them."

"Even if that is true, we are under no obligation to try and "purify" them! I'll get our friends back, but the rest of them..." An image of Junpei appeared in his head."...will go to hell."

"That's..." Yuya tried to talk but was stopped by Yuto.

"I am willing to believe them, Kaito. They are human beings with emotions like us. They are being manipulated."

Kaito scowled."What's with you? Since when did you start believing in what Academia tells you?"

"Kaito, was it?" Kurono called out."I understand your position. My homeworld was ravaged. But not because of the Unifiers of Chaos that we know, but by the copycats that were formed and praised the cause of our downfall, Yu. We've been living in constant war for all these years and lost hope in ever seeing our world prosper again. I hated them so much. I resented them and wanted to watch them burn myself. Above all, I want to end Yu's life myself for all the suffering he's caused. But when I learned the truth, it hit me. It turns out Yuke, the leader of the Unifiers of Chaos, is a friend of mine from the Fusion Dimension called Hiraki. I wasn't around him for long, but I knew I could trust my life with that kid. But he was brainwashed...not, that's not the word. He was modified and turned into a killing machine with no emotions. I don't know if he's the same Yu as the one who destroyed my homeland, but I know the person behind the mask. I want to help that kid and see him smile once again. I owe him that much. Actually, we all want everyone to smile, even if their smiles are hidden behind wicked ones."

Kurono walked up to Kaito and stretched his hand out."I know it's hard. I know you probably don't want to do this and you're in pain after losing your family. But we can get them back, I promise. But I also want to help the Chaotics so they can be free of their pain. Do you know what it must feel like to card people and you can't help it?"

Kaito studied his face for a few seconds and closed his eyes in thought. Slowly, his gaze went up and locked eyes with the Ritual user."I hear your feelings loud and clear. However, how can you expect us to simply change their mind?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Shun folded his arms."We know they're being brainwashed, but we have no idea what causes it anyway."

"Do you think they might have a trigger word?" Sawatari asked."I mean, I once read that people were hypnotized and could be brought back to their senses by saying a specific word."

"Highly unlikely. I doubt they were put under a simply hypnosis." Gongenzaka stated.

"So then, we're back to square one?" Allen sighed, rubbing his hair.

Kaito took a step away and began walking away."Kaito! Where are you going?" Sayaka called out to him."Aren't you coming back?"

"Yeah! I mean, aren't you coming back to the Resi-" Allen casually asked before being cut off.

"No. I already severed my ties with you all." Kaito explained coldly."Even though we have a common enemy and know their secret, we still have no means of stopping them. Not to mention, if what you're saying is true, the countless Academia members that have control of their actions. I will hunt them all."

With that, Kaito dashed away from the others, leaving them in shock.

"Should we follow him?" Sawatari sounded unsure.

Kurosaki shook his head."No. At least it brings me comfort to know he's agreed to this."

"Yeah." Yuto looked up at the gray sky, hope filling his eyes."We can do this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another side of Heartland, Junpei and Tatsuyo sat idly on top of some rubble on the ground.

"You know, I've been thinking. The Lancers are in this Dimension, as we saw."Tatsuyo began, slowly as if to make his points clear."And apparently Tokomaru has been taken out and we don't know where he might be. For all we know, he's dead. Knowing these facts, do you think it's a good idea for only us two to be guarding this dimension":

Junpei shot him a glare, startling the boy."You're an idiot to the bitter sense. Do you honestly believe we're not sufficient for this? Tokomaru lost because he was a big muscle head with no brain. On the other hand, I, a sophisticated genius, is leading you."

"I know you're great and all, but Kaito is probably going to side with them as well the Resistance. Knowing the poor capability of the soldiers that we have, we won't be able to outlast them all."

This seemed to strike a nerve on Junpei, who bit his thumb in frustration."I suppose you do have a point. That Yuzu girl is probably not here, so that means this Dimension is useless at this point, isn't that right?"

Tatsuyo stretched, laying down."What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. Let's get going. We're running out of time to end them before these dogs get out of hand."

"Sure thing. Come to think of it, you've never really talked about your past, have you?"

Junpei folded his arms."What about it? It's not like my previous life was any good. I was a Top in the Synchro Dimension and had anything I could ever desire. Later, I was scouted by Seiko and eventually joined you, simpletons. What about you?"

"Well, nothing really exciting. I wasn't too poor or too rich. I was you could say I was middle class. I used to work at my parent's store in the garden section. A simple life, as you would say, and honestly, quite boring. I was so bored that eventually, I started liking being a botanist."

"Ha! I guess you and I are more alike than we thought. We joined up due to our lack of excitement in our lives. We're quite selfish, eh?"

Tatsuyo rolled his eyes with a meek smile."I suppose you could also call it a common interest. Besides, we're not alike at all. Unlike you, I wasn't a spoiled brat." His tone turned dark, catching his partner off guard.

"What did you just say, mongrel?" Junpei scowled."Don't think I'll let that slide because we're partners!"

Tatsuyo grinned, jumping back from a fuming Junpei."Sorry, but you really are driving me downhill. There's no reason for us to keep cooperating if all you do is complain and be a spoiled brat. Unlike you, I got to where I am based on skills alone and my hard work. Yet..." He clenched his fists."...people who work hard and put major effort aren't always gratifying. You were born on your throne and always knew of success. I bet you never even had to try in your life."

"Damn you..." Junpei gritted his teeth as he felt his blood boil in rage."How dare you talk to me that way!"

"Also...you were the one who bought out our store, weren't you? Just to turn it into a warehouse."

Junpei arched his brow in confusion until he remembered."Oh yeah, I remember now. My father wanted to store his liquor somewhere where the simpletons would be able to buy it from."

"I see. Thanks to you, my family went to ruin and we had to survive based on handouts and begging. Although I really don't care about that. My parents ended up giving up and fell into a deep depression, while I, stood up and faced the world! Thanks to Seiko I got the chance of being rewarded for my efforts! I will shine brighter than anyone this world has seen!"

"You're insane." Junpei spat venomously."I guess it's true what they say, the poor tend to dream bigger than the rich."

"And that, my friend, is where you're wrong. I'll prove that by defeating you and taking out the Lancers myself." Tatsuyo activated his Duel Disk, allowing himself to smirk.

Junpei spat at the ground, doing the same."I guess it's about time to show you that you Commons is the lowest of species."

"Hang on one second!" Ace jumped in between them."What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Junpei gave Ace a dumbfounded expression."What in the heavens are you doing here, Fusion Mongrel?"

"Apparently preventing for you dumbasses to kill each other off. The enemy is right here and you're both eating shit? Come on! Now, get a move on, and stop wasting precious time!"

Tatsuyo sighed, jumping on top of a wrecked truck."Sheez, can't even have some fun without the mighty Ace taking an interest. Oh, and this isn't over, Junpei. I'll get back at you later. Bye-bye."

Junpei and Ace watched as Tatsuyo parkoured his way out of their sight."What the hell is with him? He's acting stranger than usual."

"I haven't got a clue. He suddenly snapped at me for no reason and started saying something about shining like a star. Honestly, this dog has become too comfortable for his own good. Now he's out there thinking he's a sort of big shot."

"And what will you do?" Ace asked.

Junpei shrugged."I suppose I'll go ahead and prepare a plan to take down the Lancers. I am assuming the "Fusion Master Race" is thinking of something similar?"

Ace scowled at his remark but played it off."I do have a plan. However, there's someone else getting ahead of me in that regard, so I'm relaxing for now." Ace turned around and began walking away."Try not to get yourself killed like Tokomaru."

Rolling his eyes, Junpei spat at the floor."Don't compare me to that gorilla, you mongrel."

Evan smiled upon listening to the faint words and proceeded walking ahead. Just then, he received a call from his Duel Disk and stopped on his tracks."Evan..." He grimaced at the name."He betrays the team and then is back like nothing happened. And we also don't get any explanations. Although he did respond when Yuke called us to report Tokomaru's defeat. But ever since then, I have yet to see him in person." Carefully, pressed the accept button and watched as the transmission showed him a dim lit room. On the right side, he saw a silhouette sitting on a chair, hands behind his head."Evan?"

"It's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it, Ace?" Evan's voice droned, a chuckle followed after."I was beginning to think you were starting to avoid me. Are you?"

Ace spat on the floor, not taking the comment lightly."Don't be ridiculous, asshole. Just because I'm not with you for a few days doesn't mean shit. You think this is some kind of possessive relationship or something?"

Evan got closer to the camera and Ace was shocked to see that...he looked rather normal. With the exception of his right eye being pitch black with the exception of a white sclera."What the...hell happened to...your eye?"

"Oh, this?" He touched his eye, nonchalantly."Nothing, really. It makes me look more intimidating, don't you think?

"Quit that shit! Why did you do it? And what did Seiko do to you? You're acting more strange than usual, you freak." Ace fumed, hoping that he would intimidate Evan.

Evan chuckled darkly, his eyes reverting back to normal slowly. Once his eyes were crimson again, he rested his head on his arm."I was just reminded of how important our goal is. Seiko opened up my eyes and made me realize that I was just throwing a temper tantrum. As silly as it might be, I now realize that what I did was foolish. Trying to escape the path of chaos for the sake of Rin, even if she's so much happy here."

"Y-you're different..." Ace muttered, cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck."I don't know what your deal is, but get to the damn point already."

A long and dreadful pause followed after before Evan spoke again."I just wanted to check up on you, is all. I heard you're on a mission at XYZ right now. I wish I could join you, but I have other affairs to attend to. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Ace hung up the call immediately, taking a deep breath."Damn. I don't know what's going on, but I sure as hell don't like it. I better be careful from now on." He looked back at where he came from."Don't want to end up like these weirdos."

* * *

A bright light greeted a familiar white-haired boy's eyes. Kyle grunted in discomfort as he got back up on his feet.

"So much for a safe trip...how long was I out for?" He rubbed his tired eyes, examining the area. "An island? How did I get here? Was my Duel Disk unable to adjust to Academia's technology? In that case, where are Yugo and Cody? They should be here with me." He stretched his sour limbs, realizing the pressure on his muscles after laying down on the hard ground."I'm not back at home, and we just came from Synchro. Kurosaki mentioned how his homeland was destroyed but certainly didn't look like this. Which means...this is the Fusion Dimension."

"There he is! Capture the trespasser at once!" Kyle looked up ahead and watched as multiple people wearing red and yellow jackets were closing in fast.

"That uniform looks like the one Serena had. There's no mistaking it. This is the Fusion Dimension!" Kyle breathed in and out slowly, noticing how his body was no longer contracting due to the Formula XV, however, he felt fully energized more than ever."I must have adapted to the drug. I don't have any time to waste then!"

Kyle let out a feral growl, sprinting at an incredible speed to the crowd of Academia Duelists and going straight to them, delivering punches, kicks, and blocking from all angels. Academia sent more of their students to fend off the invader, but they were no match to Kyle's upgraded power. Given their advantage in numbers, some students landed a few hits on him and was beginning to affect him. Once he went through the crowd, he ran the rest of the way evading the incoming dueling soldiers with aerobics.

"I'm not stopping now! I have to save Serena! She's waiting for me!" He yelled to himself in hopes that his motivation would energize him to complete his goal. Once inside the gates, he went into hiding, avoiding more troops that were being dispatched outside."They must have found me when my Duel Disk teleported me here. Damn, so much for the element of surprise. They do see to be unaware of locating me. However, there's that..." an image of Yuke flashed between his eyes, almost taking all hope of succeeding he had."I can't think that about now..." He shook his head, slapping his cheeks. With determination, he set off to find Serena. Little did he know he was obviously not familiarized with Academia's layout, so he spent hours and hours searching quietly in Academia's maze-like corridors.

"Keep looking for him! Until then, keep the classrooms in lockdown!" He heard someone yelled out to a small group of people.

'So that's why the halls are empty. The students that are not chasing me are hidden in the classrooms." He chuckled bitterly, continuing on his quest."Funny, to the people that are oblivious to all of this, I must seem like a psychopath that invaded their school. But the truth can be a cruel one."

"I agree." A chilling voice spoke from behind him. Kyle jumped back, nearly tripping over his feet."Ah, I've startled you. My apologies, but I wasn't expecting for my luck to lead me to you. I was simply going to the cafeteria."

Kyle gulped down, recognizing the crimson eyes and the dark-grey hair the individual had."You're Evan..."

"I'm glad you remember me because I remember you too, Kyle Asayi." Evan clapped his hands together."You certainly look a bit different. Last time I saw you at least half of your hair wasn't white."

"Cut the crap!" Kyle activated his Duel Disk, taking a threatening step."You're going to tell me exactly where Serena is!"

Evan rose his hands defensively, his smile never fading."Calm down. I was going to tell you where she is. Truth be told, I lied when I told you I was going for a snack. The fact is, Seiko sent me after you when they sounded the alarm. However, I don't see why I should neglect you from seeing her. Follow me." Evan walked pass Kyle, who reluctantly followed along.

"I don't get it. What reason would you have for helping me?" He questioned in clear distrust to the crimson-eyed luckster.

Evan shrugged his shoulders, taking a right turn."It pains me to see when two people are neglected for their love. You love her, don't you?" He was answered by Kyle's flustered face."What a cure reaction~! You see, I understand the feeling so I wouldn't want someone else to feel the same way. You'll end up feeling...empty..."

Kyle listened to his rambling as they took a right turn and stopped in the middle of an iron door."Is this it?"

"Yes. This door leads to our special aquarium. Serena should be inside." He opened the door, revealing a vast dim-lit space with glass covering almost the entire room. Inside the glass were a staggering amount of ocean creatures, such as fish, jellyfish, etc. However, his sight landed on an indigo hair girl.

"Serena!" Kyle rushed over to her, unaware that Evan closed the door behind him."You're alright!"

Serena turned around and gasp, noticing the albino coming her way."Is that you...Kyle?"

Kyle stopped a few inches from her. His glee was evident with that happy grin on his face."Yeah. It's a long story. The hair, I mean."

She stretched her hand to touch his hair, gently stroking it."I'm sorry you went through so much for me. I...I've been so scared...I thought you guys would not make it here and was beginning to lose hope."

"S-Serena...?" Kyle cringed at her touch on his chess."That's...too close..."

She ignored his comment and came closer to him, burying her face on his chest, sobbing. Kyle was baffled. His mind was all over the place but did the one thing he could muster to do. Hug her.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you...Kyle...my white knight." She spoke softly while her smile slowly turned to an ear to ear grin.

A fast set of steps were heard from his right. Kyle saw a shadow rapidly jumping in the air and coming straight at him. He tried to push himself away, but Serena had a firm grip on his body. With no other way, he blocked the incoming kick with his forearm. He grabbed the feet of his attacker and threw it away, focusing on getting Serena away from him after a struggle.

"What's going on?! Serena!" Kyle called out to her but was met with a punch to the gut by a green haired girl who had a face identical to Serena.

Rin smiled wickedly at him, cracking her knuckles."What a softy. I thought you were going to be tougher than this."

Serena stood a few meters behind Kyle, eying him like a predator to its prey."Kyle, what's wrong? I thought you were going to save me. You made it all the way here by yourself. And for what? Fight, you coward!" Both bracelets girls went straight for Kyle and punched him from all sides. However, Kyle was fast enough to block their punches that were continuing to change in trajectory while the spun in circles. The struggle continued for a few seconds before the girls ended their attack with a right hook and a left hook respectively, both being block by each of Kyle's arms.

"No choice!" Kyle grabbed their arms and spun in circles, throwing them away.

Serena and Rin skidded on the ground before stopping."Not bad." They activated their Duel Disks as Kyle."However, this is just getting started."

"I don't know what they did to you, but I'll save you! Both of you!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Kyle vs. Serena and Rin LP: 4000 each.**_

"This will be a Battle Royal duel where each player is incapable of attacking during their first turn and effect damage will affect the opponent the person dealing it chooses." Kyle read from his Duel Disk."However, if I can't win this duel, there's no way in hell I can beat Yuke."

"Defeat Yuke?" Serena repeated almost in a mockery tone."Then this will be where you'll have your final duel! It's my turn! I draw! I summon Moonlight Emerald Bird in ATK mode!"

 _ **Moonlight Emerald Bird Level 4, Dark, Beast-Warrior, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000**_

"I activate Emerald's effect! If she's Normal Summoned on the field, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and draw a card from my Deck! Next, I activate the Spell Card, Moonlight Arts! I can target a monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon another copy from my Deck! Arise, Moonlight Kuro Huntress!"

A dark humanoid cat holding a spear appeared on the field.

 _ **Moonlight Kuro Huntress Level 2, Dark, Beast-Warrior, ATK: 800, DEF: 100**_

"When Kuro Huntress is Special Summoned to the field, I can immediately set a card from my Deck to my field!" A set card appeared on Serena's field before it vanished."I set another card face-down and end my turn." Serena nodded to Rin, who returned the gesture.

"Unfortunately for you, it's my turn!" Rin declared, drawing a card."Draw! When there are no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Wind Witch - Kiara Bell!"

A girl with yellow hair wearing a white bodysuit appeared on the field, holding a wooden staff.

 _ **Wind Witch - Kiara Bell Level 3, Wind, Spellcaster, Tuner, ATK: 1400, DEF: 600**_

"When Kiara Bell is Special Summoned, I can deal you 200 points of damage!" Kiara Bell flew over to Kyle, smacking him with his staff."Hopefully, that will help you get your senses in the game. Moving on, I Normal Summon Wind Witch - Lubica Bell on the field!"

From a small tornado, a witch wearing a long white robe appeared on the field, holding a book.

 _ **Wind Witch - Lubica Bell Level 2, Wind, Spellcaster, ATK: 400, DEF: 400**_

"I think you need a bit more of a shakedown. I activate Lubica's effect! Once per turn, I can double the levels of a monster I control! I'll double Kiara's Levels to make them 6!"

 _ **Wind Witch - Kiara Bell Level 6**_

"Now, I tune the Level 6 Kiara Bell with the Level 2 Lubica Bell!" Rin declared as Kiara turned into 6 stars while Lubica turned into 2 rings, surrounding them."Coldhearted being that is born from the blizzard of hell! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Wind Witch - Whiteout Bell!"

A female monster clad in white armor, blades on her arms appeared on the field, writing what it appeared to be a large bell attached to its bottom half.

 _ **Wind Witch - Whiteout Bell Level 8, Wind, Spellcaster, Synchro, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2300**_

"Hell is just beginning! I activate Whiteout's effect! When she's Synchro Summoned to the field, you take damage equal to that of one of her Summoning Materials! I choose Kiara Bell!"

Whiteout breathed out cold air that turned into stalagmites that shot to Kyle. He evaded the first few but was impaled on the shoulder by one that came on his blind side.

 _ **Kyle LP: 2600**_

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Rin's empty eyes gazed upon Kyle who was bleeding from the wound.

"Damn...not off to a great start..." He pulled the stalagmite away, groaning in pain as he felt blood coming out of the fresh wound."They're out for blood. This could be bad if I don't end this as soon as possible. My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card, Nekro Advancement! When my LP are lower than my opponent's, I can add to my hand a Ritual Monster and Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" Kyle added a total of 2 cards to his hand."Then, I activate the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Mirror! I can Ritual Summon a monster whose levels are equal or more than the monsters I tribute! I'll be tributing Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz, and thanks to his effect, he can be used to Ritual Summon a monster of any level!"

A mirror appeared on the field and absorbed Shurit. On the other side, the mirror began shining as a new monster was coming out.

"Light of hope that's created in the blade of despair! Change destiny with your staggering power! Ritual Summon! Come, Level 7! Nekroz of Tyrlord!"

A warrior clad in dark armor with black wings appeared on the field, wielding a long scythe.

 _ **Nekroz of Tyrlord Level 7, Water, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200**_

"Idiot. I activate Whiteoute's effect! When a monster is Special Summoned, I can destroy it and give its ATKs to Whiteout!"

"Not so fast!" Kyle roared with fury."At this moment, Tyrlord's Special Effect activates! When an opponent's effect is activated, I can negate it and switch it to defense mode!"

Rin clicked her tongue in frustration and turned to face Serena who gave her a nod."I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Moonlight Fusion! I can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" monster from my Extra Deck in my opponent's turn! I fuse Emerald Bird with Kuro Huntress!"

Emerald Bird and Kuro huntress were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as Serena chanted.

"Huntress that attacks in the shadows of the dark night, together with the brilliance of a crystal being! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Moonlight Cheetah Dancer!"

 _ **Moonlight Cheetah Dancer Level 7, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1700**_

"Cheetah Dancer's effect is activated! When she's Fusion Summoned, I can halve the ATKs of all monsters you control!"

 _ **Nekroz of Tyrlord ATK: 1300**_

"So that's what she was planning." Kyle smiled in nervousness."I'll have to do something else to at least get rid of Rin's monster since it's the most troublesome. How about this? From my hand, I activate Nekroz of Exilum's effect! I can send it to the graveyard and equip it to a monster I control! I'll equip it to Tyrlord! Now, Battle!"

Rin scoffed in a mocking manner."You really have gone insane. What can you do with a weak monster like that?

"I attack Whiteout with Nekroz of Tyrlord! Last Crusade!" Tyrlord and Whiteout rose their blades respectively, but Tyrlord moved out of the way and instead cut Whiteout's arm off and flew over to Rin, slashing the ground near her. Whiteout let out a hollow scream before vanishing in thin air.

 _ **Rin LP: 3000**_

Rin picked herself from the floor, baffled at what just had happened."Why? Why did was my monster destroyed and why did I take damage?"

"It's simple. Exilum can be equipped to a monster for one turn and with it, it allows my monster to destroy an opponent's monster in battle, even if their ATKs or DEF are higher. And you take the damage I would have taken instead. I set a card face-down. It's your move...Serena."

"Bastard..." Rin growled under her breath."Serena, he's more crafty than we thought."

Serena's emotionless face remained still."I know. He's trying his hardest to save me, after all."

"Snap out of it Serena!" Kyle tried to persuade her."Hiraki is here! We're in Academia! Now that I've found you, we can go look for him and save him!" He stopped, noticing his bitter his voice was getting.

"Save Hiraki? Please, you don't want to save him." Serena's words cut like a knife, not sparing a detail."You're jealous of him. Do you think I've never noticed? Trying to save him? All you were doing was swallowing your pride to earn my attention. You never once cared about Hiraki. You are greedy, just like the people you stood up against for all these years in your dimension. How hypocritical."

Kyle felt his heart clenched at those words. Was it true, he wondered. This was clearly not the Serena he knew, but regardless she knew more."Y-you're w-wrong! I-I-I-"

"My turn! I draw! I believe your time of selfishness has come to an end. There's no reason to hold back any longer. I activate the Spell Card, Parasite Discharge to Special summon Parasite Fusioner in ATK mode!"

A red bug appeared on the field, floating next to Serena.

 _ **Parasite**_ Fusioner _ **Level 1, Dark, Insect, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**_

"What in the world... is that abomination?" Kyle squinted his eyes and rubbed them, but he was not being deceived."Why do you have that in your Deck?"

"That would be the Doktor's creation, you dirty dog." A cocky voice spoke from behind Serena. A girl with orange hair came out of the shadows, her crimson eyes full of malice.

"You...who are you?" Kyle could only ask in disbelief at the girl sharing a similar face to the other two.

"I'm Wendy. And don't mind me, I'm just watching the duel." She looked at her nails expectingly."But I hope you realize how much hopeless this is for you. To a fellow Ritual Duelist, I hope you come to your senses and surrender quietly."

"You're from the Ritual Dimension! But why are you here...and how? I've never seen you in my life before."

"Enough! This is still a duel!" Serena barked, snapping the boy from his thoughts."I activate Parasite Fusioner's effect! When it's Special Summoned, I can use it as a substitute for Fusion Material and Fusion Summon!

Parasite Fusioner and Cheetah Dancer were absorbed by a multicolored vortex as Serena began chanting.

"Savage beast that lurks in the moonlight! The light that runs from your ferocious blades will cower in defeat! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Moonlight Panthera Dancer!"

A female warrior wearing clothing that looked similar to a panther appeared on the field. She had long black hair, white skin, and two blades in each hand.

 _ **Moonlight Panthera Dancer Level 10, Dark, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**_

Wendy let out a cackle in amusement, clapping her hands."Marvelous! I think everything is ready, Professor!"

With a flickering like, the scene of the aquatic beats disappeared as if it were a hologram. In its place were what Kyle would assume were higher-ups and scientists. In a small throne, a man sat accompanied by a girl with blonde hair and pink bangs falling on either side of her face. She was wearing a purple jacket, a purple skirt that reached up to her knees and purple boots.

"What is this?" Kyle looked around to meet the various eyes looking at him. His gaze, however, felt on the man sitting on the throne."You're...the Professor, aren't you?!"

"That is correct, Kyle Asayi." The man responded, resting his head on his right palm."I am surprised you managed to get her unexpectantly. However, we've been keeping a close eye on you this whole time."

Evan appeared walking next to two scientists, one which had wides eyes and was staring down at Serena's monster with glee."Ah! Excellent! My parasites are working perfectly!"

"Parasites? Is that how you're controlling them?!" Kyle demanded at the crazed man."And where is Hiraki?! Where are you keeping him?!"

The Professor's expression hardened at that, slowly changing into a confused one as he rubbed his chin in thought."Ah, now I remember. Hiraki Sotari...I'm afraid he's no longer in this world."

Kyle's eyes widened in a dangerous way, making it seem as if his eyeballs would come out of his sockets."Y-y-you mean..."

The girl standing next to the Professor laughed at his reaction, hands on her hips."It's more appropriate to say that he's become of more use than he was before. Right, Serena?"

Kyle shifted his gaze over to his crush in an attempt to see a reaction, however, all he got was a cold stare from here."What does he mean by that?"

"I activate Panthera Dancer's effect! When she's Special Summon, I can reduce your monster's ATKs to zero!"

 _ **Nekroz of Tyrlord ATK: 0**_

"Battle! When Panthera Dancer battles a monster that was Special Summon from the Extra Deck, her ATKs double!"

 _ **Moonlight Panthera Dancer ATK: 6000**_

"I activate my Trap Card, Emergency Route! I can target a Ritual "Nekroz" monster I control and send it back to my Deck! Then, I can Special Summon another Ritual "Nekroz" monster from my Deck disregarding its summoning conditions! Additionally, that monster won't be destroyed by battle or card effects for the remaining of this turn! Appear, Nekroz of Clausolas!"

 _ **Nekroz of Clausolas Level 3, Warrior, Ritual, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2300**_

"I activate Clausolas' effect! I can reduce the ATKs of a monster from the Extra Deck to 0!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Moonlight Illusion! When an opponent targets a monster I control for an effect, I can negate it, and destroy that monster!"

"What?!" Kyle cried out as he watched Clausolas being destroyed and Panthera heading his way. Swinging her swords in an X motion, sending Kyle flying far against the far wall of the room, cracking it.

 _ **Kyle LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Serena and Rin!**_

"Well, that was quick." Seiko spoke words as if they were poison, disgusted at the display of Kyle."Well, so much for that."

Serena walked up to Kyle, her eyes slowly turning crimson."Excellent. They have crimson eyes! Now they're not only under the control of the parasites, but they're under the influence of chaos! From now on, the four girls will be known as the Paladins of Chaos!"

Kyle gasped for air desperately feeling his life slowly slipping away."S-Serena...I...I know I was selfish...I was jealous of Hiraki, for having such a wonderful girl like you on his side...When he disappeared, I felt glad...but guilty of thinking so. I wanted you to be happy and at the same time...n-n-not feel like a selfish bastard...I love you...but I am not suited to you...Hiraki...Hi-Hira-raki...!" He felt something inside of his head make its way to his brain like a bug."W-w-what...is going on?!"

"HAHAHAH!" The Doktor cackled maniacally."It seems you'll soon become one of our allies, Kyle Asayi! A parasite snuck into your body during the duel, and now it's inside of your head as we speak! Carding you would be a waste, so making you part of our arsenal will suffice!"

Kyle let out a feral scream grabbing his head firmly. Serena and Rin stood watching him squirm in agony, their crimson eyes idly present. After a few seconds that seemed hours, Kyle stopped squirming around, and let his limbs fall on the floor. He sat up, watching at nothing in particular with dead eyes that lack any type of life.

"Now, Kyle Asayi. You will work for us." The Professor declared, earning a round of applause from the scientists.

Seiko smirked down at the now possessed Kyle, turning her attention to the Professor."It'll be dangerous if we don't secure the place a bit, Professor. If he got here so easily, who says the others won't do so as well?"

"I am afraid you're correct, Seiko. How many Unifiers of Chaos are present at this moment?" He inquired, sparing her a glance.

"Naho and Makoto are investigating the city for Yuzu Hiragi. Yuke, Tariko, Wendy, and Evan are on standby, though who knows where Yuke is. The others are in XYZ. Aside from them, we have Lumi, Daisuke, and Irina, Yuri, and Barett. Please, do not worry Professor. Academia is very well secured. The Lancers will never reach this place."

The Professor glanced around his subordinates, his scowl easing up but still present."Very well. It's only a matter of time..." his voice dropped to a whisper."...before you are revived...Ray."

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It took me a while to figure out how Kyle could be used in this story after this duel because I was intending for him to lose. So, I came up with the idea of him being controlled by the parasites. Wonder what Kurono will say xd. The war is closing in and Academia is confident that the Lancers will never get to their premises. Next chapter, the final fight between the Resistance and the Unifiers of Chaos in Heartland will begin. On another note, I've started a new fanfiction of Owari No Seraph, or more commonly known as Seraph of the End. It's two chapters in, so feel free to check it out!**_

 _ **Hope you guys have a wonderful day and please don't forget to review and comment. See ya.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 30**_  
 _ **The Power of Emptiness**_

Kaito was going to his designated area, which was the same hotel where he had faced off against Junpei. His friends were reluctant in letting him go, but he had to. He was the only one who had faced Junpei before and had an idea who he was. Not to mention he knew the area fairly well due to the Heartland Hotel being extremely popular among tourists. He was leading a squadron of a few members of the resistance and kept them close by and not act independently in this crisis. They had about one hour left before the bombs that had been planted around Heartland to go off and destroy the city along with the remainder of its inhabitants. Kaito got closer to the wall of the building and looked over to see if there was anyone around. To his surprise, he found no one but knew there was something up. With no other choice, he began walking until he was situated in front of the hotel, gazing upon the hole whole on the fourth floor. As he expected, he found a familiar sight.

"You shouldn't have come here." Junpei was sitting on the edge of the hole, looking at his nails. The Resistance members were alarmed but Kaito signaled them to remain to await for further instructions.

"You know why I'm here. And it's not only due to the bombs that are active." He pointed at him dramatically."I am here to help you, Junpei!"

"Help me?" Junpei seemed perplexed and turned his attention to Kaito."How, pray tell, do you think of "helping" me, as you say?"

"I know that the Unifiers of Chaos are doing this unwillingly." Kaito went straight to the point."You are being manipulated and I want to help you. There is hope for you to turn back and atone for your mistakes."

Junpei stared at him with a blank expression for several seconds before shaking his head."I haven't gotten a clue about what nonsense you're spouting." He stood up swiftly and snapped his fingers, prompting a group of Academia duelists to come out of the main door and attack the Resistance members.

"Kaito-san!" One of them called after the squad leader who sprinted inside the hotel.

"I'll go after Junpei! The rest of you give me some space and handle them!" He ordered without stopping. He knew exactly where Junpei would be and a hunch as to where the bomb would be located. He reached the rooftop and saw a familiar scene around him. On the furthest part of the rooftop, stood Junpei.

"What a buffoon you are, Kaito. To think you'd challenge me again after I let you go last time? But this time there won't be any interruptions. If anyone interferes with our duel, the bomb will go off before due time." He activated his duel disk."It's time for me to finally get rid of the commoner!"

"Junpei..." Kaito bit his lower lip, activating his Duel Disk."If this is the only way to make you reason, so be it!"

"Duel!" Both of them yelled.

Kaito vs. Junpei LP: 4000 each.

"I'll start us off!" Kaito announced."I summon Cipher Wing from my hand!"

 _ **Cipher Wing Level 4, Light, Machine, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200**_

"Next, since I control a Cipher Wing on the field, I can Special Summon another one from my hand!" Another mechanical being with wings appeared next to its copy.

"Already going for that galaxy-eyes monster?" Junpei mused, a hand covering his smirk.

"I construct the Overlay Network using these two level four monsters!" Kaito said, his monsters becoming into purple energy as they entered a black vortex."Luminous warrior that holds the sword of hope! XYZ Summon! Rank 4, Cipher Magnet Starlight!"

 _ **Cipher Magnet Starlight Rank 4, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 1500, DEF: 2000**_

A warrior clad in purple and white armor with a helmet covering its face appeared on the field, holding two lightsabers.

"I set a card face-down. Turn end!"

Junpei kept staring with a smirk, but he was confused. Normally, Kaito opted for summoning his strongest monster right off the bat."Well then, it's my turn! I draw! I summon Dragunity Aklys!"

 _ **Dragunity Aklys Level 2, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800**_

"Next, I'll be activating its Special Effect! When its Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Dragunity" monster from my hand to the field and equip it to my monster! I equip Dragunity Brandistock!"

A small dragon connected itself with Aklys, letting out a low screech.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Dragunity Decompression! As you know, this card allows me to Special Summon a monster that is equipped to a "Dragunity" monster on my field! Now, come to the field, Brandistock! But that won't be for long, because I'll send Aklys to the graveyard to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand!"

 _ **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn Level 6, Wind, Dragon, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**_

 _ **Dragunity Brandistock Level 1, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 400**_

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card, Tuner Advancement Trickery! I can increase the level of a Tuner monster I control by the amount of non-tuner monster I control!"

 _ **Dragunity Brandistock Level 2**_

"Now, I tune the Level six Arma Mystletainn with the Level 2 Brandistock!" Arma turned into 6 stars while Brandistock turned into 2 rings, surrounding them as Junpei chanted."Dragons of the ravine, unite to form a greater form, let your light shine despair across the land! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 8! Dragunity Knight - Barcha!"

Dragunity Knight - Barcha Level 8, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2100

"And now I will use its effect! I can equip it with any number of Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster I have in my graveyard and increase its ATKs by 300 per each! Come, Brandistock, Alklys, and Arma!"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Barcha ATK: 2900**_

"Battle! Barcha, attack his miserable monster and end its life! Pierce Gothy!" Barcha roared and flew over to Kaito's monster, its chin ready to pierce through it.

"I activate Magnet Starlight's effect! During either of our Battle Phases, I can detach an Overlay Unit to activate Starlight's effect. I can target a monster on your field, and then I can switch it to defense mode and Starlight gains ATKs equal to its DEF until the end of the battle phase!"

 _ **Cipher Magnet Starlight ATK: 1400+2100= 3500**_

"Clever trick." Junpei sneered."It seems you've gotten a bit better since last time. I do hope it'll be enough to not make all of this effort worthless. I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

 _ **Cipher Magnet Starlight ATK: 1400**_

"Junpei! I swear, I will stop you and make you realize where you've gone wrong! My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card, Hyper Cipher! I can shuffle up to three "Cipher" monsters in my Graveyard to the Deck, and if they're of the same Level, I can Special Summon a "Cipher" monster from my Deck to the field! I Special Summon Cipher Tyranno!"

A metallic Tyrannosaurus rex appeared on the field, towering above the monsters below.

 _ **Cipher Tyranno Level 5, Light, Dinosaur, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500**_

"Now, from my hand, I activate Cipher Biplane's effect! When a Cipher monster is Special Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon this from my hand!"

 _ **Cipher Biplane Level 6, Light, Machine, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000**_

"So what? Do you seriously believe that's going to help you in any way?" Junpei mocked him, a cocky smile present on his face."Stall all you want, once I get the card I'm waiting for, and you know which one it is, you'll be done for."

"I do believe your chaos monster requires others "Dragunity" monsters to be in the graveyard. Considering the ones you have are not strong enough to power your monster up, I dare to say I have time. Now, I will activate Biplane's effect! Once per turn, I can target another "Cipher" monster I control and make its Level 8! I choose my Tyranno!"

 _ **Cipher Tyranno Level 8**_

"Furthermore, I can now use Tyranno's effect! When a monster on the field has its levels increased, Tyranno allows me to target a monster on my field and make its levels equal to its own! Biplane will now be a Level 8!"

 _ **Cipher Biplane Level 8**_

"Finally, I will use these monsters to Overlay!" Kaito announced as his monsters turned into purple energy and were absorbed by the black vortex."Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my servant! XYZ Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 8, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

"Ah, there it is. Here I was, waiting for it to show up."

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect!" Kaito rose his head up high."By deta-

"I activate my Trap Card, Boundless Dragon Nest!" Junpei interrupted him."If a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck declares an attack and I control fewer cards than my opponent, I can take control of your monster with its effects negated!"

"Impossible!" Kaito cried out in shock as his dragon lost its light and became dull as it went over to Junpei's side.

"Since you like to take other monsters, I figured the best way to punish you is making you feel the same feeling. Of your things being taken away from you." He hissed the last part, making sure to emphasize it.

"Then I will battle! And by detaching the last Overlay Unit, I can use Starlight's effect and target Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to change it to defense mode and make Starlight's ATKs increase by the defense!"

 _ **Cipher Magnet Starlight ATK: 1400 + 2500= 3900**_

"And now I will attack Dragunity Knight - Barcha! Nutron Blade!" Starlight's sword began shining brighter than ever and sent a slash of energy toward Barcha and cutting it in half. Junpei felt as the shockwave pushing him back but not far enough that he would be in danger of falling off.

 _ **Junpei LP: 3000**_

"I set a card and end my turn." Kaito grimaced at his opponent.'Now I have to watch out for a Trap Card that would allow him to get Barcha back on the field.'

 _ **Cipher Magnet Starlight ATK: 1400**_

"Good. It's my turn! Draw! Now, your monster doesn't have any Overlay Units left. Meaning it's open for an attack! Go, Galaxy-Eyes! Attack your master and pillage his pathetic monster! Cipher Stream Evolution!" Galaxy-Eyes gathered as much energy as it could, but thanks to having its effects negate, the glow of its wings was dim. With a loud roar, the monster fired an energy blast that decimated Starlight. The explosion sent Kaito crashing down against the floor.

 _ **Kaito LP: 2400**_

"How did it feel?" Junpei grinned, eyeing the dragon."Your monster does have a good use. It's too bad I can't use its effects but that's okay. Using underhanded tactics to steal monsters is your specialty, not mine. Not to mention I have to swallow my pride and use an XYZ monster."

Kaito began standing up, his eyes still showing a fierce fire in them."It'll take more than that...to defeat me."

"I know. I guess I'll end my turn here." Junpei shrugged.

"My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Emergency Overlay!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units turned into particles and went over to Kaito's hand, forming two cards in his hands."This card allows me to send as many Overlay Units from any monster on the field to the Graveyard and draw cards equal to the number of Overlay Units! I'll draw two cards! I then activate the Spell Card, Recovery Unit! When I control no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon one from the Graveyard! I Special Summon Cipher Tyranno in DEF mode!"

"And now, I activate my Trap Card, Cipher Recuperation! When a "Cipher" monster is Special Summoned on the field, I can draw four cards from my Deck and discard two. Now, I will activate the Spell Card, Cell Reduction! I can send Tyranno to the Graveyard to Special Summon two monsters from my Deck with half its Level! Come, two Cipher Soldiers!"

 _ **Cipher Soldier Level 3, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1350, DEF: 1800 (x2)**_

"Then, I use the two Level 3 Cipher Soldiers to Overlay! Streaming down from the pathway of the stars! Shine your light through the stellar end of the galaxy! XYZ Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Cipher Galaxy Dragon!"

A dragon shining in white energy with eyes that looked like small galaxies appeared on the field.

 _ **Cipher Galaxy-Eyes Dragon Rank 3, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 1800, DEF: 100**_

"What the hell is this?!" Junpei looked incredulously at the new monster.

"I detach two of its Overlay Units to activate its effect! I will increase its Rank by two per monster on the field! There are two monsters, and I used the effect twice, that means its rank will be...!"

"Seven!" Junpei gritted his teeth.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"So, you were unable to destroy your precious Dragon? I'm assuming you need it alive to Rank-Up any higher or are just waiting for me to destroy that thing. Regardless! My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! I can draw two new cards from my Deck! Now, I activate the Spell Card, Dragunity Solace! I can Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Dragunity monsters from my Graveyard to my field!"

 _ **Dragunity Brandistock Level 1, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 600, DEF: 400**_

 _ **Dragunity Aklys Level 2, Wind, Dragon, Tuner, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800**_

"Following this, I Normal Summon Dragunity Legionnaire in ATK mode!"

 _ **Dragunity Legionnaire Level 3, Wind, Winged Beast, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**_

"I tune the Level 3 Legionnaire and the Level 1 Brandistock with the Level 2 Aklys!" Junpei declared as his monsters began undergoing the Synchro Summoning sequence."Cursed spear of mortal pain, born of the bones of deepsea demons, take form now and plunge through the enemy's soul! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg!"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg Level 6, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1100**_

"You think you're such a hotshot, huh? You're nothing more than a peasant, you hear me!" Junpei growled at Kaito.

"Not so fast, Junpei! I activate the Quick-Play SPell, Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Supreme! I can target an XYZ monster on my opponent's field that has no Overlay Units and use it to Rank-Up one Rank Higher!" Galaxy-Cipher Dragon flew over Kaito's field and jumped inside a black portal."A galaxy that is beckoned forth with the zenithal execution of the Universe; become the omnipotent legend that surpasses space-time itself into a drive faster than light! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Rank 9, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon Rank 9, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800**_

"You're laughing at me! You simpleton! Battle! I attack Cipher Galaxy Dragon! Fatality Foregone!"

The white dragon dived against the smaller dragon, destroying it thanks to the rider cutting its head off.

 _ **Kaito LP: 2200**_

"Damn! This is taking a lot longer than I had anticipated! But to think you'd steal that damn dragon back and evolve it again! You will never defeat me! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

Kaito stood up once more, his determined expression still on his face."I meant what I said before. I will save you from yourself! My turn! I draw! I activate Blade Dragon's effect! I detach one of its Overlay Units to target a monster you control and destroy it!"

"Ha! I knew you would do that! I activate my Trap Card, Dragunity Barrier! For the rest of this turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

Kaito clicked his tongue in annoyance."I set two cards and end it there."

"My turn then! You and your monster are finished! I declare an attack on Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon! And thanks to Gae's effect! I can Banish a "Winged-Beast" type monster from my Deck and add its ATKs to it until the end Phase! I banish Dragunity Legionnaire! Fatality Foregone!"

"You're insane! You'll destroy your monster too!" Kaito took a step back in alarm.

"Not so! Because I can banish Dragunity Barrier from my Graveyard and target a monster I control. It cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn!"

Gae Bulg and Blade Dragon crashed against each other until Gae overpowered it and destroyed it, sending Kaito rolling around on the ground, dangerously getting close to the edge of the rooftop.

"How is that? Taking me seriously now?" Junpei wagged a mocking finger."I told you, you should not have come here in the first place. Peasants like you need to-"

"I activate my...face-down..." Kaito cut him off, staring daggers at him."...Cipher Return! When an XYZ monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon an XYZ monster with the same Rank ignoring its summoning conditions and use this Trap as its Overlay Unit! Come, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

 _ **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 9, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 4500, DEF: 3000**_

Junpei's face grew red in fury as he took a stomp forward."Damn you! I can't believe I have to give it my all against a peasant like you! I set a card and turn end!"

"My turn! Draw! Junpei, please, you have to stop this. This duel is meaningless. We know what happened to you guys. The Unifiers of Chaos. That's why I want to help you. You're being used by someone else and doing things you don't want to. Duels aren't supposed to be used for mass destruction, they're supposed to be to entertain and unite people. This is the wrong way!"

"And what the hell do you know!" Junpei barked back."Why am I inferior to you...?" His voice broke a little bit."I was born and raised in the highest point of society! I was extremely particular about my public image and my taste so people could rely on me and look up to me! I am an entrepreneur! I am success itself! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! A nobody in a trash dimension that duels to entertain! That's pathetic! I have a reputation! Power! What do you have?! Nothing!"

"Wrong. You have been stripped everything you had when you left yourself to be manipulated. It's my turn. I draw. Let me help you. I understand the frustration you're feeling. It's slowly eating you away, isn't it? Well, I felt the same when I lost that time against you. But someone woke up me. I learned not to blame people for actions that were out of their control. There's more to your story and I want to hear it. And to show you that this is over. I detach all of Neo Galaxy-Eyes overlay Units to take over your monster and treat it as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with its effects negated. Also, it cannot attack this turn."

"I...I..." He felt on one knee."I cannot win...just end it..."

"Very well. I'm sorry." Kaito grimaced at his rival."I attack the Player Directly! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Finish this duel!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes fired a final attack that was coming to Junpei."Ha! I activate my Trap Card, Reject Reborn! I end the Battle Phase, Special Summon Barcha an Aklys in DEF mode with their effects negated!"

"What?!" Kaito's eyes widened.

"Hahahaha! As if I'll give up against a simpleton like you!"

"Then...you're beyond help..." Kaito bit his lower lip, inserting a card in his Duel Disk."I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! It's finally time, Kaito! I activate the Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion! I fuse Barcha and Aklys to bring forth the bane of your existence!" Both Barcha and Aklys were grabbed by black hands and absorbed into a blood-colored vortex."Forgotten entity lost in the darkness, from the depths of chaos and devastation, emerge with the powers of a god! Chaos! Death! Destruction! Grant us the power of divinity and help us create the world into our new home Our Utopia! Chaos Fusion Summon! Descend from the cursed heavens, Level 9! CHAOS Dragunity Knight - Nomaki!"

Coming with a burst of black clouds, Nomaki emerged from the vortex. It was completely black and was wearing a crimson armor along with two horns on each side of its head. Its rider was coated with black armor and a crimson sword.

 _ **C** **HAOS Dragunity Knight - Nomaki Level 9, Dark, Dragon, Fusion, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000**_

"Now thanks to Chaotic Fusion second effect, I can SPecial Summon two monsters, one of them being a Tuner! Come, Brandistock and Mystletainn! Then I'll use them both to Synchro Summon! Dragunity Knight - Trident!

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Trident Level 7, Wind, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2700**_

"That's not all! Nomaki can equip up to three "Dragunity" monsters from my Graveyard and gain their combined ATKs! Barcha, Mystletainn, and Aklys!"

 _ **Dragunity Knight - Nomaki ATK: 2300+2000+2100+1000= 7400**_

"Battle! I attack the Original Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Nomaki! Javalin of Chaos!" Nomaki took flight up in the air and began descending, rotating as its aura increased in size and pierced cleanly through the dragon, leaving a gaping hole as this one exploded, creating a huge cloud of smoke that went up in the sky.

"I did it! Yes!" Junpei crossed his arms condescendingly."What did I tell you? A sore loser like you has no business challenging the elite, such as myself!" From the cloud of smoke, Gae Bulg flew over to Junpei's field."What? Why did it come back? The duel is over, you imbecile! Return to your card!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Last Salvation." Kaito's voice came from the smoke. Two pairs of wings began flapping the wind away, revealing Kaito still standing, panting."When an XYZ "Cipher" monster I control is destroyed by battle...I can Special Summon a monster that is one Rank Higher than the one that was destroyed!" A potent roar filled their eardrums as a new dragon similar to Neo Galaxy-Eyes began shining and letting out energy that disipated the smoke. This dragon had three heads, two pairs of wings, one being bigger than the last stood standing in front of Kaito."This is...my trump card...Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

 _ **Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 10, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000 OU: 2**_

"This can't be!" Junpei grabbed his head."This can't be happening! I will not LOSE! I DESERVE EVERYTHING!"

'You are my little king, after all.' A gentle voice echoed in his mind.

"Mother...?" Junpei saw images of his past going in his mind."I-I-I...end my turn..."

Kaito watched with pity at the once proud duelist who he had hated so much before."My turn, draw. I activate Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect. By detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can Special Summon as many "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters in my Graveyard to the field in DEF mode with their effects negated. Also, they cannot be switched to ATK mode."

 _ **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 9, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 4500, DEF: 3000**_

 _ **Cipher Galaxy-Eyes Dragon Rank 3, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 1800, DEF: 100**_

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 8, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

 _ **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon Rank 9, Light, Dragon, XYZ, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800**_

"Now, by reducing their ATKs and DEFs to 0, Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon gains the combined ATKs of all these monsters until the End Phase." He kept going slowly.

 _ **Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000+1800+3000+3200= 11000**_

"Junpei!" Kaito called out to him.

Junpei rose his head slowly, frowning at the monster that was powering up to attack."Do what you have to do."

"Battle! Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Drago! Attack CHAOS Dragunity Knight - Nomaki! Ultimate Blast of Eradication!" The three heads of the dragon fired a powerful blast from each mouth and united into one as Kaito rushed to Junpei and tackled him along with the blast. The Resistance had the upper hand and watched as some member of Academia had begun retreating. A giant flash of light passed by them and collided with three buildings until eventually, it stopped in the middle of the road. Kaito was on top of Junpei, pinning him down as the light died down.

 _ **Junpei LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Kaito!**_

"It's...over..." Kaito stumbled back and fell on his back.

Junpei opened his eyes, the crimson tint fading away and revealing his eyes to be as green as his hair."I remember now...my parents' company went bankrupt and they had no choice but to give everything up. Our luxury life vanished in an instance and soon we started looking for jobs...it was so humiliating and frustrating that our life had been ruined..." He sat up, using the wall of a building to support himself."That's when Seiko came into my life...she told me she'd give me the riches and power I deserved if I helped her. Of course, my pride didn't let me do that but I was no match for her...I saw how pathetic I was and knew I needed to get stronger...this was the only...way..."

Kaito had stood up and walked over to him, listening to his story.

"I was jealous...of you...you had people who looked up to you and counted on you. The rest of your...friends...they share a similar path to yours...I wanted to obliterate that...those smiles of happiness...the power told me to do so...it was for the better of our world..." He chuckled bitterly."But I was a f-f-fool..."He wheezed out in pain."You kept fighting for good. Even after what I did to your family...you wanted to reach out to me...you are beyond my comprehension...you know?" He grabbed something in his pocket and revealed it to be a golden key. With effort, he tossed it to Kaito."There...the bomb is inside..." He watched as his legs began disintegrating."...inside the auditorium...also...here!" He tossed him the cards of Dr. Faker and Hart."I can't help you...return them to normal...but...carry them with you...and I'm sorry...for everything..." His body disintegrated entirely, leaving a few specks of dust flying in there until they too vanished.

"I heard your anguish...Junpei." Kaito turned around and began running back to the Heartland Hotel, holding the key and his carded family.

* * *

New _Cards:_

 _ **Tuner Advancement Trickery**_

Spell Card

Increase the level of a Tuner monster you control by the amount of non-tuner monster.

 _ **Hyper Cipher**_

Spell Card

You can shuffle up to three "Cipher" monsters in your Graveyard back to your Deck and if they have the samel level, you can Special Summon a "Cipher" monster from your Deck to the field.

 _ **Emergency Overlay**_

Spell Card

Send as many Overlay Units from any monster on the field to the Graveyard and draw cards equal to the number of Overlay Units

 _ **Recovery Unit**_

Spell Card

When you control no monsters on the field, you can Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard

 _ **Cell Reduction**_

Spell Card

Send a monster you control to the Graveyard and Special Summon two monsters from your Deck that have half of that monster's Level.

 _ **Dragunity Solace**_

Spell Card

Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Dragunity monsters from your Graveyard to the field.

 _ **Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Supreme**_

Spell Card

During your opponent's turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls with no Xyz Materials; take control of that Xyz Monster, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Cipher" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (These Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons. Attached Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

 _ **Rank-Up-Magic Last Salvation**_

Spell Card

When an XYZ "Cipher" monster you control is destroyed by battle, half the damage and Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck that is one Rank Higher than that monster, by using it as an XYZ material. These card's Overlay Units counts as two.

 _ **Boundless Dragon Nest**_

Trap Card

If a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck declares an attack and you control fewer cards than your opponent, you can take control of your opponent's monster with its effects negated.

 _ **Cipher Recuperation**_

Trap Card

When a "Cipher" monster is Special Summoned on the field, you can draw four cards from your Deck and discard two.

 _ **Dragunity Barrier**_

Trap Card

For the rest of this turn, your monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

 _ **Cipher Magnet Starlight**_

Light/Warrior/XYZ/Effect

ATK: 1500, DEF: 2000, Rank: 4

2 Level 2 "Cipher" monsters.

Monster Effect: During either player's Battle Phases, I can detach an Overlay Unit to activate Starlight's effect. You can target a monster on your opponent's field, and then you can switch it to defense mode and Starlight gains ATKs equal to its DEF until the end of the battle phase.

 _ **Solaris Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**_

Light/Dragon/XYZ/Effect

ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, Rank: 10

3 Level 9 monsters

If this card has a "Cipher" card as Xyz Material, it gains this effect. ● Once per turn: You can detach all Overlay Units this card control; Special Summon as many "Galaxy-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard to the field in DEF mode with their effects negated. Also, you can reduce their ATKs and DEFs to zero and have this card gain ATKs equal to their combined ATKs until the End Phase.

* * *

There _ **you guys have it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it took longer than expected. I have been posting a few new chapters in my Seraph of the End Story. Anyways, I have to apologize because I had written more to the story that explained how the bombs were planted and that Academia gave one hour to disarm them all or the entire city blows into smithereens. With this chapter came the conclusion with the duel between Kaito and Junpei and the next one comes the duel with Tatsuyo and a few other surprises. Hope you have a good day and don't forget to review and leave your support. Bye-bye.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 31**_  
 _ **Double Trouble**_

"Gongenzaka, I think it's inside that museum over there!" Sawatari called out to his comrade.

"Agreed."Gongenzaka ran faster and went inside the museum, however, Sawatari did not follow him inside."Sawatari!"

A sword was in front of Sawatari and left him paralyzed in fear. His attacker smirked at him, combing his red hair back."It's been a while, huh? Sawatari-dono."

"Tariko." Sawatari took a step back.

"Well, seems we got our party going, huh?" Tatsuyo spoke from above. He was standing on top of a model of the Earth and landed on the floor. The inside of the lobby of the Museum was spacious enough and had the planetarium scatter in the ceiling."Well, Tariko, have fun! I'll have this mind for myself!"

"Sure thing." Tariko nodded to his friend."Let's go outside, Sawatari-dono. If you want to get to the bomb, you'll have to get through me."

"Gongenzaka, be careful with that one!" Sawatari was guided by Tariko to another section of the museum."I'll keep this one occupied!"

"Sawatari... Very well! I, the man Gongenzaka, will finish things on my side and come aid you as soon as I can!"

"That's assuming you'll be able to keep up with me, big guy." Tatsuyo put his hands on his hips."I guess I'll humor you for a bit. But do keep in mind though, that you have under one hour before this whole city goes kaboom!" He cackled at his own joke, activating his Duel Disk.

"How twisted," Gongenzaka muttered, activating his Duel Disk too.

"Duel!"

 _ **Gongenzaka vs. Tatsuyo LP: 4000**_

"I'll start us off, shall we? I don't often get to have a duel with new people, you see. Everything is so boring here. Same people, same defeats, honestly. This is a good way for me to try new things, get it? Look! I summon Naturia Guardian in ATK mode!"

 _ **Naturia Guardian Level 4, Earth, Plant, ATK: 1600, DEF: 400**_

"Now, I use the Spell Card, Naturia Duo! I can Special Summon a "Naturia" monster from my Deck to the field! Look at Naturia Cherries!"

 _ **Naturia Cherries Level 1, Earth, Plant, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 200**_

"Now, I tune the Level 4 Naturia Guardian to the Level 1 Naturia Cherries!" Tatsuyo grinned at his monsters began going under the Synchro Process."I'm not really one for chants, so I'd like to skip them whenever I can. I Synchro Summon Naturia Beast!"

 _ **Naturia Beast Level 5, Earth, Beast, Synchro, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700**_

"Hahaha! And now, you won't be able to use any Spell Cards at all! I've just blocked one of your limbs and I'll soon go for the last one! I set a card down and my turns ends there!"

"You've locked me from Spell Cards, you say?" Gongenzaka huffed, a small smile appearing on his face."If you think that will hindrance me, you're in for a rude awakening! It is my turn! I draw! From my hand, I Summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet in ATK mode!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Magnet Level 4, Earth, Machine, ATK: 900, DEF: 1900**_

"If this monster is Normal or Special Summoned on the field, I can Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my hand! Come, Superheavy Samurai LIttle Iron!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Little Iron Level 3, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 1000**_

"A Tuner monster" Tatsuyo smiled at that."Fantastic. I get to duel another Synchro user! Too bad you're not a native, otherwise this would be far more enjoyable."

Gongenzaka ignored his remark and continued."I tune the Level 4 Superheavy Samurai Magnet to the Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Little Iron!" Magnet turned into four stars as Little Iron turned into three rings, surrounding them."Fast like the wind! Quiet like the forest! The ninja-to finish them! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Sealth Ninja!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Sealth Ninja Level 7, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2800**_

"Defense position? That's quite the barrier you got there." Tatsuyo sarcastically praised."But what can it do other than just protect you for a bit?"

"Fool." Gongenzaka shook his head."You seriously underestimate me if you think I summoned this monster just to protect me! Superheavy Samurais can attack while in DEF mode! Now, I activate Sealth Ninja's effect! If I control no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, I can halve this card's ATKs and attack you directly! Battle! Superheavy Samurai Sealth Ninja will attack the player directly!"

Stealth Ninja used its staff to hit Tatsuyo in the stomach, sending him crashing on the ground.,

 _ **Tatsuyo LP: 2600**_

"I end my turn with that!" Gongenzaka announced, crossing his hands.

Tatsuyo chuckled all the way as he sat up."So, effects that activate when you have no traps or spells? And you not setting any set downs further proves it. Man, I totally chose the wrong opponent for this. This is a bad match up."

"Maybe so, but this is a duel that must be done. I am here not only to duel you and prevent you from doing something insane but also to help you." Gongenzaka extended his hand."Reconsider your actions and look inside yourself. We already know that you guys are being manipulated in the shadows. This isn't you!"

"And who says that? To be honest, I feel freer than I ever had!" Tatsuyo spread his hands dramatically."I finally have control over my own life and my own actions! I feel so refreshed I could literally cry!"

"What are you talking about?" Gongenzaka took a wary step back. This one was not sane.

"You see, like my two comrades, I was not born or rose up to greatness. I was born in the slums of the Synchro Dimension, with little to no hope of a future. It was a pain in the ass, but my parents made it all better with our botanist shop. Of course, all good things come to an end and our family business went to hell. Funny, it was one of my comrades that did so. That's why after I'm done with you, I'll personally go after him and prevent for his escape. That way he'll have no choice but to die as the bombs go off! Isn't that a good plan?"

"What a warped thought." Gongenzaka had a somber expression on his face."I pity you."

"Huh?" Tatsuyo cocked an eyebrow, clearly irritated by his answer."Don't think that you're better than me. As I said, all I have to do is defeat you here. And I'll start now! My turn, I draw! Damn, I really got nothing good to throw at him. All my current cards involve activating their effects if he uses a trap or spell." He let out a chuckle."This doesn't look good. I'll have to end this duel as fast as I can. I Normal Summon Naturia Butterfly!"

 _ **Naturia Butterfly Level 3, Earth, Plant, ATK:1200, DEF: 700**_

"I end my turn with that."

"Very well! My turn! Draw! Once more, I activate Sealth Ninja's effect! By halving its DEFs, I can attack you directly!" Gongenzaka commanded his monster for an attack.

"I activate my Butterfly's effect!" Tatsuyo gave a sardonic smile."Once per turn, when my opponent declares an attack, I can send the card on top of my deck to the Graveyard to negate it!"

A shield protected Tatsuyo and sent Gongenzaka's monster back."In that case, I'll go with this! When I control no Spells or Trap Cards on my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in DEF mode!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji Level 5, Earth, Machine, ATK: 800, DEF: 1800**_

"Furthermore, I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Drum in ATK mode!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Drum Level 1, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 300, DEF: 300**_

"It's time! I tune the Level 5 Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji with the Level 1 Superheavy Samurai Drum!" Gongenzaka began chanting as Big Waraji turned into five stars and was being surrounded by one ring."Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us onto this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down, Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji Level 6, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 500, DEF: 2500**_

"A little too late to Special Summon a monster, no?" Tatsuyo casually said.

Gongenzaka shook his head, allowing a smirk to appear on his face."Not so. When Ogre Shutendoji is Synchro Summoned and I have no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, I can destroy all set cards you control!"

A furious wind washed over Tatsuyo's face-down card, destroying it."No way!"

"I end my turn!" Gongenzaka folded his arms."Next turn, I'll do something about that butterfly you have."

"If you ever get the chance, you oversized gorilla! It's my move! Draw! I summon Naturia Stinkbug!"

 _ **Naturia Stinkbug Level 3, Earth, Insect, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 500**_

"Moving on with the show, I tune the Level 3 Butterfly with the Level 3 Stinkbug!" Tatsuyo began chanting as his monster went under the Synchro Summoning process."Guardians of the Forest, Spirits of the Earth, Harmonize and become an even greater force! Synchro Summon! Grow, Level 6! Naturia Barkion!"

 _ **Naturia Barkion Level 6, Earth, Dragon, Synchro, ATK: DEF: 2500, DEF: 1800**_

"Now I play the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Both of my Synchro Naturia monsters to Fusion Summon Naturia Giastrio!"

 _ **Naturia Giastrio Level 10, Earth, Rock, Fusion, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2100**_

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Naturia Action! I can only use this Spell Card when a Fusion "Naturia" monster is on the field. It if was Fusion Summoned using Synchro Monster, I can draw cards equal to the Synchro Materials! So, I'll draw four cards from my Deck!"

"He refreshed his hand so easily." Gongenzaka bit his lower lip."I suppose he is more skilled than I gave him credit for."

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Naturia Recycle Factory! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Naturia" monster from my Graveyard to the field as long as their Level is 4 or below! Come, Naturia Cherries!"

 _ **Naturia Cherries Level 1, Earth, Plant, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 200**_

"Battle! I attack Stealth Ninja with Giastrio! Claw of Mother Earth!" Giastrio towered over Stealth Ninja and began munching on its body as though it were simple scrap, destroying it.

"However, since my monster is in DEF, I won't take damage!"

"Ah fuck! Come on!" Tatsuyo stomped like a mad child."How am I this badly outmatched?!" Tatsuyo began hyperventilating."I'M NOT WEAK! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A LANCER! FUCK THIS! I activate the Spell Card, Naturia Back Calling! I can reduce a monster Level by the Level of another monster I control! Naturia Cherries is a Level 1, so Giastrio becomes a Level 9! Furthermore, I will gamble everything on this draw! I activate the Spell Card, Choose the one! By sending my entire hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" He drew his cards, sending a dark shockwave to Gongenzaka as he did."I activate the Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion! I fuse Giastrio and Cherries!"

A purple thunder broke through the ceiling, striking Tatsuyo as he laughed maniacally."He's lost it!"

"Forgotten entity lost in the darkness, from the depths of chaos and devastation, emerge with the powers of a god! Chaos! Death! Destruction! Grant us the power of divinity and help us create the world into our new home Our Utopia! Chaos Fusion Summon! Be born from the very core of this earth, Level 10! CHAOS Naturia Yari!"

 _ **CHAOS Naturia Yari Level 10, Earth, Rock, Fusion, ATK: 3330, DEF: 2900**_

"Thanks to its effect! I can Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard, one being a Tuner!"

 _ **Naturia Guardian Level 4, Earth, Plant, ATK: 1600, DEF: 400**_

 _ **Naturia Stinkbug Level 3, Earth, Insect, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 500**_

"Lastly, I will tune these monsters together to Synchro Summon Naturia Landoise!"

 _ **Naturia Landoise Level 7, Earth, Rock, Synchro, ATK: 2350, DEF: 1600**_

Tatsuyo panted like a tired beast, a craze expression on his face."With that, I end my turn!"

"I suppose I have to defeat you now before you do yourself anymore harm." Gongenzaka lowered his head in pity for the boy."My turn! I draw! I'll show you my Steadfast Dueling! By sending Superheavy Samurai Nagashi-O to the Graveyard, I can add a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my Deck to my hand! The card I'll add and summon is another copy of Superheavy Samurai Little Iron!

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Little Iron Level 3, Earth, Machine, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 1000**_

"I tune the Level 6 Ogre Shutendoji with the Level 3 Little Iron!" Gongenzaka chanted, Ogre becoming six stars and being surrounded by three stars that were Little Iron.

 _ **Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Level 9, Earth, Machine, Synchro, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2500**_

The museum was getting crowded with so many huge monsters occupying it, so Tatsuyo backed away until he touched the wall."Further-"

"That's enough." Tatsuyo suddenly spoke again. He took a seat in the ground, sighing."I give up."

"W-what?!" Gongenzaka was baffled at the statement.

"I obviously can't do anything to counter you. And besides, fighting losing battles isn't my style. I should have known before, my Deck is built to fight for death. It was made for my love of plants. I am a botanist after all." He rose his head, his eyes slowly turning to a green color."I'm sorry."

 _ **Tatsuyo: Forfeit**_

 _ **Winner: Gongenzaka**_

Gongenzaka walked up to Tatsuyo, sitting down with his legs crossed."I do not understand. What made you change your mind?"

"Watching you duel. I can tell you have a great deal of honor and honestly, you brought me back to my senses when you spoke to me. You remind me of my dad. He was always about being humble and true to yourself. Yet, that was the first thing I declined. When our business was bought out, my father wanted to start back from scratch but I ran and ran away. I guess I thought I could find something, to this day I don't know. But I eventually found her...Seiko."

"Seiko." Gongenzaka parroted the name."That's the person who is manipulating you, isn't she?"

"Right on the spot. I tried fighting her off but what am I going to do? My Deck was made for fun and due to my love of the botanist world, not to be fighting freaking dimensional wars. I don't know why she even recruited me if I'm this useless. But ever since then, nothing has been the same."

"But it is not too late to make up for that." Gongenzaka stood up and offered him his hand."Please, lend us your strength. We could truly use your help to stop the other Unifiers of Chaos."

Tatsuyo blinked for a few seconds."Are you a fool? Certainly, you must have some sort of ill feeling towards me."

"Why would I? From where I'm standing, you are the true fool for not expecting someone to want to help you. Our goal is to end this war and bring peace back to all of the dimensions. Helping your lot is just part of the idea as well."

Tatsuyo took his hand in a firm grip, smiling at the bigger boy."Thank you, Noburo Gongenzaka." He suddenly fell back on his back and noticed that his legs were beginning to disintegrate.

"What's happening?!" Gongenzaka asked in concern, kneeling next to the boy.

"So, this is what happened to Tokomaru." He said bitterly."What a sick game." He immediately fetched for his pocket and tossed a key in the air."That's the key for the bomb. It's located on the backside of the museum, where the fossils are displayed."Go deactivate it and hurry over to your friend! Tariko is even stronger than I was, but then again, that's not saying a lot...is it...?" He let those words drift away in the air as his body had fully disappeared.

Gongenzaka took a moment of silence in order to honor the fallen duelist and with determination, headed for the bomb.

* * *

 _ **Tariko vs. Sawatari LP: 4000 each**_

Sawatari and Tariko were dueling in the artifacts exhibition of the museum on the second floor. The room was spacious enough for them to duel.

"I'll start!" Sawatari declared, taking the first move."With the scale 2 Abyss Actor - Trumpeter and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor - Cupid Lover, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

A fiend with a trumpet and a small baby with a bow and arrow went up in the air behind Sawatari in pillars of light.

"Now, I can simultaneously Pendulum Summon monsters from level 3 to Level 8! Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage! Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine and Abyss Actor - Wild Hope!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, SC: 2, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, SC: 2, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**_

"Now, I activate the Continous Spell Card, Assembly Line!" A mini stage appeared and Sawatari's monsters got on top of it."Once per turn, I can search an "Abyss Actor" Spell or Trap card from my Deck and set it on the field! And "Abyss Actor" monsters present right now on the field gain 200 ATK per card."

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine ATK: 1700**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ATK: 1800**_

"I end my turn! That was the beginning act and I promise you it'll get even better!"

"As you say." Tariko smirked at him."My move! I draw! I Summon Noble Knight Brothers!"

A group of three knights appeared on the field.

 _ **Noble Knight Brothers Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2400**_

"When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon to "Noble Knight" monsters from my hand! Come, Noble Knight Drystan! Noble Knight Peredur!"

 _ **Noble Knight Drystan Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1800, DEF: 800**_

 _ **Noble Knight Peredur Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 300**_

"Now I equip Drystan with the mighty sword, Noble Arms - Excaliburn to activate his effect! I can target a card on your field and destroy it! I'll target the monster with the trumpet!"

"Not so fast! I activate Cupid Lover's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when an "Abyss Actor" monster is about to be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate it!"

"Not bad. I did not expect any less of a display from you, Sawatari-dono." Tariko praised with a toothy grin."But I'm only warming up! I attack Pretty Heroine with Drystan!"

"I activate the second effect of the Continous Spell Card, Assembly Line! I can lower the ATKs of a monster I control in half and give its ATKs to another until the end phase! I'll give Wild Hope's ATKs to Pretty Heroine!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ATK: 1800-900=900**_

 _ **Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine ATK: 1700+900=2600**_

Pretty Heroine grabbed Drystan's sword and stole it from him and impaled him in the chest, destroying him.

 _ **Tariko LP: 3200**_

"Still got a second attack though! Go, Peredur! Attack Wild Hope!" Peredur used his dagger to cut through Wild Hope, sending wind towards Sawatari's way.

 _ **Sawatari LP: 3100**_

"Wild Hope's effect activates at this moment!" Sawatari spoke through the cloud of smoke."When he's destroyed, I can add an "Abyss Actor" card from my Deck to my hand!"

"I can't do anything else do to Heroine being stronger than the brothers, so I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! Once more, I Pendulum Summon! Come, Wild Hope! Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!]

 _ **Abyss Actor - Evil Heel Level 8, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, SC: 1, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**_

"Now I use the Continous Spell once more, Assembly Line! I set another card from my Deck to the field!" Sawatari watched as another card appeared on his field."Next, I activate Spell Card that I had set before, Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Liar! By targetting Evil Heel, if he manages to destroy one of your monsters by battle, you have to banish three cards from your Extra Deck! Battle! Go, Evil Heel! Attack Peredur!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Noble Intervention! I switch all monsters I control to DEF mode and they cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase!" Tariko countered with his own set card.

"That won't prevent me from attacking! I activate Trumpeteer's Pendulum Effect! When my monsters attack monsters in DEF mode, I can deal piercing damage to you!"

"Shit!" Tariko bit his lower lip."Then I will use Noble Intervention's second effect in the Graveyard! I can banish it and target monsters you control on the field up to the number of monsters I control and switch their battle positions!"

"So he was prepared for that too." Sawatari spat on the ground."As before, this will really difficult. But I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"A noble spirit you have there, but it's going to take more than that to defeat me!" He boasted with confidence, a smirk gracing his lips.

Sawatari returned the smirk."I know. After all, you are the person who defeated me! I end my turn!"

"You better hurry then. The bombs are about to go off in less than forty minutes. It's my move! I draw! It's time to move up the game, Sawatari! I summon Lady of Lake in ATK mode!"

 _ **Lady of Lake Level 1, Light, Aqua, Tuner, ATK: 200, DEF: 1800**_

"That's a Tuner monster..." Sawatari called back to when he witnessed Tariko used that monster against Crow in the Friendship Cup.

"I tune the Level 4 Brothers with the Level 1 Lady of Lake!" Tariko announced as his monsters began going through the Synchro Summoning process."Fair maiden of the Holy Sword, give your blessing to the knight of treachery and reveal his true power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Ignoble Knight Of High Laundsallyn!"

 _ **Ignoble Knight Of High Laundsallyn Level 5, Dark, Warrior, Synchro, ATK: 2100, DEF: 900**_

"Marvelous, isn't it? I picked up a few tricks from my old pals in Synchro. Unfortunately, due to my short stay in the place, I wasn't able to learn much. Not like there was anything worth learning anyways."

"I've wondered about that too." Sawatari addressed him, his arms folded."From what me and my comrades have seen, only a few duelists have demonstrated the ability, even though they all wield the power of Fusion, including you."

"To be honest, I was just curious to see the power of Synchro." Tariko simply shrugged."The Synchro guys are always boasting about how stronger their cards are than use so I decided to test it out for myself. I have to say, it's not bad, but it doesn't come close to the XYZ. And the Fusion is merely just there to manifest our chaotic power. But you already knew that."

Sawatari felt a drop of sweat going down the back of his neck. He sure remembers the intensity of Tariko's CHAOS monster and how powerful it could be.

"Ignoble Knight's effect!" Tariko grasped his hands together."When he's Synchro Summoned, I can equip him with a "Noble Arms" Spell from my Deck! I'll use Noble Arms of Destiny!"

Launsallyn grabbed the sword from the rock and pulled it out in a swift motion.

"I activate the Spell Card, Noble Draw! I can target a monster on my field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and draw cards equal to the number of materials used to summon it! I draw two cards! Next, the Spell, Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!"

"He's got four cards in his hand now," Shingo observed.

"And for the final touch, I equip my monster with the Equip Spell, Noble Arms - Arfuedutyr! Thanks to its effect, once per turn, I can target a set card you control and a monster you control. That monster loses 500 ATKs and if it does, your set card is destroyed! I target Evil Heel for its effect!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Evil Heel ATK: 2500**_

"Still, your monster is still weaker than Evil Heel!" Sawatari pointed out.

"Maybe, or maybe not. It's up to you to find out, no? I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Sawatari drew his card and looked at his current hand.'I have to find a way to get rid of his chaotic monster before he brings it out. But for now, I have those Equip Spells he's leisurely sending to his graveyard.' He shook his head."Battle! Evil Heel will attack your Ignoble Knight!"

Evil Heel jumped above Laundsallyn and fell on him.

 _ **Tariko LP: 2800**_

"Due to Noble Arms Destiny, Laundsallyn cannot be destroyed once for battle or card effect!"

"So I will activate the Quick-Play Spell, Abyss Script - Improvised Act! When a monster I control battles and inflicts damage to an opponent, that monster can attack once more! Get him! Evil Heel!"

Evil Heel opened its stomach mouth and devoured the knight instantly.

 _ **Tariko LP: 2400**_

"Pretty Heroine will attack Peredur! And thanks to Trumpeteer's Pendulum Effec-"

"Trap Card, go! Submission of the Holy Knights. I can only activate this card by banishing 4 "Noble Knights" from my Graveyard, including one from the Extra Deck! I can target up to five cards on your field and banish them! I target your three monsters plus that bothersome continuous Spell and the Trumpeter!"

The Phantom of the noble knights appeared and swung their blades at the same time, sending a current of wind so strong that it destroyed all of Sawatari's monsters on his field with the exception of his Pendulum Scale, Cupid Lovers.

"I...end my turn..." Sawatari bit his lower lip.

"My turn I draw! Sawatari-dono, this will really hurt! I summon Merlin from my hand!"

 _ **Merlin Level 3, Dark, Spellcaster, ATK: 1400, DEF: 500**_

"I activate Merlin's ability! I can Tribute him to Special Summon a "Noble Knight" monster from my Deck to my field! Come, Noble Knight Gawayn!"

 _ **Noble Knight Gawayn Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 500**_

"Battle! Gawayn, attack him directly!" Tariko ordered and his monster obeyed, tackling Sawatari and sending him crashing against the wall.

 _ **Sawatari LP: 1200**_

"I end my turn!"

Sawatari got back on his feet, groaning in pain."That really hurt. And my LP is already so low as they are."

"Sawatari!" A loud voice boomed from the hallway. Gongenzaka stepped into the area and scanned around."Sawatari!"

"Gongenzaka!" Shingo beamed at the bigger boy, happy to see him okay."Did you do it?!"

Gongenzaka smiled, pulling the key Tatsuyo had given him."Already disarmed!"

Tariko spat at the ground, displeased at the result."He really defeated Tatsuyo? That asshole went ahead, telling me how important it was for us to win and just loses like that? Such a shame."

"It wasn't shaming at all!" Gongenzaka roared with fury."He was an honorable duelist to the very end! He realized his mistakes and recall who he was! He remembered his roots and what made him human! And now it's your turn!"

"Me?" Tariko rose a brow in confusion.

"Yes, you!" Gongenzaka pointed at him accusingly."You're just like Tariko; a person who fell on the claws of evil! But if he was saved, you can be saved too!"

"You're an honorable duelist, aren't you?" Sawatari added."You've changed me and my perspective when we first dueled. You showed me respect and are willing to accept any fair fight! You care about your friends too, don't you?!" He continued pleading."Yuto, Sayaka, Allen, Kaito, Makoto, and Naho!"

Tariko frowned, a flash of regret showing in his eyes and Gongenzaka could swear his eyes shifted to pink momentarily."I do. But I must carry on with this task. As a swordsman, I must see this to the very end!"

"So, he has to be taken down after all." Gongenzaka somberly observed."Sawatari, do you want me to aid you?"

"Not in a million years." Sawatari shook his head."I have to do this myself. He wanted a fair duel and that's what I'm going to give him! My turn! I draw! I set the Scale 1, Abyss Actor - Enchanter Witch!"

A small girl wearing a witch hand and holding a wand appeared behind Sawatari and went up to the column of light.

"Come! Pendulum Summon! Abyss Actor - Big Star! Abyss Actor - Jupiter Dancer!"

Big Star appeared on the field along with a small humanoid that resembled a young man wearing a tuxedo with a rose in his mouth.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Jupiter Dancer Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, SC: 8, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200**_

 _ **Big Star Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, SC: 3, ATK: 2500, DEF: 1800**_

"I activate Jupiter Dancer's effect! When he's Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon his assistant! Come, Abyss Actor - Mango Ballerina!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Mango Ballerina Level 3, Dark, Fiend, Pendulum, SC: 2, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900**_

"I activate Mango Ballerina's effect! When she's Special Summoned by Jupiter Dancer's effect, I can add one specific card from my Deck to my hand! The card I add is Abyss Script - Dancing all Night! I activate it! I can only activate this card when Mango Ballerina and Jupiter Dancer are on the field! Ladies and gentlemen!"

Lights on the museum fell on Sawatari, emphasizing him greatly."It's time I show you the ultimate dance that will go down in history! With this Spell Card, you can Special Summon two monsters from your Deck to your hand, ignoring their conditions!"

"What?! He's letting Special Summon monster?!" Tariko gasped in bafflement."In that case, come! Noble Knight Medraut and Borz!"

 _ **Noble Knight Medraut Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000**_

 _ **Noble Knight Borz Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 900**_

"Perfect! Now, when those monsters are Special Summoned, their ATKs are reduced by 300 ATKs per card on your field! Also, they have their effects negated!"

"I have four cards on my field...that means...!" Tariko's eyes slowly widened as he completed the sentence."All of them will lose 1200 ATKs!"

 _ **Noble Knight Medraut ATK: 500**_

 _ **Noble Knight Borz ATK: 500**_

 _ **Noble Knight Gawayn ATK: 700**_

"Furthermore, Big Star's effect activates!" Sawatari continued with his move." I can add an "Abyss Script" card from my Deck to my hand! I activate the Spell Card, Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King! I can target face-up cards on the field up to the number of "Abyss Actor" monsters I control and destroy them!" A smoke like a monster with horns appeared on the field, smashing the nights into nothing."Also, when the monsters Special Summoned by Abyss Script - Dancing all Night are destroyed, the opponent takes 400 points of damage per each!

Tariko was struck with electricity, burning every fiber of his body.

 _ **Tariko LP: 1600**_

"Battle! Go, Ballerina! Attack the player directly! Dive Soul!" Ballerina jumped gracefully in the air and landed a kick on Tariko's torso, knocking him to the ground.

 _ **Tariko LP: 400**_

"Go, Jupiter Dancer! Bombshell of the Underworld!"

"Trap Card, open! Baptist Shameful Path! When my LP is reduced lower than 1000, I can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon "Noble Knight" monsters from my Graveyard to the field up to the number of monsters you control! So all the monsters you've just destroyed come back!"

 _ **Noble Knight Medraut Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000**_

 _ **Noble Knight Borz Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 900**_

 _ **Noble Knight Gawayn Level 4, Light, Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 500**_

"Outstanding..." Gongenzaka couldn't believe his eyes."He just recovered the monsters that he just lost in the blink of an eye!"

"Still, his LPs are just about to drop to zero. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn then! I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! I can draw two cards from my Deck!" His pupils dilated once he saw the card he drew."So, it appears it really is time to finish things here. I activate the Spell Card, Level Up! My monsters increase their level by one! Now...I use the Level 5 Borz and the Level 5 Medraut to Overlay!"

Sacred king that rules over the land of the warriors, raise your sword and cut through the sky itself! XYZ Summon! Cry out for glory, Rank 5! Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!"

A knight with silver armor, a red cape, and two swords appeared on the field.

 _ **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus Rank 5, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2200, OU: 2**_

"So, he finally revealed his XYZ..." Sawatari muttered to himself.' Now things are going to get real.'

"It's too bad we have to end things, but I can no longer take any risks with you. After I'm through with you, your friend is next! I activate the Spell Card, Chaotic Fusion! I fuse Artorigus and Gawayn to form the ultimate knight!"

A blood-colored vortex appeared behind his monsters as they were absorbed by it."Almight knight with the sword that cuts through worlds, bring supreme rule over the lands of your people! CHAOS Fusion Summon! Descend from your throne, King of Kings! Level 9, CHAOS Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh!"

A knight clad in golden armor with a long red cape appeared on the field. He had long golden air with emerald color ayes. He was holding a ruby sword and behind his back was a silver shield.

 _ **Chaos Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh Level 9, Dark, Warrior, Fusion, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"When Gilgamesh is successfully Fusion Summoned, I can add a "Chaos Noble Arms" Equip Card from my Deck to my hand! I then activate his effect, which allows me to get up to two Noble Arms Equip Cards from my Deck to my hand!"

Sawatari bit his lower lip, knowing full well that the move that defeated him before was coming.

"I activate the Spell Card, Chaos Noble Arms - Nunibosu! Thanks to Nunibosu's effect, I can banish all of my "Noble Arms" Spell cards from my hand, field or graveyard! and give Gilgamesh 1000 ATK per each card banished! Noble Arms of Destiny, Arfeudutyr, Excaliburn, and the ones in my hand, Caliburn and Gallatin! That's 5000 ATKs!"

 _ **Chaos Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh ATK: 7000**_

"And that's not all, Chaotic Fusion also allows me to Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard with the same level and XYZ Summon! Come, Artorigus!"

 _ **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights Rank 4, Light, Warrior, XYZ, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000**_

"Since more than four Equip Spells were used for Ninibosu, I can attack four times! Kill him, Gilgamesh! King's Judgement!" Gilgamesh rose his sword as this one began shining a deeper shade of black. Gilgamesh swung his sword down, creating a massive slash that was coming at a rapid speed towards Big Star and the dancers. The attack was so powerful that it was cutting through the ground itself.

"Sawatari!" Gongenzaka cried out before being sent flying against the wall due to the impact of the attack."SAWATARIIIII!"

"I'm okay! Stop yelling, jeez!" Sawatari's muffled voice came from the explosion as a shield expended and dissipated the smoke.

"Impossible! How are you alive?!" Tariko yelled in awe."That attack should have destroyed you!"

"I activate my Trap Card! Late to the Scene! I can activate this Trap Card when my opponent increases a monster's ATKs! Then, that monster loses half of its ATKs and will remain so as long as this card is in the field!"

 _ **Chaos Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh ATK: 3500**_

"But that doesn't explain how you survived!" Tariko noticed that only Big Star was still standing."Why...is Big Star..."

"I activated Enchanter Witch's Pendulum Effect...when I take battle Damage...I can tribute any number of "Abyss Actor" cards on my field to reduce the number of battles my opponent can do...since I destroyed Jupiter Dancer...Mango Ballerina...and the Pendulum Scale, Cupid Lover..."

"That means you've reduced the battle three times...meaning that Gilgamesh only managed to attack you once..."

 _ **Sawatari LP: 200**_

"But why is...Big Star-"

"Because...I activated the Quick-Play Spell, Abyss Script - Diamond Barrier...for the rest of this turn, an "Abyss Actor" monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect..."

"Tsk! He outsmarted me! But how?! He shouldn't have been able to plan this far ahead from merely just a duel!" Tariko looked at his Trap Card in his hand."But then again, there's no much you can do at this point in the game. I set a card and end my turn! At this point, Gilgamesh's ATKs go back to 7000!"

 _ **Chaos Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh ATK: 7000**_

"Sawatari, if you're going to end this duel, it has to end now!" Gongenzaka's gaze fell on Sawatari, reflecting his trust in him.

"I know! It's my turn! I draw!" Sawatari's draw turned into a rainbow shockwave, silencing both Gongenzaka and Tariko."It's here! I activate the effect of a monster in my hand! Abyss Actor - Magnifico Star!"

A fiend similar to Big Star appeared on the field, bowing. The difference was mainly in the hair as it was long and extravagant, dyed in orange while it was blue skin.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Magnifico Star Level 8, Dark, Fiend, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**_

"Magnifico Star's effect activates! I can search the Equip Spell, "Abyss Script - Dynasty Blade!" and equip it to Magnifico Star!"

A spiral gold sword appeared and Magnifico grabbed it, shining brightly in a golden light.

"Battle! Let's finish this once and for all!" Sawatari ran to a nearby shelf where they had swords displaying and grabbed one.

"I agree!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed at his Trap Card."The Trap Card, Last Noble Battle, activates!" He ran up to Sawatari and both of them clashed with their swords."This card is just like the other one! Our monsters will have their ATKs equal to the strongest one!"

 _ **Abyss Actor - Magnifico Star ATK: 7000**_

"And then!" He grumbled out as he and Sawatari were trying to push each other with their swords."We will draw a card and if it's a monster with higher ATKs than the other, those ATKs are added to our respective monsters!" Sawatari led out a powerful battle cry and thrust in a swift motion, sending Tariko stumbling back."What?!"

"Magnifico Star! Attack Chaos Gilgamesh! Dynasty Barrage!" Magnifico began rushing over to Gilgamesh.

"Counterattack, Gilgamesh!" Gilgamesh began going to intersect Magnifico with his chaotic weapon.

"I won't lose!" Both duelists yelled to each other as they drew their cards and their monsters clashed and in the blink of an eye, it was over. Magnifico and Gilgamesh were giving each other's backs and the duelists had their cards in their hands. Tariko had Gwenhwyfar, Queen of the Noble Knights in his hand with 200 ATKs and Sawatari had Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie with 1700 ATK.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Magnifico Star ATK: 7000+1700= 8700**_

 _ **Chaos Sacred Noble Knight, Gilgamesh ATK: 7000+200= 7200**_

Gilgamesh exploded into pieces causing a shockwave that sent Tariko crashing down against a pillar and going through it.

 _ **Tariko LP: 0**_

 _ **Winner: Sawatari!**_

Tariko groaned in pain, holding his dislocated shoulder. He rose his head and met Sawatari's eyes as he came to him after the duel was over."You won..."

"Your eyes...they're pink..." Sawatari said begrudgingly."So...you were already yourself when-"

"I broke through the brainwashing when you spoke to me before." He said nostalgically."Of course, I miss my friends and don't want my dimension destroyed. I want what's best for Naho-san...even Makoto. I live the life of a swordsman so I kept pretending to be under the spell of chaos so we could have a powerful duel...I enjoyed every second of it."

"But I didn't win because I was the better player." Sawatari gave him a sad smile."I hate admitting it, but I was so lucky when I drew that monster. If I didn't, I would have lost undoubtedly."

"Don't deprive yourself of your credit, Sawatari-dono." He waved his comment off."You managed to stop Gilgamesh from his one turn kill. Once you did that, the duel was pretty much decided. I guess that's our biggest weakness...the Unifiers of Chaos. Our CHAOS monsters depend heavily in a one turn kill, you see...that's when we're most vulnerable because we put everything on the table."

"I see." Gongenzaka rubbed his chin thoughtfully."So if we manage to overcome the CHAOS monsters, that will make our victory one step closer."

Tariko shrieked as he saw his legs beginning to disintegrate. He quickly removed his sword sheath and tossed it to Sawatari."Looks like I'm done for now. Keep that sword for me safe. You've earned it."

"What about you? Where are you..."

"Don't know. But at least...I went out with an amazing duel...that's all I can ask for." Tariko closed his eyes remembering the thrill of battle."Please...just rescue Makoto and Naho from doing any more bad things. And above all...rescue Ruri...she would scold me if I didn't put in some...effort..." His words died down as his body disintegrated."...sorry...Yusho-sensei..."

"Tariko..." Sawatari bit his lower lip, feeling impotent at not being able to have done more to help his honorable foe.

"You did good Sawatari." Gongenzaka put a supporting hand on his shoulder."I have to admit, but you've surpassed my expectations. Before you were self-centered and a reckless duelist but now, you've grown and become someone to be proud of. I apologize for misjudging you."

"Don't sweat it. I know I wasn't the best person back then but I've been trying to change. Tariko was part of my reason to change...and Maria...Hey, Gongenzaka...what do you think will happen to him?"

"I'm not sure. But at least they won't be forced to do any more destruction against their will." Gongenzaka looked up at the ceiling."Besides, he said he would meet us sometime in the future. I'm sure we will cross paths with them."

"Right. Anyways, let's go and help the others!" Both of them nodded to each other and rushed out of the museum.

* * *

 _New Cards:_

 _ **Assembly Line**_

Spell Card

Once per turn, you can search an "Abyss Actor" Spell or Trap card from your Deck and set it on the field. Also, all the current "Abyss Actors" on the field gain 200 ATKs

 _ **Noble Draw**_

Spell Card

You can target a monster on your field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and draw cards equal to the number of materials used to summon it.

 _ **Abyss Script - Improvised Act**_

Quick-Play Spell

When a monster you control battles and inflicts damage to an opponent, that monster can attack once more

 _ **Abyss Script - Dancing all Night**_

Spell Card

You can only activate this card when "Abyss Actor - Mango Ballerina" and "Abyss Actor - Jupiter Dancer" are on the field. Your opponent can Special Summon two monsters from his Deck regarding their summoning conditions. When those monsters are Special Summoned, their ATKs are reduced by 300 ATKs per card on your opponent's field! Also, they have their effects negated. When monsters Special Summoned by the effect of this card are destroyed, your opponent takes 400 points of damage per each.

 _ **Abyss Script - Diamond Barrier**_

Quick-Play Spell

You can target an "Abyss Actor" monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

 _ **Abyss Script - Dynasty Blade**_

Equip Spell

You can only equip this card to "Abyss Actor - Magnifico Star". If a monster equipped to this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage step, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to their monster's ATKs.

 _ **Noble Intervention**_

Trap Card

Switch all monsters I control to DEF mode and they cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase. You can banish this card and target monsters your opponent controls on the field up to the number of monsters you control and switch their battle positions

 _ **Submission of the Holy Knights.**_

Trap Card

You can only activate this card by banishing 4 "Noble Knights" from your Graveyard, including one from the Extra Deck. Then you can target up to five cards on your opponent's field and banish them.

Baptist Shameful Path! When my LP is reduced lower than 1000, I can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon "Noble Knight" monsters from my Graveyard to the field up to the number of monsters you control

Trap Card

When your LP are reduced lower than 1000, you can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon "Noble Knight" monsters from your Graveyard to the field up to the number of monsters your opponent controls.

 _ **Late to the Scene**_

Trap Card

You can activate this Trap Card when your opponent increases a monster's ATKs. Then, that monster loses half of its ATKs and will remain so as long as this card is in the field.

 _ **Last Noble Battle**_

Trap Card

Set the attack of two battling monsters equal to the strongest monster. Then each player draws a card and if it's a monster card, add that cards ATKsm to your monsters.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Jupiter Dancer**_

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200, LV: 6, SC:8

Pendulum Effect: If an opponent targets a card on your field, you can tribute this Pendulum Scale and negate it.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can Special Summon "Abyss Actor - Mango Ballerina" from your Deck.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Mango Ballerina**_

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can shuffle one card from your hand and draw a card.

Monster Effect: When this card Special Summoned by Jupiter Dancer's effect, you can add Abyss Script - Dancing all Night from your deck to your hand

 _ **Abyss Actor - Trumpeter**_

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 200, DEF: 1500, LV: 3, SC: 2

Pendulum Effect: When your monsters attack monsters in DEF mode, you can deal piercing damage to your opponent

Monster Effect: If this monster is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can banish it and Special Summon a Level 4 or lowe "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your graveyard.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Cupid Lover**_

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000, LV: 5, SC: 9

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an "Abyss Actor" monster is about to be destroyed by a card effect, you can negate it

Monster Effect: If an opponent declares an attack on this card, switch it to DEF mode.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Enchanter Witch**_

Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

ATK: 900, DEF: 900, LV: 3, SC: 1

Pendulum Effect: When you take Battle Damage, you can tribute any number of "Abyss Actor" cards on your field to reduce the number of battles your opponent can do.

 _ **Abyss Actor - Magnifico Star**_

Dark/Fiend/Effect

ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, LV: 8

Monster Effect: This monster can only be Special Summon by tributing "Abyss Actor - Big Star". When this card is Special Summoned, you can add an "Abyss Actor - Dynasty Blade" equip spell from your Deck to your hand. If this monster is sent to the Graveyard, banish an "Abyss Actor" monster and your opponent takes damages equal to half of its ATKs.

 _ **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. We are now approaching the final battle on XYZ and this will determine the future of the city. I had Tatsuyo just give up on his duel because honestly, the guy is running a Naturia deck and fighting on wars and raids. Junpei and Tokomaru were the muscle while Tatsuyo just stayed in the back chilling. Anyways, I put a lot emphasizes on Tariko's and Sawatari's duel. I wanted Sawatari to become a better person and be a dependable ally, and his duels with Tariko were the perfect chances I came up with. F in chat for my Synchro boys as they have been defeated as well as one of the XYZ guys. Never we will forget about them.**_


End file.
